Tatters of Reality
by neurotic nymph
Summary: 17 year old Lizzy lives with an abusive uncle after her family passes. On one particular night her dreams spin out of control, sending her to a place she never knew existed. There she encounters snobby elves who she might befriend and learn what life is.
1. The Abuser and the Abused

**Tatters of Reality**

_The Abuser and the Abused_

"_Let me feel what sharp distress I may."_

_Charles Dickens_

Lizzy silently crept down the hall, careful not to make any noise. The hall of the ranch style home was dim from the lack of light. There seemed to be no one in the house and had been that way for hours. Lizzy went into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. She stood there for a minute in the darkness of her room, straining her ears to hear any signs of her uncle.

When no noise could be detected, she almost cried out in relief. By the lack of light outside when she came home, she judged it was nearing six or seven. Her uncle must've been out emptying his wallet for precious cases of beer. She walked to her bed and dropped to her knees. Sticking a hand underneath the bed, she felt around for the familiar crinkled photograph that was usually hidden there.

Lizzy's hand found what it was searching for and quickly brought it to gray eyes. Like a haunting memory, there was her family smiling at her. There in her hand sat the image of her mother and two older brothers, all of whom she barely remembered. Years ago they had been murdered by the hand of a complete stranger. Tracing each of their faces she smirked.

Before her family was murdered Lizzy had never known such sadness, such misery, such abuse. Perhaps, she told herself, this was meant to be. Her life was supposed to be some sad sappy story; only it was a story no one was reading. The strange silence was broken by the sound of a door opening and slamming. Without thinking she shoved the picture back underneath her bed.

She got to her feet and stared like a deer caught in headlights at her door. As heavy footsteps could be heard she wanted to duck underneath the bed along with the photograph that hid there. Lizzy listened; hoping that those footsteps walked passed her door. The longing to dive underneath the bed became so strong she couldn't resist it. Swiftly she dove under the bed and shut her eyes.

The footsteps banging against the floor stopped. A still silence went through the house once again. With baited breath she waited. The door to her room creaked open and with it the door to her soul, spilling a little of its contents.

"Lizzy," a deep voice called out soothingly. "Lizzy come out I won't hurt you this time."

A balding man spoke. In his right hand was a beer can and in his left was a freshly lit cigarette. His gut hung over his pants proudly and his tank top rose above his belly button. Hair sprouted from every spot on the man and to view him would make anyone want to vomit. He let out a belch before reaching down to scratch himself.

Lizzy shut her eyes, hoping her uncle would walk away. Her body pleaded not to be beaten again, but there was nothing she could do as the footsteps of her uncle trailed their way towards her hiding place. This was it. His figure was coming her way. Like always, she was never ready for what was to come.

"Liz, I know you're in here you little-" He stopped not able to find the right name to call her. "You can't hide from me."

Under the bed, Lizzy waited. After a minute or so, she lifted the blanket hiding her form and peeped out. Her blood turned to frigid ice. There was her uncle's displeasing face staring back at her. His flashing brown eyes were fixed on Lizzy's form.

The next moment his huge thick fingers grasped her wrist and pulled her forcefully from what she thought was a safe haven. Now she knew for sure that no place in this house, no her uncle's house was safe. She tried yanking her arm from his vice like grip, but it was useless. From the corner of her eye she saw the abandoned can of alcohol sitting on her nightstand. A complete indication that there could have been, or were, cans before that one that he consumed.

He brought her to her feet and inches from his face. He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into his niece's face. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol invaded her lungs making her cough. This time the door to Lizzy's soul stood open, welcoming her uncle to come in. She felt his strong fingers grasp hold of her shoulders and then she was pushed to the floor.

"Why do you do this? Why?" Lizzy, with clear eyes stared up at him. Long ago, her tears ran dry. Her self pity along with it. The only thing left was...nothing. An empty shell filled to its capacity with nothing, was all that was left of her.

Her uncle walked towards her, every step insured her that pain was about to come. He got on his knees, which looked to be a task in its self for the large man. Before his fingers, which still held his lit cigarette, began to unbutton her shirt, he looked into her eyes. Those clear grey that he manipulated for years. Without lifting his eyes from his niece's, he dragged the cigarette down her neck, zigzagging its way past her collarbone.

Lizzy flinched at the heat pressed against her skin. Not wanting to witness the actions of her uncle, she shut her eyes. The heat of the cigarette began to claim her skin faster. She bit on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. There was no way she would show him her pain.

There was no way she would give him that pleasure.

"Why do I do this? How dare you ask your dear ol' uncle such a question?" He stroked her hair, which he couldn't believe reached the girl's waist. One day, he decided he would cut it. The cigarette butt slipped carelessly from his fingers. Beady brown eyes followed the girl's form before them.

He brought his putrid lips closer to her. Her stomach gave a lurch.

"Everyday your Uncle Ed goes to work to give you better! And what do you do? You disobey me."

His next action made her jerk. He grasped a handful of her locks and pulled them, taking pleasure in seeing her body move towards the pain. As quick as it came he let go of her and the hand that once held her hair delved into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a knife.

Lizzy folded her arms, trying to protect her body from the harm that was to come. Though, all along she knew it would not help. He would help to shatter her soul. Everyday he took a hammer to what was her ice castle and everyday that he shattered her precious castle she built a brick fortress to replace it. In a hard voice he bid her to take off her shirt.

She watched her uncle's gut jiggle as he stood. It both hypnotized and grossed her out. As usual, she refused to remove her shirt. Never would she willingly make this easy for him. Her mouth set into a thin frown.

"You disobeying Uncle Ed?" He spoke in third terms just to boost his ego. Of course this annoyed Lizzy and she did not make a move to take her shirt off. His eyes spoke volumes. They spoke volumes of anger, hate, and hunger to see her flesh torn open once more.

Uncle Ed tapped the knife on his palm. Looking down at it lovingly he cleared his throat.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the _hard_ way."

Lizzy cringed at the memory of her desperate attempt to escape her daily punishment. How he had pushed her down the flight of stairs leading to the basement after he kicked her multiple places. For three days she stayed locked in that basement, dear ol' uncle forgetting about her. It wasn't until he came downstairs to the basement looking for beer did he decide that she had learned her lesson. It was an experience she didn't want to go through again.

Reluctantly, she removed her shirt and hugged her bare arms. Lizzy's eyes hit the floor. She was way past embarrassment. Uncle Ed positioned himself behind her and began to slash at her back. Each cut bringing about a drunken laugh for his throat.

He enjoyed watching blood seep from the open cuts. He took pleasure in hearing gasps come from his niece. To feel her lurch away from the knife was pure happiness to him. Her skin was like butter to the knife and cut easily. In days the cuts would turn to scabs and then beautiful scars would liter her back.

Satisfied with his work, he stood and wiped the knife clean with Lizzy's shirt. He walked out of the room without a word, but a cheap smile plastered to his face. It was about a half an hour before Lizzy got the strength to pick herself up and go to the bathroom to clean herself. The feeling of being violated washed over her. It seemed like hours she stood in the shower, letting the water sting her back.

Like normal she went to bed without dinner. The growl in her stomach, she had learned to tame down to an echo. She crawled onto a lumpy mattress and pulled a thin blanket over her body. Her neck was red from being burned and her back ached with a dull pain. Lizzy was lucky that tonight she had gotten off easier than usual.

She closed her eyes preparing for a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** Before you send off reviews on how unrealistic this is, take into mind that when I wrote the beginning of this story I was almost 14 or 15. It gets better.


	2. Pinch Me I'm Dreamin'

Pinch Me I'm Dreamin'

_"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

The sun began to make its journey from its shadowed abyss. A whimsical tune of music wafted through the morning's air, which was produced by birds. Long before the sun began to rise from its slumber, or the birds began their lyrical song, Lizzy was up. She was no early riser but whenever her uncle was in the house, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He was always the one standing outside her glass fortress with a stone in hand.

One toss, and the fragile castle that was hers was reduced to shattered glass. Every time she would build a better fortress, a stronger fortress and every time her brick, stone, cemented castle would melt into glass. There again, would be Uncle Ed, standing there with a stone in hand, waiting to break apart everything she held. Lizzy had quickly dressed and crept silently into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she was disgusted to find only a six-pack and a half eaten sandwich wrapped in plastic.

Rolling her eyes, she quietly closed the refrigerator door to look at her sleeping uncle. Like a baby, he seemed to be sleeping but not as cute as one. His obese form seemed to take up all but a small portion of the old stripped couch. Her feet treaded silently towards the door. Lizzy retrieved her shoes and slipped them on though not before noticing that the right shoe was beginning to talk.

"Damn."

Her curse prompted a loud snore from her uncle causing her to look quickly back at him. He squirmed a bit but did not wake. Lizzy went back to tying her sneakers; her only goal for the day was to make it through. She picked up a light backpack and carried it in hand, not wanting to upset the pain that was still inflicted on her back. As the sun made its full transition into the sky, Lizzy slipped out of the front door. The air held a warm breeze that comforted Lizzy a tad bit.

With each step she could feel her uncle's power over her wane. She tried to be as far away from her uncle as possible. During the day she was free to be herself. It was the night that took over her. It was the night that suppressed her soul. Her uncle caged her very being so that she couldn't enjoy the life of a regular teenager.

Walking by a newspaper stand she spotted a rack of candy next to the clerk. There was much congestion in the small area making it easy for her nimble fingers to pick up a candy bar and stuff it into her bag. She walked passed the busy scene unnoticed, blending into society's crowd. Lizzy walked the rest of the way to her doom without looking at the scenery. What was to look at?

Chaotic streets, traffic backed up the wazoo with the occasional irritable driver who leaned from his window shouting curses at the driver in front, as if his words could somehow cast a spell to move things along. Lizzy cared not to pay attention to the city's routine life. She finally got to the place she set out for. Lakebridge High School, a place where people were sectioned off into certain groups. Those who were smart usually spent their time with others of that nature, others who were cheerleaders or jocks stuck together, talking about the next game or the next practice.

Among other groups were Goths, decked out in black, punks, their spikes and colors that weren't hard to point out, preps who wore ties and vests. Lizzy belonged to no group. Not that anyone didn't want to befriend her, but she didn't want to befriend anyone else. She didn't want to share her secrets with anyone else and have them look at her with pity. Pity was something she didn't need; it was what she thought her uncle had for her when he first took her in, along with other things.

Lizzy took it upon herself that she lived the days alone. Her only friend being her uncle, and the terrible abuse she was learning to accept. Taking steps into the diverse school she tried to blend in as much as possible. She didn't bother going to her locker, she never did. School was not top priority for her and never was.

Not at all was she good at it, her report card being key evidence. Lizzy picked a seat in her first hour English class and pulled out the Snicker bar she nicked. Tearing the wrapper, she failed to notice Mrs. Doyle, the English teacher, sitting behind her desk. The class was pretty deserted seeing as it was still early. Mrs. Doyle studied the girl behind her glasses. Lizzy downed the candy, like an animal that hadn't eaten for weeks.

Licking the chocolate from her fingers, she looked up to see Mrs. Doyle staring at her. She hated when people stared at her. It was the whole reason why she wore conservative clothes, turtlenecks, pants, and scarves around her neck to hide the scars. Lizzy locked eyes with Mrs. Doyle.

"What did I do?" She asked crinkling the wrapper and putting it in her pocket.

"Besides not doing your homework nothing."

The red haired teacher stood and walked from behind her desk. She had always worried about this girl. How every time she was asked to read a passage from a textbook she would refuse, how she never did any assignments or if she did she turned them in unfinished. Clearly something wasn't right.

"Are you alright Lizzy? You seem a little agitated and angry in class."

Lizzy lifted her grey stormy eyes to meet Mrs. Doyle who stood in front of her. She knew she never excelled in school but she never thought a teacher would care. After all when the day was done and over with, teachers still got their paychecks whether she made the A or not. She shifted in her chair, the pain in her back beginning to radiate.

"Who wouldn't be agitated? It's first hour, no one wants to be here." Lizzy began to bite her fingernail.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,'_ a part of her thought but then there was the other part of her, the much bigger part that said _'Who_ _the hell cares?_' So with that in mind, she brushed her words off like a leaf in the wind. She looked at Mrs. Doyle defiantly, daring her to bring fourth a punishment for her rude words.

Mrs. Doyle seemed to not care and pulled up a chair in front of her pupil's desk. Lizzy was curious to see where this was going. She folded her arms in front of her.

"Elizabeth-"

"My name's Lizzy," she promptly corrected.

Mrs. Doyle closed her eyes for a moment and opened them beginning to correct herself. Fixing her glasses so they sat correctly on her face, she kept her temper held down and patience up. This was the sort of thing she liked as a teacher; the challenges that came with certain students.

"Lizzy, right. Is-Is everything all right with you? I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you and for that I apologize."

A smile crept on Lizzy's face. It really wasn't a smile but a symbol of her spotting another member of the pity party. She knew Mrs. Doyle had noticed her picking spots in the back of her class to avoid human contact or sitting by herself in the cafeteria. Work kept pilling up on Mrs. Doyle, distracting her from a troubled student. The question wasn't was everything all right with Lizzy but if Mrs. Doyle actually cared a smidge about her why did she let work get in the way of her speaking to Lizzy?

"What do you mean is everything alright? Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

"I see you sitting alone all the time. You looked depressed. Do you have any friends?"

Friends. What were they? From Lizzy had observed they were people who had nerve enough to speak to you and present themselves as friends but then turn around and talk about you. If that was what friends were she didn't need them. The only friend she ever had was her uncle. He was the only one who was ever there for her, though it was never in a positive way.

"No I don't have friends Mrs. D and I don't need em. Friends stab you in the back. They say that everything will be okay and it won't. You tell them your darkest secrets expecting them to keep them safe but they don't. You see Mrs. D, I don't live in a delusional world anymore. I see the truth. Friends are really your enemies."

Mrs. Doyle was speechless, not a word came to mind. How could a girl be so none connected with the world around her? This girl was full of darkness, almost as if she was empty. She was so different from every other student she had encountered. The bell rang sending her from her stupor.

Lizzy hid a crazed smile behind her hand but as Mrs. Doyle walked away the smile melted into a thin line. Students began to file in, all talking to one another. None of them seemed to notice the girl sitting in the back staring out of the window. She didn't actually enjoy this lack of attention from people her own age but it was better than dealing with their questions, their stares. She only wished her uncle would do the same as everyone else. She failed to notice Mrs. Doyle last glance at her, her thoughts being among the clouds now.

She realized that she had gotten little to no sleep. Her mind had kept thinking that at any minute her uncle would come back to her room, not feeling satisfied with his first job. After awhile though, she had managed to drift into a restless sleep. As the sky held her interest and Mrs. Doyle began her class, Lizzy noted not the light fluffy clouds but the specks of dark spots in the sky.

Were they birds? No they weren't moving at all. Figments of the imagination were the only reasonable explanation for them. It was the stress that her uncle gave her, yes that was it, stress. The black spots melted into complete darkness covering all of her eyes. Lizzy's forehead rested against the cool glass as she fell into a light slumber.

The mutterings of her English teacher swirled into dizzy nonsense. Her body relaxed as her eyes cooled against the darkness her eyelids provided her with. It was a calm sensation her mind felt, until it took a violent jerk. Lizzy began to open her eyes but they felt like they were being weighed down by some invisible strength. Her heart began to clamber within its bony cage, which she could hear loudly in her ears.

The spinning in her head stopped but the fast paces of her heart continued. Taking multiple deep breaths, she opened her eyes expecting to see a white painted classroom and a silently short teacher standing at the front of the black board, pointing to various verbs. That was not the case. Gulping, her grey orbs took a look around. She appeared to be in a large creamy colored room.

"Lizzy I don't think you're in Kansas anymore," she whispered to herself.

The room felt earthly and held a kingly bed against the center of the room. Golden trim went around the elegant walls and a statue of a woman held a candle in both hands, caught Lizzy's interest. The floor was a lovely light green color obviously made out of some sort of stone. The smell of the outdoors reached her nostrils, bringing a smile to her lips. At the end of the room were to elegant doors leading to a graceful balcony.

Never had she dreamed of something like this, something that seemed so real. The air tickled against her skin and she actually felt it. Could it be just the school's air conditioner hitting her skin? As she took steps around the room, her feet felt like they were really hitting the floor. Could this be real?

What ever it was Lizzy didn't want to wake from it. The room was beginning to comfort her. Her worries began to drift off into one of the many rooms in her mind. But what was this amazing place? She scratched her auburn colored hair in wonderment.

"Nay, I can not. I am already late to see my father."

Lizzy's head whipped towards the door. Someone was right outside and she was probably in whoever it was's room! The voice was deep yet soft but frightened Lizzy nonetheless. She quickly searched around for a place to hide. Under the bed?

No. The last time she hid under a bed she was found out in record time_. 'I could dangle off the balcony. No! Someone would be bound to see me. OH, come on Lizzy damn it think!'_

The knob on the door began to slowly turn. Lizzy bit her lip.

"I will see you come sunrise."

That was it if she didn't make a decision now she was toast and not the good golden-crusted kind. Her eyes landed on another door. Quickly, she ran to it and through herself in. Soft materials collided with her body. She had hidden in a closet.

The sound of a door opening and lightly closing reached her ears followed by light steps, so light she could barely catch them. Lizzy put a hand over her mouth to stop her loud breathing. She prayed who ever it was didn't need to change clothes. _'What the hell kinda dream is this_?' She wondered, never had she dreamed something this intense.

Legolas closed the door to his room wanting nothing more than to go down to the archery turf with his friend and practice his skill among others. Alas, the duties of a prince never seemed to end. He was wanted in his father's study in thirty minutes to speak about a ball he was planning in a few months, the date was still in discussion. Why his father needed him for this was what his mind questioned. Social gatherings among royals were never much to his liking.

Promptly he ran a brush through his golden hair and put it onto his dresser. The elven prince looked down at his mud splattered clothing. Silently he cursed. Why he went horseback riding after breakfast he did not know. Then he remembered, he needed an adrenaline rush.

Legolas wondered if he could possibly get away with a few spots of mud on his leggings. Sighing he made his way to his closet.

As soon as he opened the door his intense light blue eyes fell on a girl. He stood there for a moment just looking at the auburn haired girl. His eyes roamed over her figure and he gawked at her odd clothing.

"What are you doing in my room?" His voice seemed to carry an air of anger. The elven prince considered that the girl could be a prisoner who escaped his father's dungeon some kind of way. If she wasn't a prisoner she had to be some kind of servant who lusted after him. He deepened his stare not caring if he frightened the intruder.

Lizzy stared at the incredibly handsome guy in front of her, though her thoughts were not of that nature. Her breath caught in her throat. If this was a dream it was a too real dream. A dream, she was more than ready to wake up from. She locked eyes on the stranger in front of her, though she had a hard time keeping her eyes on his.

"_Okay_," she laughed and abruptly stopped to growl. "I'm ready to wake up now."

The guy started to speak in some unusual language to her. Not understanding anything he was saying, she closed her eyes. Maybe she was having a mental break down, due to her uncle's abuse. All she knew was that the man in front of her seemed to be angered by her presence in his room. His anger reminded her of Uncle Ed's own rage.

In that instant she received a flashback from when she was younger. By accident, she knocked over some papers from her uncle's job. She remembered the anger written on his face, the loud yells which came from his mouth. It would take him hours to get everything back in order. Words weren't the only things that were thrown at her.

Having that memory resurface, she opened her eyes and could not look at the stranger before her. The fury in his eyes reminded her too much of her uncle. She covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out whatever was being said to her. More than anything right now, she wanted to wake up, if in fact this was a dream. Legolas seized speaking.

Perhaps this girl did not understand. Maybe she was human. She certainly did not carry the aura of an elf. Knowing that he had to go to another one of his father's meetings made him stressed. Perhaps the girl was simply lost and got frightened when she heard him entering his room. Legolas never liked to think the worst about others.

He took a sigh. "Are you lost dear maiden?"

Lizzy didn't respond to the question, being too lost in her mind and scared at the same time._ 'I want to wake up. I want to wake up,'_ her thoughts repeated. Her shaky hand reached up and closed the closet door, sending herself hurdling into darkness.

Legolas' brow creased. Quite clearly this was a frightened girl. This was indeed a delicate situation. The thought of attending his father's meeting went forgotten. He opened his closet door again, expecting to see this scared creature, but there was no one. His blue orbs stared at nothing but his wardrobe, not a girl in sight.

Surely his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"Sorcery. This must be some sort of sorcery." He slammed the closet door and set out to seek his father. Not just the ball was going to be discussed.

Lizzy's brain took a jerk and her heart rate increased. After a minute her body calmed down and she opened her eyes to see she was no longer in a darkened closet.

"Lizzy...Lizzy...Lizzy! Do you mind joining the waking world?" Mrs. Doyle stood in front of the blackboard, both hands on her hips. Every student, it seemed had their eyes turned toward the sleeping student. The bell gave a ring and she shook her head before she gathered her backpack. Mrs. Doyle watched with concerned eyes as Lizzy walked to her second hour.

"It was just a dream," Lizzy muttered.


	3. Torn

Torn

_"For the blood is the life."_

_-Unknown_

The too real dream Lizzy experienced was the only thing she could think about for the remainder of the day. How the room she was in was the most elegant and beautiful place her eyes had ever looked upon. Oh how she would have loved to stay in that one room, if only that man she encountered hadn't walked in. Her feet walked in no particular pace from her school. With thoughts still plaguing her, she walked home.

Normally any strange dreams she had, she would shake off but this one was too real. Everyone has that one dream that seems a little too real right? She shook the dumb dream off to focus on the more real things at hand. Her destination, being the only place she could call home was where her torture lied. Maybe Uncle Ed wouldn't be home.

Maybe he'd be out with his drinking buddies. Lizzy sucked her teeth. It wouldn't be a likely thing. He usually went out to drink at night. She dug a hand into her pocket, ready to endure the pain that was to be dealt to her this afternoon. Her feet clambered up the broken down stairs of the porch, which long ago should have been fixed. Taking a breath, she went in.

The sound of a blaring television met her ears. Dropping her backpack, she made her way to the loud television in an attempt to cut it off. A thick hand caught her wrist before her fingers touched the button. Grey eyes looked into brown murdering ones. Lizzy's tongue froze in her mouth. Her legs wanted to run but it was no use trying to get away.

The putrid smell of alcohol was once again on his breath. "Leave the TV alone." Hatred was deep and detectable in his voice. It was the only thing he carried for the girl.

"It was too loud. I was-"

A deep growl emitted from somewhere deep inside Ed's throat. "You like to touch my things do you?" He dragged her down the hall and to her room. Lizzy wondered what this was about as she stepped over beer cans. As a consequence of her uncle's drinking problem, the house was filled like a garbage dump with all or any of the alcohol cans and bottles he drank.

She wished more then anything that she could turn back time to be back with her brothers and mother and prevent their murder. Ed threw open the door to her room and pushed her in. Lizzy looked around. Ed pushed passed her and reached underneath her bed.

Lizzy stood in her what she thought was her strong brick fortress, prepared for whatever her uncle had for her. This time he was not going to win, but as he reached underneath her flimsy bed, his fat hand searching for something, her fortress melted into glass. There she stood with a clear view of her uncle with that familiar stone bouncing in his hand.

It seemed like an eternity until Uncle Ed pulled out a fairly crinkled photograph. The photograph she always longed for, that got her through rough days. It was the only piece of her family she had except for a few scattered memories. To see her cruel uncle holding what was rightfully hers both angered her and made her worry for the safety of the glossy paper. He held the picture up to her view.

"You want to touch my things, so I'll touch yours." He held the picture up to his face. "Photo under your bed of your dead family. This nonsense has to be stuffed from your head. They aren't coming back."

"This," he pointed to the picture in his hand. "Is apart of your past."

Right before her very eyes he ripped the picture in two. The smiling faces of her mother and two brothers were torn from her yet again. Uncle Ed had thrown his stone, successfully breaking her fortress. Lizzy's chest thundered, trying to take in air quickly. Her mind could not believe what had happened.

She wanted to shout, scream how much she hated him. Her greatest fear was her uncle and usually she would dare not speak a word against him, at least not to his face. But this time she found words stumbling from her mouth, purely from the pent up anger she held against him.

"You bastard! You dirty evil bastard! That belonged to me and you had no right to even look at it." She could not keep her emotions in check. How dare he rip the picture of them to pieces beyond repair? Before she could even think she was screaming how much she hated him.

Uncle Ed did not approve at all of her attitude. He brought a hand across the young girl's face. Immediately, Lizzy stopped yelling. Her cheek stung and began to turn red; she knew she had done the wrong thing. Ed's anger got the best of him. He swung a fist into her stomach. Winded, Lizzy collapsed to the floor with a thud. Her lungs tried to suck in the air that was taken from her.

There was no kindness in Uncle Ed's eyes as he began kicking his niece repeatedly just to hear the whimpers escape from her mouth. He laughed. His continuation of kicking seized so that he could reach his hand in his pocket for his pocketknife. Feeling around in both pockets, he cursed as he realized he forgotten it somewhere. In his rage at the fact, he gave his niece one last kick before turning around and leaving.

Perhaps he kicked her too hard, for the sickening sound of something crunching reached her ears. Pain followed after the noise. Trying hard not to breathe deeply, for it hurt like hell, she touched a finger to her lip and brought it to her eyes. She hit the floor too hard and it had busted her lip, for there was blood trickling down her finger. From what she learned in Biology, without blood no one could survive.

Blood was life and without it one would die. Mostly everyday then, she watched the life trickle from her. Her eyes floated back to her torn picture before she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Wounded

**Wounded**

_"Last night I dreamed I ate ten-pound marshmallow, and when I woke up the pillow was gone."_

_-Tommy Cooper_

Lizzy couldn't recall how long she had been out cold on the floor of her bedroom. She was awake, though she did not dare to open her eyes. She knew her ribs were broken due to her uncle's intense kicking, but oddly enough when she breathed it did not hurt.

'_Am I dead?'_

The thought crossed her mind with much hope. Death was something that she thought about every single day. When she was in the bathroom, she thought about taking the blade from her uncle's razor to slit her wrists. When she was in the kitchen making a sandwich, she thought about using the knife to stab herself. Millions of ideas popped into her head over years, though she never pursued any of them.

She felt her head in contact with something soft. In fact, her whole body felt strangely comfortable. Lizzy took a breath and opened her grey eyes. She was not at all in her small room and certainly not on the floor where she had laid unconscious. The room she was now in was full of white light and was painted a light green color.

The sound of birds chirping merrily wafted through the air, adding to the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the girl. Lizzy looked around and saw that she was in a bed that was roughly the size of a king sized bed maybe a bit larger. The sheets that she was tucked under were a pale green to match the walls. Groaning, she tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. Not denying that she was scared out of her wits, for she was in a room unknown to her, she turned to see whom the hand that stopped her belonged to and when she did she flinched away.

"You should not move so much, it could slow the healing process."

The voice came from a man seated in a chair next to her. He had blonde hair that was shoulder length, deep brown eyes and pale skin. He held a look of concern as Lizzy made as much distance between her and the man as possible without falling to the floor.

"There is no need to be frightened. A friend of mine and I found you unconscious in the hall."

Lizzy looked down at herself, finally realizing that her regular clothes were gone from her body and in place of them was a white sleeping gown. She could feel the tight bandages over her ribcage. A horrible feeling came over her when she realized someone had changed her clothes. A violent urge went through her but she quickly suppressed it as the man spoke.

"The healers had to remove your clothing to address the wound... if you were wondering they were all female healers."

Lizzy did not know what to say. Apparently, this person had helped her but where was she? Had she been finally taken from her uncle's house? Genuinely, this man seemed to care about her but did he have other intentions? She kept her distance from this person, still staring at him.

Her broken ribs caused her no pain and that was what she wondered about too. There was a knock on the closed door and a tall figure entered in. The wounded girl looked up in the direction of the door and her eyes went wide. It was the same man or whatever he was from her dream, the dream that had freaked her out because of its too real features.

Was this the same dream?

"Has she woken yet?"

His question had been answered as he looked at the terrified girl who sat on the very edge of the bed. Again Lizzy noticed the man's pointed ears and his deep blue eyes cut into her own. There was a certain aura to him that the other man who sat by her bedside did not have, what it was she did not know nor wanted to try and figure out. She shifted her eyes

to the other man as he pushed back some of his golden hair so that it rested behind his ear, which she noticed with awe that it too was pointed.

"W-where am I and what are you people?"

The man sitting by her bedside took no care that the second question the girl asked was quite rude. How could she not know an elf when she saw one? He cleared his throat and made to explain but his friend answered before he got the chance.

"To your first question, you are in Mirkwood the realm of King Thranduil. Secondly, we

are elves."

Lizzy mulled this fact over for a bit. Elves could not be real and where the heck was Mirkwood?

'_Did Uncle Ed ship me off to some foreign country while I was unconscious?'_

She shook this thought off because Uncle Ed only spent his money on alcohol and cigs. This wasn't making any sense. Yet again she was in this dream world her mind was creating or was her mind creating all this? She always thought that her mind would create darker things, not this bright room with tall faeries standing before her.

"I am Elrendor and this is Legolas." Elrendor, who was sitting beside her said. Lizzy eyed them she was very much confused.

Legolas sat down at the end of the bed, his eyes fixed on Lizzy. Just the other day she was in his closet hiding and now she sat before him as frightened as a deer that had seen its predator. He had of course told his father of what had happened and he did not believe him, but now the proof was right in the palm of his hand.

"We mean you no harm." Legolas spoke, hoping that this would put the girl at ease but she stayed stock still where she was, her eyes darting from Elrendor to him.

"May I ask why you were in my room a few days ago?"

Elrendor did not think Legolas should be questioning the girl just when she gained consciousness. She already looked scared enough, but to his surprise and Legolas' she spoke, giving an answer to the question.

Lizzy thought it would not do any good to not speak to them seeing as she was at their mercy. They had after all, showed her compassion by tending to the wounds her uncle had given her. They had cared enough to do this when no other would have.

"I-I was...I had fallen asleep in class and I saw these like spots. I didn't think anything of it, but then my head started to-to spin and...and my heart was beating really really really fast and so I opened my eyes and I was in your room." She pointed to Legolas, almost pleading for him to believe her.

The elf held no emotion in his features. He nodded though not understanding anything. '_How can a mortal girl end up in my bedroom just by dreaming?'_

"It seems impossible that a young girl can come to be in my room just by dreaming and a mere _human _no less." Legolas said with a touch of disbelief in his voice.

Lizzy did not at all like his tone. So what she was a human? What was wrong with being a human? He made it seem as if he were better than her. She scowled, anger clouding over her.

"What the hell is wrong with being a human?" Lizzy said.

Legolas looked a bit taken aback by the rudeness in this girl's voice. Never had he been spoken to in such a way, especially by a member of the opposite sex.

"I beg your pardon? There is nothing wrong with being human, it is that they do not possess any magical powers, so the story you told me can not be truthful."

"So you're callin' me a liar. If I was gonna dream my way somewhere it would not be your stupid bedroom!"

Legolas smirked, "How do I know that? But that is besides the point which is mortals can not have such powers you described."

Lizzy was about to roar back something rude that would have put Legolas to shame but

Elrendor intervened. "Legolas, perhaps you should inform you father that- pardon me young lady but do you by chance have a name?" Elrendor looked kindly to Lizzy who was glaring at Legolas.

"Lizzy," she said continuing to glare.

"Inform your father that Lady Lizzy has awoken."

Legolas nodded to Elrendor and left without at all acknowledging the girl on the bed. Lizzy felt so angry but quickly tiredness over swept her body and glancing back at Elrendor, she decided he was alright and laid slowly back down. Elrendor put a hand over Lizzy's small limp one but she quickly pulled it away. The elf apologized but the teenager gave this no mind. This was whom she was, one who never got close to anyone.

The pillow under her head gave her much comfort and almost lulled her to sleep, but she fought against it for a while.

"I don't too much like your friend."

Elrendor laughed. It was a laugh which lightened Lizzy's mind for a moment and almost made her smile. She looked at him never more serious in her life. Elrendor caught her look and stifled his laughter. He set his brown eyes on her and slightly asked her to speak.

"I am telling you this and you've gotta believe me when I say this, I was not lying. That was how I got into your friend's room. I don't even know where Mirkwood is. I've never heard of it. Up until now I didn't know elves even existed. Please believe me, you have got to."

Lizzy looked around for something to prove her case but she couldn't find a thing from her own world that could back her up. A thought popped into her head.

'_When they undressed me they had to have put my clothes somewhere.'_

"Where are my clothes?"

Elrendor went to a closet and pulled out a ragged pair of oddly tough material and a thin shirt. "These my lady? To be honest I have never seen clothes as such as these before."

"That is because I don't come from here, you have to believe-" Her words were cut short as she began to see black dots cloud over her eyes. The heart within her chest began to beat at a rapid pace. Quickly she closed her eyes as a dizzy feeling washed over her. Elrendor watched with amazed eyes as the girl before him ever so slowly began to fade away into nothingness. He blinked rapidly to make sure he was not seeing things.

When the shock hit him, he knew the truth, which was that the girl had not been lying. With that he dropped her clothes to the floor. Legolas entered the room once more this time with his father in tow. Legolas' eyes moved to the bed where Lizzy once was.

"Where has she gone Elrendor?"

Elrendor could not bring himself to speak. Lizzy had vanished right before his very eyes! Legolas asked him once more and Elrendor stuttered out his answer.

"Sh-she disappeared. She was te-telling me that sh-she did-did not come from this world and she j-just disa-disappeared."

Thranduil looked from the empty bed that he could tell had been occupied, to Elrendor who was still in shock to Legolas who looked highly upset that the girl had slipped from his fingertips once again. Legolas had told him the story in which the girl had told him. Now seeing what has happened he believed this to be the truth. There was a mortal who possessed the ability to go to different realms through dreams. He turned to his son for the first time not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Leave this room empty. If she is able to come here when she dreams, perhaps now that she knows one room in this palace she will return here. When either of the two of you get a chance, check this room for the girl. In the mean time I will contact Mithrandir and ask him of his knowledge on things of this matter."

Elrendor, knocked from his stupor nodded. "Yes my lord."

* * *

Lizzy felt her heart slow its fast paced beats and the pain her ribs caused her once more. Moaning, she opened her eyes to see she was on the hard floor of her room. The house was quiet and she eased herself to a sitting position.

'_So it was a dream,' _she thought satisfied. Though when she looked down she saw that she still was dressed in the clean white gown that had been given to her and the bandages were still wrapped around her ribs. It might have been all a dream but it was indeed real.


	5. Drowsy

**Drowsy **

_"Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday."_

_-Unknown_

Swirls of smoke drifted like a lost trekker on the open road over the heads of many men and few women. The stench of alcohol engulfed the ragged looking bar in which many sat, openly talking. The occasional drunk would get riled up and start a brawl with the person he was seated next to, only to have a lean but scruffy appearing owner come from a hidden office to break it up. A long bar supported a few men hanging off of bar stools, ordering one drink after the next. Many woes were lost in this one place, due to alcohol, which seemed to be the answer for most of those who sat gulping down many stained glasses of the rancid liquids.

The bartender, a large looking man, stood behind the bar cleaning a glass with a dirty looking rag. His feeble attempts at cleansing the glass failed for the unclean rag only dirtied the glass more. He sniffed deeply making his Texas Ranger styled mustache move to one side and settle back. His beady eyes settled to one portly man before him who seemed to be wallowing in his drink.

"How ya holdin' up being a parent Ed?"

Ed looked up from his beer and at the bartender who seemed to know him well. Of course he spent most of his time here if he wasn't at his job. The bar brought him comfort that nothing else could except maybe a one night stand with some whore he had picked up on a drinking spree. He did not stay home because he hated the sight of his niece who reminded him so much of his retched sister. Lizzy, to him, was one to loathe not love.

When he first gained custody of Lizzy, when her mother was murdered along with her two brothers, her aesthetic and imaginative nature resembled her mother so much it drove him into a rage of hate. When in his youth the only words that seeped from his parents' mouth were of Laura, his little sister and what she had accomplished. Laura was editor of her school newspaper, Laura made the honor roll all through high school, Laura was chosen to sing lead in the school play...It drove him nuts. So to see an almost exact replica of his little sister end up on his door step with a social worker, it again sparked the hate he had for his sister whom he had stopped speaking to after he moved out of his parents' house.

Lizzy had the long dark hair Laura had once possessed, the small round nose and the one dimple that was imprinted in her cheek when she smiled. Her eyes on the other hand were grey, which she inherited seemingly from her father whom from his understanding ran out on his sister. He was forced to take his sister's remaining child seeing as he was her only relative. This did not please him at all but only made his attitude worse. Lizzy was the root of all his problems, his unhappiness; she was unwanted to him and nothing but a burden.

"Ed?"

"It's like rasin' a pup." Ed grunted. "They're always needin' sumthin' or pissin' all over the floor."

He drained his mug of all its contents and slapped a few bills on the countertop. Throwing on his jacket he added mostly to himself. "Sept mine isn't pissin' on the floor only bleeding."

The bartender took his money and wished him good luck as he left from the bar scene.

-----------------------

Lizzy held her arm around her aching ribs as she once more did a glance over in the mirror. The white gown she had on in her insane dream was still on her petite body. This could not be, but it was, for the bandages were still held intact. More than once she thought herself to be insane. Yes insanity was the answer. She had endured as much as she could take from her uncle and now her mind had tricked itself into believing she was in one place when she really wasn't.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself but instantly regretted it. The ache on her insides began to burn with such a passion she dropped to her knees. Two times she had had dreams that touched too close to reality. It could only be her insanity. Was this something she would have to learn to deal with? Would she be visiting this strange place every time she went to sleep?

This issue went through her mind at such a speed it almost made her dizzy. Not at all did she like this predicament. Why must things always be screwy for her? She knew all her problems started when she first arrived at her uncle's doorstep. At first he treated her with kindness, but now she knew that was only because every week someone from Social Services would checkup on them.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive way met her ears. Instantly Lizzy halted her state of thinking to look down at her gown she wore that looked a little too rich. In all honesty the gown appeared to be made for someone of royalty. It did not belong on her body at all and if her uncle saw such a thing he'd accuse her of stealing it. Ignoring the pain her body felt, she lifted the dress above her head.

This triggered the ache her ribs felt. She quickly flung the nightgown in the far corner of her room and stumbled over to her closet to pull out the first article of clothing her hand felt. Lizzy was sure her uncle would be in her room in no time to check up on her. Whether he was in a drunken rage or not, she did not take the time to think about. A long shirt covered her white bandages, which she noticed were wrapped quite tight.

She barely had time to throw on a pair of old shorts that had once belonged to her uncle, when his heavy footsteps met her ears and he threw open the door. She eased herself to the floor and stared at the floorboards, not wanting to look at the face of her uncle. A minute of silence passed and for that minute Lizzy knew not what to think. She only wished more than anything that he would say something so as to make the sudden feel of anxiety go away. He did nor said anything and only turned, slamming the door behind himself.

Lizzy let out a great breath she never knew she held in. This simple action made pain radiate in her once more. She got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Her mission was to get rid of this pain she was feeling. Lizzy's shaky hand opened the medicine cabinet and her eyes went in search of something, anything that would get of what she felt.

While in her search, she thought about those people who had helped her. Elves they said they were, but they definitely weren't Santa's kind. The one who had sat by her bedside was kind enough but the other she didn't like too much. He crossed her as...full of himself. Though these supposed elves had fixed her up a tad, she was in no rush to see them again.

Her hand wrapped around a bottle of cold medicine. She quickly scanned the label and when her eyes hit the words 'relieves pain' she unscrewed the top and tapped two pills into the palm of her hand. Quietly she tip toed to the kitchen and found an empty glass. She filled it to the rim with water and took the pills into her mouth, the water drowning them afterward. Lizzy set her glass down on the counter and proceeded to her room, in hopes of not catching her uncle's attention.

What the teenager did not read on the bottle was the warning, sized in small print: 'May cause drowsiness'.


	6. Back Again

**Back Again**

_"It is not length of life, but depth of life."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

A darkened room served as both a prison and a sanctuary for Lizzy. Most of her life was being spent in this one small room, the only things to give her comfort was a ragged bed and the tattered pieces of a photograph that once showed the happy faces of her family. She had collected the pieces of the photograph from the floor and tried to piece them back together with various pieces of tape. The now run-down picture sat on her dresser for her to stare at.

It was her dim prison that she was sure she'd spend her youth in.

When the wrath of her uncle had proven to be too much to handle, she always had chosen her room to secrete herself. The door would muffle her uncle's shouts and many times she had leaned against it just to gain her bearings. Many times she wished in that very room that she had another life, a life away from this one. She wished that someone would come and rescue her and save her from all her troubles, but she didn't want to be rescued. She did not want to be the damsel in distress.

She did not want to have to depend on some imaginary person to come and save her from her wicked uncle. No, she would save herself.

She would be that person who would rise up and save herself. It was just a matter of finding enough courage to finally stand up on her own. Until then, she had to hide behind her fortress, waiting for her uncle to throw the next stone.

The stone that began to wear down her psyche each time it was thrust. All that was left of her was a cold outer exterior no one wanted to befriend. For that she blamed no one, for it was no one's fault. She was on her own in everyway and she, at the same time, both embraced and hated who she was. To her mind she was no one, nothing but a minuscule dot in a world of millions.

Lizzy sat on her bed clutching her ribs. The pain had long since stopped. Who would have thought cold medicine would stop such an ache? She kept her eyes wide, focusing on the wall in front of her. The pressure of sleep encircled her like a warm blanket. It urged her to give into what it had to offer, but she refused it.

Lizzy did not want to go to sleep and end up in that Mirk place those people had claimed she was in. Not at all did she want to encounter them again. They weren't normal at all. At first she had forced herself to believe that she was fantasying to get away from her same boring abusive life, but when she woke from her dream the evidence was on her very body.

This was real and she did not desire to go back.

The medicine was beginning to ware down on her and sleep was oncoming. There was no way around it. Lizzy tried walking around the room, jumping up and down, pinching herself so that her mind focused on the slight pain more than sleep, but no avail. She retired to her bed and focused on the paint peeling on the wall. Small spots were beginning to show on the light blue colored walls.

She hastily shook her coffee colored head, but the spots did not leave her vision. Her eyelids began to droop, becoming as heavy as lead. Keeping them open was impossible and it was not long before she gave into sleep.

* * *

The fair-haired prince sat quietly in the room where the girl had once been. He was waiting for her to return so that the mystery of her could be solved. Mithrandir had been sent word of this happening but they had been sent no response back in return. If this truly intrigued the old wizard he would come and Legolas had no doubt that he would come. So there sat the elven prince with nothing to occupy his time.

He much rather would be out on his horse, galloping on rough terrains or testing his skill in archery against others, but it was his turn to relieve Elrendor from this task he now was performing. There was something to that girl, besides the rudeness he had felt radiating from her. Not at all did he like how she behaved, but could he blame her, for she was confused. In that moment her decided to clear the conduct of the girl.

Legolas took a stress filled sigh. Between this and his father's ranting about the impending ball. The whole event, he knew, was for no innocent purpose. For many years now and even before he had joined the fellowship of the ring, his father wanted him to find someone suitable for himself. Yes, it was true that he was an elf and he had his whole immortal life to find someone to stand by his side, but Thranduil wanted to ensure that his thrown would be secure and that someday an heir would be produced.

Consequently, this drove the prince mad, forcing him to spend much time outside the palace walls. He was not at all ready to venture into that point in his life. The fever of seeing Middle Earth was still fresh inside his mind and he did not want to give that up. To be honest he felt a small tinge of gratefulness that something as strange as a mortal girl being able to reach his father's kingdom through her dreams, would happen and take his mind off that retched ball.

Right now he would give anything for that damned ball to be cancelled. At that thought, the air in the room grew still and he looked up from his thoughts. His senses were perking up, which told him something was about to happen.

'_Perhaps she is coming_,' he thought with much interest.

The atmosphere did not indicate anything evil but quite the opposite. There was the feeling of decency, though it was very weak and faint to detect. Before his very eyes, a ghostly appearance began to form on the luxurious bed.

His oceanic blue eyes went wider when the form began to generally become more corporeal. Soon the girl whom he and Elrendor had found wounded in the long corridor they had walked down was laid before him.

She was not in the nightgown they had given her, but a long seemingly tunic and breeches that had looked as if they had been cut much too short by a seamstress. For a minute she did not stir and Legolas thought about what he should say when she awoke. Of course his father would want to know of the maiden's arrival and Elrendor too. This was indeed a strange happening. He watched as she began to wake from her sleep.

Lizzy' s eyelids fluttered open and with that her disbelief that she was again, not in her room. She quickly sat up, ignoring the dull ache her ribs still had. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. This could not be happening, not again. Her senses jerked her and she caught the feeling that she was not alone. Giving a sideways glance she discovered the elf was the same one that had came across her as snobby and had a thing against mortals.

He cleared his throat when her eyes gave a narrow glare towards him.

"Now do you believe me, or do you still believe that I am incapable of coming here-" Lizzy motioned her hand lazily around the elaborate room. "Through my dreams?"

"Aye, I believe you now that I have seen it with my own eyes. Though I still find it unusual that a mortal may be capable of such a thing. Do you delve into the essence of magic?"

Lizzy crossed her arms and continued to glare further with a shake of her head she said,

"What's with you and mortals? I mean what do you have against humans? Elves can't be any better than humans."

At this Legolas smirked. This girl had no idea of the history elves or their nature. Of course, he did not put his own race above others but it was quite amusing to him to be able to explain his kind.

"Elves, Lady Lizzy, are pure creatures created by-"

"What makes you think I care? Obviously you don't care about humans, since you don't think they could do anything..." Lizzy interrupted rudely, not caring at all for this elf.

Though at the end of her sentence she faded out, not knowing what to call what her predicament was.

"I never said that I cared not for men at all. It was you who said that." Legolas countered back.

"Whatever," Lizzy crossed her arms. She spotted her clothes, which were folded neatly in a chair. Getting up from the bed and ignoring the stare from the elf she went to gather what rightfully belonged to her in her arms. So many questions tugged at the elf's brain but he restrained himself from asking them. He would find out all he needed to know in time.

"You seem like you've got something against being a human and why do you keep saying mortal, I mean everybody dies right?" Lizzy asked while inspecting her ragged jeans.

Legolas crossed his arms over his lithe form. "Nay, everyone does not die. Elves are

immortal as I would have explained if you had not so rudely interrupted and I have nothing against humans for I have many human friends."

"You're lying. You can't be immortal, everybody has to die sometime." Lizzy ignored Legolas explanation completely.

"Elves live forever, they may only die in battle or of a broken heart."

Lizzy mentally groaned. There was a surprise at the end of every rope and Lizzy had a hard time digesting it all. It was like some twisted fairytale, but why the hell was she partaking in it? She stared at the elf while unconsciously hugging her clothes to her chest. She knew he didn't much like her and the feeling was a mutual one.

"So now that I'm in your world what are you going to do about it?"

Legolas' face was blank. "Take you to my father."

Questions rose within the girl. "Who's your father?"

"King of the realm you stand in."

Legolas departed from the room leaving Lizzy to ponder on what his words.

'_Elves, living forever and now kings, what's next dwarves and wicked witches?'_

Realizing that the now elven prince had exited the room she hurried after him at a pace that did not object to her injury.

'_Will this dream ever end?' _She thought with a halfhearted sigh.


	7. Second Home

**Second Home**

_"Do not trust the horse, Trojans! Whatever it is, I fear the Greeks, even though they bring gifts." _

-_Virgil_, The Aeneid

Lizzy walked in reluctance several steps behind the elven prince. The hall she walked through was ostentatious. Tapestries were hung on the walls and the floor seemed to be made of marble. She wasn't to be deceived by the grandness of the place she was in. Such grandeur did not fool her eyes; her mind was still sharp as ever.

Her eyes bore into the back of this supposed elf and she shook her head with narrowed eyes. Now she knew why he was so full of himself. He probably grew up in this place, if he was indeed a prince. He probably got whatever he wanted just with a wave of his hand and at the drop of a dime people jumped at his orders. Lizzy had no intention of giving into his or anyone else's wishes while she was here and this simple fact was probably why Legolas disliked her.

Her bare feet made virtually no sound as they stepped through the hall. There were a few who passed by and paid no attention to Lizzy, though Lizzy noticed them and to her amazement everyone she saw had pointed ears. When spotting this she would quickly cast her gaze back to the marble floor. The elf she was following took so many twists and turns she quickly felt her head beginning to spin. She wanted to shout to herself to wake up from this retched dream but she herself was not listening.

'_Of all the places to dream up, you dreamt up this one Lizzy.'_ She mentally told herself.

It was a bit longer that she walked behind the one she had come to detest and finally he stopped at the front of a tall oak door. Still lagging behind, she missed the angry glare from the elf that told her to hurry up. Lizzy stopped walking and looked at the elf.

"What now, you open the door and shove me into another realm?"

Legolas just gave her a glare and lightly rapped on the door. A pliable but powerful voice answered the knock, bidding them to come in. Skepticism invaded Lizzy. Of course she was having a hard time trusting this elf before her, she was _dreaming _for heaven's sake. She looked to the elf, not sure if she should go in. It was in that short time that she stopped to think did the elf take hold of her arm.

Lizzy tried to jerk her arm back in clear protest. Anger clouded her very being and flashes from the past invaded her mind.

_She was eleven or so and was sitting in front of the small television. The luminosity of the television shrouded over her small kid like figure. For an hour she had actually forgotten about the day that would take claim of her life forever. The cartoon presented before her helped to ease her mind from the loss that she endured a few years before. These small children shows acted in a manner much more deeper than entertainment._

_Lizzy took time to stretch her arms as a commercial came on. It had almost been three hours that her uncle had been out and she began to worry. The streetlights had long came on and the nightly sounds messed with her head. It was the slam of the door that brought her relief. She watched as her stout uncle made his way into the kitchen._

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, damn it, get in here!"_

_When her uncle yelled she jumped right up and rushed into the kitchen. Uncle Ed had been nice enough to take her in when her mother and brothers had died; she did not want to disappoint him. This was why she tried extra hard to behave, especially when a social worker came around. Lizzy thought herself to be doing a pretty good job seeing as when a social worker did drop by the house Uncle Ed was particularly much more nicer to her._

_"Yes," Lizzy said._

_Her eyes met the angry ones of her uncle's. His fat finger was pointing to an empty plate that sat on the table, an empty bag of chips next to the plate. Before she had sat down to some late night cartoons, Lizzy had a snack and apparently forgotten to clean up after herself. Her heart pounded within her chest at the anger she could see from her uncle. She hadn't meant to leave her plate on the table; it was just a slip of the mind._

_"S-sorry, I forgot-"_

_"That's always the case with you isn't it? I have told you time and time again to clean up after yourself." _

_Spit flew from his mouth with every word. His face was quickly turning red. He was fed up with the girl in front of him and this time he would hear no apologizes. The last thing on his to do list was take in a niece. He wanted nothing to do with her._

_Lizzy began to rub her hands together out of sheer nervousness. _

_"I know you told me. I just forgot."_

_"Well there'll be no forgettin' this time." _

_Without another word he took angry steps toward her. Lizzy' s breathing unconsciously sped up. Never had she seen her uncle this mad with her. She thought about closing her eyes but could not bring herself to do it. She was virtually frozen, frozen with fear. It was in that quick second that her mind went blank and Uncle Ed grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her towards the basement._

_She shouted the only words that came to mind. "Let me go!"_

"Let me go!" Lizzy shouted at the elf before she realized that she was standing before a tall elf that was looked similar to Legolas.

Legolas let the girl go and bowed slightly to his father. With each struggle the girl had given him he hated her more. She starred daggers at him, unaware that the king was looking at her with much interest. This Lizzy, as she had called herself, was ruder than the orcs that graced the forests of Mirkwood. He paid her no heed and managed to contain his anger while he was in front of his father.

"You ever touch me like that again and I swear I'll hurt you,"

Lizzy threatened. She might have taken abuse from her uncle, but never from a total stranger. It wasn't as if she wanted her uncle to hurt her, it was that there was something to him that just made her surrender and lose hope. Uncle Ed made her shrink back into herself, into the fortress she had made so she could hide from the world in hopes of protecting herself. He beamed his light upon her like the moon's light touched down on things at night it was unavoidable.

"I would love to see you try," Legolas sneered back.

King Thranduil stood from his seat, his intentions set on breaking up what looked like a fight in the making.

"That is quite enough. Legolas thank you for bringing the young maiden here, you may take your leave. I am sure Elrendor would love to here that she has returned."

Legolas nodded and left though not before casting another glare at Lizzy.

The King sat with a sigh as the door closed behind Legolas. Lizzy turned from the view of the snotty prince to look at the king. He appeared tall, with sparkling blue eyes that held much wisdom and age. His hair was flaxen in color and went passed his shoulders but was tied up in an unusual fashion. He bore a circlet on his brow that looked to be woven in silver leaves. He did appear much like a king.

"I see you have taken a liking to my son," he said with a light chuckle.

_'So elf boy is a prince.' _Lizzy thought.

"May I have your name my dear?"

"It's Lizzy. Who exactly are you and why is your son such a snot rag?"

"I am Thranduil, king of the woodland realm. As you may have already been told you are in Mirkwood and as for my son...he will come to grow on you."

He smiled at Lizzy a reassuring smile, a smile she had not come to see in years. There was a small voice inside her head that told her not to trust this king, but then there was another voice that said she could for once let her guard down. Was she to step from her castle and look into the welcoming eyes of this king? If she was indeed dreaming no harm could come from it. This was something she would have to think on.

"What do you mean he will come to grow on me? Aren't you going to throw me in the dungeons or feed me to a dragon or something?"

This made the king laugh. "Throw you in the dungeons certainly not and there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for ages. I have come to learn that you visit my kingdom in your dreams Lady Lizzy. Elrendor and Legolas have told me this after they brought you to a healer to treat your wounds. They do not lie although I was a little…skeptic. You are here before me and I have not seen you before in all my years of living so it must be true."

King Thranduil stood from his seat behind his grand desk to gaze out a lavishly large window. He folded his hands behind his back and pondered something unknown for a minute.

"Why was it that you were wounded?"

Lizzy cleared her throat. Like she was about to tell this king anything? She had just met him for god sakes. The fear of him still being able to throw her in the dungeons worried her, though only a tad. A lie had to be produced in her head and fast so it did not seem like she was lying, but should she lie? Lying she had done for years so why was it so hard now?

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The king nodded and continued on with what he was saying. "I say that Legolas will grow on you because you my dear will remain here until we can come to a conclusion about you."

Lizzy' s eyes widened but not in happiness. "You're gonna keep me here, like a prisoner?"

Thranduil quickly turned to look at the girl. "No, no not at all," he said with a slight shake of his head. "The room you came in will be yours for a time. I have sent word to someone I think will be able to help. Until he comes you are a welcomed guest in this kingdom."

Lizzy didn't know what to say. Should she say anything? Yes, a thank you was in order. He could have locked her up for intrusion the second she arrived. The atmosphere she was presented with the moment she arrived was one of calmness, not at all hostile like her uncle's house.

"Thanks, I guess."

Thranduil nodded, "You are very welcome Lady Lizzy. I hope that I will get to know you better in time."

Lizzy suppressed a 'yeah right' and just nodded with a small insincere smile. The King noticed her hesitance but kept his tongue, intending the observation for another time.

"Come, I will escort you back to your room."

King Thranduil offered Lizzy his arm but Lizzy just looked at him blankly. Thranduil dropped his arm and led her as if nothing had happened. Lizzy took this time to look at and study her surroundings. It was then that it finally clicked inside her head that this was real even if she was dreaming it up. There was no doubt that the slight breeze against her rather pale skin wasn't fake, or the soft vibrant colors she saw that this palace held weren't real.

Those that were encountered on the way back to her room bowed and curtsied to the king out of respect and kindness. This she found was secretly amazing. It was like she was back in medieval times. They stopped outside her door and the king looked down at her.

"If you should need anything ask anyone around the palace. They should be happy in helping assist you. If you should return to your world we shall meet again soon."

With that the king turned to go back to his study and disappeared around a corner. Lizzy went into her now new room and took a better look around. It was a cream color light in shade. The floor was a woodsy color and adorned across the ceiling were small leaves that looked to be scattering in the wind. There was a dresser in the far corner that held a mirror and numerous bottles.

Opening a door, she found a gigantic bathroom, bigger than the room her Uncle Ed had given her. The one thing that amazed her most was the balcony that was connected to her room. She went to open the doors but a voice made her jump.

"You like the room I see."

Turning around, there was Elrendor, who wasn't as bad as that snooty prince.

"It's okay. What is your name again?"

"Elrendor. Legolas told me you had come back." He sat at the end of the bed still looking at her.

"Yep and I guess this is where I'll be every time I decided to fall asleep. Here." Lizzy looked around, scratching at skin underneath her shorts.

It wasn't so bad, was what her mind thought and ignoring Legolas wouldn't be hard. Her smoky eyes found there way back to Elrendor.

"So what are you, the king's go to guy or a jester maybe?"

Elrendor chuckled, his brown eyes showing mirth. "No I am a soldier and my father is the king's advisor."

Lizzy nodded. "Oh, so you live in the palace?"

"I do but I hope that one day I will live on my own." Elrendor stood and looked out of the window. It was nearing sundown. "I must go. I wanted to see if you were well."

"Yep I'm okay. You know, you're not stuck up like your friend." She sat on the bed, giving it a small bounce as a tester.

"You speak of Prince Legolas?"

"He acts like he is better than the next guy."

Elrendor laughed. This girl had something in her that could bring brightness to dark places. Though when looking in her eyes he saw... nothing. There was nothing in her grey eyes to show her youth or the passion that she could have about something. When he looked into them it was as if he was floating in a smoggy abyss. This made him stop laughing and he remembered something he had to do.

"I must be off now. Enjoy your room."

He left closing the door behind him. Lizzy sighed and took another look around.

"I could get used to this."

Even though she was given a grand room and treated with kindness by two elves she would not be fooled. Her guard was still up and as strong as ever. She was still behind the stone fort she had built around herself and she was not about to take one single step from it. She had learned more than once that to step outside of it was an invitation for hurt and sorrow.

No one could be trusted.


	8. Tour of Mirkwood

**Tour of Mirkwood**

"Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold well."  
-_Josh Billings_

She stood at the balcony just staring at the beautiful garden below. Many colors and different flowers that she had never seen before graced the garden and Lizzy found herself wanting to stare at it forever. Was it enchanted? No, it couldn't be. It was enough that she had created this medieval style world, now she had to enchant things?

Lizzy looked up at the clear blue sky. It was the first time she had actually seen this world in daylight and just by looking at the garden below she was amazed.

_'That medicine must have really put me out.'_

She stepped away from the balcony and sat down on the large luxurious bed that was to be hers. Why anyone would be this generous anyway was far beyond her understanding.

She sighed heavily; she had been alone ever since Elrendor had came to visit her. If she was to stay in this world until she woke up, she didn't want to be confined to one room.

Or did she?

Was it better this way?

She was not getting in the way of anyone else and in this room she was safe from people or elves rather. A million questions raced through her mind and she wanted the answers to them, but she wasn't up to seeking them out. Just when she thought about jumping up and down on the bed to clear her head a knock came on the door. Her eyes looked suspiciously at the door it took a second before she was able to call out an unsure answer.

A tall woman with long blonde hair and striking brown eyes entered, carrying many articles of clothing in her arms. She set them on the chair that sat in the corner and turned to Lizzy.

"I am Ellesa," she said with a curtsy. "King Thranduil assigned me as your chambermaid."

Lizzy gave her a curious look. She nodded her head, "Yeah I'm Lizzy. What's a chambermaid?"

Ellesa laughed, "My you don't come from Middle Earth do you?"

She strolled over to the clothing that she had put down and sorted through them. Lizzy watched as the elven woman went through what she had brought, but she couldn't tell what type of clothes they were. Lizzy knew she would be forced to dress as everyone else in this world but a part of her prayed there would be a pair of blue jeans in the pile Ellesa was sorting through.

"Ahh here is one that looks to your liking." Ellesa held up a white dress with long sleeves, there was a gold trim at the hem and waist. It was simple but appeared richly at the same time. Lizzy had never seen anything like it but just because the dress was gorgeous did not mean she wanted to wear it. She crossed her arms and bit down on her lower lip.

"Don't you have pants?"

Ellesa looked at the girl before her. Here she stood with dresses commoners would die to wear and the girl was asking for a pair of breeches. Never in all her two thousand years had she been asked such a question from a woman, young or old. Then again the girl was different, very different. Talk had spread quickly around the palace about the girl and conclusions had already been made.

She was said to be evil. Evil left over from Sauron's rage. Of course Ellesa didn't believe such rumors, especially since the king had welcomed the young girl into his kingdom. She trusted King Thranduil and would never question his judgment but looking into the girl's eyes she saw something in them that unsettled her somewhat.

"Nonsense, breeches are not meant to be worn by ladies, besides this dress will be easier on your injuries."

Lizzy had forgotten about her ribs. She hadn't felt much pain for a while now, but she had no wish to aggravate it to find out if she was healed.

"I'm okay with the clothes I have thanks."

"The king himself sent me to get you these dresses, now Lady Lizzy I suggest you wear them or you run the risk of offending the King!"

Ellesa almost looked desperate. She never had to force a woman into wearing a dress. Why had her job have to be this hard? She stepped forward and Lizzy stepped from the bed, making space between herself and Ellesa.

_'No one could be trusted,' _her brain reminded her.

"Come now and into the bathroom so you will be ready."

"Ready for what," Lizzy said still backing away.

"For your tour of the palace and its grounds," said Ellesa.

Lizzy stopped her movements. She was to go on a tour. This could prove to be interesting, fun even. God, she hadn't done anything enjoyable in awhile but her brain kept telling her not to trust anyone. If she let her guard down who knows what could happen or what terrible things could befall on her, but could getting dressed hurt?

"How old are you," Lizzy asked out of the blue.

Ellesa frowned. "Are you trying to escape getting dressed or do you really want to know?"

"I really want to know."

"Two thousand as of yesterday."

Lizzy's eyes bugged out. _'Two thousand!' _"Two thousand!"

Ellesa nodded, "Yes, I'm quite young compared to others but King Thranduil found me well suited for this particular job."

Lizzy calmed herself. That stuck up prince had said elves lived forever. Ellesa looked only to be in her teens though, much like herself. This was indeed a strange world she had dreamed herself into. Lizzy sighed, she had to take this one minute at a time.

Lizzy felt soft material being pushed gently into her hands and then she felt someone guiding her into the bathroom.

Hurry now and dress. I will be out here after you are done."

Ellesa had steered her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down in the vacant chair and went over her thoughts. This girl did not appear to be evil, yet evil came in all forms. This girl did not act evil yet evil played many tricks with the mind. She wouldn't listen to the outlandish rumors.

She would get to know the girl before judging her like so many others did. Ellesa thought her kind knew better than to come to accusations before they even meant the poor girl. Ellesa could tell she was lost and wanted to find her way, she just prayed that she wasn't someone or something evil that was lost. She sat patiently until she heard loud curses coming from the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked politely through the door.

"It's these damn clasps in the back. I can't reach them."

Ellesa walked into the bathroom to find Lizzy trying to reach behind herself but failing miserably.

"Here let me." Ellesa took over and Lizzy stopped her struggles.

The dress was comfortable enough. Heck, she barely felt it on herself but...

"If I have to go through all of this every time I put on one of your stupid dresses you can forget about it!"

Ellesa laughed while finishing up. "There you are and might I say you look absolutely lovely, mortal or not. This dress brings out your eyes. Now your hair if you would just turn around-"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Lizzy walked from the bathroom and to the dresser to look at her reflection. Long dark strands were sticking in odd positions. Yes, it did need to be tamed but she usually did herself, she never needed anyone to do it for her. Before Ellesa said or could do anything she took her hair out of its loose ponytail and began to fix it.

"There is no need for you to do it yourself, I will do it for you."

"No!" She shouted but quickly wished she hadn't for it made her appear rude when all Ellesa meant was to help.

"I…I mean no. I can do it myself but thanks."

"It is my job," Ellesa said moving next to Lizzy. "I insist that I do it."

_'Boy this girl is stubborn.'_

Lizzy turned to her and cast her a glare. "I will do it." Her mouth was set in a frown. Ellesa nodded and stepped back from the girl. She watched quietly as Lizzy fixed her dark hair into a loose bun. When she was finished Ellesa looked down at her feet and mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to get the girl shoes.

If King Thranduil had heard of her forgetfulness he would not at all be pleased. "I apologize Lady Lizzy."

Lizzy turned from glowering at her reflection and looked at Ellesa. "For what?"

Ellesa looked surprised that Lizzy had not noticed. "Why, for forgetting your shoes. If you will just give me a moment…"

Lizzy walked to the clothes she had abandoned the last time she was in the room and picked up her old beaten pair of sneakers. "No need. I've got all the shoes I want right here."

Ellesa looked at the shoes the young girl was holding up with much distaste. They looked like they had been walked through in much mud and then cleaned off with not much success. The soul of the shoe was wearing out in the front and as a consequence was peeling away from the rest of the shoe. If Lizzy walked around in such shoes King Thranduil for sure would note that Ellesa had not done her job. Ellesa shook her head, she would not allow for Lizzy to go out with those-those things she called shoes on.

"No, you can not walk around the palace in such a fine dress with those shoes on."

"Why not? My shoes not good enough for the kings palace?"

"No." With that said Ellesa walked with haste from the room to fetch Lizzy a decent pair of shoes.

Lizzy flopped down on the bed with her arms crossed. She felt like a two year old in a temper

tantrum.

"I want you to show her around the palace so she may know her way around."

Legolas looked at his father waiting for him to burst out in laughter or to say he was kidding, but neither came fourth. He sat next to his father in the dinning hall waiting for breakfast to be served. The dinning hall was a subtle silver color and the floors were a creamish-white. It always brought a comforting feeling to the elven prince, but not this morning. This morning the only thing that reached his ears was talk of the girl.

The girl he could not stand. Her rudeness gave off quite an impression in which he was not too fond of. He was quite taken aback that his father had not felt the same way when he met the girl himself.

"Surely you jest father," Legolas said.

"No I do not jest. I would like for you to be Lady Lizzy's guide for today. All your other duties will be dismissed"

Legolas shook his head. "I can not, I am sorry father but I can not stand the presences of that girl. I find her rude and offensive. I will not show her around the palace grounds."

Thranduil cast a stern look at his son. This was not how things worked. He did not give choices when he gave orders and Legolas knew this. He leaned forward so that only he and Legolas could hear what was about to be said.

"I did not give you a choice Legolas, I gave you an order. You _will_ escort Lady Lizzy around and nothing else will be said on the matter. Should you defy my orders I will deal with you in my own way, am I understood?"

Legolas gulped. He knew better than to test his father. "Yes, ada."

"Good," Thranduil said straightening up. "Breakfast has arrived."

Legolas watched as food was set before him on the table; his appetite had certainly disappeared when he thought about showing the repulsive Lady Lizzy around.

Lizzy stared down at her new elven slippers Ellesa had gotten for her. Looking at them, she would much prefer her old sneakers. She grabbed a piece of toast Ellesa had also picked up for her in her mad search for shoes, and ate it greedily. She had forgotten what she had last ate, it had been so long ago.

_'At least I'm eating something familiar,' _she thought as she ate the last remaining piece of toast.

Lizzy was alone now; Ellesa apparently had other things that she needed to get done.

She gave her strict instructions to wait for someone to collect her for her tour. Who would be showing her around she had no clue. She hoped, no prayed that it wouldn't be that stuck up elven prince. He just sparked all her anger for whatever reason.

It was as if Lizzy was a bull and that elven prince was a piece of red cloth. She wished she could let her fist at him a couple times.

After waiting a good twenty minutes she felt restless and was about to take herself on a tour when there was a knock on her door. She crossed the room and opened the door. Low and behold it was the person she hated most in this world so far.

"Don't tell me you're my tour guide elf boy."

Legolas looked down at Lizzy somewhat surprised that she looked far neater than he had last seen her. Though he did not let this surprise show on his fair face. He would rather his father make him muck out the stables than to show this girl around. Oh why had his father left this task to him? It couldn't be that bad though, he had been through much worse when he was in the Fellowship.

What was he kidding himself, the Fellowship had been an adventure and he loved adventures, he hated this girl.

"Yes I am to be your guide and my name is Prince Legolas, not elf boy."

"Whatever let's just get this dumb tour over with."

Lizzy pushed passed the elf and walked out into the hall. Legolas breathed deeply and closed the door as he left. If all went well he would be at the archery fields in an hours time. He offered Lizzy his arm and she looked at him like he was crazy.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Put your hand in my arm."

Lizzy shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't like you too well so I'm not gettin' chummy with you."

Legolas sighed, "Fine."

He walked down the hall with Lizzy behind him. There was silence between the two for about a whole half an hour. Lizzy saw the many different grand halls and exquisite libraries that were held in the castle. Some doors lead to rooms filled with armour and weapons others were simple that held places where one could relax. It was almost like a museum to Lizzy.

Many walked down the halls greeting Legolas with bows or curtsies. Some female elves, much to Lizzy's disgust even fluttered with the prince. In these situations Legolas warned her not to say a word and Lizzy surprised herself and didn't. Legolas wasn't the only one to get noticed. Lizzy got her fair share of curious looks and a few glares from elven maidens who were appalled that she was in company of the prince.

"You're not missin' nothin'," she said to one of them before she got dragged off by Legolas.

"Did I not tell you not to speak to anyone?" Legolas dragged her by the arm.

"Didn't the last time you did this I told you that the next time you do this I would hurt you," Lizzy growled taking her arm back. She glared at the elven prince. Oh how she wanted to sock him and she was about to but a voice called to them both.

"Legolas! Lady Lizzy! I hope you two are enjoying each others company." King Thranduil came up to them with a polite smile on his face.

Legolas stopped staring daggers at Lizzy and looked up to his father, a very forced smile spreading across his face. "Yes of course father. I was just about to take Lady Lizzy to the gardens."

"Good." Thranduil turned to Lizzy and took her hand placing a small kiss on it. "You look very beautiful. I trust that my son is treating you fairly."

Lizzy wiggled uncomfortable. Now was her chance to get this stupid elven prince in some trouble but yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. He wasn't that mean to her seeing as he had barely spoken words to her the whole time of the tour. She looked at Legolas who was looking steadily at his father and then looked back to the king.

"Yes, I've been treated okay."

"Thranduil nodded, "Continue on with the tour. I have my own business to attend."

Legolas nodded to his father and took Lizzy's hand. Lizzy so much wanted to wrench it away but kept her hand in Legolas' for his sake. Once they rounded the corner Lizzy took her hand back.

"I think a thank you is in order." She crossed her arms and looked up at the elf.

"For what!"

"I could have gotten you in some deep stuff but I didn't."

Legolas shook his head. He could not believe this girl. "I am not thanking you for anything because you did nothing"

"Oh I did nothing did I? You're a prat you know that? You're such a jerk!"

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner," Legolas said, anger began seeping from his every pore. "Come and let us finish this retched tour. The sooner we are done with the tour the sooner I no longer have to set my eyes on you."

"Fine," Lizzy said stomping forward to follow the elf down the long sunlit hall. They needn't walk far because Legolas was stopped again but not by his father but a friend.

"Legolas, I have been looking everywhere for you." The elf that stridden down the hall was tall but no taller than Legolas. He had long brown hair and eyes to match. He's face was round and he had a child like air.

"Renomere, what are you doing here," asked Legolas.

"Well," Renomere cast a glance at Lizzy. "Elrendor and I were wondering whether or not you have time for a quick challenge at archery?"

Legolas sighed. He began speaking in elvish, no doubt so that Lizzy wouldn't be able to understand. She knew Legolas was speaking about her because every now and then glances were cast her way.

_'Does he think I'm stupid? I know he's talkin' about me the dumb bastard.' _

The conversation between Legolas and his friend went on for ten minutes before Lizzy got bored and decided to wander off. She would give herself the tour and pretty soon she'd find her way back to her room.

She wandered down the many halls and knocked on a few doors, when there was no answer she opened them to peak inside. So far she had wandered inside a maintenance room filled with mops and brooms, a room that looked to be for storage because there were chairs and broken tables in there and a room with noting in it at all. She wondered how long it would take for Legolas to notice that she wasn't there. Shrugging her shoulders she continued down the hall, passing by a group of elves that gave her curious looks. After she had passed the group broke out into many whispers.

Lizzy came to a door at the end of the hall and opened it. A burst of bright light spread into the already well lit hall. It was with a mental smile that she walked through the door and into the outside world. A path greeted her and with curiosity she followed the path. One step, two steps, three steps, she counted her steps until she got to the garden that sat below her room. With amazement she dropped to her knees to look at every flower, every color.

There was nothing so beautiful as these flowers. Every curve the many different petals intrigued her. She had always loved flowers because they reminded her so much of her mother and her love for gardening. It was one of the small things she remembered about her mother. She cupped a small rose in her hand and smelled its intoxicating scent, never noticing that she was beginning to disappear.

Legolas looked all around the palace for Lizzy with the help of Renomere. He did not want to have to report back to his father that he had lost the girl. He was given a simple job: Show Lady Lizzy around the palace, and he couldn't even do that. Legolas did not want to see the disappointed look on the face of his father. He had trusted him to look after this girl while he made preparations for the ball that meant so much to him. Now he had failed his father.

"She could not have gotten that far," Renomere said trying to reassure his friend.

Legolas said nothing but kept his fiery pace down the hall, opening every door as he went by. He would strangle Lizzy once he found her.

"Perhaps we should alert guards so that they may keep an eye out for the lady."

Legolas stopped running, his silken hair falling against his face. He nodded to Renomere who in turn ran to the nearest guard and gave the description of Lizzy. Legolas continued his desperate search, not at all aware that he was about to run into his father who was coming from his study. Legolas skidded to a stop at the sights of his father and attempted to turn around but his father's eye was too quick.

"Legolas?"

Legolas closed his eyes and turned around, opening them again. This was not happening to him.

"Yes father?"

Thranduil looked around and then back to his son. "Where is Lady Lizzy? You could not have finished giving her the tour that quickly."

Legolas gulped and tried to gain his composer and strength. He could not lie to his father, for his father had always seen passed all his lies. He cast his blue eyes at the floor, studying them on a particular pattern that was set there.

"Well no not exactly."

"Legolas, what have you done?" Thranduil asked narrowing his eyes at his son.

"I sort of...lost Lady Lizzy."

Thranduil's eyes were set ablaze. "YOU WHAT?"


	9. Cleaning Saturday

**Cleaning Saturday**

"I never think of the future, it comes soon enough."

-Albert Einstein

The sweet intoxicating scent of flowers still wafted through her nose. She almost smiled at finally having a peaceful moment but she seemed to be shaking. The scent of roses and daffodils disappeared and was quickly replaced by the stale scent of cheap cigarette smoke. She jolted up to find her uncle shaking her hard.

"Get up! Did you drug yourself? Geez you lazy good for nothin' kid. You've forgotten what day it is didn't ya?"

Lizzy rubbed her head trying to get her bearings. Dear ol' Uncle Ed wasn't making it easy for her by stripping her bed of its worn comforter. But for once when Lizzy brought her eyes to meet his face Uncle Ed didn't looked pissed at her. He looked as if he were pressed for time.

"Come on, do not make me repeat myself and if you do it'll be with a stick. You know what the hell day it is!"

Lizzy shook her head confused. No, she didn't know what day it was. Right now she barely knew where she was. One moment she was in a lovely garden and the next- Lizzy looked around her bedroom, the dull walls looked dirt stricken and few scattered items she called her own were everywhere- she was in a dump. Her dump. She racked her brain for the date and drew an absolute blank.

"It's September 3!" Her uncle snorted, "Go figure a good for nothin' niece like you wouldn't remember my birthday."

Lizzy restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She got up and stretched, not bothering to wish her uncle a happy birthday at all.

"Where in the hell did you get those clothes from?"

Lizzy looked down at her body to find that she was still in the dumb dress Ellesa had forced her in.

_'Quick you idiot think of a lie!'_

"Have you been stealing again?" Uncle Ed took a angered puff at his cigarette.

"No! I found the bloody thing in the basement and I thought I'd try it on."

Uncle Ed shrugged. He seemed satisfied that she got it from the basement instead of a nicer place that she could have gotten it from. He was satisfied as long as she was miserable. It was like he fed off her pain, like it was all he lived for, that and alcohol. Lizzy looked to her uncle. Usually he came to bother her about something or beat her.

She wondered what it would be this time.

"I want you to clean this house. I'm having buddies over and I want to gamble in a clean house."

He flicked his cig butt on the floor and walked from the room. A few minutes and Lizzy heard the front door being slammed and her uncle's car roaring from the driveway. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and sat down on her mattress which sunk under her weight. She had forgotten about it being her uncle's birthday and every year he did the same thing, have a few of his buddies over to gamble and booze up.

"I don't need this." Lizzy stood and began picking up some of her things from her floor. Pens, markers, her homework that she had made an effort to start but never finished. She stuffed those items in her backpack and threw it into a corner. Next she made her way to the living room that was lit only by the sunlight.

Her grey eyes roamed over the setting with madness. Beer cans were everywhere. There was an ashtray that had been knocked over spilling its contents on the floor and a half eaten bologna sandwich was left abandoned on the couch. The place reeked of an undetectable odor. Her uncle was a complete pig.

That was not the worst part; the worst part was she was his slave. She was a slave to the most disgusting, horrible person she could imagine.

She didn't know how much of this she could take before jumping off the deep end, if she hadn't already. Lizzy commenced cleaning, not thinking twice about what she was putting in the garbage. It was Saturday and the sun was bright. She could see through the window a few neighborhood kids riding by on skateboards. Laughs and jokes went through the air as they talked amongst themselves.

Years ago she would do anything to get out there and be one of those kids who only had to worry about those common problems most kids had. Whether mom would let them go to the mall or would they have enough money to by the latest cd. Now she had come to terms with those days being over.

Long ago she figured out she couldn't be like those kids, not if she lived with Uncle Ed.

Piling up some dishes in the sink, she began to fill the sink with soapy water in hopes that she would finish everything before her uncle would return. Washing dish after dish her mind began to drift, drift to abandoning that stuck up elf prince to go off on her own. She wondered if he had caught on yet that she was gone.

_Probably not. Elf boy is all into himself,_' she snorted in thought.

* * *

Legolas sat in his father's study waiting for him to come and give him his inevitable lecture and possible punishment. The whole palace was now in an uproar looking for Lizzy. He had given his father the possibility that she could have simply gone back to her own world. His father countered back that what if she hadn't and was wandering around lost in the palace or even in Mirkwood's still dangerous forests. This whole thing was his fault and he could find no way around it.

The next time he saw Lizzy he would surely-

His father walked in none too happy. King Thranduil took his seat behind his desk staring deeply at his son. Legolas could not meet the stern eyes of his father. But he was forced to when he called his name, disappointment dripping within his voice.

"Legolas."

"I know father I should have been watching her more closely." Legolas started, bringing himself to look at his father.

"This not only interrupts my planning for the upcoming ball setting it back but it puts an extra strain on everyone else."

"I know father-"

"She could be hurt somewhere."

"I know father-"

"In the hands of lingering evil."

"I know father-"

"Do you Legolas? Son, I gave you the simplest of tasks and you could not do it. You successfully made it through the war of the ring, yet you can not keep up with a human girl! Worst of all I do not think you even care if something ill befalls on Lady Lizzy."

Legolas could not believe his father was saying this. "I do care what befalls on Lady Lizzy!"

Thranduil sat back in his chair. "From now on you most certainly will because when we find Lady Lizzy, granted she is in one piece you will look after her."

Legolas sighed. Things just kept getting worse and worse for the elven prince.

* * *

Lizzy finished up the last of the dishes and ventured down to the basement to retrieve the vacuum cleaner. Her feet creaked against the old steps leading down to where she had spent many days. The basement was not an entirely awful place. There was a mini refrigerator stashed away in a corner that held meager rations and a door that held a crumby bathroom.

Whenever Uncle Ed locked her down there it wasn't all bad but never a place you wanted to be locked in.

It was a cage within another cage.

When Lizzy reached the bottom of the stairs she pulled the string dangling in front of her face. This made the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling illuminate. She scanned the bottom floor for any signs of the cleaning tool she needed. Finally she found the blasted thing but it was apparent that she couldn't do any cleaning with it until the container that was attached to the vacuum was emptied. With a sigh that sent a stray hair flying from her face, she dragged the heavy cleaning utility back up the stairs.

Cleaning was not at all one of her favorite past times. Once in the living room, she dropped to her knees and struggled to get the container of dirt separate from the vacuum. In that struggle the container came out with ease Lizzy was not expecting and dirt flew everywhere including onto herself.

"Damn it!"

Lizzy stood up angered. She looked down at the beautiful white gown that didn't appear beautiful or white any longer. She muttered a string of curses. She had planned to return the dress, but how could she return it when it was ruined? Trying to dust off some of the dirt but not succeeding, she kicked the vacuum.

Not only had she ruined the dress, she had even more to clean up. She growled trying to hold back a scream her mouth wanted to let out. Lizzy didn't have time to dwell on these things for her uncle could be back at any time. She shoved the container back into the vacuum, plugged it in and began cleaning once more.  
_  
An hour and a half later..._

Lizzy came from the bathroom exhausted. When Uncle Ed wanted things cleaned he

meant thoroughly. She grimaced at the memory of him coming at her with his leather belt when her cleaning had not met his standards, she was ten.

"I think I still have the whelps from that one," Lizzy said to herself.

Looking around the living room she thought Martha Stewart would be satisfied with what she had done with the place. The white walls were no longer dingy and the couch appeared stain free. The smell of liquor and cigarette smoke did not float through the air. She had found some peach air freshener underneath the sink wedged between some cleaning materials. Lizzy took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes for a bit.

This was where she went wrong, where she had gotten too lax. The moment she had let her guard down Uncle Ed burst through the door carrying a can of beer and a box of pizza. He looked bugged eyed at Lizzy and quickly went to set the items he brought down on the kitchen table.

"What the hell you are you doing sitting on your lazy ass?" He emerged from the kitchen, his fat face quickly turning red.

Lizzy jumped up and looked at her uncle. "I had finished cleaning."

"And you call this clean?" He looked around the house apparently not at all impressed.

"And you're filthy!"

He advanced to her and grabbed her arm squeezing it with all his strength. Lizzy's face contorted with pain. She felt his fingernails sinking into her flesh and tried not to cry out, tried not to give him that satisfaction. It was then that she realized that her castle she hid herself behind that she thought to made of brick or stone was not at all strong but weak fragile glass. Like a godsend the doorbell rang.

"I don't have time for your crap." Uncle Ed pushed her away and went for the door. Even though it was mid afternoon it seemed that Ed's buddies thought they would arrive early. Lizzy watched the three usual scrappy grungy looking guys clabber in but this time a woman accompanied them.

A woman that wore a red-strapped dress and high heels that matched.

Lizzy eyed the woman up and down. The woman was blonde and had brown eyes. She wondered whether or not the woman was a stripper.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be, Ed?" The woman asked eying Lizzy with a toothy grin.

Lizzy turned her eyes away from the woman to look at Uncle Ed.

Ed waved his hand as he was digging through a drawer in the kitchen for his deck of playing cards. "That's Lizzy my niece, who should be in her room now." He found his playing cards and was now looking at Lizzy evilly.

"Well I'm Nancy. It's nice to meet you Liz-"

"Beat it squirt!" Don, one of Uncle Ed's friends said while helping set on the simple green table they were to play cards on.

Lizzy scowled and ignored Don. He was never very intelligent anyway; he'd forget that he had told her to go away.

"What are you, like a hooker or something?"

Everyone stopped their actions to look at Lizzy. Uncle Ed had a massive vein growing on the side of his neck and looked like any minute he'd turn a bright shade of purple.

"LIZZY-" he roared but was cut off by Nancy who had a look of sympathy on her pretty face.

"No, it's alright Ed. I'm surprised that you didn't tell her."

Lizzy was confused now. What had Uncle Ed failed to mention to her? She looked from Ed to Nancy and back to Ed again.

"What?"

Nancy moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I'm your Uncle's girlfriend."

The theme song to the Twilight Zone played full blast in her head. Since when did Uncle Ed have a girlfriend? Since when would a girl consider him boyfriend material? Since when did hell freeze over?

Lizzy shrugged and moved away from Nancy. She should have said something mean and down right awful to the women to make her stop dating her uncle but she didn't. Instead she retreated back to her room like her uncle had wanted. Lizzy closed the door behind herself feeling totally grossed out. If that woman wanted a slob for a boyfriend that was her fault and none of Lizzy's business.

Lizzy eyed her book bag in the corner and wondered if she should attempt any of her homework. School was not one of her strong points, but if she wanted to graduate from high school, she'd better start by making it past the eleventh grade. With that on her mind she figured it was the right thing to do.

"I can't believe Uncle Ed has a girlfriend. What is this world coming to," Lizzy said, still trying to brush off the dirt that clung to her dress.

She got out her English folder and attempted her first page of homework, which was recognizing pronouns. Luckily for her, her homework was shaking off that dirty feeling she had when she had heard Uncle Ed's shocking news. Lizzy began wonder what was happening in Middle Earth.

'_It'd be a heck of a lot better than sitting here doing homework and pretending not to hear what's going on in the living room._'

Lizzy looked at question number one and shook her head.

'Are he, she, I, and they pronouns?'

"Who uses this garbage?"

She put the homework away just not feeling up to it. Lizzy sighed and sat atop her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep because she felt like that was all she had been doing lately, but the cleaning she had done around the house had worn her down. All that cleaning and she had failed to realize that her bandages were slowly beginning to unravel underneath her dirt stricken dress.

Lizzy laid down on her bed, reached under her dress and peeled the bandages away from her rib cage. Strange enough as her whole life had been the last couple of days, there was no pain in her ribs. She wiggled around on the bed to test them out and felt nothing. Her ribs had healed and quite rapidly.

"What do those elves put in their medicine?"

Lizzy folded her arms over her chest and stared up at the ceiling. The sound of loud laughter came from the living room, which was a clear sign Uncle Ed, was enjoying his party. Lizzy would rather be bored to death than to be out there watching her uncle behave like a fool.

The consequences of a mixture of cleaning and boredom began to take its toll as Lizzy saw those familiar dark blotches glittering across the ceiling. She smiled in knowing what that meant. Lizzy wanted to see the outcome of her little disappearance, if there was any. She snuggled up to her pillow and closed her eyes with an even more evil grin on her face. She hated the stuck up elf and knew he'd probably be in a heap of trouble since he had lost track of her.

Like an engine just starting up, Lizzy's heart went into over drive and then she felt it. Her bed became much softer and felt as if the sheets were made of much finer materials. Lizzy opened her eyes, amazed that she got here so fast. Quickly she hid her amazement in case someone was in the room with her. Lizzy stood from the bed looking around.

No one was there. She shrugged her shoulders. She figured this much, that even in this world she was not important to anyone. If she were there would be a crowd of people in her room in case she would show up there. Did this bother Lizzy? Did she care?

Not a lick. The teenager was used to this sort of treatment. If she got treated the same in this world she would not care, because to her her life was not valuable. This was her reality. A reality in which no one could possibly care.

The only reason the elves here in Middle Earth gave her a room to stay in was because they were compelled by her.

Lizzy stepped out of her room feeling somewhat disappointed that it was not what she imagined.

"I did not find her in the west wing!"

"Neither did I find Lady Lizzy in any of the libraries."

The halls were jammed pack with soldiers and elves that worked around the palace running around in search of Lizzy. Closets were being checked, rooms were being thoroughly searched. Lizzy's eyebrows lifted in wonderment. All this for her?

"I must be like...important."

Lizzy eased her way passed all the elves in search of her. None of them seemed to realize that she was standing amongst them. Her gray eyes looked around for a less crowded area. Aimlessly she wondered around, not knowing at all where she was going. Some places looked familiar from the so-called tour she took with the prince.

The painting of the forest that hung above the gigantic vase in the hall she was going down she recognized. She figured that pretty soon someone would recognize her by description and escort her somewhere. So Lizzy took steps through the palace while wishing she had something to eat. Anything would have been good, French fries, a cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, something for a starving stomach.

Lizzy looked up from the rich floor and whom she saw both sent chills of hate and delight up her spine.

Legolas walked down the corridor more angered than he had been in a while. How could his father put Lady Lizzy in his care? It was wrong and unethical. But he could do nothing against the words of his father; for once Thranduil had his mind set that was it. He was suppose to be joining the search for the girl but to be honest he felt like forgetting she ever existed.

All Lady Lizzy was proving to be was a great burden. Why did his father not see it? The sound of harsh footsteps met his ears. These were not the sounds an elf made when walking. He looked forward to see the lady everyone in the palace was in search for.

Her white dress had been dirtied and she looked tired. He wondered if she had been in the forest. Her eyes had wondered from the floor and were now looking at him. Legolas failed to realize that he had stopped walking as anger over took him. How could she just wonder the halls while the entire palace had been turned upside down in search for her?

Lizzy grinned evil at the elf and waved. "How's it goin' elf boy?" She laughed but abruptly stopped when she saw the look on Legolas' face. He looked as if he wanted to strangle her. The prince of Mirkwood slowly made his way to her, looking deadly in the process.

Lizzy backed away as Legolas advanced closer and closer to her with each step.

"Whoa elf boy, you-you wouldn't dare touch me."

"Would I," Legolas countered back.

Lizzy gulped. _'Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep.'_

"No you wouldn't because your father would kill you."

"That is a risk I will just have to take."

Lizzy's eyes went round and she spun around and broke into a run. Legolas ran after the girl, muttering curses in elvish. Lizzy dodged every elf in her way, desperate to get away from the mad elf. Elves looked after her and the prince with amused faces and the search slowly stopped as the chase grew all around the palace. After awhile Lizzy's lungs began to burn and she was in no mood to run anymore.

The elf never seemed to tire and this pissed her off even more. With one last burst of energy she ran and ran head long into a figure. Lizzy fell back into another body, which was Legolas' and caused them both to topple to the ground.

"I see you have finally found Lady Lizzy. Have you given her the good news?"

Lizzy looked into the amused face of Elrendor, the elf she liked much better than Legolas.

His brown eyes showed much happiness in whatever this news was about.

"What news," Lizzy asked, not realizing that she was still atop Legolas' body.

Legolas pushed her off and stood, glaring at his friend.

"Why you will have Mirkwood's very own prince to be your guide whenever you may need him, for you are his charge."

Still on the ground, Lizzy frowned. "This just keeps getting better and better."


	10. They Will Fade

**They will fade**

_He who angers you conquers you."_

-Elizabeth Kenny

Lizzy was steaming with anger. She was being treated like a child. This whole situation was that half brained elven prince's fault. If he had just given her the stupid tour like he was suppose to she wouldn't have him for company. Now she sat in a tub twice her size, filled to the brim with hot water, trying to scrub the vacuum cleaner dirt from her skin.

"I can wash my own hair you know, I'm not a child"

Ellesa combed her fingers through Lizzy's bubble filled hair ignoring the girl and focusing on her task as if it was the most important thing in the world. Ellesa took much pride in her job, being lucky to have it.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Ellesa gave Lizzy's head a good shake then grabbed the pitcher of water from the floor.

"By the Valar, how did you get so dirty anyway?" Ellesa dumped the pitcher of water over Lizzy's head.

"A little warning next time you decide to drown me."

The young maid paid no attention to the remark Lizzy made. Her attention was focused on the small but apparent scars that graced the human girl in white and pink. The scars could be no accident. Ellesa put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Almost immediately questions formed in her mind, her curiosity exploded. She reached out to move the girl's wet hair to view the scars better.

Lizzy cringed as Ellesa's finger lightly touched her back. She didn't want Ellesa to see them. She never wanted anyone to see them. Lizzy slid deeper into the water, so that none of her back was visible. She hoped that Ellesa wouldn't say anything about what she may have seen.

"How did you get them?"

No such luck for Lizzy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

There was nervousness coming from Ellesa. She couldn't keep something like this to herself.

"I will let you bathe," she said in a shaky tone.

Hurriedly Ellesa left the bathroom. Never had she come into contact with something like this. Her life had been a much-sheltered one thanks to her mother and father. She sat on the edge of Lizzy's bed and put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my what should I do?"

She could just ignore what she had seen and let the young lady tell her when she felt comfortable. The bigger thought she had was to not let it go. What if Lady Lizzy was in some sort of trouble? After all Elrendor and the prince had first found her unconscious

"The prince! That is it. I will take her to the prince since he is to look after her and he will know what to make of this."

Her brilliant idea hit a wall. How was she to get Lady Lizzy to see the prince when they did not get along? Ellesa thought for a moment. Quickly she got to her feet and put the lavender nightgown that she had laid out for Lizzy to wear, back in the closet.

In nothing but a robe and with her hair still soaking wet, Lizzy stepped from the bathroom. She ran a hand through her dark hair.

"God, what kind of world am I in where you don't even have blow dryers?"

Lizzy looked around for the god awful nightgown she was suppose to where. Darkness had tinted the sky in Middle Earth, causing Ellesa to have to light numerous candles in her room. The sight of such a thing was simple yet breathtaking. Feeling happy yet confused, she looked at Ellesa.

"Your nightgown had a spot on it. As did all the other clothing that was in your closet."

Lizzy sat on the bed trying to understand. "I have clothes here?"

"Yes," Ellesa nodded. "Given to you by the king. So let us go to the seamstress and-and maybe they will have something for you to sleep in."

Lizzy looked at Ellesa with much skeptic.

_'Trust no one.' _It was now becoming her motto. It was now becoming words in which to live by. Not to step from her protective castle was what she was being told. She walked over to where she had stashed her clothes from the first time she was here.

"No!"

Lizzy turned to face Ellesa, her face screwed up in annoyance.

"You can not retire in those clothes. Come we will find something." Ellesa took Lizzy's hand and dragged her from the room. Ellesa was fidgety and her eyes darted in the direction of everyone as they went down the hall.

"Do you elves treat all humans like they're babies," Lizzy sniped.

Ellesa did not reply but walked much more furiously in the direction of the prince's room. Lizzy grumbled things that went unheard to the beautiful maid. Anyone who stared at her she gave an evil look to. Lizzy never liked people who stared at her. Nothing, there was nothing interesting about her.

Ellesa stopped climbed numerous stairs, crisscrossed a number of halls before she finally stood at a large oak door that held a wonderful carved in design. Lizzy took her hand from the maid and shifted from foot to foot, wishing she had a pair of socks on. Ellesa knocked on the door and cast a nervous glance at Lizzy. Legolas opened his door, his hair a bit disheveled. Ellesa curtsied.

Lizzy growled at the site of the prince. "What did you bring me here for!"

Ellesa somewhat ignored Lizzy. "Sorry to disturb you but something of great importance needs to be brought to your attention."

Legolas cast a look at Lizzy, loathing her. Knowing the rambunctious actions of this girl, she probably had burned down the whole west wing of the palace.

"What has she done?"

Lizzy stepped forward feeling offended. "Why do you think I've done something?"

"Please," Ellesa snapped at Lizzy.

Lizzy went quiet and took to glaring at Legolas.

Ellesa lowered her voice so that Lizzy could not hear, knowing that she would most likely protest to what she would have to say.

"Prince, there are scars on Lady Lizzy that you might want to see. I was concerned..."

Legolas held up his hand and stood away from the door so Ellesa could enter. Lizzy watched Ellesa go into Legolas' bedroom. She had just about enough of the prince and decided on going back to her room. How hard was it to find a spare nightgown in a palace so royal like this?

_'I'll just sleep in the nude, screw this.' _

She turned to walk back in what she guessed was the direction of her room, only to have Legolas take her hand and pull her inside.

"If you don't let go of me I swear to god I'll scream rape."

Her voice held malice and fear as her eyes narrowed and her body stiffened against his actions.

Legolas felt like rolling his clear blue eyes but restrained himself. If Ellesa had brought

her problem to him he knew it was important. He had known Ellesa for a while now and she had taken her job in the palace serious. He let go of Lizzy's hand and motioned toward a chair in the corner.

"Sit down."

"What for?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't take orders from you."

Ellesa now witnessed the anger between the two. She would have laughed had this situation not have been so serious.

"Please Lady Lizzy. It is important that you do."

Lizzy eyed Ellesa. There was a pleading in the maid's eyes. Maybe her job was on the line? Lizzy didn't know. Not wanting to screw the girl over, she sat down with a sigh. Ellesa moved behind Lizzy and Legolas followed.

"I thought we were just going to get me a-"

She felt Ellesa's hands bring the back of her robe down. Her thought's fell quickly on the

fact that her back was riddled with scars and the elf she hated the most was going to see them. Her scars were hers and hers only. What right did Ellesa have to show them to Legolas? What right did anyone of them have to do this?

"Stop it!" Lizzy tried to pull the back of her robe up and pull herself from the chair but

Legolas held her down with strength she did not know he had.

All hatred and bitterness Legolas felt for Lizzy had melted like ice in too much sun. What his elven eyes saw they could not believe. Clearly Lizzy had a story. He held Lizzy's shoulders as Ellesa showed him her scars. Many in which zigzagged and appeared jagged on her delicate skin.

"They couldn't have been self inflicted," Legolas muttered.

"Let go of me!" Lizzy had not stopped struggling.

"Should she see a healer," Ellesa asked looking from Lizzy's back to Legolas' face and back to Lizzy's back again.

Legolas shook his head. "Get some balm from the healers, that is all. It should help her scars to fade."

Ellesa nodded and hurried from the room. Legolas let go of Lizzy and stood in front of her.

"You must tell me how you got those scars." His features held concern, something that shocked Lizzy as she pulled her robe up on herself.

"I _must_ tell you nothing."

Legolas sighed. "Is someone hurting you?"

Lizzy looked away from the elf's face. He didn't care he didn't care at all. All she was was a duty to him. Another problem in his big ol' palace that needed to be solved, that daddy had put him in charge of.

Legolas studied her silent form. Her hair that was still wet, stuck to the sides of her face and her gray eyes held no emotion.

"Lady Lizzy, I know that we do not get along but perhaps if you shared your burden with someone it would ease your pain," said Legolas.

Yes, pain was evident within the young girl. He could see it ebbing from her pores, her very soul. He did not want to dislike the girl from the beginning, but her mouth did not know when to control itself.

"You don't care. Nobody cares about me. I'm just another fish in the sea. Another cloud in the sky. A spec among millions." Lizzy looked at Legolas, wanting nothing more than just to be left alone.

Ellesa entered the room with a small jar filled with a white cream. She looked between the two as they stared at each other. Ellesa cleared her throat. Legolas looked to her. There was ice that needed to be broken around Lizzy and for once he thought himself to be the one to break it.

"Can I go now or do you want to play Dr. Phil some more?" Lizzy stood not really waiting for an answer.

Ellesa made to follow after the girl, who walked out of the door but Legolas stopped her.

"Yes?" Ellesa saw a concerned look on the face of the prince.

"Look after her tonight. Should she still be here in the morning I will take her out for a walk." He couldn't believe he was saying this, but after all she was his charge.

Ellesa nodded with a curtsy and left.

Lizzy, now dressed in a nightgown let Ellesa rub the balm she had retrieved on her back and shoulders. This simple action brought her great comfort, but she would not admit it. Ellesa saw Lizzy close her eyes and she smiled.

"It is alright mellon-nin, the scars, they will fade."


	11. Hole in the Road

**Hole In the Road**

_"Character is what you are in the dark."_

_-Dwight L. Moody_

The warmth of the bed was incredible, offering much comfort to the girl who occupied it. The pliable sheets enveloped her, making the girl wish that she never had to leave the bed. Back home her bed could not hold a candle to the one that she slept in. Lizzy rolled over, smelling the fresh scent of the linen and smiled as her head sunk deeper into one of the many feather pillows.

Ellesa pulled back the curtains and light spilled into the creamed colored room (A/N: I think in one chapter I described Lizzy's room in Middle Earth as being an earthly toned. That was a mistake, its cream colored.). The young maid had watched over Lizzy the whole night just thinking about the girl and what her life was like. She turned towards Lizzy's sleeping form and cleared her throat.

"You must wake Lady Lizzy."

Lizzy knitted her eyebrows without opening her eyes. Ellesa opened the closest and began to rake through dresses.

"If you want to be dressed by the time the prince comes to escort you-"

This made Lizzy grumble loudly but she didn't make any attempts at getting up.

"You know, many females would love to be in your shoes."

Lizzy pushed back covers and angrily got up. "Newsflash, the only reason women want to be with that stuck up elf is because he's a prince. The female race is shallow."

Ellesa pulled out a green dress and held it up to view it better. "My you have such a negative view of things."

Lizzy crossed her arms and eyed the blonde haired maid. A part of her was still pissed at the fact that she had brought her concern for her scars to that pompous elven prince, but she could not stay mad. She couldn't hold anger towards Ellesa and this in turn made her feel frustrated.

"I'm not wearing that god awful thing."

Ellesa looked from the dress to Lizzy. The words she heard she could not believe. Every dress that was in the closet was magnificently made. Had Ellesa been given the opportunity to wear any of the dress in the closet she would not have turned it down. She could see Lizzy was not the average young woman.

"You must."

Lizzy shook her head and began to walk to where her clothes were in a chair. "My jeans are-"

"You must! I will not have you walking around in those rags. My job is to make sure you are properly attired, clean and presentable. So please let me do my job!" Ellesa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She smiled at the dress feeling satisfied with what she had said.

"You will look just fine in this dress."

Not too disgusted, Lizzy looked at herself in a full-length mirror. The green dress had more of a mixture of earthly tones. Like all the dresses she had seen on other females, the dress was long and reached her feet. The neckline was in the modest shape of a V, the sleeves stopped at her elbows and bellowed out and around the midsection was a small brown sash. Biting her lip, she lifted up her dress a bit to view the brown boots she wore.

"I guess that ain't so bad."

Ellesa smiled placing her hands on her hips. A job well done she had performed on a girl, one who would believe to be unmanageable. A knock on the door made Lizzy look from the mirror to Ellesa.

"Well go see who it is. Do not just stand there," said Ellesa.

Lizzy went over to the door hesitantly. She twisted the handle and opened the door to see the prince of Mirkwood, standing there dressed in the exact colors she wore. His tunic was a dark green and his leggings and boots were a dark brown. The silver circlet on his head signified his princely stature.

The door slammed in the prince of Mirkwood's face.

"I'm not wearing this stupid dress." Lizzy walked further into her room while trying to pull her left arm out of the sleeve. Ellesa looked at Lizzy, her brows wrinkled, then she looked to the door.

"What is the matter?"

Another knock erupted from the door.

"If I'm suppose to be following this dumb elf prince around I'm sure as hell not going to follow him around matching him."

Ellesa held a look of confusion on her face. She opened the door and curtsied to a very angry prince.

"I do not appreciate your slamming the door in my face." Legolas walked in staring intently at Lizzy. Ellesa closed the door and turned towards Lizzy and Legolas. Instantly she knew why Lizzy had gone mad. She and the prince looked as if they were a couple since they had on the same colors.

"Right now I don't care what you appreciate. All I care about is getting out of this dress," said Lizzy, still tugging on her sleeve.

"You should apologize Lady Lizzy," Ellesa was trying to hold back a grin.

"Apologize? For what?"

Legolas shook his head. He didn't have time to stand there and argue with Lizzy. His father had arranged for the three of them to have a private breakfast. Thranduil had felt that to have breakfast with others would be a big step for Lizzy. He had told his father about the scars Lizzy had and he had said that he had to get her to open up.

This was a task that might rival the one of the ring.

"It does not matter that the two of you have on similar colors. No one will notice I'm sure." Ellesa took Lizzy's arm so as to stop it from getting free of the sleeve.

"We must be going," said Legolas.

Ellesa gave a modest nod. "Enjoy this fine day Lady Lizzy and stop looking so glum."

Lizzy proceeded to follow Legolas out the door with a frown. She looked back at Ellesa before closing the door and saw her begin to make her bed. It was something Lizzy should have done, something she would have been punished for not doing. Lizzy closed the door.

Legolas glanced over at Lizzy and noticed that her form appeared weak and fragile, as if the slightest thing would break her. Despite her cold demeanor she was in fact beautiful.

"Where are we going?" Lizzy crossed her arms. She still felt humiliated after what happened last night. No one should have ever seen her scars.

"To have breakfast with my father. He seems to like you."

Hunger was a factor for her stomach. It had been days since she had a decent meal that wasn't just stuff she stole from drug stores and gas stations. She sighed when the memory of her mother invaded her. Every Sunday her mother would make up a big breakfast for her and her two brothers and afterward they would go to the park. Her brothers would play soccer and she would enjoy being pushed on the swings by her mother.

"Are you not hungry?"

"I'm fine," Lizzy quickly snapped.

They arrived in a courtyard that was close to the palace. It had a beautiful tree that was unknown to her. It consisted of dark green leaves and a red exotic flower was sprouted all over the tree. The tree sat in the middle of the courtyard and underneath it was a small table with three chairs. On the table there appeared to be some unnamed food.

Lizzy rubbed her eyes. To her the image appeared dream like. The sun was shining down on them but the weather was quite pleasant. Legolas looked around for any sign of his father, but there was none. He proceeded to the table and Lizzy distantly followed. She sat at the round table somewhat surprised to see that she knew only a small portion of the food set out.

There was a plate of toast, what looked like biscuits, jam, butter and muffins. All the rest was up in the air with her. Legolas, who had taken his own seat, paid no attention to Lizzy seeing as he spotted his father making his way to the table. The king of Mirkwood was dressed in fine colored garments of green and his circlet sat proudly on his head. He smiled when he saw his son and Lizzy come into view.

"Legolas, Lady Lizzy. What a marvelous day is it not?" Before sitting down Thranduil took Lizzy's hand and placed a kiss on it followed by a pat. She resisted the urge to snatch her hand back and barf. Legolas saw the uncomfort in Lizzy when his father touched her. There was some emotional stress in her that needed to be freed. Luckily, his father took no notice.

"You are in a bright mood," Legolas said, watching his father sit down across from him.

"I come baring news."

Legolas took an apple, intrigued by what his father might have to say.

Lizzy watched as Thranduil took a piece of toast to his plate and began to add butter.

"Plans for the ball are making way and I have invited the guests, including Lord Hemora and his daughters."

Legolas resisted the urge to mutter a string of curses and roll his eyes. He knew what his father was hinting at. The whole purpose of this ball was to force him into picking a companion; at least that was what he thought.

Thranduil looked at Lizzy who just sat in her chair looking down at her lap.

"Lady Lizzy, have a muffin. They are in fact the best around." Thranduil picked up the plate of muffins and held it up to Lizzy's view.

There was a bit of uneasiness about eating with the king. Legolas she didn't care about for she loathed him. The sight of the muffins made her mouth water and stomach growl. She picked a blueberry one and whispered her thanks. The king set the plate of muffins down. From what his son had discovered, it sounded as if this girl had endured a lot, he just wanted to make her feel comforted.

"The date has been set for two months from now in May."

Legolas nodded. That would give him time to prepare for the awful night.

"And might I comment that the two of you look charming." The king had noticed that both his and Lizzy had on coordinating garments. He wondered whether or not they were growing fond of each other.

"Can I have another?"

Legolas and Thranduil turned to Lizzy and notice that the muffin that should have kept her occupied for a few minutes was gone within two. There were light crumbs on her cheek. When she asked she looked at neither of them.

"Yes, you are welcome to however many your stomach may desire," said Thranduil.

Lizzy reached for another muffin and jammed half of it into her mouth, showing no table etiquette at all, but the king didn't seem to mind. They ate in silence for a while. The birds chirped in a whimsical way that it gave the air around them a sense of peace. Legolas smiled as he saw Lizzy begin to down the berry juice in her cup.

She put her cup down and caught Legolas' stare. She glared and reached for another muffin. Legolas dropped his smile. There was just no being kind to the girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Gandalf has sent word. He will arrive to examine Lady Lizzy after he is through attending to some business."

"Examine me?" Lizzy dropped what had to be her fourth muffin. She looked at Thranduil with confusion, anger and some sense of panicked fright.

"You need not worry. He merely wants to ask you a series of questions. Perhaps then he will be able to figure out why you travel between two realms."

Lizzy nodded. Maybe this wizard would know why this was happening to her.

"W-what kind of question will he- this wizard be asking me?"

"I have not the slightest idea. Do not worry," said Thranduil.

Over her dead body would she answer any questions that meant her secret life would be uncovered. Her appetite had decided to leave so she crossed her arms and looked down.

"Well father I'm afraid Lizzy and I have to get going."

Both Thranduil and Lizzy looked at Legolas as he stood from his seat. Lizzy had not the slightest idea about what the elf was talking about.

"What are you two doing today?"

"I planned on taking Lady Lizzy for a walk along the forest paths."

This was what Legolas had not wanted to do at all, but he needed a place that was quiet so that perhaps she would open up. The image of her angry scars had made him feel sorry for whatever she was going through. It made him show sympathy towards her even when she glanced at him with her grey cold eyes.

"Do not go too far and keep watch over Lady Lizzy," Thranduil said.

"I will father." He offered a hand to Lizzy but she disregarded it and stood from the table on her own. Legolas dropped his hand and began to walk in the direction of the forest.

Thranduil smiled after the two with a slight shake of his head.

Lizzy scratched her arm and looked at the tall trees as they towered over her. The path they were on was clear enough yet there was forest debris on the path. The trees had built a shield against the sun so very little light was coming in from the sky. Animals made their presence known by making noise or scurrying from shrubs, trees or bushes. She was not much for nature, but had to admit that the atmosphere was quite relaxing.

She glanced at Legolas and wondered why he just didn't stick her in a room somewhere. Lizzy knew that her hated her so why was he taking her for a walk? There was a bit of drowsiness creeping into her. For once she was stuffed. Her stomach was filled with muffins instead of junk food, which was very uncommon.

For that she was grateful. Maybe she could trust the king. He had so far treated her with kindness. There was just that voice inside her head that constantly told her not to trust anyone. She was not to step from her castle.

"I used to walk this very path when I was younger." Legolas was trying to break the silence between the two of them. He knew nothing about the girl; only that she carried a deep dark secret.

Lizzy crossed her arms and looked once more at the trees. She didn't respond.

"Do you like the outdoors?"

Silence.

"Are there places like this from where you are from?"

Again, silence met his question.

Legolas felt slightly frustrated and his anger toward the girl. Here he was trying to be nice and she was still being as rude as ever.

"You understand that you are being incredibly rude," Legolas said. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lizzy.

Lizzy too stopped. "So what, why do you care?"

"Believe it or not I do have a sense morality."

Lizzy groaned. "You hate me and I know it, so why drag me all the way out to this lame forest?"

"I was trying not to hate you, but as of right now you are giving me very little reason."

His blood was boiling. Obvious it was a big mistake taking her on a walk.

"Why can I not do something nice for you?"

Not wanting to carry on this argument Lizzy began to walk ahead of Legolas backwards.

"I'm nothing to you. Just some responsibility your father gave you. You could care less about me."

Lizzy stopped walking and stared defiantly at the elf. Yes, she knew the truth and not at all was she hurt by the fact that this prince that stood before her cared nothing about her.

"It is not true."

Something felt wrong. There was something not right with the ground she was standing on. Before the path felt hard beneath her feet, but the spot she now stood on was soft. She tuned out Legolas' voice to focus on this spot.

_'You're just being paranoid for whatever reason.'_

Paranoid was not what she was at all. The ground underneath her gave way and she let out a scream.


	12. She Meets Orcs

**She Meets Orcs**

_"The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it."_

_-W. M. Lewis_

Her scream went through the air sending birds flying from the trees. Legolas' eyes went wide as he saw Lizzy fall into the ground. Instantly, he raced to where she fell and looked down. Lizzy sat on cold ground with a sore bum and a face smudged with dirt. She let out a groan as she shook the cobwebs from her head. Legolas couldn't help himself, he let laughter explode from his mouth.

The image of Lizzy covered in dirt felt just. He felt that she deserved to fall into a hole. From the start she had shown him no respect.

"This is all your fault!" Lizzy shouted at him as she tried to rid her green and brown dress of dirt.

She was beyond pissed off and was sure the pompous elf prince had something to do with her fall.

"My fault?" Legolas asked after his laughter calmed. "How is your falling into a hole my fault?"

"Because," Lizzy yelled standing up. "If you hadn't had the stupid idea to come out here my ass wouldn't be down here stuck in a hole! For all I know you probably dug the damn thing."

"Of course you would accuse me of doing such a thing. You deserve to be just where you are."

"Don't tell me what I deserve elf boy. Just...just get me outta here." The dark confined space

began to make her feel uneasy.

"Alright," Legolas sighed.

He wished he could have enjoyed Lizzy while she was in the hole. He got down on his knees and reached his hand down. Lizzy stood on tiptoe and tried to grab the elf's hand but she could not reach it, the hole was too deep.

"Maybe if you'd reach down more I'd be able to reach your stupid hand."

"Maybe if you would jump you could reach my hand," Legolas shot back.

Lizzy did not like to take other people's advice. She gave up and sighed with anger. "Can't you find a rope or somethin'?" Lizzy crossed her arms and turned away from Legolas.

Legolas took his hand back infuriated. Lizzy was just simply unbearable to work with. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling frustrated with the girl.

"I am going to go find something that will help you out, until then stay put."

"Ha Ha, very funny."

The hole had to be seven to eight feet deep. She wasn't claustrophobic but the hole she was in made her feel slightly nervous. Lizzy sighed and turned around. She swallowed and swallowed hard. She mistook what she had fallen in as a hole and nothing else, when it was no hole at all.

It was an underground tunnel of some sort.

There wasn't packed dirt around her like falling into a hole would look like. To one side of the hole appeared to be burrowed out and led to somewhere unknown. Lizzy crossed her arms and faced the opening of the hole.

Yep, this was all that stupid elf's fault. She let out a frustrated breath and kicked up dirt with her foot. This was not her idea of starting off the day.

"Lizzy Lizzy stuck in a hole all because she accompanied a troll." Lizzy snickered, but it didn't last long because a soft grunt met her ears. She turned towards the tunnel like opening in the hole, her large grey eyes searching for a source to the noise. Fear began to creep into the girl, as the grunts got closer to her. Lizzy turned from the tunnel and looked up at the sky.

"Could you hurry up elf boy, it's getting kinda creepy down here!"

Lizzy turned back towards the tunnel and felt her heart speed up when she saw two figures begin to show themselves. One appeared to be heavy set and hunched over, the other was skinny but was short with long limbs. Both were hidden in shadows until they stepped into her view. The sight of darkened dirtied skin met her eyes. Each had big yellow eyes and wicked sharp teeth.

Black saliva could be seen dripping from the corners of their mouths. The skinny one cocked its head to the side, as if he were studying Lizzy. Lizzy looked down and noted that both of the creatures had crude swords hanging from their waists.

"Well it looks like we can 'ave sum fun after all," said the fat one.

"Ooo such a pretty elfling that has fallen into our trap," the skinny one said, slowly coming over to Lizzy.

Lizzy backed up, too frightened by the two creatures to say or do anything.

'What can we do with such a pretty elfling?"

"I know, lets make her squeal," the fat orc moved toward her with a sick smile on his face. His companion followed behind.

Chest heaving, Lizzy screamed.

Legolas poked around the forest in search of something that would aid him in getting Lizzy out of the hole. He honestly thought if he left her there awhile she would learn to be more thankful for the hospitality she had been shown so far. Alas, he could not for that would too cruel and his father would not be pleased with him. He came across a long sturdy stick and picked it up. It seemed strong enough to lift a light girl like Lady Lizzy up.

"Could you hurry up elf boy, it's getting kinda creepy down here!"

Legolas ignored Lizzy and continued to search for something a bit better than a fallen branch. Perhaps he wanted to delay Lady Lizzy's rescue from the underground to the surface. The trees were offering much comfort it seemed now that she was away from him. The sun shown its bright rays down onto the forest floor, yet something was not right. Why would there be a hole in the middle of a path made by his people?

Perhaps a mischievous elfling had dug a hole to surprise his friends with but left it there. It didn't sound too unlikely since the forest was open to all, but it also sounded sketchy.

A small while later the answer was confirmed about the hole as Lizzy's scream disturbed the forest air once more. Legolas rushed back to the hole and looked down to see two orcs advancing on a terrified Lizzy. As a reflex he reached for his bow that wasn't there. He had left it in his quarters in a rush to meet his father on time. Lizzy backed away from the orcs until she could back away no further.

The orcs looked at her as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat. She was destined to die in a world that she had dreamt up. Soon she would be cleansed of the hurt and pain and reunited with the ones who had been taken away from her.

_'I'm not ready to die,'_ she realized. _'No not like this.' _She felt that she had betrayed herself. Every time she thought about taking her own life she welcomed the morbid thoughts. The thrill of imagining someone discovering her body in a pool of blood, she actually welcomed. As the end came to her in a form of repugnant monsters she found herself thinking about all the things she had done wrong in her seventeen years of living. The stealing, flunking classes, being mean to everyone she encountered, it was all wrong.

What was even worse was she had been incredibly rude to those who had helped her. What would her mother say if she saw her this way?

"Here!"

Lizzy looked up to see Legolas holding a long branch out for her to reach. His voice also caught the attention of the two orcs who intern moved quicker towards Lizzy. Lizzy reached for the branch, desperate to get away from the foul beings.

"You must make haste! Grab onto the branch," Legolas urged Lizzy, her eyes darting from her to the orcs.

Lizzy grabbed the branch with both hands and Legolas pulled.

"The elf's tryin' to take 'er!"

The bigger orc grabbed onto Lizzy's leg and began to drag her back down into hole. The other orc caught on to what his partner was doing and began to help pull Lizzy down also.

Lizzy was the rope in a battle of tug of war. She tried desperately to free herself from the orcs but their grips on her body only got stronger. She looked to Legolas who had dug his heels into the ground and was pulling her up with little success.

Her fingers started to slide down the somewhat smooth branch and as if Legolas sensed it, he told her to hold on.

This was her chance, her chance to let go and leave the life she had. There was nothing for her anywhere. Her uncle would be free to smoke, drink, and date however many whores he pleased without having to come home to her. She pictured him smiling happily at her coffin, his back to the few or no one who would be at her funeral. The wickedly rejoicing laughter coming from his mouth when he could finally rid his house of her possessions she could hear clearly.

She could see it all. And her castle that had served as a fortress she had built around herself, she saw, lay demolished on the ground, never to resurrect itself.

Legolas pulled with all his strength. No matter how rude the girl was, how unpleasant her company had been, he would not let her fall in the hands of orcs. For a split second he saw her stormy grey eyes fill with regret and then there was a mighty tug and Lizzy was hurled back into the hole. Legolas staggered backwards due to the sudden force lifted from him.

He rushed forward and jumped down into the aperture in the ground. The elven prince saw no sign of Lizzy, but the sight of the long dark tunnel caught his eye.

An ear splitting scream met Legolas' ears.

"Lizzy," he said and gripping the branch that had at one point connected himself with Lizzy.

Lizzy kicked and struggled against the creature that was dragging her deeper into the tunnel. The smell of their stinking flesh made her want to vomit. Whatever the creatures were, they cared not that their hands were digging into her skin and hurting her as either one of them took her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She dared to talk to these ugly creatures. Her heart was thundering in her chest, her brain was thinking the inevitable.

"Shut your squealing. It'll all be over with," said the smaller orc.

The larger orc smiled. "If you're lucky."

With wide eyes Lizzy looked at the orc. It's yellow pointed teeth smiling at her. The smile though was wiped away and a loud 'thud' was heard by Lizzy. The large orc fell to the ground in a heap. The smaller orc hissed and pushed Lizzy to the side, drawing its rusted blade.

Lizzy looked down at the fallen orc to see it impaled by the stick she had been holding onto a second ago.

It twitched and then went still. Lizzy looked away from the disturbing sight and saw Legolas, all emotion wiped from his face. To Lizzy he looked frightening but she wouldn't ever admit it. He stood straight and unmoving, his eyes focused only on the orc. The only weapon he had was the small dagger he kept in his boot.

Quickly, he grabbed the weapon from his boot. The orc ran towards Legolas, its sword high above its repulsive head. As the orc got closer, Lizzy closed her eyes, not wanting to see the grisly outcome that was sure to come. There was the sound of someone gasping for breath and hitting the ground. Feeling nauseated, Lizzy opened her eyes to find the unsightly orc lying dead on the ground, a small knife prodding from its jugular.

She looked from the orc to Legolas. "W-what are those things?"

"Orcs." He pulled his dagger free from the orc's throat and wiped it clean with its ragged clothing.

"Orcs?" Lizzy walked up to the creature and inspected it. Forever she believed there was no such thing as monsters, save her uncle and the person who had killed her family. Instantly, she regretted having those muffins as black blood poured from the orc's mouth and she watched.

"It appears to me that they have burrowed underground. Let us hope that those were the only ones down here," said Legolas.

Lizzy silently agreed. She followed Legolas back to the opening and saw daylight once more.

"How're we gonna get out of here?"

Legolas looked around for any loose roots that might enable them to climb up, there were none. He looked up, examining the height of the hole. Even if he were to hoist Lizzy up, she would never make it out. The hole was too deep.

"We cannot get back up this way."

Lizzy crossed her arms, "So what're we gonna do, yell for help and pray that someone hears us?"

"There has to be another way out," Legolas said mostly to himself.

Another way out? Lizzy wasn't thrilled with that answer. She crossed her arms, angered. Legolas turned from the hole and began to walk down the dark tunnel. Lizzy quickly followed after him, stepping over the large dead orc.

"What are you doing!"

Legolas whirled around, "Keep your voice down. Do not think that those were the only orcs here." Legolas turned from Lizzy and continued to walk down the tunnel. Lizzy hid her fright and put on a face that said she didn't care.

"What are you doing," Lizzy more demanded than asked.

"Searching for a way out."

"But the way out is back that way."

Legolas stopped and once more turned to face Lizzy. "Understand this Lady Lizzy, it is better to find a way out by going through this tunnel unnoticed than to stand back there shouting for aid and attract Valar knows how many orcs."

"But it doesn't sound very smart to wander around-"

"You have no idea what these creatures are capable of when in great numbers. If they were to find us, they would surely sentence us to death by slow torture. Is that what you want?"

Lizzy glanced at the orc carcasses feeling disgusted and afraid at the same time. The truth was she was scared, scared to follow someone she barely even knew through a tunnel that could be infested with orcs.

Legolas took her silence as a no and bid her to follow him. Lizzy groaned and followed behind the elf. As they made their way further and further down the tunnel, Lizzy kept looking back, looking back until the light that had shown through from the hole had disappeared.


	13. Talking away the Darkness

**Talking away the Darkness**

_"Fear less, hope more; Whine less, breathe more; Talk less, say more; Hate less, love more; And all good things are yours."_

_-Swedish Proverb_

It was dark and dank. It felt as if there was no air filtering throughout the tunnel that the Prince of Mirkwood and an angry teenager by the name of Lizzy were traveling through. The whole situation was an unusual one. An elven prince trapped in an underground tunnel dug by orcs with a young woman, was certainly not something that happened on a daily basis in Mirkwood.

The tunnel took many twists and turn and Lizzy was quite tired of walking through the damned thing especially as the long dress she had been provided with kept snagging on jagged rocks that were embedded along the walls of the tunnel. She was dirty and could hardly breathe but Lizzy did not voice a word of complaint, instead she simply followed the irritated elf from a distance.

It was too dark for Legolas' liking. He and Lizzy had been walking for quite some time now, searching for another way out. Any drafts or sudden breaks of air would be a good sign, for it meant that the dirt packed walls were weak in a spot and could be broken and made into a quick exit.

Legolas glanced over at his shoulder at the young woman who currently had a dark scowl on her face. He wondered of her well being. If there were in fact orcs roaming in this tunnel, more than anything he wanted to go unnoticed. He could fight off orcs but he doubted that Lizzy could do the same and he did not want to find out. He turned and faced the darkened path before him. Elves did not like the underground and this he felt more strongly than ever.

He felt encased and wanted no more than to be above ground. He had nothing to pass the time and make things a little easier. Even conversation would have been pleasant, but Lizzy was not the kind of person who seemed to enjoy light talk.

"Damn it!"

Legolas turned around to find Lizzy trying to free her skirt from a particularly sharp rock that stuck up from the ground. The fabric seemed to be twisted around the large rock. Legolas walked towards her, bent down and carefully began to free her skirt. Lizzy took her hands from her dress and watched as the elf began to untangle it from the rock. In a way she was grateful and in a way she was annoyed. She was the one who always did things for herself.

Lizzy swallowed and put it aside. There were some things she needed to work on and when those orcs almost had her as there own she realized that. She realized, once her life was being threatened, what a horrible person she was. That was not something she wanted to be. She did not want to be a bitter mean person because of everything she had gone through for the most of seventeen years.

That would not be what her mother wanted.

"There," Legolas said as he freed the skirt of her dress. He stood up and began to walk again, but this time he did not hear Lizzy's footsteps following him. He stopped yet again and turned to face Lizzy. She was looking at the ground.

"Thanks." Lizzy looked up at Legolas to see his reaction. She rolled her eyes when she saw his curious look.

"Thanks for, you know, all the stuff you've done...for me."

Legolas smiled when he finally untwisted some of Lizzy's strange words. She was thanking him for his kindness towards her. Perhaps Lady Lizzy was not all rude. Perhaps there was some light beneath her cold demeanor after all.

"You are welcome," Legolas said smiling.

Lizzy nodded. "And...and," this was the part that was hard for her to say since she hadn't said it in the longest. She breathed and balled up her fists as if just doing so would make what she was about to say come out a little better.

"And.."

Legolas was looking at her with patience. Whatever she had to say to him must have been hard.

"And I'm sorry for treating you crappy."

There, she said it and it was out. She was truly sorry for the way she had acted.

Legolas smiled to her. "I accept your apology Lady Lizzy and wish to call a truce."

Legolas held his hand out for Lizzy to shake it. With uncertainty, Lizzy looked at Legolas' hand and then to his face. Trusting a person was a big step, but at least she had reason to trust this person. Legolas, after all did save her from those monstrous orcs. She placed her hand in his and they shook on their truce.

The two began to walk down the dark tunnel again in silence. Silence. Silence was something Lizzy was growing tired of. Back home she had no one to talk to and a large part of her did not want that. A large part of her wanted things to be different. Lizzy was ready for a change and change was indeed ready for her.

She cleared her throat and pretended to be interested in the tunnel she was walking through. "So, um, how come you're all glowing and stuff?"

She had noticed that the elf's skin was luminescent. It was a wonder that she had never seen before.

Legolas grinned. Lizzy was managing to confuse him. When she first thanked him and then apologized that surprised the elf but now as she attempted to make conversation with him it almost stunned him.

"What in you has brought about this change?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "If you're just going to act all prissy then forget about it."

_'Some things never change,'_ Legolas thought.

"My glow, as you put it, is my fea or aura. When focused, it creates light."

Lizzy nodded dimly. Her legs ached from walking so much. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"We are never going to get out of this thing are we?" Lizzy asked in a small voice.

"You should not say that. We will find our way from the dark."

Lizzy looked at Legolas' tall form. Even though she still didn't really like the elf, she felt compelled to be nice for a change. Maybe it was because he had done something for her that no one else had done. Maybe it was because he had put his life on the line in order to save her own. It was the nice in people that she had stayed blind to for so long.

Legolas remembered first why he had taken Lizzy through the forest in the first place. His father seemed to think that if he got her to open up then they would find out the mystery to the many injuries Lizzy seemed to have. The image of her scar covered back and seeing her lying unconscious in the middle of the corridor came flooding back to his memory. He genuinely wanted to know what kind of life she led. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was willing to talk to him given to her sudden mood change.

Given the delicate situation, he would have to start off with small questions so as to not upset her. He side stepped a particularly large rock as a question formed in his mind.

"Is Lizzy your real name, if I may ask?"

Lizzy, who was still a few paces behind Legolas quirked an eyebrow. The standoffish part of her wanted to come up with something smart to say but the good in her seemed to be reigning over her entire being.

"I wouldn't usually tell anyone this, but I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today." She sighed and Legolas looked back at her.

"No my real name is not Lizzy."

Legolas waited for her to tell him her real name but Lizzy did not seem too keen on doing that. She studied the dirt ground and every now and then kicked at the small pebbles that crossed her way.

"Well what pray tell is your real name?"

Lizzy pulled her hair behind her ears. "The names Elizabeth Abigail Montgomery."

Lizzy caught the elf's grin. "You tell anybody and I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you ever

do."

"Do not forget so easily that we are under a truce," Legolas reminded her.

"Truce or no, you breathe a word of that and I won't hesitate in kicking your ass."

"Alright," Legolas said raising a hand. "You have my word that I will not speak knowledge of your name."

Lizzy cast a weary eye on Legolas. She questioned the loyalty of his words silently.

Legolas thought of another question to ask. He found himself thinking of many.

"What is your favorite color?"

Lizzy shrugged, "I dunno, what's yours?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "I am quite partial to green."

"I can tell," Lizzy muttered.

Over the past few times she observed the elven prince, he wasn't without the color green on. Even if it was something small like green embroidery stitched into his tunic. Lizzy grimaced as she walked forward and realized the skirt of her dress stayed behind, caught on another rock as she heard a loud rip. Legolas turned around and laughed as he saw that Elizabeth Abigail Montgomery's dress had torn significantly.

Half the skirt was torn so that most of her left leg was exposed. Lizzy snatched up her skirt and held it so she didn't expose herself any longer. She looked thoroughly angry.

"Let's hurry up and get outta here."

Legolas calmed his laughter and took up his steady pace. The tunnel seemed to get dark with each step, but he did not voice any concern to Lizzy. He felt that she should not have to worry about anything until the time came.

"Take no concern for the dress. I am sure my father has given you plenty."

"Yeah about that. I don't get why women here have to wear dresses. Is it like some traditional thing?" Lizzy looked at Legolas, watching him think in all his glowiness.

"Women do not always wear dresses. When they travel or ride horses, occasionally they wear breeches."

"Occasionally?" Lizzy asked looking ghastly when picturing wearing pants only on occasion.

Just thinking about it made her cringe.

"I take it in your world women wear breeches on a regular basis?"

Lizzy nodded, "God yes."

Legolas saw some insight to what Lizzy's world was like. Seeing women walking around in dresses must have been just as strange as seeing women walk around in breeches.

"Could we stop for a minute?" Lizzy didn't wait for an answer. She sat on the hard ground with a sigh. Legolas didn't think it was too wise to stop but he could see fatigue in the girl so he said nothing. He sat opposite her against the wall of the tunnel. He watched her rub her right foot through its boot.

Her long dark hair was tangled and her face was smudged with dirt. When all of this was over he knew Ellesa would have a fit over Lizzy. Ellesa seemed to care a lot for Lizzy. Legolas knew she would want him to do everything possible to get the girl to open up.

"Do you have any books that you enjoy in particularly?" Legolas wrapped his arms around his knees.

Lizzy answered while focusing on her brown boot she cradled in her hand. "I don't read more than I have to."

This Legolas found a little odd. One of his favorite past times was reading.

"Then you do not enjoy reading?"

"Nope," Lizzy said dropping her boot and looking into Legolas' very blue eyes.

"How can you not enjoy reading? When one reads, the story takes you on a journey." Legolas leaned forward hoping to get an honest reason to why she did not like reading.

"You know what, so do drugs. So I don't like reading, big deal."

"What are some things you do find enjoyable?"

Lizzy shrugged. "What is this 20 questions? I don't _do _anything enjoyable. My life...sucks."

Legolas did not respond to that. He chose not to. Instead he stared in the direction they should have been walking towards. Maybe he had over done things with so many questions. He had upset her.

Lizzy looked at Legolas and felt horrible. Not because she had snapped at him, but because she was telling the truth. There was nothing she found enjoyable in life. Most of her time was either spent at school or cleaning up her uncle's house. She couldn't act like a normal teenager; it was just something her uncle would not permit. It was something she did not know how to do.

Legolas stood. "We should continue."

Lizzy found herself walking side by side with the elf as they continued to walk through the dark tunnel. The two of them were silent for the longest. Legolas had been listening out for any signs of life other than themselves. Lizzy glanced every few seconds at the elf beside her. If she had on pants she would have dove her hands into the pockets.

"My mother passed away when I was younger, along with my two brothers and I was sent to live with my uncle. He isn't very keen on letting me do enjoyable things."

Legolas looked at Lizzy with sympathy. "I am sorry to hear that."

Lizzy lived with her uncle. A piece of the puzzle had found him. Her mother had passed on and she had two brothers at one point. From her tone they must have meant everything to her. Her uncle, he had his own assumptions about but he would not tell them to Lizzy.

"Do you live solely with your uncle?"

Lizzy nodded and in doing so made her grave mistake. "It's just me and my uncle," she said in a grave tone.

Legolas had put the few pieces of information together but other things had gotten in the way. He and Lizzy came to an abrupt halt as the tunnel they had been walking through came to an interesting twist...it split in two.

"What the-"

Legolas held a finger to his mouth and looked at Lizzy harshly. He studied the two passageways. Instantly the two of them knew that they were not alone.

"You have to trust me." Legolas turned so that he was looking down at Lizzy. His eyes carried such seriousness that it almost frightened her. Hastily Lizzy nodded her head.

"Take my hand."

Lizzy gulped and took Legolas' hand. Usually she did not like to be in physical contact with anyone, but this was her life on the line here. Legolas dragged her silently through the right passageway and they both disappeared in darkness.


	14. Sleep Spell

**Sleep Spell**

_"Never trouble trouble unless trouble troubles you."_

_- Captain Dylan Hunt (TV show Andromeda) _

"The day has been long and the sun gone, they should have been back by now,"

Thranduil thundered, looking out of the tall window in his study. It was fully dark outside, but light was sprinkled everywhere around the palace in the form of torches. Guards and soldiers had set about the woods in search of the prince and Lizzy.

"If anything has happened to them..." Thranduil trailed off not even wanting to finish the horrible thought.

"Do not worry my friend. I am sure the two are simply out walking and have forgotten the time."

Thranduil turned to the figure next him and shook his head. "No Mithrandir, you do not understand. My son and the Lady Lizzy loathe each other. I had almost expected them to return within five minutes."

Despite the circumstances Gandalf chuckled and patted Thranduil on the back. "If you say that the lady is of the extraordinary and you have full confidence in your son, then the two should be just fine."

Thranduil hoped that the white wizard was correct. Legolas was his only son and to lose him would cause him great turmoil. He looked to all those who were out searching for his son and prayed silently to the Valar that both him and Lady Lizzy were alright.

Ellesa could do nothing but pace Lizzy's room. She was worried beyond belief for her. She cared for the girl and her well being. Ellesa began to bite her nails, thinking of the different scenarios that could be happening to Lizzy and the prince. It was horrible, the whole situation.

Elrendor, who had returned from searching, was about to pass Lizzy's room when he noticed Ellesa pacing. He stopped by the door and knocked. Ellesa jumped and put a hand to her chest when she realized it was just Elrendor.

"My word, you frightened me."

"My apologies Lady Ellesa. I am just wondering whether or not you are alright," Elrendor said entering the room.

Ellesa ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Of course I am not alright. Lizzy and the prince are Eru knows where, anything could have happened to them." Ellesa appeared as if she might begin pacing again so Elrendor placed his large hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"I am sure that they are quite fine. You forget that Legolas is a skilled warrior."

Ellesa sighed and closed her eyes just trying to take comfort in that fact.

"And Lady Lizzy is quite a feisty one herself."

"You are right," Ellesa nodded opening her eyes. "They will be fine. I should not worry so."

Elrendor smiled. "You are right. You needn't worry. We have found no sign of the prince."

Ellesa's brown eyes went wide.

"But we have tracked the steps of Lady Lizzy and hopefully where she is so is Legolas."

---------------------

They had come across a part of the tunnel where it split into two passages. With great reluctance and inner strength, Lizzy left her problems with Legolas behind her and trusted him to lead her through the right passage.

It was dark, not much of a difference, but instead of walking a straight path the tunnel took sharp twists and turns. It was impossible for Lizzy to try and remember how they had come in but anyway she tried. Legolas seemed to guide her as if he were not bothered by the darkness, just as he had before. His glow was the only light she had seen for a full day. It was nerve racking.

To Lizzy it felt like she was breathing with only one lung. The air seemed to get thinner with each step.

"Geez, it's not much air down here."

"No, it is not," Legolas agreed.

Legolas continued to hold onto Lizzy's hand, not wanting to loose her in a place such as this. Surprisingly, Lizzy held onto his, her grip unfaltering. He could feel that she was uneasy. He himself was too, taking turns and never knowing what lied ahead frustrated the prince. Every twist they took they just met even more darkness.

Elves did not particularly like being underground. The drag of weariness it brought, Legolas could feel. He was glad not alone. Before they had discovered two passages, Lizzy had told him that she lived with her uncle. With this information he had begun to piece things together. Lizzy did not liked to be touched.

When Elrendor and himself had found her hurt in the middle of the corridor, told him that someone, of course, had harmed her. The scars on her back seemed to have been there for years.

Things like this he had seen when he was a bit younger.

They took what was a sharp turn and Lizzy yelped. She let go of Legolas' hand and brought it quickly to her arm. Legolas turned around to see Lizzy grimacing.

"What happened?"

"I bumped my arm on this damn rock," she said through gritted teeth.

Legolas searched the dirt walls of the tunnel to see what she was speaking of. His eyes spotted the jagged rock that was poking out at an abnormal angle. From the tip of the rock dripped blood. He looked back to Lizzy and saw her pull her arm away from the wound. Blood was spread across her hand.

"Just my luck," Lizzy dropped to her knees.

Legolas sat down next to her and gently took her right arm examining it. It appeared nasty but it was not serious. The tip of the rock had punctured her arm but it was not deep. Legolas set about ripping the sleeve of his tunic. Upon hearing the sound of ripping cloth Lizzy looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Legolas ripped the cloth the best he could and wrapped it tightly around Lizzy's wound.

"If you leave it exposed, it will get infected." Legolas finished tying the piece of cloth into a tight expert knot.

"Thanks," Lizzy said now examining the makeshift bandage on her arm.

Legolas sat against the hard dirt walls, just thinking. He did not want to think that the conclusion he had come to about Lizzy was true but he could never know unless he asked.

"Lizzy, your uncle, is he kind to you?"

Lizzy looked up from her arm at the mention of her uncle. Her grey eyes begun to cloud up as if a storm was summoned within them. Just because her and Legolas were on a truce did not mean she was going to spill her guts out to him. She simply shrugged and dragged a finger through the dirt. The pain in her arm beginning to flare up made her not want to talk.

Legolas put his arms around his knees. "My father used to take me to neighboring cities when I was younger. There was a time when we went to a small city in which men lived. I forget why my father needed to go there, but I went off exploring when my father was in a meeting. I had an enjoyable time wandering around the city."

He looked over at Lizzy to see her still dragging a finger through dry dirt. She did not seem too interested in his small story, but despite her lack of interest he was going to continue anyway.

"I took a wrong turn into the part of town that was not too extravagant."

At this Lizzy perked up. She thought perhaps something interesting happened to him like running into a gang.

"I walked around a bit, letting my curiosity get the best of me. All of a sudden I hurried the shouts of what sounded like a small child. I followed the noise and meant the most horrible sight. There was a man dragging a child from the house and he was beating him right in the middle of the streets. The child seemed so small and so fragile and the boy was just screaming as his father beat him. I looked around and no one was making any attempts to help him."

"Did you- did you help the boy?" Lizzy asked this question without looking at the elf. She placed a hand on her wounded arm and looked dead ahead.

"I made to but someone stopped me and told me it was best that I let the situation be. It was the hardest thing I have ever seen, but it has not been the last time that I have seen it happen. I've traveled many places and have witnessed such horrible things."

Legolas studied Lizzy and noticed a sadness cover her face. The memory that he had recalled had too effected him. He hated that a memory such as that and others resided in his head, but it was the realities of the world. He could not turn away from it. And if it were happening to Lizzy he would not let a stranger persuade him to let things be. This time he would help.

"Lizzy, is what happened to that small boy happening to you?"

Lizzy gulped. She over estimated this elf. She figured that he was some dumb spoiled pampered prince who did not look further than his mirror, but he had a heart. He actually wanted to know about her, to help her. She looked at him, feeling small and insecure.

"You didn't help the boy, so why would you help me?"

Legolas looked into Lizzy's eyes. He felt her pain and knew why she was so bitter, rude and mean.

"Your uncle harms you, doesn't he?"

Lizzy opened her mouth to reply but a loud noise made her blood run cold and her voice fail. Legolas got to his feet and with haste pulled Lizzy up. Legolas looked forward but could see anything with his keen eyes. He felt Lizzy grab onto his hand. She was shaking with fear. He took a few steps forward but stopped when he felt Lizzy was not following.

"Lizzy-"

"Are- Are you kidding me? Whatever's up ahead can not be good and we're walking right to them?"

"We have to see what is up ahead."

Lizzy looked into Legolas' blue eyes, not ready to follow him. She could not believe she had just told him her deepest secret, something she had told absolutely no one and now and now a crew of monsters were up ahead ready to bite her head off? This was not at all her day.

"I won't let any harm come to you. You must trust me." Legolas could not stress this enough. He knew that her emotions must be everywhere right now, but she had to keep a straight head.

Lizzy nodded and walked forward. "If I die, " she gulped. "I'm going to come back and haunt your ass."

"Alright, you may do so, but this day you will not fall."

Quietly, the two made their way towards the noises. It was the sound of amour being thrown about and loud angry grunts. The air seemed to get staler if it was at all possible. Each step they took more and more fear entered Lizzy. She could not blink for the fact that she thought if she did she would miss something.

"Can elves get scared?"

Legolas for a split second looked back at her. "Of course we can."

"Are you scared?"

Legolas thought for a bit as they turned yet another corner and the noises got closer. Being frightened had never crossed his mind. He had seen so many things that one might find haunting. It at first affected him but he had learned to deal with creatures such as orcs, goblins, giant spiders and things of an evil nature. The only thing that really frightened him was if something happened to the ones he cared most about, that and being in the deep dark things underground.

"A little," he finally whispered.

Lizzy, despite her fear, rolled her eyes.

They took one more turn before light met their eyes. Lizzy squinted, letting her eyes get used to the light. A ways ahead of them was a medium sized burrowed out room. It was occupied with orcs and things that looked like they were instruments for torture. They all were fighting over various things and expecting them by candlelight. Legolas pulled Lizzy back so that they were both around the corner that they had come from and out of the orcs' sights.

"Oh my god," Lizzy whispered. "We are going to fucking die."

Legolas brought a finger to his lips and sternly looked at Lizzy. She got the message and shut up. Legolas peered back around the corner and tried his best to estimate how many orcs were in the room.

"There seems to be a good twenty orcs in there," he said turning back to Lizzy. He had to develop a plan and fast before they were found out.

Lizzy put a hand over her face. "Why can't I just wake up?"

An idea went off in Legolas' head. If Lizzy could return home then she could fall back asleep and end up in her room in the palace. It would be then that she could tell his father were he was. The only downfall was he did not know how Lizzy got home.

"Lizzy."

"I am going to die and I didn't even get to curse out my principal."

"Lizzy," Legolas said a bit more forceful."

"I didn't get to bungee jump."

"Lizzy," this time Legolas took her by the shoulders.

"I didn't get to have my first drink."

"Elizabeth," Legolas boomed the best he could in a whisper.

Lizzy stopped and looked at Legolas angrily. "What."

"How do you get home, home meaning your world."

Lizzy felt as if she could not breathe. Legolas had a look on his face that told her to think and think hard. The only thing she could think of was death and those monsters that were sure to find them out.

"You must focus and think so we may get out of here well and alive."

"I-I dunno. Usually every time I go home its when I'm really relaxed and happy or as happy as I can get. Then there's a pull and black dots."

Legolas nodded his head. "Alright, you have to fall asleep and fall asleep now."

Lizzy looked at Legolas as if he had gone mad. "Are you serious? I can't go to sleep at a time like this."

Legolas took one more look at the orcs. They had not caught their scent, which was an excellent thing. He pulled Lizzy down to the ground.

"If you go back to your world, you have to fall asleep again and then you will end up in the palace. Go to my father and tell him where I am."

They sat together on the ground. Lizzy was not so sure about his plan. "When I fall asleep I don't always go home you know."

Legolas nodded. "I am aware of that but you must try."

Lizzy breathed and nodded. She felt unsure about falling asleep in a place like this but she had to try for the both of them. Legolas had saved her life; the least she could do was try to save him. She had to get comfortable in order to fall asleep and get back home. She rested her head back against the wall, it didn't work. She tried lying on the ground for a few minutes, that did not work either, nor did curling up into a ball or resting her head against her knees.

Legolas watched her change multiple positions. They did not have this kind of time. It would only be a matter of time before the orcs would catch onto their scent and come after them.

"Come here." He told Lizzy who looked as if she were making a snow angel in the dirt.

Lizzy sat up, not knowing what the elf had in mind. She crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"Perhaps it would help if you leaned on me."

Lizzy took a deep breath. "If my life did not depend on it, I swear to god I would not touch you even if you gave me a million dollars."

"I understand that. I would not have you lean on me either. I would rather kiss one of those orcs," Legolas said smiling in spite of the fact that there was a number of orcs just around the corner.

Lizzy reluctantly leaned against Legolas' form and was taken aback by the fact that he felt nice and cool, almost comfortable. She heard him begin to say things in a different language she remembered as elvish and before she knew it she was out like a light.

Legolas looked down at Lizzy's sleeping form. He had said a small sleeping spell his mother had taught him that had once aided her in treating wounded animals. Lizzy appeared peaceful and calm but she was not disappearing. He wondered whether or not he should give her a few more minutes or wake her.

The noises that the orcs were producing were getting louder. Unconsciously, Legolas wrapped an arm around Lizzy's form as he pondered whether or not his plan was going to work. It was then that beneath his arm he began to feel only air and when he looked down Lizzy was gone. A smile crept across Legolas' face. Soon he would be free.

------------------------------

Lizzy jolted up from her bed. The sun poured into her room and she raised a hand to block out the sun. The sun...darkness...tunnels...Legolas. She remembered the plan he had told her and instantly laid back down fully ready to go back to sleep. She had to reach King Thranduil and tell him where Legolas was. As she laid her head back down on her pillow her uncle entered her room. There was a familiar angry look on his face.

"Nancy adores you. She thinks you're cute."

Nancy, Uncle Ed's new girlfriend Lizzy remembered. She didn't really like her. She didn't even see what the women saw in her uncle.

"Well. aren't you going to school?"

Lizzy sat up and eyed her uncle. He had his work boots and coat on. He worked in construction and any time he was gone she treasured it. He did not wait for her reply though. He grabbed her right arm, the arm that had been hurt and pulled her up from the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Lizzy stumbled for an explanation, but found none. She closed her eyes and went inside of her castle, the castle that didn't really protect her, for every time she went inside her castle turned to glass and uncle Ed would cast his stone.

When he got no answer he slapped her across the face.

"No matter," he said. "Get dressed for school. I get any god damn calls from that school and your ass is mine."

He left slamming the door behind him. Lizzy held her cheek, feeling the sting the slap had given her. She waited until she heard his car pull out of the driveway before she took off out of the house. She did not care how she appeared, in a dress that had at one point appeared elegant but was now torn, her pale skin was dirtied and her hair in a tangled mess. Lizzy walked to the one place that would permit her to find peace, the park.

She walked passed people that gave her stares and past the vendor she usually stole from and into the park. She walked where the bums generally stayed during the night and laid under a tree. She welcomed the sun as its rays hit her form giving her warmth. She focused on getting to King Thranduil, to those who cared for her.

* * *

Legolas had taken his dagger from his boot and was starring at it. All he could do was wait. It had been a half an hour since Lizzy had left him. He thought about what he was to do with the orcs. He could not handle them all by himself. It was like a suicide mission. All he could do was sit tight and pray for his plan to work.

He tossed his dagger from hand to hand and thought about Lizzy and what he had found out. Her uncle had been abusing her. As soon as he got back he would tell his father. Hopefully he would know what to do. No child, he thought, deserved to be treated in such a way. It sickened him just to think that someone would want to harm the innocent.

The one thing one would think impossible, silence, interrupted his thoughts. The orcs had quieted down and worry went thorough the elven prince. Had they caught onto his scent? The sound of an object being thrown echoed through the tunnel them harsh laughter followed it. He was safe for now.

"Legolas."

Legolas turned to see Lizzy a few feet next to him.

It did not work. His plan failed.

"Why are you here? You should be in the palace," Legolas said crawling closer to her."

"Don't you think I know that Einstein? I fell asleep and here I am next to you. It's not by fault I don't know how this wor-"

Lizzy felt her blood run cold when Legolas brought his hand to her stinging cheek. She shuddered when he actually touched it. Lizzy pulled his hand away from her cheek. "Don't touch me"

"What happened," Legolas asked disregarding the comment. Even in the dark he could make out a handprint on Lizzy's right cheek. It was also red and appeared bruised.

"Nothing."

"Do not tell me nothing."

As Lizzy looked away from him Legolas placed a hand under her chin and made her face him once more.

"As soon as we get out of here you will tell me everything."

Lizzy brushed hair from her face. "Fine but we aren't getting out of here."

Legolas stood, fueled by his anger at the fact that his plan did not work and being down in dark tunnels for too long. He gripped his dagger tightly and made his way carefully around the corner, Lizzy following reluctantly. They stopped just short from being seen by the orcs. Lizzy looked up at Legolas. There was a determined look in his eyes.

She knew exactly what he was going to do. She breathed and without thinking ran past Legolas and into the orcs' hideout.


	15. Finally Found

**Finally Found**

_"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_

_-Unknown_

In his eyes it was as if she were moving in slow motion as she lunged forward into the orcs' lair. She was running straight into the deranged orcs' warren but he did nothing to stop her. He could only watch as she threw herself before the rancid creatures with both stupidity and bravery. He tried to call out to her, to stop her from doing whatever she had in mind, but his mouth would not move. He began to step forward but was stopped cold by the sound of her voice that echoed throughout the entire dugout.

"Hey you butt ugly monsters!"

The gang of orcs that were standing around examining what mostly were stolen finds looked towards Lizzy's voice and instantly abandoned their tasks. The sounds of weapons being unsheathed made the girl instantly regret what she had thought was a decent idea. Her heart began to thunder in her chest as she looked around at the group of orcs. For an instant while she had ran from her net of safety she did not care about getting hurt but now she was having serious second thoughts. She forced herself not to take a step back as the cluster of twenty or so orcs began to advance on her.

If she were to step from her body and examine the scene she would compare it to something out of a horror flick. The one person everyone thought to be a loser stepping away from the group to face whatever demented creature or ghost was out to get them. Knowing that in the end she would never be the victor but still tried against hope. This was not a cheesy Hollywood box office topper though, this was really happening. Even if it was happening in her dreams she was in danger.

"You guys are so freakin' ugly you make my uncle look like Justin Timberlake!"

The orcs began to snarl at her as they advanced. The snarl fest was interrupted though by a slightly larger orc pushing past the others from the back. The orcs scattered and jumped to the side to make way for this bigger orc and as it reached the front of the crowd and faced Lizzy everything went silent. Lizzy surveyed the orc before her. It had murky  
brown eyes and a nose that looked as if it had been smashed in by a building.

Its skin was a green shade apart from all the orcs who had a grayish brown shade. Lizzy ignored the sudden change of atmosphere and put her hand on her hip and studied her fingernails as if she were bored.

"Silence!"

The orc shouted even though there weren't any sounds going through the lair.

"What is a she elf like you doing down here?"

"Not very bright are you," Lizzy said holding out her hand for a different view of her nails. The orc apparently was the leader of the rag tag group and did not tolerate back talk towards him. He walked over to Lizzy with heavy steps, its matted black hair moving stiffly behind it. Roughly it grabbed Lizzy's left arm and pulled her closer to him. Lizzy could smell the orc's stinking flesh she was so close. She felt as if she would vomit when he leaned down and sniffed her skin.

"First off I'm not an elf you idiot! Second, do you think I'd just wonder around down here for my amusement? Do you think I said to myself, today I think I'll try to find a hole to fall into and see if there are any orcs to play with?" Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

The orc squeezed her arm and Lizzy bit back a howl of pain. Again the orc leaned down to take a whiff of Lizzy and when he finished he smiled, flaunting off two rows of yellow decaying teeth. The leader orc turned back to its fellow mates and laughed.

"Indeed this is a human girl dressed in the clothing of elves!"

The orcs made noises of excitement that were so loud it probably filtered through the tunnels. Lizzy cringed but kept her composure. Yes, she was scared but if she lost her cool things wouldn't play out like she wanted them to. Not really did she have a plan just a quick deformed idea. She just hoped that elf boy was on the same page as she was.

"No worry boys we'll have fun with her, won't we?"

Waves of encouragement went through the orcs as they jumped with excitement. They tossed down their weapons and began to advance around their leader. A look of pure lust could be spotted in each of their dull sunken eyes. There was no way that Lizzy was going to let anyone of them come near her. No matter how much she had bowed down to her uncle and let him mutilate and hurt her, this was something that would not happen.

"Wait a minute! If you touch me I swear I'll hurt you so bad you won't know which end of you is which."

The orc leader laughed deep and crackly. He grabbed Lizzy's other arm; her injured arm and she grimaced at the familiar feel of pain ebbing through her arm. Quickly she hid the pain from her face, wiping it clean as if it were a slate. It was not quick enough for the orc; he smiled at the sight of her pain, which he would use as leverage. The leader orc turned around so that the two of them faced the crowd of orcs.

"Do you believe it to be possible that a girl such as yourself can defeat all of us?"

Lizzy stared at the group blindly. Strangely the orc holding her captive reminded her of her uncle. Her Uncle Ed who harbored no faith in her, who believed her to amount to nothing in life. He thought her to be the root of all his problems and thought he could easily rid himself of her by locking her in her room or the basement. This orc seemed to believe that he held power over her, that she would never rise up against him. These things played in affect with her anger.

It twisted the reality that was standing before her. There were no longer a clan of orcs standing before her and there wasn't an orc grasping onto her arm, only her uncle stood before her in numbers. Feeling rage at its pure stage, Lizzy looked back to where she had been hiding and spotted Legolas' golden head. She did not know what was coming over her, if she were going mad or not but heat was building up inside of her like lava inside of a volcano. She smiled a wicked smile at the elf and turned back towards her captors.

Legolas did not understand at all what Lizzy was doing when she had run into the cave filled with orcs. That is he did not understand until she looked back to him a smiled. He knew then what she was doing and knew she was not trying to commit suicide due to her living a horrible life. Lizzy was trying to create a distraction and the distraction was herself. She must have known that it would have been impossible to defeat all the orcs by themselves unless they had an edge and she was giving them the edge they so desperately needed.

Finally figuring out what needed to be done on his part; Legolas held onto his dagger a bit tighter and crept inside the orc's hideout unnoticed. The leader orc shoved Lizzy into the crowd of anxious orcs and watched as they began to rip at her clothing and grab at her flesh. He stood with crossed arms and a satisfied smile as she was shoved roughly from one orc to the next. The orcs' amusement was only heightened when Lizzy attempted to stop herself from being pushed. The vehemence in her eyes went unnoticed and all she saw was her uncle taunting her. She wasn't strong enough, one of them had said as he pushed her to the next clone. Lizzy closed her eyes for a split second and opened them again to see only orcs.

She was pushed back to the leader and he caught her brutally by her right arm and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut from the certain sting. The leader orc lowered its head to Lizzy's cheek and brushed his rough tongue against her smooth skin. Fighting down the urge to vomit, any feelings of being afraid left and were permanently replaced by a primal rage. She ignored the hurt from scratches she had received and looked into the face that was no longer an orc but her uncle. Widely she opened her mouth and bit the hand that held her arm so tightly.

Legolas snapped the neck of an unsuspecting orc and took the rusted sword that rested on its hip. He had snuck around the back of the orc crowd, thankfully unseen because of the attention that was being cast on to Lizzy. He moved onto another orc that was trying to push its way to the front of the swarm and stabbed his sword into its back. Before the orc could hit the ground, Legolas caught him so as to not attract attention. He continued such a pattern until the number reached eight and then he was caught.

An orc spotted the elven prince as he sliced through an unsuspecting orc. The orc's eyes bulged as he witnessed the gruesome death of one of its own. It hissed like a deadly rattlesnake, serving as a warning to its fellow mates, and lunged at the prince. It's intent was to kill the elf with its bare hands, but instead of meeting the elf it only met his blade and was decapitated, dead in an instant.

Legolas was now a known intruder and many swarmed around him. He worked quickly in killing each orc that came at him, hoping the Lizzy was alright.

The search for Legolas and Lizzy continued, the sun lighting searchers ways instead of torches. Parties were roaming the forest in turns and still no one came up with anything. It was as if the two had disappeared in thin air, as if they never existed. Still no one gave up hope. Though among those looking no one was penetrating the forest harder than Elrendor. Elrendor followed the footprints that belonged to Lizzy with the utmost carefulness, and he tracked them without missing a beat. Her footprints though, stopped at what appeared to be a deep hole. He dismissed it, as he saw no further evidence within the hole that would come to prove Lizzy had fallen down it. If Lizzy had fallen in the hole she would be still there. Every time he thought he found something it was quickly stomped out by his logic.

---------------------------

He led his party of twelve through the forest with immense determination. Every time he went out to search for his two friends he pictured himself finding them alive and well. He would find them if it took him his whole immortal life. He never thought of calling Lizzy a friend but he saw nothing wrong with the girl. Even if she was a little cold and distant and could be nasty at times she did not deserve to be lost in some unknown place. No matter what the girl thought everyone needed a friend.

While Elrendor thought better of the girl, clearly others did not. Currently his party had taken to speaking of what they thought happened to the Prince and Lady Lizzy.

"The girl is at fault in this matter if you ask me. She is evil left over from Mordor," said Isris, seemingly taking interest in letting his theories be known.

"Her eyes, they harbor nothing at all," another said. With a laugh he added, "Children have started saying if you look into her eyes you will turn to stone."

This made the group laugh expect for Elrendor. He did not take delight in hearing such gibberish coming from his own people. It made him feel ashamed that his own people were quick to pass judgment so fast on a girl they did not even know. He would have nothing to do with it. He walked more quickly in front of the party, in hopes of finding more clues than learning more evil talk of lady Lizzy.

"The lady is no lady at all. I witnessed her once talking with the prince. She is quite the rude one. I think the king should have locked her up in the dungeons within their first meeting," Isris smirked.

Elrendor had enough. He whirled around at the group, his intent on making them stop such talk.

"That is quite enough! You gossip as if you have nothing else better to do when we are supposed to be searching for the Prince and the lady. Now King Thranduil harbors faith within Lady Lizzy, are you undermining his abilities?"

When no answer came forth Elrendor nodded. "It is as I thought; now let us get back to what we came out here for."

He trudged forward and his party behind them responded what he had said by quickening their paces too. They searched in utter silence for the next hour as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. Elrendor was about to call a break seeing as time was almost up for his parties'  
shift, when a slight noise found its way to his ears. He abandoned his idea of taking a break to move even further towards the sound.

"Do you hear that," he called to the members of his party. All attention went to trying to listen for any sound. Isris walked forward to where Elrendor was. He looked around for a moment and then dropped to his knees, putting his ear to the ground. He closed his deep chocolate colored eyes and focused on the sound while blocking out the cheerful music the birds were singing.

"It is coming from underground."

That was Elrendor's answer. Without second thought he ordered everyone to begin digging.

-------------------------

The elf pulled his sword from the middle of an orc that came too close to him and turned and slashed at another opponent. His golden hair flew behind him as he promptly gave his foes the sting of his corroding sword. At a rapid rate the number of orcs were dwindling. They had started out with a great amount and now-

Legolas parried an orc that was moving sloppily towards him, brandishing a sword that was twice its size. He sent the orc stumbling backward as he elbowed the creature in the back. It crashed to the ground and fell atop of a knife that was prodding from the gut of another orc. Legolas was meant with the last two orcs who had know took to cowering seeing that their end was near. He faced them with a sinister look and quickly advanced.

Lizzy smiled from the ground at the leader orc after he slammed her to the ground. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and looked up at whom she thought was her uncle. Her brain playing deranged tricks on her. Making her see who she most hated in this monster. She would have cowered away and taken her punishment like she usually did but things were different. For one she knew her uncle was not standing before her but yet it was what she saw. She knew that she had not run into a hideout filled with clones of her uncle but yet that was what her eyes saw.

She was going mad and she knew it. She felt herself slipping away but stood anyway to face who she hated the most. This was where the line had to be drawn, where she had to put her foot down. She had to step from that damned castle she constantly locked herself up in every time he came near her, anytime anyone came close to her.

"A feisty one," the leader orc commented.

Lizzy failed to sense the orcs uncertainty. It's band having been slaughtered. He viewed with a quick glace the bodies all around the hideout. The leader orc would show no weakness even if it was his final hours. Though as he took that quick glance it ended up being his fatal mistake. Quick as light, Lizzy lifted a small dagger from the hand of a fallen orc and lodged it up her sleeve. When he brought his fowl murky brown eyes back to her she advanced on him, feeling a sense of bravery she had never before felt.

"Do you think it wise to challenge me?"

"I hate you," Lizzy stopped a few feet before she reached the orc and let the words seep from her mouth like venom. The dagger slid from her sleeve and into her hand and she threw the dagger at the leader orc and it wedged itself into the orcs throat. The leader orc grasp at its throat and chocked out for air. It collapsed to the ground with a heavy thump.

Lizzy was not satisfied as she saw her uncle fall to the ground and begin to move around gasping for air. She walked over, bent down and pulled the dagger free from his throat. The pain that went through his face made her smile. After years of him administering her pain he was finally getting a dose of pain himself. She slowly plunged her blade into his fat stomach and listened closely as he struggled not to let a scream loose from his mouth.

"How do you like pain? I don't look like such a weak girl now do I?"

Again the dagger was pulled from flesh. "I want you to say that I'm not weak," she whispered holding the blade just inches from where she assumed his kidney would be.

The leader orc looked at Lizzy with a mundane expression. The pain was something it had learned to ignore, along with never surrendering. It inched its head up and spat out blood at Lizzy, blood landing in small droplets on her face. Lizzy closed her eyes just in time as blood landed on her face; it was then that she decided that the life before her did not deserve to die in a peaceful manner.

The sound of Legolas' borrowed sword hitting the ground echoed through the dugout. He dropped it turning around to see if Lizzy had survived the small battle. As his eyes turned to the young woman he was met with a ghastly sight. His heart gave a jolt at the sight. Lizzy was stabbing an orc over repeatedly. Legolas' eyes went wide as he had never before seen such a sight that was before him.

Each time Lizzy moved down onto the orc the dagger made its way to a different part of its body. There was a feral glint in the young girl's eyes that he knew would never be explained. The elf convinced himself that it had to be fear, that the girl had never had to fight a group of orcs before and fear was controlling her actions. He hastily moved toward her.

"Lizzy everything is fine. The orcs they are all dead even the one that is beneath you."

She remained unresponsive to his words. Seemingly all the comfort she needed was beneath her bleeding black blood all around. Her face and hands began to be stained by the rancid liquid but this was not a factor. What her eyes saw were her uncle finally feeling the pain he deserved. The pain the universe did not deal him out.

"Lizzy stop."

She didn't hear his words at all. Legolas grasped Lizzy's arms carefully and dragged her away from the carcass to the other side of the borrow where the rain of bodies was not as heavy. In that instant that he dragged her away, Lizzy snapped back to reality. As she felt the coolness of the dirt wall on her back, she dropped the dagger and brought her hands to her face. They were sticky with blood but that did not prevent her from running them through her hair out of stress.

Her grey eyes scanned over the scene and did not see a group of carbon copies made to resemble her uncle. She saw orcs, scary ugly orcs lying dead on the ground. She then looked to Legolas, seeing his dirt smudged face brought reassurance that she was still alive but it did not make her feel any better. It did not resolve the inner demons she had thought she had hidden away deep inside herself. Right now the only thing she felt was turmoil and it was the only thing she needed to feel in order to stay grounded.

For a brief moment she had gone mad and it was something she never again wanted to experience.

"Lizzy..."

"No don't start with the 'everything is going to be fine and we are going to make it out of here', because we're not. We are stuck in this god damn hole for the rest of our freaking lives, because you know what nobody is ever going to find us."

Legolas did not feel like dealing with Lizzy when she was at this state. Her temper, he found, always got the best of her. He did feel that he should speak with her after such an ordeal, that things needed to be said or emotionally she could be damaged even worse.

"I do not think that there are anymore orcs down here, so you may relax on that subject."

He walked towards another wall and began to feel it, looking for a weak spot. Perhaps they could dig there way out.

"Would you like to speak about why you kept...stabbing at that orc?" Legolas chose his words carefully, feeling it was the right thing to do.

Lizzy was a sensitive person no matter how tough she appeared on the outside.

"No." She watched as the elf's hands searched the wall. He was so keen on getting out, but now Lizzy had well given up. Besides there was nothing in her life worth living even if there were people who cared about her.

"Why do you keep trying? What's the point anymore?" Her eyes wavered to the orc she had pummeled in a mad rage.

Legolas considered the question as simple as it was. He saw why she would stop caring but had the notion that she needed to hear his own.

"My father and friends are what keep me going. I have faith that they will find us and all will be well again." Legolas felt around some more and sent a brief smile Lizzy's way.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, intent on not making the moment into a Hallmark one. At that point in time, right after Legolas had spoken a sound was emitting from the wall he had been inspecting. The elf cast a look at Lizzy, who at the moment was occupying herself with trying to cling together her torn dress. His attention went back to the wall and he put an ear to it. The sound was muffled but close. Legolas stepped back from the wall and observed it, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

Lizzy stood, finally taking notice of the sound. Her mind shot to the conclusion that there were more orcs, more orcs than there had been before. That one of the orcs had escaped its  
death sentence and went to get help. Death was a morbid thought on her mind and she searched around for a weapon to grab. In that instant she realized how much she really valued her life.

The dirt wall rumbled before them and Legolas felt himself stop breathing within a split second. Thoughts of his father invaded him, the disagreements they had had throughout his life and that through it all he still loved every fiber of his father. He wished that he had been more kind to Lizzy in the beginning and saw through her cold demeanor to what the real problem was. The vibrating of the wall got more intense and Legolas looked on, waiting for the worst. The worst though was not what he expected. A tall jaunting figure crashed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. The figure scrambled up from him and quickly pulled him to his feet.

"My word, you are alive! What happened my friend? Are you alright? Any injuries? And the lady is she well?" Elrendor was filled to the brim with relief. After his party had commenced digging through the earth, he insisted he be the one to climb into the hole. He took in the sight of his dirty friend with happiness. So many questions formed in his mind.

"All is well," Legolas said, quickly recovering from shock.

"And Lady Lizzy?"

Legolas looked behind him to see Lizzy standing, her face free of emotion. Elrendor had followed his gaze and was again filled with relief. He took his eyes away from her to see the sight that was before him. Orcs had been massacred. He looked between Legolas and Lizzy and hundreds of questions poured into his mind. Elrendor shook his head and muttered never mind.

"Let us get away from this retched place. Elrendor led the two through the hole in the wall and up they climbed.

Talk reached Mirkwood of the prince being found in a mere hour. The king was delighted in hearing that his son and the lady were alive and well. He took big strides to the main entrance of his halls so that he would meet his son. Gandalf, the old wizard was by his side. The palace was buzzing but everyone jumped out of the way of the king once they saw him coming.

Closer and closer the entrance came into view and a crowd was standing around who he knew was his son and lady Lizzy. Once the king had met his destination the crowd quickly departed, bowing and curtsying as they went. Legolas broke away from talk with Elrendor when he saw his father.

"Father," Legolas said in happiness casting the king a smile.

Thranduil engulfed his son in a tight hug, with no intentions what so ever on letting go.

"Father, I am most happy to see you again and I shall tell you everything of the ordeal that has happened, but we need to speak on something of a greater importance."

With hesitation, the king let go of his son and looked into his face. The sound in his voice told him that whatever the case was that it was important.

"Legolas, where is the young lady," Gandalf asked stepping up.

"Ellesa took her away as soon as we entered through the gates." Legolas turned back to his father, desperate to get the truth out. "Lady Lizzy is being harmed by her uncle."

Elrendor, who had been listening intently from a distance, was indeed shocked. He quickly left the scene, not wanting anyone to see his reaction.

"It is time that the whole story comes out," said Gandalf.

-----------------------

Ellesa was liberated from worry once she saw Lizzy at the gate. She had made sure that everything was alright with the prince before dragging Lizzy off to be properly banged and cleaned up. She knew she had bombarded the girl with a thousand questions but Lizzy did not breathe a word to her. She did not protest when Ellesa helped her to clean up either, which sparked concern within the young maid. Ellesa focused on her task at hand that was cleaning dried blood from the girl's hair.

Lizzy sat in the porcelain tub with no objections, letting the hot water sooth her aching skin. The water had turned a dark color due to the dirt and black blood and held her interest currently. All the wondering whether or not she was to die in that underground contraption, the violence she had gone through made her afraid. Afraid to wake up and go back to what was really her world, afraid to face her uncle, afraid to face the world.

Lizzy had made up her mind that she was going to deal with her haunting inner demons before they consumed her. The feeling of soft fingers working their way through her hair did not relax her as they should have. Instead they made her think of those who had sacrificed their lives to keep her safe.

To keep their family going. It happened so suddenly that her happy life ended. Once upon a time she was a happy child, carefree and energetic. A life of theft and abuse never even came into consideration. Then as quick as it lasted it was gone. The happy life she once had was destined now only to play before her, out of her grasp. The sanity left in her had now begun to slip away.

Ellesa poured a pitcher of water to drain the soap from Lizzy's hair. The girl did not flinch or complain about her not giving a warning.

"There, you are properly clean and bandaged." Ellesa recovered a towel and held it up for Lizzy to wrap around her. "I trust you would like to dress yourself then?"

Lizzy said nothing and Ellesa left, closing the door behind her. Lizzy dried her body and quickly pulled the white nightgown Ellesa had laid out for her over her head. She pulled her wet hair free from the soft fabric and opened the door to the bathroom.

'This is it,' her mind told her, clearer than anything. 'Run.'

And so she did. Lizzy ran past the waiting Ellesa and ran from her room all together. Her mind told her nothing else and she ran blindly through the halls. Running from everything that she could ever have. Her run though was cut short as she felt herself being lifted up. It was Legolas and he was accompanied by his father and Gandalf.

"Let me go," she spat quietly.

Legolas was silent until he reached her room. Ellesa curtsying and speaking her worries. Thranduil assured the maid that everything was fine and bid her to be quiet. Lizzy broke away from Legolas and scanned the room full of people with hate, one of which she was not familiar with.

Gandalf stepped up, a serious look etched on his face.

"You must be that wizard."

"Yes child, I am Gandalf the white."

"Come to examine me and see what my deal is."

"Lizzy," Thranduil spoke in a warning tone.

Gandalf ignored her rudeness. "It is time you let us know your story."

Lizzy rolled her eyes deeply. She knew sooner or later they would want to know. The thought passed her mind not to tell them but she decided not to. She decided to come clean about things. She crossed her legs on the bed and sat there for a moment. She savored the feeling of everyone's eyes on her, as strange as it sounded it felt good.

"I'll tell you but I'm not going into detail. Some things I'd like to keep to myself."

Thranduil nodded, "That is quite fine my dear."

Lizzy sighed. "My family was murdered when I was young. People broke into our house and killed them, my mother and two brothers. They didn't steal anything, just came into the house and killed them. My brothers tried to fight the intruders off but...It was all a huge mistake anyway because my mother told us to hide but they didn't listen. I saw the whole thing from the door leading to the backyard in our kitchen. I couldn't stay hidden with all the yelling."

Lizzy hadn't spoke of this to anyone and felt a bit chocked up. She was set on not letting any emotion escape as she told the story. Legolas looked on with sympathy. He no longer hated Lizzy. He saw that his father felt sadness to and that Ellesa was reduced to tears, Gandalf told her to take as much time as she needed.

"After I found them, I ran to a neighbor's house and had them call the police. Three weeks later the state ships me off to my uncle who's my only relative left that I know of. He hated my mother and I guess he takes it out on me. I'm a burden on his life."

Gandalf leaned on his white staff, something going through his head. "What of your father?"

Lizzy looked at him and snickered. "What father? The only father I had walked out on my mother when I was a baby. Nobody knows where the asshole is."

Silence ebbed through the room. It sickened the teenager who had a troubled life.

"Look, are we finished with the interrogation or do you want to know how my family's bodies were positioned on the floor bleeding. I'll have to warn you my memory is getting fuzzy on the subject."

"No that is quite enough for one day child." Gandalf cast a look at Thranduil, that said he needed to speak with him. Thranduil caught the look and cleared his throat.

"Let us give Lady Lizzy time to rest. Legolas you should get cleaned up as well."

Ellesa quietly exited the room, holding back a sob and Gandalf and Thranduil followed after her. Legolas though stayed back. He took Lizzy's hand and wiled her to look at him.

"Know that you are among friends."

Lizzy took her hand back and tucked it under her bandaged arm. "I haven't got any friends." It was with those words that she disappeared from the prince's sight.


	16. Going Away to Forget it All

**Going Away to Forget it All**

_"I don't wear labels. I am who I am."_

_-My Mother_

_I was a stone to the others, kept everything inside. Every horrible fucking memory I kept hidden from the light. For years I didn't reach out to anyone because my problems were mine to deal with alone. The one moment some stupid shit goes down, I have a mental breakdown. I spill my guts to a wizard I didn't even know._

_A wizard, who'd even think wizards would be real? Who'd think that what I'd be going through would be real? I'm seventeen and already screwed up. It isn't fair that I have to live this way. Always running through my mind is what did I do to deserve the life that I'm living?_

_It's strange how things take a turn. Too many years of neglect and abuse I've been through, but when I close my eyes, whether I want to admit it or not, I find salvation. I have found salvation. In another year or so I'll be on my own, but until then I'll close my eyes and find a little peace. Something to ease the pain of being me._

"Miss Montgomery."

Lizzy doodled aimlessly while her brain wondered. Her mind wasn't set to the mundane drawl Mr. Edwards; her history teacher had planned out. Over and over her thoughts played out what had happened. She thought about how stupid she was to give up a memory that was so heart breaking, but at the same time it was liberating. She had shared a moment in her life that hurt with people she was convinced cared something about her.

"Miss Montgomery!"

Lizzy looked up from her notebook, finally realizing that Mr. Edwards seemed to be demanding her attention. The class all was looking her way to the back of the room. She dropped her pen in annoyance.

"What?"

Mr. Edwards, a tall lanky fellow in his mid 40s, was leaning against his desk, arms crossed. The scowl on his face was evidence enough to know that he was angry with her.

"It would be nice for a change if you joined the class discussion."

Lizzy cocked her head to the side. "Would it now?" Her cold demeanor taking over.

"Yes, yes it would and it would behoove you to join in seeing as certain percentage of your grade goes towards participation."

Threats were things that she hated, especially when they came from teachers. Teachers being another authority ruling over youth.

"Last time I checked this was American History not discussion 101. We're here studying things that happened in the past, what is done, dead and over. There's nothing to talk about. Talking about what happened, what we think won't change any part of the past."

Never mind all the students who were gawking at her, the question that annoyed her the most was why did people feel the need to bother her all the time?

"Be that as it may, we are all here to learn and you Miss Montgomery are interrupting that process."

"No way you pompous-"

The principle sat at her desk with a none too pleased look on her face. The hum of the fluorescent lighting closed the silence between the two. Multiple plagues and awards were strung about the walls and it gave off the haughty air of a principle. The seat she sat beneath was cold, not having been occupied for some time. The blinds behind her desk were closed, blocking out the spring's sun.

"Well Elizabeth you have a number of detentions under your belt."

Lizzy did not reply. She knew her record and didn't need to be reminded of her offenses. She grasped the arms of her chair calmly. Whatever this woman had to say did not matter. She could sit in her five hundred dollar suit, look over and judge her by just looking at what some paper said but she still would never know.

"My god I don't know what to say." Her ashen face was cold but showed astonishment. Her shifty brown eyes looked from the bright pink paper Lizzy had brought with her (a detention with a note from Mr. Edwards scribbled at the bottom) to Lizzy herself.

"How about you say 'Well Lizzy you've got enough on your mind I see so I'll let you off with a warning."

"I don't think so young lady," Mrs. Dupree leaned forward her whole aura was strict. "You have gotten enough outs around here as it is. Do you really expect for me to let you go?"

Lizzy sent a hand to her mouth. Biting her fingernails seemed to calm her nerves. "Yes," she said.

Mrs. Dupree had had enough of her smart mouth. Her frown deepened. She entwined her fingers and leaned in even closer, trying to seem threatening to get her point across.

"Listen to me and listen well. I know that things have not been easy for you but you cannot disrespect teachers. I will not tolerate it."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. "I was minding my own business and-"

"And you called Mr. Edwards a pompous-" She stopped as if to utter the next few words would severely be harmful to her health. "A pompous dick head."

She couldn't help it; a smile crossed the teenager's face. Luckily, Mrs. Dupree didn't even notice, seeing as she was shuffling through the drawers of her desk. Quite frankly, there was no punishment that would be worst than going home everyday to nothing and a drunken uncle. Lizzy sat there patiently. She felt a little cocky thinking that there was no punishment that this woman could dish out to her after having experience with her uncle.

Mrs. Dupree pulled out a sheet of paper and took a pen from the #1 principal mug on her desk. She set about scribbling things and Lizzy couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing up a suspension Miss Montgomery."

"What!" Lizzy stood up from her seat. Her fist clenched and the anger within her made her heart speed up to a fast rate. She practically felt the blood rushing to her head. A suspension was another thing to add to her list of problems.

"How can you suspend me for something I never started in the first place?"

"Simple." Mrs. Dupree signed her name to the paper. The sound of her pen scrapping across the paper irritated Lizzy to the point where she envisioned herself snatching the paper from her.

Mrs. Dupree lifted her pen and slid the paper towards Lizzy. "Sign your name and I will be in contact with your guardian."

The teenager standing in front of the principal would have gone postal, would have unleashed a wave of colorful snappy comebacks to justify her actions. She would have snatched the paper from the desk and ripped it into tiny pieces right before the principal's eyes. She would have walked right from the stuffy office and suggested to Mrs. Dupree to go get laid but instead Lizzy Montgomery took the pen from Mrs. Dupree's outstretched hand and signed her name.

"I will keep this," she took the paper from Lizzy. "I hope this will teach you to respect your elders. There are those who really care about you here Miss Montgomery."

Lizzy wished she'd stop saying her name in every other sentence. "I seriously doubt it. Can I go now?"

Mrs. Dupree sighed and refolded her fingers into each other. Was there nothing that would get through to this girl? "All right. I will see you in three days and hopefully by that time you will have rethought your whole attitude."

Lizzy walked from the office, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Suspension was nothing. She didn't much care for school anyway. To her it was a waste of time, but what troubled her the most was not missing out on assignments, which she never did, nor what she would do with the time she was given. What troubled her was the phone call her principal was going to make.

Lizzy recalled the time her uncle had said he did not want to be bothered by her school. Of course he had not said it in the most polite of ways. He never said anything polite to her. She walked down the hall quickly, trying to get to the nearest exit. The thought of the whole student body finding out what happened stretched across her mind.

She walked unnoticed down the hall. No one paying her any mind which was the way she preferred things. The nearest exit was just down a small flight of stairs. At a hurried pace she jetted down the stairs and made way to the glass double doors.

"Hey! Hey you!"

He saw her going down the stairs, but wasn't sure if it was her. To others she seemed snobbish, had a real attitude, as if to talk to other people would be an act that was beneath her. For the most part she blended in well. No one spoke to her and she spoke to no one else. Though today would be a day that would change the record books.

Lizzy had heard the voice but it never occurred to her that someone could be talking to her. She went through the doors without a look back. All the while she devised how she would explain things to her uncle. She was walking through the semi crowded school grounds with not the usual rapid pace but much slower. Slower because she had no idea what she was going to do.

Her darkish attire was easy to spot out from everyone else and the way she carried herself, like every bone in her body was fragile made her easy to find. The boy had followed after her and quickly caught up. He stayed a few paces behind her, just watching. He had figured that she was one of those people who needed a chance. The outburst in class was what made him really notice her.

Again he plucked up some courage and caught up to her.

"Hey aren't you that Montgomery girl?

Lizzy turned her cold grey eyes to the boy who walked beside her. By just the looks of him she sniffed out trouble. His features, while striking were quite ordinary for a boy his age. Hazel eyes with speckles of green, his nose, which was straightly structured, sat ideally on his face, and his tan gave away him for a beach boy. The shaggy light brown hair and slight grin made Lizzy think he was an airhead.

"What's it to you?"

"I thought calling Mr. Edwards a dick head was nice, you've got real guts."

"Please don't tell me you're a social outcast seeking companionship. If you are you're barking up the wrong tree."

"It's not even like that," he said taking a brief glimpse at the girl's cold stature as they got away from the school. "Look my names Glenn and-"

"And I don't really care." Lizzy stopped and faced Glenn who had stopped also. "I'm not interested in getting to know you and you don't wanna get mixed up with me. All these curious feelings you're getting, do me a favor and just stuff them somewhere."

With that she continued to walk down the street, this time without a boy following after.

* * *

It had been three days since anyone had encountered the Lady Elizabeth, though they all felt her presence. The door to her room remained closed but the air of misery and anger came through. Everyone and anyone who walked past her room were captured by the feelings. It was like getting tangled in a web created by a woeful spider. Those in the king's palace steered clear of Lizzy's room.

It was advised by Thranduil to let the lady be. He thought her to be devastated from speaking about her disturbing past. Neither Ellesa, Elrendor, nor Legolas felt that letting Lizzy cope with her demons alone was the right thing to do, but they obeyed the king's wishes. It hurt them all to know that there was a tortured soul right within their walls and they did nothing to console her.

Nothing.

Gandalf meanwhile, spent night and day with the library. He went through books upon books. With the Mirkwood library being so vast and extensive the answer could be hidden in any book. Book after book he came up with nothing. Gandalf figured as much.

Such a mystery that this girl was would not have been found in any ol' book. In order for the mystery to unravel, a much deeper search was in order. He closed the book he was currently looking in and headed from the library to see the king.

"We should do something for her."

"Like what Lady Ellesa? It has been three whole days and she has not came from her room. We can not do anything if she refuses to leave her room." Elrendor stabbed his spoon in and out of his bowl of porridge. Today there was no training for soldiers so he took time with breakfast in the dining hall and Ellesa had decided to join him. Ellesa swept her long blonde hair behind her ears, which made the worry on her face more visible.

"When she gets here we should take her out, show her the town and the beautiful sights. She would enjoy that," Ellesa suggested.

Elrendor was about to comment but someone beat him to it.

"Such a _lady _as Elizabeth would not enjoy such pleasant activities."

Ellesa looked from Elrendor and up at Isris. Isris was like every other male elf; tall, blonde hair that he kept tied behind his ears, blue eyes. He just happened to be a touch more handsome, though not as handsome as the prince of Mirkwood of course. Ellesa glared up at him.

"And how would you know of this?"

Isris folded his hands behind his back and his eyes glanced up at the ceiling.

"Word has traveled fast about the lady's actions while she was trapped underground with the prince. Let us just say lady is not a fitting word to call the girl who stays trapped up in that room."

Ellesa stared daggers at Isris but said nothing.

"There's a ball coming up. I wonder if the lady is ready for such an event?" Isris cocked an eyebrow at Ellesa before turning to Elrendor.

"Good day Elrendor."

Elrendor said nothing in return and Isris turned and left the two. Ellesa was steaming mad Elrendor knew from the flushness in her face. She turned to him with a frown.

"I loathe him you know."

Elrendor nodded. "Do I ever know," he mumbled.

"How dare he foul mouth Lizzy right before us. No proper gentlemen is he!"

If Elrendor ever saw the makings of a rant it was now.

"I will show him. By the time I am finished with Lizzy she'll be the best lady at the ball."

Elrendor spotted Legolas entering the hall and quickly got up as he made his way over to them. "Good Legolas, you can take my seat. I was just leaving. Important matters to take care of."

The prince had not gotten in one word before he was pushed into a chair by Elrendor. Elrendor raced from the hall, leaving Legolas to listen to Ellesa's ramblings.

"And she will shock everyone. With a little fixing up and teachings I know that inner beauty will show and then I can laugh in Isris face," Ellesa said. "Oh, you'll help won't you prince. Unfortunately I cannot count on Elrendor.

Legolas looked confused at Ellesa. "Help with what exactly?"

"Help me with Lizzy. Teaching her manners for the upcoming ball and what not."

He noticed the sparkling look in Ellesa's eyes. She was thinking of Lizzy as a project and forgetting of everything she had been through.

"I'm not so sure that would be the best thing for her, she has been through a lot, remember?"

It had slipped Ellesa's mind for a brief while. She looked down to the table.

"Yes I forgot about that."

No one spoke for a while. The chatter of others in the hall was merry; it was as if no one had any concern for Lizzy. Everyone else was going through his or her daily routines.

"I wonder if she will be alright," Ellesa whispered.

* * *

Her uncle's car sat in the drive way along with another car. He was home and earlier than usual but she wondered what the deal was with the other car. It was much better than her uncle's, a Mercedes. Lizzy quickly shrugged it off, really not caring. She had not came up with a lie yet but it didn't matter.

Whatever she would have told him guaranteed her a beating. So as she stood out in front of her house she seriously doubted that she should go inside. She was seventeen; she could hit the streets until she was eighteen. She quickly dismissed the idea. Knowing her uncle he'd probably have the police out looking for his favorite punching bag.

Lizzy ran up the rickety stairs and unlocked the door with her key. When she opened the door she was shocked to find the house cleaner than it had ever been. The carpet had been vacuumed; fresh flowers were placed on the table in the kitchen. Lizzy looked around thinking she had entered the wrong house. It no longer smelt like beer and old cigarettes but linens and a hint of lemons.

"Oh Lizzy you're home. Do me a fave and take your shoes off before you step onto the carpet."

Nancy, her uncle's girlfriend walked from the kitchen holding a wet rag. Lizzy looked at her bewildered. She no longer looked like a stripper who knocked back one too many drinks. She looked ordinary; she wore white capree pants and a button down red shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she looked actually glad to see her.

Without saying anything, Lizzy slipped her old beat up sneakers off and set them by the door. She took some time to look around the living room.

"Are you surprised? The house just needed a little TLC."

'_TLC?' _Lizzy thought _'Whoever says that anymore?'_

"Yeah I'm surprised alright. It looks a hundred percent better."

"Why thank you." Nancy began wiping off the top of the television set.

"Where's my uncle," Lizzy asked, dropping her book bag on the floor.

"Oh he's on the phone. I suggest you get your bags packed. We are going to have so much fun!" Nancy walked back into the kitchen; the sound of her flip flops banging against her feet could be heard as she shuffled around the kitchen.

Lizzy wrinkled her brow. "Am I missing a piece to the puzzle?" Lizzy asked, ignoring the fact that her uncle was probably on the phone with her high class principal.

"Didn't your uncle tell you dear? You'll be staying with me for awhile," Nancy said from the kitchen.

Lizzy's eyes bugged out. "What?"

Ed came from his room. A none too pleased look on his large face. Despite her uncle's apparent anger, she noticed that his eyes weren't the usual blood shot, he did not wear a white dirty tank like usual. He had on a white shirt and black tie with black pants. He stormed towards her but she knew he wouldn't do anything with his girlfriend just in the kitchen. Lizzy smirked.

"Did somebody die and you're hosting the wake?"

"I have half a mind to smack you down right now!"

Lizzy licked her lips. "But you won't because you're girlfriend is right there in the kitchen."

"Your school called," he ignored her smart comment. "Said you're suspended for too many detentions and smarting off to a teacher."

His face began to turn pink. He pointed a fat finger in her face. "I am tired of dealing with you." His next words were said in a deadly whisper. "That woman in that kitchen I love her and I will not let you screw things up for me. I deserve this damn it and if you do _anything _to mess things up for me, I swear to god that I will hurt you."

Lizzy breathed. Her uncle's threat created tension that probably went through the whole house. Nancy came from the kitchen and observed the two staring hotly at each other.

"Is anything wrong?"

Ed turned around and quickly mustered a smile. "No, nothing's wrong. Lizzy just got suspended from school. It's nothing to worry about she won't be any trouble to you while I'm gone."

Nancy smiled, "I'm sure she won't."

"Where are you going?"

Inwardly Ed huffed but he turned back calmly to his niece. "The job wants to promote me so the boss is coming over for dinner in a half hour and afterward I'm going him on a business trip. Now go pack your stuff."

Lizzy thought it wise to go to her room and do what her uncle said. She went to her dull room and fished out her duffel from the closet. She did not want to spend days at a time with Nancy but anything to be away from her now clean depressing house. Lizzy stuffed t-shirts she had now started to wear due to her scars fading away. Daily she had used the cream the elves had given her and indeed it had worked.

Pants, socks, underwear all went into the duffel along with her toothbrush, towel and hairbrush. Last to go in and with great care was the doctored up picture of her beloved family. She had taped it up to the best of her abilities but it would never be the same. She zipped the duffel and went back into the living room. Nancy had grabbed her jacket as was now hunting around for her car keys.

This had to be her first time spending days with someone else who did not have a beer gut and a smoking habit. Along with her duffel she snatched up her backpack from the floor. She would need it even if she did not have school. All her doodles were in various notebooks, her pens and pencils were in there. It was like her second home to all her junk, beside her room.

"Here they are," Nancy announced after pulling her keys from beneath the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She jingled them in the air with a smile.

"Now listen here girl. You better start shaping up in school so you can graduate. Don't think you're going to stay here the rest of your life."

Lizzy curled her lip in disgusted as she put back on her sneakers. She looked to her uncle who was sitting on the couch. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't you cause my Nancy any problems. If you do you know the consequences."

"Well we best be off," Nancy spoke. "Good luck with your boss. You'll wow him over no doubt."

Ed got up and saw Nancy to the door. To Lizzy's disgust and absolute horror Nancy leaned over and kissed her uncle. Her big fat ugly uncle. Lizzy decided it was best for her stomach if she went and waited by Nancy's car. How any woman could kiss her fat lug of an uncle was the world's greatest mystery to her.

A few minutes later, Nancy emerged from the house with a big grin on her face. Lizzy was mortified enough as it was.

"We are going to have such a great time together." It felt like she had said that for the millionth time. Nancy got into her car and immediately began talking about all the things she had planned. Lizzy dumped her stuff in the back seat and got in on the passengers side. Before she knew it, the image of her overly large uncle standing on the front porch waving was gone and they were on the main highway.

"So Lizzy, how long have you lived with your uncle?"

Nancy was making small chat. Small chat being something Lizzy did not particularly engage in.

"Too long."

Nancy smiled. "He's a really great guy. I guess you're a teenager about to become an adult. All you want to do is get away from authority and party."

Lizzy didn't respond. She looked out of the window at the blurred scenery. She was out of the house but still trapped in her life. The silence that was becoming between the two must've made Nancy a touch nervous. She reached over and turned on the radio.

"What kind of music do you like? Rap, hip-hop? To me you look like the kind of girl who belts out tunes from the category of pop when she's alone."

The teenager reached over and turned the radio to her favorite alternative station. Nancy raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "Oh okay, you're into this stuff."

After few minutes of driving and watching as Nancy nodded her head lamely to the music, Lizzy felt that familiar pull. Her eyes began to droop and before she knew it 'Beverly Hills' by Weezer was nothing but a faint whisper.

* * *

She awoke in her lavish room on her bed like usual. Getting up, Lizzy sighed. For once she did not feel like being miserable or sad because of what had happened here. Every time she arrived she'd do nothing but lounge around in the room she was allotted. No one bothered her, leaving her to her thoughts.

She imagined that she was afraid to face those who she had acted tough around. She imagined that they would see her as any other girl and that nothing was special about her. That was not the case and she wanted everyone to know that. She was a strong person. She didn't need anyone's help.

Lizzy got up from her bed, crossed the room and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and began leisurely walking. She didn't know where to go or where she was going to go or where she would end up, she just knew that she couldn't hide in this new room her dreams brought her every time she fell asleep. Elves she walked past glanced at her. They had seen her before but she stuck out like a sore thumb with her blue jeans and tight dark shirt.

She crossed her arms and paid them no mind. She walked down a flight of stairs feeling almost bad for wearing her old dirty sneakers on a marble floor that went through most of the palace. Lizzy stopped to marvel at some painting that hung up in the hall she was currently going through. It looked to be painted with the utmost care. Each stroke formed the image of a vibrant forest.

Lizzy kept walking though stopped again when she saw a door open just a few feet ahead of her. The wizard she had only encountered once came from the room along with the king.

"Be fast. Be safe."

She heard this from Thranduil.

"I will. I should arrive back with an answer soon."

The wizard left the king hastily. Only when he was no longer in sight did Lizzy walk up to the king. Thranduil had been well aware of Lizzy's presence. The king folded his arms behind his back.

"Do you fear Gandalf?"

Lizzy sucked her teeth. "Of course I'm not scared of him."

Thranduil nodded. "He is off to look for the answer of your being here."

Lizzy said nothing. She wanted to find out why she was here herself.

"How do you fare?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Lizzy sighed. "I'm fine. Where is Ellesa and Elrendor or even Legolas?" A part of her felt ashamed to be asking this but another part of her a larger part of her that she usually kept buried felt that the three of them were her...friends.

"I believe they are still in the dining hall. I could take you there."

Lizzy shook her head. "You can just give me directions. You're a king. I'm sure you got important stuff to do."

Thranduil smiled. "It is simple really. Take the staircase down at the end of the hall and go down. Once you've gone down make a right and you will see a golden vase sitting on a pedestal. Keep heading straight, make a left and you will be in the dinning hall."

Lizzy looked up at the king. "Thanks. Thanks for everything."

Thranduil nodded and watched as Lizzy turned and went down the hall. There was something special about that girl and knew it.

Finding the dinning hall was easy with the king's directions and the fact that a mass of people were leaving where the dinning hall should have been made it all the more easier. She waited for the wave of people to leave while surveying the crowed for any familiar face. When she spotted none and everyone had left she went in. There they were, Legolas and Ellesa sitting at one of the long rectangular tables. She breathed in hoping her thoughts weren't about to come true and walked over.

Legolas looked up and saw Lizzy walk over and take a seat next to Ellesa. Both Ellesa and Legolas watched as Lizzy looked around the room. Ellesa had expected for Lizzy to emerge from her room crying when she did decide to come out. Legolas had expected her to be seething mad at having to tell of her past.

"Fancy shmancy this place is."

"Lizzy-"

"Look elf boy before you start I'm okay. I'm fine, dandy really. So what I told you about what happened to my dead mother. She's gone. Nothing I can do about it really. I've lived with the image of what happened burned into my skull for years, so telling you or anyone else isn't going to make me kneel over and die."

Silence. Complete and utter silence as Ellesa and Legolas stared at Lizzy. All Lizzy could do was shrug.

"If what I said bothers you guys so much we can forget about the _whole_ situation and start over."

"That would be lovely but we can not," Ellesa piped.

"Yes we can. If its one thing I've learned in life its that you can always start over." Lizzy pushed back her chair so that it made a noise against the floor. She got up, jogged back over to the entrance, stopped, turned around and walked back over to the two and sat down.

"So what's on the agenda for you guys?"

Legolas scratched his head. He didn't understand how Lizzy seemed to be coping with the whole thing. Ellesa though seemed to be reading from the same page as Lizzy. She seemingly forgot about the whole subject and launched into telling Lizzy about the Isris.

"Isris thinks that you are not lady enough to attend the ball that is to take place in a few weeks."

Lizzy screwed up her face in confusion. "Wait who's Isris."

"He was in Elrendor's party when they helped search for you and the prince here."

Lizzy still didn't know who she was talking about. "Whatever. Why does he think I'm not 'lady' enough," she added air quotes around lady. "To attended this shin dig?"

"Ball," Legolas corrected.

"Again I say whatever."

Ellesa dropped her eyes to the table. "Well you have not carried yourself very lady like all the times you've been here."

Legolas smiled at that. Lizzy looked at him with a frown.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." He quickly wiped the smirk from his face.

"Don't make me call off our truce elf boy."

Ellesa quickly looked up again at Lizzy. She grabbed her hand which sincerely creeped Lizzy out.

"I want to show him that you do know how to behave when in the presence of others and that you are a lady. Will you agree to be my protégé?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at the puppy dog look Ellesa was giving her. "O-okay."

She didn't know she was in a whirl of trouble.


	17. Lost and Quickly Found

Lost and Quickly Found

"_Remember, happiness doesn't depend upon who you are or what you have. It depends solely upon what you think."_

-Dale Carnegie

Ellesa left the two of them on the account that her family wanted her to tend to the family horse that morning. As she watched Ellesa go Lizzy suddenly felt a bit funny being alone with the elf she had once hated so much she could not stand to even look at him. But she sucked it up; after all she was a tough cookie. Lizzy turned back to Legolas and stared at him with cold eyes, each finger of her right hand she drummed patiently against the table.

Legolas caught Lizzy's stare after he had bid Ellesa farewell. Her stare sent chills up his spine making sure he avoided her gaze by looking anywhere and everywhere in the dinning hall. The kitchen staff had already begun to clean up around them in preparation for lunch. When he looked back to her though, she was still staring at him and tapping her fingers against the table.

"Your stares are most unsettling."

Lizzy shrugged. "I'm bored."

"Well find something that will amuse yourself."

"What are you going to do, just sit here all day?"

"No."

Legolas got up and proceeded towards the door. Lizzy watched him leave and decided to follow. Getting up from her chair she followed every step that he took and every turn that he made. Unbeknown to her, Legolas knew that he she was following. He made his way out doors, the sun hitting him in the face.

"Why are you following me," he whirled around and asked.

"Why not follow you?"

Legolas sighed and Lizzy looked around. Off to the side of where ever they were was what looked like a forest.

"What's in there?"

Lizzy was about to walk right for the forest. Legolas knew all too well that just because the Ring had been destroyed did not mean that all evil was banished. It still roamed free throughout the land and even in Mirkwood's forest. He grabbed her hand before she could get any further.

"What the hell's your deal? You don't want me to follow you but you won't let me go off by myself. You are so confused." Lizzy seethed and snatched her hand back.

"You do not know these lands like I do. Perhaps it would be best for you to follow me around."

Legolas continued his path with a sigh. They passed by an empty field of targets and many beautiful gardens before they were away from the palace altogether. It was a short but winding path they walked until they reached the city of Mirkwood. Everywhere you turned there was hustle and bustle. Vendors were selling their products, children were playing in the streets, women were doing their daily shopping and somewhere off there was music playing.

Lizzy had never seen something like this outside of television. Her eyes had a hard time taking in just one thing. It was like she went through some kind of time loop. Looking over at the elf, he didn't seem too impressed with the whole scene. He walked through the crowd of people with such a haste it was hard for her to keep up.

In fact, it was so hard she got lost within the crowd.

Legolas proceeded to the small store he was supposed to find Elrendor in. The store specialized in making shoes and Elrendor's mother owned it. Often, he found his friend helping out there. Legolas went in and the jingle of a bell alerted his entering.

"Oh, hello Legolas dear."

Elrendor's mother had known him since birth so titles were non-existent between them. She was of course tall, had brown hair that she kept swept into a bun and lovely green eyes. It was obvious where Elrendor got his looks from. She had been behind the front counter checking her inventory when Legolas walked in. Being interrupted did not bother her at all, she loved to see a familiar face.

Legolas gave her a charming smile. "How do you fair Etheral?"

"Fine and yourself?"

"I am grand. Is Elrendor here?"

Etheral laughed. "Just like when you were an elfling, always coming in to see by chance if Elrendor were here. Yes he is in the back." She savored her fond memories as a mother would do before she hollered for Elrendor.

Elrendor emerged from the back of the store with a picnic basket in hand.

"There is no need to yell mother. I heard Legolas approaching from miles away."

Legolas smirked. "Funny my friend. I would also like to thank you for leaving me alone to witness Ellesa's rant."

"Did she torture you," Elrendor asked with glee.

"No, it was…interesting. She is keen on proving Isris wrong about Lizzy. She has taken Lizzy as her student and will teach her manners. Is that not right Lizzy?"

Elrendor looked confused, as did his mother.

"Legolas dear, have you bumped your head?" Etheral looked concerned.

"Lizzy is not here my friend."

Legolas turned around, swearing that she had been behind him. She of course was not. He stepped from the store and looked around, but he still saw her nowhere. Elrendor appeared by his side and he too looked about.

"She must've gotten lost in the crowd," Legolas said mostly to himself.

"I'll help you look for her." Elrendor said a quick good bye to his mother and closed the door to the shop.

"I could have sworn she was right behind me. Valar, she will be the death of me."

The two of them walked through the crowd with not much ease. There were those who recognized the prince and stopped what they were doing to bow and curtsey. Children shouted recognition, which drew even more attention to Legolas. He gave everyone short nods that stepped in his way to show respect.

"Does she not realize that I am responsible for her?"

Elrendor sidestepped a woman with a basket filled with apples and a few small children.

"Relax my friend. She has to be around here somewhere."

Legolas smiled to a bunch of giggling girls and walked a bit faster.

"When I get my hands on that girl I am going to-"

"You're going to what, elf boy?"

Elrendor and Legolas turned around at the sound of Lizzy's voice. Lizzy had her arms crossed and one eyebrow arched up. A white-feathered boa was draped around her neck and her skin had millions of iridescent blue sparkles on it. Elrendor burst into a fit of laughter. Legolas gave him a quick glare before turning on Lizzy.

"Why were you not following me?"

"I got lost, you jerk." Lizzy walked up to him. "You could have at least made sure I was behind you. Doesn't matter though, I ran into this guy and his wife who are into, I dunno, something to do with birds and they gave me this boa. Then this weird woman threw glitter at me and started talking in some weird language."

Elrendor laughed more, doubling over.

"Yes, perhaps, this was indeed my fault." Legolas admitted this fact only so that there would be no conflict between the two, especially in front of an audience.

"What's the picnic basket for, you two eloping together?" Lizzy noticed the picnic basket Elrendor was clutching.

This made Elrendor stop laughing.

"We were going on a picnic but seeing as you seem to be having more fun collecting boas, I guess we will have to accompany you." Legolas said.

Lizzy shook her head. "No thanks. I think this whole place is neat and all but I've had more than enough."

Elrendor led the way, followed by Legolas and then Lizzy. This time she did not get lost and Legolas made sure that she didn't by holding her hand, much to Lizzy's disgust. She felt as if she were a little girl. They walked far from the noise until they came upon the forest.

"I thought I couldn't go into the forest." There was a mocking tone in Lizzy's voice.

"You can not. There are spots in the forest in which are alright to travel in without worry."

Elrendor lend them through loads of trees until they came upon an empty field. The air was sweeter than it had been and here and there clusters of dandelions sprouted from the grass. Elrendor cursed as they neared the middle of the field.

"I've forgotten the blanket."

"No worries," Legolas said as he plopped down gracefully on the grass. "This will due just fine."

Lizzy looked between Elrendor who was setting out the contents of his basket and Legolas who was twisting a blade of grass between his fingers.

"Are you two gay?"

Both elves stopped what they were doing and looked up at Lizzy. Elrendor blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?"

Lizzy rolled her gray eyes. "Are you into elf boy here?"

Still there was a look of confusion.

"Are you guys lovers?"

Elrendor went beet red. "Valar no! Best friends yes but never lovers."

"What would make you think such a thing," asked Legolas.

Lizzy sat on the grass and laughed. She actually laughed. Her cold demeanor that everyone knew her to have melted away and allowed her a moments peace. Surprising to both the elves her laugh was beautiful and harmonious. It was something that would not have been expected from such a girl.

"I don't know any two males who hang out with each other via picnics." She laughed some more.

"I will have you know that Legolas and I just don't go on picnics. We spar with each other and go horse back riding," Elrendor defended himself and his friend as he took a bite of a bright red apple.

"Wow," Lizzy said struggling to catch her breath. "Do you paint each other's toe nails too?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and breathed deeply in annoyance. After a moment, Lizzy laughter subsided. She took off the boa around her neck and tried to rid her skin of all the glitter but without much luck.

"Lizzy, are things alright…at home." Legolas had to ask. He did wonder about her well being, even though she was a pain in his side. Without much fuss Lizzy nodded.

"I'm away from my uncle for a few days with his girlfriend. She seems okay I guess." Her voice was small now, as if talking about her life was a matter that was fragile.

"If you need anything-"

"I know," she looked at Legolas with a halfhearted smile. "I'll just fall asleep and come running to you."

It was silent for the time being as Lizzy dropped her eyes to the grass. The birds providing music for them never seized. Elrendor offered Lizzy some of the food that he brought but she turned it down. Then there was more silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…" Lizzy continued to look down. "I kind of like it here."

Legolas and Elrendor smiled at each other and watched as Lizzy began to fade away from them.

The next thing Lizzy knew she was wide-awake and in Nancy's car again.


	18. A Set Challenge

**A Set Challenge**

"_One of the greatest victories you can gain over someone is to beat him at politeness."_

-Josh Billings

It was stylish. The very definition of cool. Other than being in a palace owned by a king she had never really been anywhere...nice. Walking in, a doorman greeted Nancy but Lizzy thought nothing of it. Nobody ever thinks that their sloppy ugly uncle is in a relationship with a rich woman.

At least it appeared like Nancy was rich.

As they entered her apartment a spacious living room greeted them, the walls painted a bright yellow but not at all tacky, more cheery. It was a nice effect. Nancy's obviously expensive leather furniture was situated in the middle of the room and a big screen TV sat in the front of the couch. From the living room you could see the kitchen, and that was a nice shade of blue with an island in the middle. Knick Knacks and paintings were a factor in Nancy's apartment but it wasn't over done.

The woman took her duffel from her and disappeared into one of the two halls her apartment possessed. Lizzy walked around the apartment looking around. So this was the place she was suppose to say for a few days. A bright and happy loft with an equally happy person, she could deal. It was a major improvement from what she was accustomed to.

"Want me to give you the grand tour?" Nancy reappeared with a bright smile.

Lizzy shook her head. "Just where I'll be sleeping is nice. The rest I can figure out myself."

Nancy nodded and showed Lizzy the spare bedroom that doubled for a computer room.

"Now if you need anything just holler."

Lizzy dropped her backpack and nodded.

"The bathroom is on the other side of the apartment on the right side of the hall."

The teenager flopped down on the bed and again nodded. Nancy smiled and closed the door. Lizzy sighed and opened up her backpack. Mixed in with all her stuff was the notebook she used to draw in. Taking that out and a pen, she lay on her stomach and began to draw. It was quiet and calm unlike her uncle's house, which she was constantly uneasy.

Time flew by. 4:00...4:53...5:00...6:25.

She'd been drawing for a while. Nothing special, just whatever came to mind. A knock sounded on the door and Nancy's voice came through the wood.

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner. I'm not much of a cook. So are you interested?"

Nancy didn't think she would but Lizzy came to the door. In fact, she though the girl didn't like her at all!

'Yeah, I'm interested."

"What do you want on it?"

"Whatever's cool. Can I use you shower?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask for anything while you're here."

Lizzy nodded in thanks. As Nancy walked to retrieve the phone she thought that Lizzy was your average teenager, moody and somewhat withdrawn. She did think that Lizzy did not care for her too much. Perhaps she was uncomfortable being away from home? Dismissing the thought for the moment Nancy grabbed the cordless and dialed the number for pizza.

Lizzy gathered her sleepwear and walked into the bathroom. She spent longer than she usually would in the shower. The warm water put her in a good mood and she found herself testing out Nancy's conditioner in her hair. She got out and grabbed a fluffy pink towel from the towel rack. While drying off she caught a glimpse of her back in the mirror.

Her scars that for so long she had kept to herself were gone. Not the faintest trace was left. It was the elven balm that had been given to her. Ever since that night Ellesa had discovered them, she had used the creamy substance on her scars. Who knew something like that would work?

Lizzy dressed and went into the living room, toweling off her hair.

Nancy was on the couch flipping through mail. Lizzy watched as she did just a simple thing. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. People skills were not her thing.

"I like your conditioner. It smelled really fruity."

_'Did I really just say that,'_ Lizzy thought mortified.

Nancy turned around and Lizzy wanted to hit herself for saying something stupid.

"You're welcome to it. I got it on sale at Macy's."

Lizzy nodded and put her towel away. When she came back, Nancy stared at her. It felt like she was studying her.

"What is it?" One thing she hated the most was when people stared at her.

"Why are your clothes full of holes?"

A lie didn't come to Lizzy's head right off the bat. The best she could manage was a shrug.

"I suppose living with your uncle you haven't gotten to do much of anything."

"No, I guess I haven't."

"Then we'll go shopping tomorrow." She got up when the doorbell rang.

"After I go to work we'll hit the mall and get you some new clothes. I have a feeling your other clothes aren't far from what your wearing now."

"Thanks but you don't need to do that."

Nancy greeted the pizza boy and dug into her pocket. While she was doing that, the pizza boy, a gangly fellow was trying to catch a glimpse of Lizzy as she sat on the couch. As Nancy dug out twenty dollars she noticed pizza boy's eyes on Lizzy.

"Here you are."

Pizza boy snapped out of it. "Thanks," he said pocketing the money. Nancy closed the door after accepting the hot box. She sat the box down in the kitchen when in sauntered Lizzy. Nancy pulled two plates from the cabinet and handed one to Lizzy. Grabbing a slice of pizza, she sat at the island and casually glanced at Nancy. For minutes nothing was said between the two. It was an awkward silence between two strangers, connected only by one horrid person.

"So...what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Don't have one."

"Come on," Nancy held disbelief on her face. "Everyone has a subject they like more than the rest."

Lizzy shook her head.

"Well, my favorite subject was science..." Nancy drove right into how she had a crush on the boy that sat three rows in front of her. How she spent countless school hours writing love letters and getting encouraging words from her friends to deliver them to her crush.

"Those were moments that made school fun."

Nancy looked longingly at the cabinets. "You've had to have times like that Lizzy."

Lizzy stared at her empty plate. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She got up and threw away her plate.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Lizzy was halfway out of the kitchen.

"Anyone you're interested in?"

"Nope."

"A guy is what you need."

At that Lizzy turned around. She didn't need a male for any reason. Not even to open jars for her.

"Why do I need a guy?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Nancy shrugged with a goofy smile. "They bring out...I don't know, something in you. When you have someone you're happier."

Lizzy looked at Nancy and had to keep from curling her lip.

"To me, you don't seem happy," Nancy said.

Lizzy needed no man to make her happy. What she needed was a million dollars and a blessing to get away from her uncle permanently.

"I'm perfectly happy. In fact, I couldn't be happier." Lying through her teeth, she tried once more to go to bed but was unsuccessful.

"The pizza guy was checking you out."

"Oh really? Considering I could have played connect the dots on his face I don't think we'd make a good couple."

Nancy laughed at that. "We'll talk more tomorrow, good night."

Finally Nancy was letting her off the hook. "Night."

Lizzy closed the door to her temporary room and let the comfortable silence engulf her. It felt foreign not having loud snores emitting from the living room. It felt good to slide between blankets and not having to worry about upsetting cuts and or bruises. It felt good to close her eyes and not have to think about her uncle barging in and pulling her from slumber to perform chores. For a moment she felt as if she was a normal regular teenager.

* * *

"She looks so peaceful. Must we wake her?"

Ellesa glanced at Renomere. He had been away for two weeks but luckily for her she had roped him into helping her. By words of Elrendor, she had learned Renomere was quite the dancer. She would need his aid with Lady Lizzy.

"We must wake her. The ball is in a few weeks and I must still teach her how to carry herself amongst the public, how to dine properly and speak."

"I'm afraid I must agree with Renomere Lady Ellesa. Lady Lizzy appears comfortable in her current state," cut in Elrendor.

Ellesa sent a glare to him. How was she supposed to accomplish things if her said team was not one hundred percent behind her? She opened her mouth in attempt to get a point across, but there was no need for Lizzy had stirred.

"Are you throwing a party for me because I wasn't expecting a crowd." Lizzy's voice was groggy and light. She looked around and surveyed Ellesa looking frustrated, Elrendor who stood by her bedside and-

"Hey, you're the dude elf boy ditched me for when he was suppose to be giving me a tour."

"What is a dude my lady?"

Lizzy looked at his tall form, brown hair and chestnut eyes. Totally different from Elrendor and Legolas who both had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lizzy shook her head. "Never mind." She crawled from bed. "So why are all of you here?"

Ellesa stepped up. "Do you recall agreeing to aiding me in setting Isris straight?"

Lizzy responded with a lazy yes and crossed her arms.

"Well...Elrendor, Renomere and I are here to teach you the finer points of attending a ball."

"Okay...how bad could this be that you needed to other people-"

"Three including Legolas," Elrendor chimed.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Alright, including your little playmate which makes three. I still don't get why you need all these people. This isn't Ambush Makeover."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"_Never mind_."

"Seize your worries Lizzy, it will not be-why do your clothes have holes in them?"

Ellesa observed the girl's clothing. Her long shirt and black shorts were ridden with holes. Her uncle had given them to her and all she really had was what he gave her. Unfortunately that wasn't that much. Lizzy didn't feel ashamed at her current attire. How could she when she was so used to it?

"You should get changed." Ellesa looked to Renomere and Elrendor. The two knew what Ellesa meant and silently left the room.

Ellesa walked to the closet and pulled open the doors. "Have you no befitting clothes?" She flipped through many dresses with many colors. Lizzy sat on the end of her bed and watched as Ellesa go through the dresses.

"Gee, next time I'll remember to wear that little pink number I have stashed away in the back of my closet." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She prayed that she didn't pull out anything green.

"Here you are. Please I must ask you to make haste."

"Wow, your serious about this aren't you?" Lizzy stood and accepted the dress. This time it was a light blue color and she didn't have any real objections to it.

"Yes I am. I absolutely despise Isris. He believes that he may ensnare anyone of the female race." Ellesa went over and began her task of making the bed. "Well he can not! He is pompous and arrogant and... and it infuriates me."

Lizzy had quickly slipped the dress over her body and put her clothes on the chair. For some odd reason, she enjoyed listening to Ellesa rant and now that she found out why she wanted to go through with this, Lizzy was even more on board. Sticking it to someone was something she would enjoy doing very much. What made it even better was that she was helping Ellesa to humiliate a male. Something inside Lizzy fizzled with excitement.

She hadn't remember feeling something like this... ever.

"So what do you get if you prove him wrong?" Lizzy struggled with the clasps on the back of the dress.

Ellesa shrugged and finished making the bed. She moved to clasp the back of Lizzy's dress and slapped away the girl's hands. "Satisfaction."

That was it? Satisfaction? Oh no, Lizzy had much more in mind especially if he was bad mouthing her. The elf would pay and pay dearly.

"So when does my first lesson start?"

Ellesa grinned.

-------------------

Elrendor frowned in frustration. With all his strength he tried to stop himself from strangling the girl in front of him. He, Ellesa and Renomere were in the most deserted library in the whole palace. The sun was shining warmly through the large windows and the atmosphere was beautiful. It made one want to learn, but Lizzy seemingly did not have that in mind.

They sat at a long rectangular table with a few books in front of them. All on manners and speech. Out of the three, Elrendor was stuck with teaching Lizzy a bit of elvish and a huge chunk of manners. Seemingly, the girl found the whole topic boring. She rested her cheek in her hand and her eyes appeared glazed over.

It had been at least an hour and a half.

Elrendor would read her passages from books and tell her things she should remember to do like placing her napkin in her lap. When he asked her to repeat these pieces of information back to him, she couldn't or gave him the wrong answer. It was mind numbing.

"I though you could just tuck the napkin into your collar. I mean you won't get anything down the front with a napkin tucked in you collar will you?"

Elrendor seriously thought that this task was lost and Isris was correct in his assumption about Lizzy. She clearly did not wish to prove him incorrect. If she did she did not show it. Ellesa shot him a look that said 'try once more.' He sighed and flipped through a couple pages of the book he was reading.

"When a noble or the party host steps to the table when others are seated you should...do what Lizzy?" Elrendor looked from the book to Lizzy. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be humming to herself, lost in thought.

Renomere and Ellesa spotted Legolas entering the library and walking over to him. They stood from their seats and made their way to him. Ellesa curtsied but Legolas frowned to her.

"As long now as we have know each other you do not have to perform such...formalities."

"Sorry," Ellesa mumbled.

"How are her lessons going," Legolas asked looking over to Lizzy who appeared out of it.

"Horrid," replied Renomere. "She does not pay attention and makes no attempts what so ever to learn the material. I fear this will be a disaster."

"We cannot give up can we? Even if she does prove Isris correct she still has to attend the ball, does she not?"

Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished that his father would just cancel the event all together. It was painfully stressful on many different levels.

"Aye," was his reply. "She still has to attend. Perhaps she will pull through this and-"

"LIZZY! WHAT SHOULD YOU DO DAMN IT!" It seemed that one of the most gentle and caring elves had blew his cool. His outburst made everyone in the room jump even the prince of Mirkwood.

Lizzy jolted from her relaxed position. "What?"

"What...should...you...do," Elrendor asked between clenched teeth.

"Yes," Lizzy answered unsure.

"No," she said switching her answer.

"Maybe."

Elrendor narrowed his eyes in anger at her.

"I don't know."

More death glares from Elrendor.

"Can...you repeat the question," Lizzy asked sheepishly.

Elrendor slammed the book shut and stood. "That is it."

As quick as a flash Renomere was behind him, patting him heartily on the back. "Yes! Yes Elrendor. You've done a fine job in helping the lady."

"Look, I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of stuff," Lizzy proclaimed crossing her arms. She leaned backward in her chair so that the legs lifted off the floor.

Ellesa sat across from her, ignoring Renomere as he tried to calm Elrendor. "Of course you can. Do not be so hasty to quit."

"I'm not saying-"

_Thump._

Lizzy's chair was ground and she looked up at Legolas in annoyance seeing as he was the one who put her chair back on all fours.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to give up. I'm saying that this crap is boring."

Ellesa was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone whistling. Everyone looked towards the entrance and was surprised to see Isris leaning against the doorframe. His relaxed composure sickened Ellesa and it showed on her face. She wanted to rip the smug smile right from his face. What was he doing here anyway?

Lizzy looked at Ellesa and knew instantly that this was Isris.

"A little birdie told me you would be here Lady Ellesa." Isris pushed off from the doorframe and made his way to the small group. He bowed before and nodded to Renomere and Elrendor.

"What do you want Isris?"

Lizzy noticed the frosty in Ellesa tone. She seriously did not like Isris.

"I was just curious in finding out how everything was going."

He shot Lizzy an unreadable look and it made her blood run cold. Isris looked back to Ellesa and smiled. There was something to his smile that reminded Lizzy of a weasel. She remembered him as apart of the search party that had discovered Legolas and her in the underground tunnels. She didn't much like him then, even though she knew nothing about him and she still didn't like him now.

"You would not be trying to prove me wrong would you Lady Ellesa?"

Ellesa just scoffed.

Isris cocked his head to the side. "You are aware that just because you put a dress on her does not make her a lady at all."

At this Lizzy stood up, the fire in her on full blast. "Excuse me?"

Isris turned to her. "I do not believe I was speaking to you."

Legolas looked at Lizzy and saw a spark ignite in her cold grey eyes. Things were beginning to get rocky and he sensed that something was about to happen. He just hoped it would not be too negative.

"Doesn't matter if you were talking to me or not. You were talking about me." With her hands on her hips she glared at him.

Isris turned his full attention to Lizzy. His lips set in a frown at the way she spoke to him. He stood rigid now and gave Lizzy a glare of his own. Truth be told, he could not stand being spoken to like that. He had not been spoken to like that by a woman and never one such as Lizzy.

Resisting the urge to say something rude in the presence of the prince he turned up his nose. "Do we have a problem?"

"Yes we-"

Elrendor cut Lizzy off. "No! No, I do not think there is a problem. Do you Legolas?"

Legolas looked at Lizzy and to Isris. "No, I do not think so."

Lizzy ignored the two of them. "What is your problem with me? I've done nothing to your ass but yet Ellesa here tells me you've been talking shit about me."

Isris visibly grimaced at her harsh tongue. You'd only find drunk men using that language and in a bar at that. He was right. Everything he believed about this girl was right. She was no lady at all.

"I do have a problem with you. You have disrupted this very peaceful land and brought nothing but trouble and chaos. I was right in every way to call you no such thing as a lady. As you stand here before be you betray the image of nothing but...trash."

Ellesa gasped and sent a hand to her mouth. Elrendor had simply frozen and for some odd reason Renomere was smiling but faintly. Legolas had a very displeased look on his face. Why at the moment he was feeling so angered towards Isris was certainly clear. Even at the beginning when he first meant Lady Lizzy he had not liked her but he would have never called her such a thing.

Even though she never ceased to infuriate him he would never resort to that. Now that they were friends or something to that extent he would not sit back at let someone else speak to her in such a nature.

"THAT IS IT!" Lizzy pulled up the sleeves to her dress. "I AM SOOO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND ENJOY IT!" She lunged at him, knocking the elf to the ground. Renomere broke into historical laughter and Ellesa watched on in fright.

Isris was caught off guard by Lizzy's actions that he let himself be taken down to the ground. She commenced in showering him with her fist, never missing but not causing much damage for he was an elf and she was naught but a human. Once the shock had wore off and he realization sunk in when she punched him in the lip, he made to push her off but failed. He raised his hand to strike her but before he could, she was lifted from his body by Legolas. he had wrapped his arms around Lizzy's waist and pulled her from Isris.

Lizzy struggled against Legolas to get back at Isris. No way someone was going to get away with calling her trash and she had seen him about to raise his hand to her.

"You were about to bitch slap me? You're such a sissy. Can't even hit a girl properly" Lizzy sniped while still trying to gain her freedom from Legolas.

"Lizzy calm yourself," Legolas said.

"Come on take your best shot. In fact I dare you to come over here and hit me. If I'm _trash_ you'll have no problem doing just that!"

Isris put a finger to his lip and saw blood. He looked to Lizzy and wanted to do exactly as she had asked.

Legolas had had quite enough of this already. He held onto Lizzy tighter and shot a glare at Isris. "Leave."

Isris looked at Legolas and then the rest of the small group. With a smile he said, "No worries. This just proves my point."

This caused Lizzy to struggle more against Legolas. Legolas could have sworn he heard her snarl.

"Isris," the prince said, a warning in his tone. With that Isris turned around and strode to the door.

"I'll show you!" Lizzy shouted before he walked from the door. "This thing is on."


	19. Chasing Fireflies in Pajamas

**Chasing Fireflies in Pajamas**

_"How things look on the outside of us depends on how things are on the inside of us."_

_-Parks Cousins_

Lizzy woke up with a headache and a feeling of grogginess. The anger she had experienced while in Middle Earth she still felt. How could someone who did not even know her begin to judge her? Of course she had run into people who liked to do that, but never had they infuriated her this much! And so she made it a goal to get back at the stupid elf.

Had Legolas not have pulled her from Isris, she was certain that she would have succeeded in beating him to a bloody pulp. It would have served him right to get the kind of beating Lizzy wanted to give him. Lizzy pulled back the blankets and got up from bed. She only wished she could have another go at him. Just to think about Isris made her blood boil.

"He's scum, Not worth my time" she breathed and rubbed her face. She shed the dress she had on and pulled a long shirt from her duffel over her head. After folding the dress and stashing it in her bag, she padded out into the living room. The sun shined brightly through the windows in the loft. Lizzy shielded her eyes with her hand and noticed the quiet.

She didn't have it in her to go hunting for Nancy, so instead she settled for the kitchen. She quietly hunted around for a glass, retrieved one and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. Such things as getting up in a peaceful manner or opening a refrigerator to find it packed to the brim with food were called luxuries in Lizzy's book. She took such pleasure in pouring herself a glass of orange juice and slurping it down. When she turned to put the juice back, there was a note pinned to the refrigerator by a cute smiley face magnet.

Lizzy pulled the not off the fridge and read.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. My job starts at an early hour. I didn't know whether or not you like Lucky Charms, but there's some in the cabinet. If you don't want that for breakfast I left some money on the coffee table. I'll be home to take you shopping around 4:00._

_Have fun,_

_Nancy_

Lizzy put the juice back and went into the living room. True to her word there was money on the coffee table, around twenty dollars. A grin like no other swept across Lizzy's face.

Stacks and stacks of pancakes were sat in front of her and she engulfed them quickly. After dressing in a pair of beat up jeans and a red t-shirt, she had hastily got out of the apartment building and wandered around until she found a corner diner. It was almost deserted save for one or two people who appeared tired and uninterested in anything around them. Lizzy couldn't help but feel entirely grateful for staying with Nancy. Although she still had to live with her uncle, there were beginning to be things in her life to look forward to.

Despite what goodness she had keeping her stable; her thoughts kept straying to how she was going to pull off being all proper at the ball. She thought of watching a lot of television and modeling herself after those who fit the description. After stuffing a fork full of pancakes in her mouth and looking up through the window, she almost chocked. There, just outside the diner was Glenn staring at her. Lizzy lowered her eyes down to her breakfast and pretended not to have seen him.

_'What's he doing here? School's still in.' _She thought and suddenly lost her appetite.

_'Duh, he's skipping.'_

The door gave a jingle and in walked the shaggy haired brown eyed boy. He walked towards her with a halfhearted smile.

_'Be nice,' _her conscience told her.

She pushed aside her plate and intertwined her fingers.

"What brings you here? School prove too boring?"

Glenn slid into the seat across from Lizzy and shrugged. "What can I say? School is a boring place."

Quietness lingered between the two of them. Lizzy's eyes wandered to the salt and pepper shakers. What was she suppose to say? She didn't even know the boy who sat across from her. Why was he even here, sitting across from her? She thought she had made herself quite clear when she told him she wasn't interested in speaking to him.

"Why are you here?" Lizzy asked looking at Glenn.

"I figured it's been a while since I last played hookie..."

Lizzy guffawed. Glenn didn't look the type who ditched.

Glenn gave her a look and continued talking. "So I figured I'd skip homeroom and do some sight seeing. It just so happens that I run into the darkest girl in school."

Lizzy waved down a waitress and asked for a check. Turning back to Glenn she said, "I don't strike myself as the darkest girl in school."

Glenn laughed. "Well you are. You don't speak to anyone."

Lizzy frowned. "Well that's not true obviously, because I'm talking to you."

"After giving me the cold shoulder."

"Could it have been because I was pissed off that I gave you the cold shoulder?"

"That's one possibility," Glenn said with a nod. "So how do you plan on spending your suspension? I imagined your folks would have you locked up in your room or doing chores that should have been done ages ago."

At the mention of her parents Lizzy looked out of the window and crossed her arms. It was a touchy subject with her. The memory of her mother haunted her. To think what her mother would think of her now made her nervous. She knew her mother would not condone the way she had behaved all these years.

She also knew that her mother would protect her from all the harm she had been through. Had her mother still been alive, her life would be completely different altogether. Abuse would be non-extent and she knew for sure that she would be happy. She would have led a normal life. She would have been able to make her mother proud.

Her father, she had no memory of. She had no desire to seek him out and she felt that neither did he. When her mother died along with her brothers, he didn't even show at the funeral. Her father had not loved any of them. Once her family had died and she moved in with her uncle, she realized that there was no one left who loved her anymore.

"Yeah, my folks sure did ground me. They barely let me grab breakfast."

Her check arrived and she gave it a glance. Pulling out the wrinkled twenty dollar bill from her pocket she came up with an excuse to leave Glenn.

"Which is why I have to go. If I'm late they'll probably add another month to my sentence." She got up from the table and walked through the door without a glance back at Glenn. Being nice hadn't killed her but it did tire her out. She pulled her jacket closer around her to block out the autumn chill. The leaves crunched beneath her feet and then she heard more footsteps just behind her.

She turned around to see Glenn following.

Glenn caught the annoyed look on Lizzy's face and hastily explained why he was following her.

"Listen, I wanted to know if you were free Friday."

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow. Were her ears deceiving her or was Glenn asking her out? Lizzy couldn't imagine herself accepting such a thing. It was too much of a step into having a regular life. She hardly spoke to anybody so how would she act on a date?

It would have been too awkward for her to handle, too big a thing for her. Though part of her who was buried for years was ready to take that step. That part was ready to say yes and behave as a normal sixteen year old should have. It would've been her first date. She was getting beside herself though by thinking too fast.

"Are you asking me out," she asked slowly.

Glenn stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the sidewalk. "Well, no not exactly. I just wanted to know if you could hang at my house for awhile."

Lizzy let out a breath of relief. Taking a look at Glenn's tanned complexion, brown eyes, cool demeanor, hearing that he didn't want to go out with her would have devastated any girl who was in her shoes. In her case it didn't faze her.

"It's no big thing, Friday at 5:00?"

Lizzy looked around as she walked. Her brain was blank at the time and she didn't know what her answer would be. A huge chunk of her said no and the other was just simply curious. She sighed and looked at Glenn. He was giving her a pleading look.

"I'm grounded remember?"

"Oh yeah," Glenn said with disappointment.

"But I suppose I could sneak out of the house."

Glenn looked up from the sidewalk and smiled. His smile made Lizzy smile. He pulled a pen from his pocket and took Lizzy's hand. She flinched at the touch but he didn't notice. He scribbled his number on her palm.

"Great, I'll see you then."

Lizzy walked back to the apartment leaving Glenn behind. The contact they had for the briefest of moments left her feeling weird. It was innocent enough, as he was just using her skin as a substitute for paper. Lizzy still didn't like to be touched and most of all by someone she didn't know too well. Once she was back in the bright loft, she sat on the couch and looked at the palm of her hand.

Seven numbers were there untidy on her skin.

_'Where is all this leading to,' _she wondered.

----------------------

"What do you think of these?"

Lizzy looked grimly at the blue jeans Nancy held up for her. They were dark tinted and had a sequined flower on the hip. She shook her head not imagining herself in them. Nancy put them back on the rack and sighed.

"You're one hard girl to shop for. I don't know how your uncle does it."

Lizzy bit back the urge to say he doesn't.

"You really don't have to do this for me. I'll be fine with the clothes I have."

"And for the umpteenth time Lizzy, I want to get you some clothes," Nancy said pulling a pair of faded jeans off of another rack.

Lizzy studied Nancy for a minute because she could not understand why she was doing this. Was she just trying to win over her uncle through her? Lizzy shook her head. Her uncle could be won over by a peanut butter sandwich if a woman waved it in front of his face. Lizzy hated how she had to analyze everything when someone was being kind to her.

"Nancy?"

"Yep?"

"Can I ask you a question and get a real answer?"

"Sure kiddo." Nancy turned up her nose at the jeans she was holding and put them back and began to search for another pair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because," Nancy said turning to her. "I like you. You remind me a little of myself when I was seventeen, young and rebellious."

Lizzy watched Nancy smile at her and turn back to the jeans. Seemingly, Lizzy was satisfied with the answer because she started to look through the gazillion pairs of jeans on the rack.

Nancy pulled a pair of jeans that were cuffed at the legs. An anarchy symbol was on the back pocket. It was perfect for Lizzy who had so far turned down ten pairs of jeans she had picked out. Lizzy looked at the jeans Nancy held up for her to see. She examined them as if she were a scientist and finally nodded.

"They're cool."

Nancy smiled. "Finally a winning pair."

Lizzy let Nancy pick out three more pairs of pants for her without much protest. Whilst they strolled through the store, Nancy spoke to her about her job. Apparently she was on some board of representatives at a computer company. Surprisingly, what she told her was far from boring and some things were even funny. The impression that Nancy had given off when she first met her, a slutty woman, was clearly untrue.

"...and then he asked me to forward his calls." Nancy swung the Bloomingdale's bag happily in her hand.

"After he contradicted your plan in front of your boss he asked you to forward his calls? What a bastard."

The barrier between Lizzy and Nancy had dropped within the hour they had spent shopping around at the mall. Lizzy found that other than liking her uncle, there was really nothing wrong with Nancy. She quickly found out that Nancy loved to spend money but she also learned that Nancy worked hard to make a lot of it. All in all, Nancy was okay in her book. She was likable.

"I know, but I forwarded his call which happened to be something extremely raunchy and explicit from the woman he was having an affair with, to the board room."

"Did he check the message in there," Lizzy asked eager to know.

Nancy smiled wickedly. "He sure did."

Lizzy laughed along with Nancy. She hadn't had a pleasant time at the mall ever until now. A store that sold art supplies passed her eyes, sparking interest in her. She missed hearing Nancy ask her where she wanted to eat in the food court.

"Lizzy is there something wrong?" Nancy stopped walking and looked at the girl.

"Oh no, sorry what were you sayin'?"

Nancy looked back as the store Lizzy had been gazing at and then back to Lizzy.

"Did you wanna go into that store?"

Lizzy quickly shook her head. "I was just...it was just that I needed a new pack of colored pencils but you know what? Forget it, it's stupid."

"Nonsense. If you're into something I say go for it. Why not? Especially if you're good at it."

"You've done more than enough for me," Lizzy waved her hand.

Nancy rolled her eyes and pulled Lizzy by her shirt into the store. It wasn't your simple art store that happened to be wedged into the back of the mall by the antique store. No, this art store played soft jazz. It was decorated in red and blue colors and incense was lit. It was clear that the atmosphere was meant to spark the creative flow.

Once they entered, both their steps slowed. Lizzy was wide eyed. There were so many things to look at. For the first time she wished she had more than two eyes. There were candles in every color, paint brushes in every size, canvases, easels, paper, everything an artist desired was there at arms length. For the first time in the longest her heart lept.

Lizzy picked up a paintbrush and ran her fingers against the soft bristles. She walked through the isles surveying all the items for sale. Within each item she saw something to create. How this started within herself she didn't know. The urge to create things she guessed she had suppressed.

Lizzy met up with Nancy in the clay isle and wiped the look of interest off her face.

"All the times I've been to this mall why haven't I been in this store?"

"Lots of people over look stuff."

Nancy nodded but seemed entranced by a box of colored clay that was supposed to glow in the dark.

"I wonder if that stuff works?"

Lizzy noticed the box of colored pencils in Nancy's hand. She took them from her and looked at them.

Forty-two blazing colors the box read.

"We'll see about that."

Once Nancy had quit being hypnotized by the clay and decided to buy it, they made their way to the food court.

"Why didn't you mention you were into the art scene?" Nancy took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. Lizzy sat across from her. She dropped the shopping bags she carried under the table just happy to get off her feet.

"I just like to draw. It's no big deal."

In fact, it was a big deal. There was something she thoroughly enjoyed and within that cold icy heart of hers. She had not realized that her heart was beginning to warm because she was beginning to embrace things around her. If she could only step from the fortress she locked herself in...

That night, Lizzy decided though reluctantly to show Nancy her doodles and drawings over Chinese Food. Nancy flipped through her notebook with genuine interest. She hadn't spoken a word while she looked at them and Lizzy awaited for her to tell her how awful they were. She wrung her hands together as the two of them sat on the couch and looked from the blonde woman to her notebook. Sweat started to form in the palms of her hands as she waited for something from Nancy, anything.

"Your drawings are amazing. Of course there are some things you could brush up on like your shading."

Nancy closed the notebook and handed it back to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Nancy glanced up at a wall clock and rose from the couch. She was being truthful when she said that Lizzy's drawings were amazing. It was clear that the girl had talent and talent that she had not shared, not even with her uncle. Nancy looked down at Lizzy who was leafing through her notebook. She simply didn't know what to make of this girl, but she knew Lizzy would go far.

"Lizzy, it's past twelve and you know what I think?" Nancy didn't wait for the teenager to respond. "I think even great artists in the making need to get some sleep."

At that Lizzy got up and helped Nancy turn off the lights in the living room. The day had been eventful in her case. Going to breakfast, watching absurd amounts of television, shopping and oh getting asked to Glenn's house that was the most things that had happened to her in a day that was on the positive side. Lizzy turned off the last light and stood there looking at the floor. Something was welling up inside of her that she neither could describe nor control.

"Nancy, I want...to thank you for today."

Nancy, who had her back to Lizzy, was messing around with a lamp and did not see the look on Lizzy's face. If she had seen her face there was no doubt she would have hugged her. Nancy, at the moment, didn't even recognize that tinge in the girl's voice. "Oh you're welcome."

Lizzy went to bed, but not before looking through her notebook once more.

* * *

Book after book was piled up in stacks onto a single table. The room was fairly dark but a single candle was lit. The old wizard poured over a thick book, his eyes frantically looking back and fourth. What he just discovered was interesting enough. The answers he had been searching for, he had found, though it had taken him quite a while.

The answers were buried deep within one book and even then it was only one passage on the subject. There were only theories, no account of anyone traveling from a so called 'different dimension' or time had been recorded. For the Lady Lizzy, Gandalf would have to come up with his own conclusions. Gandalf scribbled something down on a wrinkled piece of parchment and closed the book he had been looking through. If what he thought were true, the young woman would have quite a decision to make.

--------------------------------------

It was pathetic. The way she planned and schemed. Whatever she decided to do wouldn't work and Isris knew it. After that foul being had jumped on him, he felt her failure in his very bones. There was no way a girl such as that could change over a short period of time.

Isris sat at a table a few ways from where Ellesa and Renomere sat. He watched them as they were deep in discussion. No matter what happened, the night of the ball he would do everything in his power to make the human prat fail. The mark she left him he had a difficult time explaining to others who asked. Never in all his long years of living did he have a woman hit him in such a way.

There was no training being held for Mirkwood's army. Hype about the ball had spread through the land and in consequence, much had stopped. Preparations had already begun around them as well as guest arriving. Isris, sick with the scene, got up and decided to spend his time in the archery field. He would make Ellesa see that he was correct and she would see him as wise.

Ellesa looked from her conversation with Renomere and saw Isris. For a moment they made eye contact. Isris smiled the best he could with a busted lip at Ellesa. Ellesa scowled and returned to her conversation with Renomere.

"I absolutely loathe him."

Renomere sighed. "Yes I understand that you loathe Isris. Must you declare that every minute?"

Ellesa sighed. "I apologize Renomere. What were we discussing again?"

"We were discussing how I am some how going to teach the lady how to dance. Once you finish your duties around the palace, you are going to teach her how to carry herself how a lady should and Elrendor is giving her one last chance at learning a bit of elvish."

"Oh yes! As I was saying, we will still use the same library as the last time. It should remain as quiet and deserted as the last time, given that the ball is on everyone's minds."

"What is Legolas going to do in your little plan?" Renomere crossed his arms, a sly look on his face.

"The prince will help with keeping her alert and behaved," Ellesa stated simply.

"I feel like you are leaving out some small detail."

Ellesa simply smirked. She was about to reveal what she knew but Lizzy collapsed into a chair next to her.

"Is Isris here? I'll permanently kick his-"

"You gave him quite a mark," Renomere interrupted. "Come, I think I know where he went to-"

Ellesa cleared her throat and Renomere got the message. He stood and offered a hand to Lizzy.

"Shall we? We have much to work on."

Lizzy glanced at his outstretched hand but ignored it and focused on what he said.

"What do you mean by we have much to work on?'

Renomere dropped his hand and gave Ellesa a quick look.

"Lizzy," Ellesa drawled. "If we are to prove Isris-"

"Isris," Lizzy growled. The burning sensation of anger went through her. Her rage was evident on her face.

"Right," Renomere said sensing Lizzy's fury. "Follow me."

At this point, anything anyone had to dish out to her she could take if it meant that in the end she got to laugh in Isris pretty face. Lizzy looked at a smiling Ellesa before walking off with Renomere. While leading her through the palace, Renomere made small talk with her. He spoke of his family, Mirkwood, being a soldier to its lands, asked her questions pertaining to herself only to get half mumbled answers. They both reached the library they had been in before. Again, it was deserted and the tall windows were open, letting the sun in and a slight breeze.

"Oh my apologies. I should have allowed you to change into more proper attire."

Lizzy twisted up her face and looked down at what she was wearing. How could a tank top and pajama bottoms be inappropriate attire?

_'Oh yeah, I forgot I'm around a bunch of stuffy elves,' _she thought.

Well, she adored the PJ's she was wearing. Nancy had gotten them for her. She had gotten them when her uncle wouldn't it. She had paid attention to something she needed and gotten it for her. Tonight or today, however you wanted to think about it, the clothes weren't parting from her body.

"This is good enough. I'm tired of getting stuffed into dresses."

"How did you manage to get those colorful beings on your clothing?" Renomere was referring to the Happy Bunnies on her pants and top.

"Long story that has to do with stuff that you probably won't understand...heck I don't even understand it."

Renomere only nodded in confusion. This human was a strange one indeed. Not only because she came from a place so different from any other. A single word could not describe it but a cluster of them could. Looseness, uncertainty, confidence, and anger floated around her.

The one emotion a girl her age was missing was pure happiness.

Renomere clapped his hands together. "Shall we begin?"

Lizzy nodded eagerly but not too eagerly so that she didn't mess up her cold uninterested attitude.

"Right." He walked to the middle of the library, which was fairly empty of lounge chairs. Lizzy followed and looked up at him as he looked at her. Renomere's brown eyes looked skeptical at what he was about to teach her but he would do it nonetheless. After that short episode with Elrendor, he doubted whether or not she could handle learning to dance. It seemed to be that he was stalling because he cleared his throat and looked back to the doors they had come in through. Lizzy's grumble met his ears and he turned back to her.

"You gonna teach me to dance or what?"

"Right," he said again. To be honest he was a tad bit nervous being alone with Lizzy. Only because he barely knew her.

Renomere took her right hand in his and put his other hand around her waist. Instantly, he felt her flinch at the contact and wondered had he done something to injure the lady. He was more than sure he had not but he quickly took his hands from her anyway. Lizzy saw the look on the elf's face and apologized. Yes, she apologized as hard as it is to believe.

"I just...don't like to really be touched. We can go on so I can beat Isris' ass."

Renomere looked hesitant, though looking into Lizzy's smoky eyes had convinced him. He repositioned his hands and made up for what happened by explaining where her feet should be placed.

If he had to sit there a moment longer his brain would surely deteriorate within his skull. He ran a hand through his golden locks, which were not tied up or braided in any fashion today. The prince had been sitting in his father's study for well over a half hour and all his father was doing was telling him of things he already knew and Legolas had grown quite sick of it all. The only thing that was on the king's lips was the Ball.

The Ball!

He would have rather spent the night mucking out stables than go to a ball where he'd try his best to evade dancing with numerous women. His plans would have been to read quietly in his room without any disruptions, obligations or any other thing for that matter. He had hoped to spend that evening reading through notes and stories he hadn't read in a while. Heck, he would have rather endured a day with Lizzy on one of her worst. He had to admit that Lizzy had spared him some time with dealing with the event.

With such curiosity at her arrival, it put thoughts of the ball from the king's mind. Lizzy had given him a great gift when she came and didn't even know it. She had given him air and space to breathe, not to mention the rarity of a headache. Now, after much time he had to accept the fact that Lizzy was the way she was because of much hardship. He wasn't interested in hating her anymore, quite far from it.

All he wanted was to offer his complete friendship to her whenever it was needed.

"Legolas? Legolas, I said are you at all listening to me?"

Legolas looked up at his father, forgetting that he was even speaking to him.

"I'm sorry," he straightened up in his chair. "What were you speaking of?"

"Gilrayen Legolas, Gilrayen! Daughter to Lord Gillenris. He wishes for his daughter to meet you and of course I have no objections. In fact, would be a pleasure for you to escort her to the Ball. As you know the guests have already begun arriving-"

"Father, my apologies for interrupting but I can not escort Gilrayen to the ball."

Thranduil looked at his son across from him, a stern look on his face. Legolas mumbled something, which was _very _unlike himself-while taking interest on an imaginary spot on his boot.

"Spit it out son, for I fear my patience is wearing thin with you when concerns turn to women."

"I said," Legolas said with a sigh. "That I am escorting another to the ball."

Thranduil's mood changed to a much more softer one. Smiling, he asked who it was.

"Sorry father, I can not say for it would ruin the surprise.

A knock on the door of the king's study sent him from speaking any more words to his son. He bade whomever it was entrance and turned back to his son.

"We will speak more on this later."

Legolas rose from his chair and nodded to his father. The person at the door had been a messenger who had news from the kitchens about the food preparations. Legolas doubted that he would have time to speak with his father again. The Ball was occupying more and more of his time. Between keeping guests comfortable and happy and preparing for the event it stretched the king.

Legolas left his father's study and headed for the library Ellesa was using to teach Lizzy. He knew he was late in arrival, but she would understand. Ellesa was a strong woman who had the urge to prove everyone wrong in certain subjects. He understood completely about wanting to prove Isris wrong about Lizzy, he really did, but he wondered if she were pushing Lizzy too far too fast. Despite how she acted, Lizzy was emotionally vulnerable.

Legolas smiled to some guests as he walked down the hall. Surprisingly, most of them were women. He hurried to the library and closed the doors behind him once he entered. Turning around, he heard Lizzy's voice saying something about eating utensils. The sight of the girl sitting straight in her chair with her hands intertwined.

Granted she was dressed oddly and her hair was not too neat. There weren't any rude words coming from her mouth and she was looking at Ellesa with rapt attention. It shocked him, it amazed him and he could not believe that it was the same Lizzy that he had knew. How late had he been? It was late in the afternoon. Obviously, she had made much progress.

"Legolas!" Renomere looked up as Legolas sat down. "Where have you been?"

"My apologies, my father had much to speak on concerning the Ball. I hope you were not in need of me too badly."

Ellesa shook her head. "Surprisingly, Lizzy here was well behaved. We covered a lot."

"Ellesa, can I stop being a lady for a second?" There was a polite look on Lizzy's face that looked foreign on her.

"Of course."

Lizzy morphed into her usual self. The look of politeness wiped clean from her face and replaced with her own angry look. She thought herself to be a great actress when it came to this lady thing. She had gotten through dancing with Renomere and when Ellesa finished her duties, she had worked her way through the lesson on manners and how to carry herself. She did all without any complaints or lame comments.

"What do you mean well behaved?" Lizzy curled her lip and gave Ellesa a look. "I'm not a friggin' dog."

Ellesa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Today, Lizzy had proved to her that she could pull off being a lady. It was like she had thrown a blanket over herself to hide everything that she truly was. To be honest, Ellesa appreciated the true Lizzy more than the lady Lizzy had turned herself into. Acting like a lady, she had lost her color and her spunk.

Lizzy put her feet up on the table and instantly regretted the pedicure Nancy made her get while at the mall. Pink toes? Come on, she was Lizzy! She folded her arms across her chest. She had this thing in the bag for sure.

All she had to do was prance around like an airhead and remember the manners and dance steps she had learned. Dancing she had found fairly easy. She thought of each step as a pencil stroke to paper. She thought a person as herself would have never gotten it. Maybe it was because Renomere was a good teacher? Maybe it was because she wanted to beat Isris so badly it made her try even harder?

Who knew?

"Why did not Elrendor show up?" Ellesa asked Legolas, seeing as the two were the best of friends.

Legolas, who was sitting next to Lizzy, got annoyed with having the girl's feet in his face. He pushed her legs off the table and proceeded to answer Ellesa's question.

"He did not show up? Why I have no reason-"

He stopped talking when Lizzy shoved him. He glared at the girl for a second and looked back to Ellesa. "I do not see why he did not come."

"No matters," Renomere sighed. "We did just fine without him. Lizzy is an excellent dancer, might I say. She picked up the steps quickly, though it started off a little sketchy."

Legolas smiled. "I was shocked when I found that she had not torn the library to bits."

Lizzy scowled. This elf was really starting to work her nerves. "Why do you doubt me, elf boy?" Lizzy looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes. It surprised Legolas a small amount when he saw how serious she was. He noticed the frown on her lips and suddenly he wanted for her to wipe it away.

"I do not doubt you, only your patience for such...uninteresting things."

Lizzy smirked and turned back to Ellesa and Renomere. "Yeah that stuff was kind of boring."

For a moment there was silence between the group. Lizzy had taken to staring at the table, Ellesa was off in space, Renomere had his arms crossed thinking of Valar knows what and Legolas looked out of the window as the sunlight quickly began to disappear. A whole day had passed and it had passed so fast. The hours had felt like minutes, even to Lizzy. She wondered how long she was going to last before she woke up.

"I think we may succeed in proving Isris wrong!" Ellesa's voice startled everyone from their thoughts. Lizzy raised her eyebrows in shock. Ellesa blushed at her outburst and gave a quiet sorry.

"Of course we're going to prove that jackass wrong. _Come on_ its me," Lizzy waved her hands at herself and gave a shrug. Renomere stood and stretched his long limbs. He noted the beginning of a darkened sky and turned back to his friends.

"I must leave you. There is someone I have to meet."

Ellesa stood up too. "My parents have been asking for me. I shall see you later Lizzy, Legolas."

Lizzy gave the woman a wave and watched her and Renomere leave. The door shut behind them with an echo. If it was possible the library became even quieter. Lizzy looked around the large room, avoiding the thought of having to make conversation with Legolas. To be honest, she didn't think they had anything in common.

He was a pretentious elf prince and she was a regular kid. There was nothing between them that they could both share. Nothing. Lizzy sighed and wished she had her notebook to draw in. When things got boring she'd always have a notebook to bury herself in.

Legolas on the other hand, wondered how his friends could just abandon him with Lizzy. What was he suppose to do with her. Yes, he understood her but he didn't know her likes and too many of her dislikes. He supposed he could have just gone about what he normally would be doing and just have Lizzy follow him around. He was, in fact, still to look after her until his father said otherwise.

Making up his mind, he stood from his chair. "Come, Lizzy."

"Do I look like a dog?" Lizzy stood anyway and followed Legolas from the library. They walked down a few halls, Lizzy grumbling about the floor being cold against her feet.

_'Haven't elves heard of carpet?'_

As they walked Legolas didn't speak to her at all. It wasn't that he was angered towards her, it was just that he had not felt the need to speak.

They were walking down a particularly long hall that Lizzy remembered led to the gardens when they saw a group of flustered looking females. She looked up at Legolas when she heard him groan.

"What's wrong elf boy? Can't handle a group of women?"

"Let us go a different way."

But it was too late. Like a hound catching onto the scent, Legolas was found out.

"Why Prince, we did not expect to see you here." A blonde woman walked towards Lizzy and Legolas. She looked as if she belonged to the richest of families. The two women behind her seemed a bit shy to be walking up to the prince of Mirkwood in such a way but it really didn't show through their smiles. All in all, the sight of them when they approached, made Lizzy roll her eyes. It made Legolas want to get away as soon as possible.

"Hello ladies," Legolas said bowing his head slightly to the three women.

"Honestly, we did not expect to see you at all with everyone being so busy with the ball." The woman grinned and put her blonde hair behind her pointed ear.

Lizzy snorted and earned a glare from the three women. The rich looking women had not noticed Lizzy and at her snort were not too happy at all to see her. She gave her a look as if she were unimportant.

"And who might you be?"

Legolas looked at Lizzy and she caught his look. He didn't want her to make trouble with the group. Her eyes found the woman's and she lazily looked back at her.

"I might be someone you want to be nice to, I might not. Take your pick."

The rich looking woman put a startled hand to her chest. In Lizzy head, that meant no one had spoken to her like that. In her head it was confirmed she was one of those women who's fathers bought them whatever they wanted whenever. The other two women weren't too impressed with her either. Legolas thought it was time to intervene before things could get out of hand.

"This is my friend Lizzy. She visits here from time to time. We were just going to the gardens."

When he told them that Lizzy was merely a friend who visited, they all perked up. Once more everyone-save Lizzy and Legolas- were smiling brightly. The thought of such a girl becoming the prince's friend though stilled baffled them. Obviously she was odd, wearing men's attire and strange men's attire at that. She was also rude and not too appealing in their eyes.

"Perhaps we may join you? My name is Gilrayen and this is..."

Gilrayen. The Gilrayen his father wished for him to meet. The Gilrayen his father undoubtedly wanted to set him up with. He watched her mouth move but did not comprehend the words she spoke. He did not want to.

He did not want to have a thing to do with her at the moment. He watched her blue eyes sparkle and dance. She reminded him of the Ball he was desperately trying to take his mind off of. He wanted to curse his father and the retched Ball. Could he not have one moment in peace?

"So do you suppose we join you?"

Legolas heard her last sentence and was lost for words. He could come up with no excuse to why they should not join him and Lizzy. He did not want to be bothered by any fluttering maidens. Lizzy was enough of a trouble to keep watch on without fighting off women who flirted constantly with him. Lizzy looked up at Legolas and saw that he was lost for words.

An idea popped into her brilliant head. She grabbed her stomach with one hand and with the other she grabbed Legolas' arm. He looked down at her confused.

"Lizzy, what are you-"

"I don't feel too well," Lizzy cut in. She screwed up her face in imaginary pain. She felt all eyes on her and tried her best not to burst out in laughter.

Legolas stood in panic beside her. He knew she was human and could be subject to illness but just a minute ago she had been fine. Illness was something he did not know how to really deal with. He knew it was a serious thing to deal with. When Lizzy dug her nails into his arm even harder and let out a moan he decided to get her to the healers quickly.

The three women looked on in horror as Legolas swept his hands under Lizzy's legs and easily picked her up. Without a word to them he rushed off towards another corridor and was out of sight. His strides were long and quick. He almost broke into a run when Lizzy moaned even louder. If anything were to happen to Lizzy, his father would certainly kill him not to mention he would feel guilt the rest of his immortal life.

Once Lizzy was sure they were a good distance from Legolas' fan club she dropped her act.

"Put me down," she said with a smile.

Legolas looked at her confused. "But you are ill."

Lizzy laughed. Passers by thought the girl to be mad and stared at her.

"I'm not sick. It was an act to get away from those bimbos."

"You mean, you pretended to become ill so we could escape Gilrayen and her friends?" The confusion cleared away from Legolas and was replaced with a smile.

"Yes, now will you put me down! And will you idiots stop staring at me!" Lizzy sent a glare to the people in the hall and at her yell everyone went about there business. Mutters of what kind of girl she was went through the hall. She wiggled from Legolas grasp and blew a wisp of hair from her face. After that she smiled.

"That was quite clever, but in the future could you refrain from using sickness as an excuse? You startled me."

Lizzy laughed again. "I'm a great actress, I know. I've been practicing all day."

"Come," Legolas said with a grin.

Lizzy followed Legolas down a flight of stairs and finally through another corridor.

"Are we really going to the gardens?"

"Of course. You have seen them in the daylight but at night they are magical." Legolas opened a door and let Lizzy go out first. Lizzy put her bare feet on warm lush grass. Her eyes roamed around the scenery. It wasn't as neat and orderly as the garden they were going to go to. The air was cool, almost cold even.

This garden was wilder. Flowers grew everywhere and bushes were scattered everywhere. There were weeds here and there and no lights lit this garden. Even though it appeared a bit unkempt, Lizzy liked it anyway. It felt like it was a secret garden even though she knew it was probably visited everyday by someone.

Legolas closed the door behind them. He savored the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. It was a serene feeling not being around the bustle of the palace. The stars were out and glowing even brighter than ever. He looked over and saw Lizzy looking up at them with amazement.

She looked as if she had never seen stars before. The light the stars produced reflected brilliantly in her eyes. Legolas smiled at her. He wondered how such a person could bring harm to her. He wondered how she could take it for so many years.

There must have been pain beyond measure locked up inside of her, begging for release. She must have wanted to stop living the way she had for years. No one deserved the life she had led. Legolas breathed in the air and sat down in the grass watching Lizzy. It felt like he had been watching her like this for years.

Lizzy looked from the stars and at Legolas. She did not know that he had been watching her. She smiled a small smile to him and shrugged. "Where I live there aren't many stars in the sky."

"Truly?" Legolas looked shocked at this fact and it showed on his fair face.

"Yes. I like stars."

"As do I."

There was something they had in common. Granted it was small and very insignificant, but it was something. Lizzy smirked at that fact. Feeling an ache in her feet from all the dancing she sat down next to Legolas and looked at all the wild growing flowers. They were silent and took in the scenery. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time.

"I thought we wouldn't have much of anything in common," Lizzy said after awhile breaking the silence.

"We probably have a lot of things in common but just don't share it," said Legolas looking up at the stars once more.

"Well...why don't we. You called me your friend back there with the airheads. Friends are _supposed _to share some things in common."

Legolas nodded. She was right. Perhaps he should spend this time seeing what things he and Lizzy shared in common. He looked from the stars and to Lizzy. Folding his arms around his knees he thought of something to ask her. Her gray eyes seemed slightly bigger now that they were in darkness.

"Do you have any interest in archery?"

She shook her head.

"What about dancing?"

"After tonight, no."

"What color are you partial to?"

"Not green." She noticed that the elf's favorite color was green, seeing as everything he owned had green in it.

Legolas sighed. "I already know you do not enjoy reading. How about..." Legolas shook his head.

"When was the day you were born?"

"April 5th."

Legolas brightened at that. "Truly? My own birthday is the sixth of April. There we share a birthday that is right next to each other."

Lizzy laughed. "That's neat. Hey! Do you like art?"

Legolas nodded eagerly. The two began to speak of everything about themselves. Lizzy learned that Legolas mother fell into the hands of orcs while collecting herbs in the forest. They both had lost their mothers. As the night progressed they found out they had many things they shared in common.

They laughed and yelled, but mostly laughed. Everyone could feel the happiness that was being produced in the garden. It was rare for Lizzy to feel so relaxed and calmed. It was extremely rare for her to feel the happiness she was feeling at that moment. Without knowing it, she had taken one step from her castle.

She did not know what she had done but she sure felt it. It was like a small tug on her cold heart.

Lizzy laughed even harder when Legolas told her of the incident he had had with his father concerning paint. Once her laughter calmed she caught sight of a flash of small golden light. She stood up and rid her butt of any blades of grass. She looked around for the light once more and did not see it.

"What are you looking for?" Legolas too stood and looked around, trying to see what Lizzy was looking at.

Lizzy needn't answer because she saw it again. The flash of small yellow light went off right in front of her face then slowly went out. Once it appeared again numerous small yellow lights accompanied it. It was beautiful as the lights danced around her and Legolas. They lit up the whole garden in turns.

"Fireflies," Lizzy whispered with a smile. Despite herself she yawned and looked to Legolas.

"Want to catch em' ?"

Legolas looked at her tired face. "Maybe you should retire."

"I'm not tired," she whined like a small child. She disregarded Legolas and began trying to catch fireflies in her cupped hands. Legolas thought Lizzy a strange girl. A while ago she had a tough exterior and now she was chasing glowing bugs like a child. Lizzy was strange.

_'Perhaps,' _he thought while watching Lizzy hop around. _'Once she is truly at peace she is a bit friendlier and laid back.' _

That had to be it. He smiled as he watched her collapse unsuccessfully on the grass. She was heaving in air with a smile across her face. Legolas found the girl to be pleasant when not crossed. She deserved to be how she was right there as she laid upon the grass.

Lizzy thought that she would close her eyes only for a split second, but the activities she had had for the day gathered up inside her in one hard lump. She didn't open her eyes at all. Lizzy became unconscious to both worlds she was in. She had never before felt peace like this. It was better than anything she had ever experienced.

It was better than stealing ice cream on the hottest day. It was better than not having her uncle in the house on a night she wanted to watch television. She felt a warmth envelope around her and wondered through her slumber why the hell had she felt so different? Why had she acted so not herself when in this different world? Why, did this world make her want to shed her protective layers?

Legolas picked Lizzy up from the ground and took her to her room. He placed her in her bed and pulled the blankets over her body. She curled up and he smiled down at her. Legolas leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, mellon-nin."

Ever so quietly he closed the door to her room and retired to his own room.

Nancy had gotten up for a glass of water and decided to check on Lizzy. The girl was so intelligent and she felt that the girl could not see it. What she needed was a little more guidance than she had been getting. Her uncle worked so hard he probably barely had time for her. She opened the door to the guest room and smiled as she saw Lizzy hugging her pillow with a smile on her face.

Nancy didn't know it, but the sixteen year old had gained one thing she did not have besides clothes and that was happiness.


	20. Preparing for a Ball

_Preparing for a Ball _

_"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." _

_-Sarah Williams_

A gentle gust of air blew through the slightly opened balcony doors. It did not bother the person who slept in the bed. In fact, the girl shifted comfortably and took a deep breath. It seemed that she was lost in the world of sleep. Yes, Elizabeth Abigail Montgomery was dreaming, but whether she was dreaming wonderful imaginative dreams was hard to tell.

_  
"No! You can't get me! Pierce get away from me." A small girl ran from the much taller and much older looking boy. The child's grey eyes simmered with slight annoyance but mostly excitement. Her small pig tails bounced up and down as she ran around the house. She was chubby, making her features all the more cute. _

_"Liz, you better run before the monster in my closet gets hungry and I decide to feed you to it." A tall boy around nine or ten walked quickly after his sister. _

_Pierce was extremely tall for his age, with brown chestnut hair, matching eyes and a very prominent nose. It was obvious from the grin he had that he liked to torture his younger sister. _

_"Get away from me you big butt munch!" Lizzy ran into a spacious part of the living room and dared to look back to see where her big brother and tormentor was. _

_"Elizabeth! What have I told you about talking like that?" _

_The husky girl stopped running and looked up into the angry brown eyes of her mother. At the moment she did not seem too pleased with her two children running through the house. Mrs. Montgomery's eyes were slightly slanted, her full lips were curved downward, giving away what she felt at the moment. Under her eyes were slight dark circles and her long hair was pulled into a messy bun. Mrs. Montgomery was over worked, stressed and tired. Her kids, though took no notice. _

_To them, she was simply mother and nothing could go wrong with her. _

_Somewhat fearfully, Elizabeth looked into the face of her disapproving mother. "Sorry, mommy. Pierce was..." _

_At the mention of her brother's name, Mrs. Montgomery's eyes went dark. She took her face from her youngest child to see where her middle one was. _

_"Pierson Micheal Montgomery!" _

_Her tone was one that everyone in the household knew all too well. Her yell made the oldest of the three children bound down stairs. Like Pierson, the oldest son was tall and had rich brown hair. He kept it untamed and many times before his father left the family he had ordered him to get a haircut, but he never obeyed. Jonathan was his name and he had eyes that so gracefully matched his mother's. There was no mistaking him for someone else's son. At the foot of the stairs he watched his mother cross her arms angrily. A wide grin spread across his face. _

_"What he'd do this time?" _

_Elizabeth ran for her older brother, completely out of breath before she reached him.  
"He said- he said he was going to feed me to the monster in his closet. He even showed me the monster. It- its this," She spread her arms out. "Big." _

_Pierce sauntered into the living room raising his eyebrows at the small gathering that was there. "What," he asked his mother knowing full well why there was the famous 'mad' expression on her face. _

_"How many times must I lecture you on making up ridiculous stories and then feeding them to your sister?" _

_Pierson opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his mother. _

_"That was not an invitation for you to answer me. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner before I think about grounding you for a week or two." _

_Pierson's face dropped and he sulked upstairs without a word to his mother. Mrs. Montgomery turned to her other children. "That goes for you two too, but not in the grounding sense. More in the you better get ready for dinner sense." _

_"What's for dinner," asked Johnathen. Mrs. Montgomery knew her teenaged son would ask her that question. His appetite could be compared to a lion's. It seemed like every half hour that boy was consuming something. _

_"Spaghetti," she answered simply. "Now go on and get ready. _

_Johnathen scooped up Lizzy in his arms and began to carry her upstairs. _

_"Oh and Liz baby." _

_Johnathen stopped and Lizzy looked at her mother with curious eyes. _

_"There are no such things as monsters." _

_Lizzy laughed and nodded, believing every word her mother had said to her. Once upstairs, Mrs. Montgomery went back to the kitchen to check on her sauce. She was an excellent cook. Her food went appraised by anyone who tasted it. If she hadn't became a computer analyst she would have definitely tried out as a chef. _

_Once she had Johnathen, though it was time for her to settle down and stop chasing after wild dreams each time she got the urge. She was a mother and more than every did her children need her. Ever since their father had walked out on them, things had never been the same, especially for the boys. Every night she had to explain to Pierson that his father was not coming home. Johnathen had settled on rage for his father and said often that he hoped he never saw the man again. _

_For Lizzy, she never knew her father because he left before she was born, so she felt no emotion. At least Mrs. Montgomery didn't think she did. Two weeks after Elizabeth's birth she filed for divorce but it was never official because her husband never signed. It angered her to new depths but she had to move on, having had a new child. What her and her husband Mark's corral was about she knew full well. _

_It was over something petty. Something that made no sense to her at all. There marriage ended over something so materialistic and unimportant that it didn't make any real sense. What she wanted should have matched with her husband, but it didn't at all. She would lay in bed at night and think about it and it sickened her just to do that. _

_Absentmindedly, Mrs. Montgomery stired her sauce. The sound of it plopping within the pot made her smile a little bit. Cooking calmed her over worked mind.  
The doorbell rang and she glanced at the clock that hung over the stove.  
8:12...Who would be coming over this late? For a moment she abandoned her sauce and went for the door. _

_Lizzy was busy putting on her pink pajama pants and didn't hear the doorbell ring at all. It was a tradition for her to eat dinner in her PJs. Being only three, she had known nothing but wearing pajamas to dinner. Once she finished her task of dressing, she followed her nose downstairs quickly, but stopped once she saw her mother at the door. _

_"It's too late for that. You decided to leave. You can't just show up whenever you want and decide you want to talk. It doesn't work like that." Mrs. Montgomery's tone was dangerous but quiet. _

_Lizzy went down the last few steps without making a noise in hopes of seeing who was at the door. Her mother though, was blocking her view.  
"You and I both know why I left, LauraIf you do this it will throw away our children's futures. They will-" _

_"Do not fucking speak to me about my children! The day you walked out of this door was the day they stopped being our children." _

_Hearing her mother speak that way frightened Lizzy. Her grey eyes went wide and she wanted to go back upstairs to her brothers but was too scared to even move. Laura sensed something and turned around. Seeing Lizzy there, she quickly went from the door and pulled her up into her arms. Turning back to the door, she slammed it before Lizzy could get a glimpse at who was standing on their front porch. _

Lizzy woke up abruptly as if she had been shoved from a cliff that was the dream world. Her chest heaved up and down. She expected to be in Nancy's apartment but she found herself to be in her room in Thranduil's palace. Darkness eluded her room, making it hard to see some of the furniture that decorated the room. One thing was for sure and that was that she wasn't getting any sleep for the rest of the night.

Lizzy pulled aside covers and got up from bed. The dream she had was so vivid and precise feeling that it was hard not to believe that it was just a dream. It couldn't have been just a dream. This statement repeated over and over in her head. It became a mantra.

Not being able to take the confines of her room, she went out into the hall. It was somewhat quiet. There were a few spoken conversations that could be heard from rooms but other than that, nothing was from the ordinary.

Lizzy wondered away from the guest halls down to another corridor. Really, she had no idea what she was doing or where she intended to go, just that she had to walk. Walking was a good thing, she thought once she had went down another flight of stairs. Walking kept her brain from thinking too much. It kept her mind from remembering her mother and two brothers.

She stopped at a huge window that was at the end of the hall and looked through. It was completely dark out there. So dark that her mind could not focus and drifted off to what it really wanted to think about. If her dream in fact was real, then who was the man at the door? Who had her mother been talking to so angrily? It had to have been her father, it couldn't have been anyone else.

There were some things she had remembered about living with her family and she never remembered what she had dreamed. She never remembered putting on her pajamas in a rush to get downstairs to dinner only to find her mother standing at the front door. She hadn't remembered anything from what she had dreamed. Lizzy crossed her arms looking into the darkness the window displayed. Was everything about her life doomed to be pushed away into the dark? All the questions that had forever swirled around in her head would never get answered.

Anyone who could provide answers for her was so far gone from her life it wasn't funny. There was no one she could turn to for answers. She had to ask, was this god's idea of a sick joke? Even though her faith in god had long since wained she had to ask it.

Her eyes came across a glimmer of light that shown outside the window. It was small but she could make out a bright orange, meaning it had to be a fire. She didn't have the chance to decipher what it was because as quickly as it made itself known, it was gone.

"That's weird," Lizzy mumbled.

It couldn't have been a firefly, it was too big and too bright. She studied the outside some more in case the glow came back. Usually, she would have just brushed it off, but she felt, for some odd reason that it was important. A feeling of nervousness crept into her stomach like she was a child starting off the first day of school. There shouldn't have been any reason for that feeling.

A commotion drew her attention from the window. Down the hall were what looked like a stampede of people coming. It had to have been too late at night for people to be up and about like that but yet it seemed some were. Lizzy wondered what was going on as most walked passed her without any notice. Everyone was speaking in quick tones that she could not catch.

"I am lucky that I had my dress prepared before I came."

Lizzy knew that voice. It was from the woman Legolas and her had a run in with earlier. What was her name? Lizzy racked her brain at lighting speed before jogging up to the woman and her friends in the crowd.

"Gilrayen, what's going on?"

Startled, Gilrayen looked down at the girl but did not slow her pace.

"Were you not ill?"

Lizzy had forgotten all about her little act. She quickly played it off. "I just needed a little rest was all. Now what's happening?"

"You have not heard," one of Gilrayen's friend's asked in a mock disbelieving voice.

"Well obviously I haven't since I wouldn't be asking if I did," Lizzy sprinted to match their strides.

"King Thranduil has moved the dance to tonight," Gilrayen spoke ignoring her comment. "Please hurry, we have much to do."

Lizzy fell back and let the crowd push past her. Her head felt like it was in a daze.

"The ball is tonight."

"Are you serious?" It seemed like Ellesa had asked the same question at least a hundred times by now. "Are you sure your father moved the ball to tonight?"

Legolas walked down the corridor at a quick pace. He was none too please at what was happening. His father had gotten him up from pleasant sleep just to inform him of the news. The only bright side to everything was that it would soon be over. The retched ball that he hated and dread would soon be over.

"I am most positive. It is because all of the guest decided to show up early that he decided to move it up. Why wait any longer he says."

Ellesa pushed a hand through her blonde hair at his words. She had less time to get herself _and _Lizzy ready than she imagined. This was not supposed to be happening.

"What are we going to do?"

Legolas looked at Ellesa as if she had grown an extra head. "What do you mean what are _we _going to do? This is going to happen no matter what we do."

"No, no, not the ball Legolas, Lizzy. I have to get her ready in less time that I thought."

"Surely, it will not take an entire day-" At the look Ellesa gave him he shut his mouth.

"Hair, dress, shoes," she ticked off on her fingers. "I have to get to all of them."

Legolas stopped at Lizzy's door and knocked. "She is probably asleep."

Ellesa didn't hear Legolas. She was too busy grimacing at the fact that she would have to brave crowds in town to get all that she needed. Legolas knocked

more loudly this time and smiled at the group coming down the hall.

"Her hair, Legolas, have you seen her hair? It will take me hours just to tame it."

He wasn't listening at all. Once more he rapped on her on her door.

"She is so fidgety. I'm afraid she won't sit still through dinner," Ellesa rambled on.

"Lizzy," Legolas called, trying not to sound too rude.

"I hope she has not forgotten everything we went over so quickly."

Legolas went inside the room. He found her bed empty and no candles were lit. She was gone. He turned back to the door to see that Ellesa was still standing outside.

"She is not here."

This seemed to send Ellesa from her thoughts. "What do you mean she is not here?" Her heart began beating faster than she thought possible. Nerves and tension was high for her at this point.

"She is not in her room," Legolas repeated more clearly. He exited the room, closing the door behind him. He was pretty positive that she must have been somewhere else within the palace. The girl got into trouble but she couldn't get into trouble every second, could she?  
He saw the look of sheer panic cross Ellesa face. "Don't worry. I am sure she is...somewhere."

"Well we have to find her Legolas or-or Isris will be correct and the look on his face will kill me."

Grimly, Legolas nodded. "We should split up, that way we will cover more of the palace. You take the west wing and I will take the east."

Ellesa nodded. "Shall I meet you back here?"

"Yes."

Legolas sighed and began the search for Lizzy.

Lizzy felt the need to do something. No she had to do something. Not about the ball, the dream she had or even that strange flicker of light she had seen. She just needed something to do to keep her occupied so she didn't think about all those things. For once she didn't want to worry about anything.

A clear head is all she asked for.

With a huff she turned a corner and listened to all those who were fretting over whether or not they were ready for such a big event. For a brief moment she felt like she was in school walking down the halls. Even though she was amongst elves, there were some emotions you could not get rid of. She wondered what her mother would say to her to help her get through something like this. Just to see her mother again, even if it was in a dream, made her miss her immensely.  
She loved her mother more than anything.

It was that love that Lizzy had for her mother that made her decide that her life was going to take a drastic turn. She really didn't believe the whole 'your love ones watch you from above' deal, but now she wasn't so sure. She never really dreamed about her mother before this. Maybe her mother and brothers were watching over her. It was because her life was such a complete mess that they had finally decided to intervene.  
She couldn't mess this up because of all the hard obstacles that were heading towards her or had been for a very long time.

"I am going to make them so damn proud of me," Lizzy spoke.  
There were glitters of enthusiasm in her eyes. Something in her had been lit on fire. She was going to pass every class, quit being rude to people for no reason, and most of all she would wow everyone at the ball. As corny as it all sounded, this was what she was going to do. It was time to break from her shell.  
_  
The lonely girl stepped ever so slowly from the fortress she had built around herself only to find that her uncle was not standing there ready to cast his stone. Her fear had only manifested him and now that she was no longer afraid. it was as if the man never even existed. _

"She is no where that I looked, not in the library, nor the garden, the kitchens," Ellesa met back up with Legolas at Lizzy's door and ticked off each place to him frustrated.

Legolas too had come up with nothing. At first, he thought that maybe she had simply gone back to the world she lived in but he still sensed her presence. He ran a hand through his loose Blondie hair. "Perhaps she is with Elrendor or Renomere? Valar, if father finds out..." He trailed off as his eyes locked on a very familiar wanted figure. No one other than Lizzy walked down the hall.

Ellesa let out a breath of relief as Lizzy met up with them. "By all that is pure, where have you been and what is that you carry!" In Lizzy's hands was a blue somewhat sparkling material.

Lizzy looked at the both of them with mock disgust. "You guys checkin' up on me now?"

"Where did you go," Legolas asked ignoring Lizzy's question.

Lizzy shrugged her shoulders and went into her room. She deposited the material in her arms to a chair and jumped onto the spacious bed. Ellesa and Legolas followed her into the room and closed the doors after themselves.

"You know you guys, I'm not up for a slumber party." Lizzy crawled underneath covers, apparently trying to gain more shut eye.

"There are some parts to this palace that are not at all safe, Lizzy. If you wish to go somewhere you should inform me before doing so," Legolas lectured.

"I should inform you before doing so. Right, I'll keep that in mind."

Legolas didn't like her tone at all. He was being more than serious. This was for her safety and she was not grasping that concept. "Lizzy, I mean it."

"Lizzy, I mean it," she mocked with a laugh.

As Legolas set about giving Lizzy a strict lecture, Ellesa picked up the material that Lizzy had brought with her. As it unveiled itself when she picked it up, she discovered that the blue shimmering material was a dress. It bore long flowing sleeves, an elegant neckline that didn't take too much of a plunge and a light blue slash around the waist line. The dress had small almost undetectable flowers woven into it. It was completely beautiful.

"Lizzy, where did you get this?" Ellesa turned around with the dress still in her hands.

Lizzy stopped attempting to banter with Legolas to see what Ellesa was talking about. "Oh that. I heard the commotion about the ball being tomorrow or tonight rather," Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I figured I'd go pick my dress up before there weren't any available. Is that okay with you guys?"

Did they expect for her to sit back and wait for everything to be brought to her? That's not how it operated with her, nor how she wanted them to.

"I had somebody point me in the right direction and there I was," Lizzy said resting her head on a mound of pillows.

Legolas was surprised by her imitative. For whatever reason he always pictured her incapable of doing things for herself without getting into heaps of trouble. She had shed new light on herself.

"Well...we have loads of work to do," Ellesa proclaimed. She shot a stern eye to Lizzy. "And no, they can not wait until a decent hour. The sun is already beginning to rise. I suggest you get your lazy bum up now so we may begin."

Lizzy growled still glued to her comfortable position. Ellesa turned to Legolas. "Now, prince you must leave us be."

"Do not go anywhere," Legolas pointed a finger at Lizzy and glared.

Lizzy curled her lip at him and narrowed her eyes. She fought back the urge to flip him off. Today was going to be the longest day of her life.


	21. A Ball and

A Ball and...

_"The first question I ask myself when something doesn't seem to be beautiful is why do I think it's not beautiful. And very shortly you discover that there is no reason."_

-John Cage

There were a few lights on in Nancy's apartment giving it a dull but comfortable glow. It was silent throughout the apartment seeing as it was well into the night. Peaceful slumber had laid its blanket over Nancy's place and everything seemed frozen in time. Nancy slept soundlessly after the long day of shopping she had. Spending time with Edward's niece had been what she expected, which was fun, but she never expected to find out so much about Lizzy.

That teenager was a flower just waiting to blossom and once she did, the world would be want to have a glimpse. She worried about her though. How things that should have been small like shopping at the mall, she made sort of a big deal over. Lizzy made things greater than what they were. Nancy felt the need to express her concern to Ed, but felt it wasn't her place to. It wasn't her place to pass judgment or act as a parent. All she was to do was watch over the girl until her uncle came back.

The phone next to her bedside rang loudly, bringing Nancy from slumber. She rolled over and groggily reached for the phone.

"Hel-hello?"

The sound of her boyfriend's voice greeted her ears.

"Nan, I'm sorry to wake you so early. God, what is it, two in the morning there?"

Nancy breathed in and rubbed her eyes. She leaned in closer to the nightstand to read the digital clock there. Green numbers blared 2:30.

"Mmmhm, two thirty to be exact. Not that I'm not happy you called but-"

"But it's early. I just called to tell you that we closed things and I've got the job."

Nancy stood from her bed, relief hitting her as he told her the good news. It was exactly the sort of thing he needed. Now perhaps his and Lizzy's life would move further.

"Really now? That's wonderful. So when are you coming back?" Nancy walked barefoot from her room to the kitchen. She cradled the phone on her shoulder as she opened the refrigerator and peered in.

"I should be coming home sometime tomorrow evening. I've got some um- legal work to look up."

There was a certain tone in Ed's voice that she picked up on but did not know what to make of it. Finding nothing she wanted in the fridge she closed it and with kneaded eyebrows asked whether of not everything was all right.

"Fine. Everything is just fine," Ed answered. "I should be asking you the same question. I know-" he paused as if trying to bring himself to say the next words. "Lizzy can be a handful." He hated to think about his niece but Nancy did not know the true nature of his and Lizzy's relationship.

Nancy walked down the hall of her cozy little loft and peered into the room that accommodated her guest. The door made a small insignificant creak but did not wake the sleeper. Lizzy appeared to be in a very deep restful sleep. She lay curled in a fetal position with the blankets drawn over her shoulders. Right now, she couldn't see how Lizzy was what Ed said as a handful.

"Ed, Lizzy has been anything but a handful," Nancy turned away from the door and whispered into the phone. A smile plastered itself on her face as she remembered the day she had with Lizzy.

"Well...yeah okay. You know this call is costing me about probably two dollars a minute."

She stopped herself from letting out a loud guffaw and moved away from the sleeping teenager.

"You're funny but I'll let you go. Just know that Lizzy is fine. Ed, I know you're worried about her but she's almost eighteen."

Nancy walked across the living room, trying to sound a little more serious. She felt that maybe Ed wasn't giving her enough space to grow into herself, which was, she figured, the reason for her behavior. Maybe with the death of her family, Ed had taken Lizzy and become too protective of her.

What Lizzy needed was a chance to let her true colors reign in. Ed quickly made up the excuse that someone was at his door. Did she buy it? Of course not. She knew when to recognize a hasty brush off. Without a proper good bye she pressed the end button on the cordless.

She was a bit aggravated by Ed not showing concern for Lizzy. The phone was tossed onto the couch. Nancy crossed her arms deciding against going back to bed. There was no way she was going back to sleep when her mind kept thinking about the teenager just in the other room.

But why did this girl consume her thoughts all of a sudden or matter so much to her at all? Perhaps there was something there in Lizzy. Something in Lizzy that went undetectable and made you want to care about her.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight. Thranduil puts on a huge ball every year so elf boy might find some girl? Well, that's gotta be humiliating."

In a robe, sitting in front of the vanity while Ellesa did her hair was Lizzy. It was a surprise to Lizzy that Ellesa and herself had spent most of the day in her room preparing for the ball. For Lizzy, it had been boring as hell getting primed up for this thing, but she coped, just liked she did when she spent time alone in her uncle's house. At least it was a different type of bored. At least there was no anxiety attached to this boredom...well a little but not a lot.

Ellesa parted Lizzy's hair with a fine comb and laughed heartily. She had to grip the back of Lizzy's chair for a minute to gain composure.

"It-It goes unsaid." Ellesa struggled between breaths. "The king, he hosts these balls hoping that some fair maiden will steal Legolas' eye and put his future forward. Everyone knows it but no one speaks of it."

"So why doesn't he just pick someone," Lizzy leaned forward and took a jar from the vanity's surface. Unscrewing the lid, she expected to hear some fairytale garble goop.

Ellesa shook her head. "Finding ones life partner takes time. You can not just pick someone Lizzy."

Lizzy sniffed the contents of the jar and placed it back onto the vanity. She leaned into the chair as Ellesa began braiding her hair. You couldn't just pick a person that was interesting?

_'Then how do people get together_,' she pondered.

"The problem is that the prince makes no effort in finding a partner. You can imagine that it infuriates the king from time to time." Ellesa reached forward and retrieved a blue ribbon to tie up the braids she had made.

"Because he wants elf boy to procreate and stuff right?"

The way that Lizzy said it did not sound too kind at all. Boy, did she have a way with words. Ellesa pulled her hands through Lizzy's dark hair and admired the work she had done.

"King Thranduil just worries for his son is all."

Lizzy observed her hair in the mirror and was more than satisfied. Her hair had never looked this good. There were braids spread across her head in various spots and they along with a portion of her hair was pulled into a bun in the middle of her head. The rest of her hair in the back was left to cascade down her shoulders.

Ellesa went over to the bed where the dress Lizzy was supposed to be wearing was. She picked it up and marveled at it for a moment. The time had finally arrived for Lizzy to prove herself to not just Isris that she could be graceful when in the public's eye, but to everyone.

"How come you and elf boy don't go out?"

Ellesa put the dress down and sat on the bed, not sure how to answer the question. "What do you mean by 'go out'?"

Lizzy sighed and stood from her chair. She felt like she had to explain everything to these elves. "You know...have a relationship."

Ellesa watched Lizzy wag her eyebrows in a very uncharacteristic kind of way. The two of them stared at each other for a minute without saying anything. Then it dawned on Ellesa. Her mouth formed an 'o' and her blue eyes went wide with realization.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I dunno. Everyone seems to have the gagas for him," she shrugged.

"Well I can tell you that I simply don't feel attracted to him. Yes, he is handsome and a superb friend but I just do not feel anything. Does that answer your question?"

Lizzy nodded feeling uncomfortable with the conversation now. It wasn't like she cared about the elven prince too much anyway. Ellesa stood and made her way to the door. Along the way she said, "I trust you can dress yourself. I have to go prepare."

Lizzy nodded, "Yeah I can." And in an effort to seem more kind she told Ellesa thanks.

Ellesa spun around and smiled. "You are most welcome.

Once the door had clicked shut, Lizzy laid across her bed and pondered what would happen that night.

----------------------------

Up and down, Renomere tossed the black slim rectangular box. He was bored sitting on his friend's bed and to pass the time he had taken to throwing the box in the air and catching it. What was inside was a mystery to Renomere and he wasn't too curious. He had just dug it out from one of Legolas' drawers. It was dreadfully boring to sit there with nothing to do but chuck a box in the air and catch it.

Renomere had been ready for hours. In fact, the day had long set into evening and the stars were only just beginning to sparkle in the sky. Renomere was dressed in a simple light green tunic and matching pants. He thought that it was perfect for the night. That evening he could not wait until he got to dance, dine with all the maidens that were sure to be there.

He thought of the women, their laughs and the curves of each of their bodies. Renomere caught the box and didn't toss it up due to his daydream of women. He got so hung up in the image he did not notice Legolas come from the bathroom.

Legolas emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to get the night over with. It was true that he did not want to attend the ball and thought it was only an event that wasted his time, but a part of him could not wait to go only to witness Lizzy's acts. He seriously wondered whether or not she'd survive it. Practicing was one thing but actually going out and doing it...Legolas took the circlet from his desk and placed it on his head.

Even more than hating the ball, he loathed the circlet he was made to wear. The advanced leaf pattern set in silver was no more than a sign of what he was, a prince. To him he was just as equal as everyone else in his father's realm. He turned around to look at Renomere lightly tossing the box back and fourth between his hands with an odd smile on his face.

"Give me that," Legolas said snatching up the box and glared at Renomere. That awoke Renomere from his thoughts to focus on the present day.

"I've seen you've finally decided on something to wear."

Legolas set the box down on his desk and went over to a mirror to straighten his tunic. Renomere stood from the bed and casually walked around the room, his eyes casting now curious glances at the box on Legolas' desk. Perhaps, it was just some box that held a meaningless trinket given to Legolas by his father. Maybe it was something much more than that.

"Legolas?"

"What is it?"

Renomere picked up the box and was about to take a small peak inside when quicker than lightning; Legolas removed it from his grasp.

"Aw, come on now. What is inside?"

Legolas gave a small smile while looking down at the box in his hand. It was only something small, something he picked out at the jewelers in hopes of her liking it. "Come, we must go. We are late enough as it is." Legolas pushed. He pocketed the box. Renomere forgot about the box, his mind now set to the category of women. Renomere said something along the lines of 'I wonder why' in response to what his friend had said.

The two of them parted down the hall, Renomere going downstairs and Legolas set to Lizzy's room. His mind pondered of how she would look in the blue dress she'd retrieved herself. He thought about how much she would wail and moan about having to go and how he would silently agree.

'_You are thinking too much about her,' _his mind said. _'You should concentrate on other things.' _

Trying to do that, he moved faster through the deserted halls. As he reached her door though, he found that he could not.

"I am being silly," he spoke as he lightly rapped on her door. He convinced himself that his thoughts were only of her because he was her escort and not by choice he added.  
_  
'This was the type of girl who could be rude and violent at anytime,' _a voice inside his head spoke.

_'But what she has lived through, have you so easily forgotten? Her family lost to her, the abuse she endured alone,' _another voice inside his head spoke.

Lizzy was a withdrawn defensive person because of the things that happened to her. He didn't even think she had made an effort to make friends. And why should she when so many things complicated her life? It was like she had been trapped in a dark room almost her whole life. Legolas knocked on the door once more.

He could only imagine going through what she had. Just thinking about her story made him feel powerful empathy towards her. Legolas wished there was something he could do to make her life better.

"Lizzy," he called out, twisting the knob to her door. He entered her quiet room to find her sitting at her vanity staring at her reflection.

"Lizzy, we are late."

Lizzy smirked. It figured that Ellesa would get Legolas to escort her to this ball. Lizzy did not bother to look from her reflection. No, she wasn't going mental like she had in the cave. It was more of a shock than anything that she could appear this way. Lizzy actually thought she was pretty.

After spending so much time living in the shadows, she believed she believed she was not at all the best looking girl. Often, she'd look at the battered picture of her mother, the only thing she had of her's and thought of how beautiful she was and how she'd never measure up to that.

"Lizzy..." Legolas trailed off. She had stood from her chair and faced him.

The dress she wore could not have found a better match. The color of the dress, blue, shimmered slightly in the light. The small almost undetectable flowers woven into the dress added an elegant touch to the whole thing. It made Lizzy appear much more feminine than she ever had. The fabric clung to every curve that she had and the sleeves flowed out slightly passed her elbows.

"Never thought I'd look like this...ever," Lizzy half laughed while slightly putting herself down. She glanced at Legolas to see him gawking at her and quickly looked to the floor. It would have be a shock, which she knew, with the hair and the dress. It wasn't easy getting used to it for herself. How many minutes did she spend just looking at herself?

"If you stare any longer you'll burn a hole through my forehead."

Legolas cleared his throat and blinked. "My apologies, it is just that you look ravishing."

Lizzy looked at Legolas and couldn't help but think that he was pretty hot himself. He wore a silver circlet that shown quite well with his hair being tied back. He had on a white tunic that had a collar in the shape of a sender v. The collar bore a silver trim just as his sleeves had. The color of his breeches was dark, almost black but not quite. The boots he had chosen matched the color of his pants and went up the middle of his calves.

There was a certain air to him that was very different than what she was used to. It was like he had changed almost. For a minute she stood there studying him, trying to figure out what it was about him that changed.

"What is it," Legolas asked, fearing that there was something wrong.

Lizzy shook her head after not being able to put her finger on it.

"Nothing, nothing. I guess you look...pretty spiffy yourself."

Lizzy gave him a once over and started for the door. Her intent was getting the event over with. Anything that involved socializing with groups of people was not her cup of tea. Seeing as she had to prove a certain jackass wrong, she began to feel even more eager to get to the ball.

"Come on, let's go so-"

She felt a tug on her arm and turned around.

"What is it?" Lizzy looked quizzically at Legolas and then to the hand that held onto her arm.

Part of the reason why he held her back, yes was because he was trying to avoid the inevitable but most of the reason was because of the gift he wanted to give to her. At the time, it felt right to give it to her, not later. He felt like she deserved a small token of their newly acclaimed friendship. Legolas bypassed the fact that his father was probably sending someone in search of them and guided Lizzy by the shoulders and away from the door, back to her vanity. Legolas smiled at the look she was giving him.

"Sit down."

"What for," Lizzy narrowed her eyes at the elf.

"Will you stop being inquisitive and sit?"

Lizzy took her time sitting down, all the while eyeing Legolas.  
_  
'What is up with him,' _she wondered. She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

He was reaching in the pocket of his tunic for something. Lizzy wondered what it could be that kept them from going to the ball. Legolas pulled out a black box and handed it to her. She took the box with both hands and looked at it, flipping it over.

"What is this," Lizzy took her eyes from the box to look at Legolas.

"Open it," Legolas smiled.

With all the suspicion in the world, she took a deep breath and opened the top of the box. Peering inside, there was a bracelet made of small round jewels colored cerulean and in between each one was a tiny crystal.  
_  
'This must be a mistake,' _she thought, looking at the bracelet. Why would anyone want to give her anything? It was the same thing she had wondered with Nancy. She didn't deserve this and didn't believe she ever would. the bracelet was beautiful no doubt, but she couldn't wear something like that. Lizzy felt that she was almost unworthy of it.

Lizzy put the top back on the box. "I can't accept this."

Legolas frowned, thinking she had not liked her gift. "Why not?"

Lizzy breathed and looked at the box finding the words she was about to say difficult. "I can't accept this because I don't deserve it. I was nothing but mean and- and nasty to you."

Legolas understood that she was attempting to punish herself, but it was quite unnecessary. He felt that she needed a tinge of other emotions besides the ones she had become accustomed to.

"Lizzy, that is in the past. I have well forgotten it and you should also."

Legolas took the box from Lizzy and opened it. He took the bracelet from the box and set the box on the vanity. Legolas held each end of the bracelet before Lizzy's eyes. Without thinking, she picked up on Legolas' actions and raised her right wrist to him. With a pleased look, the elf clasped the bracelet on. Quickly before Lizzy could snatch her hand back, he grasped it and took a look at the dark bracelet against her pale skin. It shimmered more vibrantly than it had in the box.

"It suits you, does it not?"

Lizzy stood from her chair to get a better look. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he was still holding her hand. More than anything, she was mesmerized at the fact that something so beautiful was being given to her. let alone belonged to her.

"How much did this cost?"

"Prices are of no worries to me," Legolas replied still looking at the bracelet.

"Was it like a lot of money because I don't want to keep anything too expensive." She was afraid to lose it or break it or god knows what.

"Lizzy my friend it is quite alright."

She then did something- that would forever shock and stupefy the elven prince. He observed her grey eyes feeling some sort of emotion while almost quivering within their sockets. Lizzy wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. Legolas at first did not comprehend what was happening. It took him a while to connect everything and hug her back.

This was not at all something he had expected. This was not the response he had factored in with Lizzy. Although, it was quite nice to be hugged by her instead of being speculated against, he felt things were quite suspicious.

"Is my mind playing tricks on me or are you really hugging me," Legolas jested.

"I've never gotten something like this before, elf boy. Thank you so much."

Legolas' eyes went wide once she had thanked him. He held her at arms length and looked at her with utmost seriousness. "Has some illness befallen on you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm speaking of you being polite. Have you a fever of some kind?" Legolas brought his hand to her forehead just as he had witnessed a healer do once before.

Lizzy swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, okay. It's just that I've never gotten a gift like this."

She looked once more at the bracelet, never thinking that Legolas would've given her something like it. Legolas noticed the smile that crept onto her lips, the smile that as rarely displayed for anyone. He could not help but think that if giving her such a simple bracelet made her this happy and pleasant; he would have done so a long time ago.

"Well you are very welcome mello-nin."

She looked up from her bracelet. "What does mello-nin mean?"

"It means friend."

Lizzy nodded at the new found information. Maybe this elf wasn't such a bad person. Maybe he wasn't the type of prince she had painted a mental picture of. Maybe, just maybe they could become good friends. Who would have known a little girl like her would be getting chummy with royalty? It was a dream literally. Though it wasn't a dream she dreamed of having, it'd have to do.

"If we're done here, we should go."

Legolas nodded in agreement. It was already unwise of them to keep his father waiting. He offered his arm to Lizzy who now had to transform herself into a befitting lady for the ball. Now, that he had saw her, he had full confidence that she would get through the ball. She may not have appeared all that tough on the outside, but on the inside she had a heart made of fire. Lizzy placed her hand in the crook of Legolas' arm; ready to face whatever was outside her door.

This time there was nothing to hold her back, not even the insecurities that a ball could bring.

They started out of the room and down the hall. She noticed that Legolas didn't seem to be in a hurry to get to where they were going. He walked at a leisurely pace, forcing Lizzy to do the same. She said nothing to him on the subject and enjoyed the quietness. There was no one in the halls, so she concluded everyone was at the ball. She couldn't wait for this all to be over just so she could go back to that big luxurious bed.

Half way to the ball, they were met by Ellesa and Elrendor each with a concerned face on and highly wealthy looking dress attire.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at Ellesa. "Well, well why don't we look hot."

Ellesa ignored Lizzy's bright smile and turned her attention to Legolas. The news she found out from Elrendor could sabotage everything. This simply could not wait.

"Legolas, Elrendor had delivered some...disturbing news."

Legolas looked between the two of his friends. Already he knew that this was not something he needed at this time. He could just tell by looking into Ellesa's face that it was not at all a bright side to whatever she was about to say. "What is it?"

Elrendor explained, "It is Isris. He plans to make a complete mockery of our Lizzy here."

"Huh," was all Lizzy's reply. Why would he try and make a mockery out of her? What did that have to do with trying to behave at this ball? Lizzy looked between the three elves, feeling like she was the only one confused with the whole situation. Was she dense or something?

"Just small things he plans on doing, spilling his drink on her, tripping her. Only juvenile things to try and get her riled up."

Now Lizzy understood. He was trying to make her pissed off so she'd blow her lady act. God, she hated that donkey of an elf.

"Man, if my life were a movie, it'd be a blockbuster hit," Lizzy mumbled, pulling her hand from Legolas.

Legolas over looked the comment from Lizzy having not known what Lizzy meant anyway. A shadow passed over his face making him appear very scary. He was quite tired of this thing Isris had against Lizzy. At first he had thought things between them were nothing more than a playful rivalry. Obviously, after Lizzy jumped on him this was something much more. Now, after hearing Elrendor it had to be pure hatred.

"How did you come about this?"

"Funny story really. I went to the-" Elrendor started but was cut off by Ellesa.

"He went into the local bar, bought Isris more than enough of the strongest ales and listened."

Elrendor looked at Ellesa in an annoyed way but it was only for a second.

"Never mind, it does not matter," said Legolas.

"Well what are we going to do about the matter?"

Lizzy saw the general concern pasted on Ellesa's face. She knew one thing, they didn't have to stand there and think about how to avoid a complete idiot. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She only let that happen with her uncle and even those days were over with. Worst came to worst, Lizzy would fight fire with fire.

"I'll tell you what I'll do about the matter," Lizzy began wagging a finger.

"You will do nothing," Legolas spoke grabbing her hand to prevent more wagging. "Isris will not do anything while Lizzy is in the presence of either me or my father."

Lizzy shook her head, not liking what he was saying. "Are you saying that I have to stay with you _all _night"

Elrendor laughed and Legolas glared at Lizzy. Clapping her hands together, Ellesa proclaimed how wonderful the idea was.

"The two of you need to get to the ball now. When we left your father looked pretty angry," Elrendor said once he stopped laughing.

Legolas sighed at that small note. Ellesa smoothed out the front of Lizzy's dress and Elrendor pulled her along so they could get back to the ball. Lizzy looked up at Legolas and in a mundane voice said, "It looks like I'll be having oodles of fun."

-----------------------------------

"Where is that boy?" Thranduil held his wine glass tightly in his hands as he stood scanning the crowd. He should have known his son would have tried to find a way to escape the ball. Legolas had never actually liked social events. Ever since he had been a young lad, he would find innovative ways for messing things up. As he stood there thinking things over it only made his  
temper worse. He managed to smile though, every now and then to passing guests.

"Calm down my friend," Malen, the advisor of Mirkwood's king said with a smirk. Elrendor had received his stature from his father, which was clear, but the softness he had inherited from his mother.

"Legolas knows how important this is to you. He will be here."

Thranduil looked to his friend and his friend's wife, Etheral. He knew he Malen was right in that aspect. Legolas would come but he would not stay for very long. "You are right. I just wonder when he thinks it is appropriate to make an entrance."

Etheral laughed. "Legolas is a good son Thranduil, you should have no worries."

Malen spotted his own son entering the festivities of the night once more with a smiling Ellesa. He grinned at the sight of them and pointed them out to Thranduil and Etheral.

"Yes, they do make a lovely couple," Etheral nodded.

Thranduil took a swig from his glass. "Now if only my own son would find a match."

The music being played for the couples on the dance floor came to a slow stop and everyone broke away. Thranduil put his glass on the table wondering what was going on. An announcer stood by the door and then he knew. He smiled but pondered how long his smile would last this year. Everyone now had his or her attention on the door, eagerly awaiting the one who would walk through it.

In a loud booming voice, the snooty looking announcer said, " Entering now is Lady Elizabeth Abigail Montgomery and Prince Legolas Thranduillion."

Lizzy glared at the elf by her side. Currently she was trying to suppress a boatload of anger.

"Remember when I told you not to tell anyone my name?"

Legolas looked down at Lizzy briefly and back to all those who were waiting for them to come in. He knew already where she was getting at.

"You can beat me up so to speak later. Are you ready?"

Lizzy took a big breath and focused on getting into character. She gave a slight polite nod and together the two of them took their first steps out. She felt the stares of hundreds of eyes, but did it bother her? Did it affect her nerves at all? No. The only reason anyone was looking at her was because she was hanging off the prince's arm. To her, she had just entered into a room full of high class, high maintenance stuck up people. Unbeknownst to her, Legolas was thinking the same thing. This year, he had already decided he would spend two hours at the most at his father's ball. He only wondered how he would make his escape.

The attention was finally beginning to dwindle from them as the music started back up. Coupled went back to dancing and others went back to their conversations. Lizzy was amazed by the fact that it wasn't at all what she had envisioned. She was thinking something along the lines of Cinderella but it was more like fancy medieval. Without realizing it too much, Legolas was guiding her away from the entrance and towards his father.

"Ahh Legolas, Elizabeth," Thranduil greeted them the two of them with hugs. Lizzy put on a smile that seemed flawless, but grimaced when the king used her real name. Oh she was_ sooo _going to kick Legolas' ass.

"I wondered where you were!"

Thranduil turned his attention to Lizzy. He was marveling at how astonishing she looked. "My you look lovely. It is no wonder Legolas kept you a secret."  
Lizzy gave a confused look to the king and then looked to Legolas.

"Father," Legolas warned.

Thranduil ignored his son. "The two of you look so marvelous together." He pushed the two of them together making them collide rather harshly. "Why hadn't I thought of it before," he mumbled walking away from them.

"No offense, but I think there is something wrong with your father."

"Tell me about it," Legolas rolled his eyes.

Lizzy looked around, surveying everything around them. She had officially deemed this ball a yawn and she hadn't even been there for ten minutes. She hadn't really attended a party other than her drunken uncle's ones, but the ones she had seen on TV and whatnot consisted of loud hype music, alcohol and wild dancing. This right here was just lame.

"So...what do you usually do at these shindigs?"

"Ball," Legolas corrected crossing his arms. "I usually sit at one of the tables until a pack of maidens insist that I dance with them."

Lizzy nodded thinking how much of a dork this elf was. "So...how come none of them are asking you to dance now?"  
Legolas looked around after Lizzy posed the question. It was odd, but none of them seemed to even cast a look his way. it was quite odd indeed.

"Hmm, it is strange but I am enjoying it." Legolas smiled at Lizzy. Lizzy returned the smile and glanced over his shoulder. Instantly, her mouth set to water and her eyes were big. Before she had got to Middle Earth she had Chinese food but that had been a while ago, a long while ago. Legolas turned to see what Lizzy had been staring at. He then understood that her stomach had taken over her brain. The food was being brought out.

"It seems that our night might not be so long."

"How do you figure?"

Legolas led Lizzy to the table they were to sit at, which was a table filled with nobility pretty much, though Legolas whispered to her that they never restricted tables to those of noble blood and those who had none. Legolas pulled out a chair at the end of the table right by where his father sat. Lizzy was somewhat surprised by elf boy's manners and the fact that he was treating her so nicely. She remembered her own manners and placed her napkin in her lap. Glancing down the table she spotted Ellesa and Elrendor. She thought they would be sitting closer to her and felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Down the line, Renomere was having a lively chat with two females. She would have even been relieved if Elrendor's parents sat next to her. Instead, her archenemy plopped into the seat next to her. Isris smiled dazzlingly at her and she looked away as a plate of something was placed in front of her.  
Legolas who seated himself across from Lizzy, was watching Isris closely. If he tried anything, he would be ready to leap over the table, no matter how un-princely it was. Lizzy did not deserve any extra drama.  
Lizzy wrung her hands together out of a bit of nervousness, but then forgot it all when Gilrayen sat next to Legolas. She could not help herself from smiling.

"Hello prince. How are you enjoying the ball."

Lizzy watched Legolas wipe all emotion from his face. "I'm having a lovely time."

Once everyone was seated, Thranduil stood and silence swept through the room.

"Welcome. Welcome everyone to my home. I am so glad everyone could make it. Though I did not quite expect for everyone to come so soon especially all of the young ladies here. I take it you are all here to win the heart of my son."

Laughs and girlish giggles sounded through the room. Legolas covered his face with a hand. Every year it was the same thing with his father, he would stand up and say something to embarrass him or call him out. Legolas dared a look at Lizzy to see if she were laughing more at him than at his father's comment.

She wasn't laughing at all, she was shooting Isris dirty looks as he was patting her hand.

It took Lizzy all of her will power not to sock Isris in the face. He was whispering comments about how delicate she looked and how beautiful she was but only by human standards. All these things he was saying only to rattle her up. It was really bold of him to do so as the king spoke. Lizzy remembered the bet and kept her eyes on the goal.

"Enough said, let us feast and be merry." Thranduil sat down and everyone began eating.

"So, Elizabeth which name do you prefer," Thranduil asked taking a bit of fruit from a plate. "Lizzy or Elizabeth?"

Lizzy turned her attention from Isris and smiled towards the king. "It really doesn't matter which one." She spoke the truth. Now since everyone in the joint knew her full name it didn't matter. She highlighted the mental note in her head that said kick elf boy's ass.

"Your name is most charming."

"I must agree, my king," Isris spoke aster a swallow. "It has a certain charm to it indeed."

Lizzy glanced as him then to Legolas who was trapped in a pointless sounding conversation with Gilrayen.  
She remembered her manners enough to thank the two of them.

"I have not had the chance I wanted to speak with you," said Thranduil.

Lizzy didn't feel much like eating anymore. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She tried to ignore the fact that Isris was including himself in her conversation with the king.

"I wanted to know a bit about your world."

Lizzy had no problem speaking to the king about her world. Her world being the general things, not anything about life with her uncle. She explained electricity, cars and what not. Thranduil seemed fascinated by the fact no one really traveled by horses. Isris asked an occasional question that she pretended not to mind to answer. So far everything was going all right. That was what she thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but someone, I can not say who is in the west wing's library waiting to see you." A messenger spoke to Thranduil, tearing the king away from the most intriguing conversation he had had in awhile. Thranduil nodded in thanks to the messenger. He turned back to Lizzy and sighed. "My apologies dear. We shall continue this conversation another time."

"It's cool. Not like I'll be going anywhere."

Thranduil laughed and patted Lizzy's arm before disappearing off.

For a minute Lizzy listened to Gilrayen's soft voice speaking to Legolas about how things were ran in her house. The teenager turned her attention to the food in front of her and picked up her fork.

"Elizabeth, your world is quite interesting," Isris began a little loud. Lizzy put her fork down next to her plate and looked at Isris.

"Thank you," she spoke curtly.

"I wish to know more of your family though, if you do not mind my asking." Isris continued ignoring the uncomfortable look that passed on the young lady's face.

"What is your mother's name?"

"I'd rather not talk about my family."

"Surely you have a mother?"

Legolas looked up from Gilrayen's conversation to look at Lizzy and Isris. He wasn't the only one to look Isris' way. A few others had turned their attention his way. Ellesa, Renomere and Elrendor being among them.

"My mother's name was Laura."

"Her name was Laura." Isris shook his head, tapping his finger on his chin. "Gorgeous name, but you said...what happened to your mother?"

"Isris," Legolas seethed catching the attention of more. "Leave things be."

Lizzy stared down at her silverware.

"I only wish to know the dear girl's history prince."

The teenager was reaching her boiling point. She knew Ellesa was praying that she didn't haul off and hit Isris but she would have to pray harder. He was trying to put her business before everyone, to make her seem low. He was doing this because he knew she would erupt, if not now eventually. Well, she would show him a thing or two million.

"Isris-"

"Legolas it's alright," Lizzy said, her grey eyes meeting Legolas' fiery blue ones. She didn't grasp the fact that he was beyond angry with Isris. Instead, Lizzy turned to Isris and uncharacteristically gave him a small sad smile. To see Lizzy do that sent chills of worry up the prince's spine.

"My mother was murdered along with my two brothers."

Isris bit down an evil smirk, knowing full well she would break down here in front of everyone.

"You live with your uncle correct?"

Lizzy blinked. How did Isris know that? He was never around when she spoke of her life. Unless he _had _been and she nor anyone else knew about his presence. For a moment she was speechless and a moment was all Isris needed.


	22. A Kiss of Answers

A Kiss of Answers

_"Mistakes are the portals of discovery."_

-James Joyce

Tom watched as Ed poured over the table filled with legal books and papers. He had never seen the man look so serious so early in the day. Ed read the page of the book for what had to have been the tenth time just so it would all register in his mind. Tom dabbed at his forehead with a cloth, decreasing the perspiration on his forehead do to nervousness. He didn't know why, but Ed made him a little nervous. Ed rifled through his pockets and tossed a white envelope over to Tom, a lawyer pal from the local bar.

He was more than lucky that Tom was going to be in the same city as he, in the same weekend. Tom took the papers from the envelope and gave them a look over.

"Oh, oh Ed you can't do this. How ya gonna pay for a four bedroom house in Cali on your income? Even if you did get the promotion," Tom emphasized while tossing the envelope back onto the table.

Ed gave him a look. "Don't you think I know that? I thought this promotion would give me enough money. Now I know for sure that I need this money. Fuck, it's just sittin' in some goddamn bank. There has to be a way for me to get my hands on that money. I've got a girlfriend to look after."

"I know Ed, I know but unless Lizzy signs the money over to you once she becomes of age or she passes away, heaven forbid, the money is rightfully her's."

Ed banged his fist against the table and shook his head. "2.3 million," he muttered under his breath. "2.3 million."

* * *

Flabbergasted. It was the best way to describe the teenager who sat at the table. Isris sat before her, asking her questions that he shouldn't know about. Questions that shouldn't at all be asked. For a moment she couldn't find her voice and all those who sat at the table, plus a few others at different tables anticipating her answer, faded away from her line of vision. It was only Isris before her.

She thought, why even give him the satisfaction of an answer? He seemed as if he knew the answer anyway. It would be impolite not to say anything, to just ignore him and pretend that the question was never posed to her. It would hurt Ellesa badly if she screwed things up. Not to mention all the things she'd learned would have been all for nothing. It was a test, a test to see whether or not she would snap.

Isris took her hand in his and looked into her grey eyes. There was a sickness in his own eyes. He couldn't wait to see Lizzy make a complete fool out of herself. It would serve her completely right for hitting him in the face. It was time that he start serving out some divine justice.

"Elizabeth..."

Legolas watched with distaste as Isris took Lizzy's hand. He did not know why he felt as angered as he did. Perhaps it was because he knew Lizzy had been through quite enough. He could recall the day he and Elrendor had found her unconscious in the middle of the corridor, badly injured. Now he had known it was on the account of her uncle. Whatever it was with Isris, there was something being concocted in his mind and it made Legolas angry.

The prince wasn't the only one fuming. Ellesa was watching everything, her hands crumpling some of the fabric of her dress. She had no idea how he would know anything about Lizzy. Ellesa prayed that Lizzy wouldn't fall for his malicious plan.

"Is that- is that a vein prodding from Lizzy's forehead," asked Elrendor. He leaned forward to make sure he was correct, Ellesa elbowed him in the ribs. He turned his attention from Lizzy to Ellesa, not understanding the physical attack.

"This isn't funny Elrendor. Because of Isris Lizzy is going to loose her temper."

Ellesa lowered her head into her hands, not believing that everything was about to crumble in front of her. Could nothing help remedy what was about to happen?

Isris then asked Lizzy a question that made Ellesa look up, not in disappointment but in fear.

"Elizabeth," Isris spoke a little softer but still with the same volume as before. "Does he-does he harm you?"

Once the question was formed, Legolas looked around the room, casting everyone an indescribable look. He cleared his throat rather loudly and everyone went back to their own personal affairs.

Flares went off in Lizzy's head and she narrowed her eyes. Lizzy bit her lip to keep from letting out a stream of curses. Just by her reaction Isris had an answer. She wrenched her hand from Isris and held it with her other. Her steel colored eyes were cold and hard and as she looked at him, she felt a violent surge go through her.

"How do you know that," she seethed between clenched teeth.

Isris frowned. "I find it very insulting that you underestimate my knowledge."

Lizzy shook her head. "You're a bastard, excuse me." She stood and walked from the room.

Legolas saw Elrendor and Ellesa walking after her. Renomere had even managed to tear himself from the maidens he was having an excited conversation with to follow after Lizzy.

"Do you wish to dance?" Gilrayen turned to him and asked brightly.

Legolas gave her a glance, not really interested in her at the moment. He glared at Isris who was drinking from his glass as if nothing had happened. Gilrayen continued to look at Legolas with hopefulness in her eyes. She didn't seem to see that he was concerned over what had just taken place. Yes, Isris had been extremely rude to Lizzy, but was it such a big concern? Gilrayen did not think so.

"No, Gilrayen," Legolas started. "I do not wish to dance at the moment." He then turned to Isris once more, ready to speak his anger. "In my father's kingdom we do not treat our guests the way you have."

"Prince, our guests usually don't attack the natives." Isris countered, setting down his glass. "How can you condone the way she behaves?"

Legolas closed his eyes briefly. "I know she has not acted in a positive way in the past , but she has her reasons."

Gilrayen was listening to Legolas defend Lizzy and felt that he was wrong. Whatever had happened to the girl was not a reason for her to behave badly, though she had never witnessed Lizzy acting in such a way. She couldn't help but wonder was there something going on between the two.

"And I have mine." Isris got up from his seat and walked away.

"I'm sorry Gilrayen but-," Legolas stood apologizing.

"I understand, but I want that dance tonight."

Legolas nodded and went in the direction that Lizzy had hurried off in.

"Lizzy, I know but you've got to-"

"No Ellesa I don't have to do a god damn thing. How the fuck did he know about my uncle?"

Elrendor, Renomere and Ellesa stood around a red faced Lizzy. They were all in the hall trying to calm her down when Legolas came out to join them.

"He had to be spying on you or something," Renomere offered with his hands on his hips. He looked between his friends to see if they agreed.

"You know what, I'm going to kick his ass right now. To hell with this pansy assed act!"

Legolas caught Lizzy round the shoulders and stopped her from walking back in. He understood her desire to cause Isris harm, he had felt it also, but he couldn't let her start a fight in the middle of his father's ball. Not only would the king be furious, he would probably blame his son.

"Lizzy calm down," the prince urged.

Lizzy clenched her jaw and stared into Legolas chest her heart thundering with madness.

"Lizzy listen to him," said Elrendor. "You go out there and hit him who do you prove correct?"

Lizzy stomped her foot on the verge of a tantrum. She took a deep breath and nodded to Legolas once she had come close to calming down. "Alright, alright."

Legolas released her. He felt like he was always calming her down.

"I'm fine."

Ellesa nodded. "Renomere-"

"I know. I know. Lizzy or Elizabeth, would you care to join me for a dance?"

Lizzy looked highly annoyed at Renomere. He offered out a hand towards her. She still couldn't quite shake off what Isris had said. "Why the hell not?" She took Renomere's hand and he guided her back to the ball and towards the dance floor

"Perk up," Ellesa yelled. "And drop the attitude. Don't curse!" Ellesa turned around to find Legolas and Elrendor staring at her, both with their arms crossed. She feigned confusion. Ellesa knew what this was going to be about. Dare she ask what?"

"Do you...," Legolas began slowly. "Not think this thing you have with Isris to be over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lizzy is obviously being hurt by this."

Elrendor said, "She's doing this for you. I think she would have showered him with her fists a long time ago despite the fact that she's at a ball."

"She's not just doing this for me. She wants this just as bad," she countered.

"Does she," Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Look at her, She is not this person you want her to be. Yes, she is an extremely good actress but you cannot change who she is."

The two were absolutely right. She had been so caught up in Lizzy's image and proving Isris wrong that she completely dismissed the girl's feelings. Ellesa looked down at the floor feeling lower than low. They were right and she didn't want to be the cause of any more harm to her friend.

"You know what, you two are right. It is over. Lizzy just is who she is."

---------------------

Lizzy strolled onto the dance floor with Renomere. The anger was radiating from her pores and it didn't take an elf to sense it. She was warm to the touch and Renomere felt this as he began to lead her in a dance, joining in with the others. She didn't make eye contact once they were facing each other. Lizzy was too far gone to possibly scrounge up a good time from the evening.

Most people hearing the music would call it something to rival a symphony composed by Mozart himself, but Lizzy called it just plain dull. Everything about the ball was not exciting, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was her first party that didn't involve her lard of an uncle and it was so far a complete drag.

"Hey now," Renomere said quietly.

Lizzy looked up at him. There wasn't a thing that could possibly be said to her that would brighten up her grayish evening.

"What?"

"You should forget about him. Cast him from your mind."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. Forget about him. She never forgot every wrong deed done to her. She just didn't have it in her to forget such things. Besides, why should she simply forget about someone who'd done her wrong? That in itself was wrong to her.

Lizzy shook her head. "It aint that easy. At least it isn't for me. I'm not the one who leaves things as they were." Lizzy focused on the steps of the dance, never once faltering. The two of them danced in silence, every now and then casting warm smiles to others occupying the dance floor.

After a minute Renomere whispered to her his thoughts. "I've a proposal that I think might interest you."

Lizzy's face turned curious as she looked at Renomere. Her dancing partner had mirth prancing around in his eyes and a half smirk. Lizzy wasn't dumb, she knew when to see the signs of an idea popping in someone's head.

"What do you have in mind?"

Renomere leaned in and whispered what he had formulated. With each word, a big grin was spread out on the teenager's face. Wiped away was that gloomy angered aura that she emitted. Apparently, what she was hearing she liked. Lizzy chocked down a guffaw and smiled brightly at Renomere as he stood straighter.

"You know what," Lizzy looked around the room a bit before turning back to Renomere. "I like the way you think."

Ellesa had to contain her pride as she walked through the crowd of people. She excused herself, and searched for Isris. In her head she cursed it all, the ball, making the decision to prove Lizzy to Isris. Everything was not worth losing a friendship over. Lizzy was already fragile enough as it was.

Ellesa spotted Isris speaking to someone and sipping wine from his glass. She walked faster until she reached him.

"Will you excuse us," Ellesa told the elf Isris was speaking to. Wasting no time, she whirled on him, every bit of anger seeping through her words. "Now what you've done to Lizzy was completely inappropriate and uncalled for. This bet that has been between us is off. I will not let you hurt Lizzy any longer."

Isris looked into his glass and swirled it around a bit. "I have not hurt the girl. She knows her life."

"Does that give you the authority to tell it to everyone?"

Ellesa tried hard to keep her voice down, as not to disturb the evening. She looked towards the dance floor and spotted Lizzy being well behaved and dancing with Renomere. There was even a smile on her face.

"Clearly to me, she has won that bet." Ellesa glared at Isris before stalking off.

Legolas watched the dance floor from a more secluded area with Elrendor. The two of them chatted lightly about trivial things. More than ever, Legolas felt himself growing weary of the whole scene and with his father absent for the moment it would be much easier to make an exit. Elrendor knew that Legolas was not paying attention to their conversation. Knowing the prince, he was probably thinking of what he should do after the ball or how to escape it.

"I think that perhaps-" Legolas started but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Elrendor smiled at Legolas' upcoming predicament.

"It doesn't appear that you will be escaping tonight," Elrendor whispered while walking away. Legolas turned around to be greeted by Gilrayen.

He mocked a smile, but said nothing.

"May I have my dance now or are you going to make me wait all night?"

Because of his stature he was inclined to be respectful and polite, even when he did not feel so. It was his duty as prince, to make everyone of the guest feel welcomed. He looked into the hopeful giddy eyes of the women in front of him and was inclined to say yes. Legolas was not in the mood for dancing. Fighting back rude thoughts, he offered Gilrayen his arm politely.

Widely she smiled and nodded her head to him. Together they walked onto the dance floor and joined in with the others. As they danced, Legolas found that he had nothing really to speak about with her. He already understood what type of woman she was, for his father always sought out the same types of women for him. Their minds were always on diplomatic things and thoughts pertaining to wealth.

Why could his father not grasp the concept that he had nothing in common with the women he chose and that when he was ready he would find someone suitable for himself?

"Prince Legolas, why are you so quiet?"

Legolas looked Gilrayen at the mention of his name. He shook his head as if the simple action would rid away his thoughts.

"Tis nothing. There is a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Like what, may I ask," Gilrayen was careful not to loose her footing while she dared to ask the prince a question she feared she knew the answer to.

"I fear Isris may end up being more trouble than his worth."

Gilrayen sighed a bit. She knew that his answer would come to Isris and what had occurred at the table. The hint was caught that he wasn't too interested in the ball. Even in his eyes, Gilrayen could tell that he was not all present with the festivities.

"You shouldn't let Isris bother you. I know that I've only known him for a few days, but as...cruel as he seems, I find him quite harmless."

Legolas could not believe what reached his ears. It sounded as if she condoned the way that he had behaved. He found himself not wanting to dance with her even more. How could Gilrayen feel the way she did? Had she no empathy for what Lizzy went through in front of just about everyone?

As the song began to change to something more slow, he began devising a plan for why he had to excuse himself.

Lizzy looked away from Renomere, a slight smile on her face. What Renomere had proposed to her lifted her spirits a bit and eased her anger. Isris did not yet know it but she was the one with the upper hand. Oh Isris thought that he had some sort of power over her because of the little stunt he performed. She'd continue to let him believe that he had reign over her and she was willing to let whatever next to happen, happen. The end result would be well worth it. Just to think about it made her shiver with delight.

This was something she rarely if ever felt. In a crowd of dancing partners, Lizzy spotted her favorite elven escort and guardian to Middle Earth. She tipped her head in Legolas' direction and Renomere looked over at his friend.

"He does not look to be enjoying himself much."

Renomere could read the almost blank face of his friend. He could almost laugh at the prince's luck, for he knew that Legolas did not much enjoy having to dance with countless women. Renomere looked back to Lizzy to find her giggling.

"No, he doesn't look like he's enjoying himself. Should I go bail him out?"

A smirk came over Renomere and he looked mischievous. He shook his head, "Let him suffer."

Lizzy smiled, deciding that she liked Renomere. He was right up her ally.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?"

Renomere and Lizzy looked away from each other to discover Isris standing before them with a smile on his face. Lizzy's own smile dissolved from his face like a lump of sugar set out in the rain. The dance between Renomere and Lizzy halted. Renomere looked between the two, wanting to stop what was going to happen but before he could even blink, Isris moved between him and Lizzy smoothly.

"I suppose I am inclined to say yes," sniped Renomere. He stalked off while keeping a lingering eye on Isris.

Isris on the other hand disregarded Renomere, his focus being square in front of him. Isris placed his hand on Lizzy's waist. Ignoring the glaring look Lizzy gave him; he took her hand and began leading her in a slow dance. Lizzy grimaced at the fact that she had to be so close to the person she absolutely loathed. She believed had she still hated Legolas she would have hated Isris more. Just to be in contact with him made her skin crawl. Legolas wasn't the one who needed to be bailed out, she was.

Lizzy stared into the eyes of Isris, not wanting to appear weak, especially because of what happened. Whatever he dished out, she could take, even if it was exposing to everyone that her uncle abused her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lizzy bit back quite a few answers. "Yes. Yes I am. What about you?"

"Your hands," Isris ignored her question. "They're not soft."

"Well I don't live a life of leisure now do I? You should know that."

Isris laughed. "You truly believe that you can make it through the night without fault do you?"

Feeling red hot anger swell up inside her she leaned in closer and seethed out, "I don't believe I'll make it, I freakin' know I'll make it."

Isris simply smirked and released her. He walked away without any warning. Lizzy stared after him, her mind spinning in all directions. She balled up her fists to keep from yelling out what a jackass he was. To leave her in the middle of the dance floor was completely rude. It left her feeling utterly speechless, but she knew if there was no bet going on her tongue would find away to work. Lizzy shuffled from the dance floor, bypassing everyone.

This was no fun at all. Even if they added a disco ball and a rock band it would be no fun. She slumped into her chair and plotted excuses to why she couldn't stay the night. Balls were not her type of thing. Being so used to staying cramped in her uncle's house didn't do positive things to her social life. Lizzy did not really know how to interact with others. She spent so many years of her life keeping to herself. It was unhealthy, especially for a person her age. It was part of them reason Lizzy was partially cold and isolated on the inside.

This world was so much different than her won and Lizzy noticed that. It was difficult not to notice. Girls in her world dressed more revealing, preferring to show more skin than to cover it. Lizzy looked down at her conservative yet elegant dress and sighed.

"Renomere's found himself a following," Lizzy observed. Two women were trailing him towards the dance floor. No doubt, his intent was to dance with the both of them.

"Ellesa and Elrendor are practically having the time of their lives." Lizzy observed Elrendor twirl Ellesa around. Ellesa was laughing but the sound of her voice was mute as the music played, drowning it out. Lizzy spied the orchestra in the far corner of the room and admitted to herself that they were good, dull but good. She imagined Marilyn Manson or Billy Joel Armstrong trying to come up with a song to the melody being played and smirked.

"And elf boy..."

What could she say bout Legolas? He did not look like he was having too good of a time. No longer was he dancing with Gilrayen, but with some other woman Lizzy couldn't recognize. All the women around the prince looked eager to share a dance with him. Being in that sort of situation, Lizzy would have found herself thoroughly pissed off and would have shown it but Legolas' face was blank of emotion.

'Maybe deep down inside he likes getting all the attention from females,' she thought.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own agenda too much to pay any attention to her. Who would notice if she just up and left? She could go back to her room and forget that the ball had even existed. It sounded like a plan. Lizzy stood up and began to make her way towards the door. Only a few more feet and she would be completely free from the ball.

"Elizabeth!"

Oh she knew that voice all too well which made her push forward, not at all trying to hear whatever was being said to her.

"Elizabeth, it is not very polite to ignore me." Isris followed after her a full long smirk on his face. Lizzy whirled around feeling incredibly annoyed. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I am trying to prove something if you do not mind," said Isris taking a drink from his glass.

Lizzy glared while walking up to him. "Well I do mind. I'm done playing this little game. I've proved that I can be a lady just like all the other women here. I don't owe you anything else I-I never did in the first place." She remembered the reason she had been doing all of this and it was for Ellesa and the sheer satisfaction of proving him wrong. Well, she was done with all of that and quite fed up with the jerk in front of her.

"Why do you not mmmm? Let us say apologize and all of this will be forgotten."

Lizzy stared unbelievingly at the elf in front of her. He looked smugly into his wine glass. All she wanted to do was wipe that smirk from off his face. Again, she resorted to biting her lip. Apologize? Did she look like a complete idiot? She had done nothing to provoke his nasty attitude towards her.

"I don't think so she all but laughed.

"Suite yourself." He brushed passed her a little too close.

Lizzy's mouth fell open in absolute anger when she felt a cold liquid run down her shoulder. Just like Elrendor had said, Isris had spilled the contents of his glass on her. Before she could say anything Isris was gone. This was not her. This was not Lizzy because Lizzy wouldn't have simply let Isris walk away. Lady Elizabeth had no choice but to over look it if she wished to 'win'.

Getting over a small sudden shock, she realized that Legolas was standing in front of her, rambling on about how he practically had to swim from out of the crowd to get away from all the women.

"Fuck," Lizzy mumbled audibly, interrupting the prince's rant.

Legolas stopped speaking and looked into Lizzy's face. He could see the anger seeping onto her face. Her skin was glowing a bright color and he instantly dropped his routine aggravations to focus on Lizzy. He did not see what she was so upset over.

"That isn't the type of word a well mannered young lady would say."

Lizzy huffed and tried to slow her breathing. She looked up at the prince and glared at him, daring for him to test her patience. "I don't care," she growled slowly.

Legolas frowned and crossed his arms. "What is-"

Lizzy didn't wait for him to pose the question. "Isris just dumped his drink on me." She pointed to her shoulder where the stain was.

Legolas' eyes strayed to the dark stain spread over her shoulder. It was then that he understood why she was so upset. He could see that she was teetering on the edge of a bridge that was her sense of staying calm. Legolas had witnessed before the extent of Lizzy's anger and knew that if not handled now it would only grow. In a twisted way, it was humorous because her fury was like fire, if not extinguished it would only worsen and spread.

Well, he very well couldn't let the fire that was Lizzy's anger spread through the ball.

"Calm yourself"

"How-why-why should I," she sputtered.

Legolas assessed the stain.

"I'm sick of him. Why should I just go over to him and just kick him in the nu-"

"Now, now, I can see this ball is getting to you." He smoother her hair that had fell down her back over the stain. Lizzy's eyes bugged out in a way that said 'ya think?'.

Legolas' face was blank of emotion and once he had successfully covered the stain said, "Well it is getting to me too." He sighed and looked down into the grey orbs of Lizzy. "Maybe we should both-"

"Prince Legolas!"

A shrill went up in the air that made both Lizzy and Legolas jump. Legolas turned to see who'd called his name and grimaced. Lizzy mentally cursed. She'd a feeling that Legolas was about to bail her out of the stupid ball.

"It is Mariem. Father introduced us year ago. I found her to be annoying." Legolas quickly explained to Lizzy before Mariem came over. Legolas could not believe his luck. Not a moments peace could he get.

"Your father sure does like to play matchmaker."

"Why hello there prince. I've had a time trying to spot you." Mariem had come over to them. Her bright yellow dress stood out from their own clothing and there was an overly cheery air to her.

Elves where a mystery.

One minute they were calm and conservative and then you meet one that looked to be the exact opposite.

"Hello Mariem, how have you faired?"

It was plain to Lizzy that Legolas was only being polite but obviously it wasn't plain to Mariem because she launched into what had happened in her life for the past month. Lizzy felt ready to hurl. Legolas nodded his head pretending to be going along with Mariem's words of how she had nearly fallen off her horse while trying to pluck a flower from a tree or having to clear up the confusion when her family planted pansies in the garden along with poppies.

"Mariem," Legolas said hoping to interrupt her rambling.

"And then my sister handed me the wrong seed and everything was thrown into disarray."

"Mariem."

Lizzy yawned into her hand. How could anyone talk so animated about planting flowers she would never know.

"Can you believe that the colors are going to be horrid?"

Legolas cleared his throat and said her name once more, l trying to maintain politeness but he was finding it hard. Again, this earned him no response, only more of the flower bed story.

"Mariem. Mariem!"

She finally paused and blinked at Legolas, not understanding.

"Mariem...I'm sorry but I can not stay and talk," Legolas scrambled for an excuse to why he had to leave. An idea popped into his head. 'I must get my friend to a healer. She has a terrible stomach-ache."

"What," asked Lizzy looking confused. "No I do-"

Legolas elbowed her in the stomach. Lizzy doubled over in pain, grabbing her stomach. Legolas patted her back. "Poor thing ate one too many cheese potatoes."

A look of sympathy passed over Mariem's face. Whether it was for the prince for having to escort a sick person or for Lizzy being sick no one could know.

"You-_cough_- jack a-"

"Lizzy it is best not to talk. Mariem it was nice seeing you."

Mariem nodded, taking her eyes from Lizzy to smile. Legolas gave a curt bow and ushered Lizzy from the hall. Mariem stared after them for a minute before joining back in with the festivities.

"What the hell was that?" Lizzy straightened up and tried to keep from coughing. "Your elbow felt like...like more than an elbow hitting me in the stomach."

"I'm dreadfully sorry but my need to escape was great."

Lizzy glared at Legolas but dropped it when she saw rare emotion go on in his face. It was an apologetic look that that Lizzy almost described as cute...almost but didn't.

"You're pathetic."

Legolas smiled.

"Next time, leave the lying to me."

"I hope I did not hurt you too bad." The pair began walking in no particular direction, only away from the ball. Legolas looked hard for any signs he saw in Lizzy that might indicate that he should take her to the healing ward.

"Nope. I'll be okay, besides my ass was dying to get out of there. No offence to your father, but I didn't enjoy the ball at all."

"I understand completely for I neither enjoy them nor see the point in them." Legolas placed his hands behind his back.

"I thought the whole point was to find you a wife."

Legolas stared down at her with an icy glare. The next words coming from his mouth were as cold as ice. "I will find my own wife and not by the means of some ball."

That did not make Lizzy back down; she only eyed the elf with a smirk.

"Whatever."

Legolas looked away from Lizzy trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was no point in getting worked up over something juvenile and there was no pint in discussing matters like that with Lizzy. She wouldn't understand.

"It is not like my father to leave his own event for such a long time," said Legolas trying to change the subject.

"Well, whatever it was that kept him away must've been important. Does it kill you to be away form daddy so long?"

"I'll have you know that I've spent years at a time away from my father."

"Ooooo years," Lizzy said wiggling her fingers in front of her.

Legolas nudged her playfully. "It is a good thing he left or we would have had to stay."

Lizzy crossed her arms not liking the image of herself having to stay and play good girl for the rest of the night. She shuddered in disgust.

"I think that I would have thrown up. Between being all prim and proper and having to deal with the ass that is Isris, I would have gone mental. Why don't you sentence him to exile or something or chop off his head?"

Legolas laughed heartily. The two of them turned a corner, the sound of water greeting their ears. "I know how horrible he has been treating you and I plan to inform my father of this."

Lizzy grinned feeling better by the minute about her situation with Isris. Oh payback was a bitch when you had friends in high places.

"Surely though he told you that the bet was off." Legolas looked at the blank expression on Lizzy's face and took that as a sign that she had not been told. He also saw that her temple was pounding which was not a good sign. She kept looking forward and the prince knew there was more going on in her head than he could imagine.

"I should go back there and give him a peace of my mind." She turned around with full intent to go back and fight with Isris. Legolas caught her wrist before she could go any further.

"Lizzy, please let this go."

She turned around and sighed. Was she going soft?

"Here. We are coming to my favorite fountain."

Lizzy rolled her eyes but let Legolas lead her to what was an outdoor courtyard. There was no door leading to this courtyard, only a large graceful arc in the wall. The fountain they came upon was huge and water jetted from a statue of a women pouring water from a jug. It was beautiful but Lizzy didn't understand why it was Legolas' favorite. The prince released Lizzy to sit at the edge of the fountain, taking in the tranquility it offered.

Lizzy could only watch fro a moment as Legolas closed his eyes. "It is peaceful," she admitted. She took a seat somewhat reluctantly next to Legolas. And there they say together in silence but in comfort, away from the ball, away from the public's eye, not having to worry about living up to anyone's expectations. It was a quiet Lizzy rarely experienced and she took full advantage of it.

"Do you wish to know why this is my favorite fountain?" Legolas had opened his eyes and was now looking at Lizzy. She nodded, not deandreato speak.

"Well when the moon begins to set into the sky, this fountain changes from clear to a much deeper blue."

Lizzy turned to study the fountain water. Indeed it was a dark colored blue. She wished she could only see it change though. The moon was already up in the sky.

"One day I will show you," Legolas said.

Lizzy turned back to him and smiled. She smiled a genuine smile that was not forced or sarcastic but of her own accord and because of the delight she had found in that moment. With the smile still on her face, she looked down at her hand set against the cold stone.

"Elizabeth-"

"Lizzy," she corrected.

"Lizzy," Legolas chuckled lightly at her eager correction. "I want you to know that I...that I enjoy you much more when you are being yourself."

If possible Lizzy smiled even brighter. Lizzy found it refreshing to see her smile. It was bright and clear like seeing the sun for the first time after a long terrible storm.

"I wish you would smile like that more."

"Give me reason to and I will, elf boy."

"I noticed that when we sat at the table, you did not call me elf boy."

She indeed hadn't. She brushed it off as a subconscious thing. She was undergoing a lot of stress and she voiced that to Legolas who shook his head.

"Do not let Iris bother you and do not blame him for your actions."

Lizzy dropped her eyes back to her hand. Legolas placed a finger underneath her chin making Lizzy look into his warm blue eyes. The grey in her own eyes lost something as he continued to look into them.

Now that Lizzy had left her protective castle behind her there was nothing left to protect her from...anything.

Her eyes were no longer modeling after grey stone and there was softness in them. The prince brought his face closer to hers, studying not just her eyes now but her entire face. There was a small dimple in her right cheek that was beginning to disappear along with her smile. Her eyelashes were long and untamed not neat and orderly like most females and her nose, it graced her face like a button. Lastly, her lips were raw and pink from being bitten one too many times. They appeared so soft, so inviting.

Lizzy looked into Legolas' watery eyes as she dropped her smile slowly. They were examining her, but for some reason she hadn't minded. She noticed that his eyes were clear and comforting but not like anyone else's. No, not like anyone's, he eyes were so easy fro her to look into, they were trusting. His finger lingered underneath her chin for a while before he dropped it and settled his hand over her own.

The touch made Lizzy feel something she had never felt before. Lizzy's eyes darted to their hands and then back to Legolas. Usually, she was not one to enjoy being touched by anyone in anyway. She was the hard core one and now look at her! What was she becoming?

Their faces were hovering mere centimeters apart and Lizzy was not doing a damn thing to save herself from what could be doom inviting her over for tea. She just sat there like a motionless lump, not saving herself at all. Even when there was no more space between separating elf from human she made not one move. Their lips met and she allowed it to happen. The biggest leap of her life had occurred that night.

It was as if he were under some sort of spell and before he had a chance to stop himself he was being pulled into her. Never before had he desired to kiss Lizzy but in that moment he seemed to think and feel differently. As he laid his lips upon hers, he closed his eyes and succumbed to whatever fate had in store.

Lizzy slowly began to kiss Legolas back, not thinking at all. Whatever was ruling over her had complete control. As Lizzy relaxed more and more upon each second, she could feel the sensation in her stomach come alive into something incredible. She felt Legolas warm hand touch behind her neck and before anything really began they were jolted away from each other when the sound of someone's voice reached their ears.

"Prince."

It was a messenger. Legolas stood, completely flustered and greeted him.

"Your father wishes to see the Lady."

Legolas turned back to Lizzy. He noted that there was no emotion at all on her face. He did not know what he was feeling over Lizzy but he would have to mull it over later.

Lizzy went to stand up but her dress was caught on something, which always seemed to be the case with her. She turned around to look behind herself and found that a small piece of her dress was caught in a crack in the fountain. She swore loudly before trying to tug the material. Legolas came over, wanting to help and watched Lizzy tug.

"Wait," he began to instruct."

"No, I got it," Lizzy barked in frustration. And got it she had. One tug too many and the dress had ripped. She ignored it and began to follow the messenger alone, not looking once at Legolas.

Thranduil stood by the window, waiting for Lizzy to arrive. Gandalf sat at one of the tables smoking his pipe. What had just been unveiled seemed reasonable enough to the king but he had never heard such a thing before in his life. Thranduil looked at Gandalf wanting to ask if he was positive about the conclusion he hand came to.

"Yes Thranduil I am sure." Gandalf gave a knowing smirk and took another drag from his pipe.

Thranduil watched Gandalf pour smoke from his mouth and shook his head. It was only his anxiousness getting at him. Yes, he was an elf and should not have surrendered to such emotions but he could not help but to do so. Thankfully, none of this showed on his exterior.

The doors to the library opened and Lizzy entered a rip noticeable on the side of her pretty blue dress. Thranduil shook his head with a sigh, knowing her history with dresses. "I am not even going to bother asking. Have a seat."

Lizzy sat at the table with Gandalf, already presuming this was about her. Gandalf had after all known god knows where to find out about why she was in Middle Earth.

"Elizabeth, you know what this is about." Thranduil took his place at the end of the table and looked directly at Lizzy.

Lizzy swallowed but did not hesitate. "Yes."

Gandalf placed his pipe on the table and leaned forward. No one wanted to waste any time with pleasantries and false wishes.

"In a book I've read thoroughly I found only one passage that holds a candle to what has been going on with you." Gandalf looked directly into her eyes. "It spoke of a certain pain that once experienced over an amount of time could cause something to happen. Now," Gandalf leaned into his chair and folded his hands into each other. "Now given your history I took this in account. The passage explained of a pain that could make things happen magically. This is not the sort of magic that makes children smile and evil things simply disappear. No this is the sort of magic that alters lives."

"Gandalf believes that your soul was reaching out to a point of safety from all that you experience in your world," Thranduil said softly. "This magic that he speaks of we believe allows you to be here."

Lizzy looked back to Gandalf as he started speaking once more. "This magic does not last child. The passage did speak of how long it was to last, which I found surprising. Two years."

"Two years?" Lizzy gapped looking from wizard to king. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Thranduil spoke placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That you must decide between which worlds you would like to stay in and after two years you are to make your decision."

Lizzy gulped not knowing what to say let alone what to think.

"This is life altering magic child. It cannot simply be tampered with, meaning you cannot call upon it simply because you want to. You must deserve it."

Lizzy heard Gandalf's voice but was staring at the table.

Thranduil looked to Gandalf and the wizard nodded. "We will give you time alone."

Lizzy did not look up. She heard the door close and still continued to sit. Two years, she had two years to decide which world she wanted to stay in, her dream world or what was her reality. She stood violently from the chair and went over to the window. All she could see was darkness and she smirked feeling as if she were about to go insane. All of this was not real. Not real at all.

A glimmer of light passed her eyes through the window. The same glimmer she had witnessed before. She furrowed her brow but before she had a chance to think anymore on any of her problems she was jolted back to the waking world.


	23. The Prince Dreams

The Prince Dreams

_"You hold the answer deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain we reject it. We erase it from our memories, yet the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."_

_-_Understanding by Evanescence

The ball was still going on, but the prince of Mirkwood had long since retired to his chambers. He now lay in his bed, a fitful sleep over taking him. The blankets that covered his lithe frame had been tossed to the end of his bed. Despite the fact that his balcony doors were open and blowing in was a cool breeze, a sheen of perspiration was on his bare chest. With escaping to his room to be by himself he thought it would give him a chance to think, to sort out his thoughts on what happened between himself and Lizzy. Being by himself between four deserted walls brought him anything but peace. From the time he had kissed Lizzy his thoughts yelled of her.

He tried to clear his head and not delude himself into thinking that the kiss was something meaningful, but that did not last long because he knew that it had been. Some invisible force had given them a push that night, of that Legolas was certain. He could not deny the fact that he enjoyed being so intimately close to Lizzy, but how was he to ever face her again? How was he even to explain his actions to her?

For quite awhile he had paced his room trying to escape his thoughts. He tried so hard not to think of the image he had frozen in his head of Lizzy when she smiled. Just to think of it made him feel like he was made of air. It was when he had shaken his head in frustration that he made the decision to go to bed. He had thought that since the quiet could not help to calm him perhaps sleep would.

He was clearly wrong because he could not help but to toss and turn in his large bed.

Once he had finally fallen into slumber. He was plunged into a dream. A sensation racked his body that could not be described as anything but could and hollow. The prince had left behind his bed and his room all together. He was now in a gray grievous environment. He looked around at his new surroundings, taking it all in. The grass his feet were beneath was on the brink of death. The air was cold but it did not affect Legolas. He did not feel at all comfortable in this place. He was amongst death.

It lingered in the air. Everywhere there were markers in the ground. Some were upraised and in the shape of crosses or squares, some even had statues that sat atop of them. Names of people were engraved into each one. Many of the markers were cracked and withering with age. There was no sound at all, it was as if those long deceased had completely taken over.

"I am in a graveyard," Legolas whispered. He turned around trying to over come the strange feelings that attacked his body. To be in such a place made his feel dispirited. Legolas took a step forward then another trying to remember what his father had told him once before about dreams. Legolas had always known dreams to always have some sort of hidden meaning be it small, unimportant or strange there was a point to it.

"Whenever a dream is vivid," Legolas said stepping over a large fallen branch. "So vivid," he whispered. "That you can not differentiate it between what is reality and what is dream. It is more than just a dream." Legolas stopped walking to stare up at the darkened sky. He sighed wondering if he should carry on to find out the secrets of this dream he was having.

There was absolutely nothing ahead but graves. Legolas scanned beyond for anything, some sort of symbol or sign of life. The only thing that caught his eye was a tree twisted in a weird way. By the looks of it, it had to have been rotted for it lacked in color and had a certain dull look to it. Most of all the few trees that were around him did look dead for none of them had leaves, but this one was certainly different.

His feet started up again, this time with a target. Legolas had walked a steady pace to the tree, not expecting anything, but when he touched his hand to the dead wood he could hear someone breathing. Slow steady breathing he could hear close by, so close in fact that it made him wonder. With snail like steps, he walked around the tree until he discovered the source. It had been not far off at all, but the elf was not concerned with how accurate he was.

A deeply worried look was now plastered onto the usually clear face of the elf. Legolas looked down at a familiar girl and the sight of her frightened him.

"Lizzy?" He dropped to his knees where the teenage girl sat and grasped her hand.

Lizzy Montgomery was in a dreadful state. Her hair was free and untidy; the clothes she wore were too big and hung from her body in disarray. Her eyes were down cast and she did not acknowledge Legolas' presence. Slight tremors went through her broken form and Lizzy appeared like everything else in the graveyard, lifeless and disconnected from the living. Legolas took his time to examine her. He tried to hold back the disgust he felt as he looked at her.

"What has happened to you?" He couldn't keep himself from looking at her pale body. Never had Legolas seen her in such a state expect for the time he and Elrendor had found her injured in the hall. She turned her head to face Legolas. Her eyes looked at him unwavering. Lizzy drank in his image as if she hadn't ever laid eyes on him before.

Removing her hand from his, she hesitantly ran his finger against Legolas' cheek.

"Legolas?" Slight confusion was etched into her features and seeping from her voice.

Legolas furrowed his brow. "Yes Lizzy it is I. Now tell me what has happened?"

Lizzy didn't respond. She didn't even look him in the eyes, only continued to move her finger across his right cheek. Her state was almost trance like. The wind blew an unusual breeze and in the process revealed something to Legolas. The air moved wisps of Lizzy's hair from her shoulder and due to her clothing being so loose and so ragged the bruise on her shoulder dark in color was exposed.

Immediately, Legolas darted his eyes to the bruise. He looked briefly into Lizzy's face and then back at the bruise. Gently he pulled away the collar of her shirt to get a better view, ignoring the finger that touched his cheek. The bruise did not look as if it were fresh.

"Who did this to you?"

No response.

"How did this happen," Legolas asked looking back to her. She did not respond to his question, she did not even blink. Maybe she did not care about her well-being but he did and he was going to find out what happened to her. Legolas no longer considered this all a dream; right now it was his reality.

He took her hand away from his face and held it as to prevent her from touching him again.

"Lizzy."

At the sternness in Legolas' voice, Lizzy looked into his eyes. They were slightly squinted and the hue of them was a clear cerulean. They were filled with something, something that made Lizzy's lips curl in modestly.

"You... care about me?"

"Of course I do. What would make you think otherwise?"

It seemed that something sparked in the broken girl's gray eyes and in that simple change she understood that the world was not against her. Lizzy began to see that it was no longer herself in a dingy place as it had been for so many years. How could she be by herself anymore when there was someone right in front of her?

"Have you anymore bruises," asked Legolas.

He lifted the hem of her shirt. Covering her torso were scars, scars that were jagged, narrow, thick, short. Different types of scars and marks decorated her stomach, all of them angry but none of them were new. There was evidence of a few bruises but nothing had been as bad as the one on her shoulder. Legolas, being wary of Lizzy, touched his fingers to her torso. He was more than aware of how she got when someone got close to her. To his surprise she did nothing, said nothing.

"I thought you had been using the salve I had given you."

"These kinds of scars aren't going to heal with your _fancy _elven cream."

Lizzy stood, gently pulling her shirt down and walked from Legolas.

Legolas scrambled to his feet and followed after Lizzy. He kept a few paces behind her, ever so often looking at her thin figure and at the dead scenery.

"The scars you saw, they're emotional scars. Scars that I've gathered over the years."

The sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet stopped as she stood still. She swung around to face the elf. "I'm the part of Lizzy that is always hurting."

Legolas looked down at her. Lizzy was looking into the sky and did not look as awful as she did when he first saw her. The words she said ran a lap in his head and he fully understood what she was saying to him. This was not the Lizzy he had grown accustomed to. This was not her at all. He leaned in and examined her, trying to see something that would be different. It was all the same. She appeared exactly the same. Everything from her dark hair to her small feet was the same.

Legolas dared himself to speak, as if he were afraid to say the wrong thing. "You are...Lizzy's heart?"

" Yes and I don't want to go through this anymore."

Continuing to look at who was now the heart of Lizzy, he noticed a sense of grief and torment in her aura, which was weak in itself. He was not speaking to Lizzy herself, not the Lizzy who at times could be cold and distant, caring nothing for herself but the creature who held all of her feelings. Who stood before him had every desire, every memory, and every dislike that Lizzy ever had or ever would have and there was distress radiating from her.

"Go through what, if I may ask?"

"The pain I am given everyday. Ever since Lizzy was little when her family died there has been nothing but pain in her life, which I in turn feel. She has had to fend for herself. I don't expect for you to understand what she's been through."

Lizzy's heart looked to the ground, seemingly frustrated at the fact she had stated.

True, Legolas had never been through what Lizzy had experienced. He had grown up with a father who at times proved to be aggravating, but would never have harmed him. It did not mean that he would not understand the life Lizzy led. He wanted to understand the girl who had interrupted his life.

"Explain it to me," he demanded, not bothering to control his tone. "Explain to me what you go through each day! I have seen what marks you carry, what pain is inflicted but I wish to know your life."

Legolas could not make out the expression on her face. Whether or not it was good or bad he couldn't conclude. Lizzy's heart just stared at him with no words of how she felt coming through. Perhaps, he had made a mistake in asking or she was not ready to tell of herself. A harsh wind blew through the cemetery, pushing Lizzy's hair back to reveal more of her wounds. Scattered around her collarbone and up her neck.

She shook her head. "I can't." Two simple words brought about such sadness to the air. Legolas was a good person. He was someone she could count on and trust. She didn't feel alone when she was in his presence and that made a world of a difference to Lizzy's life. But the question was, was he the one? Was the man standing there with disappointment filled in his eyes the one who was suppose to see her past?

Legolas came to her so that they stood toe to toe and with certain gentleness that only an elf possessed place his hands on either of her shoulders. Deep within those gray eyes he searched, never stopping, never pausing.

"You can," he said both clear and soft.

Would words work? Words meant a lot of things, they could mean a number of things, so would they be enough to open the door to Lizzy's heart? No! Of course not. To think so would be foolish, but the look he was giving her...Looks said a lot. A look could mean more than words when assessed properly.

A look told one the truth about how one really felt and no matter how hard one tried, the truth could not be hid, for the yes could always give it away. It only took the right person to discover a truth so well hidden and Lizzy's heart having witnessed so may people lit to her was an expert.

"I..." she trailed off.

"You can."

It was what was right and if she ever wished herself to be free, she would have to. The inner struggle had to end here with her heart because the struggle itself had gone on for too long. Looking into Legolas' pleading eyes, her heart knew that it was time to give in.

Ever so slowly she nodded her head in agreement. She could let go; she could relinquish some of her anguish to him and feel at ease. With a raised hand Lizzy placed it over his heart, regarding the coolness of his skin with a slight simper.

"I am sorry prince for the pain this may cause you."

Legolas had been gazing down at the hand covering his heart, but once those words of warning reached his ears he looked to her. Lizzy's eyes were closed and before he could question her on what she had meant, a pounding touched his chest and all went black for him. Instead of seeing the battered version of Lizzy that had been in front of him, he saw a much younger Lizzy banging her small fists against a door. She was screaming to be let out and promising to never spill juice on the floor again. After a minute she gave up and turned her back to the door, only to slide down the hard wood in defeat.

That scene was washed away from Legolas' eyes and replaced with the same younger Lizzy. Her eyes were frightened and quickly Legolas gained knowledge of why. A man large in size shouted things at her, things not meant for young ears and when she showed no signs of responding he moved towards her with a hidden speed and brought a heavy hand across her face. It appalled Legolas to see such a thing but he could only watch on. The man proceeded to hit the small girl without any hesitancy.

Legolas saw many situations that involved physical violence being done to her. He witnessed this child being mutilated, beaten and starved. Legolas watched her grow in these memories and the fear began to wane in her eyes to the point where she no longer cared anymore. She no longer cared for her life. Because of all that she had endured she found no light at the end of the tunnel. Lizzy had given up on life.

It sickened him to see an adult, someone who was supposed to be much wiser hurt an innocent child. The memory he saw next sickened him even more. Lizzy, the Lizzy he knew, not the child he'd seen from the other memories, was standing in front of a mirror with an opaque far away look on her face. She was leaning against a sink in nothing but an oversized shirt, the hem grazing the middle over her scared thighs. To see the hideous scarring made Legolas almost grimace. His attention strayed to a small blade that she held in her right hand.

Lizzy raised the blade to her left wrist and let it hover over the vein she intended to cut. Legolas watched as she stared down at the blade and what she was about to do. Ending her own life appeared to be the right thing for her to do. After all that he had seen her undergo, Legolas could see why that had been an answer for her. It seemed that no on in her life generally cared for her at all and the pain would be gone if she had. Legolas thought that suicide was a coward's way out.

There would always be another answer.

Lizzy dropped the blade and grasped the sink with both hands. She sighed and let out an audible swear. Lizzy sank down to the scrappy floor and Legolas watched with empathy the helpless girl. He wondered how she could go through the abuse he had witnessed for so long. Legolas wanted it all to end for her and for her to find the happiness and the peaces that she so desperately needed.

He had seen enough, enough for her heart to know that his words rang true. Lizzy's heart slid her hand away from Legolas' chest and in doing so pulled him away from her memories. She waited patiently for him to open his eyes, wanting to see his reaction, hear his thoughts.

As he came from the memories he understood why she had apologized, for the pounding he'd felt in his chest in the beginning came back, but this time with much more intensity. The feeling bled through his chest and caused a burning ache in his heart. Legolas quickly put a hand to the pain and clenched his jaw. This pain he fought for it to go away, but he was made aware of something else. Lizzy, or her heart rather had placed a warm hand over his.

Legolas opened his eyes to view her apologetic face. She had her eyes cast to her hand and watched the action of her thumb stroke across his skin.

"I'm sorry," she spoke sincerely. "All those bad memories were bound to give you some uncomfortable feelings."

Legolas waited fro the malaise to subdue before he spoke. He basked in the feeling of her hand touching his in a kind way, even if it was not the real Lizzy, it was her heart which meant just as much if not even more.

"You must not apologize for your memories. They are what you experienced and what I asked to see."

Lizzy took away her hand after awhile, gave Legolas a weak smile and turned away from him to settle into a slow paced walk. For a moment Legolas did not follow. Accepting all the images, the reality that was real for Lizzy was not an easy thing. A different kind of pain had over taken his heart and it was sorrow. Sorrow for her because she knew no other life. She knew no other treatment but what she'd received from her uncle except when she entered his father's kingdom.

No one had caused her harm. No one had treated her with brutality the way her uncle had. Legolas caught up to Lizzy's heart. He slowed his pace to match her steps. The two of them walked beside each other in silence for only a moments time before conversation pushed forward.

"Please tell me how you came to live with such a man. Have you no other relatives? Legolas recalled when Lizzy had recounted the story of how her family had died. She had said that her father had run out on her mother before she was born. Surely she had another relative she could stay with.

Lizzy's heart shook her head. "I can't tell you things like that. I can only tell you what lies within me. The rest is up to Lizzy."

"Well, what is it that consumes you," asked Legolas as he sidestepped a tombstone.

"Many things."

It was hard to believe that many things were in Lizzy's heart. The way she acted it was hard to believe that she had anything in that heart of her's. Over a small span of time, there had been a change in her. Legolas could see how carefree she was, when she felt comfortable and had the opportunity to actually be herself. That was the side of her he wished to see more often.

"Before there were not so many things, but when Lizzy came to your world and actually met people who took an interest in her that began to change."

Legolas smiled at that.

"Your world fills me every time Lizzy visits."

"I am glad that it does. No one deserves such a feeling more that you but-"

"But you worry about Lizzy," Lizzy heart gently interrupted. It felt unusual to have someone care for her so deeply. It also felt remarkably good. To know that there was actually someone there for her made her feel human, like she was living her life not just to be a slave to her uncle.

"I worry," Legolas spoke slowly. "That Lizzy will not be able to maintain the tough exterior that she always seems to have. I fear that one day she will return to everyone like the time Elrendor and I discovered her in the corridor.

He recalled this time when Elrendor and himself had been walking from the archery fields and stumbled upon her unconscious form. At that point, he had not known what to think, only that the girl who had been hiding in his closet was before him once more. Now, if it had occurred once more, it would have frightened him. To envision a friend being harmed always would scare him and now that he had a friend that fit the description of his nightmares it felt harrowing. He sighed and looked to the ground. He wished for a way Lizzy could leave her world for good. Abuse would never again be an issue for her. She could continue living in the palace, offering her off beat personality to everyone. Ellesa would enjoy having Lizzy for company on a regular basis. The palace would be a lively place that he was sure of.

Lizzy's heart spoke again, interrupting Legolas' thoughts of how things should be in his mind. "You can't save Lizzy," she said.

"What?" Legolas looked up at her, stopping his steps. A mixture of anger and confusion was set on his face.

"You-can't-save-Lizzy," she repeated once more slower.

Legolas shook his head feverishly. "Yes I can. I can-can find a way for Lizzy to stay in Middle Earth. You don't have to hurt any longer. I can-"

"You can't save Lizzy," she interrupted. Her eyes fell to the ground and observed the brittle grass. Legolas fell silent. Was it that she did not want to be saved or was it that she was too proud to accept help?

"Listen to me," Lizzy's heart instructed.

Legolas ignored her words. He would never listen to her if all she simply wished to do were to give up. This had all been a waste of time and energy to come into his dreams and tell him her wish of remaining in misery. To accept the way her life was wad not acceptable, not when she had the power and others willing to help. Legolas folded his arms to keep his hands from hitting something.

Lizzy's heart looked from the particular spot on the ground when she felt Legolas was not paying attention. She went to him and tried to catch his gaze, to look him in the eyes and explain to him what she meant, but Legolas refused to look at her.

"Please listen to me." When no response came forward, she reached up and took his face in her hands. Legolas clenched his jaw and looked at her finally with no expression. Her gray eyes drilled into him with such seriousness that he could do nothing but listen.

"You can't save Lizzy so accept it. No one can save her from fate Legolas. You can help me though."

"How," the elf asked.

"By helping me through whatever is to happen."

Legolas was confused. How could he help her through whatever was to happen if where the things that happened to her were in a completely different world? He voiced this to the image that was Lizzy's heart. She removed her hands from his face and folded her hands in front of her.

"You only must be there for me when I come to you," she let out a breath she was holding in. "I know Lizzy is not the easiest person to...talk to but if you truly care for her-"

"I do," Legolas said all too quickly. He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her skin. It did not matter that Lizzy's heart stood before him in naught but rags. All that mattered to him was that she wanted to help herself.

A smile formed on Lizzy's face. Legolas could tell that it was a rarity for her heart to feel such happiness. He let go of her hand with a reassuring smile of her own.

"Then promise to me no matter how hard it may seem that you'll push me to open up. Promise to teach me how to care about things and, " she looked quickly from his faces and to her shirt. "And how to open up."

Legolas blinked and without any thoughts at all nodded his head. "I will and I promise."

With appreciation in her eyes she looked back up at him. "Thank you and do not let her reaction to the kiss get you down. Lizzy is a tough nut to crack." Lizzy's heart then wrapped her arms around Legolas in a hug.

Legolas savored the feeling of having Lizzy in his arms, even if it wasn't the whole Lizzy, only her heart. He felt her rise on the balls of her feet and the warmth of her breath reach his ears.

"I'm going to save _you _elf prince."

He had no time to ponder her words for she was whispering in his ear for him to wake up, wake up from the dream world and before he knew it, he was laying in his bed again. Quickly, Legolas sat up and observed his room. There were no gravestones, no darkened sky. Bursts of sunrays were coming through the windows and he was alone. There weren't any signs of Lizzy ever being there.

His heart was beating rapidly and he breathed deeply to calm himself. It hadn't been just a dream at all. Lizzy had come to him; the most important part of Lizzy had come to him to be exact. Legolas knew now what he must do and he was more than ready to do what his heart told him. A knock sounded on his door and he pulled back the blankets and got out of bed.

He padded to the door and pulled it open.

"Aye Legolas, what has happened to you?" Renomere strolled passed Legolas into the room. He took a bite of the apple he had and flopped down into a chair. Legolas closed the door and looked at Renomere. He did not have time to focus on whatever Renomere was going to say to him. Legolas knew it would be about a woman he'd met at the ball.

"I know you make escapes from the annual ball, but I did not think it would have been so soon."

Legolas went to his closet and pulled out a random tunic. Pulling it over his head and turning around he said, "What do you expect? My father was not present, it was my chance."

Renomere laughed heartily. He took another bite from his apple. Leave it to Legolas to not enjoy a party. Sometimes, he could be strange. "Well, go on, tell me what you did afterwards. No! No!" Renomere smiled. "Let me guess."

Legolas sighed and sat on his sloppy bed facing away from Renomere. Renomere stood and began pacing the room. He thought he had his friend's evening all laid out. Oh how he didn't know how wrong he was.

"So after you left you went down to the archery fields hoping to escape all the stunning maidens after your hand. You let loose a few arrows before going to a library and picking out a book," he paused to eat the rest of his apple. Tossing the core up in the air he began pacing again. "Having now chosen a book, you went to your room which is where you stayed for the night."

Renomere threw up his arms expecting applause from Legolas. Instead he got nothing, not even a comment. He put his arms down and furrowed his brow, looking at Legolas' back. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes," mumbled Legolas.

"Alright. So you did not go to the archery fields, you took a walk through the woods."

"No."

Renomere frowned. "Through the gardens?"

Legolas shook his head.

"You went to visit Arod then?"

The prince sighed and held his head in his hands. He debated with himself whether or not to tell Renomere. Renomere was after all the biggest wooer in Mirkwood. He would not care whether or not he kissed Lizzy.

"What did you do then and it had better be more exciting that what I just said."

Legolas stood and walked to his desk. Renomere waited with suspense as he watched his friend take a hairbrush from the drawer. He could not take it another second as Legolas began ridding his hair of tangles. Renomere had to know. It was probably nothing at all.

Legolas turned and cast a weary eye on Renomere. "If you must know-"

"I must," Renomere said nodding his head.

"I was with Lizzy." Legolas went back to grooming himself thinking enough was said, but obviously enough had not been said for his friend.

"So... the two of you run into anymore orcs?"

Having had enough prods from Renomere, he slammed down the brush and turned to Renomere. He felt a little angered and had enough on his mind as it was without Renomere badgering him.

"What is it that you exactly want to know? Do you want to know that Lizzy and I escaped the ball together? That I took her to my favorite fountain? Do you really wish to know that our conversation was light? That I -that I finally took notice of the dimple in her left cheek when she smiles? That she has one tooth on the side of her mouth that just slightly _slightly _overlaps the one it sits next to or that her eyes sparkle in the moonlight? Do you really want to know that after I left that retched ball I kissed her? Yes, I kissed Lizzy!"

Renomere was stupefied. He felt his mouth open slightly and he wanted to say something, anything but he could not find his voice. He could only stare dumbfounded at Legolas. Renomere dropped the apple core in his hand and took a seat in a chair. He put a hand to his forehead.

Legolas turned away from his friend with a heavy sigh. He dropped his head to look down at his feet. Now he felt guilty for his outburst. Renomere was only being his usual self. "I am sorry," he spoke.

Renomere shook his head as if to rid the cobwebs from it. Finally he found his voice. "You are sorry for kissing Lizzy?" He still could not believe that Legolas had kissed Lizzy or that Lizzy would even allow him to.

"No," Legolas said whirling around. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I was beside myself."

"So you do not regret kissing Lizzy then?" Renomere had completely blown off the apology.

Legolas' face now showed confusion. "What?"

Renomere straightened in the chair. "Do you regret kissing Lizzy?" He wanted to know this badly.

"No, " Legolas spoke slowly. "I do not regret my actions. Everything happens for a reason, Renomere."

A smirk spread across Renomere's face. In realizing something he rubbed his chin. Legolas set about retrieving his boots from his closet. He missed the look in his friend's eyes. It was a somewhat mischievous look, one that if Legolas had seen he would have recognized as a bad sign.

"And what was the reasoning behind kissing Lizzy, my friend?"

For a few minutes Legolas did not respond, only fished his boots from the closet and began to put them on. Renomere waited patiently, knowing that there would be no answer that would satisfy him.

"It was...it was purely a mistake." The prince awkwardly avoided looking at Renomere. He knew there would be some sort of twisted amused expression plastered on his face about the whole situation. Renomere always took pleasure in his discomfort.

"A mistake, a mistake? Legolas the way you went on to describe her sounded to me like you meant to kiss her."

"I did not mean to kiss her," Legolas stressed while double lacing his boots. He finally looked at Renomere and spotted that unconvinced look in his face. Legolas sighed, "Look, I was caught up in the moment and in a certain light Lizzy can look well...appealing."

Renomere laughed. "You know and I know well that Lizzy doesn't have to look appealing in a certain light. She is remarkably beautiful for her kind. You are a liar my friend. Just say that you are beginning to feel a small attraction to her."

Legolas groaned not believing these words. He was quite shocked at what Renomere had said. An attraction to Lizzy? Given what he had told to Renomere, it would not have been such a peculiar judgment. He had provided Renomere with an in depth description of Lizzy and how she appeared after the ball but that did not mean he was attracted to her. He shook his head.

"I have no attraction to Lizzy."

"So tell me," Renomere said fiddling with the sleeve of his tunic. "Were her eyes different to you last night."

Legolas knew where Renomere was going with this topic.

"Were her lips as soft as feathers," Renomere asked, a wide smile spreading on his face. He stood intending to squeeze everything from Legolas. Instead, he only succeeded in annoying the prince.

"Tell me, did your heart just quiver when you touched her?"

Legolas strolled to his open balcony doors and closed them. "Renomere, please silence your speech! What happened was nothing more than an accident. I plan on apologizing to her as soon as I see her."

A knock sounded on the door and Renomere went to answer it, a smirk still lingering on his face as he looked back at Legolas. Not one word from Legolas' mouth he had believed, but he decided to let what was to happen play out. He would be there to watch it and once he found Legolas to be wrong, he'd taunt him. Opening the door, there was a messenger.

"Good day. The king wishes to see prince Legolas in his study."

Renomere thanked the messenger and closed the door. He turned to Legolas who of course heard everything. Legolas walked past Renomere to see what his father wanted. Before he left he turned to Renomere.

"Breathe not one word to anyone about this."

Renomere nodded. "You have my word."

Once Legolas left, Renomere smiled. "This will be amusing."

------------------------------

Gandalf stared at the words he had written down while trying to figure out the enigma that was Lizzy. He was not aware of how many times he had gone over his own words, but it was just _so _thrilling to know that magic could still surprise him. Lizzy had taken the news exactly how he had expected. It was too much for her to take in. She would most likely put it in the back of her mind and dismiss it as nothing more than fiction. Having to decide which world she wished to reside in was going to be more than just difficult.

"I cannot believe that he would...well yes I do, he does it every year," Thranduil muttered over a stack of parchment. He scribbled some things down, his mood somewhat foul towards his son. "But to leave when I am absent? He was supposed to over see things when I am not there!"

Thranduil had returned to his festivities once the meeting was over between himself, Gandalf and Lizzy. That was when he learned from many of the women there that the prince was gone. It more than angered him that night, but he cast it aside for later.

"Thranduil," Gandalf said coming from his thoughts. "Do not trouble your mind over your son. You raised him well. You need not worry yourself nor grow angered at him. Legolas does not enjoy balls, he enjoys being with close friends. It is the way he is. Now you must accept it."

Thranduil looked from his work and nodded. Even an elf as old as himself could learn to take advice when given it. He saw Gandalf's point of view. All there years he had pushed his son to do things that he knew he probably did not enjoy. He solely had one wish and that was for his son to find true happiness before the sea called to him. Thranduil wanted to see his son marry and have children of his own. Perhaps Legolas was supposed to be alone. Perhaps Legolas was one who focused only on his duties and the people of Mirkwood.

"Do you believe we made the right choice with Lizzy?" Thranduil had to change the subject from his son. He was tired of worrying over him. Now that he had someone new to fret over it was a small bit better in a twisted sort of way.

"I mean not telling her that she may or may not live for eternity?"

No one said anything. Thranduil could not believe it when Gandalf had told him at first. He had never heard of a human being an immortal. Then again, he had never heard of someone from another world coming to Middle Earth. It was hard to wrap his brain around. Lizzy being an immortal was more than a surprise. Lizzy was no one of importance, she harnessed no power, and she was ordinary. Why was it that immortality was to be blessed to her when she made her decision?

"The words say..." Gandalf trailed.

"Whatever the decision may be it is yours eternally," Thranduil finished.

It made absolutely no sense. It was almost farfetched now that immortality had been thrown into the fire. How could Lizzy be immortal?

This question the king asked aloud. He leaned in forward on his desk as if the wizard's words would come to him quicker if he were closer. To the king, it all seemed like some sort of fable. Gandalf swallowed but kept himself calm. Thranduil was not the type of person who liked to be left guessing or confused.

"It is only what the page said. We have no way of knowing whether or not any of what it read is true but," Gandalf raised a finger. "You can not say that this page does not come close to Lizzy's situation."

Gandalf watched Thranduil look down to his hands. He was right, all that anyone had to go on was this page from the ancient book. It had to have been old magic. The king looked back to Gandalf. In that look there was acceptance, Thranduil could do nothing more.

Thranduil said, "When shall the child know?"

Lizzy was not ready to know that she could possibly be immortal. Learning that she had to choose which world she wanted to reside in was already enough for a young lady to have to decide. Telling her this would only stress her more.

"Not for a while. I do not suggest you mention this to her until the time is right. I fear she is the sort of person who can not take too much of something."

There was a knock at the door and Thranduil bid whomever it was to enter. It was his son.

"Legolas, have a seat," he ordered.

Gandalf stood, his staff leaning behind his chair he picked up. Turning back to Thranduil he smiled. "I must be going old friend."

Thranduil stood. "Yes, yes. I know you can not stay in one place for too long."

Gandalf turned to Legolas and merely looked at him. Legolas noticed the sparkle in the white wizard's eyes. There was something that he knew. By the look in Gandalf's eyes he was about to kind out what it was.

"Take care, Legolas."

With that, Gandalf walked free from the mystery that had once captured Mirkwood.

Once the door had closed Legolas launched into excuses to why he had not been at the ball. He had been pretty sure that was why his father had called him to his study, but now Legolas thought there might be another reason. Thranduil raised his hand and his son was silenced.

"Son, it matters not about the ball. Every year you do the same thing. I do not know why I expect different each year," he quickly snapped. "Listen to me," he spoke seriously.

Mirkwood's king retold what happened that night. The information that had been discovered about Lizzy was made known the Legolas. The prince could do nothing more than to listen, a look of shock and amazement was on his face. It seemed that Elizabeth Abigail Montgomery's story was only beginning.


	24. An Unknown Fortune

An Unknown Fortune

"_He that is of the opinion money will do everything may well be suspected of doing everything for money."_

-Benjamin Franklin

Lizzy sat by the door to Nancy's apartment. Next to her was her suitcase and backpack. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her eyes stared out into space.

Lizzy appeared highly depressed but yet despite this fact, she looked neat in appearance. Her hair had been neatly combed and put into a high ponytail. She wore a red t-shirt under a tight cardigan black sweater with a pair of jeans and trainers. All of which were new, bought by Nancy.

The weekend had been incredible to Lizzy and now it was all over. It was time for her to get pushed back into her old way of life. She'd go back to looking over her shoulder, scrounging around for food, wondering when her uncle was going to lose it and go off on her. From the moment she began having fun and accepting Nancy she knew it'd be hard to leave. It would be easier for her to just shut down.

And shut down she did, but not just because she was leaving a safe haven, but also because of what happened when she had closed her eyes that night. Confusion was the best way to describe what she felt about the situation. The situation being her little kiss with the elven prince of Mirkwood and the talk between King Thranduil and the wizard Gandalf. Lizzy was desperate in trying to deal with the situation like she did with all her other problems. She wanted to forget what happened, put it behind her. She'd just have to see if things would work out that way.

Nancy came into the living room with the cordless phone in her hand.

"That was Ed. He said he's about fifteen minutes away." She put the phone back on its cradle and turned to look at Lizzy.

The girl wasn't paying attention and hadn't from the time she'd woken up. It was like the girl was working on autopilot. She had allowed for Nancy to make her something to eat, fix her hair and even pick her clothes out. Now, Nancy had not known Lizzy for a very long time but she knew her long enough to get the sense that she wouldn't so easily let people do things for her.

"Aren't you happy that your uncle's coming back?"

Lizzy flicked her eyes in Nancy's direction. She could lie and say that she was very happy to see her uncle after and entire weekend or she could tell the truth. Lizzy could also say no, she was not at all thrilled to be seeing her uncle and going back into his abusive care, but what choice did she have? Never did Lizzy have an actual choice in the way she had to live. Toughing it out was the only option.

Saying nothing, she looked away from Nancy. There was nothing worth saying, nothing that could mean a whole lot.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't be exactly psyched about going back to my folks either but we'll have loads of fun again next weekend if you want." Nancy sat on the arm of her couch facing Lizzy.

Lizzy remained quiet.

"Say something...anything."

Lizzy looked at Nancy. "I don't want to have fun."

A confused look was on Nancy's face. "What? We- we were having fun weren't we?"

"I just want to have a normal regular life. I don't wanna have to deal with my fat bastard of an uncle. I want to dream like a normal damn person!"

Nancy's eyes went wide. There was something going on inside of the girl. She didn't know how to deal with something like this. These being what was either a bad temper or a total melt down.

"You know that I ask god every single day why I have this life and do you know what he answers?"

Nancy slowly shook her head.

Lizzy bit her lip and shook her head furiously as she looked at the floor. "He says nothin'! He says not one word to me and you know why? 'Cause he doesn't give a damn, not one bit."

To this Nancy could not respond. She wanted to say that it wasn't true, but she did not know why Lizzy thought the way she did. What Nancy wanted to say was how untrue what she said was. God cared about everyone. The knock on her door stopped her from saying that. Lizzy didn't look as surprised as Nancy; in fact she didn't have any emotion on her face. Nancy got up and answered the door, but not before giving Lizzy a once over.

"Ed," Nancy announced as she opened the door. She hugged him tightly and then ushered him inside.

Ed appeared tired. He was unshaven and the black suit he wore was a bit rumpled. He ran a hand over his balding head.

"How was your flight?" Nancy sat down on the couch.

Ed shrugged. "You know planes; kids, germs, and snacks you hafta buy. Listen Nancy-"

"Well Lizzy and I had a great time this weekend. Didn't we Lizzy?" Nancy felt a little uneasy talking to Lizzy after what Lizzy had just said to her. At this moment Nancy didn't feel confident that Lizzy would back her up.

Still sitting by the door, Lizzy looked up but not at Nancy. She looked at her uncle with a none too pleasant look. It was all too lucky that her uncle was paying her no attention.

"Yeah, we had tons of fun."

"We went clothes shopping, had pizza-"

"Nancy. Nancy. I'm really beat. Sorry to interrupt, really I am, but there are some things I need to take care of." Ed had not looked interested in what Nancy had to say at all. He didn't want to be rude to her and was sorry if he seemed like it. There was just too much on his mind to deal with small unimportant things. He looked at Lizzy and motioned for her to stand up.

Lizzy stood as directed.

"Well what are you gawking at? Get to the car. We've got things to talk about when we get home."

Lizzy eyed her uncle suspiciously before grabbing her backpack and suitcase. Something in her gut was telling her that something was either going to go horribly wrong or…heck something was going to go terribly wrong. She stood  
there for a moment trying to grasp a sense of what was going to happen. Ed noticed his niece standing there and his blood began to boil. Was she trying to test his nerves?

The urge to smack her one good time crossed his mind. It was the kind of discipline she needed or else she acted like this, disobedient. Ed could feel his temple pounding but didn't want to do anything in front of Nancy.

"You wanna make me repeat myself kid?"

Frowning Lizzy shook her head and left Nancy's apartment.

"Ed, you didn't have to be so…so…so harsh with her." Nancy stood and put her hands on her hips. Clearly. Nancy was upset over the way Ed had spoke to Lizzy. "You just got back from a business trip that made your career. You should be happy."

Ed took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know and I am happy, excited even about my new position, but I've still gotta think about that girl. That girl waiting in the car who got suspended from school for calling her teacher a dick head. That girl who has terrible grades and who lies and steals. Quite frankly, you giving her a little shopping spree isn't helping the situation much."

Nancy looked down at the floor, all of a sudden feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry. I had no idea she was that bad."

"It's okay. It's all right. Lizzy's always been a problematic child. I only hope she wasn't too hard to watch this past weekend."

"Oh god no," Nancy stressed with a shake of her head. "She was great. A little melodramatic at the end but great nonetheless."

Ed gave a weak smile that if Lizzy saw she would have barfed. "Thanks Nan, I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving and promising to call once more. Nancy's smile faltered as soon as she closed the door and huffed. A horrible feeling went coursing through her. Ed wasn't acting right. To her it wasn't fair to behave the way he had towards Lizzy.

Also she wasn't so sure what Ed had said was true.

In the time that she had spent with Lizzy she had not seen any bad behavior, maybe a tinge of rudeness at rare occasions but that was expected of a teenager. Nancy didn't know what to conclude but she could conclude this; things were simply not adding up.

The car ride might as well have been silent but the country music emitting from the speakers was playing nice and low, serving as background music. Being fall, it had gotten dark quite quickly so the street lamps were burning bright. Lizzy paid very close attention to each lamp and they whizzed by. It was coming and she knew it. It always built up like a story. There was a beginning, middle and an end. Right now, they were steadily approaching the middle; the part Lizzy hated the most.

Ed had lit a cigarette in his right hand and as he drove he took a drag from time to time. His eyes stayed focused on the road and ever so often he would hum out the lyrics to the song. She could easily tell that he was angry by the way he held himself. He was stiff and out of his temple jutted a purplish vein. It was her red flag. Swallowing, she dared a glance at her uncle. She had some vague idea of what her uncle was going to talk to her about. He was going to talk to her about Nancy and about how she probably  
screwed things up.

Everything was her fault.

"You know everything is your fault," Ed finally spoke. He put his cigarette to his lips and looked over at Lizzy. "What'd you do? Tell her you had no damn clothes?"

"I didn't-"

"I know exactly what the hell you were doin'! You know exactly what kind of person Nancy is and you took her kindness for a weakness!"

"I did not! She bought me these clothes. I didn't ask for them, she insisted-"

"Enough," roared Ed. "Enough!"

He shook his head and took a puff of his cigarette. "You just won't learn. "This he repeated over and over again.

Lizzy folded her arms protectively over herself. The remainder of the car ride held no more arguments or conversation on how things always ended up with her to blame. Once the car pulled into the driveway of their home, Lizzy immediately got out and made to get her things. Ed on the other hand had much more in mind. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the house, all the while still smoking. He unlocked the door and marched to the couch.

"Sit," he ordered letting go of her arm.

Lizzy did as she was told, not wanting to provoke her uncle towards more anger. Rubbing her arm, she watched her uncle slam the front door closed and move quickly towards the coat closet. Lizzy wondered what was going on. This wasn't he usual fanatical mood unless he was going to demand that she stay in the closet for the remainder of the afternoon. She dared no question him.  
Who questioned a mad man?

Ed rummaged through the coats and junk stored in the closet before pulling out a think pack of envelopes, all of which appeared to be opened and held together by rubber bands. She could not fathom what was going on inside the brain of her uncle possessed. He slammed down the bunch of envelopes on the coffee table in front of her. Lizzy didn't shudder or flinch as the envelopes were thrown her way.

Lizzy didn't shudder or flinch as the envelopes were tossed in her general direction. It would've been what her uncle wanted her to do. If she showed any signs of showing emotion during one of his "rants" he'd feed off it. He would bend it to his own sick will so that it suited him. Ed found pleasure in his pain. He had to or else he wouldn't perform half of his actions. To think now just because of Nancy, a women, a women who actually liked him, was in his life would change things was completely delusional.

Lizzy kept her arms wrapped around her but stared at the envelopes that Ed had so carelessly thrown down. Ed pointed a shaky finger at the envelopes and inhaled heavily the smoke coming from his cigarette. It seemed like he was too riled up to even speak on the matter of what was inside the envelopes.

"R-read em'," he finally chocked out. "Go on and read em' or can you not do that? Ya need me to read em' to you?"

Lizzy snatched up the envelopes at the insult and quickly removed the rubber bands. As soon as the rubber bands were off and strewn about the carpet, her name was revealed as the addressee.

Elizabeth A. Montgomery was on each envelope that been sloppily torn opened. Lizzy checked for who sent then and found the address to a bank that was downtown. With a shake of her head, she threw down all but one of the envelopes and pulled out the paper it contained. She unfolded the white paper and quickly read what was typed on it. With a rapid speed, Lizzy's  
eyes moved back and fourth.

Never in her entire life had she read something so fast and so intensely. What she held in her hand changed her future for the better. What she held in her hand was what she deserved for a life of cruelty and injustice. What she held in her hand signified what could possibly be her happiness. Once she finished up the letter she brought it away from her face to stare at Ed.

No, she wasn't mad that he had opened mail addressed to her or even that he did not tell her what the letters possessed. She didn't expect him to. All of that initial hate and pent up anger faded away for the moment being. Lizzy could not help herself. She smiled.

"Stop grinning." Ed's face scrunched up in rage and despite this look that meant he was probably in the mood to smack her, Lizzy could not pull back this smile of her's

"My mother left me money. Why aren't you keeping this to yourself?"

It was a just question seeing as Ed never wanted for her to have anything of value or worth. Ed hated her and one to the worst things he could do was take away what a deceased mother had left her daughter. The money was a sense of security. It showed that even in death Lizzy's mother still cared for her. It disgusted Ed.

Lizzy shook her head at the question, not believing she really asked it. She had been in a dark hole for years provided by her uncle and he had always intended to keep her there.

"You can't stand that something- something good is going to come my way, can you? What I don't understand is why you're telling me this now? Why not keep it to yourself?"

Ed flicked his burnt out cigarette at Lizzy making the girl dodge it. Not caring an ounce, he rubbed his forehead. "I wouldn't have told you but I ain't got no other choice." Ed stood in front of Lizzy so that he towered over her small form as she sat.

"I hated your mother." A statement that need not be said. It was a fact Lizzy had already knew and had the moment he'd put his hands on her. He never had to utter those words for her to know.

"And she goes and does this."

Lizzy crunched up the letter in her hand and looked up into the spiteful eyes of her uncle.

"I told you about the money," Ed said cutting to the point. "Because you can't touch the money until you're eighteen and I can't touch the money at all."

Lizzy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. 'What does he mean he can't touch it,' she thought.

Ed smiled thinking that the girl before him was as dense as her mother. He used to scam money from her all the time.

"And since I can't get the money from you, when you turn eighteen you'll give it to me," Ed demanded. There was a serious look on his face that border lined dangerous. It was the look he reserved for when he was about to cause her some kind of pain.

"You want me to give you the money my mother left me?" Lizzy felt a laugh rise in the back of her throat. He couldn't be serious. If anything she figured he wouldn't tell her about the money. Ed's greed could get the best of him, if there was a best in him.

"I'm ordering you to give me that money when you're eighteen. I deserve that money."

"You can't have that money," Lizzy half laughed. She was finally standing up to her uncle but at the time she wasn't paying that aspect any attention. All that mattered was that finally she had some say in what went on in her life.

When she turned eighteen, there'd be no more Ed to deal with. She'd walk right out the door and never look back at what used to be her sad pathetic life. It had been her plan for years.

"I'll be eighteen, an adult when I can claim that money. I'll be out of your life!"

The fury in Ed took over and her slapped Lizzy harshly across the face. Her head snapped to the side and when she froze, Ed very much satisfied fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. Finding one and his lighter her lit the white stick and took one long glorious puff. He savored the flavor and closed his eyes feeling a sense of calmness. This was the most Lizzy had spoken to him and he did not like it, he didn't know why he even allowed it.

He opened his eyes and let out the smoke trapped in his lungs. Ed looked down at Lizzy and found her smiling back at him. Lizzy began laughing, immense joy over coming her. Ed, her dear uncle had no control over this situation. None at all. She wasn't the one being chained to the gate anymore.

Ed wanted something from her. This was her upper hand that she possessed over him. Could she use it to her advantage? No, probably not. Bending him towards her will was completely out of the question. He would only hurt her as a result. It was only knowing that she had one up over him that made her feel on top of the world. He needed something from her and there was no way in hell that he would get it because she wouldn't let that happen.

For some insane reason she found the circumstances humorous and could not contain the smile that had creped onto her face. A physical blow couldn't stop the happiness she felt. Right now, she didn't think anything would dampen the flame that had lit inside of her. It was the best she had ever felt and it all came from a bunch of letters.

Ed all but gawked at her. He was shocked and outraged at her behavior. He had not expected for her to be willing to give up her new found treasure but he had concluded that he could simply beat the stuffing out of her until she agreed. He had not anticipated for her to react like this. Always he liked to think that he had put the fear of god in her.

His future on the topic was beginning to look oblique. Every fiber of his being felt that her money should belong to him. Had he not taken the ungrateful girl in? Had he not provided her with food and clothing? Ed knew on thing was for sure, he wasn't going to allow her to sit in his face with a smile. True to his thoughts he didn't allow for her to smile so broadly in his face.


	25. How Fate can Turn Its Ugly Head

How Fate can turn its Ugly Head

"_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."_

-Isaac Asimov

Legolas shot yet another arrow from his bow. The afternoon sun had long set and a deep rich blue was spreading across the sky. Certain calmness had spread across the land and despite this fact Legolas could not simply sense it there. His mind was too jumbled with thoughts, thoughts of what his father told him, thoughts of the dream he had and Lizzy. How his father had chose not to tell her the whole truth because he thought she was not ready to learn all of it. Thranduil did not believe that Lizzy could handle learning that in two years she was to become an immortal.

Did Legolas agree with his father? No, not quite but Thranduil had demanded that Legolas not mention anything to anyone. According to Thranduil, she would be told when he felt she was ready to learn so and not a moment sooner.

Needing to get away from the palace atmosphere, he came to one of his favorite spots, the archery field. He needed to clear his mind for a moment, just a moment and focus on something that he was relatively familiar with, something that he had control of. Clearing his mind though was impossible for he kept feeling something strange in his chest. It was a feeling he only got when something was not right. As far as he knew nothing was out of place.

Legolas released another arrow, trying so hard to get his thoughts to be released as freely as his arrow had been.

* * *

Ed laced up his nice black leather shoes and then looked in the mirror. He was clean shaved, the little hair that he had he had slicked it back with hefty amounts of gel to make sure nothing was out of place. He straightened his navy blue tie and gave a nod of approval at his appearance. Today was another workday. Ed was entirely happy with that. His new job provided him with shelter from the weather, his own personal office and a secretary even.

Ed now looked forward to work seeing as he got to order around people and workers now picked up his lunch instead of him having to bring his own. He marveled at the way life was working out for him, at least in the working world. At home, things weren't so lucky for him. His niece, a product of the one he had hated the most in his life, was going to receive a large amount of money. Money that he could not get his hands on unless he decided to dirty them himself. No! He promised himself no matter how much he had desired the money he would not sink so low as to commit a murder.

He hated Lizzy like he hated when news reports cut into his television shows but he would not kill her. _He _would not kill her but someone else… Ed shook his head and left the bathroom to hunt down his briefcase. It was a damned good idea. He would have her out of his life and money for taking care of her for the last ten years or so. He had been through every legal trick in the book and nothing proved that it could play to his advantage.

As he grabbed his coat, he seriously considered the idea. Hiring a hit man wasn't entirely uncommon among people. The only problem he had was that he had seen people get caught in making mere arrangements and even meeting with people with such expertise. Doing such actions would require him to be as secrete as possible. He couldn't afford to leave behind footprints if he decided to do this.

Just as he was about to leave out of the front door a crimson stain on the carpet drew his attention. Muttering a curse, he quickly went to the bathroom to recover a mat to throw over the stain. Ed knew all too well how the stain ended up on the carpeted floor. Last night he had quite enough of his niece and decided to silence her so he could gain peace of mind. Ed's demanding job meant that he had to be in early which meant he had no time to clean up the mess on the carpet.

"She can clean up her own mess anyway," he mumbled as he threw the mat over the stain.

He then left the house to face a new workday.

* * *

The grass pricked against her cheek and the air softly caressed her face. Regardless of these fairly comforting conditions, Lizzy hurt like hell and that was putting it lightly. The young women dared to open her eyes. For a moment Lizzy believed that she was dead, in fact she was sure that she was dead. The beautiful indigo sky couldn't be anything but heavenly, although she pictured heaven as a brighter place. Maybe she was in hell for all of the sins she was guilty of committing, but she pictured that place as more of a fiery red than a deep blue.

Lizzy grimaced as she felt her head begin to throb. She knew then that she had to be in hell damned the color.

Legolas decided that enough archery had been performed for the time being. If he wanted to clear his mind further a book would have to suffice. The elf began to walk towards his target in order to collect the arrows he had shot. He stopped short though when a small moan caught his ear. Had he been human he wouldn't have heard it, but it was a good thing he was not. He turned swiftly in the direction of the sound and discovered its source.

He dropped his bow and went over to the figure that lay beneath a tree. It was Lizzy and as soon as he realized this, he knelt down to rouse her.

"Lizzy…" His voice trailed off when he noticed the injury that graced her forehead. Legolas' blue eyes noticed the rather large bump on her forehead. It was bleeding profusely and did not look too good. His eyes wandered to the next wound that was quite noticeable. At her neck it appeared to be bruised in a way that it appeared that someone had tried to strangle the poor girl. The pressure that was applied to her neck had turned a sickening blue-purple color.

Legolas swore in a whisper.

Once again she was hurt. Anger began to flail up in him. How someone could withstand such violence was beyond him and how someone could deal out such violence on an innocent person went completely over his head.

"Hi, there elf boy. Fancy- fancy seeing you here."

Legolas shook his head. He began inspecting her for more wounds. He slid the sleeves of her sweater up to see if she had any injuries on her arms. There were none and for that he was grateful. Lizzy let him inspect her without protest, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Legolas concluded it to be the fault of the injury she had sustained on her head. It was quite difficult to see if there were any injuries on her legs with the rough material (jeans) covering them. He would have to remove them and that was something he would let the healers do once he got her there.

Lifting up her sweater, Legolas found that there was a dark area covering some of the left side of her stomach, near to her ribs.

"I thought you'd end up being in heaven with all the-the floating angels. It's funny that you gotta stay here and fry with me."

For the time being Legolas ignored her and focused on examining the bruised area close to her ribs.

"Maybe Satan has something for the two of us?" Lizzy pointed to Legolas and then herself. "Maybe we get to- get to greet people at the fiery gates?"

"Fiery gates," Legolas said questioningly. He did not let that take away from the task at hand though. He had to get her to the healers immediately before things took a turn for the worst. Lizzy began mumbling incoherently about how Satan had many plans for every person that was destined to join him in his underground chambers. It was because of these ramblings that he was absolutely sure that it was head injury effecting Lizzy's train of thought. .

"Hey! What're you doing," Lizzy asked when she felt Legolas begin to pick her up.

"I am taking you to see the healers. You have bruises on your-"

"The healers?" She interrupted.

"Yes," Legolas said with seriousness in his tone.

For a minute Lizzy spoke not one word as Legolas whisked her into the palace and quickly down its halls. There were curious eyes following Legolas with each step he took and he was well aware of the fact. He ignored all the stares and focused on taking the quickest routes to the healers. Having been injured a fair good times himself he knew that the injuries Lizzy had were not life threatening but he still did not wish to dawdle with her. The faster her wounds were seen to the faster they would heal.

"I don't need to go to the healers," Lizzy declared breaking her silence.

"You do."

Lizzy looked into the face of a solemn elven prince. She suddenly felt unyielding anger enter her. It wasn't because of Legolas, not at all. She had even put aside the incident that had happened after the ball. What she was angry with was the fact that she had not stood her ground against her uncle. Yet again she let her self succumb to his violent parade. She hadn't tried at all to pry herself away from him; she hadn't at all tried to make him stop. Lizzy had promised herself that it would all come to an end and the prime opportunity she had to stop it she let slip through her fingers.

There were a number of things she could have done to free herself from the situation that she simply did not do. It was because of the money she told herself. Had Ed not have told her about the inheritance her mother had left her, her mind would have been clear. Since he had, all she could think about was her family and how her mother was giving her a boost even in death. Some of the most disgusting words had come from Ed's mouth about her family that night and thinking about it made her blood boil more.

All she wanted was to be somewhere quite where she could sulk over things for a bit.

"DAMN IT I DON"T!"

If there wasn't any attention being cast their way there certainly was now. Legolas resisted the urge to give a glare at Lizzy and sped up his pace faster.

"Keep your voice down."

Legolas cared not how much she yelled and screamed at him, but there were still guests in the palace. He did not want any stir to come about. It was already too late to stop the talk that he knew would be spreading about himself and Lizzy.

"Put me down!"

"I will not argue with you," he told Lizzy firmly.

"Then put me down," Lizzy seethed between clenched teeth.

Right now was not the time for Lizzy to have a temper tantrum. He really did not feel like exchanging words with Lizzy while she was in her current state. Arguing with Lizzy could only worsen things.

Lizzy tried not to visibly wince when Legolas began to descend a flight of stairs. Apparently the action it took to go down the stairs upset the bruise on Lizzy's stomach. Sensing this, Legolas stopped on a stair. A look of the utmost concern was on his face. Unconsciously to the prince, he held Lizzy a little tighter.

"Have I hurt you?"

Lizzy ignored Legolas' question and said venomously, "What do you care?"

She looked into his clear blue eyes with a mixture of stupefaction and anger. In her mind it was a just question because to her no one ever helped someone without wanting something. It did not matter what it was, recognition, honor, money, attention it was something that others desired when they helped someone. And it this was the case; Lizzy did not want to be helped. She seemed to have forgotten that Legolas had helped her a few times before and they had all been selflessness acts. _'What do you care' _had been a question Lizzy had brought up numerous times before. It was something at times she did not have to ask verbally. The look on her face would just be enough to portray the question.

It was a question Legolas felt he should no longer have to answer.

Lizzy bit her lip to keep back a sound of pain. Legolas took this as a sign to proceed to the healers and he did with the lingering gazes of people in the corridor following them.

At his arrival, four healers swarmed around him. All of them seemingly had been free of work at the moment. Legolas didn't even get a word in before he was ushered into a free room and ordered to place a protesting Lizzy on the bed. He complied and then finally turned to the healer in command. She was a stern looking women by the name of Marimar that in Legolas' youth he had been quite afraid of. The other healers had taken to examining an edgy Lizzy while Legolas quickly explained what happed.

"There is bruising near to her ribs that look like they have been there for hours."

"How did this happen," Marimar asked.

"I do not know."

Legolas did know how it happened. This was the result of Lizzy's uncle. As far as he knew, her uncle was the only person in her life that took to physically harming her. Legolas wasn't about to relay this information to Marimar without Lizzy's consent. There was no need for the healers to know that piece of information.

"Very well," Marimar spoke, ignoring the glances that the prince sent to the girl every few seconds. "Can you tell me how long it was that you found her in this condition?"

Legolas was on the brink of answering Marimar's question when Lizzy's voice broke into their small conversation.

"Elf boy, tell them to stop touching me or one of them _will _get hurt."

Legolas and Marimar turned to Lizzy. Her sweater was being held up by one of the healers as she tried to pull it back down and another healer had taken to running his fingers over the bruised area of her skin. There was an unhappy look on Lizzy's face with a mixture of pain. He could tell that she was beginning to get agitated with everyone.

"Elf boy," Marimar repeated with a tinge of disapproval in her voice. She was not pleased with the young women's behavior at the moment. "Should we restrain her? I do not work well under threats prince."

Honestly Legolas had no answer to that question. Lizzy was one to act upon her threats but he feared that if he had her restrained it would only upset her more. Having her restrained could have a dire emotional effect on her and that was something he was not willing to take.

"No, do not have her restrained," he told Marimar. He then went to Lizzy's side. "Lizzy, they are only trying to help you. Please cooperate."

Lizzy tore her eyes away from the healer that was touching her and looked at the one she called elf boy. "I'm fine," she tried not to growl out in frustration. Why wouldn't they just leave her be? Take a hint?

"You are not fine my dear," Marimar spoke coming over and probing her head wound.

Lizzy resisted the urge to curse out her pain. It didn't matter how light an elf's touch was, when Marimar touched the bruise she knew was on her noggin she felt it and it hurt like hell.

"It appears to me that you will need stitches young one," the head healer declared.

Stitches? That was where the line was drawn for Lizzy. A needle puncturing her skin over and over as if it were merely cloth was out of the question. If it had to heal and leave a scar naturally she would take her chances. Lizzy shook her head and instantly regretted the action as a searing pain shot through her head. She resisted the urge to put a hand to her forehead and looked at Legolas in an attempt to show him that she was more serious than ever about the matter.

"I am NOT getting stitches. I am NOT going to lay in this damn bed while _your _healers play doctor with me and I am NOT going to sit here and listen to _anything _any of you have to say!"

To make her point she forcefully pulled down her sweater to stop the healers from examining her and began to remove herself from the bed.

"That is not a good idea young one. Your head injury could become infected."

Marimar's words fell on deaf ears. Lizzy though didn't even get her feet to touch the ground though, because Legolas and forcibly held her back. There was no anger in his demeanor as he did this, only concern. To keep her in her place he held onto her arm. This was a time where she needed his presence, even if she had not declared or asked for it. She was giving him one of the most evil of looks but it did not faze the prince.

"Lizzy-," he began in an attempt to reason with her.

"I'm not listening to you," Lizzy said in a childish manner.

"They are only here to heal your wounds. They aren't here to cause you more harm."

Legolas could tell that none of the healers were happy with the way things were going, though they remained patient, following his lead. Lizzy was one of the most difficult humans he had ever dealt with and that included Aragorn. Lizzy did not know how to accept help. She could make the simplest things difficult.

"I don't want to be healed. What I want to be is left alone. You know by myself. With no one else in the room," Lizzy explained like she was talking to a room filled to the brim with idiots.

"I am sorry. You will not be left alone until those wounds are seen to. Do not make this more difficult than it has to be."

Lizzy appeared more irritated than words could describe. Legolas' hand holding her arm only increased her anger more.

_Run. _

Her brain had spoken out the cleaver idea all too clear.

_Run._

It was the part of her mind that she had not so long ago sworn to cut back on listening to. It had turned out that that part of her mind wasn't always right. It didn't always know what the best thing was for her to do in certain situations. It would whisper things about holding back the truth, about snapping at people and things that kept everyone at arms length. It told her never to get too close because people would hurt her. She would end up just like her mother and brothers and she would be treated exactly as her uncle treated her.

Lizzy dared a look into the eyes of Legolas as she for the moment ignored that part of her mind.

_Run._

Those eyes were so blue that she thought she could look into them forever and be happy. They had never lied to her, even when she did not like them. Who they belonged to had never harmed her. When was it going to be time to actually start trusting someone? When she was back down in some rank tunnel filled with orcs?

Run!

Legolas simply watched as she observed him with such intensity that everyone in the room fell quiet and still. There was something being worked out in her mind. He was sure of it. Whatever it was, it was important. The prince allowed for her to look into his eyes. Perhaps they were offering some sort of relief to her. Legolas felt Lizzy relax and he loosened the hold on her arm. She had obviously made her choice.

Lizzy nodded her head slightly and settled back into bed carefully.

"Just…. just don't let them hurt me alright?" She said this so quietly that even with his keen elven hearing he had to strain to pick up her words.

With a slight smile, Legolas nodded. "I promise and if you want I will even stay here."

Lizzy eyed the healers warily and nodded.

Legolas was quite surprised that the hardened Lizzy could act like a child sometimes. It never ceased to amaze him that fact about her. Lizzy let the healers work their magic. They would ask her questions from time to time like whether she had any injuries on her legs that need to be seen to. She would answer these questions with a dull yes or no. Bandages and balms were applied to the bruises near her ribs. Nothing had been broken, which she was more than grateful for.

Now came for the more difficult part; the stitches.

A liquid substance was applied to the wound on her head after it was cleaned. It burned quite a bit as it was being applied but Legolas quickly explained that it would fade away. True to his word the burning sensation faded away and was replaced with a numb feeling. Then came the needle.

Lizzy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. From the many beatings she had received from her uncle she was pretty sure some of those wounds had needed stitches but they healed just fine despite the fact that they had left her a nasty scar. A sense of uneasiness crept into her, as she felt unsure about this whole situation.

"I don't want the stitches," she declared hoping they might just give her a band-aid instead.

"You need them," one of the healers spoke.

There didn't seem to be a way out of it and before her brain could assess how getting stitches might feel the needle had already broke into her skin. Marimar was gentle as any elf could be about the situation. She placed each stitch with ease and carefulness. This still did not matter to Lizzy and though she felt no pain whatsoever, her hand darted to Legolas and she wrapped her fingers around his much larger ones. It was a very uncharacteristic act on her par, but she seemed to not notice this or care even.

Legolas felt his heart pick up its pace. He ignored what only could be described as wonderful feeling pulsing through his chest and held onto Lizzy's hand. She was only scared he old himself. He watched Lizzy shift her eyes and felt sorry for her. Legolas did not understand how she could put herself through such harmful situations.

After a minute Marimar announced that she was finished. She packed up her needle and gave Lizzy a once over. When she was satisfied, she turned to Legolas. "I did not have to put in many, only ten or so. I will leave the two of you alone. The medicine she will need is by the bedside." She then turned and addressed Lizzy who still had her eyes closed. "And you young one should have at least a weeks worth of bed rest."

Lizzy did not respond but Marimar knew she was heard. She nodded to the prince and left, the other healers filing out after her.

Legolas watched the healers go from his seat beside Lizzy's bed. Once the door had closed he looked back to Lizzy.

"Guess I'm not in hell after all," Lizzy chimed weakly.

It was all too obvious that Lizzy was ashamed of the situation. She should have gone back to her normal short-tempered self. She should have yelled at him for not listening to her. She probably would have hit him had she been in her right mind, but Legolas could tell that she was not. He could tell this because she still held onto his hand. Really Legolas did not know how to go about the situation. He had no words to say to her that could possibly offer some kind of comfort.

Legolas did not know what happened and did not know whether or not he should ask her. Lizzy was the type of person who kept information about her on a need to know basis. If she wanted to share information about herself it was something to be grateful for. What happened to her he would learn when she wished for him to and not a moment sooner.

"It will be all right."

It was a pathetic thing to say and he knew it. When the words came from his mouth he knew they were not the strongest thing he could have said to the young women. He was silently chiding himself for not saying something better when Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Do you desire water," he asked quickly. He would gladly go fetch some and leave her be if it meant he did not have to sit there with her hand holding onto his and thinking up words of comfort.

"No," she quickly said. "No. I don't want any water."

Legolas nodded.

"You want to know whether or not my uncle did it again?" Lizzy took to reading Legolas' thoughts or attempting to without looking at him. She was dimly aware that she was still grasping onto his hand. An action she would never allow herself to do.

"Well he did."

She could hear Legolas give a hearty sigh and knew he was going to say something. What he was going to say she drew a blank on. Quite frankly she didn't care what was going to come out of his mouth. Whatever he was going to say wouldn't matter nor would it change certain events in her life.

"Why do you let yourself go through such abuse? Why not remove yourself from the situation? Escape from your uncle."

The smallest smile crept onto Lizzy. That was a question she'd ask herself when she was younger. Why not escape the evil clutches of her uncle, then she could possibly have a shot at a normal life and pack her past away in a box never to be opened. It was because she was partly afraid of what would happen if she took that risk. There would be no guarantee a family would be found for her in a respectful amount of time. She would end up in a home for children and end up being shuffled from one foster home to the next.

There would be no assurance that she'd be free from abuse in multiple foster homes. She had heard horror stories of molestation occurring in homes like those. Even though her uncle would hit her merciless, he never touched her in that way. So she thought why take a gamble into the unknown?

"I've thought about it," she said after a while. The bruises she had accumulated began to protest but she spoke through the pain despite it.

"I thought about running away and fending for myself. It had to be better than getting the crap kicked out of me, right?"

Legolas did not respond. He only looked down at the flower-patterned sheets the bed was covered with.

Lizzy gave a shake of her head. "I know that if I tried to run, he'd find me. He wouldn't want for me to be happy. He would have the authorities out looking for me. Especially if I tried that now."

'_Especially if I tried that now.'_

The last sentence she spoke stuck out to Legolas like a hobbit placed within a large group of elves. What did she mean by 'especially now'?

"Lizzy, what do you speak of?"

Lizzy breathed in deeply the air around her. A sad yet joyous sensation crept into her body. "My mother. She left me a lot of…money. My uncle wants my inheritance. I imagine he's tried everything to take it from me because he hid the fact that I even had an inheritance until now."

Legolas listened to Lizzy catching every one of her words. There was evident pain in her words and it came not from just the physical wounds. Though she tried her best to mask it, Legolas could tell.

"He wanted me to sign the money over to him when I turned eighteen next year, but I wouldn't. I won't. The one thing my mother left me and he wants me to give it to him?" Her voice was unsteady.

Legolas, never having seen Lizzy in such a state was shocked at how everything had taken a turn. He absolutely could not believe that she was letting her guard down and showing raw emotion. The prince watched as a tear fell from her eye and landed on her cheek.

"He _hated_ my mother. He'd tell me such horrible disgusting things about her. Things that I knew were untrue and he wants me to give him the money she left me?"

"Lizzy," Legolas spoke, his words soft and controlled, much more controlled than Lizzy's shaky voice. "You should not upset yourself over matters such as your uncle. You should be resting."

"An I," Lizzy spoke with much more anger and hatred spilling into her voice. "And I promised myself I wouldn't let the bastard touch me again."

Now she was blaming herself for the actions of her uncle, of what had happened. It was a bad sign and Legolas knew this. He couldn't let her get worked up over this matter.

"I promised myself that I would not let him hurt me again." More tears fell from Lizzy's stone eyes but they were tears of pure unbridled rage.

"Stop this Elizabeth! Stop this right now," Legolas commanded knowing full well if he said her birth name he could gain a small amount of control over her. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter and stared full on into her anger filled eyes.

Lizzy pressed her lips together tightly but continued to look at Legolas through water-clogged eyes. Her head pounded with a headache but that did not stop or pause the way she felt, only intensified it.

"In no way is this your fault, so please do not travel down that road. Whatever you are feeling you will get passed it. It will get better." Legolas saw her begin to shake her head but quickly said once more, "It will get better."

Those four words floated through Lizzy's head and she tried so hard to believe them. It was all she could do for the moment.

"You are strong to have made it for so long under the circumstances you are under. What is different now I ask you?"

Lizzy slowly removed her hand from Legolas and sniffed. She looked away from the prince and considered his words. _'What was different now?'_

Yes, she was considerably richer but that did not change anything, not really. Her uncle would still abuse her, she'd still have to hold her own, and she would always end up in Middle Earth sooner or later. Money changed things yes, but the basic concept of things for the moment clearly would not.

"You are a strong girl. This will only be something you will overcome."

So Lizzy wiped her eyes and tried to find solace in the words Legolas had given her.

"You will be…fine," he told her with reluctance. If her uncle's abuse kept up, he did not know if she would be fine. He just prayed to the Valar that since Lizzy had survived this far, she would make it the rest of the way.

--------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Concern pulsed through Ellesa's veins as she hurried through the healing ward. Word had reached to her about Lizzy. That girl had become so dear to her. It would cause her much pain; much turmoil to find out something completely awful had befallen her. It was getting well into the night and her family was expecting her home for dinner, but she had to see if Lizzy was fairing well. It would not settle her mind if she sat down to a nice warm dinner when she had not checked on her friend.

Lizzy was her friend. Ellesa would have never associated herself with a girl of Lizzy's nature usually. Lizzy was extremely rude; she had noticed when she had first laid eyes on her. The job King Thranduil had given her, seeing to the needs of the girl that Legolas simply could not, Ellesa thought would be a real chore. Aside from having to deal with torn dresses and Lizzy getting dirty from time to time, it really wasn't that bad. She had very much grown to like Lizzy and all of her faults.

So with large strides she tried not to knock anyone over as she made her way to the room Lizzy was recovering in. The door to Lizzy's room was closed so she gave a knock to announce herself and went in. Inside she was greeted with the sight of Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood sitting by the bedside of a slumbering Lizzy. Lizzy had a bandage on her head and light dark circles under her eyes. Despite the fact that she had been injured she looked to be at peace.

Legolas did not need to look up to know who had entered the room. Ellesa's flowery essence could be sensed anywhere she went. He knew that it would not be long before she came to see about Lizzy. The women cared much about Lizzy. Lizzy had given Ellesa much worry most of the time. Legolas only wished Ellesa did not have to worry over Lizzy anymore.

"Is she alright," came Ellesa's ever worried voice. She came to stand beside Legolas and looked down at the resting girl. She pulled her blonde hair behind her ears, not wanting the strands to get in the way.

"She is fine for now. I gave her the medicine the healers left. It made her succumb to sleep," explained Legolas.

Ellesa nodded. "What happened Legolas?"

Legolas sighed. He knew that should he tell Ellesa she would only further worry for Lizzy. He was worried for Lizzy himself, but he knew he could not keep what happened to the young women a secret. Ellesa was a friend and she deserved to know. So he reiterated the tale Lizzy had told to him.

"She does not deserve this," Ellesa said after Legolas had finished telling her what had happened. "She does not deserve this at all. The girl's poor family dies and this is the life she is given?"

Legolas agreed fully with Ellesa as he looked at Lizzy's still form. In that moment he could not help but think about when he had kissed her. It was a totally irrelevant thought but he could not push it away for the moment being. He remembered the feeling that overcame him in that moment, the feeling that had pushed him to do it.

"What can we do to help her?"

Ellesa's question dragged him from his thoughts and he looked at her. "Nothing for the moment being." What his father told him quickly came up into his head about Lizzy having to make the decision on where she wanted to spend her immortal years in. Immortal years because of the pain she had experienced had went so deep it touched something that no other pain could. Her pain had sprouted out an ancient powerful magic that felt it necessary to grant her a chance at something more.

"We should let her rest," said Legolas.

Ellesa nodded in agreement and together they left the room.

---------------------------------

Though Lizzy's appeared peaceful, her dreams had been anything but. She dreamed of the night her family had died. The sounds, the terrible sounds she had heard of her brothers screaming. She saw blood everywhere as she entered into the house. She dreamed of seeing their crumpled bodies on the kitchen floor. She dreamed of the scream she had let out and how sharp and piercing it had been.

She wanted to wake up from the nightmare that she had already lived through. It was too much to experience again, even if it was not real. No one wished to see the bloodied forms of their brothers and mother on the floor. She willed herself to wake from the horrid dream and she did. Lizzy shot up from her position and instantly regretted it.

The ache on her stomach pulsed and she pressed a hand to the pain. Wincing she looked around to see she wasn't in any usual room. This room was white and much too neat for her liking. A little disoriented, she rose from the bed and decided to leave the room and go to the room where she was more familiar with. It was slightly dark in the corridors, which were lighted by candles, and torches set along the walls.

She started down the corridor thankful that she was still in the clothes she had come in. It must've been the middle of the night because it seemed deserted. How long had she been out? It hadn't felt like it was too long ago that she had finally fallen asleep after Legolas had given her the medicine. She scratched her head through her messy hair and continued to wander down staircases and halls so that she could get to her room.

She had tried to dispel the nightmare from her thoughts but it wasn't quite working. She kept recalling that day over and over again in her head. How scary it felt to have gone through that kept pecking at her. Lizzy was about to pass by a particularly large window but something caught her eye and made her stop in front of it. She stood still in front of the window and realized she had come to stop in front of this window many times before. Always, she saw the same thing in the window, a flicker of light.

There would always be a small light piercing through the darkness and it would always be at night for only a split second then it would disappear before her eyes. Lizzy wondered what it was but always dismissed it as something that was probably an elf thing. It was probably some sort of invention or contraption the elves came up with for something that would have probably went way over her head.

Pain called her from the window and made Lizzy continue on to her room. She went down the last flight of stairs before her room's door caught her line of vision. It was there that she was going to feel most comfortable, not some unknown room that was painted white which made her sick for some reason. Once inside her room, she carefully laid herself down on the bed and tried to sleep. She tried to sleep and forget about what the previous dreams had brought. She tried to sleep and forget about how her mother had left her money and how her uncle had hidden this from her for quite some time.

The young woman tried to forget it all for the moment through a dreamless sleep but it simply was not to be. A dull tapping was cast on the glass doors of the balcony. Lizzy ignored them until they grew louder and much more frequent.

The _tap…tap…tap_ grew to **TAP! TAP! TAP! **And then the sound of glass shattering and falling to the ground flooded the young woman's ears. It made her sit up fast and she forgot about the bruises that she had been treated for. Her head snapped towards the balcony and her grey eyes grew wider and wider with each second that passed. Lizzy could feel her heart beat faster than it was used to as she laid her eyes upon the creatures that began to infiltrate her room.

Screaming was out of the question, as she could not find her voice. She got up and made a beeline for the door. Before she could make it out something whizzed passed her and embedded itself into the door. Looking to her right, where the object had landed she saw that it was an arrow. With a shaky hand, Lizzy threw open the door and ran out. There was not doubt in her mind that those creatures she had known to be orcs through a horrible experience where going to chase after her.

And as she predicted they were.

She heard their loud footsteps thundering after her as if they were hunting down a rare animal. Lizzy was no match for them in her injured condition. She could not run to the best of abilities. Any other given day she might have stood a chance in escaping from them but a searing pain unleashed itself along her bruised ribcage and slowed her down.

"There has been an attack on the palace!" Elrendor stormed into Legolas' room with no regard for his friend's privacy. Elrendor was wearing the armor of a soldier. In his right hand was a sword, long in length and appeared, as it had never been used. Elrendor looked to Legolas with seriousness in his eyes.

Legolas stood from the chair he had been reading in and tossed aside his book. "How," he asked picking up his bow and quiver of arrows he had by the door and following Elrendor from his room.

"None of the guards knew. They were taken completely by surprised. Legolas," Elrendor stopped and looked to his friend. "They were annihilated all of them. The numbers of the foul beings are were too great for them." Elrendor regained his pace that he had paused in.

Disbelief had overtaken Legolas as he strapped on his quiver. Usually the troops were strong in keeping the palace safe. True, this was not the first time for an attack like this but it had not happened in a long time.

"Have any gotten in?"

Elrendor nodded his head, "Yes, on the main floor, but that it all we know of. The general has ordered all troops to report to him. Your father has ordered for everyone else to stay in tier quarters while the palace is being searched for any more orcs. Most everyone is in the dining hall, though."

The warrior in Legolas took over as he gained more knowledge of the situation, but there was still something that needed to be checked. There was a feeling that something was not right and he learned long ago that when he received one of those feelings it was best to follow up on it instead of ignore it.

"Elrendor, come with me for a moment."

A quizzical look appeared on Elrendor's face. "What is it Legolas?"

"I want to make sure of something."

"Legolas, we have not the time for it. Whatever it is I am sure that it is fine."

Legolas looked at Elrendor with a pleading yet commanding look. It was a look that made Elrendor nod in agreement, but with much reluctance.

"What is it," Elrendor asked as they hurriedly changed direction.

Legolas did not reply, he only ran in the direction of the healing ward.

Once they entered into the area, Elrendor knew what Legolas was going to check on. Lizzy. She was after all his responsibility. He had hard that Lizzy had been hurt and he had planned on sending her some flowers that was before the orcs had decided to plan an attack. Legolas opened the door to the room that she was staying in and found nothing. He spun around to stare at Elrendor with worry.

"She is not here," Legolas said.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves. There could be a logical explanation to this."

"Well what is it!" Worry began to seep into the prince.

Speaking quickly Elrendor said, "Perhaps she left on her own free will. We both know how a room in the healing ward can sometimes make a person rather uncomfortable."

"When Ellesa and I left here she was sleeping," Legolas whispered while he thought. He held onto his bow tightly. They really did not have time for this. "She has not left because I can still sense her presence, can you?"

Sensing her presence was now the way to tell if she had left to her world or not. Lizzy's being was quite different from any others and it was quite easy to sense as long as she was in the palace.

Elrendor nodded. "I do. Let us check her room. Perhaps she went there."

The two hurried off in the direction of her room. Sounds greeted their ears the further they went, sounds that were unwelcome. Elrendor drew up his sword and Legolas took an arrow from his quiver. As soon as the pair hit the floor where Lizzy's room was at they were assaulted by orcs making their way through the palace. Elrendor raised his sword above his head and hacked the head clean of an orc advancing at him. Legolas shot off arrow after arrow, penetrating one orc after the next.

High-pitched screams were heard and fueled the two warriors to make it quicker to Lizzy. Orc after orc was taken down until they had a clearer path to Lizzy. Elrendor and Legolas tried to not let a single orc slip past them, but with two against what had to be near to twenty it wasn't that simple.

Another scream was let loose and the two of them saw that it was not Lizzy who had screamed, but another young women. The tall blonde woman was on the verge of being attacked by two orcs and she was walking backwards from the orcs. Legolas aimed an arrow at one of the orcs, while Elrendor caught the attention of the other. Within seconds both of the orcs were dead.

"Have you seen-" Elrendor started but was hastily cut of by the relieved women.

"T-the girl? Yes, yes I was trying to help her."

Elrendor stabbed an orc that was coming for them. There was still much chaos around them and Legolas was shooting out arrow after arrow, trying to thin out the number of orcs whole Elrendor spoke to the woman.

"I was trying to help her but there were just too many of them!"

"Where did she go," Elrendor asked. He feared the worst had happened

"The last I saw-" She was interrupted by Elrendor slashing at yet another orc.

"The last I saw was her being dragged around the corner of the corridor, just right there." She pointed in the direction of where she had last seen Lizzy.

Elrendor followed her finger and saw that there was where more of the orcs were coming.

"I want you to go in your room and lock the door. Do not come out until you hear a solider or palace guard say to do so. Do you understand?"

To show that she did, the women retreated back to her room and Elrendor could hear the lock click.

"Legolas!"

Legolas pulled one of his arrows from the body of a fallen orc and looked to Elrendor.

"Lizzy," was what he simply said and made for the direction the woman had pointed him in. Legolas hastily followed Elrendor, both of them killing of orcs with ease as they went.

Orc after orc was spilling from a destination upstairs as the staircase they passed ebbed with orcs. They had no time for them if Lizzy was in trouble, which she without a doubt was.

"Elrendor," Legolas said as his eyes spotted three or so orcs huddled in a corner at the end of the corridor. They stood out from the rest of the orcs that were stomping through the hall in complete mayhem. These orcs were not trying to break into a room or trying to gain access to the rest of the palace. No, these orcs were captivated by something. Something that had to be holding their attention.

They stood around together and looked like they were jerking at something. After Elrendor had ripped open the insides of an orc that had caught onto them he turned to what Legolas was looking at and he knew instantly.

Lizzy felt no emotion going through her as one of the orcs managed to pull those both of her sweater and the shirt she had been wearing. Their hideous faces stared at the top of her exposed body. She couldn't bring herself to look into none of their faces. It had all been too much for her to go through in one day. She wasn't up for this kind of treatment. As her clothing was taken up by one of the orcs and grossly sniffed, she folded her arms over her bra, thankful for a split second that Nancy had gotten her a new one.

The orcs began speaking loudly in a language she couldn't understand. It sounded harsh and cold as if they were mad. She took this brief time that they weren't paying attention to her to look around herself fro something _anything _that she could use to fend off the monsters. Yes, she was not up for this but she was not up for being rapped by nauseating creatures. The castle was too big and no one would be off looking for her with these guys crawling through it. She was on her own.

To her left was a nice little accent table with a large white vase filled with pink roses. If she could grab onto it…

Another harsh word was said by an orc before he began to tug at her jeans. Lizzy kicked the orc brutally. "Knock the fuck off," she said between clenched teeth. She then reached her hand out, the pain in her rib area burning unkindly, towards the small table.

The orcs got a kick out of hearing her speak for the first time. They all began to speak much more loudly, the chaos around them making their group forgotten. Currently they had other plans. Lizzy wished that she could understand them so she knew what they wanted to do with her, but she wasn't completely ignorant she had a grand idea of what they had in mind. There was another tug on her jeans and she prayed that despite however many times they tried to tug that they would stay on her body.

She reached to her side more and curled her fingers around the metal legs of the table. All she needed to do now was to pull the table towards herself so that she could reach up and grab the vase.

"When we're done with you," an orc on her right side grunted out. "You won't be able to walk."

"That's nice to know," Lizzy hoarsely said. She was about to pull the table her way and risk gaining the attention of the orcs around her, when she heard a thud. The orc that had been pulling on her jeans collapsed to the floor. Lizzy took the distraction and pulled the table towards her and reached up for the vase. Scooting up, she slammed the vase onto the head of the orc that had threatened her with in a repulsive way. This all happened so quickly, she had no time to react.

Lizzy saw Elrendor come up to the last of the orcs around her and behead one of them and so fast did he kill the other that she had no time to tell that she could finally get away.

Unadulterated abhorrence ran through every imaginable inch of Legolas as he saw the exposed Lizzy. There wasn't a suspicion of what those foul orcs had in mind with Lizzy. He watched as Elrendor helped her up and led her to him. There was a slight shake to her when Elrendor asked her if she was all right. Even though she nodded her head in response it did not mean it was the truth.

"Legolas, I am going to see if I can destroy anymore of these. You should take Lizzy to her room," said Elrendor. He had the urge to kill every single one that came into his sight for harming an innocent girl that happened to be a friend. Without waiting for Legolas to respond, he went off, his sword gleaming in the dimly lit corridor.

Devoid of hesitation, Legolas grasped the hand Lizzy was not using to cover her chest with and began to make his way down the hall towards the girl's room. The only thing he had in mind was her safety.

"I can't go back to my room," Lizzy said with fear in her voice. "They-they broke on through the balcony in my room."

Saying nothing Legolas immediately changed direction and went up a staircase. It seemed that most of the orcs, the ones that had not been killed had made there way from the level that they had been coming from. The level above the one Lizzy had been on; Elrendor and himself had seen orcs coming from was clear. Once they made it to the top, Legolas stopped Lizzy from walking any further by holding her hand a bit tighter. He surveyed the floor only to find it exonerated of orcs.

He led her up another staircase and did the same thing once they had reached the top. Legolas led her up one more flight of stairs and down the hall. Lizzy remembered this hall. It was only a tiny bit nicer than the rest of the halls. It was the same hall Ellesa had brought her down when she had discovered her scars. Legolas opened the door to his room and quickly went in with Lizzy. He shut the door behind himself and went towards his dresser.

"Are you truly alright," he asked while riffling through one of the drawers.

"Fine," she spoke hesitantly. "I mean aside from almost being rapped, the headache and the bruises acting up, I'm great." That came out a little more sarcastic than she wanted it to.

Legolas came up to her with a folded shirt in his hand. He handed it to her and tried to give her an assuring look. "Put that on. I have to go."

Lizzy looked from the shirt to the prince. She really did not want to be alone when those things were running around. This must have shown in her face because Legolas spoke somewhat hastily, "I have to be rid the palace of the creatures that tried to harm you. I want for you to stay here." He made his way to the door, Lizzy on his heels.

She was not sure that this room was any safer than her own. Lizzy wanted to protest, she wanted some kind of reassurance that none of those monsters were going to break into the room and attempt to start what the other monsters had not been able to begin.

Legolas turned to her once more, seeing the petrified expression on her face. "Stay here and lock the door behind myself. No harm will come to you." He leaned down and hurriedly kissed her cheek. It felt like the right thing to do at the time, even if it was spur of the moment. Legolas walked from his room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a second or two and waited to her the lock click. When it did only then was he reassured.

Lizzy felt shaky for reason she did not wish to delve into. The cheek that Legolas had kissed had rich warmth spread onto it. To keep her mind occupied from what was going on and what had happened she reminded herself that she was without a shirt. Lizzy slipped the borrowed shirt over her head and noticed it smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and grass. Allow though it practically fell to her knees it was quite comfortable. The smell of the shirt made her relax a little more.

She wandered towards the bed, which was much bigger than the one she had been allotted and sat on the end of the bed. Her rear end sunk into its soft mattress but she was too worked up to take any delight in the sensation. There was nothing that she could do but wait for Legolas to come back. She thought about the number of things that could have happened had not Elrendor and Legolas came to her rescue. Sometimes her mind could do terrible things to her. It made her go over all the different scenarios that could have possibly played out.

She could have ended up like her family, dead on the floor.

Lizzy shook her head and tried to block out those types of thoughts. She tried to block out all those negatives things and what was going outside the safety of the door she was behind. Familiar spots danced across her face and she began to protest about them. She was not ready to leave this place, even if there was a small war going on in the palace. She wanted to make sure that everyone was going to be all right. Of course though, the universe had other plans for her. It was back to her other ratty reality. Lizzy only hoped that Legolas would know that she was all right. She hoped that he would know that nothing bad happened to her.

She vanished away from the elven prince's bedroom back to where she was not wanted.

* * *

Lizzy picked herself up from her small bed and looked around the room that she had struggled to make comfortable for herself. The suitcase she had not unpacked from Nancy was sitting in the corner along with her backpack. There were a few clothes tossed on the floor, but other than that the room was mostly bare. The house was quiet she noticed which meant that her uncle was still at work. Lizzy walked from her room with thoughts of Legolas and what was happening back in Middle Earth. She knew that she was not needed there but she felt as if she should go back. There was nothing to offer here, but pain.

Here, she felt like she simply got in the way.

Her mouth felt a bit dry so she padded into the kitchen and retrieved a cup from the cabinet. She filled the cup to the brim with water from the faucet. It was tap, which always tasted a little funny, but her dry mouth welcomed the cool water, despite whatever might have been floating unseen in it. In mere minutes the cup was drained of its contents. Lizzy slammed the cup down on the counter and leaned against the sink. She felt sick to her stomach.

What happened made her feel sick to her stomach. She would not give way to feelings like those. She hated when she felt sick, it did herself no good when she got sick and if her uncle got home anytime soon, it would not be a good thing to show him such weakness. Getting herself together, she walked from the kitchen and into the living room to watch some television; Television would certainly take her mind from the events that happened….at least for a little while and even then maybe it would not fully distract her.

Leaning down and ignoring her upset injuries, she picked the remote up from the coffee table. Something caught her eye. She slowly straightened up and turned to what had caught her eye. The remote slipped from her hand and once more her eyes went wide. In that instant she felt a horrific feeling pulse its way through her heart.

Lying on the floor was her uncle; his mouth was opened, seemingly from shock. His eyes were void of emotion and completely dull. He laid on the boring carpet unmoving in every way. In his head very neatly were two small holes, bullet holes. Her mind was erased clear and she let a shriek. The same shriek she had when she was a little girl. The same shriek she had used when she discovered her lifeless family in the kitchen.


	26. An Orphan Once Again

* * *

A/N: Yep, its been quite awhile but as I mentioned before I went over this story and made the appropriate corrections. In one chapter I mentioned Elrendor's father as Mirkwood's general and in another chapter I said he was the king's advisor. I apologize for that confusing mistake (and all others) and would like to say that Elrendor's father is the king's advisor. Oh and on a last note, anyone reading From My World to Yours will get an update in I say the next two weeks, provided my plans go smoothly.

An Orphan Once Again

"Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are."

-_Bernice Johnson Reagon_

She watched buildings whiz by her vision but her mind was completely void of any thoughts. She listened to the casual sniffs coming from the grieving woman in the driver's seat. Lizzy was sorry that Nancy felt the way she did, but she really wasn't very sorry about her uncle dying. Sure his death had frightened her. She hadn't ever seen brains displayed on a carpet or anywhere for that matter.

The death of her uncle hadn't saddened her though. It only made her suspicious. Lizzy hadn't performed very well in school but she wasn't stupid. It was no coincidence that her uncle had told her that he wanted the money her mother had stowed away for her and then the next thing she knew was that someone put two bullets in his head. Someone had done this to him because of the money her mother had given her.

It had been connected; it just made too much sense not to be. Images of her uncle finally made its way to her empty head and it disgusted her. To see him that way made her skin crawl. She had imagined some pretty harsh things happening to him, but nothing as gruesome as that. Lizzy shuddered and shook her head.

So many bad things were going to come from her uncle's murder; things that she had imagined and feared could happen should her uncle ever leave her life. These things she feared so much that she had never reported the abuse to anyone. These things that she feared were getting sent to a children's home, then foster care. Lizzy knew she was the kind of kid who'd get bounced from foster home to foster home to the point where she'd get lost within the system. She had enough sense to know that the system was not a place a kid wanted to be.

If it hadn't been Nancy she would've had both feet in the door already. Lizzy had an officer call Nancy to pick her up at the station The woman had been appointed temporary custody since Lizzy had said she was a friend of the family. It was all temporary though, meaning if Nancy didn't want full custody she for sure would be sent to a children's home. Lizzy wasn't counting on the woman to come through for her even though she had grew to like her quickly.

It was a great responsibility to take care of someone and she wouldn't hold anything against Nancy if she didn't want to take her in. Lizzy probably wouldn't take herself in. On top of that she would only remind Nancy of Ed and judging by how rapidly Nancy was sniffling she was trying to pull herself together just to drive let alone thinking about anything else. Lizzy sat on the passenger's side of Nancy's car, once more not in good spirits. Her stuff was in the back.

There was no telling how long she was going to be staying with Nancy so she shuffled as much stuff into her duffel as she could. A part of her even felt sad about having the officer call Nancy but she had only did it out of sheer desperation and the need not to get sent to one of the homes. It was selfish she knew, but what else could she do? She wasn't safe anymore. What had happened to her uncle could've happened to her, especially since there was money involved.

Both Nancy and herself had stayed at the precinct answering numerous questions. Most of the questions made her uncomfortable. The officer who had questioned her asked her about the bruising that as apparent on her face. There was no point in holding back the truth now that her uncle was dead and gone. What she had tried to avoid for years was going to happen.

So she had said prier to his death he had beat her over money that she was to inherit on her eighteenth birthday. Many things were written down and the murder of her uncle would be investigated. The house that she had spent so much time in was now a crime scene, roped off with that famous yellow tape. Everything was turning upside down for her. Lizzy turned away from the window and starred at the dashboard.

It was dark outside when they had left the precinct but she had no perception of time. Not when so many things were happening about her life. At this point she didn't care what time it was. There'd be no way she would be able to sleep. The shock and adrenaline was still coursing through her veins.

Lizzy wanted to say something to Nancy but didn't know what to say. What did a person say in this type of situation? Nancy was Ed's girlfriend and now the only part of Ed left was her. Lizzy opened her mouth to say something _anything _but nothing came to mind so she closed her mouth.

"I can't believe this happened," Nancy half sobbed.

Lizzy was grateful that she had spoken. It made her feel a little less guilty about calling on the woman. She looked at Nancy and could see tears trailing her cheeks.

"And everything you're going through _been _through. I know…I know this is hard."

Words finally came from Lizzy's mouth. Where they came from she didn't know, she was just glad she said something instead of seemingly like she was sad and cold.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Lizzy missed the look Nancy gave away on her face. Nancy found Lizzy's sentence all the more painful. Contrary to what the girl thought she did care about her. They had spent the entire weekend together and had practically bonded. Why would she turn her back on Lizzy, especially at a horrid time like this?

Well she wasn't.

The new light that had shined itself upon her was part of the reason she had shed tears, not just because of Ed's death. Before she had agreed to take Lizzy home the officer who had been speaking to her had informed her of Lizzy admittance to Ed's abuse. Nancy now understood what the girl had been ranting about before she left her apartment. At first she had only chalked it up to a teenager having a fit. She got them when she was younger.

Now, she knew what Lizzy was trying to express. Nancy couldn't believe that Ed would ever harm his own niece. She had figured he was just a guy trying to do better for himself and putting his niece aside to do so. She had never imagined that he didn't care about her. She felt betrayed in a way because she had not known this about Ed.

All this time she had been dating a complete stranger. Nancy looked away from the road for a second or two to give Lizzy a look.

'You don't have to worry about me' 

Of course Lizzy would say something like that. She hadn't been used to being treated with the kind of kindness Nancy had been showing her. She'd been with Ed most of her life, subjected only to the way he treated her.

"I do have to worry about you," Nancy said softly.

Lizzy looked at her with an unreadable expression. Again she repeated, "You don't have to worry about me." This time it was more forcibly, just bidding Nancy to give her an okay so she wouldn't have to get her hopes up.

"I do."

Lizzy shook her head and looked out of the window. "No, you don't. I appreciate you taking me in for a few days but we all know what'll end up happening."

"And what's that? What'll end up happening?" Nancy stole another glance at Lizzy.

Lizzy didn't answer. Instead she just shook her head.

"How come over the weekend you didn't tell me," asked Nancy. For the moment her tears stifled and she felt like she had a grip on things, at least for the moment.

"Tell you what?"

There was a brief silence in the car. Nancy wasn't sure in she whether or not she was skating on thin ice. She knew that Lizzy had to be emotionally unstable because of everything that had occurred to her that day. Maybe it was best if she didn't bring it up? At some point she would have to but maybe now wasn't the best time.

"Nothing," Nancy quickly said.

They drove the rest of the way to Nancy's place in silence.

Nancy's apartment didn't hold the appeal it once did to Lizzy. It was just a place to crash for a while until Nancy had enough of her and called social services to come pick her up. To think about her predicament was too much of an effort for her. All she really wanted to do was just go to sleep, let the drowsiness that it brought wash over her. Lizzy went to the familiar guest room and deposited her stuff by the door.

Lizzy knew she wouldn't give in to sleep so easily so she took out her notebook and a pen and sat on the bed, drawing nothing particular. Drawing made her feel better and she felt that if she hadn't had her notebook, she'd probably be hurling Nancy's fine china at the wall because of her predicament. It made no sense to her why someone would kill her uncle if it was because of all the money she had coming her way. It was all out of her hands now. Only the police would be able to figure it out.

Nancy came into the room with her. The woman's stance was kind of nervous and her hands had been stuffed into the pockets of her jeans. Even though it was progressing into late night she hadn't attempted to get comfortable. She couldn't do that until she knew that Lizzy was all right. Nancy starred at the poor kid as she drew in her notebook.

She decided Lizzy would begin to be angry with her and things would get even worse. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Right now she only wanted to see if Lizzy was okay.

"Are you okay?"

Lizzy looked up from her drawing and looked at Nancy. She expected the woman to be in her room bawling her eyes out for the loss of her big fat boyfriend. Oddly enough, Nancy wasn't crying, she looked very concerned but she wasn't crying like she had been in the car.

"I'll be fine. Every time a family member gets murdered I hop right back into the saddle."

Sarcasm dripped from the teenager's voice and Nancy didn't like it one bit. It was a defense mechanism she knew. She had paid attention in psych class at least a couple times.

"Lizzy, come on. Just tell me how you are. You don't have to hide behind that toughness you've got going."

Lizzy sighed. Was she that obvious to read now? She put down the pen she'd been using to pay her full attention to Nancy. Nancy wanted her to tell her how she was doing, how she was feeling but she didn't seem to comprehend the fact that Lizzy had never been good at voicing those sorts of things. She was more of the type who kept things bottled up inside and let it all fizzle out when the moment was right.

To her discussing things like feelings and what not was just a waste of time. No one could change the way you felt at the moment, only try to make things better.

"Nancy, I know that you expect for me to have a major melt down or something but I'm really _really _not going to."

That sounded convincing enough, at least it did to her. For some odd reason Nancy just looked at her. It was a look that Lizzy was all too familiar with. It was a look she had gotten too many times in her life. The look that said; 'you're hiding something.' Nancy's look was a little different. It was almost like…almost like she knew what she was hiding.

"I'm real grateful for you taking me in and all." Lizzy didn't think she could say much more. Thank yous were on the top of the list of things she needed practice with, along with apologies.

"I'm sorry that my uncle died. I knew you…liked him."

Those words made her want to cringe in disgust and before everything had happened she would have, but every time she thought of her uncle the image of his body laying on the living room floor would come up in her head. Nancy crossed the room to sit next to Lizzy. She folded her arms in her lap and looked at the teenager.

"Don't apologize for that. I did like your uncle. I liked him a lot, but I didn't know him too well."

Lizzy shrugged not seeing the look in Nancy's eyes as she picked her pen back up and started to add gentle strokes to the picture she was creating. Nancy rubbed her hands together out of nervousness but she said to herself that it had to be done.

"I didn't know him well at all."

Lizzy only looked at her for a split second before retuning back to her picture. "I think if you went out with him more you would have dumped him sooner or later."

Not the speak of a niece grieving for her uncle Lizzy knew, but she didn't care. Ed didn't deserve an act of caring on her part. Nancy could make whatever it was out of it. She probably knew the things Ed had done to her after today. There was no doubt that an officer had informed her of what was happening inside of the home.

"I want you to come and stay with me," Nancy blurted out.

The words that spilled from the woman's mouth surprised Lizzy and at the same time it didn't.

"You know don't you?"

Nancy looked a little guilty but stayed quiet.

"You know what Ed's been doing to me all these years and you feel sorry that's why you want to take me in."

Lizzy forgot about her picture and turned her attention to Nancy. She didn't want to feel like a charity case. That was far from what she wanted. Nancy was shaking her head, her eyes were wider than they had been and she looked both sad and guilty.

"Lizzy, that's not it at all. Yes, I know what Ed's been doing to you and I finally understand…everything. You have to understand though that I want to this, not because I feel sorry for you and I know that you have no family. I want to do this because I like you and you have a good heart and I know that you could accomplish great things if given the opportunity."

Lizzy looked into the sincere eyes of Nancy and found that she couldn't argue with what she was saying. Lizzy didn't want to end up in a foster home. She wanted to be with someone she knew and was comfortable around and her only option at the moment was Nancy. All she wanted was for Nancy to _want _to take her in, not feel obligated. Lizzy shook her head.

"You don't have to really."

That sentence could have condemned her to a year of being in foster homes. It could have sent her packing from Nancy's nice lush apartment out onto the street, where she would have to wait for a cop or someone from social services to pick her up. It didn't though. What she said only made Nancy smile sadly.

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

Nancy told her to get some sleep and left her alone. Lizzy didn't believe she'd be able to do that, get some sleep so she continued on with her drawing. It took her mind off of what had happened. A part of her wanted to fall asleep and be at peace only if it was just for a little while, but another part of her, a much larger part wanted to draw and to that part she gave in. She couldn't help the small smile that came across her face.

No, she was not happy with everything that transpired, but she was content with the fact that her uncle wasn't going to be able to inflict any more pain onto her. She was free from him. She was going to stay with Nancy. The upcoming days were going to be more than tough she knew. What had happened to her uncle she knew was going to end up on the news, in papers, in homes everywhere.

People weren't just going to be discussing the death of her uncle. They were going to be talking about her. Lizzy didn't mean to make it about her, but she was getting the impression that it was about her. Everyone was going to notice her from the events that happened years ago. Everyone was going to remember the morning that they opened their papers to see the little chubby girl with tears in her eyes who had lost her family.

Granted that little chubby girl had grown considerably and thinned out a lot, she was still the same girl in a lot of ways. She stilled worried whether or not others would leave her, she still hoped that one day she'd be happy and that things would look up. People would pity her and words of condolence would be thrown at her and she would wonder whether or not people really meant it. It wasn't what she wanted to happen but she couldn't control those events, all she could try to do was slink back into the shadows and continue on with life.

The world wasn't going to stop spinning just because she wanted it to.

Lizzy didn't know exactly what time she had decided enough was enough with the drawing and put her notebook away. She had heard Nancy retreat to her room. After the talk Nancy had steered clear of the girl and Lizzy was more than appreciative of the much needed space she was being given. Lizzy shut the light off and crawled into the warm comfortable bed. As sleep started to take over, she fought off cruel images of her uncle invading her mind and thoughts about what she had went through over the past day.

She pushed them forcibly from her head and finally relaxed.

* * *

Mirkwood was reeling from the attack that it had recently suffered. Orcs and a few urk-hai had infiltrated the palace of Mirkwood. Guards and soliders alike were called to duty. The defeat of all orcs was easily achieved once the king was aware of the happenings. Every wing of the palace was swept by troops.

Every orc within sight was taken down without mercy until there was none left to take down.

Corpses littered areas of the palace and currently everyone who wished to help rid the palace of horrid beings was removing them. For such a thing to happen, Thranduil felt disgusted. Currently he stood in front of the window that had been determined had been used at the orcs' disposal and looked out with rage. This attack shouldn't have happened. He didn't see how it could have happened.

It only appeared that the orcs were binding their time and gathering together in larger groups. They watched the palace by sending one orc or maybe two as to not rouse suspicion and to not get caught. He knew how they operated; he had lived long enough to see through their ways. The events that had transpired had more than upset him. He had ordered for more guards to be placed on patrol around the palace.

The guests that had showed up for the ball and had not left were now in preparing for departure. Thranduil had assured them that guards would accompany them to the border for their safety. He began to feel the beginning of stress creep its way into him. The situation with the orcs shouldn't have been getting worse. With the Ring destroyed orcs should have been fighting for their very existence.

Perhaps they were?

**A/N:** Yeah, I know a lame way to end it, but for me it'll be easier to pick it back up this way. Ya know?


	27. Fearing Moving Forward

Fearing Moving Forward

"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved—loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.

_-Victor Hugo_

Lizzy spent the night tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. Because of the days events it was completely understood why she was not sleeping peacefully. She had gone through too much to have even fathomed sleeping normally. The only thing she could be thankful for was that she had no dreams, did not return to Middle Earth and no images of what had happened to her entered her brain. That night the only thing she saw was the darkness underneath her eyelids.

The sun began to peak its way through the sky when Lizzy woke up and it had long settled itself among the clouds before she finally decided to actually get up. If anyone were to look at her state they would say she was a mess. Her hair hung limply but tangled over her shoulders and looked as if it was in desperate need for a cut, her eyes had dark circles forming under them and her skin looked pasty almost unhealthy even. She padded out into Nancy's living room and looked around. She spotted Nancy on the phone near the kitchen area; no doubt she was taking care of things concerning her uncle's death.

The rattle in her stomach brought her past Nancy and into the kitchen. Having stayed there before, she knew where everything was situated so she got a bowl and poured herself some cereal. To be honest she wasn't even hungry, it just seemed like the right thing to do since she had not eaten for a while. So she sat at the kitchen island eating her bowl of Corn Flakes and feeling that miserable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She listened in on the conversation Nancy was having and it sounded like she was on the phone with an officer.

The conversation used too many words that were related to her uncle for Nancy not to have been on the phone with police. Words like evidence, jurisdiction, conviction and suspects weren't used in those pleasant conversations with friends. Lizzy doubted though Nancy would be anywhere near having a pleasant conversation in the near future. The death of Ed hurt her and even more the fact that finding out Ed was an awful person in actuality probably hurt her in the worst way. To know that she had gone out with Ed's façade had to have been grotesque at finding out along with his murder.

Now, Nancy was taking her in, her boyfriend's niece out of the goodness of her heart. Lizzy stared down at her cereal while thinking about it. She had liked spending the weekend at Nancy's and even told herself that she could live here and actually feel happy but Lizzy felt awkward about everything. She didn't want Nancy to feel obligated or sorry about her situation anymore. Things could only get better for her after this.

Her cereal, now haven gone soggy offered no comfort to her and she suddenly felt sick. Nancy finally hung the phone up and placed it back in its charger. The woman turned to the teenager she had noticed enter into the kitchen. For a quick second Nancy looked at Lizzy and felt her heart go out to the girl. Lizzy was looking down at the bowl of cereal she had poured herself and every now and then she stuck a spoonful of the bowl's soggy contents in her mouth.

She wasn't taking in Lizzy because she felt sorry for her. No it wasn't that at all. Her reason for wanting to gain custody of Lizzy was more…selfish. She hated to admit it or even look at it that way but it was and there was not denying it. _She_ didn't want to see Lizzy's life go spiraling down. _She _wanted to keep a piece of Ed's life that she enjoyed and wasn't a lie.

To her, it didn't matter if staying with her was the better thing for Lizzy even though she knew it was as long as Lizzy was with her. No she wasn't some freak or a girlfriend on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. She just liked being in the company of the seventeen year old and all she could say was at least it was a nicer sort of selfish. Nancy made her way into the kitchen and positioned herself across the island in front of Lizzy. Lizzy didn't acknowledge Nancy because she felt like there was nothing she could say.

There were so many things Lizzy had going on in her head but to put them in words was way beyond her at the moment.

"Hey," Nancy finally spoke. "How are ya feeling?"

Lizzy shrugged. She swirled her spoon through the milk and cereal in her bowl. With her eyes never meeting Nancy's figure across the table she said, "I feel like…this'll never end for me."

Nancy wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?" She might have had an inkling of what the girl meant but she wanted to be sure.

"I think my uncle was killed because of me."

That made Nancy's jaw drop. She leaned a little closer and whispered, "Did you…did you do something?"

She never wanted to think that because what Ed had done to Lizzy it had drove the girl to doing something despicable. Nancy didn't want to think that Lizzy had been the reason for Ed's death. Lizzy looked up from her cereal bowl and into Nancy's eyes. For the first time Nancy saw a raw emotion in the girl.

"No, I didn't _do_ anything. I didn't kill him but I think it's because of me that he was murdered."

Lizzy pushed aside her bowl and Nancy looked a little more relieved.

"I think someone killed Ed because of my inheritance," said Lizzy.

Right now it didn't make sense to her because killing her uncle wouldn't do any good for getting her money but she could not shake the feeling that her inheritance was a link to Ed's murder.

"That doesn't make sense though, Lizzy. If someone wanted your inheritance why wouldn't they…you know," Nancy trailed off not wanting to say the words. The inheritance had been brought up during her own questioning with the police. They wanted to know whether she was aware or not of Lizzy having one.

"I know. I know." Lizzy shook her head in confusion.

"Don't think about it too much. This'll drive you crazy."

Lizzy wanted to say that her uncle had just been murdered and while she was even in the house, how could she not think about it? She refrained from saying those words because she knew that Nancy was right. If she thought about it, let it completely rule over her head she'd go insane and paranoia would kick in. The mystery of her uncle should be left up to the police, no matter how much she did not trust them. All she could do was move forward with her life and deal with whatever happened piece by piece.

Nancy stood from her stool and made her way into the living room. "I've gotta go sign some papers and speak with the police again."

Lizzy knew what sign some papers meant. It meant Nancy was going to go through the process of gaining custody of her. It would most likely go through because she would be turning eighteen soon and another teenage case on a social workers hands was not wanted. Lizzy realized she'd be in eternal debt to Nancy once this was all settled.

"I don't want you to turn on the television. Just relax as much as you can and try not to think about what happened, alright?"

Lizzy looked up from her now unappealing cereal and nodded. "Yeah."

She watched Nancy pull on her coat and put her hat on her head before she left the apartment. Lizzy was left with silence and a bowl of unwanted cereal. She got up and poured the remains of cereal in the garbage disposal. Putting her bowl in the sink she decided that she would listen to what someone older than her had suggested. She dragged herself to the bathroom and ran herself a bath instead of the customary showers she usually took.

She filled the tub with peach scented liquid soap and once it was filled to the brim she turned off the taps, undressed and got in. For a long moment she sat there trying her hardest not to think about what'd happened, but the more she tried the more the memories of the past hours assaulted her. To forget what was going on in her life she took to scrubbing her skin as best she could. Maybe unconsciously she hoped that in scrubbing herself red it would wipe the events that had happened. Once her skin was done she went on to attack her hair.

_Why?_

The question had always attacked her and it had been the question throughout her whole life. Why had her father left her? Why had her brothers and mother been killed? Why did her uncle hate her? Why couldn't she make friends like everyone else? Why?

Now an entirely knew question had been added to her more than foot long list. In a lot of ways she felt like she had been running from these questions in fear of getting an answer that she could not handle. Now though, now was a little different. Now she was afraid. She was afraid where her life was heading.

Before she had always been afraid. That had been what fueled her to move along but now, the difference was she was even _more _afraid, deathly even. She was afraid and she did not know where to move along. She did not know where to go from there.

Lizzy stayed in the tub until the heat in the water left. Once out, she dressed in the warmest pajamas she had and brushed her hair and put it in a sloppy bun to let it dry. She then went to her room and closed the blinds so no light would filter through. Lizzy laid back down on her unmade cot bed and tried to get more rest. She could be confused and afraid later.

* * *

The aftermath of the orc invasion on the palace of Mirkwood had very few casualties but the orcs had suffered. The elven armies slaughtered a great number of orcs and urk-hai that had invaded the palace and the few who had survived escaped. Mirkwood had not seen an attack of this nature in years. As fast as the ambush had occurred it was over. Now, the situation was being assessed and more proper channels were going up so that this wouldn't ever happen again.

The clean up of the result of battle was almost completely done and more guards and soldiers were prowling in Mirkwood's forest. There was a crowd of emotions being felt throughout the palace, but those who had to keep a straight mind were. Legolas sat in his father's study along with his father's advisor who was also father to Elrendor. All three of them were trying to wrap their minds around how something of this nature could have happened.

"They had to have been keeping surveillance on the palace," Legolas put in. He tried to keep the strong hatred of these creatures to a bare minimum while he spoke about them. It was no surprise that he was angered because that was what everyone else present in Thranduil's study was feeling, especially the king himself.

"They were in search of a weak spot no doubt," said Malen.

Thranduil took to pacing up and down his study while his son and advisor sat. The king had enough of this guessing game they were all sitting around playing. He just only wanted to insure his people that nothing like this would ever happen again.

"We will double the watches," the king spoke in a stern voice. "Increase the number of men that we have patrolling the borders."

Thranduil thought that once the Ring had been destroyed all or most of those foul creatures would have been pushed back with it. He never thought that this would happen. He wished to keep his people safe from any harm that this attack might have brought with it because he was certain that this was not the last time they would have to face something of that magnitude. More would inevitably come and that was something he was certain of. There would be one more war before they were all safe.

There would be one more war before he could leave his thrown to his son.

"I do not want anyone and I mean _anyone _passed the borders that are protected. Our guests that were ready to depart have been escorted to safely through the forest already. There is…. there is nothing else that I can do."

Thranduil faced the window behind his desk and was silent for a moment, lingering in his own mind. Legolas looked at his father and knew that this whole ordeal was angering him to the point of silence. Legolas himself wanted nothing more than to take up his bow and hunt down every orc that was out there. The prince was not stupid though, he would let the fight come to him and once it did only then would he have his fight.

"Legolas," Malen whispered, turning in his chair. "Go and rest. I will talk to your father further.

Legolas nodded once and left Malen to hear all of his father's frustrations.

As he wandered down the corridor with his bow tightly in his hand he wandered of his people and how everyone was taking the attack. Orcs and other evil creatures were not uncommon in this land but the attack had come at the ending of what he knew everyone would think had been a lovely ball. Legolas shook his head and went down the corridor to his room. His thoughts strayed to Lizzy and wondered whether or not she was all right.

He remembered what would've happened had not Elrendor and himself not reached her in time. Just to think what would've happened made him shudder. Coming to his door he sensed a presence in his room but it was not one with a malicious nature or anything like that. It was one that he recognized and had come to like. He opened the door and found Lizzy sitting cross-legged in front of his balcony doors. She was dressed differently than we he had last seen her.

She was dressed in blue pants and a matching top and her hair was tied wet in a bun. As he entered his room and closed the door he began to worry even more. What if she was not all right? Either she did not know he was in the room or she did not acknowledge his presence because she stood just as still as before. Legolas put his bow down with a gentle thud by the door and then took his quiver from his back and placed them next to his bow.

"Is everybody okay?" Lizzy asked without moving from her spot.

Legolas nodded but then forgot Lizzy could not see him. "There were losses but everyone you have grown accustomed to is fine."

He saw Lizzy nod. Legolas walked to her side and after hesitating for a moment sat next to her. He looked at her face and could actually make out an emotion within the usually cold girl. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was set in a frown. Lizzy's eyes were a bit watery and the grey hue of them looked softened and not hard like they usually were.

"How did it happen," she asked in a small voice.

Legolas ignored her question, too wrapped up in concern for her. "How are you?"

That was something Lizzy did not want to deal with at the moment but she knew Legolas well enough that she knew he would not let it go.

"My uncle was murdered."

Legolas betrayed the look of shock but it was not for the man that had hurt Lizzy time and time again.

"How did-"

"He was murdered in our house." Lizzy turned to Legolas and in doing so finally faced her predicament.

"I'm…I'm scared."

She looked into Legolas' bright eyes hoping to find something that could settle that thing that had been growing in the pit of her stomach sense she had discovered her uncle's body. Instead she found herself engulfed in a hug. Normally she would've pulled away but she accepted what Legolas had to offer and even felt comforted by his act. She inhaled the earthly scent that was Legolas and felt something that she couldn't identify. Lizzy only clung to the elf a bit tighter and prayed that she would get back to her normal self soon.

A/N: I'm being a little harder on the grammar in here so I hope everything is all right. The chapters before in the story got a little mixed up but they're fixed now. My thanks goes to: iceprincess141414,Cherri202 and yeah it is more angst/romance. I'll change that and thanks for catching the mistake. Thanks Remember 1105 I'm working on the grammar. Much luv to POGLUVR, DarkAngelPearl, FK306 animelover and Seijitsu. If anyone else replied and I missed you. I'm sorry! Thanks though.

N.N.


	28. Talk Among Apples

Talk Among Apples

"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be."

-Lao Tzu

"_It doesn't make sense.' _

Far-flung gray storm clouds hid what little of the sun was in the sky. It was dark. Torrents of wet snow fell from the sky and mingled for a moment with fallen leaves on the ground. Least to say, the weather was gruesome. The cold air was chilling Lizzy to the bone despite the thick long coat she had on.

It was the horrible weather that had confused Lizzy. Today was supposed to be the day for remarkable weather. It was supposed to be the kind of day where the sun was out, birds chirped and squirrels scampered over fresh crisp fall leaves. It was Edward Montgomery's funeral and the weather was behaving as if it were saddened to see him gone instead of pleased. In all honesty, Lizzy believed that everything about the day should've been bright.

She had finally been freed from years of torment. Hopefully things would only get better from here. There was something in her that said it wouldn't. It was a small voice that said with her uncle's death, his murder more things would come. What they were she had no clue but her uncle's murderer was still out there somewhere and she couldn't forget that.

No, she could not forget that. Everyday since it happened she wondered whether or not she was next on the murderer's list. These thoughts she did not voice aloud for a fear of freaking Nancy out. She didn't want to say or do anything that would make Nancy want to ship her off. Cleaning up her act was vital if she wished to continue to stay with Nancy.

Lizzy shivered as the wind continued to nip at her reddened cheeks. She stood before her uncle's mahogany casket with Nancy at her side. It had only been ten minutes since the minister had said his final words at the podium but it felt like a whole hour to Lizzy. There were others present at Ed's funeral but not anyone she had really been familiar with except Ed's drinking buddies. An older lady was there along with some people from his job.

They all had introduced themselves at the funeral home and gave their condolences. Lizzy only responded to them with a silent nod. Lizzy did not want to know anymore about Ed's life now that it was over. She hated the man and was quite done with him. Anything else about his life that Lizzy did not know died with him because she did not care to know.

The casket began to make its decent into the ground and Lizzy watched closely. A sob escaped from one of Ed's drinking friends. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Everyone here knew that Ed had been an ass when he was alive.

'_Goodbye uncle Ed,'_ Lizzy could not help but think bitterly.

The lower the casket went the more relief Lizzy felt that the day was almost over. Soon she could put the whole day behind her. Nancy curled her hand around Lizzy's shoulder and gave a squeeze. The act of comfort pleased the girl but she expressed nothing at all. She wouldn't do that here; she just didn't have it in her. .

It was done.

The casket was in the ground.

Lizzy continued to look at the sight before her. Her eyes dull and unemotional refused to look at anything else. She couldn't believe that was how it ended for him. Legolas had told her that the wicked would always get what they deserved but had Ed deserved murder? Lizzy had imagined him living a miserable drunken life after she moved out but not murdered. She was the one who always killed him in her imagination.

"Lizzy." Nancy turned to the young woman.

Everyone was making their way to their cars. Nancy stayed waiting on Lizzy. She looked like she was in a trance of some kind. Nancy at the moment didn't too much notice, the weather seemed to be getting colder and if they stayed out a moment more they'd get sick.

"Lizzy," Nancy repeated.

Lizzy broke her stare from where her uncle was buried and looked over at the woman.

"Come on. Let's get outta the cold."

"I'll just be a minute," Lizzy said turning her attention back to her uncle's plot.

Taking a second to study her, Nancy nodded. "Alright. I'll be at the car."

Lizzy heard the woman walk away and intended to only be a minute like she had said. She walked closer to the plot and stopped. At the service she hadn't said a word about her uncle and now that she was alone she couldn't say anything either. She had no words for the deceased man. She had nothing for him.

Lizzy knew that he wouldn't be with her mother or brothers. Ed would be somewhere colder somewhere darker. That was the only thing she knew she could be assured about. Biting her lip, she turned around to walk back to Nancy's car. Lizzy took a few steps before a tall lean figure caught her eye. The person stood a long ways from her but seemed to be looking at her.

To make sure the person was looking at her she looked behind herself. There was no one, the person dressed in black slacks and a trench coat had to be looking at her. It wasn't anyone she knew, at least she thought. She couldn't make out the person's face due to the large black sunglasses the person wore. Lizzy sharpened her features and looked away from the person.

'_Probably a straggler,' _she told herself.

Lizzy continued her trek back to the car putting whoever this person was from her mind.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. Buh-bye." Nancy closed the door to her apartment on the last of the guests. It had been too long of a day and she was thankful it was over. She locked the door and turned to see Lizzy cleaning up the food that had been set out. Ed's funeral had taken a toll on the young woman Nancy could tell. The way Lizzy's shoulders slightly sagged as she carried food trays from the living room into the kitchen, how her eyes drooped and her slow movements were a giveaway. 

Nancy moved to where Lizzy was and helped with the clean up. Without a word the two began clearing up the food platters, plates, cups, silverware and napkins from around the apartment. Lizzy had retrieved a Hefty bag and went around tossing in trash. She scowled as she found yet another hidden beer bottle this time sticking out from underneath a couch cushion. No doubt they had come from Ed's friends. She had collected three in all.

'_Make that four,' _Lizzy frowned and made her way over to the vase that was currently concealing another beer bottle. She dumped the bottle into the black trash bag and moved towards the next empty plate she saw.

"You know Lizzy," Nancy said breaking the still silence. "I can take care of the rest of this stuff." The woman stood from the floor, a crumpled napkin in her hand and faced Lizzy.

"No, no that's alright," Lizzy responded without looking away from her task. She continued picking up cups and pieces of trash.

"You've had a pretty busy day. You sure you don't want to turn in?"

Plunking the last cup into the garbage bag she carried, Lizzy looked at Nancy. She knew the woman meant well but relaxing was one thing she couldn't do. No matter how comfortable her body could get her mind couldn't follow the example of her body. Her thoughts always drifted to the horrific sight of her uncle's dead body. Her mind constantly replayed that afternoon she had found Ed over and over.

"No, I wanna finish up here."

Nancy nodded to the girl and let her carry about the apartment cleaning. Nancy could tell that something was eating away at the girl, which was most likely what happened over the past week. There was emotional stress in Lizzy, that much Nancy knew. She wondered whether or not she'd be capable with dealing with Lizzy in the teenager's stage of distress. A lot had to be going on within that girl, something that could not be pushed away or buried deep inside a closet. It seemed to Nancy that Lizzy kept a lot of things inside of her closet and it was not a healthy road that she was taking.

Nancy went to go change her clothes leaving Lizzy to the rest of the cleaning and instantly feeling bad for it. Once Nancy had gotten in a quick shower, changed into her sleepwear and ran a brush through her hair she ventured back into the living room. The apartment was immaculate. Everything had been as it was before the funeral. With no more apparent cleaning to do Lizzy had taken it upon herself to fluff the throw pillows on the couch.

Never before had Nancy seen a teenager in such a domestic fest, especially seeing as Lizzy had been through so much as of lately. The woman cleared her throat to get Lizzy's attention. Lizzy stopped fluffing a pillow and turned to look at Nancy. She knew she was coming off as odd or a neat freak even but at the moment she really didn't care.

"Where'd you put the trash? I'll take it out to the shoot." Nancy felt like she should do more than she already had. The guilt for letting Lizzy pick up the rest of the apartment was filtering through her.

"Uhh…I did that already."

"You took the trash out already," Nancy asked suddenly feeling a whole lot worse.

Lizzy nodded and went back to fluffing.

Nancy felt it was high time for Lizzy to take a break in the neatening of the apartment. It had been too long of a day the woman reminded herself for the tenth time. They were both tired and nothing more could be done in the apartment.

"Lizzy sit down for a minute will you?"

A look of uncertainty passed on Lizzy face. She dropped the pillow back onto the couch and reluctantly sat down. A few seconds later Nancy had joined her.

"The place looks great," Nancy settled down into the plush couch and surveyed the clean apartment. "Really, you did a great job."

At the praise she got Lizzy only shrugged her shoulders. She leaned on the arm of the couch and traced little swirls into the material.

"S'no big deal," Lizzy muttered quietly.

"Lizzy, I know that the past few days have been hard on you and I know that there is probably nothing I can do to make you feel…better."

Nancy looked at Lizzy to see if she was getting any response out of her. The teenager's eyes followed the patterns she was tracing on the arm of the couch. Nancy could tell that she was listening because Lizzy bit her lip slightly.

"Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me to be," said Nancy with strength in her voice.

Lizzy looked up from the couch to look at Nancy. She could see the seriousness in the woman's eyes and did not for a minute doubt what she had said. Nancy had been the only person that actually cared about her. For that she was grateful. It took her uncle being murdered for her to end up somewhere where she was cared about that was not in her dreams. Lizzy smiled a small smile and then surprising both Nancy and herself gave the woman a hug.

"Thank you." Lizzy said after a minute of being in the close embrace of her new guardian.

It was the only thing that Lizzy thought to say and for the moment it was the only thing she felt. She had been experiencing gratitude for a while now, ever since she had been introduced to Middle Earth in her dreams.

"There's no need to thank me," Nancy said after releasing the teenager. "Now go on and get more comfortable. I'll make us some hot chocolate. How does that sound to you?"

Lizzy got up and began making her way towards what was now her new room. "That sounds awesome."

After a nice hot shower and a calming cup of hot chocolate Lizzy meandered her way to her room. She opened the room and took a short glance around like she had been for the past few days. Nancy had promised her that how ever she wanted to decorate the room she would approve. It was Nancy's way of attempting to get things more settled for Lizzy. Things needed to start stabilizing for Lizzy so that she could over come this dark hump in her road.

Lizzy was all too grateful for what Nancy was doing for her and she had plans to put her artwork around the room. She didn't want to do anything too extravagant because she didn't plan on living with Nancy for too long. As soon as she graduated and inherited the money her mom left her she was gone. It was not that she didn't like Nancy or her place, it was quite the contrary, she just did not want to over stay her welcome. As soon as she was a legal adult and had finished her schooling she would repay Nancy and move out. Maybe she would even consider the idea of college.

Lizzy took her short glance around her new room and decided that she wanted different types of art on the walls around her. It was great to entertain the idea of putting up things that would meet her taste and not someone else's. Promptly Lizzy turned off the light in the room liking the feeling darkness brought when it rushed over her eyes and clouded the things around her. She was more tired than she thought she was as she climbed into the new bed Nancy had purchased for her. It's warm red sheets and comforter with small black dragons stitched into it was more than comforting against her tired body.

Her eyes played the drooping dance but Lizzy wasn't as afraid to see her uncle in her dreams as she had been. Hopefully when Ed was buried so were her dreams along with him.

* * *

As soon as her eyes shut she saw light before them even though she kept them closed. The slight distraction made her groan. Had Nancy came in her room forgetting to tell her something and cut the light on? Lizzy quickly dismissed that idea because Nancy wouldn't disturb her sleep after the day the both of them shared. Nancy would have been just as tired as she was.

Groaning again, Lizzy rolled over until she was practically suffocating herself in her pillow.

"Ugh," she muttered into soft fabric. "Tun ff th'liht ." Her voice came out muffled but she said it just in case Nancy had gone into the room.

"Sorry Elizabeth my dear but you cannot simply turn off natural light."

The airy voice Lizzy heard almost made her stop breathing. The voice was feminine but did not belong to Nancy. Lizzy lifted her head from her pillow and turned around to find herself between the luxurious sheets of her bed in Mirkwood. Ellesa was standing beside the vanity folding a quilt. Ellesa gave her a petite smile.

Lizzy was all too tempted to fall back on the pillows and forget where she was. She wanted more than anything to be left alone. The funeral had her mingling with all sorts of people she had no interest what so ever in. She had been surrounded by so many presences that her limits had been stretched to the absolute maximum. There had been 'sorry' and 'how you holdin' up' thrown at her so much that she had been drowning in the words.

Not to mention she had to stand back and watch people throw back drinks and fill their faces with the food Nancy had quite graciously provided while they told old stories of Ed. Lizzy felt that all of the stories depicting Ed as a kind man with a large heart and hearty sense of humor was a bunch of bullshit. She had known the real Ed and her Ed wasn't any of that kind stuff being said end of story. Lizzy looked at Ellesa with none too pleased eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"Someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed this lovely day," Ellesa proclaimed as she laid the folded blanket on the back of a chair.

"Oh so you've got that saying here too?" Lizzy climbed from the bed and stretched. Now that she was in a place where the sun was up there was no way she'd be able to sleep, not even with the shades drawn.

Ellesa smiled. "I have been trying to get your room back in order since…."

Ellesa didn't want to mention what had happened at the Mirkwood palace. She did not want to bring up the painful memories of what had occurred. Though things were back to normal around Mirkwood no one wished to bring up the disastrous memories since things were getting back into its normal groove. Security had been increased all along Mirkwood's border. Everyone as an extra safety measure were setting precautions. No one traveled alone, children went inside before nightfall and no one ventured far from the places they knew were safe.

She shook her head as if to rid the thoughts from her mind. Ellesa did not have to say much more because Lizzy knew just what she meant because she had been there too when the invasion had taken place and had witnessed a substantial amount of damage. Heck, she almost became a substantial amount of damage.

"Since what happened," Lizzy solemnly said finishing up the elf's sentence.

The thought of what had happened on Middle Earth had brought Lizzy from thoughts of her own about what happened to her. Admit it or not she cared for the elves that had befriended her even though she had been stubborn enough to say that they were not friends of hers. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to them.

"Is everything alright around here? I know I haven't been present lately." Lizzy accounted the stress that had taken its toll on her to not arriving in Middle Earth as she usually did every other night. The fact that she hadn't really been sleeping so much was another thing to take into account for not coming so often.

Ellesa sighed. She really did not wish to discuss into great detail the ramifications the attack had on her people and she decided to keep things as brief as possible.

"Everything is as fine as they could be after something so dreadful as what happened well _happened._"

Lizzy seemed to be satisfied with the answer. She nodded to Ellesa showing that she was happy to hear that. She sat back on the soft mattress and tried to rub the tiredness from her face with the palms of her hands. The sun blazing through the windows only helped a small bit in moving her forward to rid herself of the fatigue that she felt. The slight burn in her eyes was beginning to go away.

Ellesa not missing a beat saw the exhaustion in the young human and worried for her well being. She too had been through what her people had gone through with the attack and her own bit of devastation she had learned from the prince. For a moment Ellesa fathomed how much more one girl such as Elizabeth could go through.

"How do you fair Elizabeth?"

At the use of her full name Lizzy grimaced. She never thought that Elizabeth suited her in anyway neither did the shortened version Lizzy. For a quick minute she considered the use of her middle name Abigail but even that didn't seem to fit her. They were both too feminine for her taste.

"You can call me Lizzy now. The ball is over."

Ellesa chuckled lightly. "Lizzy right." She dropped her smile in favor for a look that had concern written all over.

"How do fair," she asked once more.

Lizzy sighed. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that a certain elf boy had told her of what had happened. Elves in her opinion shared too much information with each other.

"I'm as fine as I can be…right now."

It was the only thing Lizzy was willing to offer at the moment and Ellesa understood full heartedly.

"Should I leave you to sleep," Ellesa stood prepared to wait for an answer in case Lizzy was having an emotional battle within herself. She did not have to wait long at all as Lizzy stood on her feet and adamantly shook her head.

"Couldn't sleep if I wanted to."

Ellesa nodded understanding what she was going through. When she had experienced some particularly bad events in her life there were times when she could not settle down let alone sleep when she needed it.

"Do you wish to take a walk with me and help me pick fruit?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah I'll tag along." She headed for the door but Ellesa clearing her throat loudly made her stop her strides and turn back to her.

"What is it," Lizzy asked with slight confusion marring her features.

Ellesa eyed her up in down with a disapproving look. "You must change into something more suitable for a walk before you step foot from this room."

Lizzy rolled eyes at Ellesa referring to the tank top and pajama pants she had on.

"Fine but no dresses. I already had to wear one today that I wasn't too thrilled about."

Ellesa was thankful that Lizzy wasn't going to fight her on the subject. She turned to the closet and opened the door revealing a wide option of clothing for the young woman to wear.

"You know wearing dresses are perfectly normal and not harmful at all like you deem them to be." Ellesa began to flip through the wardrobe to find Lizzy something to wear that would appease both her and the younger woman.

Lizzy snorted. "Wearing dresses no that's not unusual but wearing them _every damn day _is. That can be very harmful to one…okay maybe not everyone," Lizzy said quickly after catching the look that Ellesa had shot her. "It's harmful to me."

After shaking her head at Lizzy's words Ellesa pulled out a long off white tunic, a matching vest and a brown pair of leggings. She forced them into the hands of Lizzy and was pleased to see Lizzy sigh with relief at the sight of the clothing.

"I'll be right outside the door when you finish," Ellesa said taking her leave.

Lizzy dressed as fast as her body would allow. It still protested due to the lack of sleep she hadn't been getting. She put on the loose-sleeved tunic, vest and leggings that she wasn't fond of but wouldn't complain about. It could've been a dress or had frills. Once she had changed her clothes and put on the boots Ellesa had provided her she made the bed.

The thought of leaving it unmade irked her. She laid her pajamas neatly on the end of the bed and joined Ellesa outside of the room. The two began to walk down the hall quietly. Lizzy took in the sights before her, not sure if she would ever be used to the elegant designs that adorned the palace. The two made a stop at the kitchens and collected two baskets just right for gathering fruits and other things in.

It didn't take much time for them to be among the trees and wildlife that was in a safe distance from the palace. Lizzy sat down on the somewhat tall grass and watched as Ellesa went about picking the apples she desired. She let the sun's rays hit her exposed skin and prayed that she didn't get sun burned. Lizzy didn't really care much being exposed to the cold weather in her world made her welcome the heat in Mirkwood. Her own basket retrieved for doing the task Ellesa had taken up was sitting by her side ready should she decide to join the elf.

The feeling around them was quite peaceful and Lizzy appreciated the calming effect the atmosphere had on her. She closed her eyes against the sunlight and let it warm her skin. Ellesa from the corner of her eye watched Lizzy. Her mind was torn between leaving the girl alone and asking what exactly had happened in her world. Legolas had only told her that her uncle had passed on in the most horrible of ways.

Ellesa figured that if she wished to know the rest of the truth it would have to come from Lizzy herself. She didn't want to bring up anything that was uncomfortable or would upset Lizzy. The curiosity and concern for her friend won out in the end for Ellesa and she had to ask.

"What happened on your world Lizzy? If I may ask."

The grin that had begun to grow on a tired Lizzy's face faded all too quickly. Her eyes popped open and she frowned at Ellesa. She knew that it would come to this just not so soon.

"Didn't elf boy tell you about what happened?"

Ellesa wanted to smile secretively about something that floated swiftly though her head at the mention of 'elf boy' but kept the smile at bay.

"He's only told me of your uncle's untimely death. I can not say that I am sad for your loss," said Ellesa.

"Untimely death? More like untimely murder," Lizzy snorted.

"Murdered?" Ellesa dropped an apple into her basket full of many and turned to Lizzy with shock. "He was murdered? How?"

'_I guess elf boy didn't tell her all the details.'_

Lizzy stood and picked up her basket. If she were going to recall most of what she had been through she thought that keeping her hands busy would make it the least bit easier. It seemed like the things she was seeing nowadays only got more gruesome each time. She walked a little closer to Ellesa and picked an apple from the tree they had been beneath.

"I woke up in my room like I normally do and went into the living room. Ed…my uncle was laying on the floor and there was blood everywhere."

Ellesa regarded her explanation with wide eyes and a tinge of horror.

"He'd been shot in the head twice and there was no sign of who did it," Lizzy said rather dolefully. She wished she knew who did it only to confirm her safety and ask what was the reasoning behind killing Ed. She was still hoping and praying that she was not involved and that maybe Ed had just gotten into a bar scuffle with the wrong guy.

"Do you know why your uncle might have been murdered," Ellesa asked out of concern for her friend. To be honest she really did not care at all for a man who would hurt his own family.

Lizzy shook her head. "I haven't a clue. Nancy, Ed's girlfriend is letting me stay with her. She's my guardian until I turn eighteen."

Lizzy caught the slight confusion in Ellesa's eyes and rolled her own gray orbs. "You know when I become an adult."

Ellesa's widened her eyes in understanding. "It does not take many years for one to become an adult."

Again Lizzy snorted. Eighteen years had been long enough for her. To an elf Lizzy was sure eighteen years was like a week.

"How long does it take for an elf to become an adult," she asked genuinely wanting to know. Lizzy picked another apple and placed it in her basket.

"Much longer than eighteen years," Ellesa replied with a smile. "It takes thousands of years for an elf to be considered an adult as you say."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows. "Well that sucks."

Ellesa giggled. "Believe it or not time passes very quickly for elves."

"Oh I believe it," Lizzy muttered picking another apple.

Ellesa stifled her giggles to glance at Lizzy. Seriousness took over once more.

"Are you alright with the happenings that have occurred," Ellesa asked.

Lizzy was all too ready for the fruit picking to distract her but there was no way that it was going to happen. It was a question that was unavoidable. It was a question that she almost did not know the answer to. It was a question that she had to think about and consider everything that had taken place. It was a question that deserved more than a yes or a no to.

There was a multitude of factors playing in her head. Yes she was happy that her uncle was gone from her life. Yes she was happy that she was living with a person who actually cared about her and yes she was happy that she was living in a place that was nice and did not smell like cigarette smoke. There were other things to consider though like her uncle's killer still being out there, not only her safety but Nancy's as well and of course inevitably flunking out of high school. This played a factor into the answer she gave Ellesa.

"I'm taking what happened in strides but…" Lizzy dropped another apple into her weaved basket and brought the nail of her thumb to her mouth. For a few seconds she took to biting her nail and pondering what exactly to say.

"What happened was hard to see."

Ellesa nodded in agreement. Even though she hadn't been present with Lizzy when everything had happened, she agreed that seeing the murdered body of her uncle had to be devastating even if he had not been kind or loving to her.

"But I'll deal with it. I always deal with it."

The two went back to picking at fruit. The sounds of nature taking up residence in the silence they had produced between the two of themselves. Lizzy became distracted by the thoughts in her head and Ellesa whistled out a tune. It was soon that the unpleasantness that the talk had brought had dissipated from the atmosphere. Thinking of something Ellesa smirked.

Lizzy caught the grin on the elf's face and furrowed her brow. "What's got you grinning?"

Ellesa simply shook her head. Unable to turn off the grin she had she turned away from Lizzy and feigned interest in other apples. Lizzy wasn't buying it. She followed Ellesa and eyed the grin on the woman's face.

"What is it?" Lizzy knew that it couldn't be anything they had just discussed.

"Nothing," was all Ellesa would offer.

The grin Ellesa had on her face began to irritate Lizzy. Obviously she was indulging in something that only she knew about.

"Tell me," Lizzy pleaded and dropped her basket.

Ellesa turned to the girl thankful she was going to get the chance to lighten the mood significantly. Whether Lizzy liked what came from her mouth or not she didn't know but she was not about to let that deter her from saying what she was about to say. Every second that she wasted Lizzy seemed to get more and more agitated with her. That only served to make Ellesa's smile wider. It would be all too soon before the laughs that were building up in the back of her throat would interfere with what she had to dispel.

"If you don't tell me now every apple that I picked will be aimed and earmarked straight for your head." It was a threat that Lizzy wasn't meaning to do literally but right now she was thoroughly considering it. Her hands rested lightly on her hips and her grey eyes demanded to be told what was humorous to the woman.

Finally Ellesa turned towards Lizzy and held her control on the giggles.

"There is speak about of you and the prince being romantically involved."

At the release of what she was holding back Ellesa erupted in light laughter. "I knew it would only take time for you two to like each other. These things usually turn out in a positive way."

Lizzy was flabbergasted at the words that had left Ellesa's mouth. She promptly pretended to throw up into her basket of apples. It only provided more laughter to Ellesa.

"Who the hell told you that?" Lizzy thundered eyes bright with shock.

"It has been on everyone's lips for the past two days," Ellesa said between of laughter. "It would have spread much quicker had not the orc attack taken place."

That failed to comfort Lizzy.

"Seriously, you know that is completely untrue. I want name so I commence in payback," Lizzy demanded as she began to formulate a plan in her head.

"One of the kitchen's cooks told me. It's naught but a rumor Lizzy but," Ellesa's voice dropped a few decimals and she leaned in a little closer to the girl.

"It's naught but a rumor," she reminded the girl. "But it has been traveling by word that a messenger witnessed the two of you…share a kiss."

Lizzy felt heat creep up her neck and she avoided looking at Ellesa. She immediately began nibbling on her nails. No words could have come from her mouth that would have made up for the silence she let linger between them. It confirmed every suspicion and hope Ellesa had stored away in her. She did not want to believe anything until she had heard it come from her Lizzy's mouth and no one else's. Right now it was the lack of words coming from Lizzy's mouth that informed her of the truth.

Ellesa's face brightened at the news. "Then there is truth to the rumors!" An indescribable smile was on Ellesa's face.

"No! NO!" Lizzy was all too quick to jump in and say. She waved her arms frantically as if that would push away the mere thought of her and Legolas together.

"So it is not true that the two of you shared in an intimate act," Ellesa's smile began to fade.

'_My god this is not happening.'_ Lizzy could wish and deny all she wanted to but it was.

"Okay," she said letting out a great sigh. "Maybe…maybe we did kiss."

"Maybe?"

"Okay we did but it was…" Lizzy fumbled for the words to describe that one moment were she had apparently been lucidly challenged.

"Incredible? Magical? Indescribable?" Ellesa provided adjectives hoping to get a real answer from the young woman. This earned her a swift swat on the arm from Lizzy.

Lizzy frowned at Ellesa now not wanting to answer any question Ellesa might be harboring but the look she was getting from the elf made her relent. What possible word could she use to describe what it was without making herself turn as red as a tomato? There were no words she found that no words that she said could prevent the coloring from creeping onto her skin.

"Awesome." It was the word that found its way from her mouth followed by a deep sigh. Lizzy all too quickly pulled herself together remembering that she didn't sigh over boys.

So she hurriedly added. "That'll NEVER _NEVER _happen again."

Ellesa looked confused. "I do not understand. If you enjoyed kissing-"

"AH!" Lizzy interrupted promptly while wagging her finger at the elf. "Those words will never leave you mouth again! If they ever do I swear to god-"

"Alright Lizzy alirght. I understand. I will say no more on the subject."

Lizzy stared at her long and to make sure she had gotten her point across and to make sure Ellesa had understood.

Ellesa hid the smirk she had on her face and took up plucking more apples from tree branches. This was epic news to Ellesa. It was a patch of light in a dark spot. It made the events of late seem so far away. Although it only seemed like a small happening Ellesa knew that it was really gigantic. Lizzy was not the type of person that let just anyone get close to her, let alone kiss her!

"Swear to me Ellesa that you won't go around telling every damn body. I have enough on my plate right now and I don't need to worry about some stupid meaningless kiss." Lizzy took up her basket again and resumed picking at apples, her interest in them suddenly renewed.

Wheels were already spinning in Ellesa head but she muttered out an "I swear" and continued hiding the grin.

A/N: I had to stop here. The chapter was getting incredibly long. I also felt that I should put in some much needed time between Ellesa and Lizzy. Plus, I thought I'd lighten things up a bit in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy holidays!


	29. Revenge and A Conversation

Hope everyone's had a happy holiday and what not. For those of you who are waiting for the next installment to my other story 'From My World to Yours' I've run into a crisis and hope to get the next chapter up ASAP. My apologies for the delay as usual, life's been hectic and not so hectic at the same time. I know confusing. I also apologize if this is laced with mistakes. I didn't get much time to check it over and I know I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough. Also, I wanted to address the fact that in previous chapters I had put the little bar thinger ma bob up to show transitions and some kind of way it was deleted.

If it was hard to read let me know and I will fix them right away. I apologize for that What else can I say but on with the story!

* * *

Revenge and A Conversation

"_Wisdom is the reward you get for a lifetime of listening when you preferred to talk."_

-Doug Larson

Apples were great. They came in all different varieties and the tastes of them all varied. Lizzy liked apples, particularly nice shiny red ones, but as of now she was tired of them. She was exhausted of their roundness and seeing so much red. So she abandoned her basket filled with the red round objects and opted for lying on the grass.

The chatter Ellesa initiated kept up though while she continued on with picking the apples. Lizzy put her hands behind her head and took pleasure in the feeling of the sun's rays hitting her face. It was something she couldn't get back home. Winter had started to set in pretty quickly washing over the autumn atmosphere that everyone was enjoying. Instead of building up piles upon piles of leaves children would be making snowmen.

Lizzy never liked the winter. The house always seemed colder and her mood would turn from bad to worse. There had never been anything comforting about the winter for her. Uncle Ed never stocked hot chocolate, Christmas was never really celebrated and she had no relatives to look forward to coming over for the holidays. More than anything she was left to fend for her self more often as Ed like to disappear to either his friend's places of residence or the local bar quite frequently during holidays.

This time around things would be different. It'd be her first winter that could possibly be pleasant despite how cold winters could get where she lived. Ellesa looked at Lizzy with a bemused smirk on her face. The elf finally felt that things would be on their way too normal soon.

"So….we never really got to talk about what happened after I left the ball," Lizzy said lazily only half interested.

Ellesa smirked, "You mean after you left the ball with Legolas."

Mentally Lizzy rolled her eyes. She wondered when the idea of Legolas and her would drop from Ellesa's head. That was one thing that would not happen her and Legolas.

"The ball…," Lizzy drawled out hoping to nudge Ellesa in the right direction.

Ellesa stifling giggles cleared her throat. "Right. Well nothing really happened after you departed except for the icy stares Isris kept shooting me. I ignored his immature behavior. I wonder if he knows it is most unbecoming?"

Lizzy laughed lightly. "Everything about Isris is unbecoming."

Lizzy's comment made Ellesa join in with her own laughter. Finally filling her basket to its breaking point with apples, Ellesa sat her basket down and sat beside Lizzy in the grass. It seemed that the girl's lazy nature was contagious. Ellesa though decided on sitting rather than lying in the grass as Lizzy had done.

"But as I have said the rest of the night was uneventful. Elrendor and I danced for an hour or so and then I spoke with a few people."

A sinister smirk came across Lizzy's face. It was time for a quick payback.

"You danced with Elrendor you say?"

"Yes," Ellesa responded completely missing the tone in the young woman's voice.

"I think there is something going on between the two of you," Lizzy said flat out. She ignored the shocked gasp that came from the elf.

It felt good to switch the tables around even if she didn't know whether or not Ellesa had a thing for Elrendor. As far as she knew they were close knit friends. It still didn't stop her from having a good time with it. Mean while Ellesa was lost for words. Where this accusation came from she did not know.

"I can assure you that there is nothing present between Elrendor and I," said Ellesa.

Lizzy turned her head in the direction of her elven friend and witnessed Ellesa with her head down. She could have sworn that Ellesa was trying to do her best to not look at her. All the signs of a guilty person were there.

"I dunno," Lizzy said sounding completely unconvinced. "You two practically never separated when I saw you and I could have sworn Elrendor was giving you these looks-"

"Alright! Alright! Enough! I will stop speaking of you and Legolas and you will stop speaking of Elrendor and I. A armistice yes?"

Obviously Ellesa had had enough of the soft teasing and insisting that Lizzy was throwing at her.

"Yeah, sure," Lizzy agreed smiling. She turned her face towards the sky once more and continued to enjoy the feeling of the sun blaring down on her.

"Did you wish to do anything else today Lizzy," Ellesa asked Lizzy all too glad that their brief conversation was now over with.

Lizzy barely heard the question. Her mind was off in 'lala' land, a place where she didn't usually visit. The sight of Lizzy relaxing without seemingly a care was a sight to welcome and Ellesa thought just that. So without getting a response from the young woman Ellesa looked to the sky. She would let Lizzy lie in the grass for as long as she wanted.

Despite everything that had happened to her in the past week, Lizzy thought nothing about it. The idea of drawing something danced around in her head. What color she was going to paint her room and what sort of posters would she put up was what was on her mind. Lizzy thought that these pleasant thoughts would continue on for at least a few more minutes before she would have to inevitably get up from her comfortable spot on the ground but they stopped the second she felt the shadow being cast over her. Frowning Lizzy hesitantly opened her eyes.

In an instant at seeing who loomed before her blocking out precious sun she closed them again.

"I was on my way to my patrolling duties and I thought I would just come by and say hello."

Ellesa looked up from where she sat at Isris, her features slightly hardening at the sight of him. She didn't wish for such a comforting and good day to be ruined by the presence of someone so arrogant as he. He would certainly rile Lizzy up to the point where she would no longer be relaxed or could calm down after he left. That was something Ellesa wished not to happen. Lizzy needed as much calmness as everyone else around the palace after such devastating events had happened.

Isris would be the salt rubbed into a wound.

Lizzy snorted. "Yeah you came over here to say hello and pigs can fly."

Isris narrowed his eyes at her. Every piece of him loathed the girl that had showed no respect for anyone at her very arrival in Mirkwood. Why she even had been befriended by _anyone _had puzzled him to no end. She was rude, had no manners what so ever and carried no integrity within herself whatsoever. Her presence provoked more aggravation to him than any other ever had.

Isris turned his attention Ellesa ignoring Lizzy. "I came here to tell you hello and here the words I have been waiting for you to speak for weeks now."

Ellesa furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Isris looked at her as if she had all of a sudden lost the brain in her head. "The bet we had placed upon whether or not Elizabeth here would conduct herself in a ladylike fashion. I believe I won and now I am here to hear you admit that you were wrong."

Ellesa quickly stood absentmindedly brushing blades of grass from her bottom.

"No, I believe you were the one who was wrong. You were in fact anything but a gentlemen at the ball."

Isris's eyes went wide at the accusation. Lizzy felt the start of what could only be anger creep into her like shadows emerging from their hiding places. She wasn't going to let Isris stand there and start talking trash about her while she soaked up some sun. She had been through way too much to simply just lay down and take anything. If Isris wanted to talk about her here and now then he would have her full undivided attention.

Lizzy stood up and scrutinized Isris with folded arms.

"I was nothing but a gentlemen at the ball," Isris said.

"How do you explain the completely inappropriate conversations you were trying to carry on with Lizzy, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor or," Ellesa said beginning to become heated with the conversation. She raised a finger, "or even better spilling your drink down the front of her dress purposely."

"As I've said, I was and am always the perfect gentlemen. In those instances I was only testing young Lizzy to see how she would react in such cases."

"Pshh." The nose came loudly from Lizzy's mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Like hell! You did all that stupid shit to make me angry. You wanted me to beat your ass right in the middle of that ball."

Isris whirled around towards Lizzy fed up with her. Ellesa on the other hand only flinched at Lizzy's harsh choice of words. Things were turning quicker than normal and it somewhat scared Ellesa. If a fight ensued she wasn't sure if she would be capable enough of breaking up said fight.

"I highly doubt that anything of that nature would have occurred. I would not engage in anything that was at such an immature nature at the ball King Thranduil goes to great lengths to throw every year."

Neither Lizzy nor Ellesa could believe the words that had just come from Isris' mouth. If anyone was acting immature that night it was Isris. Every act he had committed that night had been the very definition of immature. His actions couldn't be justified as anything else _but _immature. In all his attempts to foil Lizzy's night she had acted much better than anyone could have imagined she would have.

"You are nothing but a great ass," Lizzy muttered under her breath now officially royally pissed.

"Excuse me," Isris all but yelled as he caught what she said.

"I said you're a great ass. How in the hell do you not think you acted in an inappropriate manner? You spilled your drink on my dress on purpose!"

Lizzy dropped her arms to her side and refrained from balling her hands into heated fists.

At this point Lizzy looked like at any minute steam would have come pouring from her ears.

"I had to give you challenges did I not?" Isris smirked.

It was Ellesa's voice that stopped her from lunging at Isris.

"This should end right now before something happens that both of you will regret," Ellesa seethed. She could already see the two neck to neck with each other.

Isris turned from Lizzy and faced Ellesa and in doing so his whole demeanor seemed to relax. Lizzy didn't take her glaring eyes from Isris. She was thinking about every foul thing should would like to do to Isris. The words Ellesa had spoken fell on deaf ears to Lizzy after what Isris had just said. As if her life weren't difficult enough without him trying to add fuel to her fire.

"You are right Ellesa," Isris said in a sickening manner. "Though back to my original point."

Ellesa crossed her arms an angry spark already beginning to build up inside oh her. "And would that happen to be you being correct in your assumptions about Lizzy?"

"Assumptions?" Isris shook his head. "I think after what Elizabeth here exhibited at the ball assumptions are no longer assumptions anymore. They are indeed fact."

And that set it off for Lizzy. She had done nothing that would have proved to be rude. She had held back every nasty word or what would have been considered childish actions that she could've done to him for his discourteous behavior. Now he had the audacity to stand here and spout out crap about how she wasn't acting like a lady. Well if to him she had not been acting like the properly lady should at the ball she was not about to start.

Lizzy marched between him and Ellesa sick of having him talk about her like she was not even there and nothing but a test subject. She had half a mind to slap him right where he stood but then she quickly remembered that would have been the old way and that would stand only to prove Isris more right in his insane thoughts about her. No, words would have to suffice, granted they might be foul words but they would have to do for her. She had to take it one step at a time.

"You say one more god damn thing about me and I swear…" she trailed off.

"What? You swear what?"

Ellesa was nervous as the two stared daggers at each other. It appeared to be a stand off and if there was a physical fight Ellesa was more than sure that Isris would have the advantage. This had to stop and Ellesa felt that nothing she could say or do would put an end to their madness. Lizzy took another step forward almost eliminating the space that had been between herself and Isris.

"I swear I'll rip that tongue right outta your mouth so you regret saying anything about me."

Isris smirked and that only served to make Lizzy see more red than she had for quite some time. Ellesa anticipated Lizzy's next move and as she started her heated steps towards him Ellesa caught her around the middle.

"Lizzy! Elizabeth! You must _stop _this," Ellesa stressed.

For a few seconds Lizzy struggled against Ellesa's strong hold on her. The smirk on Isris' face irked her strongly.

"He is not worth it Lizzy and you and I both know it."

Ellesa was right Isris wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth getting blood across her knuckles or being bruised in places. He could think whatever the hell he wanted to and it wouldn't change a thing. He would still be a complete jerk through and through.

As Ellesa felt the tenseness ease away from her friend she released her and sent a glare Isris' way. Quiet rang through the air between them and only the soothing sounds that nature provided could be heard. Despite the sudden quiet no one heard the approach of two others being that they were so occupied with the tension and situation at hand.

"Is everything alright?"

Ellesa looked away from Isris. To say that she was relieved to see Legolas and Renomere was an understatement. They were carrying bows and the quivers of arrows were strapped to their backs told Ellesa that they had come from patrolling the borders. Even though it was daytime that had not always stopped orcs from attacking and with everything that had happened each and every patrol counted. A comforted smile came to Ellesa's face. The first one to speak was not her much to her disgust.

"Everything is fine," Isris was quick to say. "I was only just stopping by for a friendly hello."

With that and one more evil smile Isris turned and went on his way. Lizzy watched his retreating form with narrowed eyes.

"Friendly hello my ass," she muttered under her breath. All too tired of the way Isris had made her feel, Lizzy slumped back to what was her cozy place on the ground trying to recapture some of the peace she had experienced.

Legolas observed the tenseness that seemed to radiate from Lizzy and knew that when this happened it was never a good thing. He held onto his bow tightly before jumping to any conclusions about Isris and turned to Ellesa for answers. He knew that between Lizzy and Ellesa, Ellesa was the one who was going to provide him with answers seeing as she probably been the one with a cool head.

"What happened," he asked with a sigh, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

Ellesa told Renomere and Legolas all that had transpired between Isris and Lizzy. Legolas did not seem too happy about what had happened but Renomere reflected no emotion whatsoever. It unnerved Ellesa. That man always had some trick up his sleeve that always put everyone in an uproar. Throughout her whole story being retold Lizzy said nothing and didn't' even react to the parts where she had really been mad.

This was of course uncomforting to all of them seeing Lizzy so quiet. It wasn't like her. For the moment everyone chose to ignore whatever state Lizzy was in. Looking over at her she seemed to be getting over having been beleaguered by Isris.

"My father is well aware of Isris' behavior towards Lizzy. To say that he does not like it would be an understatement," Legolas said to Ellesa. "He has not had the opportunity to speak to him because of the chaos that the attack has caused."

Legolas bringing up the attack sobered everyone even Lizzy. It was still a tender subject to be broached. Many had been hurt and even a few had been killed. The attack had been a complete surprise. The silence was comforting though. It served to erase the anxiety that everyone had experienced. It reminded them that soon things would return to normal.

Silence meant that all was right for the time being. Silence meant peace and hopefully their comforting silence would not be destroyed.

Renomere growing quite agitated looked up at the sky. "Beautiful day is it not?"

Legolas gave Renomere an odd look. Renomere was not the type to notice what sort of day was above them. He was either running around trying to woo young maidens or creating hefty amounts of mischief. Renomere saw the look that Legolas was giving him and ignored the prince. He had his own agenda to take care of.

"A day such as this should not be wasted."

"I agree with you whole heartedly," Ellesa said bring a smile to her face. "Did you have something in mind?"

Renomere smiled widely and handed his bow over to Ellesa. He then took his quiver from his back and shoved it into Legolas' hands. He strolled over to Lizzy and took her by the hand. Lizzy who had only just achieved a sense of peace had been ignoring them and was quite surprised when Renomere dragged her to her feet interrupting her comfort time. If she weren't so surprised she would have been angry at the elf that had dragged her to her now upright position.

"This weather is perfect. Lizzy we must do something."

Lizzy took her hands from Renomere and looked at him as if he was on something.

"Have you had one too many…" Lizzy trailed off and made a drinking motion with her hand.

Renomere ignored her comment and said more about the weather being absolutely perfect. Everyone was now staring strangely at Renomere. His behavior being close to that of insane person.

"Lizzy is the weather not to your liking," asked Renomere.

Lizzy understood Renomere to be the more laid back so to speak than her other elven companions had been but his behavior now took the cake, even for him. As she eyed him carefully she tried to figure out the logic behind his strange behavior. Renomere couldn't be acting loopy for nothing. Renomere eyed her carefully as if trying to relay a secret message that only Lizzy could understand.

"Is there not something you would like to do on such a lovely day," Renomere asked raising his eyebrows.

Legolas and Ellesa continued to look between the two wondering just what sort of exchange was taking place between them. It was sort of amusing to watch the two of them staring at each other, Lizzy looked excruciatingly confused and Renomere almost to the verge of being desperate for her to figure him out.

"Is there not something you wish to do with me?"

Lizzy studied him more closely than she had ever studied a person or anything in general. She looked into the elf's eyes and something familiar hit her just that quick. The ball. When

Renomere and her had shared a dance. A smile crept its way onto her face ever so slowly as the memory hit her. The memory had been one of the only good ones she had about the ball. Slowly she nodded her head so that she wouldn't seem too eager to trot off with Renomere. She had a reputation to maintain about herself and she did not want to give away anything.

"Yes, I think I there is something I'd like to do with you," she said.

Ellesa was going to ask what they had in mind. Perhaps she would want to come along but before she could even form her sentence the two were waving there good byes and all but sprinting back towards the palace. She turned her attention to Legolas and found him frowning at the two's retreating forms. Ellesa thought she sensed a hint of jealousy radiating from Legolas, but that could not be right. It was a rare occurrence for an elf to become jealous having overcome such trivial emotions.

Ellesa brushed the feeling aside saying in her mind that she must be mistaken. Though at the thought of the prince becoming jealous that Renomere had dragged Lizzy off to do Valar knows what made her smile and almost laugh, she held that at bay.

"Those two," Legolas said. "Are up to something and it cannot be good."

He watched them disappear into the palace with almost a glare before shaking his head and looking at Ellesa. The feeling that the day was going to be long and tedious came to his mind.

* * *

"She looks to be fine and in the capable hands of Nancy Hartley whom was Ed's girlfriend," a small man spoke as he sat down in a chair in front of an expensive looking mahogany desk. 

The room he had entered appeared to be an office it being a host to a few bookcases, plush leather furniture and other components that made up an office. There were a few choice things that stood out in the office. On a far wall was a mounted plasma screen television that was currently tuned into a child's cartoon. On taupe carpeted floor were stuffed animals and other toys. Children's laughter could be heard as background noise though none were present at the time. Out of the window by the desk you could see whom the laughter belonged to.

"I ran a background check on her," the man Tom said as he settled in his chair. "Her record's squeaky clean save for the time she was arrested for protesting outside a department store. Seems she's against wearing fur. "

"Well then her background isn't exactly squeaky clean is it," said the man sitting behind the desk.

The man picked up the remote laying on the desk and switched off the cartoons that had been playing on the television. He couldn't stand the things but his children seemed to love them and so he tolerated them as long as they were around. Since they currently were not around and were playing well within his sight in the back yard off the cartoons went, he had business to attend to anyway.

"No, I-I guess it isn't," Tom stuttered.

"Is where she's staying safe," the man behind the desk asked cutting to the chase. He didn't much feel like being in the company of Tom any longer than he had to.

"Yes it's safe for her there. Have the police contacted you yet," Tom asked reaching for a handkerchief in his pocket.

"No not as of yet," the man replied darkly. Changing the subject he said, "Have you caught word of what she wants to do with the money?"

Tom shook his head and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. "No I haven't. The police questioned her on the subject of her inheritance but she said little to the effect of what she wanted to do with it."

This seemed to make the man quiet for a minute. He was obviously thinking about one thing or another.

"And you are positive this Nancy Hartley is one hundred percent. After all she was dating Edward Montgomery."

Tom had seen the man's point there but he knew that Nancy was a good person. He had met her briefly once before and from what he could tell there was nothing but good about her.

"I'm positive Mr.-"

A squeal of delight interrupted Tom from speaking and his head quickly shot to the window where he saw two children playing happily.

"They're adorable," Tom said looking at them run around.

"Tom," the man behind the desk said sharply to bring him back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes sorry. As far as I can tell Nancy Hartley is a genuinely good person. She has a fair amount of money, so she should have no interest in Elizabeth's inheritance. She has a good stable job and she and Elizabeth seem to get along."

"Do another background check on her but this time more extensive. I want everything you have on that woman since childhood." The man did not sound too impressed with what Tom had come up with.

"I don't want any….accidents happening there."

Tom nodded. "With all due respect sir what-"

The man cut him off with a wave of his hand already knowing what was going to asked.

"What do I care now when I let it go on for years with Ed?"

Tom nodded.

The man leaned back in his chair with a grimace. "Think of it as conditioning. Now, I think this talk is over. Do not let Elizabeth out of your sight."

Tom nodded and stood leaving the man to his own thoughts. The man behind the desk stood once Tom had left him. He looked out of the window and watched his children play taking a small delight in their antics.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work," Lizzy's uncertain voice whispered. 

"Never doubt me when it comes to pranks and paybacks young Elizabeth now help me replace these soaps."

Renomere completely missed the slight glare Lizzy sent his way as he called her Elizabeth. The two were currently standing in the bathroom of Isris' private quarters. Renomere had what Lizzy was calling his trusty bag of tricks with him. Lizzy could not stay mad at Renomere for his little slip of her name because he was helping her seek the revenge she so craved against Isris.

That elf was getting exactly what he deserved.

They made quick work of depositing all of Isris' lavish soaps into Renomere's bag. Every now and then Renomere would make snide remarks about how overly feminine Isris was when it came to his bathing habits. Lizzy would laugh quietly not her usual loud laughter as she did not want to sound off any alarms to their presence. Renomere handed her bars of soap that appeared to look harmless and matched Isris' own down to the tee.

"What's this going to do," she asked eyeing the bar suspiciously.

"Why it is trick soap," Renomere said as he placed his bar by the sink as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I gathered as much but what does it _do_?"

"You'll just have to find out," Renomere grinned.

Lizzy replaced the bars of soap with Renomere. Renomere pulled a small vile from his bag of tricks and picked up what looked like Isris' shampoo. Opening it,, he tipped some of the liquid from the vial into the soap and his smile widened. This was proving to be more fun than he thought. Never mind whatever consequences they would have to face after everything was over and done.

"I believe the bathroom has been taken care of. Shall we move onto the bedroom?"

Lizzy looked up from replacing her last bar and nodded mischievously. Moving strands of hair from her face she followed Renomere into the bedroom which was immaculate. Renomere rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of large shears. He smiled at them longingly before handing them to Lizzy.

Accepting them Lizzy looked from the shears to Renomere, "What am I-"

Renomere answered her question by opening up Isris' closet. The grin never left his face. It didn't even take seconds for Lizzy to catch on. She strolled passed Renomere and picked out a tunic, any tunic, and preceded to cut holes in them. She didn't cut just any random holes. No, the holes she cut were strategically placed. Seeing that Lizzy was well interested in her task Renomere set about on one of his own.

Renomere reached a hand into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be a lizard type creature. Its scales were a mixture of blue and red. Its eyes were beady and black in color and the tail it possessed was long and thick. The claws it had were enough to make anyone frightened. It was just what Renomere wanted. Quite gently he set the lizard creature on Isris' bed and rounded on Lizzy.

"Have you finished yet?"

"Hold on a sec," Lizzy said cutting more of a different tunic. She hadn't done much cutting to the six or seven tunics only a couple of well placed holes here and there.

Placing the last one back into the closet, she shut the door and handed the shears back to Renomere.

"That was fun," the teenager said. She displayed a grin that had not been seen in the longest of whiles.

What was over by the bed caught her eye and only made her more happy.

"Is that what I think it is," she asked pointing to the creature and looking at Renomere.

"Hopefully that is the creature that will serve its purpose in scaring our dear Isris into an early grave."

Lizzy shook her head and laughed.

"Come," Renomere said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her from the room. "Let us leave before anyone notices our presence."

Lizzy smiled. "Yeah our work here is done."

* * *

That little purple button...press it. Thanks! 


	30. Getting Back to Normal

A/N: I'm swamped with school work for the moment and I'm trying hard to warp up both of m stories, so if the next chapter is a little late gomennasai, perdon, es tut mir lead, scusi (sorry in Japanese, Spanish, German and Italian). Furthermore, all chapters for now on will be exceptionally long. Thanks to all my faithful lovely reviewers. You guys continue to amaze me!

"_Silence is a true friend that never betrays."_

-Confucius

Getting back to "Normal"

Something was not right.

It was the first thing he noticed as he stepped into the room he claimed as his every night. It had seemed as if some unseen force had interrupted the tranquility that had always wafted through the room. By sight the room seemed to be fine, perfectly normal but he had stepped into this room millions of times and always felt a certain weight lifted from his shoulders but not today. This single sensation that had not happened what was what clued him in that something was wrong. This was where he often came to unwind the dramas of the day.

Sensing this uneasiness emitting from his room he closed the door softly behind himself and crept silently forward. Seeing that everything seemed alright in his immediate vicinity he made his way to the bathroom and curled his hand calmly around the doorknob. Taking one deep breath and another he prepared himself for whatever was interrupting his serenity on the other side of the door. Once he was ready he ripped open the door and with wild eyes looked around.

Nothing.

Everything was where it was supposed to be and all of it had been waiting for him to return. Still not convinced with what he was seeing he walked around the room and inspected every crack and crevice. Upon his survey he found nothing. Not a single thing was out of place it seemed. This though still did not satisfy him.

He inspected his room more, throwing open drawers and peering into his closet. There was again nothing and so he decided to still his ever growing nerves and do what he had set about to do.

Relax.

He crawled into his nice comfortable bed after having spent days awake and succumbed to the pull of sleep that had come quite quick.

When the sun began to peak its way into the sky taking the place of the moon Isris slowly opened his eyes and was met with one of thee most ghastly of sights. A creature with beady black eyes and scaly skin was mere inches from his face. At being forced to observe such an ugly creature first thing in the morning set alarms in his mind off. He jumped from the comfort of his bed and cursed loudly. The animal took no offense to the reaction that Isris had and simply continued to crawl over mounds of sheets. Isris cursed again and picked the animal up from his bed.

It was not unheard of to find certain animals in ones room but he could not help but wonder how this incredibly ugly one had made its way into his and whether or not it had anything to do with the strange feeling he had when he had first entered his room. He carried the creature in his hands over to the doors of the balcony and opened them. He set the beast down on a nearby tree branch and went back in to attend to his morning ritual.

He set about his daily routine putting the creature that invaded his bed behind him. Isris waltzed into the bathroom without a care and half anymore and did what usually took effect in the morning. Isris drew himself a bath not denying himself a hefty about of the liquid soap that he loved so much. Once the water had risen to just the right level and the temperature was perfect, Isris shed his clothes and stepped into the waiting water. He sat there for a few moments before reaching for his customary bar of lavender scented soap.

He made quick work of the bar of soap and began to create suds in his hands, which he then rubbed through his hair. With a sigh of content Isris closed his eyes and continued to clean his hair. It felt good not to for once be thinking of Lizzy who had utterly irked him to no end. He could practically feel his frustration over everything melt away. The water lulled every tense muscle in his body away.

Opening his eyes at the need for a little more hot water, his heart sped up at what he saw. Beneath the few bubbles floating around in the water his skin was turning a sickening shade of purple. Without much thought he brought his hands in front of his eyes and saw that they too were turning purple. He quickly stepped out of the water and inspected his body further having no clue how something like this could have happened. He grabbed a towel and tried to see if scrubbing the color off would be efficient enough to rid his skin of its newfound color.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter how hard or soft he scrubbed the color did not dissipate. He resisted the urge to let out a frustrated cry. To the healers, he had to get to the healers to absolve whatever problem was occurring. Him standing around was doing absolutely nothing. With that thought in mind he made to exit the bathroom when the hanging mirror caught his eye.

It took all the will power he had stocked up inside of himself to again hold back another scream. His hair had turned from blonde to the same gross purple that was on his skin. This was sabotage in its purest form if he had ever seen it. There could be nothing possibly wrong with him. Someone had deliberately done this.

His eyes cast over the tub and the gracious amounts of soaps he had been using. He concluded that that had to be it. That had to be what had undoubtly turned his skin and hair purple. Conclusions and deductions began to play in his mind for who could have been bold enough to come into his private quarters and mess with his things like a delinquent. Of course a few names came to mind as he emerged from the bathroom and stocked over to his closet.

Lizzy.

It had to have been her. She had to have been the one responsible for his current state. It was the only option. Who else would have done something so juvenile? He plucked up any pair of trousers and tunic and in haste put them on. The healers had to have something _anything _that could pull the purple tone from his pale skin.

As he looked at his hands to observe the purple color one last time before he faced what would be staring eyes another thing caught his attention. At this discovery he let a throaty growl escape past his lips. Two holes in the chest area of his shirt exposed certain parts of him that weren't supposed to be out in the open. He banished the material from his body and pulled forth another tunic, studying it closely. There were two strategically placed holes in that tunic as well.

Isris threw the clothing over his shoulder and reached for another. After finding the exact same holes in yet another tunic he threw that one too over his shoulder. After picking out numerous tops he kept coming to the same two holes.

"Damn!"

He put on any tunic because right now a tunic with two holes exposing his nipples were better than no tunic exposing more of his purple skin. Taking a deep breath, as he felt like he was about to expose himself to all of Middle Earth, he grasped the doorknob leading out of his room and prayed that everything would soon be over.

Legolas laughed at the story Elrendor was telling him. It felt like so long ago since he had last laughed. With everything that had occurred laughter was the last thing on anyone's mind. Yet now it seemed like it was alright to do. It seemed like a long enough period of no one being happy had passed. Things around Mirkwood were slowly kneading its way back to normality.

Granted there were still heavy patrols and plans to take down any remaining orc and urk-hai parties but all in all things were not laden with a sense of dread like it had been before. Everything was gradually finding its way back into a normal groove. For that Legolas was all too grateful. There were so many issues that plagued his mind that he did not want Mirkwood never recovering being one of them. Even though the attack had been small compared to some they had had in the past it still had devastated them and taken them all by surprise.

"So do you have any plans," Legolas asked Elrendor who was looking idly through one of his bookcases.

"Hmm," Elrendor looked over at Legolas' smiling face, somewhat not pleased that Legolas had found a tale of his childhood so humorous. "I really do not know."

The two didn't say anything for a few moments, each leaving each other to their thoughts. Elrendor plucked a book from the shelf and flipped through a few of its pages not even reading the words. Legolas shuffled numerous pieces of parchment that had littered his desk for the past few days.

"Have you not noticed," Elrendor said snapping the book shut and placing it back in its rightful place on the shelf. "That whenever Lizzy is here there is never a dull moment?"

That brought a large smile to Legolas face. That was a statement that was entirely true. There was never a dull moment when Lizzy was around to share her antics with everyone, even though she was never aware of what she was doing.

"Yes I have-" Legolas was abruptly interrupted as the door to his study came flying open.

Both Elrendor and Legolas looked at who had ever so rudely entered, their smiles dropping from their faces. Isris stalked past Elrendor and straight up to Legolas. His bright purple face was set in rage and his eyes were wide. As speedy as they had dropped their smiles when the door had been thrown open the smiles reappeared at the sight before them. Isris knew there was humor in his predicament but he was not in the mood.

"Do not laugh," Isris seethed.

Legolas shook his head as if he was not about to. He battled his laughter as Elrendor lost against his own.

"What happened," Legolas asked trying to sequester the laughter in his throat.

"What happened? _What happened_?!" Isris roared. His eyes were now slits. "Your friend Lizzy dear prince is what happened!"

Legolas managed to make his smile die but failed miserably when he had spotted the holes in Isris' shirt. "I do not think Lizzy could have done something to that extent," said Legolas. He was lying through his teeth and he was well aware of it. He was only trying to take some of the wrath out of him for Lizzy but his statement only proved to feed fuel to his fire.

"Oh I think she is well capable of doing this to me. I'm sorry prince but I believe you to be blinded by this girl! I will tell you one thing she will not get away with-"

"Legolas! Elrendor! I was told you were here. Have you heard about Isris? Apparently the brutes gone pur…"

They could hear Renomere's pleased voice as it yelled down the hall and it stopped immediately as he entered the room and saw the object of his amusement before him. Laughter irrupted from his mouth as Isris whirled around towards him.

"I see you found your soap alright, did you not," smiling bright enough to block out the sun Renomere said.

Isris' eyes widened in realization. "It was you? "

Renomere's only response was to grin even more.

Isris began to walk fiercely towards him. Renomere knowing what was to come bolted from the room leaving Isris in his wake. With a growl Isris tore after the figure responsible for turning him a ghastly shade.

The commotion Isris and Renomere were making in the hall was enough to draw people from their tasks to see what was happening. Legolas shook his head laughing. So that's what those two had been up to when they had left from both he and Ellesa. They were making mischief in the most amusing of ways. He could hear Renomere's taunts echoing back to him and could not help but think that everything was indeed getting back to normal.

"Lizzy and Renomere spending time together will ensure much more chaos," Elrendor said with a chuckle.

"I can only hope that it will not be so much chaos," said Legolas over the screams and death threats coming from Isris.

* * *

Lizzy wasn't nervous and she kept telling herself over and over until it became her mantra. She wasn't nervous in the slightest bit. She wasn't nervous when her feet brought her to the building. She wasn't nervous when she heard all the chatter from people her own age around her in a hurry only to escape the cold. She wasn't nervous as she went through those ill fated doors and she wasn't nervous as she came in close proximity to others around her. 

Lizzy had prepared herself for the return to school and had told herself that it wasn't as big of a deal as her mind was making it out to be. All she'd have to do was go, pay attention for once, do the work and get out of there. If it was so simple then why did her stomach feel as if it were about to leap into her mouth at any second? She dared to cast a look around.

Despite what she thought would happen which was people staring and pointing, everyone went about their business, scurrying past her to catch up with friends and towards lockers. This calmed her nerves a bit. Knowing that she wasn't going to be the hot topic of the day soothed her somewhat frazzled nerves. Lizzy made what was her first mandatory stop and that was to Mrs. Dupree, the principal's office.

She walked in the office that she thought was unnaturally bright with fluorescent lighting and took a peak around. It was almost virtually deserted save for the few students who wandered in for this reason or that. Lizzy stepped up to the secretary praying that this day would be over soon.

"Um, I'm here to see Principal Dupree."

The woman behind the desk looked from her computer screen and rested soft brown eyes on her. For a minute Lizzy felt like she was under a microscope.

"Yes, principal Dupree is waiting for you in her office. You can go on in," she said.

Lizzy brought her finger to her mouth and unconsciously bit at her nail. Before she could walk in the direction of the principal's office she heard the secretary clear her throat. Lizzy turned back around to face the woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss Elizabeth," she said quietly.

Lizzy imagined that what had happened to her uncle had wound up on the news. Nancy, not wanting her exposed to that with everything that she was going through had left the television off in the apartment and Lizzy hadn't bothered to turn it on. News stations had called Nancy numerous times to line up interviews for Lizzy but Nancy had refused to answer the calls. For this Lizzy was all too grateful but it did not stop the fact that she would have to face the public sometime.

Lizzy did the only thing she could do for the moment and that was nod. She turned back to the principal's door and gave a short knock before opening it. The woman she had sworn to rebel against was sitting behind her great oak desk writing with a rich appearing pen. She didn't even look up when Lizzy knocked.

"Come in Miss Montgomery and have a seat. I want to talk to you before your first class starts."

Lizzy took the seat in front of the desk after she sat her backpack on the side of the chair. After a few seconds Mrs. Dupree put down her pen and turned her attention to Lizzy. Again Lizzy had that feeling she was under a microscope.

"First off I want to say on behalf of everyone at the school that we are sorry for the loss of your uncle," Mrs. Dupree said somewhat stiffly.

It seemed Lizzy had lost her voice for the moment being because all she could do was nod. The words being offered to her meant nothing whatsoever.

"With what you are going through naturally I'm worried."

Lizzy doubted that.

"I would like to recommend that you speak with the schools counselor Mr. Gilbert," said Dupree.

Lizzy sputtered at the idea of seeing a counselor. Like that would be anything she would do or agree to. A counselor wasn't going to help her in the slightest way. All they did was scrutinize her thoughts and feelings, pointing out what was normal and what was not.

"I don't need to speak to Mr. Gilbert," Lizzy said finding her voice. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Dupree shook her head. "I don't see how you could be. Your uncle was murdered, _brutally _I might add and you…"

She hammered on but Lizzy droned her out. She could not believe the woman sitting before her was telling her that she shouldn't be fine. She could not believe that this woman was speaking to her like she had known her for years. What had happened was none of this woman's business and if she wanted to handle her feelings in silence she could do so because they were her feelings. She curled her hands angrily around the arms of the chair.

Lizzy only saw the mouth belonging to her principal moving as her anger continued to flare.

"I don't want to talk to Mr. Gilbert," Lizzy interrupted harshly.

This drew Principal Dupree aback. The woman guessed maybe she had crossed the line a bit but she needed to make sure no extra baggage would be brought into the campus. Today's teenagers were now more unpredictable than before. Lizzy had been an unacceptable student from day one and she did not want her to cause more trouble than she usually did.

"Be that as it may you show any signs of misbehavior and I will insist that you do see Mr. Gilbert. You're grades are horrible and most of all your teachers report that you do not participate in any of the class activities," said principal Dupree.

Lizzy looked down at the floor and began biting the nails on her right hand.

"I don't want to expel you but you've got to shape up if you want to graduate on time." Principal Dupree could not stress this enough.

Lizzy felt like nodding her head rigorously and waving a hand at the woman but she remained still and biting her nails. She already established the small fact that she had to shape up her act. Lizzy was already going down that road; she didn't need to be constantly reminded of it. The bell rang making Lizzy jerk forward unexpectedly. Her eyes shot to the woman before her silently asking her was she done.

"Go ahead Miss Montgomery but I want to hear nothing but good things about you from now on," principal Dupree said waving her off.

Lizzy made a beeline from the office to her locker and put in her combination. Dusty books and a drawing of a skull surrounded by a bunch of roses greeted her. Her locker was probably the most unused in all of the school, but today she was going to put the metal compartment to use. She deposited the first few books she was going to need into her backpack and shuffled off to her first class.

Walking into English, she expected eyes to bear down on her and examine her. She expected these eyes to strip away everything she had left and leave her feeling weak and emotional, but that didn't happen. She walked into her first hour and everyone went about their business preparing for class, handing in homework in the black bin, goofing around. Lizzy let out an audible sigh and took up where she usually sat in the classroom, at the back.

She dumped her backpack on the floor close by her leg and pulled out a notebook. Her full intent was to actually do and complete some work.

'_Won't everyone be proud of me,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

The clearing of a throat brought her attention from her notebook. A girl with big bug eyes and pig tails that made her look five years younger was sitting next to her. Lizzy glanced at her momentarily to acknowledge her and then looked back to the blue notebook on her desk.

"I-I saw what happened on the news," the girl said in a somewhat squeaky sounding voice.

Lizzy turned back towards the girl but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry about what happened, not just about your uncle but-but your whole family."

At that point Lizzy had enough. It wasn't that she thought the girl pitied her. It was that she had brought up things that she did not want to have to deal with. Her whole family was gone and it was just her. Lizzy muttered a thanks to the girl and the final bell rang signaling the start of class.

Surprisingly to her, she had got numerous condolences and it amazed her that others actually cared enough to say something to her. Lizzy had always floated through life thinking no one cared about her, that she would always be alone but today proved otherwise. People came up to her, spoke to her, asked her if she needed anything. All of a sudden it seemed stupid to sit in the back of classes hiding away from everyone all those years. All of a sudden it felt like trying to make herself disappear had been pointless.

Lizzy amazed by how much people seemed to care, walked through the halls of her high school feeling better about herself. She no longer felt the need to blend into the background and although having to engage in a little conversation with others made her feel weird she didn't feel like an outcast anymore. This didn't mean that she was just going to dive right into the social scene. It just didn't feel like a constant weight pressing down on her. It was with this newfound lightness that Lizzy stepped into the cafeteria with a backpack full of books weighed down on her back.

The smell that had been emitting from the cafeteria gave her no hope of getting a good lunch so instead she opted for vending machine snacks to stave off hunger. Quite calmly she waited in the small line for the machines. Her intentions for the next forty-five minutes of lunch were running through her head. She had planned on getting a head start on the assignments that she so desperately needed to make up. All her slacking off had set her back at least a month. If she wanted to progress onward in life here was where she was going to have to start.

Lizzy was going to have to work her way through six textbooks and tons of worksheets until all would be right with her academic wise. Coming up to the machine Lizzy dug out a dollars worth of quarters and plunged them into the slot. In a rush to pick a secluded table and get down to work she picked out the most appealing thing.

A5.

A Snickers bar.

She knew Nancy was trying to get her to eat healthier things but Lizzy needed a break from all the greens. Lizzy rocked back and forth on her heal and the metal ring ever so slowly began to spin around to free her chocolate treat. On the verge about complaining how slow the machine was moving the ring stopped to leave the Snickers hanging on for dear life.

"Damn," Lizzy hissed and hit her palm against the glass.

Her day had been going so smoothly.

"Go figure something this dumb would happen to me," she said. She balled up her fist and continued to pound hard against the machine's glass trying to liberate her candy bar.

"Hey lemme help you."

That voice was all too familiar to Lizzy. She seized ramming her fist into the glass and followed the voice to the person. Her face lightened a little at seeing who it was.

"Glenn," Lizzy cautiously spoke.

There stood Glenn, the guy who had tried to speak to her right after her suspension and had invited her over to his house at the small diner. His tan was fading but he still reminded her of a surfer who sported highly fashionable Abercrombie & Fitch shirts when he wasn't catching waves or hanging ten. Glenn rocked the vending machine with strength Lizzy did not have. Lizzy had stepped back and watched Glenn who had to be a foot taller than her work his masculine magic on the machine. It didn't take too much more of shaking the machine to set the candy bar free.

"Thanks," Lizzy said picking the bar up from the slot. She held up the candy with a half smile to show her appreciation and began to scout out an empty table.

Finding not one empty table but one with just one other person she began to walk in it's direction. Glenn fell into step beside her, sinking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm-"

"If you say sorry for your loss I'll be forced to rip your tongue out.," Lizzy interrupted.

'_Hmm, seem to be making that threat a little too often,' _she thought.

"I'm offering my condolences," Glenn quickly changed.

Lizzy glared. She knew everyone meant well but she was sick of hearing everyone say it.

"At first I thought you stood me up or somethin'," Glenn said as they took seats at the mostly deserted table.

"Huh?" Not having any clue to what he was talking about she relinquished her backpack from her back and unwrapped her candy bar.

"I'd invited you over. Remember? I gave you my phone number," Glenn looked wide eyed at her. He wasn't going to blame her if she forgot, after all she had been through a lot, more than he'd ever been in his life.

"Oh yeah," Lizzy said around the candy in her mouth and nodded. She took out paper, a pen and her math textbook. "Sorry I was a bit preoccupied with waking up to find my dead uncle and all."

Glenn hung his head in shame for sounding like he didn't care. He only wanted her to know that it was okay.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you if you need a friend or someone to talk to my door is always open."

Lizzy felt awkward so decided to hide this by doing some long overdue math.

"Well don't keep your door open too long," she said while writing her name down on paper. "You don't wanna get robbed."

Glenn smiled widely and got up to walk away and leave Lizzy to her math. Before he could get lost in the cafeteria crowd Lizzy called his name.

"Hey Glenn."

Glenn stopped and turned back around.

"Thanks." It was all Lizzy said before turning her focus back onto the math in front of her.

-------------------------

Lizzy struggled to unlock the door of her current place of living. Her arms were laden with books and folders from school. The amount of work that she had to play catch up on was incredible, but if she wanted to see hide or tail of a diploma she'd have to buckle down. There'd be no more moping in the back of classes or sleeping during study hall. Old habit would have to be banished and she'd have to forget about the things going on in her life for the moment.

She was pushing herself to keep a clear head about everything, all the while feeling more than a little overwhelmed and exhausted. A second chance was nothing to screw up especially since Lizzy knew that she wouldn't be given another one. Finally making her way into the apartment she rushed into her room and hastily dropped the books on her bed. Her arms felt the fatigue of carrying what felt like dozens of text books. Simple tiredness could not deter her from what planned on doing for the rest of the afternoon.

Lizzy freed her backpack from her back, got cozy on the floor and prepared to tackle her multitude of school work. Her goal was to put a significant dent in everything to show her teachers that she was serious about getting back on track. It was with all positive thoughts that Lizzy began to plow through her American History assignments. Lizzy worked diligently until her hand hurt from writing and her eyes burned from reading text and question after question. She did not stop until a soft knock met her ears.

"Hey there."

Nancy stood outside Lizzy's door and observed the scattered papers and books strewn about the floor.

"Waging war on your backpack," she asked with a comical tone.

Lizzy took a brief moment to stretch during the interruption. She hadn't even heard Nancy come through the door.

"Nope, this is all makeup work." Lizzy could practically feel Nancy's eyes bug out.

"All of that is makeup work," Nancy asked with disbelief lacing through her voice.

"Yep, 'fraid so."

Lizzy resumed her homework while Nancy taken a short minute to observe all the papers littered around the room. She didn't know how Lizzy could've let herself get so behind in school. Nancy saw how tired Lizzy appeared and old thoughts that maybe the teen should talk to someone came rearing back.

"Well, I bought home some takeout so come on and grab a bite to eat." Nancy pulled away from the door expecting to hear Lizzy's tired feet dragging after her. She was a bit surprised to hear her not follow. Nancy thought Lizzy would enjoy a break from school work which in her day she had always found to be a bit mundane.

"Uhh, no thanks I wanna finish this up."

The sound of her pen scribbling across paper was the only thing that could be heard for the moment. Since Lizzy did not hear Nancy walk away she looked back towards the door. A serious expression was set on the woman's face. Her stern eyes made Lizzy drop her pen.

"I want you to eat something. It isn't good for you to fill up on cereal all the time."

To appease the woman Lizzy got up and followed her to the kitchen. Lizzy did not want to upset the one person who had granted her shelter after the murder of her uncle. Nancy sat down at the kitchen island and passed Lizzy a carton of chicken a la Wong's Chinese Takeout. Before Lizzy hadn't been too hungry but once the aroma of Chinese Takeout filled her nostrils her stomach felt all too empty. Grabbing up a set of chopsticks she began to devour what was in her front never noticing that Nancy was watching her.

The woman's mind was thinking of strategic ways of voicing her opinion to Lizzy, how to tell a well tempered strong minded girl that she needed help. She needed the kind of help that Nancy could not give her herself but could provide. Nancy watched the teenager stuff heaps of chicken and rice into her mouth with no regards to what didn't make it into her mouth. It didn't take much for her to decide what to do. She was going to be as straight forward with Lizzy, as straight forward as the path the chopsticks trailed to Lizzy's lips.

She had learned that Lizzy was not a person who liked to be lied to or coddled.

"Lizzy we need to talk."

"'Bout what," Lizzy said around a mouthful of rice. She did not bother to look up.

"About you."

Lizzy felt her stomach drop and her heart stop. All sorts of scenarios were running through her head.

What if Nancy thought the living arrangements wouldn't work out?

What if she no longer liked her?

What if she felt that she didn't have time for a teenager?

All these thoughts ran through Lizzy's mind. She set down her carton of food and chopsticks and faced the woman.

Some what glad that she had Lizzy's undivided attention Nancy started up. "I think you should talk to someone…about what you're going through."

Already Lizzy did not like where this was going. She stared at the woman almost lost for words.

"If you spoke with someone I know it'd make you feel better."

Lizzy shook her head angrily. "Not you too. Did my principal call you?"

"What? No. I just think-"

"Forget it Nancy," Lizzy stood from her stool trying hard to keep her cool. "Look I appreciate everything you're doing for me but I don't need to see a shrink. I'm not talkin' to a stranger who knows nothing about me!"

Lizzy went to her room leaving Nancy with a look of pure confusion and sorrow on her face.

A/N: I apologize if this chapter was full of nothing and boring but I promise you the next chapter will be filled with excitement! Review please.


	31. Distractions and Homework Help

A/N: I know that at the end of the war in the book Legolas let Arod run free back to Rohan and in the movie Arod refused to enter the Paths of the Dead, but I am using my creative license to bring him back. Sorry this took me a while. Just to let you guys know, in the next chapter will reveal information to questions that I know has been frustrating people. Hell, it's been frustrating me. Also, to those who are reading my other story, that chapter will be up hopefully in the near future. I'm attempting to take my time on that chapter to make it much better than the last.

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Distractions and Homework Help

"You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing. I wove my webs for you because I liked you. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies. By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that."

_E.B. White Charlotte, "Charlotte's Web_

Lizzy felt frustration coarse through her as she stared at her Trig homework.

This was important.

If she didn't catch up with this work there'd be no cap and gown for her, no diploma. Year after year she just barely got by in school, but this year didn't look so bright even with the extensions granted to her. Doubt about finishing all the work began to settle itself in the pit of her stomach.

Lizzy sat on the floor in her room at the base of her bed Indian style. The math textbook was in her lap and school papers were once again littered around her. The conversation she had with Nancy she was trying to block out with more important things, things like homework. As a consequence of trying to block out the conversation about talking to a counselor and cram in trigonometry, her head began to pound. The teenager dropped her pencil into the fold of her textbook and brought her fingers up to her forehead.

"Maybe I'm working too hard at this," Lizzy mumbled while rubbing her forehead.

She shook her head as if to erase what she had just said. If she wanted to achieve anything to make not just herself happy or proud but her mother as well, if she wanted to show Nancy that taking her in wasn't for nothing then she was going to have to work her ass off. In her book there would be no such thing as working too hard, only not working hard enough. Lizzy recaptured her pencil, wiped away the doubt she had and began to once more struggle her way through mounds of homework.

For the moment, all the problems around her disappeared. She made them leave her alone so that she could complete the task she put before herself. She started making her priorities bigger than her problems. It was a factor that kept her going. It was something her mother would be proud of and Lizzy didn't need her to be there to know so.

Nancy scrubbed at the spot of sweet and sour sauce on the countertop of the kitchen island. The damned spot seemed to have hardened beyond belief and she had long since given up scrubbing because she wanted to see a clean counter. Now she was scrubbing out of anger towards herself. Nancy knew she'd screwed up with Lizzy the moment she suggested that maybe she should speak with the counselor. Nancy realized that Lizzy needed to feel like she was not being backed into a corner.

She needed to have some semblance of control why couldn't that be whether or not she spoke to her school's counselor? Nancy, finally having conquered the sticky spot of sauce, moved onto all the rice that had accumulated on the countertop. Nancy only wanted Lizzy to understand that talking to a counselor should be an open option for her. She never meant to anger her. That was the last thing Nancy wanted to do.

She threw the dishrag into the sink filled with water and sighed. She wanted to go into Lizzy's room and apologize; set the record straight so to speak. Something told her that Lizzy needed space for the moment though. When Lizzy was ready she would be there for her. It was approaching ten o' clock quickly and Nancy decided it was best to turn in for the night.

The amount of stress she was feeling was beginning to take its toll. With what felt like heavy feet, the woman walked around the spacious living room and switched off all the lights. Stifling a yawn, Nancy shuffled down the hall to check on Lizzy.

'_It's the least I can do,'_ Nancy thought feeling somewhat useless.

She came to the door and opened it just a crack, which was enough to peak in. She viewed a conked out Lizzy, her head resting against her bed, papers and a textbook in her lap.

"What a sight," Nancy whispered with a half smile.

She opened the door all the way and moved inside to turn out the light. Before she got a chance to flip the switch the phone gave a shrill ring. Nancy silently cursed and quickly closed the door to Lizzy's room so as to not wake her.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Nancy mumbled and shuffled back down the hall to get to the loud and exasperating phone.

She turned on the lamp that sat next to the phone and then answered what she found to be a very annoying device for the moment.

"Hello."

At the hard and official sounding voice on the other end Nancy's mood quickly changed from being bothered to being concerned.

"Yes, this is Nancy Hartley."

With each second that passed the concerned face that Nancy had became more apparent and more etched into her features. As what was being said to her sank in she found her way to the sofa and sat down.

"Are you positive," Nancy spoke after a minute of retaining information. Out of major bouts of worry Nancy wrinkled the hem of her shirt. The hand that was holding the phone was beginning to sweat making the plastic of the phone take on an oily feel.

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it an-and get back to you. Yes, thank you."

Nancy hit the end button and settled herself further into the couch. Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore complicated then they already were, they did.

* * *

Ellesa walked through the palace halls with a purpose. This purpose made her steps more quick, more desperate to find their target. This single objective took Ellesa's mind from her work that morning so much to the point where she thought nothing about the tasks being performed. To others Ellesa appeared to go about her chores around the palace in somewhat of a daze. Truth be told, Ellesa's mind was far away, lost in the time where she had not even three days ago spent with Lizzy picking apples. 

She just kept going over that afternoon and what Lizzy had admitted to her. Ellesa stopped short in front of the library doors; the one where they all usually gathered in. There was no elven prince in sight. Ellesa had checked Legolas' usual favorite places to be and so far had come up short. Deciding not to give up so easily, Ellesa stepped into the library and proceeded to look behind shelves of books.

Lizzy had of course made Ellesa promise to never again bring up what Ellesa thought was a fateful kiss. Of course, Ellesa was not going to speak of it….at least not to Lizzy. It was sort of scandalous she realized but certain technicalities had to be taken into account. At least that was what Ellesa thought.

After not locating Legolas behind numerous mahogany bookshelves she stepped from the library and thought of the next possible place Legolas could be. She had already ventured to his room, looked in the dining hall, checked his study, the indoor gardens, the weapons room and the men's bath--secretly of course. Ellesa was beginning to think that he was avoiding the world for the day. She knew that he was not with his father because Thranduil had barricaded himself in his study with the general of Mirkwood's army, Elrendor's father. That had to be Ellesa's answer, that Legolas was simply hiding. This was not to deter her though.

"Ellesa!"

Ahead of her came Elrendor and Renomere both carrying their bows and quivers of arrows. This could either be a positive thing in Ellesa's case.

"Elrendor. Renomere," Ellesa said, walking quickly to them. "Please tell me the two of you are coming from patrolling."

Elrendor shook his head. "The archery field. We were getting some practice in."

At seeing a somewhat irritated and distressed look pass onto Ellesa's facial expressions, Elrendor furrowed his brow.

He asked her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is at all wrong." Ellesa fought back the urge to dart past them and continue on her small quest. Luckily logic broke the urge and Ellesa realized the source for all her answers stood before her in the glorious forms of Elrendor and Renomere. A smile broke out on her face. Perhaps her search time would be cut short.

Renomere did not like the sudden smile that had waltzed its way onto Ellesa's face. He sensed that the women before him was concealing something. What it was he had yet to find out.

"Have you two by any chance seen Legolas?"

The question was innocent enough but Renomere picked out the tone in Ellesa's voice. It was somewhat higher than usual and the way she stood before them was not quite right. Ellesa seemed more anxious than usual. While Renomere occupied himself with noticing the different anomalies in Ellesa, Elrendor remained oblivious to her demeanor.

"Legolas? Of co-"

"No! No!" Renomere interrupted Elrendor. He stepped closer to Ellesa looking her firmly in the face.

"She has a glint in her eye," he spoke back to Elrendor.

"What are you on about Renomere." Elrendor felt confusion lace through him at the unknown behavior of his friend.

"I only wish to know where Legolas is. I need to speak with him," Ellesa said ingenuously.

Renomere shook his head not believing a word out of the maiden's mouth. He was an expert in catching lying people and others with hidden agendas. Renomere took Ellesa by the hand.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" And without waiting for an answer from Elrendor, Renomere pulled Ellesa into what was lucky enough to be an empty room.

"Ellesa, what in Eru's name are you up to?"

Ellesa decided the best way in dealing with Renomere was to feign confusion for the moment.

"I know not what you speak of."

Renomere dropped his bow in the nearest corner of the barren room and turned back to Ellesa. He wagged a finger at her and smirked.

"You have a glint in your eye and knowledge of something in your head."

Ellesa stood her ground and mentally willed Renomere to disregard whatever her was trying to get her to speak on.

"I've no glint in my eye Renomere. You are being simply ridiculous and you are also wasting your time."

Renomere shook his head ignoring the last of Ellesa's words. "I my friend know when a woman is up to something. Miraculously women always seem to have a glint in their eye when they are up to what I like to believe is no good and you," Renomere placed his hands on Ellesa's shoulders and whispered his next words.

"You dear Ellesa have a glint."

Ellesa shook her shoulders free of Renomere's grasp and frowned.

"What do you know," Renomere asked with suspicion. He crossed his arms over his chest regarding Ellesa closely.

Ellesa mimicked Renomere's pose and hardened her features. The two stared at each other for a few intense seconds before Ellesa had enough and could take no more. She had never been one to keep a front. Her mother had always said it took much more energy to keep something from someone than just to be truthful.

"Alright. Alright." Ellesa sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit in defeat. "But you mustn't say a word of this to anyone."

Finally feeling like he was getting somewhere with Ellesa, Renomere readily agreed.

"I know about Legolas and Lizzy."

It was the first time in many moments where Renomere was lost for words. Ellesa's revelation was nothing new to him but it seemed to echo through the empty room. All of a sudden Renomere felt his mouth go dry and a wave of discomfort filter through the area like storm clouds invading a beautifully clear day. Renomere turned his head from Ellesa and massaged his neck with a hand. He had an inkling to what Ellesa might be on about but this…

"Ellesa, that is only a humorous rumor spoken from the mouths of those with nothing better to do but to obtain gossip."

Renomere felt quite proud with what he had said, Ellesa on the other hand was not believing it. She stepped closer to Renomere with narrowed eyes.

"It is no rumor and you know it," Ellesa said.

"Oh, I know it? _I know it_? If you have not noticed Legolas and Lizzy only tolerate each other," Renomere whispered forcefully.

"You are lying. I know Legolas told you what happened just as Lizzy told me! After they left the ball they went-"

Ellesa's words were interrupted by Renomere's hand. Quickly getting angered Ellesa removed Renomere's hand from her mouth and gave him a small shove.

"What in Valar's name is wrong with you," Ellesa seethed.

"I should ask you the same question. What if someone overheard you? Your voice is not exactly low."

Ellesa ignored Renomere and let a large smile creep onto her face. "So you admit it then. You admit that Legolas did tell you."

Renomere rolled his eyes. He should have known he would not be able to get around Ellesa. Sometimes the woman was too sharp for him.

Renomere sighed, "Ellesa what are you planning to do?"

Ellesa perked at the fact that Renomere knew about their two friends even though he had not said so in words. She wanted to know more of what he knew. Maybe Renomere knew more about what had happened than she did. Ellesa wanted to compare stories, gather more information but looking at Renomere she knew he would do nothing of the sort. At least not willingly.

Renomere enjoyed pursuing women and was not about to help a friend gain a long term relationship unless that was something that was desired, but in this case he knew absolutely nothing of the sort.

"All I want is for Legolas to speak with Lizzy. Knowing those two they will pretend the whole thing never happened," Ellesa said waving her hands in the air.

"What is the harm in that?"

Renomere's reply earned him a swift hit in the arm.

"What was that for," Renomere asked rubbing his arm and glaring at Ellesa.

"You know very well what that was for," Ellesa spoke austerely. "I think those two have something between them.

Renomere shook his head at Ellesa's stern tone. He did not at all think that where Ellesa was heading was a good idea. Although he could not deny that there was something between those two albeit something buried beneath many layers of complicity, he could not bring himself to hinder Ellesa. She obviously saw hope for those two and who was he to say that there was none? He was no expert in matters pertaining to the heart as much as he liked to think so.

If Ellesa wished to try and get them together he was not going to stand in her way.

"The stables, Legolas he is in the stables," Renomere drowned out.

He did not know what the outcome was going to be but he did admire the enthusiasm Ellesa seemed to be putting forth, even though he had a feeling it would become irritating in the near future.

Ellesa smiled and kissed Renomere on the cheek. "Thank you! And you will see that all this was not for nothing." Ellesa rushed from the room even more giddy about persuading Legolas to talk with Lizzy.

Renomere watched her all but run from him and the room.

"Women," he muttered moving to pick up his bow.

--------------------------

Lizzy scrunched her eyes closed as she felt an intense light on her face. The pencil she had been using was still clutched loosely in her hand and a heavy weight was on her lap. Lizzy sat up from the soft mattress she had been taking a snooze on, dropped the pencil from her hand and rubbed her nose. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was. Being in Mirkwood gave her a completely different feeling than being anywhere else did.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at what was in her lap only to discover that her math book along with a few stray papers rested there. Lizzy filled her cheeks with air blew out frustrated. Wisps of hair flew up haphazardly, but for the moment she didn't care what she looked like.

"Great, I can't even catch a break in my sleep."

She felt like saying screw it all, but that was simply not on her list of options. Lizzy moved her book and papers from off her lap and turned towards the balcony doors in her room. Sunshine was coming in and welcomed her to bask beneath it, but as Lizzy glanced back to her textbook she knew that basking beneath the sun was going to be a no-no. By all means she should have been thankful for the extra hours she could spend working, but the urge to jump for joy was just not forth coming. Lizzy got up from the bed and walked to the balcony. A beautiful field of green lush grass came into sight.

It was the perfect image in which to picture one's self relaxing in.

"When I'm done. When I'm done. When I'm done." She turned from the balcony doors promising herself that once the math was over and done with she'd be lying in that very grass beneath that very sun soaking up some rays and using Mirkwood as a vacation spot.

Lizzy grabbed up everything she needed, stuck her pencil in her hair and left the room. She needed a less comfortable place to resume her work so that she wouldn't be tempted to take a nap or stare out of the window. She knew the perfect place that would guarantee her to pay attention, the library where she 'learned' etiquette from Ellesa and the gang. She felt pretty confident that she could navigate her way there without getting confused. The halls of Mirkwood's palace were becoming second nature to her.

Smiles of a polite nature along with curious looks greeted her as she walked down the corridor. Lizzy supposed the curious glances were because of her baggy sweater and ripped jeans, which were not appropriate for Mirkwood's hot weather. Lizzy hurried to the library and picked a table in the back of the spacious room. Plunking herself down in a chair she opened her math book arranged her papers and got to work. Just as she thought, the library was providing her with the perfectly dull atmosphere for working.

There was practically no on else in the library with her and the ones who were appeared so caught up in whatever book they were reading, they looked like they were going to be sucked into it. Seeing as nothing whatsoever was going to happen Trig was the only thing to keep her entertained.

Time felt like it was passing excruciatingly slow, but it in fact was moving as it normally did and always had. For whatever reason, Lizzy felt susceptible to every little thing around her while she worked. Papers out of place, the sun glinting at a certain angle, certain pricks she felt if she sat too still all attempted to distract her for a little while but she'd quickly fix the distractions and go back to work. She wanted to be done with the makeup work, but math was beginning to prove too hard. Lizzy hit a major bump in her road of numerous numbers.

She was stuck on number 23 and no matter what she did the calculations she performed weren't adding up to match the answer in the back of the book. Her old self would have skipped the entire thing, but if she actually wanted to pass…

Lizzy sighed and hit her head against her book. There was a window directly behind her and the sun was beginning to make her feel hot despite the fact that the room was quite cool. This only served in making her feel more angered about the situation she was in.

"Where is a math expert when you need one," Lizzy muttered under her breath.

She sloppily began flipping through pages as if that would help her figure out how to do the problem. Lizzy tugged on the dull red sweater that was succeeding in making her warm and rested her cheek in her hand.

"This blo-"

"Hello."

At the sound of the voice, Lizzy looked up from the book but didn't change her position. Her gray eyes scoped over the tall blonde elf before her and quickly dropped back to her book.

"Sorry I can't really chat right now. I'm sorta in the middle of something." She continued right on with arbitrarily flipping through the pages of her textbook.

A gentle thud hit her ears and again she looked up. On the table in front of her sat a bowl of deliciously plump looking strawberries that she hadn't noticed the elf had been holding before. Just looking at the bowl of fruit made her skin feel cooler. Straightening up, Lizzy took her eyes away from the fruit and looked at the elf she knew she didn't know.

"I can see that you are busy, so I will not hinder you for long," the elf said with a smile.

Lizzy couldn't help but notice that the elf before her had a deep scar running from the side of his forehead to his left temple. Her eyes must have stuck on the scar that the elf had because the unnamed elf cleared his throat. As if Lizzy had been broken from a small trance she shook her head slightly and apologized.

"You needn't apologize for your curiosity. It is alright."

Lizzy didn't know what to say to the elf, so she settled for staring until he made his reason for interrupting her apparent. The elf seemed to sense the question emitting from the young women and hastily began to explain his reason for being before her.

"I noticed that you appeared most uncomfortable sitting here and thought you would enjoy some nourishment. My name is Amrodel by the way."

The bowl of strawberries Lizzy thought was a nice gesture and Amrodel looked like a peaceful person. Distractions had been tugging at her from the very start, maybe this one wouldn't be so bad. Maybe a distraction was just what she needed.

-------------------------

Renomere had been true to his word when he had said Legolas was in the stables. Ellesa had found the prince there with Arod, his horse, brushing his brilliant gray-white mane. At the sight of him Ellesa wondered whether or not to disturb him. He appeared to be calm and at peace for the moment, which Ellesa knew were moments that were hard to come by. She couldn't hesitate in her decision because soon enough Legolas would notice her standing there.

Talking to him about Lizzy would not disturb him. This was a matter that did not deserve to be buried in the sand and simply forgotten about. This was a matter that Ellesa would not let fade with time. Pushing strands of blonde hair behind her ears and squaring her shoulders, Ellesa stepped away from the entrance and further into the stable.

"Ellesa, I was wondering when you were going to come in." Legolas halted in brushing Arod and looked up at Ellesa. He had known she was standing there watching him from the moment she had arrived. Her steps weren't as light as they should have been if she wanted to remain unnoticed. To be honest, Legolas knew it wouldn't have been long before someone sought him out, he was only glad it was a friend.

Ellesa decided to cut things straight to the point, no matter how Legolas might perceive it. "We need to talk Legolas."

Legolas dropped the smile from his face at the serious incline in Ellesa's voice. She had never spoken to him in that sort of manner.

"What of?"

"Lizzy."

Legolas grew more concerned. "What is wrong with her?" He stepped away from Arod and closer to Ellesa.

Ellesa couldn't contain her smile. Legolas wasn't at all attempting to hide his apparent concern for Lizzy and Ellesa found that as a positive thing, especially since she was going to speak to him about just that.

"Nothing is wrong with her," she quickly assured him. "The subject I need to speak with you about only pertains Lizzy."

Legolas did not need to sense anything to know that Ellesa felt this was important. "Alright."

He went back to Arod and made she he was secure in his stall. Then he led Ellesa from the stable and bid her to speak.

"Lizzy told me what happened the night of the ball." Ellesa revealed as they began to walk around the palace grounds. She held her breath for what Legolas' response would be. Despite her strong desire to speak to Legolas on the topic of a possible relationship it was not the most comfortable of subjects.

Legolas placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the clear blue sky. "She did, did she?"

Ellesa nodded. "She did."

"It does not surprise me."

"It doesn't?" Ellesa thought it would have. Lizzy was the most tight lipped person she knew. It would have surprised her if she had freely opened up to her about such a personal matter without being asked. Ellesa looked at Legolas' face in search of something to prove how he truly felt but was stone walled.

"No, it does not. I was actually wondering when someone was going to question me with all the rumors floating around. I listen to them you know."

'_It is hard not to listen to them,' _Ellesa thought. _'They are everywhere.'_

"So are you going to speak with her about what happened or are you going to ignore it all," Ellesa asked in a sort of lethargic tone.

Legolas thought the question was fair enough, simple enough to at least answer, so why did he feel so tongue tied at the moment? With a slight shake of his head he sighed. He knew the answer to why he could get no words out to answer Ellesa. He recalled the dream in which the innocence of Lizzy had visited him and asked him for his help. He knew not speaking to Lizzy about what had happened was not helping her at all and probably only serving to confuse her.

Answering Ellesa's question would require telling her the truth and it would also mean that he was coming to terms with the whole thing himself. One thing was certain and that was that he could no longer keep pretending that he had no feelings for Lizzy.

He ceased walking and dropped his arms to his sides.

"I want to speak with her about what transpired that night…" Legolas trailed off. He suddenly felt like he could no longer look Ellesa in the eye, so he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"You want to speak to her but…what?" Ellesa tried to gain Legolas' attention once more but failed. He simply would not look at her.

"But I haven't a clue what to say to her."

Ellesa laughed and began walking again. At hearing Ellesa's laughter Legolas looked up surprised and began walking to catch up with her. He did not think his predicament to be the least bit humorous. But looking at Ellesa it apparently was.

"Legolas, you are prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne, son of the great Thranduil and was once a member of the fellowship of the Ring. Do not tell me you can not speak to one girl about how you feel."

"It is not as easy as you speak," Legolas protested.

"Yes and I suppose letting the matter eat at you is much simpler." Ellesa led the way through a set of doors and they walked into the palace unaware of where they were going. Only the discussion they were having was occupying their minds.

"What do you propose I say," Legolas' voice was much more hushed now that he was indoors where more could hear him.

"I can not tell you what to say," Ellesa responded softly. She saw Legolas' shoulders slump and patted his back.

"It is only Lizzy my friend. The worst she will do is curse." Ellesa thought for a minute. "Then again she may hit you. Perhaps you should think very wisely and carefully on what you say to her."

Legolas frowned at what Ellesa said. She was not making him want to speak with Lizzy when she came up with scenarios such as those she had said. Ellesa did not want to discourage him with negative thought of how Lizzy might respond so she decided to put in some wise thoughts for Legolas to mull over. She stopped walking once more and faced the prince, making him mimic her actions.

"I can tell you this. Lizzy's life is too short for you to take your time. I am sorry but as frank and cold hearted I may seem it is the truth. "

Legolas said nothing. Lizzy's life expectancy was not the problem, it was not even an issue. His father had brought to light the fact that the book Gandalf had found about what was most likely on Lizzy or those like her had told of her becoming immortal. What was an issue was whether or not she decided to stay in her own world. The sound of loud laughter hovered threw the halls making both Ellesa and Legolas look at each other with curious stares.

"The laughter is coming from the library," said Ellesa.

There was only one person who dared to be loud in a library, well two but the laughter was definitely coming from a female and Renomere was not female.

Legolas sighed. "Lizzy."

---------------------------

Lizzy tried to calm her laughter so as to not attract anymore glares from those few in the library. She was finding it very difficult though.

"So that's how you got that scar? You fell off of your horse drunk in nothing but your underwear and your head collided with a rock?"

"I certainly did. I find it funny that how you reacted was the exact same way everyone I tell the story to has," Amrodel said. Glee was in his brown eyes. He enjoyed talking immensely with this human. She seemed to be filled with so much more life than anyone he had encountered around Mirkwood and none of it appeared false nor just a mask she pulled out to hide behind.

"Friends don't let friends ride horses drunk in their underwear," Lizzy said smiling.

"Yes some friend I have."

She plucked a strawberry from the bowl. "How come you don't just use that special cream you elves got?" Lizzy popped the strawberry in her mouth and waited for the answer.

"I like to wear my scars like badges," Amrodel explained.

"Oh. I was going to say Legolas gave some to me and the stuff worked well, but since you like to parade your scars around for all to see….oh well, its your prerogative." Lizzy reached for another strawberry.

Amrodel took the quick second to think of all the rumors that were going around the palace about Lizzy and the prince. He had never been one to follow the ridiculous things and he certainly had not come over to speak with Lizzy to find out whether there was any truth to any of them but curiosity captured the best of him.

"Legolas? You and the prince must be really close."

If there was ever an underlying meaning to a statement, there was one in that one. Unfortunately it sailed way over Lizzy's head. She was being too preoccupied with putting up with the sun shining directly on her neck. The strawberries had helped a bit in cooling her insides, but on the outside was a whole different story. She could've gone back to her room and changed into some much lighter clothing but she didn't feel up to going way back there.

"I guess you could say we're friends, yeah." Lizzy tugged her arm from her sleeve and then the other and soon the rest of her sweater was up and over her head.

'_Thank god I invested in camisoles,' _Lizzy thought. The cool air in the room felt like heaven to her bare arms and she closed her eyes in relief. When she opened them she found Amrodel staring at her. She wrinkled her brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

She thought, _'What's up with him.' _It was a thought she was about to vocalize because she was beginning to feel a little self conscious and irked, but a certain elf interrupted.

Laughter from Lizzy could only be counted as of two things; good or bad. Both Legolas and Ellesa hoped it wasn't the latter of the two. The two of them walked a quick pace to the library's entrance and looked inside. They spotted Lizzy in the very back of the library sitting with Amrodel. A grin bigger than the day and so bright that it rivaled the sun was on Lizzy's face.

A cold feeling over took Legolas. It was very much foreign to him, this feeling. It was a mixture of anger, confusion and something else he could not identify. It made his head take on a clouded feeling and his skin tingle. Ellesa was saying something to him but he did not hear her. Legolas' crystal blue eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

'_Nothing Amrodel said could have been that funny,' _was the prince's angry thought.

Amrodel, Legolas knew to be a healer and often had gone to him when he sustained various injuries from archery and what not. Everyone knew Amrodel to keep to himself and he often did not join in activities in town, nor to parties hosted by the king. So what had possessed him to speak to Lizzy? He knew not the answer to why Amrodel had shown an interest in Lizzy but he did not have a good feeling about the whole thing.

"Legolas are you at _all listening to me?" _Ellesaplaced her hands on her hips and looked at the stock-still prince before her.

Legolas managed to pry himself from looking at Amrodel and Lizzy and turned back to Ellesa.

"What?"

"I said," Ellesa sighed but was interrupted again as Legolas' eyes darted back to Lizzy and Amrodel. This time his facial features grew serious and he made his way over to them. Ellesa stood there speechless and only could manage to watch Legolas' form enter the library. She had had enough and decided it was best to let whatever was going to happen transpire.

He had witnessed her grasp the hem of her top and as if in slow motion lift it over her head. What she had on underneath showed more of her that he would have liked anyone to see he decided as he made his way over to the table that Lizzy occupied. Legolas walked towards the two and stopped besides a gawking Amrodel. Clearing his throat, he looked pointedly at Amrodel when he did not acknowledge his presence. Amrodel looked up and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Prince," Amrodel said completely surprised.

Lizzy wasn't as enthusiastic about Legolas' presence but did manage a 'hello elf boy'.

For the moment Legolas ignored Lizzy's half hearted greeting and focused all his attention on Amrodel. He hadn't like the way the healer had been staring at Lizzy's over exposed skin.

"I need to speak with Elizabeth."

Lizzy frowned at the proper use of her name and was about to call Legolas on it but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face. His look made her concerned so she decided it was best to not butt in. Instead she sat back in her chair and observed him.

"Alright," Amrodel nodded.

Legolas waited for Amrodel to leave but when it was apparent that he was making no attempt to do so Legolas scowled and said, "Alone."

Amrodel nodded once more and left as swiftly as he could. Legolas watched him go before turning back to Lizzy. She was watching him with a concerned look. It made him trade in his frown for that of a small grin in hopes of dispelling any worry that might have plagued her.

"Nothings wrong is it?"

Too many things had been happening to Lizzy as of late. She had to know.

Legolas took up Amrodel's seat and shook his head. "Nothing that is serious, but do you not feel a little….exposed," Legolas asked referring to her top half being only dressed in a camisole, something he had never before seen on a woman.

"What was up with you and Amrodel then?" Lizzy overlooked Legolas' question. She had already figured out that some of the clothes that she thought were normal would probably freak an elf out. She was much more interested in the apparent hostility between the two male elves.

"There is nothing 'up' as you say with Amrodel and I. I only wished to speak with you."

"Oookay," said Lizzy. She decided to pay no attention to the fact that he could have spoken to her with Amrodel there.

Legolas was weird and she had decided that when she first met him. Lizzy slid aside the bowl the contained a few scare strawberries and pulled her Trig book back towards her. While she waited for Legolas to speak she stared at the math problems that had continued to give her trouble. It was time to hop back to it anyway. With a heavy sigh she tried focusing her eyes on the printed numbers.

Legolas found himself examining every detail of Lizzy so as he sat before her. Her skin was slightly in the process of transitioning from being pale to tan, a consequence of spending tome beneath Middle Earth's sun. She also was not as gaunt as when he had first met her. When his gaze fell to a highly inappropriate place he stopped himself. Clearing his throat and quickly closing his eyes, he hoped that would rid his head of thoughts best thought behind closed doors and alone but it did not.

He needed a distraction.

"What is it that holds your attention so? He switched his attention to the papers and thick book in front of Lizzy.

"Right now, its nothing. Hey, are elves any good with numbers?" Lizzy did not wait for Legolas to respond before sliding her math book towards the elf.

Quite frankly Legolas welcomed any distraction he could he could get. He righted the large book so that he could read it properly and delved into what it said. Lizzy watched as Legolas' eyes darted over what she supposed were directions on how to do the problem. She brought her fingers to her lips and began biting her nails, a habit she had always had. Lizzy hoped Legolas understood this, she didn't want to have to stay after school for extra help, nor did she want to have to sign up for a tutor.

"There seems to be a number of problems here," Legolas said looking up from the book. "Are you having trouble with them all?"

Lizzy shook her head. "Only the number 23."

Legolas looked at the problem she was referring to and thought on it for a minute. "Do you have any parchment?"

"Parchment," Lizzy mouthed with a confused expression. When it finally clicked she hastily slid over a piece of paper with her scribbles on it, and a pencil. Legolas accepted the items without looking up. When he went to write down the apparent answer he picked up the pencil and examined it.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and said, "Geez elf boy you write with it!"

Glances of anger were thrown her way by those who were in the library.

"It does not look like what we use for writing," Legolas said taking his eyes from the pencil and beginning to write on the paper.

"Yeah I've got a idea of what you guys use."

Feathers and inkwells came to Lizzy's mind.

"What do you not understand about the number 23?" Legolas frowned. "All you need to do is perform simple addition, subtraction…" At the look Lizzy was giving him he stopped his words. He remembered the scenarios Ellesa had said about Lizzy hitting him. A scene in the library was not something Legolas wanted to create.

"It's more than just that." Lizzy reached for the paper. "And don't talk to me like I-I'm beneath you and you're _so _much smarter than me."

"I was not—"

"Shh!"

Lizzy scanned Legolas' neat handwriting to see what he came up with. Her eyes went wide. The answer Legolas had come up with matched the answer in the back of the book. Thoughts of roping Legolas into doing the rest of her homework came to mind. She expected him to get the right answer.

"15.8? How the hell did you get 15.8?"

Again, more glances were cast her way as she spoke a bit too loud. Lizzy ignored them. Legolas took up the paper that held all of Lizzy's answers and scanned the one that had been giving her trouble.

"Here," he tapped the place where she had gone wrong with a long finger.

Lizzy leaned forward to see what he was talking about.

"You should have divided here, instead you multiplied."

That's when her light bulb turned on and everything wasn't covered in shadows anymore. The teenager sat back in her chair, her grey eyes never leaving the paper. Legolas had saved her a multitude of time, and it seemed that he was always doing something nice for her, even if he did add in his little snobbish elf ways sometimes. Her brain told her that that was what friends did for each other, nice things; but she felt something else. Her eyes drifted from the paper back to him. They ogled him for a second before Lizzy snapped herself out of it. She felt weird and the feeling was very unusual to her.

It reminded her of the time…

"Thanks Legolas."

Legolas nodded. He had not forgotten why he had come to Lizzy. It had hovered around his head even before Ellesa had brought it up with him. He knew that he would eventually have to talk her. Now still it did not feel like the right time.

"Lizzy I want to talk to you except…"Legolas looked around the library. He wanted to speak to her somewhere more private where no ears could over hear him. "I wish to speak with you in private."

Lizzy gulped and opened her mouth but no words would emerge. Lucky for her she needn't say anything. Ellesa came up to the table they were at and smiled all too curtly at Legolas.

"Legolas your father wishes to see you. He is in his study."

Legolas shot one more look at Lizzy before he thanked Ellesa and left the library.

The two watched the prince of Mirkwood leave. Lizzy couldn't keep her eyes from his retreating form. Something wasn't right and she felt it in her gut.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Sorry guys. I had to leave it here. It was going on ten pages. I promise to update ASAP. 


	32. There's Something You Should Know

**A/N: This chapter is a lot more serious than the previous one. Hang in there; there's still a little ways to go. Thanks to those who took the time to review. It means the world to me. **

Part One: There's Something You Should Know

"_Worry is interest paid in advanced for a debt you may never owe."_

-Unknown

Lizzy sat on the edge of her comfortable bed and watched with little interest as Ellesa scanned through her Middle Earth wardrobe. What Legolas said occupied Lizzy's thoughts to the point where she couldn't think of anything else. He was acting way too serious and it made her worry. Something was up. It had to be for him to tell her that he needed to speak to her in private. She could only wonder what it was. Lizzy swung her legs back and forth in an attempt to release pent up energy.

She began biting her thumb nail and thought about it more. She hoped it was nothing too serious. For the moment Lizzy didn't think she was up to dealing with anything serious. Dealing with the situation of her uncle had been quite enough, enough to last a lifetime in fact.

This was eating away at her worse than the Trig homework had. There was no telling how long she'd have to wait before she would be able to see Legolas again.

'_Forget about it,'_ Lizzy told herself. _'It's only elf boy and knowing him it won't be anything you care about.'_

She tried being content with that thought nestled into her head, but curiosity was being a bitch to her.

"Hey Ellesa," Lizzy, very cowardly, surrendered to the curiosity beating her up. She thought Ellesa might have a clue as to what Legolas wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes, what is it," Ellesa answered absentmindedly while she contemplated the yellow dress in the closet.

"I was thinking and elf boy said he had something to talk to me about. Something important."

Lizzy looked down at her feet and in doing so missed Ellesa falter in her actions. Quickly, Ellesa cleared her throat and pushed the yellow dress aside. Yellow wasn't very becoming of Lizzy.

"I was just thinking that maybe you might know what he wants to…. talk to me about?"

Lizzy shrugged as if to make like she didn't care in the long run. She looked back up at Ellesa and saw the woman shaking her head enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastic for Lizzy's taste. It was too much of a sign. It was like a red flag in the teenager's eyes and it gave her the answer she needed.

Ellesa knew.

Narrowing her eyes, Lizzy hopped to her feet. Ellesa continued her actions in trying to pick out a dress, something much more formidable than what Lizzy was wearing. She was completely unaware that Lizzy was onto her. Lizzy came over to Ellesa and watched her speed up a but in looking through her closet. Ellesa was making this both way too easy and obvious for Lizzy.

"So do you know anything that he might want to talk to me about?"

Again Ellesa shook her head but at feeling Lizzy so close to her she shook it a bit less actively.

It did not matter if Lizzy inflicted upon her a murderous glare or pouted like a child, she was going to keep silent on this. If she were to tell Lizzy it would probably only result in her trying her hardest to avoid Legolas. She wasn't going to succumb to saying anything like she had with Renemore.

"Ellesa, you know don't you?"

"Know what," Ellesa feigned oblivious.

"You _do _know what this is all about."

Ellesa gave up looking for a dress and pulled a random one appropriate for the weather out and thrust it in Lizzy direction.

"Here, put that one on. It should make you considerably cooler."

Ellesa began to make her way to the door and away from a questioning Lizzy. It would be better for her if she weren't in Lizzy's presence to avoid being questioned. Her escape went out the window when Lizzy ran passed her and threw herself in front of the door.

With the dress messily in the crook of her arm, Lizzy stood strong in front of the door determined to get an answer to her question.

"Please. You know. Is there- is there something wrong?"

At the rare and unnecessary concern in Lizzy's eyes she smiled. She knew the curiosity must've been gnawing away at her. Still, Ellesa was not going to say anything on the matter. It was not her place to tell Lizzy of Legolas' feelings. She had delved enough into what was their business.

"You have nothing to worry about and that is _all _I will say." Ellesa saw the aggravated and defeated look in the girl and instantly felt sorry for her. All she needed was something to take her mind away from wondering thoughts Ellesa sighed.

"If you hurry up and dress you can accompany me into town."

Lizzy narrowed her eyes. Ellesa was trying to change the subject and that she could not have. What did she take her for?

"Come on, you've gotta give me something here. You just can't-can't leave me hanging."

Ellesa crossed her arms trying to demonstrate patience but quickly losing it. "Why will you just not understand that I will divulge no information what so ever to you?"

"We're friends aren't we?" Lizzy walked closer to Ellesa. "Friends tell each other junk all the time."

Ellesa looked heavenward as if she would be gifted a way out of Lizzy's new sudden technique of trying to recover answers. Maybe this guilt trip would have no effect on her. Maybe if she didn't look at the girl before her she'd eventually give up.

Yes, and hobbits could fly.

"Lizzy you are not being fair," she sighed.

"How come," Lizzy demanded. "I'd tell you if someone wanted to talk to _you _about something important." Lizzy couldn't help herself but she felt angered that Ellesa wasn't going to tell her anything. What good were friends if they wouldn't tell you anything?

"That may very well be true Elizabeth but Legolas is also my friend and I wouldn't betray him by telling another friend what he wants to tell himself."

"Whatever," Lizzy mumbled and turned her attention to a spot passed Ellesa. She was done with trying to persuade Ellesa to give up some information. She knew it was completely unfair of her to ask Ellesa to give up what Legolas wanted to talk to her about but she didn't care. She let anger cloud her judgment and right now didn't want to talk to Ellesa anymore.

Frustrated, Lizzy walked back to the bed and dropped the dress onto it.

"Lizzy I am sorry," Ellesa said quietly although she felt like she should not apologize for anything. Again, Ellesa asked whether or not she wanted to accompany her into town.

Lizzy looked at the dress on the bed. It was a light olive color and by the looks of it the material was very light. It was sure to keep her cool.

"No thanks. I've got other things to do."

Ellesa looked at the young woman trying her hardest not to blurt out how stubborn and thoughtless she believed her behavior to be. Instead she nodded her head.

"Fine then," Ellesa spoke quite curtly. "I will leave you to it."

She left leaving an angry Lizzy to ponder things she couldn't possibly find out anytime sooner than she was supposed to.

------------------------------

Legolas stood listening to every word that was said in the meeting with his father. He was not alone in Thranduil's study. There was the king's advisor and also Elrendor's father, Malen giving prime information for what was ahead of them all and then there was the general of Mirkwood's army, relaying battle plans and tactics. Usually Legolas found himself staring off into space when his father requested his presence at meeting about trivial things, but this was no trivial thing that they were discussing. They were discussing something that had been in the works for decades, _centuries _even. They were discussing the eradication of every single orc and urk-hai throughout all of Mirkwood.

This time Legolas paid attention.

It was everything his father had dreamt of. It was all that he had obsessed over. For centuries he wanted to restore Mirkwood's name to what it had been. He wanted to cleanse his woods so that they may become Greenwood once more. It was not just a dream that Thranduil had; it was something all of Mirkwood wanted.

Everyone wanted to be able to walk amongst the trees without having to fear what might lurk behind them. There would be no more patrolling for the foul creatures, no more living in caution, it was a dream everyone shared.

"This attack will have to be well planned out. I must take a few days to gather everything together but I am most positive if we were to enclose the forest we can drive them out from where they hide and eliminate them," explained the general of Mirkwood, Caranthir.

The general of Mirkwood was someone Thranduil had trusted ever since the beginning. Caranthir had been the general of Mirkwood since Oropher had ruled and loved his job with a fiery passion. Some times Legolas had been inclined to think his father trusted the general more than his own son.

"Be that as it may," Halen, Elrendor's father interjected. "The plan will only succeed if the army is large enough." He looked from the general to Thranduil. "We all know that our army is not large enough, with many traveling to the sea."

Thranduil frowned as he stood in front of them all. Halen was right; the number in their army was dwindling. He could very well order a halt to all those making the voyage to the sea but it simply was not right and he would not use his power as king to do so. One thing was certain for Thranduil and that was he would not leave Mirkwood in the state that it was. He would not leave a mess for his son to clean up.

If eliminating all evils from his land were to be his last act he would die with peace at mind.

"This must be done," the king's voice boomed. "We can not have another attack like the one a few weeks ago."

Legolas crossed his arms. "It is quite clear that they are getting more bold."

"Which is why we must move forward with whatever plan I manage to fashion. Another attack is something we can not afford," said the general.

A thought crossed Legolas mind. It was a thought that could very well help them a great deal. Before any arguments could spring forth between Halen and Caranthir he proposed his idea.

"We should write to Lorien," Legolas stared head on at his father.

Thranduil looked at his son, at first with confusion then it began to dawn on him. If they wanted to win this battle then they were going to require assistance. Why had he not thought of it first? Turning back to the most serious matter at hand for the moment he addressed his son.

"Thank you," he nodded. "If we are to succeed we will call upon help."

"Let this be the last battle Mirkwood will have to see," Halen said under his breath.

"You will begin plans for battle immediately," Thranduil said turning his attention to Caranthir.

Caranthir nodded. "Of course."

"Then I would say this meeting is over," Thranduil said with a slight wave of his hand.

Everyone turned to go. The thought of what was going on to happen coursing through their minds. This was something that would be on the mouths of everyone from the moment it all began to long after it ended. It was not something to be simply spoken of and then forgotten. War was never a light topic.

"One more thing before any of you take your leave."

The three turned back around at Thranduil's voice.

"Speak not a word of this to anyone. When the time is right I will announce everything to all of Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded. He fully understood why his father would not want a word of what they had spoken of to be known. The plan had not yet been completely formulated and he still had to try and contact Lorien. To let the word spread of waging war on the remaining orcs and urk-hai would do nothing but cause something short of mass hysteria and might even give the enemy a warning in the worst case. Legolas knew that Halen and Caranthir were agreeing with the king's decision to not tell anyone. Everyone who served under the king was trust worthy.

Thranduil made sure of that before choosing his court.

They turned to go once more and leave Thranduil to worry over how he was going to approach this. Legolas began to follow Halen out the door. His mind was swimming with so many things. So many things that needed to be addressed, so many thing that needed to be handled. He did not know how he was going to deal with everything, but that was his reality.

"Legolas stay."

His father again stopped him from walking from his study. Legolas turned around once more once Halen and Caranthir had left.

"Yes," said Legolas. He knew his voice portrayed a bout of curiosity but really after what his father had told him he could care less of what he had to say next because he knew anything else would be unimportant. He was going to lecture him about some thing or another. He folded his arms, still standing by the door and looked at his father.

"There is a matter that must be dealt with. I need for you to bring Elizabeth to me."

Legolas thoughts of what his father had to say to him being unimportant went were obviously about to be disproved.

"What matter do you speak of," Legolas asked. This time the emotion in his voice was not faked.

Thranduil debated on whether or not to tell Legolas that he was going to reveal to the girl that there was a possibility that she could be immortal. Legolas already knew of Lizzy's possible immortality but he was not sure if Legolas should know what he was going to do.

"Before this battle takes place I do not wish for any unfinished business to be on my plate."

"Unfinished business?" Legolas questioned.

"I am going to tell Lizzy of her immortality."

Legolas always thought that Lizzy had the right to know every bit of information about her and her involvement with Middle Earth. He had the potent feeling that Lizzy would not be happy with this. Not so much unhappy about the possibility of being immortal because the book Gandalf had found with the answers was just that, a book. It might not at all be true; it was only most likely to be the case.

No, he believed Lizzy would more upset with the fact that information had been withheld from her.

"I think it is time for her to know anyway."

"Let me tell her," Legolas said suddenly.

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you want to inform her?"

At this question Legolas drew a blank for a second. All he could do for the second that felt like hours was stare at his father before him who he knew wanted an answer.

"I-I. It would come better from a friend I believe."

Inwardly, Legolas cringed at his clumsy response. He hoped his flustered words had no affect on his appearance. The time for being embarrassed was not now.

Thranduil smiled. "Do you think that to be a wise decision?"

_No. _

It was what Legolas wanted to say but he did not voice what he thought. He rarely did something as unintelligent as that.

"I do," was what he said instead.

For a moment Thranduil doubted Legolas knew what he was getting into knowing Lizzy but he also knew that Legolas would be empathetic when delivering the news to Lizzy. He had also known that Lizzy and Legolas were getting along as of late. Not at all like it had been in the beginning. Had they still been at each other's throats he would have refused Legolas wanting to tell Lizzy of her immortality. There was no reason to deny him telling Lizzy anymore.

"Alright Legolas. You may tell her, but do not let her take the news so lightly," said Thranduil. Although, Lizzy was an unpredictable person, he still knew a bit about her character. He knew that she might take this as a joke and that was something Thranduil did not want to happen.

"I won't," Legolas said most serious. He turned to leave and this time made it out the door.

* * *

It was still late, very late but he couldn't seem to move himself from the couch. There was nothing physically wrong with him; it was his thoughts that kept him up. It was his thoughts that plagued his every action, his every motive. It was his awful heart wrenching thoughts that had followed him for years that made him stay up most nights. He wanted no more guilt on his back. 

He felt he had left his family for all the right reasons. There would have been nothing good that could have come out with staying with them any longer. His wife had been stubborn, never wanting to listen to a thing he had to say. The money had been the last straw for him. He told her to consider the source that it had come from.

Laura's father.

Her father had always been a man who worked for every penny that he earned and though he never got to know the man he knew it all didn't add up. Two million dollars was a lot of money and he knew that Laura's family had been well off but never _never _rich. And he knew well whenever things did not add up with money it was not right. He tried to tell her to get rid off it, cut off all ties to the large amount of green but Laura would hear none of it. Her argument was a more than acceptable one.

They had two children with another on the way and she needed to know that they would be financially stable. She wanted to be able to put her children through college if they wanted to go. She wanted her children to have every possible option available to them with no worries money wise. She had ignored her husband and left the money alone in the bank. Mark had had enough of her stubborn streaks and decided enough was enough.

One morning, he got up, packed a suitcase full of clothes, went to work and didn't come back. He left his two sons and pregnant wife without one ounce of regret. He felt justified in doing just that. Every day he worked his crappy job, came home to deal with his wife and children whose needs were endless and no one appreciated him.

Years later he realized that he had only convinced himself that he was justified in walking out the door. He had pushed the consequences of leaving aside. Now they were coming back to haunt him. Mark lifted his bleary eyes to the clock on table end by his couch. The green number read 4:50. Oh how he hoped to god that his daughter agreed to meet him. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to explain to her. He had not even met her; only saw glimpses of her when his bitter wife allowed it.

He remembered her pudgy cheeks and gorgeous grey eyes. They had always stared at him with wonder and curiosity before the door had slammed in his face or Laura quickly bolted away from him. He had loved the fact that she had his eyes, but he always forced the caring side of him back to a darker place. He wanted to prove to Laura how wrong she was in all of this. Every once in a long while, his caring side would overpower his ego and wonder about his children, how they were, what was going on in their lives.

Once in a blue moon he'd even give Laura a ring or come over to try and talk some sense into her. None of those ever went well. He always told himself afterwards that he only wanted to see if she had fallen on her face yet. Even though there spilt had never been official, it had long been over.

He wondered whether or not his daughter hated him. Elizabeth, he'd learned her name through word of mouth and thought it was a horrible name for a child, but knowing Laura, she had probably named her that because he would have thought it to be an awful name. Whether or not Elizabeth hated him, he decided he would make her see that all along he had been in the right. He would make her realize that her mother was wrong.

* * *

Legolas walked aimlessly through the palace, mulling over what his father had said. Things were about to get a lot more serious in Mirkwood. Legolas knew that he could do nothing for his father. The only thing that would get Thranduil back to his old self was when he saw victory, when Mirkwood saw victory. Right now his father's eyes were set to victory and nothing else. 

Legolas thought about finding Lizzy to talk to her right after he left his father's study but thought better of it. What was he going to say to ease into telling her she was immortal? Perhaps it was something that was to be done quick and without much thought. Perhaps he should treat it like pulling an arrow from a wound. Legolas shook his head. That was a very different scenario.

One thing was certain and that was the sooner he delivered the information to Lizzy, the sooner it would no longer suffocate his thoughts. Also, he'd be free to tell Lizzy of his feelings. Legolas decided that only after she knew of her true nature in Middle Earth would he let his feelings be known. It would be much too hard for her to take everything in one sitting. He could wait.

He could wait until all was at peace.

There were much greater things that were at play now and he had a feeling that his father was going to need him, the prince of Mirkwood, not Legolas, his son.

Legolas decided to head to his room. What he was going to exactly say to Lizzy was going to require much thought.

Lizzy wandered the halls in the olive colored dress Ellesa picked out, completely bored. She was beginning to regret acting so bullheaded towards Ellesa. Going into town had sounded like a decoy to get her off the topic of what Legolas had to talk to her about then, but now it sounded like a good idea. Being bored in a great big palace was not Lizzy's idea of the way she wanted to spend her afternoon, especially now that she had finished up her trig homework. Lizzy thought about her original plan of going outside and basking in the sun but no longer wanted to do it.

People at school would start to think she went to tanning spas and that was the last impression she wanted to give people. Not that she cared anyway. With not one ounce of an idea in her head, Lizzy turned the corner and tried to come up with an idea to entertain herself. What usually served as her source of entertainment was not around.

_Probably up stirring more trouble,' _Lizzy thought of Renomere. A lot of time she envied him. He seemed to not have one care in the world.

As Lizzy thought about attempting to find out what Renomere might do in her situation, a voice interjected through her thoughts.

"Lizzy?"

Lizzy spun around behind her in the direction where she heard the familiar voice. She smiled a bit. "Hey, Elrendor."

Elrendor was holding an enormous stack of papers in his hand and looking a little flustered. "What are you up to? No more mischief I hope."

Lizzy's eyebrows creased at the semi-accusation. "What are you talking about?"

Elrendor grinned. "You haven't seen him have you?"

Now Lizzy was thoroughly confused. "Huh?"

'_What the hell are you talking about,' _her thoughts screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Elrendor sighed and said as if he were talking to a small child said, "Isris."

Lizzy held her confused look for a few more seconds before it all dawned on her. The prank her and Renomere had pulled on him because of how he had treated her at the ball. An evil Cheshire grin spread across Lizzy's face.

"You have not seen Isris have you," Elrendor asked.

"No, you've gotta tell me how it all turned out," Lizzy practically begged as she felt her boredom begin to slip away.

Elrendor looked sorry all of a sudden. "I can not. My father has sent me to deliver this batch of requests to the king." He held up the giant stack as proof. "Another time?"

Slowly, Lizzy nodded. Clearly her boredom was not about to be a thing of the past. An idea struck her as Elrendor began walking passed her towards his goal.

"Hey Elrendor!"

Elrendor turned back around. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Renomere is?"

Elrendor's eyes went up. He was thinking. "I think he should be on his way to the local bar in town. He should be in the stables if he's not already gone."

Lizzy nodded. "Thanks."

She was pretty sure that she could find her way to the stables all right. She just hoped that her regular source of fun entertainment was still there. After a few wrong turns and a point in the right direction she had gotten herself outside and to the stables.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope to deliver to you the next chapter by the end of the weekend as I am currently writing it as of now. Review please. It makes all the difference in the world.**


	33. Pt 2 There's Something You Should Know

**A/N: Here it is, part two. Sorry it's a bit on the late side. I'm afraid it's a little lengthy but lengthy in this case is a good thing. I think. **

Part Two: There's Something You Should Know

"_It is difficult to say who do you the most mischief: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best."_

-E.R Bulwer-Lytton

Horses, big and tall met her view as she entered into the stables. Animals weren't really her thing. Lizzy had never even had a pet. The horses made her a little nervous so she focused her attention on her goal: finding Renomere. She walked swiftly passed all the horse stalls and called out to Renomere.

'_Please be here. Please be here.'_

"Whatever you want I do not have it." A voice floated back to her very coolly.

"Renomere. It's me Lizzy."

Renomere poked his brown head from out of a stall. "Lizzy?"

At seeing her a few feet away he grinned. Renomere stepped from the stall and greeted his mischievous comrade.

"What brings you here," he asked.

"Elrendor told me you might be here and I was bored."

"Oh, so you only bother to visit me when boredom strikes." Renomere went back to his horse's stall, Lizzy following in step with him.

"You know it ain't like that man. Cut me some slack," said Lizzy and hit his shoulder playfully.

Renomere frowned and looked down at Lizzy. "Sometime I just do not understand your method of speech." He turned and went back to what he had been doing; fiddling with the rope behind his brown horse.

"Renomere," she sighed and placed a hand on the wall of the stall. She made it a point to keep a fair amount of space between her and the horse.

"You know I didn't hunt you down just because I was bored."

"I'm sure."

Lizzy ignored Renomere's comment. "Elrendor told me about our prank."

"He did, did he now?" Lizzy could see the smirk growing on Renomere's from the side. "Did he tell you how angry Isris was? The look on his face…" He trailed off and stopped his actions to recall the precious memory.

"Oh Valar was his face ever the brightest purple I've ever seen."

"Wait what? What happen-" Lizzy asked wanting more and more to hear the details told to her.

"We will speak about it later, but not here," Renomere interrupted.

"If not here where?"

All of a sudden Renomere's horse walked eagerly forward catching Lizzy completely off guard. Afraid of the horse coming much too close to her, she jumped backwards and in doing so tripped on a bucket and landed on her rear. The impact her rump felt something bad, but Lizzy had never been a stranger to pain. She'd get over it in a few minutes if not sooner.

"Are you al-a-alright," Renomere tried to ask concerned, but the laughter spilling from his mouth didn't make him seem that way.

Lizzy looked up at the elf through narrowed eyes and then to the stupid horse that caused her fall in the first place. The creature neighed loudly which only served to make her more upset. Renomere extended a hand to help her up and she accepted it.

"I'm fine," was her harsh reply.

"Good, because we'll be heading to the Green Stamp."

"That's the bar in town you're going to," Lizzy asked as she dusted off her bottom.

Renomere, stroking the mane of his horse, gave Lizzy a quizzical look. "How do you know I'm going to a bar?"

Lizzy's simple answer was to just shrug her shoulders. There was no need to give away her source.

"Never mind," he sighed. "_We _will go there and I will tell you of how our trick played out."

Renomere mounted his horse in one swift motion. As Lizzy watched him do this action her eyes went wide. Her first thought was impossible and her second as Renomere looked down from her on his high perch was that horses looked much smaller on television than they did in real life. Renomere's horse stood much higher than she did. The horse was maybe even taller than she could possibly reach, though she could've just been exaggerating.

The great beast looked at her with its dark mirror eyes and Lizzy couldn't fault the thing for being so huge. Renomere extended a hand and Lizzy this time looked wearily at the offered help.

'_Well you didn't want to be bored anymore.' _She told herself.

"I suppose you don't have a car hiding somewhere," she mumbled.

Renomere pulled her up onto the horse behind himself. Her awkward attempts at trying to situate herself on the horse told him that she had little or no experience with horses.

"You should sit side saddle if this is your first time on a horse."

Lizzy didn't have any knowledge about riding horses and what but she did know what riding sidesaddle meant.

"No, I do this then I do it right."

Renomere knew she had put her words in the nicest possible way. Lizzy finally settled herself down on the horse muttering about the absence of the saddle and the fact that she preferred her horses plastic with sticks through them and having an operator controlling them as they went round and round. Renomere really didn't understand Lizzy too well. It didn't matter to him though; she made for very good company. Then the air almost got knocked from his lungs as Lizzy began squeezing the life from him.

"Lizzy. Lizzy. Please loosen your hold."

Lizzy shrugged sheepishly and with a quiet sorry she loosened her arms around Renomere's waist.

"It will not be bad at all."

Renomere's small assurance went in one ear and out the other as the creature beneath her began to move and as the moving increased in speed and they were no longer in the stables, everything was made a blur to her. Her constricting on Renomere waist was renewed with a much greater force. Despite being deathly frightened of falling off the horse, Lizzy felt a great sense of thrill bubbling up inside of her. She had closed her eyes as speed from the horse began to accelerate even more than she was used to in a car, but now she was tempted to open them to see what everything would look like going at such a great speed. She could feel the warm sun on her skin and everything about the horse that she maybe didn't like was quickly fading.

Before even she knew it, she was looking around and enjoying the whizzing scenery that passed her by. The trees swayed in the gentle summer breeze, the flowers were at their full blossom and others were out and enjoying themselves in the lovely but hot weather. It did not take long at all for them to make it to their destination; much to Lizzy's both confused relief and disappointment. They came to a halt right at the entrance of the Green Stamp that looked similar to the other shops scattered neat and elegantly around the town. It's large ornately crafted sign read the bar's name in green lettering for all to see.

Lizzy looked at the sign and seriously doubted that an elf bar could stand next to _any _of the bars where she came from. When she thought of an elf bar the image of a high class atmosphere came to mind. She imagined people in fanciful clothing ordering complicated drinks and laughing at jokes that would go way over her head. Naturally, she had a distaste to bars due to her uncle coming home filthy drunk most nights of the week from them, but if this bar was what she pictured in her head…

She'd much rather walk into a bar like the ones her uncle had went to.

Lizzy felt horribly out of place when she had to rub elbows with the rich and snooty.

Renomere climbed easily off his horse and helped Lizzy from her perch. She landed solidly on two feet and dropped Renomere's hand. Pain rippled through her inner thighs and she knew she was going to feel it for the next few days. Renomere handed off his horse to a waiting stable boy and then sent a grin Lizzy's way.

"You are sure to love this place." Renomere clapped his hands together in excitement.

She wasn't so sure, but it was Renomere so it couldn't have been too bad a place. Somewhat self-consciously Lizzy smoothed down her dress and pushed her dark hair behind her ears.

"Come, you've nothing to be nervous about." Renomere took her hand and walked through Green Stamp's door. "You are with me."

"I think that's why I'm nervous," Lizzy muttered.

The Green Stamp was nothing like Lizzy had pictured in her head. No, it was quite the opposite. The environment was relaxing, the walls a rich mossy color and on them were things that looked to be collected from the forest floor. The Green Stamp was mostly male occupied, butt a few women were sprinkled here and there. A sweet aroma wafted through the bar's air.

Renomere seemed to be vastly popular here due to the fact more than a few people had stopped what they were doing to wave to him, including the man tending bar. Lizzy turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

"So…I am well known here." Renomere turned towards his greeting bar.

"Hello! Round of drinks for all! Get whatever you desire."

Cheers went up and glasses were raised. Lizzy followed Renomere to a vacant table and sat across from him. She swiveled her head around and took a mental head count.

32, roughly 32 people were currently in this bar.

"What are you thinking about," Renomere asked looking at Lizzy's studying eyes as they swept over everything in the bar.

"I'm thinking," Lizzy spoke swiveling back around. "How you've got the money to pay for all these people."

"I am going to let you in on a small secret." Renomere motioned his hand towards Lizzy.

She leaned in more towards Renomere.

"I can't," was all Renomere said for the moment. He let a lazy smile drape across his face.

Lizzy looked at him with one corner of her lips quirked upward.

What do you mean you can't was what Lizzy was about to ask but a waitress came over to them. Lizzy could practically feel the perkiness radiating from the woman. She looked her up and down before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello Consella, is it going to be business as usual or are willing to let your wild side out to play this week?"

The mischievousness in Renomere's voice was evident as well as the glitter in his eyes as he looked at the waitress Consella. It was enough to make Lizzy want to barf or at least flee from the bar. Consella wasn't even all that great looking compared to all the other elves she had seen. Lizzy gave her another look. Her blue eyes were too far apart and her ears were too small for her head.

_Stop that! _The good part of herself slapped her mentally. It was right, she had to quit being so judgmental about others before she had met them.

_But didn't people with small ears mean they were stingy?_

"Perhaps…if the tips are generous enough," Consella said being equally as flirty as Renomere.

This time Lizzy could not hold back and made a clear imitation of someone gagging. Consella turned her attention to Lizzy and frowned. She put a hand on her hip and waited for Lizzy to stop. Renomere hung his head at his friend's actions.

"Who is your friend Renomere," the waitress asked tersely.

Renomere lifted his head, about to answer but Lizzy stopped feigning like she was about to toss her cookies and cleared her throat.

"Lizzy. I'm Lizzy and you are…."

"Lizzy this is Consella and Consella as you may already know, this Lizzy" Renomere interjected fast making the introductions himself.

Consella said nothing, only gave her a cold look before turning back to Renomere. Lizzy frowned. Here was yet another person who was going to be rude to her. She shook her head and looked around the bar. She had had enough of making enemies for a while.

"What are you having Renomere?"

"The usual for me," Renomere answered. He looked towards Lizzy and decided on ordering something light for her. He had a strong feeling that Lizzy could not handle her drinks well. Humans intoxicated much too easily and he had the feeling that Lizzy would be one mean drunk.

"And for my _friend_ here," Renomere made sure to put an emphasis on friend. "Elverquisst."

Consella nodded and went to go fulfill their order.

"I don't like her."

Renomere looked at Lizzy blatantly aware of what she said. "I can tell."

"You knockin' boots with her," she flat out asked.

Renomere's face portrayed confusion. He shook his head at her. "Why would one want to knock boots together? I do not understand."

Lizzy slapped her forehead with a hand. Having forgotten that her idioms were virtually useless here. She could figure no other way to put it lightly so she dropped it. Lizzy preferred not to know what Renomere did behind closed doors anyway. A change in subjects was definitely in order.

"Never mind. So if you can't pay for the drinks, how're you going to walk out of here?"

The questioning look that had been on Renomere's face went away and a lighthearted grin replaced it. The term _'chew and screw' _came to Lizzy's mind, but she didn't peg elves to be the kind of people that would cheat each other.

"You wish to know this terribly bad"

Lizzy wanted to chuck something at him for messing with her. Seeing Lizzy in post growling mood he decided to just tell her. Interlacing his fingers he spoke one name. "Legolas."

"Legolas," Lizzy parodied.

"Legolas," Renomere repeated.

"Legolas?"

"That is what I said Lizzy."

"Lemme get this straight." Lizzy shook her head. "Legolas pays for your drinking sprees?"

She thought that maybe being blonde was clouding Legolas' thinking abilities. Lizzy sure as hell would've beat the snot out of Renomere had he been buying drinks in her dime.

"Well not all the time. I usually order on him when I have leverage."

Lizzy opened her mouth to sprout forth more questions but the drinks arrived, therefore successfully cutting her off. Consella placed a dark red colored drink in front of her. The glass it was in was tall and only half filled. She ignored the stuffy waitress she didn't like to realize that this, whatever it was, was going to be her first alcoholic drink. Alcohol had always been the very thing she despised almost more than her deceased uncle.

She looked at the rich red colored drink with careful eyes and took up the glass. Taking a whiff, she could practically taste it already it smelled so sweet.

"It is a drink made from rare fruits that only appear in the summer. It's called-"

"I know, I heard you when you ordered. It's Everquest," Lizzy interrupted with a wave of her hand.

"Elverquisst," he corrected and took a sip of his own dark drink.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and cautiously took a sip. She was already biased about it. As the small amount of liquid she let into her mouth slid down her throat, she quickly changed her mind about alcohol. A smile appeared on her face once she put the glass down.

"I knew you would like it," Renomere said in his all knowing manner. "Most women do."

Lizzy made no comment to the generalization seeing as she was preoccupied with chugging down her drink. Drinking Elverquisst left a tingling sensation inside of her body. She slammed the glass back down on the table.

"More," Lizzy demanded not at all surprising the elf before her.

Renomere summoned forth another waitress and ordered another round of drinks for the both of them. Seeing as his best friend was paying for the drinks he had no worries.

"So, tell me about our prank," Lizzy asked feeling unnaturally happy. She scratched her throat waiting for an answer as Renomere finished off the last of his drink.

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I mean no as in there is no need." Renomere pointed to a spot behind Lizzy.

Lizzy turned around in her chair and her eyes went bright. In walked a faintly purple and bluntly arrogant elf.

"No way," she muttered taking in the outrageous amount of purple on his skin. She squinted and could just make out the repaired holes in his shirt. The holes she had made.

The smile on her face was pure evil.

"Lizzy, I beg you to turn around. I do not wish to engage Isris in anything right now."

"You're kidding right?" Lizzy didn't turn around.

"I am," he admitted.

Their drinks arrived and Lizzy turned back around.

"Now that," she made a hand gestured in Isris' general direction. "Rocks."

Lizzy took a long drink before saying she wished she could've saw his reaction.

Renomere laughed at the memory of Isris making an uproar in the palace.

"I believe he felt like an orc's ass and probably still does."

Lizzy smiled brightly as she sipped her drink. Spending time with Renomere was taking her mind away from the day she was having. Right now she was currently living in the moment. Lizzy scratched her left arm. Having drinks with Renomere and relaxing in a bar was apparently just what she needed.

Lizzy hadn't expected a bar could make her feel so comfortable.

Again, Lizzy scratched at her left arm. She frowned as the itching sensation only grew. Thinking that maybe she'd been bitten by some middle Earth equivalent of a mosquito, she abandoned the itch and picked up her glass.

Renomere took a heavy gulp of his own drink and looked across the table at Lizzy.

"On the mouths of a few of my-"

Renomere ceased in the middle of his sentence. He put down his drink with a thud and focused his eyes on a particular spot on Lizzy.

"What? What is it?"

Lizzy looked behind her but everything was as it should've been. Isris had yet to notice them, the waitress Consella was taking orders at another table, the talk was audible but not horribly so, and the activity at the bar was the same as when they had first come in. Lizzy rubbed the back of her neck still confused. Renomere continued to gawk at her. Besides making her feel quite uncomfortable he was succeeding in aggravating her.

As Lizzy continued in rubbing her neck, the skin beneath her fingers began to itch. Frowning, the teenager scratched and scratched some more.

"Renomere spit it out," Lizzy growled taking her hand away from her neck.

The elf opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Before him he watched bright red splotches appear on the young woman's chest. It was as if a spell had been placed upon her. He suspected that was the reason for her constant scratching.

Lizzy rubbed her throat, dropping whatever Renomere couldn't say to her. She didn't even look at him anymore nor at anything around her. Her eyes focused on the table. Her throat felt like it was tightening. The itching was increasing.

The sounds from the bar no longer reached her ears, as her surroundings were phased out for her. The only other

time she had felt like this was when she was younger and had eaten….

"Renomere! What's in this drink?" Her tone was desperate.

"You've red marks on your chest."

Lizzy scratched her arm and looked down at her chest.

She pretty much knew that the red splotches were there by now. She sent an annoyed glare to Renomere.

"Can you please just tell me what's in the damned drink," Lizzy hissed.

Renomere sighed. His calmness was quickly unraveling. " Like I have said before, rare summer fruit grown-"

"Cut the crap and the attitude! I'm the one breaking out here." Lizzy yelled almost alerting the bar to what was

happening at their table.

Renomere rattled off numerous fruits used in the drink. Every second getting more nervous for his friend. He finally rambled on to what Lizzy wanted to hear. She waved her hands in a frantic manner that made him close his mouth fast.

"Raspberry. You said raspberry right," Lizzy asked and scratched her neck.

"I did."

Lizzy groaned and cursed and cursed and groaned.

"What is it," Renomere stressed.

"You-you hafta get me to a doctor. I mean healer. I'm allergic to raspberry!"

Renomere looked puzzled.

"It means," Lizzy began trying not to moan at the miserable feeling in her throat. "That if you don't get me to a healer, I'll probably die."

Lizzy watched Renomere jump to his feet with no hesitation. If she hadn't felt so bad she would have laughed because it looked like he had experienced an electric shock. Renomere pulled Lizzy up from her seat and began dragging her towards the door. Of course, she had over done it a bit with the dying part because her intake hadn't been too high, but for the moment she did not care. All she cared for was making her throat feel like it wasn't tightening and making the itching stop.

Lizzy tried to swallow and found that she couldn't. Renomere placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her through a few people.

"This will be fine. I will get you back to the palace before you can blink."

No witty and sarcastic comment came forth from Lizzy only a cough and a gasping for air. The action from Lizzy made him quicken his pace even more.

"Just the two that I would like a serious word with." Isris stepped away from the group of people he was talking with. His face reflected anger. It was anger Renomere had not the time for. He kept on walking and pulling on Lizzy.

Unfortunately Isris did not listen.

"How did you two believe that the stint you pulled off was humorous? That animal you left in my bed left droppings every where," complained Isris. "You two owe me an apology."

He clearly took no notice to Lizzy's state. It was either that or he did not care. When nothing came forth from the two, Isris grabbed Renomere's arm to stop him. The frustration with trying to get a friend to the healers and hearing a person he completely disliked was too much for Renomere to handle for the moment. He took his hand away from Lizzy and punched Isris. He hit Isris square in the face.

The Green Stamp went silent and watched as Isris held a hand over his eye. Renomere took the opportunity to whisk Lizzy from the bar. He retrieved his horse from the stable boy, while he watched Lizzy broaden her scratching area. He then helped her onto the horse and mounted behind her. Whispering a command for his horse to go and fast, he raced his way back toward the palace, people parting out of the way.

------------------------------------

A knock on his door rustled Legolas from his thoughts. He had been sitting at his desk writing, all the while thinking about what he was going to say. He welcomed the distraction whatever it might have been. He opened the door and Elrendor's worried appearance met him. Legolas opened the door more to let Elrendor in, but he shook his head.

"What is it?" Worst case scenarios played through the elven prince's head but it did not show.

"Lizzy. She is with the healers."

Legolas did not bother to form the question 'what happened'. He wasted no time in deciding to go straight to the source. The prince pushed passed Elrendor and with no words went straight to the healers. Legolas worried for her and felt like he was doing that a lot as of late.

As he walked through the hall his presence was commanding. He reminded Elrendor much of his father. Thranduil too commanded a certain air of respect when he walked through the palace's halls and it was not just because he was Mirkwood's ruler. Elrendor could see Legolas become more and more king like. He never dared say so to Legolas knowing that his friend would not find the statement flattering.

They made it to the healing ward. Renomere was waiting outside of the room and at seeing Legolas he stood straighter.

"Ellesa is inside with her," he said quickly.

Legolas stood in front of Renomere. He had no time for his foolish games or for his beating around the bush.

"What happened?"

Renomere got the instant feeling that if he did not deluge Legolas with information he would have him in the dungeons. He gulped and suppressed the urge to shudder.

"I took her to the Green Stamp."

"Oh," Legolas said like it was the most obvious answer. "You took her to the Green Stamp."

"Yes and we had a couple of drinks. It turned out she had an allergy to raspberry," Renomere explained.

Legolas crossed his arms and turned from Renomere. He was more than tired of these two teaming up with each other. He was tired of having to hear about what was happening. Legolas began pacing in front of the door to the room Lizzy was in. Both Renomere and Elrendor could sense the anger coming from the prince.

The only difference between the two friends was that Elrendor was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Legolas, I swear to you mellonamin that I had no knowledge of this. Humans are far too fragile. Who-"

Legolas stopped pacing and held up a hand. "Do not finish your sentence please."

"All I am trying to tell you is that I did not know," stressed Renomere.

Legolas looked sharply at Renomere. "Of course you did not know. It is why you were supposed to tell her what was in the damned drink!"

"I did!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at Renomere. He knew him too well to believe him. Instead of saying anything he shook his head and resumed pacing.

Ellesa emerged from the room and everyone gathered around her.

"How is she," Legolas quickly asked.

Ellesa interlaced her fingers in front of her. "She's fine. She feels a bit on the terrible side but the healers believe her to recover in a few days."

"Exactly what happened," Elrendor stepped forward and asked.

"In a nutshell," Ellesa sighed. "The raspberries in the Elverquisst caused a reaction that was negative within her body. As a result, bright red patches are spread across her body and her throat suffered some swelling."

At seeing the look of panic spread throughout her friends, she felt it her duty to soothe them.

"As I have said before she is fine…. only a bit itchy shall we say?

"What do you mean by itchy," Legolas asked.

"See for yourself," Ellesa opened the door to the room Lizzy was being treated in.

Legolas entered first followed by Elrendor, Renomere and then Ellesa. The room was filled with a strange smelling vapor. It was dark inside of the room and much hotter than it was outdoors. Once they had all entered the two women healers took their leave reminding Lizzy to breathe deeply and try not to scratch too much. With a curtsy to the prince, they closed the door behind themselves.

To say that Lizzy looked miserable would be an understatement. She sat up with her back against the headboard and clutched a big fluffed pillow so as to not scratch so much. She was dressed in a very loosed robe and a white cream was smeared all over her skin. Lizzy said nothing, only merely looked at them. She more than anything hated the healing ward. Rather than staying in one of the foreign beds, she preferred her own.

With the state she was in she knew that if she were to open her mouth something unpleasant would escape it.

"I am terribly sorry," Renomere had come in apologizing. He sat down on her bed.

Lizzy forced herself to play nice even though most of her anatomy was dying to be scratched. The cream was beginning to help but not quick enough.

'Tell them you are fine.' Ellesa shot her a serious yet pleading look and Lizzy looked at her with annoyance.

Through gritted teeth and a false smile she said, "I'm fine. Cool even. Happy as a clam."

"Do you know how long you will have to remain here," Elrendor asked.

Lizzy struggled to keep a straight face as she abandoned the hold on her pillow to scratch her stomach. As soon as her friends all left, she'd be figuring out a way to sneak out. There'd be no way anyone could keep her in this one room for the remainder of the afternoon. For one, the only thing there was to do was to stare out of the room's gigantic window. After they left, there would be no one to talk to or even observe.

No, there was no way she could or even _would _stay cooped up. Lizzy caught Legolas' eyes and knew that he knew what she was thinking. His look was disapproving, but she didn't care. Lizzy never let what Legolas thought or said stop her, especially if it was fun. When Lizzy didn't answer, Ellesa did for her.

"The healers believe a day or two shall suffice."

Lizzy snorted and scratched her shoulder. She was pretty sure that she'd be gone before jail time was up.

Elrendor came over and awkwardly patted her head. "I wish you well in your recovery. I must attend to some business." He shuffled from the room. Lizzy suspected that he was happy to leave.

"I'm not contagious you know," Lizzy muttered. _'And even if I was its not like any of you would catch it. Despite my wishes.'_

"Yes, yes we know," Renomere smiled. "Raspberries. I will have to remember that the next time I take you out drinking."

Both Legolas and Ellesa shot Renomere disapproving looks, which he ignored. "Have any other allergies that we should know about?"

"Only to people who annoy the hell out of me."

"All right, I think Lizzy needs some rest," Ellesa announced.

"What am I, freaking five?! I'm not sleepy I'm itchy." And to prove her point she began scratching furiously part in frustration and part due to boredom that had once more claimed her.

"Lizzy still yourself," Legolas spoke.

She looked at him almost desperately. "You try doing that when you're all-all-all itchy and stuff."

Lizzy fell back on her bed and moaned. It was a lot less than what she wanted to come from her aching throat.

Legolas gave Ellesa and Renomere pointed looks that had them all meeting at the door.

"Do you think she will be fine," Renomere asked.

Ellesa looked back at Lizzy who was now kicking the blanket on her bed away from her angrily in an attempt to scratch her leg.

"She'll be fine," Ellesa said smiling.

The fact that Legolas did not return that smile told Ellesa that something was not right. In fact, he had not been his usual pleasant self at all. Something must've happened since she told him that he had to meet with his father. This time Ellesa turned her concern to the prince.

"Legolas is everything all right?"

"Everything is marvelous," he lied. "I only need a word with Lizzy."

Before Ellesa or Renomere could come up with any conclusions he ushered them out the door and closed it after them. He hadn't a clue still what he was to say to Lizzy. It had to be done. He had to tell her about her life about what was important. He had to do as his father had intended. Taking a deep breath he turned around and faced Lizzy.

He reminded himself that it was only Lizzy, a young woman half his size and… that just happened to have a temper that could rival Sauron himself. He held back with shacking his head in frustration. He continued to remind himself of all the amazing accomplishments he had achieved and all the obstacles that he had overcome. This was only going to be one more. He was only telling her information. How bad could it possibly be?

Lizzy stopped scratching her leg and looked over at Legolas with high suspicion.

Legolas retrieved a chair from a corner and pulled it to Lizzy's bedside. When no words came forth he found this was one of the hardest things he had to do. Once Lizzy found out that she was most likely immortal things would not be so bright. Not that things around Mirkwood was nice and cheery for the moment but when Lizzy's fiery temper went off it sure would not improve.

Lizzy looked at him, worry reflected in her eyes. She remembered that Legolas had to speak to her. Whatever it was she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. Her mind drifted away from the itching and focused on the maddening prince in front of her. She could tell that he was in one of his serious moods now and that he probably wouldn't appreciate it if she prodded him to tell her why he was staring. So she stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

Legolas struggled to string together a sentence.

Something.

Anything.

Looking into those grey orbs she possessed he only found himself more confused with what he was going to say to her.

"Legolas, are you…okay?"

Legolas blinked and tried to focus his thoughts. He remembered what he was supposed to tell her. He remembered of its importance. He remembered that she needed to know.

"I am in love with you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** See, Legolas isn't so perfect. He was supposed to tell her one thing and let the wrong thing slip. Sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did writing this chapter. Thanks for the four of you who reviewed. I'd give an individual shout out, but I'm working on the next chapter.


	34. Answers

**A/N:** A quick thanks to: _DarkAngelPearl, ShimmeringWater, POGLUVR, Fk306 animelover,shikijo, rissa1788, ClumsyElf, Dunthonwen and The White Masque (I bought a fancy new Middle Earth Dictionary and I got the name of the wine from a website. I forgot which one.)_ Please enjoy because it took me several painstaking tries to get this one the way I envisioned it.

* * *

Answers

"_Hope for the best and prepare for the worst."_

-Unknown

"I am in love with you."

Lizzy blinked at Legolas. Her mouth stood open with shock and slight horror at what he had just said. Looking at him, he too appeared somewhat taken aback by what he had spoken. Lizzy heard people say that kind of stuff on television all the time, but she never would have thought someone would actually say that o her. It was surreal to hear something like that being directed towards her. To Lizzy, it just wasn't normal. It wasn't something she expected or even factored into neither her life nor her future.

Lizzy tried to comprehend what was going on inside of Legolas' head. Maybe he was playing some sick joke on her or he had lost his mind. She felt as if she were watching a horror flick starring herself. In all honesty her instincts told her to run, distance herself as far as possible from the situation. Nothing good could possibly come out of this was what her head screamed.

Legolas could not grasp what was going on inside of his own mind. Thoughts were garbled and he doubted his capability of stringing together another sentence that would that could explain the one that had come before it. He had wanted to tell Lizzy that he loved her for the longest of times, but he had not meant to tell her like this. Not while she was in the healing ward with white cream smeared on her skin and being forced to breathe in menthol vapor. He wished to have made the time he told her that he loved her more memorable.

When Lizzy managed to get around the shock, she closed her mouth and cleared her somewhat sore throat. "You- You what now?"

She decided to check her hearing. Last time she had gone a few rounds with the despicable raspberry it had not affected her ears but maybe this was the one time it had. She was willing and ready to believe that she had fully misheard the elf. Lizzy was even ready to except the fact that maybe she had misinterpreted him. Hey, she had never been the brightest crayon in the box. Her first grade teacher even told her so when she screwed up 3x3.

Legolas felt like a complete idiot for letting his mouth take over for his head. Looking into her iridescent grey eyes he saw her confusion. He knew that he would have to clarify things because something as difficult to admit as being in love with a person was not something you left unexplained. At least not with Lizzy. Lizzy meant so much to him now and he would have to over come his tongue-tied state if he ever wanted her to understand.

Finding his voice Legolas said once more, "I am in love with you."

"Hmm," Lizzy said looking down at the sheets she sat beneath. She scratched a particularly itchy spot on her arm. So she hadn't misheard him, only misinterpreted.

"And what does that mean? I mean, is it like some kind of elf thing to say when somebody's sick or something? Because if it its, it's stupid."

Legolas frowned. Whatever logic Lizzy was using, it went completely misunderstood by the elf prince. She was looking at him with her rarely used curious stare. It was puzzling to him that she did not know what he meant by his words, but he understood. He understood why something like love was foreign to her.

Unintentionally, she had come to him and showed him her past. There wasn't very much there for her to hold on to. Lizzy had been raised around so much anguish. Pain and disappointment was the only thing she knew. It was only comprehensible to see that Lizzy had no real understanding of love.

"No, Lizzy. It is not some elf thing to say." It was all he could bring himself to say for the moment being but it seemed to be enough for Lizzy to understand.

Her eyes went wide with complete disbelief. She shook her head, not accepting what Legolas had said. An eccentric feeling wound its way around her nerves. She wished it would go away, but no matter how much she tried to exhort the feeling from herself it would not leave. Lizzy did what the next best thing had to offer was. She ignored it.

If she hadn't misheard him nor misinterpreted his words that could only mean…No, she had to set Legolas straight or this could all end up an utter catastrophe. There was no way that a pretentious and egocentric elf like Legolas was in love with her. She refused to believe it. It was an outrageous concept, something that not even God himself would believe. Lizzy would make him see that whatever feelings he was harboring for her were a lie.

He was lying to himself. That was the only possible answer that made sense to her. Why he would lie to himself about being in love with her was something Lizzy hadn't worked out in her head so quick, but she was pretty positive it was all a lie.

"I _am _in love with you Lizzy," Legolas said when Lizzy took to shaking her head. Saying that lifted a weight from his shoulders that he had been keenly aware of for a while.

Taking into great consideration of her cream covered skin, he took her hands in his own and held onto them. Looking at their joined hands and then to her eyes, he willed her to believe what he spoke.

"No. No you're not." Lizzy chocked out the words and tried to be firm at the same time.

She could feel her strength slip away from her when she looked into those clear cerulean eyes of Legolas. Images flooded into her head that she promised herself to forget. They were memories that she had buried in the very back of her mind. They were things that went beyond their petty little friendship. They were things that had the potential to morph into something else, something that Lizzy didn't believe in and never thought that she ever could.

Some of those assaulting images were of her and Legolas when they had been trapped in that underground dwelling created by orcs. He had tried to assure her that they were going to be all right. He had comforted her in the darkest of places when he had his own fears to deal with.

Legolas held her hands tighter. "I am."

The time when he had clutched her hand unyielding as they walked through a crowded town so he would not loose her flashed through her head. That alien feeling was still inside of her letting itself flare up stronger than ever.

"Elizabeth," Legolas whispered as if someone was in the room with them and he did not want to be over heard. "You must understand that I love you."

"No," she said with a higher tone. Lizzy ripped her hands away from Legolas' grasp. "No, and don't call me that!"

Lizzy forced herself to look down, escaping Legolas' penetrating stare. Unluckily, the memories assaulting her were not that easy to get away from.. She remembered the time they spent under the stars trying to learn about one another. Against her will her heart sped up. Lizzy was angry, angry that Legolas was making her feel this way.

Legolas placed both of his hands on either side of her face. He expected her resistance. He never anticipated for Lizzy to take this lightly. She wasn't an open person, but as he promised, he was going to push her. He had given his word to her innocence, her heart, her very essence and he was going to do everything in his power to honor that. A powerful feeling coursed through his veins, pushing him to continue to try and reach through to her.

Despite Legolas' gentle touch on her face, she kept a rigid hold on her eyes being down. Her mouth felt dry and her skin was warm beneath Legolas' cool hands. The itch she had acquired went long forgotten. She was having trouble convincing herself that none of it was real. Lizzy felt Legolas' thumb stroke her left cheek.

Her eyes shot up automatically to look into his. It was an action that was completely out of her control. The smile he gave her was small, barely even there.

"I do. I do love you whether you may think it or not."

The floodgates that bared all of those memories that she kept locked away opened. Every second that her eyes lingered on Legolas the more she remembered. Turning back and trying to push all that she recalled back from where they came was impossible. Legolas was making it all impossible with his stupid confession and his gentle touches. Lizzy wanted to hit him but couldn't.

Looking at him she couldn't bring herself to do much of anything but remember. She remembered how they poked fun at each other, the smiles that were passed between them and insistent fights they would pick with each other. Lizzy remembered that Legolas did not like when she stole food from his plate and that after a while he had just gotten used to it. She recalled that Legolas had this irritating thing where he was always checking up on her, wanting to know whether or not she was fine. His ostensible need for her to learn about the elven culture was another memory.

Most of the time she had always thought that he had wanted her to realize how much more superior elves were to man. More serious memories invaded her current thought path, trying to throw her off from resistance. She remembered being given the bracelet she never took off by Legolas. The dark stones contrasted perfectly against her skin and that night he had given it to her they both had noticed that it matched the dress she wore entirely. Then she dredged up what had come after the gift, the ball.

Legolas did not speak as he could see Lizzy was occupied in her own thoughts. He simply continued on stroking her cheek and seeing the mystified look on her face. When she was ready, he told himself, then he would talk.

That ball.

That ball that she had spent weeks preparing for just to get back at Iris. It had started off as just a way to get back at that elf that she hated more than anything in Middle Earth and turned into something completely different. That night was going utterly horrible for her when both she and Legolas had decided on escaping the dim event. What had happened next was a recollection that she had suppressed. She had suppressed this memory because it was hard for her to deal with, so like most things that were hard for her to confront, she let it slip away without much analyzing.

It seemed that everything she let 'slip away' was coming back to haunt her…or to tell her something. That night the two of them had been sitting by a fountain came to mind. This particular fountain happened to be one of Legolas' favorites. The next thing she knew his lips had descended on hers. She remembered the warmth and the closeness she felt and shuddered.

Despite all they had ever been through for whatever reason Legolas had always been there. For whatever reason. Whatever reason. The frown on her face that hadn't left only deepened. By now she had figured out that it wasn't a lie that had sprouted its way from Legolas' mouth. The memories had told her so.

When he lied to her, he always laced them with sarcasm. When he lied to her it was to get her to do something. And most importantly, his lies were few and far between and were considered rare. Lizzy thought about that kiss and how it hadn't at all felt awkward or wrong. It hadn't changed anything between them.

It was almost as if nothing had ever occurred between the two of them. Now that he had told her that he had loved her she wasn't sure that things could go back to the way they were. Legolas was complicating things. The tough girl she had prided herself in being was afraid. She had finally found some semblance of peace and she was afraid that it would all be shattered.

Lizzy lifted her hands to rest atop of Legolas' own. Being mad was beyond her now. All she wanted was what she had.

"Legolas…you're one my best friends." Out of being uncomfortable and a bit nervous she laughed. Her eyes darted to a spot in the room and then back to the elf. "You can't love me."

"I do. I will do what it takes for you to see that," Legolas said to her softly.

Lizzy shook her head and dragged Legolas' hands away from her face. In an attempt to distance herself from him she let go of his hands severing their connection. It was easier that way.

"No, you don't understand. You can't. You can't love me."

Legolas knitted his brow. "Elizabeth I _do_. What can I say to make you under-"

"No!" Lizzy stood and walked towards the enormous window. She stayed there and folded her arms across her chest. She dared not face him, afraid of seeing a disappointed expression on his face. She wasn't being fair to him but this was the only way.

"You can't love me."

Legolas noticed that her tone was insistent. She was not inquiring about what he said anymore, she was refusing to accept it. He got to his feet, concern showing in every aspect of him.

"Why can I not?"

The question was simple and he kept his emotion from his voice. He wanted to know her thoughts. He wanted to know what was going on inside of her without her thinking or even considering his feelings. She didn't answer. Her only response was to bite her nails and stare in front of her.

"Why can I not?" The elven prince asked somewhat callously.

"Because I won't let you," she seethed back. "I won't let you!"

* * *

Nancy sat across from Lizzy and observed the young woman. To say that she looked horrible would have been an understatement. Horrible wasn't even a blimp on the radar anymore for Lizzy. The teenager's long hair, even though it was in a high ponytail seemed limp. Her somewhat darker complexion didn't seem like its bright usual self. 

Lizzy didn't seem like she was her usual self anymore. The sarcastic jabs and ridiculous jokes were gone. All Lizzy did was come home and bury herself in ridiculous amounts of homework each night. Words were only exchanged between the two when they were required and nothing more. Nancy tried light topics to coax her from her funk but nothing took.

Nancy couldn't blame her for her mood though; she was feeling a bit depressed herself. The reason for her depression was most likely completely different from Lizzy's. For days she had been battling telling Lizzy about the message she'd received from the police station. It was something that Lizzy had to know end of story. There was no doubting that.

It was why she had brought her to the somewhat nice restaurant. She had finally gathered up enough courage to tell her exactly what was going on. The news was sure not to improve her mood, but it couldn't be put off for any longer. Besides, the first thing she had noticed about Lizzy was that she was a hard as nails girl. She wouldn't appreciate being coddled.

Nancy took a nervous sip of her water and observed the restaurant's atmosphere. It was nice but she had been in and could afford much nicer. The wallpaper was a dark red color and it resembled marble. The light fixtures were dim but not dim enough where you could barely make out the words on the menu. The floor was hard wood and nicely polished.

Overall it was a simple nice, but not extravagant. She doubted Lizzy was appreciating the environment. The teenager was running a finger around the rim of her glass of water while she studied her menu.

"Lizzy I gotta be honest with you. I didn't just bring you here for a girl's night out."

Lizzy didn't look up from her menu but she stopped her finger's actions.

Nancy took it as a sign that she was paying her at least some attention. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when their waiter came up to them. He had to have been in his early twenties, as he appeared fresh faced and not as tired looking as the rest of the waiters and waitress she saw walking around completing orders and refilling drinks. Despite the glum mood at their table Nancy found that she could not pass by the opportunity to smile at the young waiter.

"Hello ladies. My name is Kevin and I will be your waiter for this evening." Kevin shot them a 100-watt smile and began to read them off the specials for dinner.

Lizzy kept her eyes on the menu, ignoring what he was saying. She was lost in her own thoughts. It had been days since she had spoken to Legolas or had even seen him. She felt horrible for yelling at him, for saying all the hurtful words that she had to him, but she had to. Why couldn't he understand that she had to say everything she had so things would all go back to normal?

Now instead of spending time goofing off with him or teasing him for everything he did being perfect she was spending time regretting the things that had come from her mouth. Things had gotten a lot more intense in the palace to top things off. The place she had gone to to escape the perils of her life was facing its own problems. People in Mirkwood were on their guard. Less and less people were around in the halls or even outside.

Ellesa had explained to her that things were turning somber in Mirkwood. It was time for change to take effect. There were hardly any laughs in the palace let alone smiles. It all just succeeded in making her more depressed. The place she had come to love was beginning to let her down. Now she was seeking happiness in a grave place.

Lizzy couldn't help but think that this was all her fault somehow. Somehow she had screwed everything up. She remembered walking down the halls of Mirkwood's palace by herself one day. It had been a downpour outside and Ellesa was too busy attending to her palace duties to spend time with her. Renomere and Elrendor were nowhere to be found.

Lizzy was wandering aimlessly with nothing to do when she stopped in front of a large window that overlooked a training field of some sort. She had stopped in front of the window to observe the apparent militia below. They all moved in sync with one another. The rain seemed to not be a factor as they all lifted their blades in harmony with one another.

Their blades gleamed even in the gloominess of the day. The way they all brought them up and sliced through the air made her tremble. Something was happening here. It concerned her, but like everything else she pushed the concern back. She pushed it back and continued down the lonely hall by herself.

"Lizzy. Lizzy!" Nancy refrained herself from kicking the teenager from underneath the table. Kevin had been waiting on her to order for almost a full three minutes.

"I'll just come back when she's ready," Kevin said. He gave Lizzy a smile even though she paid him no attention.

"No, I'm ready." Lizzy didn't look up.

"Alright what is it that I can get ya?"

Nancy noticed the waiter looking at Lizzy with what she liked to call goo goo eyes. It was no use because Lizzy wasn't even looking up to order.

"Lemme get a..um a double cheeseburger and a coke," Lizzy said closing her menu and handing it to Kevin.

"That comes with a side you know. Let me guess you're a cole slaw kind of girl aren't you?" Kevin seemed like the non-stop smiling waiter.

"I kinda have a knack for these kinds of things.." he said.

Nancy smiled thinking that maybe this whole outing wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated.

Lizzy finally looked up at Kevin, her eyes shinning with annoyance. "Well aren't we just bursting with talent…Kevin."

"Lizzy!" Nancy looked at her in shock that she would be so rude to someone who was nothing but nice.

Lizzy ignored Nancy. "Just get me some fries with my burger and I'll be all good." She turned her attention back to the table.

Kevin looked a bit shocked as well. Nancy sent him an apologizing look. The woman hoped that that would be enough for Lizzy's apparent attitude. Kevin said he'd be back in a while and hurried off. Lizzy scoffed.

"What is wrong with you? That guy was into you."

The teenager shrugged. "So was the boy who delivered our pizza a while back. I'm not going to fall for every guy that brings me food."

Wanting very much to get off the topic of guys checking her out she asked her about what she had been speaking about previously. Nancy's nature turned more serious. She sighed and looked to see if Kevin the waiter was going to return any time soon. It didn't look like he was. Lizzy looked up at Nancy.

Silence was unusual for the woman who was always talking to her without a break.

"What is it?"

It was now or never Nancy told herself. "About a week or so ago I got a call from the police department. They had apparently been contacted by a Mark Winston"

Lizzy had her full attention on Nancy now. Anything dealing with the police station and herself deserved nothing less than her full attention. Lizzy hoped it was no more trouble, because she didn't think she could deal with any more trouble. She hoped it was only a follow up report dealing with her uncle's case.

"Mark Winston is your father Lizzy," Nancy explained.

Lizzy felt her stomach drop and her appetite die. Her head felt like it was spinning. How she managed not to freak out and go postal right there in the restaurant she did not know. All she knew was yet another bomb had been dropped on her. Too many of these and she would have to commit herself.

"Please tell me you're lying."

Nancy shook her head. "'Fraid not." She dug through her purse that was hanging off her chair and pulled out a slip of paper. "They didn't tell me much of anything, only the contact information."

Lizzy felt cold and rubbed her sweater clad arms in an effort of comforting herself. Why after all these years did her father want to contact her. He had never meant her, was never there, so why now? It couldn't have been because of Ed's death. He could have contacted more promptly after then.

Lizzy bit her lip. She drew no conclusions to why her father, this Mark character would want to contact her.

"Are you sure? Are they sure?" Lizzy had to ask. The police were notorious for mistakes where they lived.

Nancy nodded. "They did a background check. It's…your father Lizzy."

Lizzy was silent. She let all of it sink in. It wasn't fair for her father to be able to walk into his life whenever he so chose. It wasn't fair for him to make himself known when it was convenient for him. Nancy slid the slip of paper over to her. For a split second Lizzy didn't even acknowledge it, for on that piece of paper was everything she absolutely did not want in her life.

She had survived without him and would continue to do so. Something in her however made her take up the paper and study it under the restaurants low lighting.

Mark Winston 

_1436 Terrance Lane_

_756-5502_

She knew where that was. It was in Gray Pont Hills. It was not too far from where her and her uncle used to live.

"After all this time," she muttered under her breath. "After all this time and he was right there."

Lizzy felt like slamming a fist against the table but the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene so instead she just put the piece of paper that could potentially ruin her life down and looked up at the finely painted ceiling.

Nancy reached a hand out and placed it over Lizzy's hand. "Sweetie are you okay?"

Lizzy didn't know what to tell her. She didn't know because she didn't know herself. Was she okay with her father trying to reach out to her? Was she okay with everything going on in her life? Lizzy rolled her head around to work the kinks from her neck before facing Nancy again.

She was just seventeen but she felt much more older than that.

"I don't get it. I don't understand what he would want from me after- after seventeen years. I though after the first six he just didn't give a crap."

Nancy shrugged not really knowing what advice to give a girl who had been abandoned for most of her life. "If you really want to find out, you know what you have to do."

Lizzy looked back at the information on the paper. Biting her lip she thought more on the matter of her father and what he could possibly want. What in her life could he possibly benefit for, because that was usually the case right? That was usually the case when a long lost relative suddenly wanted to get in touch with you right?

"I know its really none of my business but I think you should see him." Nancy said slowly. "I know. I know. You're thinking what the hell is wrong with me but here me out. I think if you-"

"I'm gonna do it," Lizzy spoke confidently.

"I think if you heard him out you could judge for yourself- wait what?" Nancy cut herself off as Lizzy's words had reached her and sunk in.

"I said I'm gonna do it. I'm going go and see Mark Winston."

Nancy looked at Lizzy a little speechless.

Looking up from the slip of paper Lizzy said, "It's high time I get some answers to why he left. I want to know why my life is the way it is. I think I deserve that."

Nancy smiled. She was happy that Lizzy was handling this the way she was. She was one of the most mature seventeen year olds she had ever had the opportunity of meeting. Kevin came back with their orders. He set down their drinks all the while giving Lizzy flirtatious looks. It seemed like he had decided to start anew with her. He set Nancy's plate of pasta in front of her and then Lizzy's double cheese burger with fries.

"It seems like we got off on the wrong foot here," Kevin the waiter said patiently. "Do you think we could get on the right one over dinner sometime?"

Lizzy frowned. "I'm involved," she paused. "With someone."

Kevin took the moment to stutter. "O-oh sorry. Lucky guy."

Lizzy watched him leave quickly and disappear into the kitchens with a frown. She then turned and dug into her double cheeseburger. Somewhere along the way of thinking of her father she had gained back her enthusiasm for food. Nancy had stopped twirling her pasta and pretending to be a fly on the wall to stare at Lizzy.

"You were lying weren't you?" She couldn't believe Lizzy had turned down a guy as hot as Kevin the waiter.

Lizzy took another bite of her double cheese burger, chewed, swallowed and grabbed the ketchup. She wanted to avoid any conversation like this but knew with Nancy she probably couldn't. Nancy had a way of getting guy talk out of anyone.

Lizzy began to squirt a ludicrous amount of ketchup over her fries.

"Why would you let that," Nancy motioned to where Kevin the waiter had been. "Get a way."

"How do you know when somebody loves you," Lizzy asked quietly and somewhat surprising herself in the process.

Nancy gaped at the question. Not sure how to answer she stuffed pasta into her mouth. Lizzy picked up a ketchup covered fry and looked at Nancy. Nancy cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Lizzy was expecting an answer so she would give it some kind of shot.

"Well…I suppose you know when a person loves you when despite all your faults they're there for you. They love you no matter what you do, what you look like or what you have to offer." Nancy forked up more pasta. "That's all I have to offer kiddo. I'm not that well versed in the _real love _department."

Lizzy looked down at her food and wondered. It was all she could do.

-------------------------------

The car was borderline frigid and the man behind the wheel blew into his hands to keep them warm. He cursed for forgetting to bring gloves. The activity on the street was nothing unusual but still the man, Tom kept his awareness active. His white sedan was parked across the street of one popular American restaurant. He happened to know the prices there were fairly reasonable and the food was good.

He wished he could be inside, if not to eat just for the warmth. He could feel the heat reaching his skin as he sat there. A wishful smile spread across his face. Right about now, he wished he hadn't bombed as a lawyer. He could've been sitting behind an oak desk in a upscale office designed by the top designers in the country.

Instead he was inside of a cold car watching the streets for a teenager. The only upside that kept him going was that his gig now paid much more than he would have made as a lawyer in one month. He was contemplating cutting on the heat just for a little bit when his cell phone went off. He dug through the inside of his coat and quickly answered.

"Hello," he paused knowing what was going to be said. He always knew what was going to be said. "They stopped inside of a restaurant. Simply Dining its called."

Tom nodded even though he couldn't be seen by the person on the other end. "Yes sir, I'll keep you posted as always." Tom closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. Opening the car door he got out, closed the door and made his way towards the restaurant. It looked like he was going to get the warmth that he desired after all.

Tom entered into Simply Dining and took a look around. It didn't take him long to spot the teenager he had been trailing for close to three months now. The job had been grueling and completely unexciting but by now he could spot Elizabeth Montgomery in a stadium full of people. He spotted her sitting close to the back of the restaurant in a sweater with sleeves striped black and white and a pair of jeans. He thought her taste in clothes to be horrifying.

It was a shame because she was an attractive girl. He remembered going over Ed's to play poker and thinking that she'd become quite the looker if she cleaned herself up better. Thankfully the restaurant had a seat yourself policy and he choice a table that was close to Lizzy but not too close so as not to be noticed. Tom dug through his pockets looking for the device he would need for this job. He placed the ear wig in his ear and sat back.

A waitress came over and he quickly got rid of her by ordering the night's special. In the next thirty minutes he had everything he was going to need to report to the man he was working for. He finished his soup as he watched Lizzy and Nancy stand and gather their things. As they left, Tom smiled knowing that this was going to earn him a bonus. He took the ear wig from his ear and put the device away in his pocket.

Tom dug both his wallet and his phone from his coat and hit one. He always kept important numbers on speed dial.

"Yes," an agitated voice answered.

"I've got something you want to hear." Tom pulled out a few bills from his wallet to pay for his dinner and proceeded to relay information.

He clicked his phone off when he was done and grinned. "What the hell," he said and pulled out a few more bills to tip the waitress.

Tonight was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

-------------------------

Lizzy brushed her dark hair for the zillionth time for this day. She had finished her homework in advance for this day so nothing could be lingering over her head. Lizzy dressed nice for this day. She put on a crisp white shirt with a black tie, a black skirt with slight frills at the hem with black stockings and dark heeled shoes. It was the best thing she had in her closet and she put it all on for this day.

Lizzy stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her hair. She had never worked so hard on her appearance before but she wanted to show her father that she wasn't some misspent youth. Lizzy wanted to show him that she had done good for herself that despite all the shit he had put her and her family through before they had died that she was okay. She wanted for him to see that she could take care of herself. She didn't need him. Answers were the only thing she wanted.

Lizzy stared at the off centered part in her hair and wondered if it was straight enough. She brushed more though her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was neater than she had ever seen herself. If Nancy didn't have to work she would have said the same thing. Lizzy looked at the littered makeup products on the counter before her.

She grabbed the watermelon scented lip gloss and without thinking spread some on her lips. Once done, she looked at the other makeup options and couldn't bring herself to apply anything else to her face. She was doing enough just to dress up for the bastard. Lizzy checked her watch and decided it was time. She smoothed down her black skirt and looked at her reflection in the mirror once more.

If she wanted to make the time she had set for herself then she had to get going. The bus didn't wait for anyone. Lizzy left the bathroom in a cluttered mess and grabbed her coat. Buttoning it up, she found that her hands were shaking.

"Stop it Liz. Stop it."

Lizzy left locking the door behind her. The winter air had her walking briskly for the bus. She caught the city transportation without any problems. She tried to keep her head on straight because she had to be aware of everything. Traveling on your own could be dangerous. Lizzy watched businesses and houses whiz by her as she sat on the bus.

What she was going to say to the man who had abandoned her was something she didn't think about. Living in the moment seemed like the appropriate thing to do. The scenery began to get familiar as time passed and Lizzy pulled the string to get off. Once on the sidewalk, she pulled out the slip of paper Nancy had given her and read the address.

It was a bit of a walk but she found the neighborhood. It was nice, much nicer than the neighborhood she had lived in with her uncle. Lizzy came on 1436 Terrace Lane and stuffed the paper in her coat pocket. She hadn't called him because she didn't want his permission to come and see him. If he wasn't here she'd wait and wait all day if she had to.

Lizzy walked towards the white door of the neatly groomed two story house. It sickened her to think while she was being abused by her uncle and having to scrape by on practically nothing he was living well in this house. Lizzy rang the doorbell and waited. Five minutes had passed before she thought that nobody would come. She turned around thinking no one was going to answer but the door opened revealing a petite blonde woman.

"May I help you?"

Lizzy turned around and blinked. She studied the woman and felt instant hate for her. "Yeah, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Montgomery. I'm here to see Mark Winston."

The woman looked her up and down before moving to let her in. "Oh yes. Come in. I'll get Mark."

Lizzy stepped into the house and found that it gleamed. The furniture was retro and she was pretty sure if the surfaces of the house were laminate they would shine. The woman closed the front door and disappeared down a hall. Lizzy stood uneasily in the middle of the living room. There were pictures on the wall of the blonde and a man. She came closer to one of them.

Lizzy studied the man. He was somewhat tall. Average in height if she had to judge from just a picture. He had short cropped light brown hair and her identical grey eyes. This was her father. She was looking at her father.

The sound of someone entering the room drew her attention away from the photos and she turned to stare at the man from the pictures. The two stared at each other for a silent minute. It was not Lizzy who broke the silence but the man.

"Wow," he laughed. "Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Lizzy was fuming but he kept her temper in check.

"You're a woman now!" Mark pulled on the collar of his long sleeved polo shirt.

Lizzy crossed her arms. "Well that's what happens when you start out as a kid."

Mark ignored her comment and motioned for her to sit down. Lizzy sat stiffly on the couch, her eyes never leaving those of her father. She was staring back at his grey eyes, the one thing she had inherited from him. He sat down in an arm chair across from her and smiled.

"I'd never think you'd come."

"I didn't think so either but there's….stuff I want to know."

Mark nodded. "I want to start out by saying I'm sorry about your uncle. I kn-"

Lizzy waved her hand. "Please don't. I know you don't care so just cut the crap."

Mark didn't look happy. That much was apparent. "I expected that."

Lizzy made a noise in her throat and looked to the side.

"How are you holding up," he decided to change courses with her. He didn't really know how to talk to his daughter. What the right things to ask were confusing him.

"Again, you don't care nor have you the right to ask. If I want to tell you anything about me I will, but right now I just want answers. I want the answers to why my life ended up the way that it did. I want to know why you left us?"

Mark looked down. He knew she was referring to her mother and brothers. How he could he not? He also knew that that would be her very first question. He knew nothing about her but he knew that that would be her number one question. It would've been his too.

"I see we're cutting right to the chase then." He leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah we are." Lizzy's voice was cold and she'd have it no other way.

"Fine. I left you and your mother because she was no good. She was greedy, ignorant and too stupid for her own good."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that! Not when you were the one who left us!"

Lizzy wanted to call him every name in the book. She hadn't intended for this meeting to be pleasant at all. It was just business. It was just finding a piece to the puzzle that was her life. It was nothing more or nothing less. She wasn't trying to reach out and connect to the man before her. Not at all.

"I left," Mark steamed. "To make her see that I was serious. I left so that maybe she could- I don't know open her eyes. That money her father had given her was no good. That money that I'm guessing you'll be inheriting soon is no good."

Lizzy ran a hand over her eyes. So it all came down to this; money. She should've known and she thought just as much. For being so stupid she cursed herself. He had left their family because of money.

"She was so naïve, she thought that that money could be used on you kids. "Let 2.3 million dollars do our children some good in the future" she said. I tried telling her that that much money did not come from your grandfather's simple exporting business. Not when the business was as small as his." Mark explained. In his eyes Lizzy could see unmistakable hate.

"Let me get this straight," Lizzy said leaning forward. "You left mom to prove that the money she got from her father was dirty? You left her to prove that you were right?"

"Don't you see!" Mark stood up and threw his hands in the air. "That money is no good. It's NO GOOD. Everywhere it goes something happens." He was looking at her crazed. "Everywhere it goes Elizabeth."

Lizzy looked down. Her mother and brothers were killed and she had only just escaped. Her uncle had been murdered while she was with him and she was about to inherit her mother's millions. Lizzy couldn't say anything.

"You'll see if you don't get rid of that cash." Mark ran his hands through his hair.

Lizzy put he hands on her coat hoping that it would absorb some of the sweat on them.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

The question left Mark stunned. He looked at Lizzy. She was his only living offspring and he wanted to do right by her. He wanted to do one final act for her before she decided to cut him from her life all together. It would not square things between them or makeup for all the years he had missed, but it was something.

"I left you because…." He couldn't answer. Instead he looked down at the white carpet beneath his feet.

That was enough for Lizzy. She stood and smoothed the creases in her skirt. She buttoned up her coat and began walking towards the door.

"Wait Elizabeth! Wait!" Mark rushed for her and grabbed her shoulder. Lizzy pulled away from his grip but stopped and faced him.

"Give me the money. Give me the money and I'll get rid of it for you. You should be enjoying your life. You shouldn't be worrying about things like this."

Lizzy's face expressed anger. "You didn't check to see if I was enjoying my life when I was seven why now at seventeen? You know what just…just leave me alone. "

Lizzy made for the door again this time not stopping.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Mark shouted. "I love you damn it!"

Lizzy stopped once more standing in front of the white door. She remembered when those exact words had been said to her so gentle and meaningful. Now they were being said to her harshly. They were being cruelly spat at her. Lizzy turned around to face her father for what would be the last time. She was going to make sure it was the last time.

"It's too late for that Mark. I have enough people in my life who love me. I don't need anymore."

Lizzy walked through the door and closed it softly. Great satisfaction was bubbling within her. She walked from the house and didn't look back. Now that she had faced what was in her past, it was time to own up to what she hoped would be a bright future, _her _bright future.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review. It'll be appreciated. 


	35. Running

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers I really REALLY appreciate every word of kindness.

* * *

Running

"The aim of argument, or of discussion, should not be victory but progress."

_- Joseph Joubert _

'_You know what you have to do.'_

As she lay sprawled across her bed, Lizzy stared up at the ceiling. It hadn't even been two days since she had met the man who was her father and already he had forced her to make a life altering decision. Things had actually been somewhat fine before she met Mark Winston. She'd been working on being a sort of average teenager, getting her grades up, helping out Nancy whenever she could and staying out of trouble. What her father said changed things.

Although she cared nothing for the man that was her father she listened and heard the words he had to say. Most of what he said had outraged her but it was what he said about her inheritance that stuck with her. He'd said that everywhere the money had gone something bad happened. Lizzy hated to admit it or to even think it but he was right. She had thought about just letting her father have the money once she had turned eighteen just so all her worries about it would disappear. She had a feeling that if she did that her problems wouldn't just go away.

Taking the easy way out never got things done right. There were always loose ends that came back to bite you in the butt. She didn't trust her father at all no matter whether or not her inheritance was cursed or whatever. Lizzy had already made up her mind that she wasn't giving him anything. She'd scattered school books around her bed giving the illusion that she was wrapped up in studying.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Chatter from the living room softly filtered in through her door. Nancy had friends from her job over and wanted for Lizzy to meet them thinking it would take her mind off her father. She hadn't told Nancy much of anything about the meeting with her father except that the man hadn't been exactly what she'd expected him to be, a jerk. Lizzy hadn't felt up to meeting Nancy's friends and gave the excuse of having to study for midterms. She listened to the laughter and the friendly talk that she had been invited to be a part of.

Lizzy closed her eyes for a brief moment. Nancy shouldn't have to deal with any of her crap. She had done far more for her than she had to. If what her father had said about her inheritance was true, which was the likely case, then Lizzy did not Nancy to end up like her uncle. Nancy did not deserve that.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Opening her eyes, Lizzy sat up from the soft mattress and looked out of her bedroom window. It was snowing outside. Light white flakes drifted downward setting the perfect scenery for a cozy peaceful evening at home. Lizzy was far from anything resembling peace, her brain working at one hundred miles per hour. The teenager hugged her knees and took a look around the room that had become hers.

So willingly Nancy had given up her guest/computer room for her deceased boyfriend's niece. So willingly had she taken her in and looked after her needs. Lizzy looked at the pictures she had drawn and hung on the walls of her room. It all felt so warm and comforting to know that she had been wanted when there was no one left. Lizzy was going to be damned if she came home to what Nancy had been willing to share with her, to find the woman dead in the way that her uncle had been murdered.

Her inheritance was not and would not become Nancy's concern. Nothing was going to happen. Lizzy turned her attention back towards the window. The sky had already long since darkened ad a knot had formed itself in the pit of Lizzy's stomach. She rested her forehead on her knees that were drawn to her chest, her arms still hugging them. Lizzy reminded herself that she needed to remain calm, because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to get through what she had to do.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Lizzy wished she had some reassurance that everything would be alright, that everything would be okay, but she had spent her whole life without reassurance. It wasn't until she had went to Middle Earth that things had changed for her. It hadn't been until she got to Middle Earth did she experience what it felt like to be safe. Even in the most dangerous of situations she had been put in, when one thought she wouldn't make it, she had always been okay. Lizzy's mind couldn't help but wander to the person whom had never failed in making her feel safe.

She recalled how much Legolas, the elven prince of Mirkwood had irritated her. She remembered how much they had hated each other in the beginning. Things weren't like that anymore. Lizzy didn't know exactly where they stood. The harsh words she had spewed out to Legolas had to have had some negative affect on him. She hadn't seen Legolas in almost two weeks but she was sure that she had hurt him.

The look in his eyes when she told him that she didn't want him to love her, that he shouldn't, made her feel absolutely horrible inside. Even though she didn't know whether not things between herself and Legolas would ever be the same again she knew how she felt. Lizzy was going to set things right. She had to set things right because all she wanted from life was to be happy and make her mother proud, and if she was ever going to get to that point then everything about her inheritance had to be figure out.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Lizzy lifted her head to look at her alarm clock. It read 9:32. Gingerly, she got up and dropped to her knees. Under her bed was where she kept her duffel bag and suitcase. She pulled out the two objects and put them on her bed amongst all her books.

"I gotta do this," Lizzy muttered as she wiped sweaty palms on her pajama pants.

She went to her closet, pulled it open and began tossing clothes onto the bed. Lizzy took no note of what she was pulling out., as long as it was clothes. She moved on from the closet and began taking what she needed from drawers, off the floor, her desk. Underwear, socks, shirts pants, they all went on her bed and when she was done gathering up all that she was going to need, she put it into the duffel and suitcase. For the moment she was done.

Huffing, Lizzy pulled her duffel bag and suitcase back onto the floor and under the bed. There was nothing else that could be done but wait. She resumed her sitting position on the bed and thought on what she was about to go through with. It had everything to do with her future that she had been working so hard for. All the late night study sessions, trying to catch up on past assignments and schmoozing teachers who didn't particularly think she had what it took to catch up was about to be pushed aside for awhile, if not completely.

The lamp on her dresser gave low light to the room. Her eyes gazed around the room she had gotten settled in. Lizzy cursed under her breath. She couldn't figure out any other way to solve this thing so she was going to distance herself. The stones on her bracelet caught her eye by way of giving a slight twinkle. Looking at the bracelet made her lips perk up slightly.

She had not taken the thing off since she had gotten it. Lizzy wondered whether or not the clasp would start to tarnish since she showered with it on, but it hadn't. She had suspected that Legolas wasn't the kind of guy who gave cheap jewelry. Looking at the bracelet instilled in her a bit of what she needed to push forward…at least for a little while.

The talk from the living room was dying down.

10:09 was the time.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Lizzy got up and went over to her backpack. Shuffling around she pulled out paper and pen. She sat back down and began to write. Her hand trembled as she wrote and as a result the letter to Nancy came out sloppy and looked almost like a child had written it. As long as it was legible Lizzy didn't care. Once that was done, she folded the paper, addressed it to Nancy and stuck it under her alarm clock where she was sure Nancy would find it. The talking would stop. Lizzy bit her fingernail.

Her door creaked open and that was it.

"Just came to tell you goodnight Liz." Nancy poked her head in and looked at Lizzy who was standing by the bedside table.

The teenager brought her hand from her mouth and uttered a good night.

"Are you still studying?"

Lizzy shrugged at Nancy's concerned look. "It's mid terms, what can I say? I want to do really good on em'."

Nancy eyed her. She obviously did not approve of staying up too late to be buried head first in school books. "Well just don't stay up too late. If you want to do well in school you need sleep."

Lizzy nodded and watched as Nancy closed the door. She waited a minute, then two, then five, until there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Nancy was no longer still up and about.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Lizzy changed from her pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her sneaker. She pulled out her prepared duffel bag and suitcase. In her sock drawer was precisely fifty three dollars and eighty seven cents. She went over to the drawer, dug the money out and stuffed it in her pocket. Now she was ready. Taking everything, she slowly opened the door so as to prevent the hinges from squeaking, and tip toed through the hall way and into the darkened living room. It smelled like popcorn and Lizzy was quickly reminded of why she was going to miss the place.

It was fun living with Nancy. It was how it was supposed to be staying Nancy, not having to worry about food and not having to guess whether drunken buddies would be coming over for beer pong and card playing. Staying with Nancy was a lot like being in Middle Earth. She could relax and learn how to not have to lose sleep over simple things that no one else would spend two seconds thinking about.

Lizzy did what she had to do.

* * *

Apples.

There were apples before him. He recalled that Lizzy liked apples. Red ones, green ones, yellow she liked them no matter the color, be he remembered she liked them best when dipped in peach jam. Legolas had always thought that to be odd, but then again Lizzy had been far from any of the types of women he encountered.

She did things that confused him like when she put on socks, sometimes she would put on different colored socks when the matches were already paired together. Other times she would do things that irritated him like when she insisted on calling him 'elf boy' or when she would manage to get herself into trouble by doing things without fully thinking them through. She also cursed too much. There were things, of course, that he deeply enjoyed about her. Lizzy had the gift of making him laugh at times when she displayed childish mannerisms. Since he could not get a chance to see her, he thought about her constantly. Sometimes in the most inappropriate of times he thought about her. The battle his father was planning was taking up everyone who was a soldier's time, and people had long since begun to be suspicious.

As he looked at the apples on the table before him he thought about missing the scheduled training that night to see Lizzy. He need to talk to her because he knew what she had said to him was not true.

"Legolas. Legolas! Are you at all listening to me?"

Legolas looked up at his father seated across from him. Thranduil appeared irritated by the fact that he had began talking and his son had not been listening. He had arranged a private lunch for him and his son in the gardens just so he could relay to him the important news and here Legolas was not giving him an ounce of attention.

"I am sorry father. What is it that you said?"

" I said that I have received word from Lothlorien and Lord Celeborn wishes to aid us."

Legolas' eyes strayed back to the apples on the table.

"As soon as they arrive, Mirkwood will go to battle with the evils infesting the woods. Now I am going to…"

Legolas wondered whether or not Lizzy was regretting what she had said to him. He saw what had undoubtly been fear in her eyes when he had told her. He could not begin to understand what had been going through her mind at the moment. She constantly withheld her most inner feelings to assure everyone that she was fine. It was an immanent trait acquired from all that she had gone through in life.

Lizzy was shielding herself that much was evident, but Legolas did not understand from what. From being hurt was the only thing his mind could formulate. It made no sense because she knew that he would never hurt her. Lizzy was a conundrum and adding the confusion of love to that was like mixing things up further. He would not have taken it back though.

No matter what the outcome may be between them after what he had said to her, he would not have gone back on what he said. It had taken what had felt like years to comprehend what was truly being felt. The overwhelming concern for her, the long stares cast in her direction, the confusing flutters felt by his heart, all were manifestations of the obvious. Even the simplest of fools could have figured that out quicker than he had. Instead of trying to understand a way of repairing things with Lizzy maybe he should continue with doing nothing at all.

"I want you by my side when I promulgate this to everyone."

There were things going on in Mirkwood that could not be overlooked, things that required and deserved his utmost attention. For days on end he had been going over private battle tactics, training with Mirkwood's army and getting no rest whatsoever. Legolas roved through the palace grounds doing his father's bidding with most if not all of his mind on Lizzy. Perhaps it was better for him to focus on this battle that would free the lands of orc. No. He could not, because love was an insistent thing that just could not be pushed aside to be dealt with only when convenient.

Love was something that lingered until its goal was accomplished. It was never easily forgotten or forgotten at all. When his father, the king of Mirkwood, demonstrated impatience with his son by slamming his hand against the table, Legolas looked at him. The lack of felicity or even excitement on what he had been speaking about told Legolas that his father was far from pleased with him. For the moment Legolas cared not.

"You have not been listening to a work I have spoken," Thranduil seethed not holding back any of the exasperation he exhibited for his son.

"I did not tell her."

Thranduil's look of vexation disappeared at the calm and mild concern embodied in his son's voice.

"What do you speak of?"

Like a impending attack, Legolas felt that if he said nothing now something terrible would happen. He could not put the issue with Lizzy aside. If he was to confront the war ahead then he had to come to terms with what was lodged in his head.

"Father, if I am to be efficacious in this battle I must be truthful with you." Legolas saw that his father was casting aside his ongoing talk of war and eradication for a moment to listen and for that Legolas was extremely grateful. Once Thranduil was passionate on a subject it was very much hard for him to dwell from said subject.

Legolas sighed and with no qualm said, "I did not tell Elizabeth of her immortality. I told her instead that I was in love with her."

The afternoon sun felt as if it were shinning more brightly down on the king. Thranduil would have thought he heard his son wrong had he been human. For centuries he had tried to push women that carried the most potential towards his son, but Legolas' only response had been to either avoid them all or ignore them completely. Thranduil could not believe what his son had just proclaimed. Lizzy of all people?

"Legolas," Thranduil said staying collected. "Is this not the same person you displayed a great revulsion for in the past?"

If Legolas had been telling his father under any other circumstances he would have nodded in embarrassment, but he had not the time to feel sorry for past behaviors.

"Yes it is. Can we not speak of past events?"

"How could you have not told her about her immortality." Thranduil asked.

Legolas knew this would occur when he eventually spoke to his father of what had happened. He told his father one thing and Thranduil ended up faulting him for another. It was what he had done throughout Legolas' entire life. Legolas always thought his father awaited him to make a mistake of some sort. He was not going to turn this into an issue between his father and his self. There were enough things clouding his mind.

Thranduil recognized the look on his son's face. It was the deadpan look that he took on right before they argued. He didn't care now. His son wasn't thinking.

"I told you to do one thing Legolas, one thing and that was to tell Elizabeth that she was immortal." Thranduil shook his head. "This mirrors the time when I sent you to represent me in the council in Rivendell. I tell you to convey to the council the fact that Gollum had eluded us and you end up joining a fellowship that was to see to the Ring being destroyed."

"I thought you would have been happy to know that my heart had finally chosen someone," Legolas yelled not at all holding back the bite in his voice.

"It is _not_ that I am not pleased that you have found someone," Thranduil snapped harshly. Had Legolas been anyone else he would have jumped at the sternness in the king's voice, but this was his father. He had argued many times with him.

Thranduil said nothing else, and offered not even a look at his son. He reached for his glass of wine placed by his fork and brought it towards him. He watched the amber liquid dance around his glass before taking a swallow.

With narrowed eyes Legolas watched his father. He wanted nothing more than to leave the king at that moment. There was something going on in his father's mind, something that he was holding back. His father was usually very vocal when it came to disagreeing with him. He studied his father and thought of what could be the reason for his silence.

It took no time for it to come to him. All the women his father had sent to him in hopes that he would fall madly in love with them all had high statures. Lizzy could not behave as them on her best day.

"You worry about your retched thrown and what it would turn into if Elizabeth were to become queen!" Legolas slammed his hand furiously against the table and looked away from his father.

"Legolas, listen to me," Thranduil said setting his glass down. Legolas refused to look at his father but Thranduil continued nonetheless. "I believe Elizabeth to be more than a lovely young woman but have you given any thought to what the future for you two might appear to be to her?"

Still choosing to not look at his father Legolas folded his arms.

"By your blatant refusal to respond to me I see that you have not. As much as it may pain me to say this I will. Lizzy is not fit to be queen of Mirkwood should you marry her. She has had too many horrible things happen to her in her past. They cloud her judgment and the way she carries herself."

Legolas turned to his father, outraged by everything his father had just said to him. "No father you are wrong. Her past would be the reason she would be an excellent queen."

Taking no heed that his father was still the king of Mirkwood, Legolas stood from his seat and walked away to leave his father in his own company.

* * *

Being in darkness invoked fear and sometimes it did not matter where you were. Darkness always carried that unknown aspect of life that was always thought about. Children believed monsters from tales and imaginations, hid within the comfort that darkness provided. Adults, being much more practical, believed that nothing good could ever come out of there being a lack of light. Whether it be activity or secrecy it all had the advantage of veiling itself in what was darkness. 

Then there was always the opposing side. There were those who held the dark in high graces, who thought that things came alive when the sun fell or the lights went out. Certain animals only lived their lives by the rise of the moon. The jewelry of the sky only glittered and shined by the darkness that swept the atmosphere. Lizzy had always been in the middle when it came to the dark.

She had remembered when she was younger that she had been afraid of the dark. Her uncle wouldn't allow for her to keep the light on at night, nor would he provide for her a night light so she'd spend half the night praying to god to let the sun come early. She always had thought it was the least God could do for her since he had not saved her mother and brothers. The sun never came up any earlier though and she never felt the illusion that it had. She had given up on squeezing her eyes shut at night, putting her hands together and pleading with the man upstairs to make things better.

One night she just quit asking, quit hoping, opened her eyes and let her uncle's snores coming from the next room lull her to sleep. Now, as she walked the freezing streets of the city, she was glad for the dark. The street was only illuminated minimally by a few street lights, most of which were busted. Lizzy shivered within the confines of her coat. The snow had begun to come down at a much greater pace then when she had left.

Without any gloves her hands were numb and only split seconds away from probably turning an ugly shade of blue. Lizzy would have shuffled faster down the sidewalk had not her feet hurt so much. It was the only way to keep the impending danger away from Nancy and anyone else like Glenn who had the potential of becoming closer to her. A nuisance was all she was and had ever been to anyone. She let large flakes of snow mingle in her dark hair.

Her lips felt dry and her stomach rumbled with hunger. Nancy would worry at first but the letter she had written explained to her that she had to stay away; that if she didn't something horrible could happen to Nancy. That should have been enough to turn her away. Lizzy had to stop thinking about Nancy and get out of the cold. She had not walked close to an hour and a half for nothing. The plus side of spending most of your life basically poor and on the wrong side of the tracks was that you knew of crappy places that didn't ask questions and just took your money.

By foot Lizzy had traveled to the shady part of town. Taking the bus was not an option. Money was tight and where ever she could save it she would.

Sleep EZ Motel was the first of the crappy places she has set eyes on. It was across the street from a bar and a Lotto/Liquor store.

Go figure.

Lizzy forced her feet to take a few more steps to the motel. She was completely unaware of the car that had been trailing her since she had left Nancy's apartment. She was happy to be out of the cold even if she was in a sleazy looking motel. Lizzy took a minute to look at the fake potted plants and trees the decorated the lobby. It smelled of smoke and Lizzy shrugged the sliding straps of her duffle bag back up her shoulder and waved her free hand in front of her nose.

It didn't help. The smoke still lingered. She pushed herself forward to the front desk with all her stuff and rung the bell. The lobby seemed to be completely empty. As she waited she dropped her suitcase. Warmth began to creep back into her limbs and a tingling sensation was felt in her fingers and toes. She tapped her fingers against the counter top half out of boredom and half to knock out the tingling.

A greasy appearing guy came from the back. He snorted loudly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand before settling himself behind the counter. Lizzy eyed his sloppy flannel shirt and slicked back hair before she told him she needed a room.

The greasy man stared at her with a smirk on his face. "What a runt like you need a room for?"

It took every fiber of her being not to say something rude.

"Just give me a room."

Greasy man dropped the smirk on his face and turned to where the room keys hung on the wall. Lizzy watched as the man's hands glided in front of numerous keys before he stopped and plucked a key from a hook and turned back to her.

"I should ask to see some ID."

"Ain't got none. How much is it?" Zero patience. Lizzy had zero patience for any bull that might be thrown to her by the man. All she wanted was to get more warm and to go to sleep. Yes, sleep was something she could possibly do for years. Greasy man gave her one more look of suspicion before handing her the key.

"Twenty-two fifty."

Lizzy dug into her pockets and pulled out a wad of crumpled cash. She counted out the bills, pulled out two quarters and handed the exact change to the man. Already her money was dwindling. With her key in hand, Lizzy picked up her suitcase.

"There ya go," greasy man said once he had put the money into the cash register. "Gave ya the key to room 22. It's right outside to your left."

Lizzy began to make her way to her room. The farther away she got from the man behind the front desk, the better she felt. The lobby's smell of smoke had reminded her of her uncle and how he'd used to go through pack after pack of cigarettes. It reminded her of how when she'd have to go to school as a kid and how her clothes would smell like smoke. Kids would talk about her and how'd they never trade lunches with her because they thought they'd catch her smoke cancer.

She needed to get away from anything that might provoke an onslaught of horrible memories. Greasy man stopped her when she was at the door. Apparently his curiosity wanted the best from him that night.

"Aye. Aye, what's your name kid?"

Lizzy turned back towards the guy. For whatever reason she knew he was going to ask her that question. Maybe he was too dumb to recognize the signs of a kid running. Maybe he was just nosy by nature. Whatever it was, Lizzy couldn't afford to play into giving up any information about herself.

"Carolyn." It was a name that came out of her mouth without a second's worth of thought. It was also a name that had no connections to her. It was just a name.

They guy nodded and let her leave without pestering her further. Lizzy slipped back outside into the cold. True to his word, room 22 was to her left. She stuck the key in he lock and quickly went inside. The Sleep EZ motel didn't exactly take the cake when it came to the safety department.

The door to her room was a little loose at the hinges and only consisted of one lock. It would have been easy for someone to break in. The first thing Lizzy did before even dropping her bags was lock the door behind herself. She put everything she had in front of the door as an extra precaution. It might not have done her any good in the long run but it was the best that she could come up with.

It all settled in then. What she had done, what she had ran away from, the money and how scared she felt all settled within the depth's of her stomach. She felt nauseated and tired. Turning towards the room and away from the door, Lizzy looked at what she would call home for at least one more night.

"This is what I get for twenty bucks?"

Tacky gold wallpaper covered the walls and in more than one place was peeling. The carpet was teal and had faint stains that looked like they had tried to been rid of but the cleanser just hadn't done the job. The bed looked lumpy and upon sitting on it she concluded that it was. The ugly orange colored sheets even looked questionable. There was a television set in front of the bed.

'_At least the tv isn't coin operated.'_

She hated it because it wasn't fair. With everything she had been through in life nothing seemed to be lightening up. More just kept being added to her load. Now she had to leave behind everything she'd been familiar with; her home with Nancy, school, the possibility of friendship and her identity as talking to the guy at the front desk had proved. It was not fair, but she figured that if all of who she was, was to suddenly not be then the problem was eliminated for a time.

People asking too many questions could draw attention to her. Attention was a no-no. Attention would take away from her ultimate goal. After her uncle's murder she knew someone had to be keeping tabs on her, if what her father had said was true. Lizzy both hated and was grateful for the paranoia that her father has unknowingly instilled in her. She thought about whether or not she could handle whomever was killing her family. It just seemed like an adult sized problem.

What Lizzy had forgotten was that she had been an adult for a while. The child spirit she had, had been pushed aside for years now. Every now and then it would escape but for the most part there were too many things going on in her life that forced the child in her back. Going back to being like that was not an option and it could never be if she wanted to survive. Thinking about how unfair the cards she was dealt were wouldn't get anything accomplished, wouldn't keep her safe and definitely would not take back what happened. Lizzy forgot about the shoes on her feet and the clothes on her back.

She curled up on the bed and welcomed the darkness her eyelids provided.

* * *

The ringing of his phone interrupted his deep slumber. Not worrying about disturbing the woman at his side, he rolled over and took up the cell phone by the lamp. For anyone to be trying to reach him so late at night, it had better have been good, damn good. 

"What," his raspy voice barked into the phone.

With each and every word spoken to him by him by none other than Tom, sleep dissipated from his body. He untangled himself from the comfort of his bed and walked into the hall. He side stepped the toys on the floor and tried to calm his steadily rising anger.

"What the hell do you mean she's ran away?!" He was perfectly aware of what had been said to him. This girl was beginning to be more than a pain in his ass. No wonder why her father has run out on her family.

"Just don't let her out of your sight. I want you to bring her in soon."

Without any sign that the conversation had ended, he flipped his phone closed. It looked like things were happening faster than he thought they would. He retreated back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of on the mild side so I promise that the next chapter will take a huge step forward. Anyone reading my other story, be patient. I've got some kinks to work out on that one. Thanks! 


	36. A Change

**A/N: I hope everyone is well. I'll be replying to everyone's reviews at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Change 

_"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."_

_-Andy Warhol_

"What the hell do you mean I have to wait twenty four hours?!" Nancy yelled angrily into the phone.

Stress was making her walk the length of her living room over and over. She barely managed to get herself dressed that morning she was so stirred up. Feelings she thought she would never experience had welled up inside her and she was barely controlling them. With what was happening she thought that there was no time for being polite and keeping her cool, so she didn't. Nancy projected all that she felt on the phone.

"Did you or did you not hear what I just told you?"

It had been enough to set her off into a storm of dread, anger, and anxiety. That morning Nancy had stumbled into Lizzy's room to tell her to get up and that she'd be late for school. Nancy hadn't heard the girl hit the snooze button on her alarm not once, so Nancy had figured that Lizzy was sleeping through it. It happened numerous times before and with all the studying the teenager had been doing the night before, it had made perfect sense to Nancy. An oversleeping teenager was not the case.

The alarm clock had been blaring and there had been no sight whatsoever of Lizzy. And in the instant Nancy went in Lizzy's room, she assumed the worst. Numerous 'what ifs' and 'oh my gods' went through her head before anything logical set in. The bed had been made and schoolbooks were still scattered around the room. Lizzy could've just gotten up before her alarm clock. That was what she forced herself to deduct, but when she moved to turn off the alarm clock, guesses, deductions and anything else she had gone out the window.

Nancy had discovered a folded piece of paper addressed to her. Opening it and reading the sloppy letters formed by none other than one Elizabeth Montgomery had brought Nancy to her present state; on the phone with whom she for the moment thought was one pigheaded police officer.

"I heard what you said ma'am," the officer said with a bored drawl. "And quite frankly I don't believe what the kid wrote."

Holding back the urge to call the officer on the line every name in the book, Nancy pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "What do you mean?"

"I'm no therapist but Elizabeth Montgomery, pssh. That kid's been through the ringer. She saw her family murdered, been flunkin' out of school, even got a record for theft. You can't tell me that ain't been messin' with 'er head."

Nancy couldn't say anything after that. It was partially because she felt the officer might have been right and partially because she thought that there wouldn't be anything she could say to get police out there looking for her. Nancy was torn between yelling at the officer to do _something_ and screaming in frustration. The officer had broken through Nancy's silence by promising to have all officers in the field keep their eyes peeled, but other than that twenty four hours had to be waited out.

"She's probably just sick of all the attention she's gettin'. Who knows? Maybe Elizabeth'll come to her senses and come back," the officer said.

Nancy pressed end on the phone without saying much else to the officer on the line. The police were supposed to take every call seriously, but Nancy thought the officer she had spoken to would take her call about Lizzy with a little more importance. Instead, she felt like the officer had been treating her situation as if it were no big deal; like teenagers wrote notes saying 'I think if I stay with you, you'll be murdered' everyday. Nancy had truly believed with one phone call to police, squad cars would arrive at her apartment on the account of Lizzy's crime filled past. Her assumption was wrong and apparently even if you had an uncle who was murdered without explanation not too long ago and you tried to disappear from the world, it was not considered a high priority for police.

Nancy hung her head. She was at a loss for what to do. Lizzy actually believed that if she stayed with Nancy, Nancy would end up dead. _'I don't want you to end up like Ed,' _the teen had written. Maybe the officer was right. Maybe everything that had happened in her life was actually catching up to her and messing with her head. Whatever was happening, Nancy knew that if Lizzy believed staying with her would bring harm, Lizzy would keep as far from her as possible.

The kid was smarter than she gave herself credit for. Squeezing the phone in her hands, Nancy thought about getting in her car and looking for Lizzy herself. Screw waiting for twenty-four hours to be up before anything could start happening. God knows what was taking place now with Lizzy. Nancy dropped the phone onto the couch cushions and looked around the living room for her keys.

Never mind how much street smarts Lizzy might possess or that she thought she was the worm in Nancy's apple. The woman was determined to bring Lizzy back no matter how far she ran. Nancy spotted her keys on the mantle of the fireplace and quickly snatched them up. Grabbing her coat she was out the door, not knowing where she was going to start her search. One thing Nancy promised herself that would be certain was that the next time she walked through the door of her apartment it would be with Lizzy in tow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec. Keep your panties on Earl." Officer Wilkerson hung up the phone by the front desk and ignored his partner who had been rushing him.

The call that Tom had told him to expect had just ended. One Ms. Hartley had called about Elizabeth Montgomery, the kid everyone knew who had the sad story about her family being murdered. He had gotten sick of hearing about her honestly. For a week it had been the only thing news stations in the area covered. It was probably the why she had made up lies and ran away; she was tired of all the attention.

Whatever Tom had to do with Elizabeth Montgomery, he didn't want to know.

"I gotta take a leak real quick," he hollered to his partner. "I'll be there in a minute."

Officer Wilkerson entered the men's room. This was the time of day he knew none of his fellow male officers would be occupying the restrooms because they'd all be trying to get certain parts of the city to cover for patrol. Wilkerson for the moment didn't care. There were bigger fish to fry besides what area he'd be patrolling and this one had to do with his wallet. He made sure he was completely alone by checking each bathroom stall.

Once he was sure everything was secure, he stood by the sinks and whipped out his cell phone from the back pocket of his uniform. After hitting a few numbers committed to memory on his phone, Wilkerson listened to the ringing'.

"Come on. Come on." He drummed his fingers against a sink with his free hand.

Patience had never been a virtue he possessed. Finally his call was answered and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Aye Tom, it's me. That Hartley woman called. I gotta tell ya, I can only keep a lid on this one for twenty four hours before she gets a hold of another officer and an amber alert goes out." He listened to what Tom was telling him on the other end.

Not much time could be spent on the phone in the restroom. He was a cop and everything else he was doing with Tom was extra. Being holed up in the men's room didn't bode well for him and Tom kept relaying information that he didn't need. Tom was blubbering on and on about getting things right or else it'd be his ass. Wilkerson didn't care about Tom's ass.

All he cared about was getting cash for the little stint he was doing. His impatience with Tom reflected onto his face, and before anyone could come in and inquire about Wilkerson's health and what was taking so long, he interrupted Tom and his ramblings.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me you'll have my money by tomorrow. I'm putting my neck on the line for this." He listened and nodded, finally happy with what Tom was saying. Wilkerson ended his call to Tom and put his phone away. This had better not come back to bite him in the butt was what he thought as he left the bathroom, because the kind of money he was being paid didn't come as easy as it had for him.

Tom hung up his phone and threw it in the passengers seat. As he watched the shady motel he mumbled about being sick of the cold and watching the girl currently inside one of the rooms. When this was all over he was going to spend the rest of his days in Maui, where the beaches went on forever and the bikinis were little. He wouldn't think about stakeouts or tragedy stricken teenagers. It'd just be him, the sun and a strong drink. Tom didn't want anything else to do with the crap city he was in and its counterparts after this. He watched the motel closely. Hopefully this would be the end of the line for him and come soon, he'd be seeing his dream becoming reality.

* * *

The air was cool, too cool for summer in Mirkwood. Shadowy clouds were spread across the sky in a vast multitude. The sounds of nature were absent from the atmosphere. Despite the mild ambience outdoors, Lizzy still sat on the balcony of her room. There were many things she was trying to keep herself from thinking. 

Why oh why couldn't she cut herself the least bit of a break? Her mind kept unloading heavy thoughts onto her, questioning whether running had been such a good idea. Lizzy was tired of constantly telling herself to shut up. What she was doing was enough to scare her shitless without the 'what ifs' and 'you should haves' running through her head. It wasn't needed because her decision had already been made.

Lizzy knew what she had to do and that was forgetting all that she'd left behind so that they would be safe. She had to focus on what she was going to do now and that was to keep on running. Where she was going to run to and when she was going to stop, she had not one bit of a clue. Lizzy looked at what lied beyond that of the balcony. Mirkwood's scenery had always been beautiful to look at. It was yet another thing Lizzy wouldn't fully admit to.

Or maybe she would but not in that cheesy kind of way. As the wind tousled her hair, she realized that this place, Mirkwood, was the only thing that she didn't have to run from. It was the only thing that would always be there whenever she closed her eyes. And even though sleep never always guaranteed her a trip to Middle Earth and her favorite inhabitants of said place, at least it was some place she could count on nonetheless. Lizzy crossed her arms. The coat she still wore was making her temperature rise somewhat.

Despite the cooler temperature Mirkwood was exhibiting it had not been as cold as where Lizzy had came from. She didn't want to remove her coat just yet and didn't see the rush. She was by herself with only worrying thoughts to keep her company. Lizzy stood at the balcony's ledge and leaned over. She was high up, very high, but heights never scared her. In fact, she hadn't been afraid of heights, death, nor much else once she started seeing things for what they really were.

Lizzy would have imagined herself to be quite the daredevil had she let go of her fear of her uncle, ignored his ways of punishments and just took it like it was no big deal. She could have lived life as a wrecking machine and possibly ended up even more screwed up. It wasn't thanks to her uncle that she didn't go around jumping off buildings or purposely trying to defy death. It was because she wanted to prove to herself that she was better than all that. It was because she wanted to have her mother leave behind a positive person despite all that happened.

It would not have been right for her to end up a horrible person. As corny as the idea might have been to her, she did believe she could rise above the negative stamp that seemed to have been branded on her. And however it might have looked like running away from Nancy, not showing up for school and leaving behind a note that she hoped justified her leaving, she did not care because she was no longer a terrible person. If she had been her old self she wouldn't have listened to her jack ass of a father and kept on living her ignorant life, just glad that one of Ed's broads was nice enough to take her in. She would have used Nancy for everything that she needed or wanted just because she thought the world owed it to her for making her life suck as much as it did. She wouldn't have given a care about failing Trig or passing the English midterm.

Lizzy looked on at the trees that cast shadows over the grass curtsey of the darkening sky. She wasn't that person anymore and even though the opinion of those she left might transform into something negative or change back to what it once was, it didn't matter because what she was doing was for their benefit. High praise for acing tests, getting a diploma and rising up from all that she had been in the past was nothing compared to the people she cared about being alive. Relationships could be fixed and grades could come anytime, but lives could never be replaced. Lizzy didn't' want to take any risks, not over something like money.

Once upon a time, money had been her answer to everything. She had held money on the highest of pedestals because she thought it was the key to getting away from her uncle and making her happy. It wasn't until she gained real friends that she learned money wasn't everything and that it wouldn't provide for her the release that she needed from her uncle. As far as the money her mother had left her, she didn't know what she was going to do with it. When she first learned about it, she thought about the possibility of going to art school, but now…

More dark clouds rolled over the sky. Lizzy sighed and squeezed her hands on the ledge of the balcony. Everything was screwed up and she had put herself in the position where she had to deal with it alone. It was how she wanted it though. No one should have to deal with her problems, the least of all Nancy. Lizzy had begun to get hot to the point where she was forced to shed her coat.

She dropped the heavy article of clothing on the floor of the balcony and turned her attention back to the scenery. What anybody else in her situation would do she didn't know. Lizzy had to keep her head straight about all this. Making wrong moves was something she couldn't afford, if there was really something going on. She had to keep moving and not ever stay in one place for long.

Once Lizzy was far enough, she was going to get a job. It wouldn't be anything big; maybe she could bust tables at a diner, or sale oranges for some creep by the side of the road. Anything to increase her depleting money stash would have to do. And then when money was no longer too much of an issue, hopefully she could find some place to live. As soon as she turned eighteen she would then withdraw every penny of the money her mother left her and get rid of it.

She wouldn't spend a dime of her inheritance since there was a possibility that it came attached with killers. It wasn't worth it. That was her plan. It might hurt like hell to go through with it, but something had to be done and a life on the run was only a small sacrifice for those who had given her an opportunity. Lizzy took a deep breath and rain came pouring forth without any drops of pre-warning.

For a moment she stood there, no longer able to look at the trees beyond. Lizzy squinted her eyes to try to see passed the heavy rain, but it hadn't done any good. The teenager turned runaway was getting soaked to the bone. She tuned from the balcony, picked up her coat and retreated into her room. Maybe rain driving her back inside was a good thing.

It could possibly take her mind from her situation if she found something to do inside. Dripping wet, she closed the doors to the balcony, tossed her coat onto a chair and rang out her wet ponytail sending water onto the floor. That was it; she'd find something to do to take her mind off everything that could possibly bother her. Lizzy took off her sodden clothes and turned to her closet. As much as she had a hatred for the dresses in her closet, she had grown used to them.

Picking a random beige colored dress, she quickly put it on, welcoming the fact that at least it was dry and didn't stick to her skin. She hated being wet. There had to be something beyond her room that would take her mind away from all that ticked away at her helpless brain. Surely, salvation was behind her door. It had to be believed.

She walked towards the doorway and with another deep breath, grabbed the handle, opened the door and walked out. Lizzy ambled down the corridor and attempted to clear her head, something that sounded easier said than done. What she was facing didn't just drop from one's thoughts easily. Every time she tried to think of something else, _anything else,_ whether running away had been the right choice kept popping up into her head. Lizzy never really second guessed herself before.

It was eating her up inside, but she refused to go back. Walking down a staircase, she wrapped her arms around herself. No matter how wrong she might be, she was not going back to Nancy's apartment and risking anything to find out. Lizzy was just too proud of a person and she didn't want to put her in any danger. If she came back it would have meant that help was needed. It would have been like a dog coming home with its tail between its legs for her. There were too many unsafe factors that could be associated with her inheritance.

She wanted to make sure the money was dirty or not and should anything happen come her eighteenth birthday she'd have her answer. Honestly, Lizzy didn't think things could get any worse with her. Instead of doing normal stuff teenagers did at her age like finding themselves, she was trying to find out was her inheritance a flare for murderers. Lizzy shook her head; the whole point of leaving her room was to find something to do that would take her mind off everything. She wasn't supposed to come out here to think some more about everything.

Her heavy foot falls echoed through the halls. It was then that she noticed how noiseless it was. Granted Mirkwood's palace had always been a quiet place, but it had never been as quiet as it currently was. Climbing out of her own problems for a minute enabled her to take a look at her surroundings. She stopped walking.

The hall was vacant. Mirkwood had been unusual for a while now and it had been hard for Lizzy not to notice. Elves were keeping mostly to themselves and there were whispers, some of which Lizzy caught. They all seemed to think that some type of war was coming. Lizzy had supposed it had something to do with the attack that'd happened on the palace.

Ever since then, things hadn't been the same. Lizzy took up her saunter down the hall. Without further knowledge of anyone else being around, she was alone and that made her feel sort of creeped out. She listened to the echo of her footsteps and wondered where everyone was. It felt like walking through a disserted town.

Lately Ellesa had been the only one she saw whom she was familiar with. According to her, both Renomere and Elrendor were busy training in Mirkwood's army. This didn't account for _everyone's _absence though. Her concern for everyone grew because with every step she took there was no one to encounter. Had something happened?

Was something wrong?

"What the hell is going on," she muttered.

Walking more, she didn't see any signs of devastation. It was pouring rain outside still, Lizzy observed as she came across a window. So they all couldn't have relocated outdoors. She stopped by the window and watched the rain pelt against the glass. She bit her thumbnail hoping that this wasn't some catastrophe in the making, because if any more problems were to arise she wouldn't be able to handle it.

If anything happened to this place…

Lizzy closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass. Mirkwood was her refuge. In the beginning it hadn't been but then she began to have good times for a change. It had taken her long enough to realize the fact that for once in her life she had begun to be happy. It changed her and that reflected onto her face and her whole demeanor.

If something happened, it probably would break her. For the first time in her life she had gotten something that she truly wanted. She wasn't ready to let go, not when there was something she had left unresolved. Things had been tough for her and preserving her sanity up until this point had been nothing but a miracle. The way things were now she had Middle Earth to thank for.

"Lizzy?"

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. She turned around to find Amrodel, the elf who had brung her strawberries and engaged in friendly conversation with her. He was carrying what looked like a bunch of scrolls. Lizzy eyed him with surprise and curiosity.

"I am sorry if I startled you," Amrodel spoke. "Are you alright?"

Lizzy took her thumb away from her mouth because she had still been biting on its nail when Amrodel had spoken to her. Wiping her soggy appendage on her dress, she cleared her throat.

"I'm cool. I'm fine, I mean. How are you?" Lizzy felt like she sounded stupid and mentally smacked herself for it.

Amrodel took in her beaten appearance. Her hair was wet and for a mortal she looked like she was standing on her last leg. He instantly knew that she was lying. He had heard about the girl's temper and decided not to push anything. The last thing he wanted was for Lizzy to fill the corridors with her shouts.

"Why are you not in the throne room with everyone else?"

Lizzy's eyebrows rose. So that's where everyone was. The worry lifted from Lizzy a small touch. Nothing horrible happened. An apocalypse hadn't arrived and swept everyone away and her relief felt like the understatement of the decade.

"So that's where everybody is," said Lizzy.

"Yes. The king is giving a very important speech to address everything that has been happening in our lands. Most if not all of Mirkwood are there." Amrodel said with all seriousness.

Lizzy had no clue where the throne room as and was grateful when Amrodel offered to take her there after he dropped off the armload of scrolls.

"Thanks, that'd be awesome," Lizzy nodded.

Amrodel walked quickly down the hall and disappeared through one of the doors. Lizzy waited while wondering what was being said in the throne room. It was serious, Lizzy knew for almost all of Mirkwood to have shown up. What was happening in Mirkwood was important despite the fact of how many had shown up, but the numbers only acted as a way of showing the magnitude of just how important it all was. Everything was going to be fine, she told herself, but a twinge in her stomach seemed to think otherwise.

There it was again. Worry was creeping back into her. She tried to fight it off while waiting on Amrodel. It was not possible though, not at all, because once you cared like Lizzy did, that was it and Lizzy cared a lot. Amrodel came back, not leaving her waiting long at all. He guided her to the throne room hastily.

He too was eager to get to where the king was making his imperative address. There had not been a soul who had not wanted their questions answered about what was happening in Mirkwood. Lizzy had to practically run to keep up with Amrodel but she didn't care the least bit. It was true that she felt the fuzziness of slumber wanting to gain entrance into her body due to all the activity she had gone through the past twenty-four hours. The curiosity she held for what was happening now was way too strong to give up and allow for sleep to come.

Lizzy could tell that they were getting close; she could hear Thranduil's booming voice. Amrodel began to slow his pace and in turn Lizzy did the same. At the end of the hall were two grand wooden doors. Amrodel pointed towards them.

"The throne room is behind those doors."

They came to the doors and Amrodel stopped not yet entering. His hands gripped the golden handles and he looked at Lizzy.

"I warn you it will be overwhelmed with people. If you do not wish to be lost stay close."

Amrodel was trying to be nice and polite, but crowds weren't worrying her for the moment. Lizzy could care less about the crowd behind the doors. She wanted to tell him to just open the damn doors, but her silence she thought said it all. Amrodel gave her a slight nod and opened the doors just enough so that the two of them could slip in. Lizzy held her breath at the sight before her eyes.

The crowd was way beyond what she had thought it was going to be. She had no other choice but to stay close to Amrodel. The throne room was enormous in size with its high ceiling and expansive light chartreuse colored walls. Even in its grandness it was still not quite large enough to accommodate the men, women, and children who had shown up to hear the king's words. Lizzy excused herself as she squeezed passed numerous people, trying to keep up with Amrodel.

Lizzy hadn't seen so many people gathered together since that club she had walked passed had advertised free drinks until nine. She bit her lip as the throng of people began to get harder to maneuver through. More than a few times she tripped and walked on the hem of her dress. How many times she had said 'excuse me' she left uncounted and no one seemed to notice when she nearly fell flat on her face by her own doing. Everyone was paying prompt attention to King Thranduil.

"It is why I believe the time has come to reclaim what was once a peaceful land!"

Many voice of agreement filtered into the air for the king. For the moment, Lizzy couldn't focus on what was being said as she was trying to keep up with Amrodel. Just when she thought she had lost him amongst the mass, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her passed two men while apologizing profusely. Amrodel hadn't found them the best of spots but at least it had not been as congested. Amrodel released his hold on Lizzy and focused on the king.

"Sufficient plans have already been drawn, and the army has been training particularly vigorously for this. Loth-Lorien has sent word that they are coming in hopes of aiding us in this battle. There has not been nor ever will be any reservation within my mind of Mirkwood's victory," King Thranduil vociferated.

Faithful cheers cascaded through the throne room. Lizzy couldn't see much of the king. Everyone was so much taller than her. She cursed elves and their unbelievable height. She stood on the balls of her feet to try to get a glimpse of the king. Staring at the backs of everyone didn't appeal to her while she listened to what was being said.

Amrodel glanced at Lizzy's attempt to see passed the crowd in front of her. He would have outright laughed had things not been so staid. Lizzy still struggled to see without trying to resort to jumping up and down like a child. She placed both hands on either shoulders of the two men who she was behind and tried to get a look once more on tiptoes. The two elves turned around and looked at her, slightly peeved at her boldness and at the fact that she was briefly taking their attention away from the importance of what the king was saying.

Lizzy shrugged and settled her attention on her better view of the king. He stood on what she could barely tell was a slightly raised platform in front of what were highly structured chairs, thrones.

"I couldn't see. I hope you guys don't mind," she said sheepishly.

The two elves said nothing and turned their attention back towards Thranduil.

"People of Mirkwood, understand that for centuries now this had weighed heavy on my thoughts. Not a day has ever passed that I reflected on the expulsion of each and every evil plaguing the lands," Thranduil spoke loudly.

The king of Mirkwood looked over the great people of his land. Currently he felt proud that his people were siding with him full heartedly on what was to take place. He had known very well that his reverie for seeing evil expelled from the land was not just his alone. It truly warmed his heart to see this goal being shared by everyone. It would have warmed his heart even more had he not have had to send a messenger to see that his son would be standing beside him.

He cast a speedy look at Legolas, who was beside him every bit the image of a prince of Mirkwood. He stood tall in the natural color of woodland elves with his silver circlet on his brow. Legolas was not speaking to him and had not uttered one word to him since they had lunch that afternoon. Thranduil thought it was incredibly immature of his son to take up a silent treatment for telling him what he believed to be the truth, but he understood that Legolas was angry. Thranduil only wanted the best for Mirkwood once he was gone.

His son did not see that. Thranduil continued with his speech. The dysfunctional issues he had with his son best remained for a time later in the future. As of right now, there were many looking to him to tell them of what was to transpire. Letting down Mirkwood was one thing Thranduil would never do.

It was his people first and always first. Legolas stood by his father like a good son, like the good son he had been for most of his life. He had set aside the antagonism he felt for his father for this very moment. Mirkwood was his home, the place he had grown up and experienced a lot of things in his life. Of course he wanted to see to its safety and that no more foul creatures walked amongst its glorious wood.

Legolas wanted the same things that his father had wanted, the only difference was that his father's dream of seeing Mirkwood freed had now become a sort of obsession. Legolas knew that his father wanted everything to be perfect when he left. It was like his father did not trust him to make his own decisions. Thranduil kept pushing him to make the choices that he would have made. Unfortunately, one of the biggest decisions Legolas had made that very well regarded Mirkwood's future had not at all been what his father wanted.

It was a surprise to Legolas that he had undeniable feelings for Elizabeth, but there could be nothing done about it. Apparently, his father seemed to believe otherwise. It upset Legolas that he had been so quick to dismiss Elizabeth and to come to the conclusion that she would not make a good enough queen. Legolas thought, no _knew _that it would be quiet the opposite. Elizabeth had a good heart and did what was right with no regards for herself.

Those were qualities that Legolas believed made an excellent queen. Regardless of whom his father believed would make an exceptional partner for him, it mattered not. Legolas listened to his father's speech; his intent was to get through the evening without much contact with his father. Briefly Legolas scanned the large crowd. Easily he could pick out his friends Ellesa, Renomere, and Elrendor who were mingled into the mass.

To see them brought him more comfort than he had been feeling. Without companions as true as them he did not know whom he would be able to turn to. Legolas had friends besides Ellesa, Elrendor and Renomere but none of which resided in Mirkwood. They were looking at him with praise and admiration and Legolas could not help but give them the smallest of smiles before darting his eyes over the crowd once more. Each and every person was gazing at him and his father as if they were the Valar themselves.

This very moment he had been prepared for, because since the day he had been born people around him had always said that one day he would have to take the place of his father. As the prince of Mirkwood everyone would always hold a watchful eye on him, as he would one day become ruler. He would one day fill the position of his father.

"I am more than exuberant to say that once the Loth-lorien troops, our proud allies, arrive, Mirkwood will march into battle and successfully will bring back what was once Eryn Lasgalen!" Thranduil thundered.

The smile on his wise face was born from the assemblage and their belief in him. The crowd went ecstatic in only the way elves did. Cheers and claps sounded through the throne room and smiles that had not been seen for the longest were now visible. The people of Mirkwood were finally going to get back their beloved wood that had been once known to sing with tranquility. Thranduil raised a hand to silence the crowd.

There was more that he had to say, more that he had planned to reveal to everyone. Within seconds silence stretched through the mass.

Still smiling Thranduil lowered his hand. "For long I have watched over these lands. I have seen generations grow, witnessed many tragedies and triumphs. It has been, I feel, more than an honor to serve and see to the well being of the people of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked to his father, a concern stirring within his chest.

"It has truly been an honor. With that being said I must reveal to everyone that after this last battle I will sail into the west."

It was quieter in the throne room than it ever had been the whole time Thranduil had begun his speech. Thranduil took no notice of the quiet.

He continued right on talking. "It is time that I step down as King, but people of Mirkwood worry not. I shall leave you in the more than capable hands of my son."

Thranduil turned to Legolas and bid him to step forward. Trying hard to not glare at his father for springing something as big as this on him, he did as he was told. He could not believe what his father had just spoken. Never before had he heard his father's plan of sailing to the west after the eradication of the orcs. Of course he knew that one day all his father's responsibilities would fall to him. That was something that as hard as he might try to forget he could not.

No matter how much he tried to run from it when he was younger, the throne always followed him. One day he just came to accept the fact that he would inevitably become king. Legolas settled with the idea and learned to live with it. Now that the time had come, now that it was finally here something akin to panic began to arise. Just for a minute Legolas felt pressure building up inside him, but before it could build up into something monstrous his eyes scanned the crowd.

The pause of stillness had broken itself and more applause swept through the crowd. Never before had he felt such nervousness sweep through him. He continued to look at all those who seemingly held faith that he could take the place of his father. Whether he was mad or not at his father he had been an excellent king, so excellent that he did not think he would do him justice. It seemed to Legolas that the cheers and the whistles in his honor only got louder.

He wanted them all to just stop because he really didn't believe he deserved any of it. He failed to offer any sort of smile that showed his gratitude nor of how proud he was at that moment, because for the moment he felt no positive emotions. Legolas' eyes darted to where he had spotted his friends. Like everyone else, they were congratulating him. He could find no real reassurance there.

His blue orbs strayed from the three familiar faces and back over the crowd. He wished for nothing more than just to disappear in that very moment, but someone he had not expected to see in the crowd had made him wish the opposite in that split moment. Legolas furrowed his brow. The noise in the room suddenly seemed to go mute as he saw Lizzy standing in the crowd. Barely could he make her out amongst the throng of bodies, but she was there.

She was not clapping or shouting congratulations or sending comments about how wonderful a king he would be. No, she stood there among numerous people with a slight smirk on her face. It was the smirk he had come to find horribly obnoxious and only recently incredibly endearing. Looking at her as she battled to stay afloat in a crowd so large, he found that he could do nothing else but grin stupidly. It seemed that Lizzy had an affect on him.

For the moment she made him forget about the more than unforeseen news his father had told to everyone, the reason for everyone gathering here this night to hear about Mirkwood's future and that he was not speaking to his father. The smile on his face was genuine because when he looked at Lizzy he knew that his future was not just a crown and a more important position, but her. No matter what had to be sacrificed or done he would see to it that she was there. He tore his eyes away from her and smiled at all of Mirkwood. Legolas hoped to Valar that the small smirk Lizzy had given him was a sign that everything would work out fine.

"I had a feeling that this was to happen," Amrodel said to Lizzy. "Mirkwood going into war I mean to say. Whispers and rumors floated around daily, but no one could be sure. This," Amrodel gestured towards the king and prince. "This I did not foresee at all."

He brought his hands together to join in with the applause. Amrodel was more than joyous that Mirkwood was going to rid its wood of orc. With a passion he detested orcs and thought for far too long they brought Mirkwood down. The king had been right in making the decision to drive out all orc and urk-hai. The dark shadow Mordor had inflicted on the rest of the land was over, yet creatures evil in nature remained.

It was time for an end and Thranduil seemed to believe that orcs, urk-hai and whatever else that lurked in the forest were not the only thing that needed to end. King Thranduil's rule over Mirkwood has been great and Amrodel thought that would have been saying the least. He expected Legolas to rule no less great than his father had.

"I am sure the prince is feeling s great honor at the moment," Amrodel grinned. "What do you think Lizzy?"

The animated throne room progressed towards getting more sonorous. Amrodel thought he had not heard Lizzy because of all the commotion, or perhaps she had not heard him. After all, humans did not have the hearing of elves.

"Lizzy?" He said a tad louder.

He still could not hear a response from Lizzy so he looked to her. Still she was standing on the balls of her feet, mere centimeters from him, peering over two elves. Lizzy was not paying him any attention whatsoever. Amrodel seized clapping, followed Lizzy's eyes and saw that they rested on Legolas and no one else. Her eyes twinkled and a prominent smile was growing on her face.

To him she no longer seemed like the feisty girl he'd heard much about. Amrodel understood quite clearly.

_'Yet something else revealed this evening,' _he thought.

Turning his attention back to the king and the one who was soon to own the title, he resumed his claps. Mirkwood was most certainly going to be altered.

Lizzy felt something take over her while she looked at Legolas. She had already regretted everything that she had said to him. Now, looking at him, all of what had happened didn't seem to matter anymore. Legolas was standing there beside his king of a father who had only just announced that soon his title would be given to his son. People from every class stood there shouting their congratulations and how a bright future was ahead for Mirkwood.

Through all the admiration and blessings Legolas looked to her. For what Lizzy was not quite sure. She recalled a time when she imagined that Legolas would have eaten up this kind of stuff up. It used to be when she thought Legolas to be aloof and arrogant. Now that she had gotten to know him, Lizzy realized that he wasn't like that.

Sure there were moments where she wanted to strangle him, but Lizzy thought, that like some kind of ridiculous fungus he had grown on her. When the noise died down, Thranduil spoke words on how he thought it was time to give the reigns over younger blood. He said that the time of the elves was now over and how for those who still had a passion for roaming the lands he wished to insure that Mirkwood remained what it had always been. He had no qualms about Legolas ruling over Mirkwood and he let everyone know that. Legolas had more than proven himself ready and capable of handling the responsibilities of being king.

With averment that the chain of events that were to unfold would end well, Thranduil finished his speech and bid everyone goodnight. With talk still lingering the crowd began to dissipate. The two elves Lizzy had been supporting herself on without warning walked away, making her slink back to her normal height. She drew her eyes away from Legolas who'd begun to speak with those who had stayed to pass on good wishes to him, and looked to Amrodel.

"Mirkwood's going to war. Who'd of thought?"

Many people were passing by and Lizzy tried to keep out of the way while facing Amrodel. Amrodel nodded. "It is something a great deal of my people have been waiting to see.

"Getting rid of those suck ass orc, I would too. I mean-"

Before Lizzy could say anything else, Amrodel cut in, "I am afraid I must leave you. With what has been said this evening there are others I must speak with."

"Alright," Lizzy frowned. "See ya around."

She watched as Amrodel disappeared into the shrinking crowd. There was no room in her head to wonder what put a bee in his bonnet. Lizzy crossed her arms and looked away to scan the area for Ellesa, Renomere and Elrendor, someone familiar. She suspected, like usual, that Legolas would be too occupied by others to speak with her. Lizzy really didn't expect for Legolas to treat her kindly at all.

She didn't deserve any type of benevolence from him. As she stood there, rapidly losing interest in finding her three friends, she realized that she couldn't just wait for Legolas to make time for her. Now that he was to become engrossed in war and becoming king, she may not ever get the opportunity. And with the deep mess she was in she thought that she might not be able to afford that. With a groan, she quit looking for Elrendor, Renomere and Ellesa all together and turned to where she had last seen Legolas.

He was now standing not too far from his father, still making polite conversation with yet another person. Gathering her nerves together felt like trying to collect hundreds of marbles with only two hands, just when she thought she got a good grasp on a great handful one or tow kept slipping away from her. It was just Legolas she told herself and when did he ever make her nervous? Sucking it all up, Lizzy marched forward and with politeness stopped a few feet from Legolas so as to not interrupt his conversation.

He saw her walking towards him immediately even though he was in a mundane talk with one of his father's friends. From the woodwork people came to congratulate him as they left on getting to become king after Mirkwood was restored to what it once was. Knowing that his father was so close, out of respect he had not left as soon as he wished to. Legolas feared that not speaking to his father would not last as long as he had wanted it to. To his father's friend he nodded his thanks and excused himself. Lizzy stood there waiting more patient than he had ever seen her.

The need to speak with her had been enormous. She appeared worn and seemed to have aged more since he'd last laid eyes on her. Legolas faulted himself for not making time to see her. Forget what she had said to him, her words had been premature. Legolas felt awful for not watching her as he should have.

Between what his father had him doing and his daily hectic schedule, it had been hard for him to have any free time for himself, but for Lizzy he should have made time, found a way. He stopped just in front of her and glanced back at his father. Thranduil was wrapped up in conversation with a few others. He would not notice Legolas for a while. '

Turning his attention back to Lizzy, he wanted to say something to let her know that he was not mad at her, but everything that popped into his head didn't suffice. Lizzy went to jam her hands in her pockets but forgot that she was no longer wearing jeans. Instead she settled for ringing her hands together. Whatever she was going to say had to be good because it would be the first thing she said to Legolas for weeks.

"So…you're going to be king. I guess I have to stop calling you elf boy now or you'll have my head chopped off."

'_Smooth move Liz. Smooth move.'_

Legolas smiled. "There are no beheadings in Mirkwood. I would have to order you to the dungeon."

"You guys got a dungeon here and I've never seen it? I've gotta say here elf boy, totally and completely unfair."

"If you wish to see the dungeon that badly I can arrange something." The witticism was alive in Legolas' voice. He knew all too well that the dungeon was the least place in the palace that Lizzy would have been interested in.

Like Legolas though, Lizzy shook her head declining his offer. She was dancing around what she really wanted to say; testing the water before she dove in so to speak. There wasn't much room to make idle chit chat and light banter because Legolas still had those who were coming up to him with kind words. Lizzy looked away as more came to speak well wishes to him. She didn't really believe that too many others would come up to him to say otherwise.

Legolas gave a curt nod in thanks to those who had come to him without really realizing that he'd been engaged in conversation and turned his attention back to Lizzy.

"Look," Lizzy huffed. "I just wanted-"

Lizzy was interrupted once more by a couple of younger female elves. They gushed out their joy quite politely to Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood forced a smile and sent Lizzy an apologetic look. Lizzy supposed that none of this was going to be easy for her. She couldn't have just said she was sorry and have things automatically go back to being hunky-dory.

"What were you going to say," Legolas asked once his attention was free.

"I just wanted to say," she stepped closer to him. "I wanted to say-"

"Prince, I wanted to say to you that I am-"

Lizzy turned to the male elf who thought it was okay to just interrupt them. Did she really mean that little to people?

"Could you give us a second?" Laced was her voice with annoyance teetering with anger. Not waiting for the elf to respond to her, Lizzy tugged on the arm of Legolas' tunic and pulled him farther away, stopping just short of the giant doors everyone had entered. Lizzy let go of him and gathered her wits.

"God this is hard," she mumbled.

"There is no need for you to apologize." Legolas sensed her discomfort. He didn't want her to feel that way around him. Legolas gave a glance at his father. He was still talking and had not paid him the least bit of attention. The throne room was emptying save for a few stragglers who wished to get in words with either Legolas or the King. He and Lizzy should be safe for a few more minutes before someone spotted him.

Shaking her head and looking at the floor, Lizzy rubbed her forehead. "I do need to apologize. I was wrong, all wrong."

Admitting that she was wrong was usually something she never dreamed of doing. Such words never left her mouth. This time it felt right to admit that she'd been wrong. It felt good. Lizzy looked at Legolas and couldn't deny her overactive heart for the moment.

The feeling of warmth that spread through her when she was around him extended beyond friendship or even a small childlike crush. It felt deeper and Lizzy knew herself. She knew that she wouldn't screw around or even fantasize about the idiotic notion of having such feelings. For the longest she had thought she was going to be alone and now all she wanted was to not be. Lizzy had to make things right.

"Elizabeth, it is not necessary," Legolas assured her.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I was wrong. I'm sorry because should something happen I want for you to know that I didn't mean any of it."

Legolas' concern now grew. The words she spoke were foreboding and dark. It did more than just worry him. He took one last glance at his occupied father before taking Lizzy by the hand and leading her from the throne room. At the moment, there had been too many ears and his father already had the ill conceived notion dancing in his head about Lizzy and himself.

For the moment there was no place available for private conversation. Everyone was still clearing out of the palace. The last thing Legolas wanted was to be seen by anyone after the announcement his father had made. Leading Lizzy further from the throne room, he turned to her and pressed a finger to his lips. Legolas was grateful that she understood and after seeing her nod, he held onto her hand more tightly and slid passed people unnoticed. They slinked behind pillars and dashed up staircases with success.

Had not so many heavy issues rested on the two's shoulder they would have found the entire thing fun and exhilarating. Now, it was not. Decisions were being thought over in the back of their minds. Restoration of things was a definite need for them. Legolas successfully had gotten them to where the royal quarters were located.

Into his room he led her and released her hand to shut the door. Legolas turned to her and as if none of the attempts at avoiding people had happened, resumed their conversation.

"What do you mean by 'should something happen'?" For the moment Legolas disregarded Lizzy's apology. Clearly there was an underlying meaning in what she had said. It made him forget all things else for the time being. He could handle his father and the notion of becoming king soon but he could not take something happening to Lizzy.

He wanted the truth from her and would settle for nothing else. Legolas knew that what was going to come from out of Lizzy's mouth. She was notorious for keeping things to herself and not asking for help when it was needed. This evening was not the evening for putting up with Lizzy's proud ways. Too much was demanding Legolas' attention.

Lizzy shook her head. Her problems were her own, so this one she was flying solo on. Even if Legolas were to know about her problems what could he do? He was not there and to her knowledge could never be there with her. Besides, it was no use telling Legolas when he already had so much on his plate. One last thing she wanted to give him was something to worry about, especially with what was happening in Mirkwood.

"It's nothing. I just-" Immediately Lizzy stopped with her bogus answer. The look on Legolas' face said that he was in no mood for whatever she was concocting. His look was stern and his eyes burned into her with disapproval.

"I don't want you to worry."

"Do you realize that not telling me will only make me worry further?"

Lizzy looked at the floor, preferring not to say anything. Apparently she wasn't going to answer him. Legolas did not wish for his frustration and impatience to show and so he walked away from her. He felt like he was at the end of his rope. Sighing and stopping at his balcony doors he watched the rainfall.

Lizzy stared at Legolas' back while she chewed on her thumbnail. She was single handedly screwing this apology thing up.

"You're mad," Lizzy whispered.

Legolas said nothing. He only placed his hands behind his back and continued to watch the rain. Lizzy took cautious steps forward until she stood beside Legolas. She watched the rain with him for a minute. The downpour kept things calm, providing a much more still atmosphere. It was keeping tempers from flaring and voices from being raised because it just had that affect.

"I harbor no anger towards you," Legolas still looking out at the precipitation.

Lizzy turned to him and watched as he shook his head. She felt even worse as a saddened look clouded over him.

"I only need to know that you are well. During this time it is the only thing I can find solace in."

Lizzy studied the contour of Legolas for a second. She did not want to disappoint anyone anymore, the least of all him. They had been through several things together, things she could not ever forget. The relationship between herself and Legolas meant more to her than anything and with a passion she did not want to mess it up. It was time for her immature ways with Legolas to end.

"I'm not going to lie to you then." She blew air from her mouth and continued to look at Legolas. She was glad that Legolas did not have his eyes on her. It would have made things much harder under his careful stare she tended to fold.

"There's some stuff I have to take care of back home. It's hard but I'm fine," she forced herself to say. "I'm fine."

Legolas turned to her, "I am inclined to think otherwise." He took in how she looked. "Your eyes are dark and your shoulders sag as if you carry a great burden."

He lifted a hand to finger the wet tendrils of Lizzy's ponytail. All the signs associated with sleep deprivation in humans were there clear as day in Lizzy. His hand trailed down to her cheek and Legolas could not help but move his thumb over her skin.

"Tiredness overcomes you."

Lizzy closed her eyes. It was true, she was worn-out and if there was anything else she wanted more in the world besides clearing things with Legolas it would be a nice warm comfortable bed. At the thought of a bed she opened her grey orbs and looked passed Legolas towards the bed. It's nice fluffy white pillows made a dreamy look come over her. Legolas looked away from Lizzy to his bed and then back to her.

He was right; Lizzy was tired. More of their discussion could be continued later Legolas took his hand from her face and looked at her with kindness. He too was exhausted, having not slept in what was weeks now. The concern could be put off as well because as long as she was with him the reason for concern did not exist.

"You should rest," said Legolas. He took Lizzy by the hand to guide her over to his bed but he felt her resistance.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm not sleeping until you forgive me."

Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "We can discuss the matters between us later Eliza-"

"No, I want you to know how wrong I was. I shouldn't have said all that crap. I was confused because I-"

"I've already forgotten what you had said," Legolas offered in attempt to get Lizzy off the verge of what was the beginning of a tirade.

Legolas circled behind Lizzy, took her by the shoulders and began to guide her towards what would inevitably lead to her getting some rest. Lizzy shook her head stubbornly and stopped her feet from the forced march they were on. She whipped around and looked fiercely at Legolas. Lizzy thought that she could not afford to listen to Legolas no matter what he thought was best for her at the moment. Right now, Lizzy knew what was best for herself and that was getting how she felt out.

She held onto his arms in efforts to hold his attention. "Listen to me would you! I'm sorry because instead of saying all that I _did_ say I _should _have said that I love you."

It somewhat felt like an out of body experience; like she was watching herself act in the total chick flick moment that she had insinuated. The words just seemed to have spilled out of her mouth. Happy that it was over and that it was all out, she walked over and collapsed onto the pleasantly malleable mattress. A good part of her felt freed. Her eyelids closed over incredibly tired eyes and she smiled lazily.

It was over. She only hoped that it would stay that way.

Legolas was dazed. Did his ears deceive him? Did the girl who hated to talk about anything she was feeling actually admit that she loved him? It was incredibly unusual, but it was the unusual that he could get aquatinted with. He could not stop the grin that was growing on him. He sat next to Lizzy's stretched out form on his bed and with a hand, rubbed her back.

After the weeks he had spent doing rigorous training, going over battle plans, keeping tight lipped about what was going on, seeing to his father's wishes and hardly having any time to himself this very moment made up for it all. As he rubbed her back he felt the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Not for all of Middle Earth would he have traded this time with Lizzy. As short-lived as it might be, he did not mind.

"I love you. There, I said it. Are you happy now," came Lizzy's lethargic muffled voice.

He couldn't find any words that would have done justice towards what he felt. Legolas watched her drift off into unconsciousness. He wasn't going to let his father take this away from him. He loved Lizzy and that was all that should have mattered to his father. That he finally had someone to love, someone who loved him in turn and not just for his status. That should have been the factor that held the most importance.

"I am elated."

Legolas bent down and placed a kiss upon Lizzy's lips. "I will make this right," he whispered mere inches from her.

"Everything will be fine. No matter what I must do."

Legolas stayed next to her taking comfort in her closeness. He continued to move his hand up and down her back, not just for her sake, but his own as well. The physical contact grounded him. Instead of recalling all those who had looked to him that night with such faith in him and what he felt when his father announced that he would be king all went away when he touched her. He had to change his father's view of Lizzy because if he did not…

Legolas watched Lizzy until he could do so no more.

* * *

Lizzy shot up from the crummy motel bed. Hands were roughly grasping her by the shoulders, which had awakened her from a pleasant slumber. Looking wildly at who was holding onto her she couldn't believe her eyes. Her deceased uncle had frequently gone out for drinks with the man who was pulling her up harshly. She never liked him, but she never believed him capable of doing something like this. 

"I've gone through too much for you Elizabeth," he said while dragging her out of the motel room.

Before she could make it passed the door Lizzy sputtered out his name. "T-Tom?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all the reviews that I get. I only wish that I could be better at my writing. 

**Much thanks to:**

**Polly:** I'm glad you're liking the plot. I thought hard about it.

**DarkAngelPearl:** I try to update as fast as possible and keep the plot as thick as I can.

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood:** I'm glad you love my story so much. I try hard. To say that I rock flatters me.

**Crecy:** About the markers, fanfiction removed them when I put in markers in word. I plan on fixing that when I get the whole story out. It annoys me when it happens, which is why I now check to make sure that they are there. Thanks!

**Dunthonwen:** I try to do a very good job. Sry that the last chapter was kinda slow. I thought of it as a transition chapter.

**ShimmeringWater:** I didn't want things to be easy for Lizzy. She is kind of stubborn so I had to remember that. Thanks for the review.

**ClumsyElf:** Lizzy can handle things...I hope.

**Maid of Imladris: I** know Lizzy's sort of a Sue. All I can do is apologize to you that it's so obviously a romance story. In the beginning I had every intention of making the story a friendship one, but a romance was what the readers wanted. I learned a long time ago that you can't please everyone, so I don't even try to. I try to make her tolerable though because I can't stand reading stories about whiny annoying girls crying about love. Thanks for the offer for looking over my chapters but I think I'm fine. My story isn't really working from the books. The elvish I put in my story in the beginning came from fansites dedicated to Lord of the Rings.

To say that I didn't care about getting it accurate is completely unfair. I try my best. I don't really believe I'm desecrating Tolkien's work too bad. Sorry if you don't like the names of the elves. I know I had heard Caranthir from somewhere. Sorry that it bothers you so. Thank you so much for the critism. It what helps keep me focused on the quality.

**SCREAMINGwhispers:** Thank you. I am glad that the majority of everyone seems to like this story. I try to keep Lizzy as close to a teenager as possible. I am going to read your story to night. Seeing as you have taken the time to read mine, I will do the same.

**The White Masque:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, even though nothing much happened.

**Dracosfling:** Glad you like it.

**Shikijo:** I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can.

**To anyone I missed, I apologize. I'm off to try and write the next chapter now.**


	37. An Explanation For Murder

A/N: At this point I think I'm either crazy or truly devoted to keep at a story for three consecutive years. That's me, completely crazy, but on a more serious note, I think of this story more as a hobby than anything else. I must continue to thank all that keep in reading this. It lifts my spirits every time I receive a review and then there are the flames. At this point, I'd be stupid to give up just because I got a couple flames. Anywho, I apologize for any mistakes you might encounter while reading this lengthy chapter. I proofed it late into the night.

An Explanation For Murder

"_Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim."_

-Bertrand Russell

* * *

Around here you minded your business and you learned to do so quickly. There were too many people who passed through the motel with questionable looks and their own agendas. The rugged man sitting behind the desk had seen his fair share of prostitutes, drug dealers, and other shady characters, all of which he wanted no trouble from. That morning, that early morning, the man attempted to watch the small television nestled in a corner of the front desk. Fuzzy lines rolled across the screen reducing him to tapping the side of the television every now and then. 

With his attempt to block out the world around him failing, he was forced to pay more attention to the establishment that he worked in. He cursed the television for not working. The lobby—if you could all it that—was dim despite the natural light filtering in and dank despite the flowery peeling wallpaper. God, he hated the hell hole with a passion. Why didn't he quit, just quit and forget he ever filled out a damned application to work at Sleep EZ motel? Oh yeah, the bills were arriving at his house by the stack.

A man came up to the front desk to check out. Abandoning all hope of the fuzzy lines magically disappearing from the television screen, the rugged man turned to helping the customer. The customer always came first. At least that was what his boss was always yelling at him. It was with a mumbled hello that he got out the appropriate papers that would prove that the guy checked out on time. He slid the papers across the counter along with a pen.

"This was the crapiest motel I've ever stayed in," the man muttered while scribbling his name down.

The motel employee looked up at the guy who dared complain about where he chose to lodge. Compliments, complaints, he really didn't care about because those didn't sign his paycheck.

"Gee," the rugged employee said gesturing at the less than up to par lobby. "What gave that away?"

The customer hurriedly scribbled the rest of his name, dug through the pockets of his pants and pulled out the key to what had been his motel room, all while glaring at the employee of Sleep EZ motel.

The employee figured the guy was just some out of towner who only stopped by the motel because he was too tired to drive any further. He'd worked there so long that he had gotten pretty good at reading people. You didn't need to have worked the years at a motel that he had to read the guy who had complained. He wore glasses with a thick black frame and clothes he probably got at some uppity store. The employee all but snatched the key from the guy, eager to see him leave so he could get back to his static ridden television.

The guy left the lobby with no other words for the establishment's employee.

"Good riddance," the employee said. Out of nothing else to do he turned back to his television after putting the key up.

Lines that squirmed and wiggled across the screen had his attention once more. He slammed a hand against the side of the set again in hopes that it would work this time around. It didn't, so he opted to watch the only other television channel available, PBS. Songs from Sesame Street assaulted his ears. He was loathing the puppets and all their stupid counting when a yell made him look away from the TV and towards the entrance.

The teenager he had seen last night was being dragged away from the motel by a man. She was struggling from the man's grip as he continued to pull her away. It didn't feel like the kind of situation where you minded your business, turned your head and pretended you didn't see anything. The kid had seemed like she was running from something to begin with. It was part of the reason he skipped all the necessary requirements to get a room for her.

It was soon that he made up his mind., picked up the front desk's phone and dialed 911, all while keeping an eye on what was happening outside. Heated words seemed to be exchanged between the two and the man continued to tug her through the parking lot. The employee was connected to a dispatcher instantly.

"Yeah, um…something ain't right over here. There's a guy and he looks like he might be kidnapping this kid…"

----------------------------

It was apparent that Tom hadn't cared about the still budding morning. The very great possibility of someone seeing him dragging an underage girl out of a motel room went through his head for a brief second before mentally shrugging it off. He was doing what he had to do, what the job called for. Did he feel the least bit sorry for her? Of course, but he was sure that nothing would happened to her as long as she cooperated.

Tom pulled her towards the car he'd spent cold nights in. All of the effort he had put forth into this job was going to be worth it.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?" Lizzy struggled to keep Tom from pulling her further.

Tom possessed much more strength than she did, being a forty something year old man. Tom didn't say much, only continued to dragging her along, but when her resistance became much more unbearable, violent almost, he was forced to stop in the middle of the parking lot.

"Cut it out and nothin' will happen."

Lizzy made a funny noise in the back of her throat. "Yeah right, nothing _will happen_. I come quietly and something will happen alright."

Tom took a second to eye the bold girl up and down. Dressed like she was on her way to a renaissance festival, he knew that she was in no way a match for him. Because he had watched her for far too long, he knew that she had only slept for a small amount of time and had ate hours ago. Whatever threat she had, or fight she was going to put up, he was going to laugh at. Why this pint sized runt was still running around he didn't know. The way the boss was always talking Tom thought he would've killed her by now.

"You're right, either way something will happen but whether or not all goes pleasant is up to you."

Without any other threatening words he pulled her up to his car and threw open the door.

"Get in." Tom seethed. He chanced a look around to see if anyone was paying then any attention. The parking lot was bare of people. A car had just left the lot, other than that it was void of activity.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, so you can forget it."

"Listen to me! If you don't get in this car right now things'll end up more difficult than they have to be."

Lizzy's frown deepened. "What're you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin'," Tom leaned in uncomfortably close to Lizzy. "About Nancy. You don't want anything to happen to her, get in the car."

Hot rage poured into her. For seconds she stood there wishing that she could rip him apart limb by limb. Terribly violent thoughts bombarded her brain. None of that was helping her in the situation. Lizzy looked away from Tom to the car's beckoning seat and then back to Tom.

What could she do? Just walking away didn't seem to be an option seeing as Nancy would be involved. Getting into Tom's car didn't seem like a better choice either. Facing the facts, neither option was appealing, nor would guarantee any safety. Against her better judgment and her conscience she got into the car.

She faced forward, not daring to look at the man her uncle had considered a friend. This was something Lizzy wouldn't have put past Ed's crowd, kidnap. Tom slammed the passenger door and hurried around to the driver's side. Once in the car, he looked at the teen who had consumed his days for so long. It was quite sad that there was nothing going for her except the crap load of money left to her, and even that was about to disappear.

Tom pulled out car keys from his coat and started the engine. There was little time to be wasted so he got out of park and steered the car away from the motel. Patches of ice on the road prohibited him from driving the speed he wanted. It was all for the best he guessed because driving at a break neck speed would draw attention in the worst possible way. Knowing his luck it would happen.

There wasn't supposed to be silence in the car. Lizzy expected herself to go ballistic. Questions and demands concerning what was happening should have been flying from her mouth. It was her right to know what the hell was going on, because her whole life had questions, questions that no one seemed to be able to answer. Now, she was certain that she was going to get some answers, but whether or not the oaf Tom could provide them was up in the air.

Lizzy shivered. Her clothes she was wearing from her closet in Mirkwood weren't enough for the winter chill here. All her things had been left behind in that crummy little motel room, but that was far from her mind at the moment.

"Jesus Christ, if you're going to kidnap me can you at least turn the heat on." Lizzy rubbed her hands vigorously up and down her arms.

"You can't kidnap a runaway." Tom leaned over to cut the heat on but had second thoughts. For weeks on end he had sat in this very car, minus all the comforts she had. Let her experience a bit of what you had to go through, was what he thought about.

It was apparent that for whatever reason Tom wasn't going to turn on the heat. Lizzy made to turn the heat on and knock the chill form the car but Tom stopped her, his hand gripped firmly around her wrist his other grasped the steering wheel.

"Just sit there. Don't touch anything.."

"You want me to sit here like a good little girl and freeze my ass off?"

Tom didn't respond and Lizzy felt even more aggravated. She was determined not to make this easy for him, not because it had been her decision to get in the car, but because he had forced her into making it. Tom had dragged her from much needed sleep, from where she sought refuge and he was not going to get the easy way from her.

"Look, I got in the damn car now the least you could do is tell me what's going on," Lizzy fumed.

Tom ignored her.

"Tell me something!"

He sighed and began to hum Beethoven's fifth symphony.

Lizzy shook her head. She didn't have to take this. Glancing at the door's lock, she figured come next stop light she could bolt. There was nothing keeping her from opening the passenger door. Lizzy could take her chances and figure out a way to contact Nancy to tell her she was in real danger.

"Don't even think about it," Tom stopped humming to say.

Lizzy whipped her eyes from the car door lock to Tom. "What're you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about," Tom accelerated speed. Every bone in his body told him not to say anything and to just keep his mouth shut, drive to the destination and ignore her. She was only some seventeen year old girl, but yet again he budged.

"That smart idea you got runnin' through that head of yours. Forget about it."

"Just tell me why I shouldn't-"

"Because every god damn question you've ever had about your stupid life is going to be answered where I'm taking you."

All Lizzy could do was stare at the man. The idea of bolting from the car flew from her mind at the news. Her hopes ran high before she knocked herself back to reality. Facing the facts, Tom had not given her any reason to trust him. Who's to say what came from his mouth was the truth? He could've just said that to get her to keep quiet and not to do anything stupid.

Too many times throughout her life she had been ignored, lied to and deceived. What was different now? Dollars to donuts, she'd bet that Tom was just another person in her screwed up game that wanted to mess her over.

"Why are you involved in my life?"

An important question that would determine whether or not she stayed in the car.

"I've got my own agenda," Tom shrugged.

"NOT good enough." Lizzy unlocked her door by forcing up the small stick set in its hole. She wasn't afraid as she opened the car door in the middle of traffic, the car still moving through the frigid winter weather.

Tom screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Close the door!"

Lizzy's eyes reflected how serious she was about stepping from the car. Tom could not focus on her, seeing as he was trying to keep his eyes alert on the road. In efforts to keep her inside the vehicle, he grabbed onto her clothes. It wouldn't bode well if she jumped from the car and winded up dead on his watch. Tom wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'll close the door when you tell me what you've got to do with this! I'm sick of being screwed around and only being told what people want me to know!"

She tried to jerk herself from Tom's grip but had no success. Lizzy ignored the danger of the situation and what was happening around her. The open car door nearly grazed some cars on the road. Those cars' horns blared, but it was oh so unimportant to Lizzy. She was looking at questions she had for years.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you just close the door!" Not wanting to gain the attention of police, Tom folded.

Lizzy closed the door with a rough slam and sat back in the seat waiting for Tom to speak. She crossed her arms to both show that she meant business and to gain warmth into her body.

"I've been following you for a while now, keeping tabs on you and Nancy," Tom began. He felt beads of sweat on his forehead. This was turning out to be much more than he bargained for.

"Why?"

"Why is a question I can't answer for you. It's not because I don't want to, its more because its not my place nor my business to tell you."

Lizzy decided to look past the why. She had a feeling that 'why' would get answered.

"So…you've been keeping watch on me. Who asked you to do it?"

Tom hesitated. It seemed like another question he should avoid. He really shouldn't have been giving her any type of information, but for the sake of keeping her alive and in the car, he was leaking a little. He sped his car up a little more down the highway.

"My employer asked me to do it."

"You're getting paid to do all of this?" Lizzy was no idiot. She knew he was giving her half baked answers, and avoiding key elements. "I should get out of the car just _because_. You're a total douche bag. I knew you were because ya hung out with my uncle!"

Turning away from Tom with complete confusion and anger, the memory of her Uncle Ed's funeral popped in her head. There had been someone there watching her. It had creeped her out but she didn't think much on it. Now it all made sense to her. Tom following and keeping tabs on her, her family's death, her inheritance, it all had to be connected to whoever had been watching her the day of her uncle's funeral.

She couldn't say why or how she came to this conclusion, but she felt that it was right. Her gut told her so. Out of having connected some dots to her life mystery she bit her fingernail nervously. It seemed since she exhibited no sign of speaking anytime soon, Tom wasn't bringing forth anymore information. Lizzy shook her head. All of this had been planned by whoever was Tom's employer, but how far back the plan went was yet another question.

"Just tell me one last thing," Lizzy said her voice only just above a whisper.

"What?"

"That guy that was at Ed's funeral, the one who was watching me, he was you?"

Tom squinted as if trying to see into the past. He didn't have to remember and Lizzy knew that.

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent, both occupied in their own thoughts. The cold air that filtered through the car, Lizzy forgot about as she thought on the little information Tom had given her. Information that she had thought to be unattainable was going to be revealed. The thing that was bothering her the most was if it was going to be okay for her. The fact that Tom had been watching her, and had to practically kidnap her for her to hear the truth was not right.

Whoever she was going to was shady and knew something that probably he or she had no business knowing. All of it felt strange, but Lizzy wasn't about to waist time on what felt strange to her. She was tired of being cold and her body was physically drained. Her feelings were all starting to be a little too much. Closing her eyes, she wished to be back at the crappy motel room, asleep and in another reality all together.

She wished she was back where her safety was insured and where her new discovery of love was kept. It was as if god had wanted her messed up life cleaned up before taking a new step. Her problems had to be dealt with first, her questions had to be answered first before she found peace at last. It was the way Lizzy preferred it, not wanting to have her problems be felt by anyone else that she cared for, especially Legolas. Lizzy hoped her lifetime mystery would be over soon.

"We're here."

Those two words made her eyes open within seconds. Tom was pulling his car into a gated community. They were no longer on the bummy side of town, that much was obvious. As they drove down the street filled with mansion sized houses, Lizzy was reminded of the Hamptoms. Sidewalks were void of snow, the street was clear and everyone seemed to have left for work already.

The strange stereotype that only rich snobbish people lived in communities like this had always been in Lizzy's head. She found it hard to believe that someone dirty enough to send a washed up lawyer to spy on her lived in a place like the one she was looking at. Then again, she didn't because half the dirty stuff people did was mostly because of money. Tom parked in front of a house that looked like all the others on the street. With a nod of his head, he told her to get out of the car.

Lizzy opened the car door and stepped into the cold. No further prompting was needed from Tom. On her own she made her way to the beige front door. There she stood until Tom caught up. He knocked twice on the door and waited. It didn't take long before a plump woman in a blue apron came to the door. The woman ignored Tom and cast a look of concern towards Lizzy.

"I need to see Mr. Montgomery," Tom snapped at the women.

Lizzy turned to look at Tom, thinking that her ears had deceived her. Had he just said what she thought he said? The time to question him never came as the lady moved from the door way to let them in. Tom quickly shuffled inside while Lizzy had to force the steps she took. Her nerves were out of control but she hid it well.

"Mr. Montgomery is in his study waiting," the woman Lizzy presumed to the maid said. The woman was still looking at her even though she spoke to Tom.

Lizzy didn't pay any attention to this, being too busy holding it together and trying to detect danger in the air. Taking a look around, everything about the home screamed normality. So it couldn't be any doomful danger here, could it?

It reminded her much of her father's home, only on a more grander scale. Still it seemed to be something that wasn't quite right. The house looked like a home that was lived in with all the personal touches and effects around; there were even pictures of children placed here and there in frames. How being here was going to unfold for her was still up in the air. What wasn't up in the air was the definite connection to this Mr. Montgomery, if not by name then by past.

As far as she knew she had no living relatives save for her father. There was that possibilities that someone could've been forgotten, or made themselves scarce, but Lizzy couldn't possibly imagine that this Mr. Montgomery could be family. He knew about her past and that was it. Beyond thinking that was too much to handle.

"Yeah, yeah." Tom walked quickly in what was a seemingly familiar direction.

"Are you okay young lady?"

Lizzy could have almost smiled at being called a young lady. How long ago had someone called her that? Turning to the woman she nodded. Lizzy knew she must have appeared strange with the how she looked and all but in this house, Lizzy thought, the woman had to have seen much more serious things going on. With it all, the house had a staid air.

Tom doubled back and whistled loudly at her. "Come on, we're not working on your time schedule."

Lizzy glared at Tom but came nonetheless. The moment that questions and mysteries came to an end was here. She and Tom meandered through the long hall until they came to a door. The door was like all the others they had passed, strong looking made from dark wood, but this one, this one Lizzy sensed something from. It felt like bad news.

"Go on, go in," Tom persuaded.

Not looking at Tom, Lizzy placed a hand on the door knob. She felt under prepared for this, a moment where she could get answers. How much longer did she have to wait for what she had wanted? The only thing standing in her way now was herself. With a deep breath she opened the door and went inside.

* * *

A deep thud could be heard as his arrow penetrated the intended target. He was far from gone, far from his surroundings, yet he knew he had not been alone for the better part of an hour. Legolas didn't mind the far proximity his friends were keeping from him, in fact he preferred it that way. The time for congratulations, well wishes and whatever else they had to offer was over. No more of those joyous words he wanted anyone to utter to him. For him they were no more joyous than the orcs that invested the woods of Mirkwood. 

His father's announcement of his intention of handing over the throne to him, complicated things. It complicated things in the most extreme of ways. Ignoring the definite presence of others, he did not think of ways to escape his rule as king like most would, but he thought of ways to make his father see reason. It was more than obvious that his father would not listen to anything he had to say if it did not involve the upcoming battle or him inheriting the throne. Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed at the barrels of hay that supported his intended target.

Archery had always been a way to relieve stress for him, but now, as he pulled back the taunt string of his bow it was proving to be worthless in the task. Legolas' head still annoyed him with what had taken place, and the night dredged on with the image of Lizzy lying asleep on his bed, announcing itself in his mind every few minutes. He would have still been in his room had she not have left. It felt like time with Lizzy was to be limited.

The arrow released from his hand and he felt like if only all his troubles could whiz away like the arrow. At an early age he learned that problems didn't go away so easily. They required work and judging by what he was dealing with, this problem would require a copious amount of work. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to involve Lizzy with anything. Legolas felt aged, much like when he joined the fellowship.

"Hmm, it seems that our dear prince's doom day will soon be upon him."

Renomere's sarcastically cheerful voice finally came to him. He was wondering when they were going to make themselves known. On either side of him stepped Elrendor and Renomere, both shrouded by the darkness. Legolas ignored the two and reached for another arrow. Elrendor gave Renomere a stern look, having seen that their friend appeared deep in thought. Renomere, however, ignored his stern expression wearing friend and looked at Legolas, really looked at him.

"By the Valar," Renomere uttered beneath a pale half moon. "You are not out here because of your father announcing that you soon will have the throne, are you?"

Renomere's presumption on Legolas made Elrendor frown and want to hit him. Leave it to Renomere to be so bold in a time that did not warrant it.

"You are here because of Lizzy."

Renomere was familiar with women, but Elrendor did not think this was the time to discuss such matters. Something of colossal proportions had been announced to Legolas and Elrendor knew Lizzy had to be far from his mind at the moment. Yes, there were things that needed to be solved between the two, Elrendor certainly did not dispute the fact, but he highly doubted that Lizzy rested on Legolas' mind. Whatever Renomere was concocting in that head of his, Elrendor had no clue to.

In a warning tone that was on the verge of much more, Elrendor said, "Renomere do not-"

He was interrupted by Renomere's insistence on continuing his train of thought.

"Your father, the king has only _just _announced that you will stand in his stead once everything is over and what is bothering or concerning you the most is Lizzy?!"

It was not a negative accusation, only a surprised one. Renomere wanted to snicker, wanted to laugh heartily because he couldn't imagine Lizzy showing any concern about something like love and all. Renomere knew Lizzy to be the type who ignored things such as love and expressing ones feelings with a passion. She probably thought it to be commonly boring and 'overrated' as she might say. It couldn't have dawned on him sooner than the second it had.

He stepped closer to Legolas, wanting him to confirm what he thought.

"She told you how she felt, did she not?"

Elrendor watched as Legolas shot arrow after arrow, seemingly ignoring Renomere. He would have done the same thing. If indeed Legolas was concerned over his relationship with Lizzy then it was no one's business but his own. Judging from how Legolas was acting, Elrendor guessed that whatever had taken place between Lizzy and Legolas had not gone too well. Renomere had always been a little too curious for his own good and Elrendor wished for Renomere to just shut his mouth.

Legolas knew all too well what Renomere was trying to get at, and at the moment he did not feel like revealing to them the news of his and Lizzy's relationship. There was time that he needed so that he could take in everything. It had all unfolded for him in one night and that night had yet to be over. Seeing that his friends had lurked in the background for well over an hour until they decided to step up, it was obvious that they were not going to leave him be anytime soon. It was going to take giving a bit for him to be left alone.

"Whatever you may be thinking, whatever you believe to have happened between Elizabeth and I, let me assure you that you are wrong." Legolas walked from Elrendor and Renomere to retrieve his arrows from the target.

"I'm wrong," Renomere said first to himself and then again as if he were announcing it in question.

At this point, Elrendor's curiosity bested him. "What do you mean he is wrong?"

Legolas pulled an arrow from the target and studied its tip. They would need to be sharpened more.

"Legolas, in what way is Renomere wrong," Elrendor persisted.

"She did not…" how to say it, he did not know, but as he collected his arrows from the target and placed them back into his quiver, he had to figure out a way to get it out. His only fear in telling them was that since everything was so new, he would jinx it some way by speaking the truth aloud. Luck already seemed to not be on his side. At this point, he told himself that it did not matter if they knew, if everyone knew, because there were too many other things of importance for others, _including them_, to worry about besides the strange love life of an elven prince.

Slowly he walked back to his spot before the target were Elrendor and Renomere waited, his mind numb with what felt like fresh worries. Like Legolas expected, his two friends waited patiently for him to relieve them of their questions. Hesitant actions got his mouth moving at a deliberate pace than it would have. Legolas was giving more information to them than he ever would have and it was a sign that things were changing not just around him, but inside of him as well.

"She said….I love you."

The warm memory and its recall made him smirk ever so lightly. It was something that could not be helped. Speaking the words that she had told him not long ago had caused a sudden surge of calmness to overcome him. Those words were his reassurance that despite everything else he'd have that. Legolas took an arrow from his quiver and fashioned it to the string of his bow.

Renomere and Elrendor both stood agape at what had just been told to them. It was either news that could not be believed for the simple fact that an admission of love was not in the character of Lizzy, or it was news to be accepted but with attestation. They both knew that Legolas would neither lie to them nor jest at a time such as this. No other choice was there but to believe him, for the moment. Renomere watched the arrow fly forward from Legolas' bow and hit the target dead on.

"Lizzy told you that she loved you?" Elrendor recovered from his initial shock much quicker then Renomere. A small smile grew on his handsome face.

"Then tell me why it is that you are out here sporting a solemn face. Should you not be happy with everything that has happened this night, this news should be the one you think of above all else."

If it were only that simple. Legolas had come to know that life wasn't life if it were simple.

"Because with all that has been said tonight, what Elizabeth told me makes things difficult."

"And what your father told all of Mirkwood does not? Please explain," Elrendor frowned. He crossed his arms and tried to understand the prince's reasoning.

"My father does not wish to see us together." It was the simplest way to put it, though the words stung to say.

"What?"

Legolas forgot about archery for the moment, fueled by the anger that was entirely his father's fault.

"My father does not want me to be with Elizabeth," Legolas repeated once more. His eyes held a certain intensity that could compare to nothing. "He does not believe she would make a good queen to the people of Mirkwood."

Elrendor looked into the face of his friend and could see the dilemma. Without his father's approval, his blessing, Legolas felt he could do nothing. It had been a struggle Elrendor had witnessed Legolas go through time and time again. Legolas trying to make his father proud was more than evident. Legolas would never admit to it, but anyone who followed closely to the relationship of king and prince could see it. Enough was enough.

Apparently Renomere had been thinking along the same line because he broke his silence to scoff at what Legolas had said.

"Are you going to let your father choose who you love?"

"Excuse me," Legolas turned to Renomere, gripping his bow.

"Legolas, end this tiff you have with your father. You deserve some happiness once in awhile and if Lizzy makes you happy, you should not let your father stop you!"

Legolas stared back at Renomere. Him speaking such things would have come as a complete shock to him seeing as Renomere chased more women than anyone he knew and was never serious about anything unless it dealt in tricks. It was much more easy to offer advice than to actually take it, though. Looking at Renomere he tried to show his appreciation.

"Look, I am grateful that you care, however-"

"So you will deny not just yourself at a chance to love but Lizzy as well, because your father does not approve?"

Legolas train of thought slipped and the grip he had on his bow tighten. Elrendor just knew that what Renomere said evoked a certain fire within his friend. When Legolas was passionate about something he was a force to be reckoned with and right now Renomere was dabbling in fire. Legolas was in love with Lizzy and in a difficult position. He didn't know how to proceed with everything. With all Renomere's pokes and prods, it was not helping him the least.

"Of course not!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I-I know not as of yet," Legolas, barely audible, said.

"I suggest that you think faster because time is not something you possess."

"Renomere!" Elrendor intervened. Having felt that Renomere overstepped his bounds he stood between him and Legolas.

Renomere knew what Elrendor was attempting to do, but he had to get his point across first. To him no one else seemed to take into consideration the significance of it all. The grand picture was eluding them. Lizzy, the always cold hearted human, who had waltzed into their lives some time ago, had always had a hard time with sincerity (unless it was a threat) and an overall happiness had opened up in the largest of ways for her. She confessed her love to Legolas and Renomere did not wish to see her revert back to the person she was because it all ended badly.

The frown on Legolas deepened as he tried to understand the underlying tone in Renomere's voice.

Are you trying to say something," seethed Legolas.

"Yes, and that is that you must find a way."

"I did not know that my love life concerned you so." Legolas tried to keep the anger at bay, but Renomere was truly trying his nerves. He wanted to say so many things, none of them positive. Legolas held back, but barely.

Ignoring Legolas' comment, Renomere said as he pointed a finger, "Have you stopped to think about Lizzy for a moment and not about your father?"

Elrendor looked at Renomere not knowing where he was getting at. The discussion had the huge potential to turn into a full blown argument, but Elrendor was going to see that it didn't. Renomere's tendencies to overstep his bounds wouldn't go to the extremes of overboard while the discussion was of something so fragile. Elrendor shot Renomere a warning glare only to be ignored by the fevered man.

"Or has the approval of your father ultimately meant more to you than she?"

It was then that Renomere seemingly crossed the line. He had pushed the prince to the depths of his limits and he saw passed the patience he held for his friend. Legolas dropped his bow and in two strides completely bypassed Elrendor, and with both hands grabbed Renomere by the collar of his tunic. Renomere saw it coming and did nothing when Legolas took hold of him. He witnessed heat in Legolas' eyes, something he knew could not be helped in the prince. The very act alone told Renomere that what he had said was very untrue.

"Elizabeth is someone I not only love, " Legolas told to Renomere, his voice dangerously calm and almost emotionless. "But highly value, much more so than my father's approval. It would do you well to know that."

"Alright, enough! Enough the both of you!" Elrendor wrenched the two apart. He turned to Renomere shaking his head, "Do not continue to provoke hostility, Renomere. It is **not **wanted."

Renomere partially listened to Elrendor. He calmed his nerves and promised himself that he would no longer speak questioning negative talk towards Legolas. It was in this partial simmering down that Renomere came to think that maybe he had gone too far.

"Legolas, I suggest you calm yourself as well."

Legolas was breathing in heavily. He too was trying to calm himself after what had happened. Having his temper get the best of him was a rare occasion. Legolas did not regret his actions, not one bit. Renomere hadn't the right to say what he did. Quite frankly, Legolas thought Renomere was acting like a complete orc.

"Can the two of you speak civilly to one another," Elrendor asked looking between the two.

When no answer came forth, he could only assume it was for the best. Elrendor was hopeful that from now on nothing else would take place, because acting like elflings solved nothing.

"Lizzy is my friend," Renomere said more balmy than his voice had been all evening. "And I do not think you understand or have thought about how much you will hurt her should you chose to listen to your father."

Legolas shook his head. He did understand, he understood all too well. Lizzy's spirit was fragile, more so than any glass anyone could look upon. One small mishap could shatter her into millions of pieces. Not too long ago she had began to trust in others and to let go , the least thing he wanted to do was to make her stop trusting.

"I will not hurt Lizzy. NO matter the outcome, that will not happen. I will make sure of it," Legolas swore.

"Do you have any idea on what you are going to do," Elrendor asked.

Legolas was silent. The silence washed over the other two, leaving them to their thoughts. The seriousness of the situation seemed to weigh not just on Legolas anymore, but on his friends as well. There was much at stake. Because Legolas chose to love Lizzy, it would inevitably effect not only him, not only Lizzy but all of Mirkwood. If things got worse, if Thranduil truly did not want Legolas to be with Lizzy then the unspeakable could happen.

The stillness seemed to augment all of those things that could happen, everything that could possibly go wrong. It was unsettling, everything that was happening. To them it seemed like too much was being pushed their way. Too much confliction was going on at once. It was true that without bad there could be no good and so forth, but currently there just seemed to be too much bad overpowering the good. The scale seemed to be tipped and it never seemed to be in their favor.

The time for things to be unjust and not right had to be coming to an end soon. Those things had had their time.

As the silence lengthened to the point of almost being unbearable, Legolas wanted to continue to shoot arrows through a target but at the moment it seemed inappropriate to disturb the silence. Everything about the night felt inappropriate to him; his father giving him the throne once he left, Lizzy telling him that she loved him only to know that his father did not approve, and Renomere yelling out right at him in defense of Lizzy. It all seemed so inequitable that it felt false. It felt like _more _than a cruel joke. So much he had given towards Middle Earth and it was like no one wanted to grant him this small gift that felt so big to him.

"Marry her."

Legolas' eyes quickly shifted to Renomere. At the silence being broken in what Legolas thought the absurd-est of ways, he fully thought Renomere was back to himself. He really obtained the notion in his head that Renomere had regressed back to slinging jokes and taking everything with a handful of seriousness. Looking at him, anyone could tell that he was genuine in what he had spoken. Anyone could have told that he was serious, simply because Renomere was never really serious, even when the situation called for it. So when he was sincere about something, you knew it. It was no denying it.

Legolas cleared his throat, "Marry her? Did I hear you correctly?"

Elrendor laughed with gusto.

"Please Renomere, I've no patience for your attitude, no less your insanely ludicrous humor."

"I'm afraid, dear friend, humor it is not."

Elrendor quickly stopped his laughter and furrowed his brow at Renomere. "What do you mean humor it is not? You can not be serious about Legolas marrying Lizzy. _Marrying _Lizzy!"

"Why not," Renomere said with all sincerity in his eyes. "Why not?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Legolas retrieved his bow and faced his previous target once more. He did not want to even fathom deeper into what Renomere had to say. Some what harshly he picked an arrow from his quiver and attempted to gain back the mind set he had before his friend's had intervened.

"Why not?" Elrendor threw his hands in the air as he parodied Renomere. " _Why not? _I am beginning to believe that you do not think before words leave your mouth."

"It makes perfect sense," Renomere stressed. He came close to his friends as if the very act would make them see reason. Renomere folded his arms and stared between Legolas and Elrendor. He refused to speak further until he had their undivided attention. He wanted for them to take him serious, if never again, just for this once. Legolas, sensing Renomere's agitation, lowered his bow and arrow, giving Renomere a somewhat irritated look. Renomere paid no attention to his friend's look, being too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Most of the seriousness and anger that had been present in Renomere was gone. Now he was running on whatever concept he had concocted in his head.

"Legolas, should you marry Lizzy you would be bonded to her. No one can break a bond, not even your father."

Elrendor had to admit, it was true. The only person who could break a bonding was the person or persons within that relationship. He did not detest the fact that Renomere was right, but he was not joyous about it either. Not knowing what to say, he opted for shaking his head. It was ridiculous, crazy even to suggest what Renomere was saying.

Legolas did not acknowledge Renomere for quite some time. He was in no way mulling over what Renomere had said, because there would be no doubt in his mind that it would not work. Simply marrying Lizzy would have been an easy solution to a hard problem. Easy solutions almost never worked, and possibly created much more trouble in the whole process. Renomere meant well he knew, but this was something that he felt he had to handle on his own.

"I will not deceive my father." Legolas put his arrow back in his quiver. He was done.

"But Legolas, I don't see any other way you could possibly be with Lizzy," Renomere argued.

"It is not for you to see. I will not resort to marriage as only a solution."

With that Legolas began to make his way back towards the palace, back where he could torture himself further in thought. His friends watched him leave without another word between them. Both of them felt extremely troubled for their friend who could not, for the life of him, seem to find solid happiness.

* * *

The first think she noticed when she entered the room was how cold it felt. Cold, not in temperature, but in atmosphere. It was right when she experienced that feeling that she knew this was not meant to be comfortable for her. There were only few things that made her comfortable and nothing in the room even came close to doing so. Lizzy gave a look around the room and concluded she was in a home office. 

There was leather furniture situated here and there that she dared not sit on (in case of dirtying it), s fawn colored floor so clean that made her almost fearful that she had mud on the bottoms of her shoes, and a plasma television that made Lizzy want to drool. It was just like she would picture a rich guy or gals' at home office to be like. Hell, this was what she would want her office to be like, if she ever wanted one. It looked like it should have been comfortable, a real place to get things accomplished in, but instead it felt almost sinister, almost like things happened in this very room that were not of the good variety. Amongst it all, all of the inner turmoil her insides were going through she kept her cool because she felt like all and all, it could just be someone else who wanted to screw her over.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Lizzy gazing like a spectator at the zoo. She hastily turned her attention towards the dark wooded desk she had yet to notice. It was hard not to feel a little bit of shock as the person sitting in the leather chair behind the desk swiveled around and revealed to her who he was. It was even difficult for her to refrain from keeping her mouth from dropping down. Since Tom had taken her from the motel, she had expected a lot of things, crap, being jerked around, even some kind of physical pain happening to her, but what she saw shocked her.

Sitting behind the desk was a man who looked to be the spitting image of her late uncle Ed. Lizzy would have jumped out of her skin had she not noticed the differences between Ed and this man before her. This man was considerably thinner than Ed had ever been or ever wished to be. The man also had a slight cleft in his chin and much more hair on the top of his head. Seemingly all that she had thought of to say in her head was gone. It was like it all of a sudden evaporated from her head due to the case stuns she got.

"Your timing is awful Tom."

The man's tough voice almost made her jump and at his acknowledgment to Tom who she quickly remembered was behind her. She whipped around and looked at Tom who brushed passed her and shrugged.

"I did the best I could with the resources I was given."

"Not good enough. You do realize someone saw your ass didn't you?"

Tom took on a look of surprise, but quickly erased it. He had been sure no one was in the parking lot and no attention had been cast their way. The damned lot had been deserted and he hadn't heard anyone around them. Months of watching the kid and he had managed to screw up something as simple as retrieving her? He could have cursed right there on the spot.

"Get out," the man behind the desk stated simply. "We'll discuss this later."

Tom couldn't have walked faster from the office and it discomforted Lizzy to be honest. She knew Tom and could say that at least he was familiar, at least she could predict the next slime ball move he was going to make. Lizzy looked at the man behind the desk with not one doubt in her mind that he was related to Ed. A son, maybe? What woman would possibly want to do the vertical tango with Ed besides Nancy and who weren't getting paid she didn't know, but Ed would've been the guy who was good for abandoning a kid.

Looking closer and harder, the man being Ed's offspring was a no because he looked too old to be a child of Ed's, no matter how long ago it could've been. The man, Mr. Montgomery, looked from the door which Tom had just left out of to Lizzy. No interest was held in his bold appearing eyes.

"Sit down," he told her with what Lizzy felt as mock kindness. No one could basically go from telling a person that they fucked up to being _genuinely _nice in mere seconds. Something had to be wrong with you.

Lizzy took a step forward, trying to not seem like she was afraid. Another step was taken and then another. Mr. Montgomery didn't seem to notice her small march to the chair in front of his desk. In fact, he took no notice of her at all, seeing as he was clearing away some papers that had lied scattered around his desktop. Never taking her eyes from the man, Lizzy finally made it to the chair and eased herself down as if the chair itself was going to administer an electric shock. It felt like several seconds before Mr. Montgomery looked to her.

Lizzy watched his regular paced actions of cleaning off his desk. She took another look around and saw a framed picture of the children she saw when she entered the house hanging on the wall. She admitted to herself that the children, a boy and a girl, were cute, but children weren't for her. Looking around the room was the only thing that took her mind away from the excruciating wait that the man was putting her through. She would have demanded that she be told what was going on because she was in the right to do so, but seeing a man who looked like her dead uncle made her stop in her tracks.

"You probably want to know who I am." He finally finished the tidying up of his desk and folded his hands on the smooth surface.

"Among other things," Lizzy found herself mumbling.

"My name Elizabeth, is Francis, Francis Montgomery. I'm your uncle."

Lizzy shook her head, even though she knew it was true. Looking at him, it had to be true. "My mom only had one brother. How is that possible?"

Francis Montgomery looked at the watch wresting on his wrist before looking back to Lizzy. "Laura had two brothers. There's not many words I can say to convince you but I can give you this."

Francis opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small photograph. He gave it a short look before reaching across the desk and handing it to Lizzy. Lizzy had to hesitate. Whatever Francis was going to show her could change drastically everything about her life, or it couldn't. After all, he was handing her a picture, how much effect could a picture possibly have on her life? Lizzy accepted the worn photograph and looked at it, her brow wrinkled.

Looking at the picture after a while all Lizzy could do was shrug. Shrug because Francis was telling the truth. The picture was of her mother, Ed, and another boy presumably Francis all as kids. They were all standing in front of the house she had knew to be her mom's childhood home. They each had their arms around each other, all smiling brightly towards the camera. Lizzy tossed the picture on the desk.

"So you're my mom's brother." She refused to acknowledge the fact that the man before her was her uncle. "It doesn't answer the question of why you had Tom following me and all the gazillion others I have."

Francis took back his picture and put it where it rightfully belonged. He looked at his watch and then back to his niece. She was the spitting image of her mother except for the grayness in her eyes she had inherited from her coward of a father.

"I had Tom follow you for one reason and it was in _my _best interest."

"Please, spare me the crap, and cut the lame talk. Just tell me the answers that I wanna know!"

Lizzy was centimeters out of her seat and leaning towards Francis. Enough was enough. Tom had given her a sprinkle of hope that it was going to end, granted it was under the pretense of a kidnap.

"There is no goddamn crap in anything that I am trying to tell you! Sit down!"

Francis seemed to have zero tolerance. Lizzy felt herself obeying, not knowing Francis and the way he was, she didn't think her mouth moving would be such a great idea. Her mouth sometimes got her into unwanted trouble and for the moment all she wanted was the truth.

"Look, I'm going to cut a long explanation short and you're going to listen without interruptions. The reason you never heard about me, never saw any pictures about me was because my father, your grandfather, cut me completely out of the family. Why, is because I didn't share the same views as him. I was a screw up in his eyes, so at 16, I couldn't take it anymore. I left."

"Before this all happened, our father owned a shipping business. He shipped lots of packages to every part of the world. Got a lot of business, but it was just one year when things started to slip. He couldn't keep up with all the payments he owed, business slowed and it all started to go under. The idiot that my father was, he sought help from a pack of gangster in the neighborhood. He borrowed money from them so that the damn business wouldn't go under and so the house his family were living in wouldn't go into foreclosure."

Lizzy listened with rapt attention. Whatever she had been feeling for the moment was gone in replace of interest at what was being said. Francis told her all of this with mild emotion. Nothing reflected in his eyes. It reminded her of someone, who she couldn't put her finger on.

"He was a complete idiot for that. Part of the reason I left was because I found out and threatened to tell my mother. He raised his hand to me, told me to keep my mouth shut. Suffice to say, I kept my father's secret for a while, long enough for the business to start flourishing again. It wasn't until later, much later and by pure luck that I found out about what happened to my father next. I had to stay at his little shipping business for one reason or another. I was in the back where all the boxes were being kept doing something I can't recall, when I heard someone enter into the store."

"I was a noisy kid, so I did what any noise kid would have done. I eavesdropped, saw some shit I had no business looking at. That day I lost any kind of respect I had for my father. That was it."

Francis stopped talking for a minute. Lizzy wanted to urge him on, ask what he had seen. Her lips seemed to be glued together for the moment. Francis did not need prompting from the seventeen year old. He continued on, but not without checking his watch.

"A bunch of guys in red came into the store with black trash bags. They looked dirty and I can remember the only thing my father said. It was, 'I was just about to close.'" Francis laughed. "I was just about to close," he repeated.

"Gangsters come into a place of business and all my father could say was that he was about to close. The next thing that happened was that my father, your dear old grandpa shipped off some things that night that were gruesome. Dare I spare you the details? No, because you're old enough to know the dumb shit that's gone on in our family."

"Those gangsters," Francis leaned in closer. "Told your grandfather to ship of bits and pieces of a girl from the city to someone. Those gangbangers murdered a girl, _murdered _a girl."

Francis let the nasty revelations settle in the pit of Lizzy's stomach for a minute. Lizzy had never known her grandfather seeing as he had died before she was born. She always held the possibility in her head that he was nice. He was the kind of grandpa that gave you piggyback rides and let you sneak cookies before dinner. Now it seemed that most of her family was just scum.

"Of course he did what the gangsters asked. Well, it wasn't long before police came knocking at our door with a search warrant. With a visit from the police, it didn't take much for dad to crack and tell what happened to the girl. He made up some lie that he was forced to send off bits and pieces of this girl and that the people who did it said that they would target the family. With that shitty lie he got off without any charges. He cooperated so police had no reason to not believe him."

"Mom kept asking questions that dad refused to answer, so I told her. I told her everything. That was the night I left. Dad hated the things I did anyway. The only one who could do right in his eyes was your mother. I left and didn't look back."

Lizzy gulped. The air felt suddenly too warm for her. The bombshell that had just been dropped was not over and she knew that because her questions had yet to be answered.

"Dad made millions of dollars, and let me tell you, he suffered the repercussions for it all. The gang who he borrowed money found out that he played the rat. They killed him. He left what little of the money he hadn't blown to Laura."

"The money's dirty," Lizzy whispered. "That money is actually gang money."

"Exactly, your father found that out and tried to get Laura to toss it, when she didn't he left. Didn't want to be around when or if anything went down I suppose," Francis shrugged with a small smile.

Lizzy didn't find anything about the story that warranted a smile. Nothing about what he'd said was in the least way humorous.

"It doesn't answer the question that I've had for years. Who killed my mom and brothers? Was it those gangsters?"

Francis shook his head slowly, his lips dropped from their smirk and took on a crestfallen appearance. It wasn't sincere enough for Lizzy. It did not look real. Her internal b.s. meter was on full alert.

"Believe me when I tell you this, I loved your mother. She was my sister. MY SISTER!"

Lizzy's eyes narrowed and her heart began to race, but not because of anything related to happiness, only alarm.

"I needed that money and everything went terribly wrong. I only hired those men to scare her a bit, just enough where she'd give up the money. Nobody was supposed to supposed to get hurt."

Lizzy jumped from her chair, no longer wanting to sit in the presence of a man who had his own sister and nephews murdered. Her throat tightened as she looked on at Francis. She wanted nothing more than to run from the house. Run and never look back, but as she learned a while ago, running never meant the end of your problems.

"Why did you have Ed killed?" She didn't need two and two to put that one together.

Francis smile went up again and even though she had hated Ed with a passion, she wanted to give Francis a smack for him. It was more than clear that Francis had to be demented. He was more screwed up than Lizzy had ever been.

"I would have thought you would have taken comfort in that, the way my brother treated you. I was trying to make amends with you." Francis' smile grew.

"For what I did to you in the past and for what I will do to you in the future should you choose not to do as I say."

"Wh-what the hell are you taking about?" Uncontrolled tears leeched from the teenagers eyes. Lizzy didn't care.

"Give me the money."

"What?"

"When you become of age you will give me the money," Francis slammed a demanding hand down on the desk. At the noise, Lizzy jumped.

"I need financially security. As you can see, I've done well for myself. I don't want to make the same mistake my father did. The numbers in my own business are starting to drop. I have two beautiful children, a wife. I don't want to loose it all, so you _will_ give me the money. I can't afford to turn out like him! Is that clear?"

Lizzy's brain was blank and for the first time when she had the chance to argue, release the evils that were inside of her she didn't, she couldn't. Francis stared at her and she only stared back. He broke the silent glare he had trained on her to look at his watch and gritted his teeth.

"Look, when you were in the parking lot, some damned employee saw you and Tom and called 911. We don't have the time for you to stand their like an imbecile. You either agree to give me the money when you're eighteen or I start picking off more of the people you care about."

Lizzy hands were shaking so violently that she couldn't even manage to bring one to her hand so she could relish in the comfortable feeling of biting her nails. She was pretty sure she was suffering from shock. The one time her mouth could save her it refused to work.

"Are we clear?"

Since, her mouth wasn't functioning she did the next best thing. Lizzy nodded.

They were clear.


	38. Getting It All Out There

**A/N: I'm taking a wild stab and guessing that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter because it was entirely too lengthy. So, I shortened this chapter as much as I could and got right to it. At least I think it's a bit shorter. **

Getting It All Out There 

_"Human beings, by changing the inner attitudes of their minds, can change the outer aspects of their lives."_

The truth had been told to her.

The truth that could sometimes be what people had least expected invited itself into her life. It'd been the type of truth in which would interrupt her living. Come as a shock that the truth was bad, it hadn't. Almost her whole life she thought the truth was something horrible. It had to have been to stay buried for so long.

Good truths never hid, did they? It was always the darkest of truths that hid in the back of the minds of people who knew them. It was always the darkest of truths that were harder to find out about, that required work. It were these truths that broke apart families, hurt people, caused problems and even defined lives. The truth could be hard to spoon and could make just about anyone crack if it was harsh enough.

Well, two days had passed since the truth about Lizzy's family had presented itself to her curtsey of a highly unstable man named Francis Montgomery. Francis Montgomery being her uncle that she never had knowledge of before their meeting. Two days the truth had to simmer within Lizzy. And in those two days that the truth invaded her conscience, she had gone through an emotional hell. To say the least, Lizzy didn't feel the same inside.

After her talk with Francis nothing extra was said or done to her. The apparent anger border line nutty actions he had demonstrated seized once he had finished his explanation and what he expected of her. Because people would be out looking for her with more than a car and a megaphone at their disposal, Francis ordered more than asked Tom to take Lizzy home. None of what was discussed or what happened was to be told to Nancy or any sort of authority, naturally. Their meeting was to not have taken place.

It was with silence that Tom drove her home and any noise that could have pronounced itself stayed stagnant in the car, not even sounds on the street seemed to be heard by the two. The silence stayed ever so bold in the car until he dropped her off a few blocks from Nancy's apartment. The only thing he said to her before speeding off was,

"Remember."

Remember she had.

All she'd been doing was remembering.

Remembering what was the truth about her family.

Remembering the down right stupid lie she had told to Nancy about making up a _lie _because she needed to get away from the pressures of life.

The look on Nancy's face had been somewhere between fury and confusion. Fury because Lizzy had blatantly lied to her, sending her into a rampage of worry and confusion because she had no idea how to deal with it all.

Lizzy remembered the reaction Nancy had. She had been disappointed and in turn Lizzy was too because she had promised herself that she wouldn't be any trouble for Nancy. Day in and day out Lizzy stressed herself about not creating conflict. There were a lot of things in her life she had screwed up and she didn't want to screw up the chance Nancy had given her. Now though, now, after what happened it seemed like she had.

Nancy wouldn't speak to her. It was not her entire fault but the end result had been Nancy not speaking a word to her. The woman would just give her looks now and then; looks that made her feel deeply sorry and ashamed of herself. It was worse than any punishment that Lizzy could've been dealt. On more than one occasion Lizzy had tried to apologize, tried to enforce the lie that felt so wrong coming out of her mouth, but Nancy would hear none of it.

All Lizzy had were her thoughts to keep her company and on edge.

Maybe if she had came clean with Nancy instead of spewing out lies things would be better. Lying had been second nature to her at one point, but it wasn't like that anymore. Lying led to the life in which she did not want to pursue. Lying reminded her of what kind of person she used to be and what kind of person she was trying to escape from becoming. What choice did she have in the matter?

What choice did she possibly have?

Francis had told her not to breathe a word to anyone. If she told Nancy, Nancy would undoubtly want to take everything to the police and let them handle it. Lizzy knew better, she knew better because Nancy had not lived the life that she had or was living. Nancy only had knowledge of a suburban life where mom and dad paid for everything she could've possibly needed or wanted and where if any crime befallen on you, one call to police and everything was okay. Prior to her running away Nancy knew no real worries.

Personally, Lizzy wanted to keep it that way. Keeping Nancy blind to everything that was happening in her life was a good way to figuring it all out for herself. It was a good way to not get her raveled up in what could turn out to be one big massive mess. It was a good idea but it wasn't the brightest, not when she was in deep with Nancy already. There had to be a way to make things right with Nancy without telling her anything.

For the moment she didn't have to worry about telling her anything because Nancy wasn't listening.

Sitting at her desk in math, Lizzy currently was floating her way through. Since that day two days ago her academic goals had dropped significantly. Homework that was assigned she did not do and in class projects were forgotten about. For the moment, what was on her mind was more important. She knew that her teachers were disappointed in her, that her peers probably thought she was just a kid who'd gone bad due to her life. She felt it in their glances, their stares.

Lizzy was letting everyone down. She was proving once more than she was just some bum of a kid who couldn't get it together to save her life. The game had just proved to be too hard and too much. Lizzy was losing her hopes of a diploma and she just couldn't bring herself to worry about it now. Her mind was confused, mottled with questions that this time only she could answer.

The classroom around her did not exist. Lizzy tapped her pencil against the wood of her desk. She stared into the swirled pattern of the desktop both running the meeting with Francis through her head and failing math. Lizzy bit her lip and shook her right leg up and down with what appeared to be impatience. With all these thoughts whirling through her head she needed a way to rid them all.

This was more than something a seventeen-year-old girl could handle despite what Lizzy thought. She thought she could handle it completely. Sitting in an active math class she thought that it was no one else's problem but her own. Sitting in that math class while everyone else figured out twelve grade mathematical equations, Lizzy came to the conclusion that she alone was going to handle her uncle. Sitting in that brightly lit classroom she came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to give in to her uncle.

Not a bit.

The bell rang and Lizzy all but jumped from her seat. She gathered her things shoving them in her messenger bag. Lizzy tried to make it out of the classroom before anyone else could but the math teacher, a substitute, called her back.

"Miss Montgomery?"

At the gruff voice of a sub calling her she turned around and other teens shuffled passed her. Lizzy said nothing as the fat man came to her, an uninterested smile on his face.

"The principal wants to see you in her office."

Lizzy could have cursed. Not another monkey on her back. She did not need it. She nodded to the man and turned, making her way back to the door. She couldn't believe it. She was getting called in over some mediocre crap she knew it.

Lizzy walked briskly through the halls and to the principal's office. With a shake of her head she garbled a swear word then another. Lizzy didn't bother checking in with the usual secretary at the desk, she just walked right on into Mrs. Dupree office. The 'you can't go in there' and 'excuse me' from the secretary fell on deaf ears. The principal was shocked at the sudden intrusion, but she was not shocked to see Lizzy being the cause.

"You wanted to see me," Lizzy flat out said.

Mrs. Dupreewho held a hand to her chest from fright, breathed deeply and waved away her secretary who had gotten up to usher Lizzy back into the waiting area. The secretary eyed Lizzy before closing the door to Mrs. Dupree office.

"Sit down."

Lizzy did as she was told, but was not happy about it in the least. She remembered the last time she sat in the principal's office and that time hadn't been for something pleasant and she most likely wasn't sitting in the principal's office for something pleasant now.

"I would hope the next time you're in here, you will be more polite about your entries," Mrs. Dupree said, shuffling around papers on her desk.

"I would hope that there won't be a next time," Lizzy countered.

Mrs. Dupreelooked at her with serious and callous eyes. She said nothing and continued to shuffle papers about, tiding up her desk. Neither of the two seemed to be in the mood for each other, but Mrs. Dupreeseemed to be in the more intolerable of them both. Her words might not have shown it, but the inside was another story. Her guardian had stopped into her office wanting to know if she had seen or heard from Lizzy only two days ago.

The woman had been frantic to find her. That day Mrs. Dupreehad announced to the entire school about one Elizabeth Montgomery and that if anyone knew anything to come to her office. Now, here the teenager sat, all of what had happened was just her stupid way of acting out. Mrs. Dupreehad just about enough of the girl. She had been given every opportunity; second chances had been allotted. Mrs. Dupreecould not understand how Lizzy threw them all away. It didn't make sense.

"You will report to the school's guidance counselor every day that I see fit."

"What?!"

"You're ears work Miss Montgomery," said Mrs. Dupreeputting away manila folders.

"I know my ears _work_. I just don't understand how you can make me see the counselor every day!"

"It's simple," Mrs. Dupreesaid slowly, finally paying attention to the pupil before her. She folded her hands on her pristine desk and smiled. "As many times as you've messed up this year, I can make you do whatever I say."

"No it's not that simple, because I won't do it," Lizzy said leaning forward.

"You threw it all away!" Mrs. Dupreeslammed her hand against her desk. The action made Lizzy jump a bit. Her grey eyes wide with surprise at the older level headed woman.

"Every damn opportunity you were given you threw away carelessly. You do not get to talk to me about what you will and will not do."

It was enough for Lizzy to keep her mouth shut firmly.

"Now you will see the guidance counselor everyday until further notice. The school year is going to be on the peak of being over and if you even want to consider graduating on time, you won't mess around anymore."

----------------------------------

Lizzy walked home feeling lousier than she had in a while. The cold outside was only getting crueler in the passing days. Christmas cheer was being spread about. In the window of stores there were decorations consisting of snowmen, miniature Christmas trees and banners telling how many more shopping days until the holiday arrived. Christmas had usurped Thanksgiving with a strong vigor, leaving no remains of turkey or of fallen leaves.

People moved on to the next holiday like clockwork, putting each one behind them in exchange for the next. Lizzy couldn't do it like them. Her Thanksgiving had been the best one she had ever remembered having. Nancy had proclaimed that she never cooked on the holiday and her family always took lavish vacations come Thanksgiving. Instead she had given Lizzy the choice of eating out at what would probably be Denny's since everything else was as good as closed or staying in and trying their best to whip up a decent dinner.

Lizzy had opted for staying in, and even though she was not much of a cook, she tried her best to help prepare the small Cornish hen with Nancy. Most of what they cooked ended up being either being under cooked or overcooked. In the end, they found a Chinese food restaurant that had been open and ordered takeout. It was the most memorable of holidays Lizzy possessed. She couldn't possibly push passed it and exchange it for

Christmas, which promised to be bleak and uncomfortable now, thanks to how she had let down everyone.

Lizzy pulled the strap of her messenger bag further up her shoulder. The sneakers she was wearing were inadequate for walking on the barely shoveled sidewalk, but she paid that no mind. In fact, she paid no attention to any of her body parts that felt like they were about to fall off they were so cold. The fact that she had to see the school's counselor was grating on her nerves. It had seemed that Mrs. Dupreeknew what was best for her. Mrs. Dupreewho other than being her principal was a complete stranger to her.

Everyone seemed to have her pegged now. The actions and lies she spewed out had set her in a groove.

Lizzy picked up the pace, wanting to think things over in warmth rather than on the street. She hurried down sidewalks and streets, bypassing people who seemed to be brimming with cheer to Lizzy. The apartment building that she now called home came to her sight within more minutes than she remembered. Going through the door, she said nothing to the doorman who she usually greeted. At the moment, Lizzy felt like the world was disgusted with her. She certainly was.

The apartment was quiet and upon entering she found Nancy sitting on the couch, typing away on her laptop.

'_Probably trying to figure out a way to ship me off,' _Lizzy thought, closing the door behind her.

Toeing off her shoes, Lizzy wondered whether or not saying hi would be enough to generate conversation for the woman who usually talked nonstop. She didn't think it would, seeing as Nancy hadn't even looked up when she walked in.

"Hi."

She said it anyway. Looking at Nancy, she noticed that the woman looked stressed and beaten. Nancy usually took on a vicariously youthful look. She was the type of person with the bubbly hyper personality that Lizzy could just barely _barely _stand. To see her withdrawn and angry reminded her of…herself.

Lizzy bit her nail and made to retreat to her room. She knew when she wasn't wanted around. It was okay that Nancy wasn't ready to speak to her. She wouldn't have been either.

"Sit down," said Nancy's calm but forceful voice.

Lizzy turned around and did not hesitate to do as she was told. Her school bag slumped from her shoulder, but Lizzy totally disregarded it as she looked eagerly at Nancy. Whatever the woman was going to say to her, she was going to be grateful for. A Nancy who did not talk was not a Nancy at all. The teenager still bite her nail, wondering whether or not what Nancy had to say was in the vicinity of declaring her disappointment in her. Nancy took her eyes away from her computer and looked at Lizzy.

She felt completely stupid when she had heard what she thought was the truth from Lizzy. The police officer she had spoken to had been completely right. Lizzy had been only trying to get away. It had been a teenager thing. Had Lizzy thought it was so bad around here that she had to escape? Nancy refused to believe so, not after finding out that Ed wasn't as nice of a person as she had thought him to be.

What Nancy was sure of was that Lizzy was out right lying to her. That was the part that angered her. She had no idea what was going on with that girl when she stepped foot from the apartment. She had no idea what was going on with that girl when she wouldn't speak a word of how she felt to her. Lizzy was as giving as a brick when it came to sharing how she felt.

"Your principal called and told me she's making you see the counselor. I think it's a great idea."

Lizzy couldn't contain the snort she let out.

Nancy frowned. "You have difficulty communicating."

"I don't have difficulties communicating," Lizzy countered, taking her finger out of her mouth.

"Then tell me the real reason you ran off." Nancy closed her laptop and crossed her arms in front of her. Everything about her was calm and cool. She expected a real answer this time around.

"Come on Elizabeth. No bull this time."

She couldn't. She replayed the conversation with Francis in her head. Until she figured out everything, she couldn't say anything to Nancy. She wouldn't say anything to her.

"I needed to get away," was the lame excuse she offered up again.

Nancy shook her head. If Lizzy wanted to do this, then so be it.

"I hope you know you're going to see this counselor and if I hear otherwise I'll be scheduling appointments with a therapist and taking you there personally."

Lizzy blinked. Nothing came to mind at what to say to this.

"I know you're lying. When you're ready to fess up, I'll be here ready to listen." Nancy stood and collected her laptop.

Lizzy could only watch as Nancy began to go down the hall leading to her room.

Over her shoulder Nancy said, "We'll go get the rest of your things from the motel tomorrow."

Once Nancy had gone, Lizzy balled up a fist and hit it against the plush couch cushion. She snatched up her bag and marched to her room. She refused to become a victim after all of this. She refused to let that son of a bitch Francis have any power over her. Who was he?! Who was he to her but some lame ass crazy uncle.

He was the one responsible for the death of her family. It was because of him, everything that she could've had was gone and now he wanted more. He had taken away her life and he wasn't quite yet satisfied. Lizzy threw her bag in a corner of the room, slammed the door and dived onto her bed. It was because of him that all this mess was being thrown her way.

She had to figure out a way so that he did not win. Lizzy didn't care about the money anymore, but she did not want him to have it. Lizzy reached underneath her pillow for the one thing that made her sane at times. The tattered picture of her and her two brothers and mother, she brought to her eyes as she lay on her stomach. In the rush to run away, she had left it behind.

She wished that she could remember them as if it had only been yesterday, but she couldn't. There were some things she could recall, bits and snips of a child's memory but nothing more. It was her mother's own flesh and blood that had taken her life and was now threatening the life of her offspring and any who cared. Still looking at the picture, Lizzy shook her head. She wouldn't let Francis Montgomery get away with murder. Not even if she had to risk everything.

Flecks of darkness danced before her and she welcomed them because in two days she had not been to Middle Earth.

* * *

Ellesa looked between the two that she had long called friends and could not believe her ears. The freshly laundered clothes in the basket she held were on the verge of being dropped. Standing in the not so completely empty corridor, she looked around to see if anyone had paid them attention. With everything happening and the king's orders people were busy preparing.

This had to be nothing more than some sort of prank if Renomere was involved. It simply could not be real. What he was asking her. The big sign for Ellesa was that Elrendor was standing next to Renomere. Elrendor, who thought Renomere and his jokes were highly juvenile, was standing next to him. He had not said anything, Elrendor, but he hadn't needed to.

Ellesa shook her head. "There is no time for you to be jesting Renomere." She turned her eyes to Elrendor, "And there is no time for you to suddenly decide to start joining him."

Renomere sensed that Ellesa was on her way to brushing them off, so he took the basket of clothes from her.

"Really Renomere, there is no time for this! Do you not have to ready yourself also?"

Renomere sighed. "There is plenty of time to be had. We move out in three days."

"I want for you to know Ellesa that I am not entirely agreeing with Renomere here," said Elrendor with a slight scowl.

Renomere snapped him a look. "But you are here nonetheless are you not?"

"Do not flatter yourself. I only think that you have a point. I do not agree with your whole idea."

"You mean to tell me he is serious?" Ellesa pointed to Renomere while looking surprisingly at Elrendor.

Elrendor nodded. "I am afraid so."

Not believing what she was hearing, Ellesa took back her basket of clothes and started down the hall once more. There was no time to listen to any outlandish ideas for the moment. Mirkwood was about to be at war for Valar's sake!

"Ellesa, would you just listen to me." Renomere jogged lightly to catch up with the woman.

"If we do this and it works do you know how happy the two of them would be?"

"Neither of them would agree to your rash plan," Elrendor said for what felt like the hundredth time to Renomere.

"You do not know that. Once they see everything set up-"

"I refuse to plan and or coordinate a wedding on the wake of war. Legolas and Lizzy are in the beginning stages of their relationship, and are far from marriage. It is ridiculous Renomere." Ellesa said this with her voice low so as to not be over heard by interested ears. "Especially since you come up to me out of nowhere, tell me two days late, might I add, that Lizzy professed her love to Legolas and now I have a wedding to plan."

"Do you not understand that our dear friends will not be together seeing as the king does not approve? "

"I think she heard you the first time you said it," Elrendor all but snarled.

"I _really _refuse to believe that also. For ages King Thranduil has wanted for Legolas to find someone. Now that he has, he would not deny him that happiness."

Ellesa thought that was just plain ridiculous. It was enough trying to get her head around Lizzy's confession and Renomere's crazy joke.

Elrendor stopped Ellesa from further walking by gently tugging on the back of her dress. He had great respect for the maid and was glad she was not giving in so easily to Renomere's thoughtless plans, but he had to make her see what was the truth. That was something he knew Renomere would fail at, but he couldn't.

"With all your constant wanting to get them together, I'd have thought you would follow my league-" Renomere began but Elrendor glared at him to be quiet.

"Ellesa, you know for me not to lie and associate myself with any of Renomere's schemes."

Renomere scoffed at Elrendor's comment but kept quiet nonetheless.

"But being so close to a serious war, not even Renomere would lie. What he speaks is nothing but the truth. King Thranduil does not wish for Lizzy to become queen because he thinks she would not see justice to the title. There is no lie in what I say."

Ellesa felt her hold on the basket loosen a bit. Elrendor was right. He had to be right, for she had never known him to lie, not like Renomere. Matters of the heart were too important, especially for elves. For the first time she found Thranduil, an honorable king and person, to be so wrong. As she accepted what was truth, she knew that she was going to help her friends. And it was just that quick that she came up with a plan much better than Renomere's.

---------------------------------

It would've been best if she had stayed in her room and worked out what was in her head. In her room there was virtually nothing to distract her, nothing that would tempt her mind away from what needed to be unraveled. The tranquility in the room was not consoling and for the first time she wanted to leave her appointed room in Mirkwood's palace, not because she was restless or bored, but because she felt the need, the _want _to talk to someone. True, she might've come up with many ideas on how to deal with Francis and fix her mess of a life by staying in that quiet room of hers, but she wouldn't know whether or not what she was doing was right. This time Lizzy wanted an honest opinion on her actions, something she wouldn't have been to get back home without suspicion and criticism. Back home, she wouldn't have been able to ask anything without revealing the whole truth, just what she couldn't do.

Already she had made too many mistakes. Her track record was proving that solving things by herself didn't get one hundred percent accurate results. Something always got screwed up. So it was with half a mind that she stepped through the halls in sock clad feet. Unlike her room being the epitome of calm, the hall was busy and congested with elves carrying various things.

Her present brain activity was put on hold due to her curiosity for what was going on. She stopped where she was in the hall and looked around. She was treated as an obstacle in the middle of the halls, as she was side stepped and avoided, almost like she wasn't even there. Obviously some thing was up and Lizzy was betting that it had to with the war. Francis Montgomery thoughts were slightly shoved to the side as she wondered what exactly was happening around the palace.

Recalling that highly eventful evening where King Thranduil announced to all of Mirkwood his plans for the eradication of all things evil in his lands was not hard. It was only something she felt like she had no time to remember for the moment. On any other given day, where she was her normal free of thought self, she would have inquired someone as to what was going on, but she didn't. Lizzy meandered her way through the hall, ignorant about what was happening but worried nevertheless.

Lizzy found herself doing this a lot when she was here, walking. It was always because of some stupid problem that consumed her life. She could probably go 'what problem will happen next week' and one thing or another would sprout up forcing her to walk the very halls she was now. There was more on her mind than any average teenager would possibly be able to take. She herself didn't know how she could handle it all.

One thing at a time.

It was the first thing she had said to herself as she continued to walk and walk. Even though all her worries were gargantuan, bombarding herself with all of them at once would only serve to drive her mad. So first thing first, she was starting with what was life and death. Concocting things in her head that would get her out of the verbal agreement that had been forced on her with dodgy threats from Francis was hard. It was hard, but each and every piece of information that had been told to her that day was thoroughly being gone over as she walked.

Lizzy wasn't going to let it be as simple as giving up a dirty inheritance so that people didn't get hurt. She summoned her old self for what to do, her old sinister weak self, because she knew that the person she was becoming would not dare know what to do. It was the rude, did not give a shit, whatever self that was going to come up with something diabolical that would see her through everything. Even though this fact had long since came to light for her, she wanted someone to tell her she was doing the right thing, because if it turned out that she wasn't she could end up making a dire mistake. It looked as though she would have to wait to talk to any of her friends because Mirkwood had its own situation to handle and no doubt they were busy being entangled in it.

Lizzy was looking at the notion of ending up on her own with _everything._ Her problem was big but war was nothing to scoff at either. If she couldn't get a hold of anyone, she would not blame them. It seemed that nowadays everyone had his or her own life changing problems to deal with. Lizzy guessed it would be too much to ask the heavens to simply bump into Renomere, Elrendor or even Ellesa. Seeing Legolas, whom last time she had been in his presence, had announced her love for him would be most definitely out of the question.

Even if it wasn't out of the question, she didn't think she could ever face him again due to her ominous embarrassment at showing emotion that never in her life she had done. Convincing herself that it had just been a moment of weakness failed and failed spectacularly. Ever since that night of the supposedly grandeur ball she couldn't help but battle with the strange feelings that were pronouncing themselves whenever she happened to be around the elven prince. It was yet another something to think about. It was like her head was creating a whole slew of things she needed to figure out. The particular subject of romance though, was not to be thought about for the moment.

Lizzy wrapped an arm around her midsection and with the other brought her hand to her mouth; her full on intent was to bite her nails as she rounded a corner. She contemplated whether or not outsmarting Francis Montgomery was possible. Whatever she came up with would have to outwit her evil uncle who seemed to have had the upper hand in screwing people from an early age. It seemed less than likely that a seventeen year old such as herself could be much of a challenge to a man who had money up the wazoo and could pay people to do his dirty work. All in all, it could've ended up like her all time favorite movie sense childhood, Matilda.

She always related to the small girl and found herself thinking that she would show everybody one day, just like Matilda had. She also thought she'd get her happy ending. Now that was something her teen years doubted. Lizzy thought once more about what Francis had told to her, while narrowly missing skidding into a tall narrowed eyed elf. Muttering a halfhearted apology, she continued on that train of thought.

Francis said her inheritance was dirty and that her grandfather's source of wealth came from a gang.

"A gang, a gang…a gang." She repeated between quick bites of her thumbnail.

Lizzy imagined the legendary light bulb pop up above her head.

"The gang is the key," she whispered to herself still walking her pace down the long corridors.

Go to the source of the problem. That was it! Of course it was not simple, it was barely even forming as a plan in her head, but that had to be it.

The sudden feeling of surprise washed the excitement of finally being able to draw up some sort of a plan away. Someone had grabbed onto her elbow and forced her in the opposite direction she had been walking in. Almost letting a few foul four-letter words out, she looked up at who had grabbed her.

"What the hell elf boy?!"

"Listen, I do not have much time to spend with you so I ask you to please keep silent and keep walking."

Lizzy refrained from questioning Legolas for the moment. She more so focused on keeping up with him, seeing as his strides were much more longer than her own and he was practically dragging her along. Maybe she had forgotten to put growing on her list of things to do as a kid. No one paid them any mind as they walked, apparently things around Mirkwood was much more serious than she could have ever imagined. The fact that no one, even the women, paid any attention to Legolas gave that away.

They walked into a room that Lizzy had never before seen. It was filled with rows and rows of shelves. Lizzy walked before Legolas, leaving him to close the door. She looked around at what was on these shelves. There were pieces of parchment stacked on most of the numerous shelves, all looked to be blank and waiting to be filled. On other shelves there were bottles of ink, ink of every color that anyone could possibly imagine.

Then there were quills on some shelves; others held paintbrushes, small boxes, and glasses of a clear looking liquid. It smelled old in the room and no one probably had gone in it for sometime. After a quick overview of the room she turned back to Legolas and crossed her arms. All embarrassment at what she had told to him their last meeting gone for the moment. Confusion and questions hovering over Lizzy like a looming cloud.

"What's this about?"

After being sure that no one had seen them enter into the room, Legolas turned towards Lizzy. There was a deathly serious look on his face that reminded her of the time they had been trapped in those underground tunnels. It made her instantly worried and she frowned at the fact that Legolas could manage to make her upset with a single look.

"Like I said, I've not much time. Mirkwood will be at war soon and my father is sending me to greet the solders of Lorien."

Lizzy figured as much, that what was going on had to do with the war. She couldn't find anything to say and it was just as good because Legolas did not pause to let her speak anyway.

"There are things I must tell you. Things that you _must _know in case-"

"In case what!"

There was her voice. Her hands squeezed at her arms tightly and her eyes were on the verge of bugging out because no more horrible speak she could take anymore. She was sick of it. Legolas seemed to sense the anxiety ebbing from her. He wanted to lighten his tone and avoid saying to her anything that would leave her with worry in her head, but he simply could not. This was war and it was neither assuring nor glorious.

"In case something goes wrong. In case I don't get the opportunity to see you again."

Lizzy bit her lip and bowed her head.

Legolas sighed and walked to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. He knew what war did to people and as much as he didn't want to see Lizzy go through it, it couldn't be helped.

"I am more than sure that nothing will happen, but I just need for you to know something that was meant to be told to you a while ago."

Lizzy looked up into Legolas' eyes. She breathed deep. She was ready; ready for anything he could throw at her. What could be worse than what her dear ol' uncle Francis had told her?

"What?" Her voice was soft and tired sounding. "What do you have to tell me?"

"From the text that Gandalf read, he thinks well…you are immortal."

There was no easing it to her simply because Legolas had not the time. His father would be looking for him within moments. He smoothed down some of the frizz that was her hair as she simply stared back at him. Honestly, he expected laughter to come bubbling from her mouth. He expected some sort of inappropriate reaction to come from her, but nothing.

"Immortal," she squeaked.

Legolas nodded.

"Immortal as in live forever?"

Legolas nodded.

"Immortal? Really?"

Again Legolas nodded.

"Alright, I can't-I can't deal with that right now."

She shook her head. She was filing it away to bring back up and freak over another time. If she kept the news that she was a supposed immortal on the surface, she was sure to overload. What she had to do right now was seize the chance at talking to one of her friends. She couldn't let it pass up, especially since things were on the verge of being chaotic.

"Lizzy. I cannot stay for long, I just wanted to tell you that-"

"How come you had to tell me that in paper storage?"

Why she had asked such a stupid question, she didn't know but it was what came from her mouth, something so unimportant that she could've slapped herself. She should have been asking him about what was happening with her; about the war Mirkwood was about to embark on, something that mattered! It was one of the times she found herself to be incredibly stupid, but then Legolas said something that proved her dumb question to be otherwise.

"I cannot let my father see me with you."

Her eyebrows rose.

Legolas answered her question before it could even be posed. "I told him that I was in love with you. He is very fond of you Lizzy but he does not believe you to make an acceptable queen."

"Wow, wait, who the hell says I wanna be queen anyway?!"

She didn't need this confusion right now. She was going to stick to her one problem at a time route and so like the immortality issue, she filed that away to be dealt with later. Before she could even begin to approach what Legolas was telling her, she had to solve her biggest problem first. Legolas shook his head, a wisp of a smile paying across his face.

"Do not worry about it. It is my problem." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The kiss, innocent as it was, left warmth in its place. It summoned the urge for more of the feeling that it left within her. A flash of herself placing her own two lips against Legolas' appeared in her mind. If she had been alone then the vision in her head would have gotten heavier, maybe if they had been under other certain circumstances she would have carried out that small flash of her kissing him, but they weren't. It wouldn't and didn't feel right for her to kiss him right then and there. Not in some storage space while he was hiding away from his father only to get a word in with her, not when she was trying to figure out stuff, and definitely not when she needed to talk to him about what was happening.

"It isn't just your problem," she said softly. "We'll figure it out, won't we?"

Legolas couldn't help his smile. He was glad that she understood the implications that went with his father not thinking that she would make a good queen. He was more than glad that all that had come from her mouth was only a silly statement and he was overjoyed that she was practicing more maturity than usual.

"Speaking of problems…" Lizzy said. She began telling him in outline mode everything that had happened to her. She knew that Legolas could not stay holed up for long so she made the best of her time. He stood in front of her listening to her talk at a speed he had never witnessed her do. During her short but winded explanation at what was happening and what she wanted not to happen, he held her hand somewhat tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let it go. Lizzy wasn't complaining in the least.

"I don't want him to have the money," she spoke after explaining. "But I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Elizabeth, it sounds to me like its already reached that level." Legolas' eyes showed the very quintessence of concern.

Lizzy huffed. She thought as much.

"I know that you simply can not keep lying to Nancy. She does not deserve that. Let her in Lizzy, if not completely just a tad."

Lizzy didn't feel right with the lies she had spun for Nancy. She promised to listen to Legolas and tell her a bit about what was going on.

" And you do whatever you must to stop your uncle. Do not let him control you as your deceased uncle once did." Legolas tapped her head with his free hand. "You've quite the brain for outsmarting others. Do not let it fail you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't- I don't want to end like most of my family. I don't want to end up like them."

Moisture materialized from her eyes that she did not comprehend. She didn't expect to cry. She hadn't done that in quite sometime. It had been so long that she didn't remember the last time she had, but it was bound to happen. A dam sometimes sprung leaks. Walls eventually got torn down. Every once in a while glass broke.

And whatever held everything in for Lizzy just crumbled.

"I don't want to be them," was what her cracking voice managed to produce.

Legolas took her in his arms, pulling her body close to his. It was more than a simple hug. Lizzy held the fabric of his tunic tightly in each of her fist and closed her eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears. She felt the soft kiss that he pressed to her temple. His silent reassurance was more than what she needed.

"Then don't," Legolas whispered in her ear. "Don't be like them."


	39. Beginnings

**A/N: **In my story (as it should be) Haldir does not die. I apologize for any mistakes found. I'm was geeked about Heroes coming back on when I read over everything. If I ever finish my first two stories my next will most likely be a Heroes fic. That show rocks! This is a long one by the way. This chapter would have been loaded a lot faster but I had to rearrange my entire room...don't ask it was a mess. My thanks are at the end of the chapter.

Beginnings

"What worries you masters you."

-_Haddon W. Robinson_

The weather was not undefiled in the least, being that dreadful foreboding clouds hung over the land wistfully. It was a sure cut sign that the time for war had come. Not that a war could not be fought in clear jovial weather conditions, it only seemed more befitting to have the sky darken for an occasion that would ensure bloodshed. The prince of Mirkwood had seen too many wars, too much brutality, and too much sadness to even care about the conditions in which he would be fighting in. In complete frankness, he'd managed to make everything around him disappear; only the main objective was in his sights.

Arod, his horse that had stayed faithful to him since the time they had meant, was stirring restlessly underneath him. Unlike no other she fed from his emotions and so when he was ever around Arod and not at his best, she picked up on it. He leaned down and gave her an affectionate pat on her mane. Faster than it could begin, it would all be over. He not only promised that to himself nor to Arod, but to everyone who was counting on him as well.

In the company of Lord Celeborn, his father, Haldir, Caranthir and Malen, Legolas surveyed what was in front of him. It was on the morning of the battle that they all stood out and looked towards the land that was soon to be infiltrated. The plan, fashioned by the King of Mirkwood and his general in the confines of his study, were final and on there way to being reality. There was nothing else more to do but to wait for morning to come. Being beside the five people he would trust with his life only served to intensify the feeling of what was ahead of them.

Before the battle would even begin to rise and retribution ensued for the evils lurking in the woods, Thranduil thought it a good idea to review where armies of both Mirkwood and Lorien would be silently storming through. It was like taking a long gaze at what was the calm before the storm.

"We leave the horses behind."

Thranduil shattered the silence surrounding them. No one needed an explanation to why the horses were going to be left behind. At this point it had been quite obvious. The attack on Mirkwood's palace had been underhanded, subdued and to everyone furtive. It only made sense to creep into Mirkwood's forest the same way the enemy had crept into the palace.

Taking a leaf from the enemy's book was the last thought from anyone's mind, dealing with this war. Storming through the woods with torches, bows, and raised swords was what everyone wanted ever since Sauron had slinked his way into their land, but elves were not like that. A violent nature was not the way of elves. They used their heads when it came to battle and barging through their own lands was simply not the way to do it. They would obtain peace through intelligent means.

"Of course." Lord Celeborn's mystic blue eyes scanned over the trees. "We shall be less than a whisper amongst the wood. Have you informed your men of this?"

Ever since the Lady Galadriel had taken her long awaited journey to the undying lands, Lord Celeborn had been over seeing Loth Lorien. What little that was left of orcs and the like had been dispelled from Lorien quickly. There was not much -activity wise- left to be done there and it was most, if not all, of the reason why Celeborn was aiding Thranduil. Until he felt that urge that every one of them would sooner or later experience that dealt in sailing towards the undying lands, he was going to assist in making Middle Earth a suitable place to live for both man and the few elves that decided to stay. Not to mention the hobbits, those small people he had found to be surprisingly delightful.

"Yes," was what the straight-laced general said.

"Do you think they are aware," Haldir asked. He sat on a deep chestnut colored steed, next to Legolas. He too stared unblinkingly at the tall dense area of trees. His mind was going over every tactical plan that he had been presented with. Such was his state of mind before battle. It was the way he was. He was a soldier and for centuries upon centuries now, had always been just that.

"Why should they not be aware?" There was a small amount of anger in Legolas' voice, barely traceable but there. "They attacked the palace and were constructing Valar knows what underground in the forest. Incredibly stupid they may be, but they have to know that reprisal soon follows after an attack."

Putting the current battle aside, Thranduil worried for his son. He wondered that he had not made the right decision in giving over the throne so soon after the warfare that was soon to come. Since he had announced this news, no words had been spoken to him from his son. Had it not been for this small immediate war, he probably would not have seen Legolas at all. The conflict between him and Legolas was deeper than a king giving the prince the throne.

His son's silence towards him was also about Lizzy. That was a given. Still, he felt he was right in the subject matter and currently had no time to waste thinking otherwise. Or did he? The king gave a glance at his son. Something could happen, Valar forbid something _did _happen, but nothing was ever set in stone.

Legolas could take one step forward later in the day into those treacherous woods and it could very well be his last. All the faith in the world Thranduil possessed when it came to his son, the only flesh and blood he had left that walked the world, but things could always turn when you least expected it. He knew this all too well because it had happened to his wife. The unexpected had happened to the one he had loved more than life itself. Should anything happen to his son would he have regretted all that happened between them?

Would he regret disapproving of Legolas' choice concerning whom he wanted to be with? Would he regret the small and sometimes big arguments they had in the past, and would he regret announcing that Legolas would soon be king to all of Mirkwood without discussing it first? The moment Legolas stepped into the forests of Mirkwood with all the other troops, would he instantly regret it? Would he regret it, for when Legolas stepped into those woods he quite possibly could loose him if he had not already. It gave him a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"We should prepare more." Celeborn led his horse away from everyone and their gazes at the woods. He was right they could only stay there so long before they would be forced to leave.

Malen followed suit after not saying a word. One could only guess what the advisor of Mirkwood's nerves were experiencing. One by one, they all fell in behind Celeborn, no one noticing Thranduil who stayed rooted to the spot on his horse.

"Legolas."

Legolas bid Arod to slow and turn around so that he might see what his father wanted from him. No doubt it was something along the lines of if he was prepared for everything that was to take place, or if he had squared away all his princely duties. It seemed that sometimes his father had forgotten that he had once been apart of the fellowship that had saw to destroying Sauron and his Ring of power. When he came to his father, his father did not look at him opting to look at the seemingly wood that was void of activity. Legolas did not wish to be short with his father, but he did not wish to remain there with him either.

"I worry of you."

It was only an utterance muttered softly to him by a father who only wanted to see his son live out the life that he appointed for him. Legolas was not up for any heart felt conversations with him. He had nothing to say to the king, not after what he had told to him and all of Mirkwood. Legolas only sat atop Arod and looked at his father, waiting for him to explain further. Thranduil did not explain further though, he merely looked on with his brow furrowed.

"You needn't worry about me," Legolas said dully. He offered no more and no less.

"I needn't worry about my own son," Thranduil stressed, finally looking at Legolas.

"No," Legolas spoke almost coldly. "You don't."

With that he directed Arod back to where the others were heading. Thranduil watched the retreating form of his son none too shocked at him. The king watched him go, wondering whether or not that moment his son had chosen to leave his father's life.

----------------------------------------------

Anyone who was not fighting or lived in the direct line of danger had been ordered to the underground caverns. These underground caverns acted as Helms Deep did to Rohan. Whenever the rare chance that Mirkwood and its inhabitants were in deep danger, they (they being the defenseless) retreated to the caverns. The caverns had no name as they were secret, only those who took up residence in Mirkwood knew of them and had to swear before the king to tell no one or face certain consequence. Unlike the underground tunnels Lizzy and Legolas stumbled into, the caverns were not a network of tunnels with twists and turns.

The caverns were comfortable, welcoming, and simply a safe haven from whatever might be happening. Currently, women and children were filing in, others were helping to arrange supplies within the caverns. Everything was in the final stages of preparation and was sure to be well finished before the next day. Ellesa, having performed each and every task assigned to her, was sitting in a room that was beginning to fill with families and others who were still getting things set. Her own family was off helping to place food in storage. Without the interruption of Ellesa's mother making her do things twice or until she was satisfied, or her father questioning her about the battle-since she was friends with Legolas-, she was able to take the time and scribble important things down in the small book she kept.

What she was doing was down right devious. If anyone besides the two who already were aware of what she was up to, knew about it then she probably would have been reprimanded. Ellesa couldn't remember ever having done something this secretive or even anything equal to it. Despite having a dreadful feeling inside about not just her plan but everything else, she dipped her quill in the small inkpot that sat on the floor beside her. The scratching of her quill and the sounds of parents fussing over their children calmed her somewhat but not completely.

She was scheming and scheming against the king of Mirkwood no less! It was the thought that kept running through her head as she scribbled neatly the details of her plans. Actually, she was feeding off of what had been a ridiculous plan of Renomere's. It was for her friends' happiness was what she kept telling herself repeatedly. Perhaps her plan would not even have to be used. After all, some times complicated things did have a way of working themselves out.

A small part of her desired to have to employ her plan purely because of the excitement it would ensure. It was her adventurous and rebellious side that wanted to see her plan play out. Was it possible that a bit of Renomere was rubbing off on her? She sure hoped not.

"So how are the plans coming along, my dear?"

Speaking of which….

Almost startled, Ellesa looked up from her position on the floor.

"Renomere, how do you weasel your way out of performing your assigned duties?"

She asked this because she knew that he was supposed to be helping prepare for the war in one way or another.

Renomere shrugged, "I have my ways. Now, I want to know more about this plan."

Ellesa shut her book and fiddled with her quill. "I do not know if we are doing the right thing."

Renomere sighed. "Not this _again _Ellesa."

"Yes this again! Renomere, what if the plan fails? What if we get into trouble for this?"

Renomere stooped down and placed his hands on Ellesa's shoulders. "Those are all very real possibilities."

Ellesa dropped her head.

"But is it not worth the chance. Think of the results if the plan does work? Will that not have been worth it?"

It amazed her that Renomere was able to exercise a bit of common sense. He was right; the risk was well worth it. Renomere took his hands from Ellesa as she picked her head back up and opened her book. With a sigh, Ellesa rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, well I planned mostly all the details such as when and where everything will take place. Nothing else can be done until…"

Until Mirkwood's confliction was over.

Renomere took Ellesa book from her. He scanned over the pages, methodically flipping through the pages of neat handwriting. Renomere was impressed. He was impressed that in such a short amount of time she could come up with such detailed plans. Her method of calculating and being deceptive went way beyond his. It was clear that she planned things out with a fine tuned comb.

"Of course we are going to have to enlist the help of a few others who are trust worthy. Other than that and trying to get Legolas and Lizzy to go along with the plan, everything should work out just fine. I hope."

Renomere whistled lowly, "You are good at this. Why did you not tell me? I could have had you coordinate some of my more complicated jokes."

Ellesa snatched her book back with a slight frown. None of this meant that she was going to be Renomere's accomplice from then on.

"The plan looks to be a good one. I will pass the word to Elrendor." He stood and began making his way from the room. There were many things he had to do and despite what he might have led Ellesa believe, he really did not have the kind of leverage to just leave his duties.

"Renomere."

He turned around to see Ellesa standing, a staid look on her face.

"You three be careful." She tried not to let her concern show through but Ellesa had a feeling that Renomere knew it was there.

In a very Renomere way, he waved a hand at her. "Do not worry. This will be over before you can blink."

With that he left, not aware of how right he was going to be.

* * *

It was one of the most uncomfortable car rides she'd experienced, right after the one she had taken with Tom. Nancy was driving her back to the dump of a motel the Sleep E Z, to get back all the clothes she had left behind. Neither of them said much of anything, being too busy stewing in their own thoughts. Nice appearing buildings and lofts whizzed by and were all too soon replaced with run down houses and sketchy looking corner stores. The immediate change in sides of towns was gradual, gradual but noticeable.

Nancy didn't understand why Lizzy would want to run to the screwed up part of town. Maybe it had been yet another teenage thing. Maybe Lizzy liked the sense of danger that accompanied being on the wrong side of town. Maybe she had been craving it. The woman shook her head and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Lizzy glumly gazed out the window. A less than stellar day led her to what was now her favorite past time, nail biting. They were well on their way to looking gruesome, her nails, but that was the least of her worries. She was trying to explain — or find a way to explain ­­— the real truth to why she had run away. The more she replayed what Legolas said to her in her head, the more he made sense.

She couldn't lie to Nancy to keep her safe. Even though Francis had threatened her not to say a word it didn't guarantee her or anyone else safety. She didn't trust that man as far as she could throw him. Truth be told, lies would not guarantee progression, action would. Lizzy huffed because she was trying to figure her actions out.

There was a distinct feeling that Nancy was not going to believe her. To others she had been so dishonest and inconceivable that nothing she did could possibly make up for past actions. For the moment, Lizzy felt almost powerless. Whatever she said had to be utterly influential if she wanted Nancy to believe her. Lizzy bit away a piece of her soggy nail and promptly spit it out on her jean clad thigh.

"How was—" Nancy cleared her throat. "How was counseling?"

Counseling. From day one it had been looming in her future. As best she could, she tried to dance the avoidance dance when it came to talking about her inner most feelings. It just wasn't her. She did not like to open up and talk about what was going on inside of her. When she did, it made her uncomfortable. It made her squeamish.

Which was why her appointment with the school's counselor was the major reason her day sucked. She had to see said counselor when the final bell rang. It felt like her day was just dragging on. Lizzy was the kind of kid who didn't like to be in school longer than she possibly had too. For her staying after school had always been pure torture. It hadn't stopped her from racking up numerous detentions, odd enough.

She had entered the counselor's appointed office quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Only for an hour did Lizzy have to stay, she could endure it. The counselor, a male who looked to be in his mid forties and was balding, had smiled to her in a comforting matter as she entered. Lizzy tried her darnedest not to appear rude. She had been trying so hard that she hoped that she was imagining the tick in her eye.

The counselor by no means was a therapist, but to Lizzy he had sure been acting like one. The man asked her about her past, was that the reason she felt like she could act out. He even brought up the question of having not felt loved enough. It was enough to drive her purely crazy. Not a moment more had she stayed when the hour was up. She couldn't be subjected to sessions like that on a daily basis. It all had to get sorted out and fast!

"It was…" She struggled to find the right word for it. "Fine."

Nancy nodded.

They were backed to being silent again. The radio was set on one of Nancy's preset stations and was playing KT Tunstal. Lizzy put up with the cheery song, her head not being focused on it anyway. How to explain to Nancy what happened seemed to be evading her. They were about to pull into the Sleep E Z motel and she still didn't know how to go about telling her —

That was it! The Sleep E Z motel would serve as proof. Didn't Francis say that someone had spotted them?

"Nancy…"

The woman looked over at Lizzy diverting her attention from the road to the teenager back and forth.

"That note I left you when…you know, well I wasn't lying in it."

"What're you talking about?"

"I wasn't lying. This whole thing has to do with my inheritance."

Nancy drove speechless. She almost looked at Lizzy a moment too long and missed a red light. Her foot pounded on the break peddle and momentarily she was glad for the traffic light. The woman could only manage to shake her head. The look on her face told Lizzy that she was wading in shallow water.

"I know you've got no reason to believe me—"

"You are damn right I don't."

"But just listen. Please."

Nancy tried to relax a little. She tried to remember what it was like to be seventeen again. She looked at Lizzy, deciding to give the youth a chance.

Lizzy took her silence for an opportunity to explain herself. "I ran away because I thought it would be better for you. Ya could've ended up dead if I stuck around was what I thought. So I ran away."

The light turned green and Nancy stepped on the gas a bit too hard.

'I ran away to that—that _stupid _motel and then Tom, Ed's old buddy drags me outta my room!" Lizzy tugged at her seat belt. Hopefully Nancy would remember Tom.

"Let me get this straight." Nancy was now swerving through the light traffic, almost on the verge of driving like a maniac. "You ran away because you wanted to protect me?"

Lizzy nodded. "From the person who is after my inheritance."

"And then…you get a room at a motel only to have Tom abduct you from it?"

Lizzy nodded once more. She was happy to see that Nancy wasn't having difficulty understanding.

Nancy on the other hand was not happy at all. What Lizzy had just said sounded completely like another lie to her. It sounded like one big story that had been elaborately fabricated for Lizzy's benefit. The officer she had called the day Lizzy had gone missing had been right. She had been so quick to have faith in Lizzy that she couldn't see anything negative about her. Lizzy couldn't have run away because she was tired of it all.

Nancy shook her head, "If this is just a ploy to get yourself out of counseling than its not—"

"No!"

A car behind them blared its horn. The two of them ignored it.

'I'm not trying to get out of stupid counseling. I don't **care **about the damn counseling. I'm trying to tell you the truth here!"

"Lizzy, I'm sorry to be frank, but I can't trust you to tell me the truth."

Lizzy didn't say anything and neither did Nancy. The radio dominated the sound waves of the car. Lizzy figured that this would happen, that Nancy wouldn't believe her. She always calculated the worse. Nancy pulled into the parking lot of Sleep E Z motel and found a parking space.

"You'll see," Lizzy whispered when Nancy turned the engine off.

Nancy got out of the car without looking at Lizzy. Lizzy followed suit towards the ragged building. She couldn't wait to get inside and show Nancy the only proof she had on her side. This would be the only thing she had in her corner at the moment.

Nancy walked right up to the front desk and rang the bell. At that point Nancy had had enough of Lizzy and her lies. All she wanted was to retrieve the teenager's things and go home. How she was going to deal with Lizzy she didn't know, but she'd figure something out. She had to.

A gangly looking man with glasses ambled from a backroom. More than anything he looked bored. "You wanna room?"

"No, no I just want to retrieve some things that were left here abruptly," Nancy looked at Lizzy who was standing beside her.

The man in glasses only snorted.

'They were a bunch of clothes," elaborated Nancy.

"Oh those," the man ducked down behind the desk and pulled out Lizzy's suitcase and bag. "Another day and we were gonna have a sale. "

"Is the guy who worked here a couple days ago here?"

Nancy looked at Lizzy wondering what she was up to.

The man behind the desk looked befuddled for a split second until Lizzy said, "You know he looks like he hadn't shaved in a while nor bathed."

The man's mouth formed an o. "You mean Steve. I'm sorry but somebody killed him."

Unadulterated shock ran its course through Lizzy. The one person who could have possibly knew or have seen something had been killed. She had nothing in her corner proof wise for Nancy. Nancy would think that she was still up to old ways. Just when she thought things could get no worse.

Grinding her teeth she asked, "How was he killed?" She hoped it was of natural causes. She hoped to god that it was not because of her. She hoped that he had not seen something that warranted his death.

"Manager found him in the parking lot. Somebody had shot him."

And there it was, Steve's death was going to forever haunt her conscience. Lizzy knew not whether he was a good guy or bad, but she was sure he probably didn't deserve it. It all seemed so surreal.

"Yeah, some punk shot him execution style. Had to be someone staying here. As you can see this place isn't in the best part of town."

"I'm sorry about that," Nancy said accepting Lizzy's things.

The man nodded. "The boss is now installing cameras and the like. Me, I already put in my two weeks notice. Workin' in this place isn't worth my life."

Lizzy had just about tuned out everything the man had said. The wheels in her head spinning more than they ever had. Steve had been shot in the head, to her that didn't sound like just some punk with a gun. It sounded damn well professional. It sounded like whomever shot Steve knew what he was doing and knew how to handle a gun.

Not that a punk wasn't capable of shooting somebody in the head but it did not add up to her.

"Did anybody hear anything?"

"Lizzy!" Nancy scolded.

Lizzy waved a hand at her.

"S'okay," the man directed towards Nancy. "Nobody heard anything. When the police got here, I was told they were responding to a 911 call that had been made by Steve."

There. There it was. Her proof handed to her on a silver platter.

"Sorry," Lizzy said to the man behind the desk "But was anybody else suppose to be working with Steve?"

"No, me and Steve are the only employees working here."

Lizzy apologized once more.

The guy nodded, wished them a better day than his and went back to the back room. Lizzy took her things from Nancy and kept her mouth shut until they hit the car.

"Don't you see," Lizzy asked throwing her stuff into the backseat and seating herself on the passenger side.

Nancy got behind the wheel and rolled her eyes. "See what?"

"Don't see that what I've told you all corresponds to what happened here?"

The car's engine roared to life and they were on their way back to their side of town.

"What you told me and what happened at the motel doesn't correspond at all."

Lizzy was almost on her way to growling.

"Lizzy, a man was murdered back there. What does that have to do with what you said, _if _I choose to believe you?"

"What do you mean what does it have to do? I told you that Tom kidnapped me from my motel room. Obviously Steve back there saw and called 911. You think it's all a coincidence that he was killed afterwards?"

"Yes, yes I do think it was a coincidence! That motel is on the shadiest part of town Lizzy. It's not so farfetched that some lowlife killed him. Add in the factor that you know nothing about that man or what was happening at the time."

Lizzy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about the 911 call? The guy back there said Steve called 911 before he was shot."

"Could it have been because something was happening that had to do with whoever shot him?"

Lizzy slumped down in her seat.

"Why are you so avid that I believe your lie," Nancy asked.

"Because its not a lie!"

"So why would you tell me it was in the first place!"

Lizzy couldn't say anything. She felt like she was helpless in getting Nancy to believe her. There was no point in continuing on. Nancy's mind was already made up about her. The woman she had come to believe to be the only one in her world who saw something in her had chosen to believe the absolute worse in her. Lizzy was fine with it, at least she tried to be fine with it.

This was partially her doing and she was going to fix it.

Lizzy reached behind her and picked up her bag full of clothes. She decided to ignore Nancy for the moment being and check to see if her stuff had been raided. She'd check her suitcase later. Unzipping the bag, she riffled through shirts and underwear, not spotting anything missing or sullied. Her fingers did, however, stumble upon a small piece of paper. Paper in which she knew she had not packed amongst her underwear.

Lizzy pulled it out and gave Nancy a side glance. She was keeping her eyes firmly on the road, so Lizzy found it okay to unfold the slip of paper. The teen's eyes scanned over a typed message and she instantly knew that Steve had not been murdered by some punk with a gun/

The paper read;

_I've eyes everywhere. _

------------------------------------------

Nancy felt awkward when she ordered Lizzy to her room and even more so when the teen obeyed and slammed the door behind her. Nancy had the urge to go to a bar, but she had a feeling that there wasn't enough alcohol in neither whatever bar she went to nor the entire city that was going to help her shake her problems. She thought that Lizzy was much more mature than this. She had thought that Lizzy was beyond all this drama.

Nancy really believed that Lizzy could move forward from her uncle's death and whatever abuse he had inflicted on her. When she had taken her in, she had not bargained for the kid to run away, or to lie so intensively. Nancy sat down heavily on her couch and thought that maybe school counseling wasn't enough for her. Maybe she needed some more qualified professional help. The feeling that this was beginning to be too much for her was very much alive.

The death of Ed had taken a toll on Nancy, being that the man she seriously thought she could fall in love with had been a completely different person. She felt conflicted about Ed's death, angry even that the man was murdered before she had a chance to really find out about him. Her co-workers that she trusted enough to tell about her problems had said that she had to put all of that animosity that she felt behind her if she wished to help Lizzy. Now she was starting to think she hadn't put it all behind her and because of it Lizzy was feeding off of that. It was more than obvious that Lizzy had her own enmity to deal with, but Nancy just couldn't figure her out completely.

Nancy wondered if Lizzy ever used to run away when her uncle was alive. With a sigh she stood and let loose her sloppy bun. She decided to reflect over matter while making dinner. Wrapping her hair band around her wrist, she opened the fridge and scanned it for what could be her dinner. She was more than sure that Lizzy wouldn't eat with her if she was the last person on Earth right now. Because the extent of her cooking was working the microwave, she grabbed a tv dinner.

Putting it in the ingenious machine, she sat down at the kitchen island and waited. She thought about why Lizzy was lying and going to great measures to make it so detailed. She hadn't ever seen someone lie so much to get out of something. Nancy was well aware about Lizzy not liking to talk about her problems, but this was getting downright ridiculous.

But what about the feeling she got when she had read Lizzy's note?

She had believed her to be on to something. She thought that maybe what Lizzy had said in her letter held merit and did have to do with Ed's murder. Could she just throw the feeling she had away so easily? Nancy just didn't know anymore. The microwave gave a beep signaling that her dinner was done.

Nancy got up to retrieve her dinner, all the while looking in the direction of Lizzy's bedroom.

* * *

It was routine to end up in her Mirkwood room. It was even more routine to find herself a lot more calmer than she would be had she still been in her world. What was not routine was to open the door to find two tall fiercely mean appearing elves in armor standing on the either side of it. The time to form questions was nonexistent, being because as soon as she stepped foot from her room the two elves had taken either of her arms and were marching her down the halls. The grip the two elves held on her were firm, but it didn't stop her from trying to yank herself free.

This action got her absolutely no where. Their strength did not yield against her pulls.

"Please lady, keep still. This is for your protection," the elf to her right said.

"My protection?" Lizzy looked between the two of them, "Protection from what? What's going on?"

Her question was not answered and was met with silence. At the moment she was beyond frustrated. There was a wide range of emotions going on within her that were just battling to get out. If she said anything else she was afraid that some of these emotions were going to piggyback onto her words. Lizzy kept quiet and let herself be led down the hall. Not one presence did they encounter on the way to where they were going.

It was strange, all too strange seeing normally active halls suddenly deserted. This told her that whatever was up was big. Her first guess, not being a stupid one, was that it had something to do with the upcoming war. Not being an expert in the matters of war, she didn't know whether or not abandoning a place of importance was what was supposed to happen. The mere concept of war produced a certain fear that settled deep within her.

The two marched her out a set of double doors that led outside. That was when her wonders and fears were confirmed. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air and burned her nostrils. Overhead was a grey sky, no clouds were present in the almost night fallen sky. Lizzy actually became grateful for the two elves' handle on her, for she didn't think she'd be able to walk on her own accord.

They hadn't exited into any garden or courtyard but onto one lone path that looked like it had been deserted for years. The path was surrounded by trees and nothing else was visible.

"Where are you taking me," Lizzy asked trying to mask the nervousness in her voice.

It seemed since she was cooperating the two elves saw no need to speak to her. The fact that no information was being told to her caused her even more anxiety. In the distance she could hear things, but could not make out what those things were. Her heart sped up as she continued to walk the beaten path. She could only assure that the noises she heard were nothing, even though the noises out there were a bit unsettling.

Minutes upon minutes of walking began to rack up. The path seemed to be endless and Lizzy was growing impatient. Impatient she was with not just the walking, but not being told anything. Lizzy didn't like being kept in the dark about things. Being uninformed about the things going on around her made Lizzy feel like a kid, even though she was pretty sure children were more informed about the things happening around them than she was.

It got to the point where she could no longer take it. She hadn't progressed as far as she had when it came to figuring out things in her life only to be stonewalled in Middle Earth. Whatever was happening in Mirkwood was just as much apart of her life − if not more− as her world. Feeling that enough was more than enough, Lizzy firmly planted her feet on the ground, refusing to walk. Her two escorts had grown used to her compliance and when she stopped abruptly their grips faltered.

They looked to her, both confused. "Lady, we must keep moving." The elf who had spoken before said with much seriousness.

"You guys have gotta let me know something," she half pleaded half demanded. "What is happening?!"

"We can not explain here. We must keep moving!"

The other elf seemed to like to keep quiet.

"No, you tell me what's happening right now or—or I don't move an inch." She meant every word of her threat. Agreement would be certain if they really wished to get where they were going.

"We can not. We have strict instructions from the prince. Now come!"

The silent elf started to take her arm once more, but Lizzy moved away.

"What's happening? You haven't answered my question."

All of a sudden the elf speaking to her looked creepy and was not reassuring in the least. The answer he had provided to her question left chills up her spine.

"It has begun."

----------------------------

They had readied themselves ahead of schedule. Everything had been set and as a result groups of no larger than nine had paired off and slunk into the enormous wood. Some groups ventured further into the wood than others, such were their orders. Blending into the heavy and opaque atmosphere was first priority because in this fight they were taking the enemy by surprise. Any of their enemies' lives were hoped to be taken with dead silence.

It had begun.

Legolas crept noiselessly through woods that had been familiar to him ever since he could remember. Nothing would have made him happy like killing the enemy that sought to spread evil, but he had yet to encounter anyone or thing worthy of an arrow. Thus, his mind wandered elsewhere and elsewhere was Lizzy. He had appointed two trusted guards to stand by Lizzy's door in case she came back and the palace had evacuated. He told them to do nothing more than to see to her safety by getting her to the caverns.

Legolas knew that he could not worry about her too terribly, it would have clouded her actions. At the moment he needed to focus on the task at hand. So far Lizzy had taken care of herself just fine. In thinking that, he shook his head. Lizzy was an absolute mess when it concerned heated conflicts. Her life seemed to be on big conflict. Remembering that made his concern grow.

Lizzy had told him about her family and all the mishap that had been revealed to her. When she had told to him this, he had no need to look into her face to see how it all was affecting her. When she had found out would have caused anyone inner turmoil. Legolas could only tell her reassuring things, could only give her positive advice, because anything else would have unnerved her. Legolas was surprised to find _himself _nervy to the point where it affected his thinking.

There wasn't much that he could do for her when it came to her world. All he could possibly do was be there when she needed him, because a stretch across different realities was impossible for him. It was why he was working extra hard to ensure her safety in Mirkwood. By doing what he was now, he was not just ensuring Lizzy's safety in Mirkwood but all of Mirkwood's populace, yet he could only think of her. It was extremely selfish, he knew, but simply could no help it.

"Legolas?"

At the sound of Elrendor's voice he was brought from his thoughts. Legolas looked over to find a tree between he and Elrendor. The prince read the concerned look on his friend's face. Getting back to the right mindset, he ignored Elrendor with a wave of his hand. Elrendor did not shake his concern so easily.

"Legolas, are you alright?" His words had been less than a whisper as to not alert the enemy.

"I am fine," Legolas replied shortly.

To make his point known, he walked further into the wood, a clear sign that the group he was leading should follow. The last thing he needed was to have others believing that something was wrong with him. His father had appointed him eight others besides Elrendor to lead, all of which had not spoken a word since they entered the wood, they were that serious about the war. Legolas only wished that Elrendor was not in his group. None of the others would be able to tell that something was on his mind, but Elrendor being on of his good friends would have, and apparently had.

He recalled the great jumble that was going on in his own life. His main goal was to get through this hopefully on last fight, only do that he might attend to other problems he had. Sensing that his brethren was following, he quickened his pace. There was a nagging feeling in his mind that he could not shake as he tromped through greenery. It was as if this unidentified feeling was embedded in his head, its intent strong on staying there until he realized what it was. For the time being he left it alone and it was in that time he felt the need to abandon these feelings that he heard the quite apparent noise.

Orcs usually weren't as quiet as they had been behaving as of late. It seemed that they were learning the art of being covert. The elves were only grateful in the fact that some were tending to fall back on their old ways. When the first group made their way into Mirkwood's wood it had been less than a half an hour before they stumbled upon a group of orcs with an extensive collection of what had been Saruman's final invention. Legolas had witnessed the extent of damage that Saruman's invention could cause on the walls of Helms Deep. He was all too glad that the elves who had found Saruman's invention that had a way of collapsing things most violently, had prevailed with only having one out of them all set off. They had brought the entire supply back with them.

Now there was a possibility that orc and urk-hai out there could have more of Saruman's destructive weapon. Legolas was not about to risk anything. He signaled for the others to stop. From his quiver he withdrew an arrow. The others followed suit, taking arrows from quivers.

No one dared to make a further move. All was still with only the sounds of nature wafting through the air. The current feel of serenity succeeded in making them think that what had been heard was some small creature scurrying across leaves. They knew better than to not expect the enemy though.

The noise came again, this time more clumsier and heavy. A foul smell engulfed the air. Taunt bow strings were pulled back.

That distinct feeling came over Legolas once more, this time overwhelming him. And yet again he cast it to the back of his mind.

Blundering from the depths of the woods they came. Twelve of them came stomping through in what was their sad attempt at being quiet.

Each was well aware of the other and each battled for the same thing, only one had a much stronger will.

Legolas gave the signal and the arrows were released. Ten arrows whizzed through the air and not one of them missed their target. Each and every arrow had entrenched itself in either the chest, head or the abdomen of the enemy resulting in sudden death in most. Others, being the only two urk-hai in the bunch of twelve, pushed forward not letting mortal pain stop them. They knew of no pain and rushed at those they viewed to be traitorous.

Legolas drew another arrow and unleashed it on the particularly harrowing urk-hai headed straight foe him. The urk-hai's deathly motives were over the exact second the arrow targeted its head and it was sealed indefinitely when the sharpened point penetrated the skull. The urk-hai collapsed right before Legolas' feet. He didn't look twice at the hideous monster. Instead he looked to see how every one else faired.

The small group of orc and urk-hai had been taken down. He turned to see Elrendor kill the last urk-hai with an arrow to the chest. For a good measure, his friend kicked the corpse. Others under his command were picking their arrows from the bodies of the slain, not wanting to waste them.

"Elrendor," Legolas gritted his teeth as he came to stand next to him. He gave a quick glance at the area to see if anyone was listening before he focused his full attention back to Elrendor. He hated to do it. He absolutely did not want to, but that eerie feeling he just could not shake had come back.

"What is it?" Elrendor looked up from the corpse to Legolas.

"I need for you to take lead."

Elrendor frowned. "Of course you know I will ask why."

'There is something I need to make certain of."

Elrendor couldn't believe it. "Now?! Legolas nothing, _nothing _you have to make sure of is more important than what is happening right now."

Legolas looked hard at Elrendor. If he was to tell him what was really going on, Elrendor would most likely stop him. Elrendor would only try to ensure him that the guards he had gotten to see to Lizzy getting to the caverns safely would do so with haste. Legolas felt that it could be all be very well true, but this feeling he was getting was telling him otherwise. Legolas, in this case, did not want to take a risk.

"I will join you shortly."

Legolas walked off in the opposite direction they had been heading. He ignored the stares he got from the others. As quickly as he could he would return.

----------------------------------

Thranduil finished speaking with his general and walked towards his unexpected visitor. He wondered whether or not his son knew about this. There was no doubt that he did and said nothing only to annoy his father. Thranduil tried not to be angered, but surprises during this time simply were not needed. The king stopped before this unforeseen guest and looked down.

"Gimli."

The dwarf bowed his head out of respect. Ever since he met his friend's father, the tension between them had always been high. Being in Mirkwood as a dwarf, there was always that distance that had served to separate the two races. The only reason anyone ever put up with him was because he had befriended the prince of the land. Any prejudices anyone had against him now he cared not about. Now he only wanted to lend a hand to his friend.

"King Thranduil." Knowing that his presence was about to be questioned he said, "I received word that a was going on here." His voice was light hearted. Gimli gave a look around.

"And you undoubtedly wanted to lend a hand?"

Thranduil did not understand his son's friendship with this dwarf. Lately he didn't understand numerous things about his son.

"Right you are. My axe has been denied a good fight for her far too long. Where is Legolas? Has he gone on already?" Gimli looked around more at the fluttering activity along the border of the wood.

"Indeed he has," Thranduil started. Hopefully he would be freed of the dwarf soon. "If you get moving now, you might just—"

Thranduil lost his words and his attention on the dwarf when he saw his son fleeting through the dense wood they were surrounded by. At first he feared that something had gone wrong, but Legolas was not running towards him, nor the entire party stationed on the border. He in fact was heading east from them. What he was heading east for, Thranduil could only imagine.

"What in Valar's name," he muttered.

Gimli looked in the direction that Thranduil's eyes had been set on. The dwarf opted to keep quiet because he look of surprise on the king's face told him that something was not right.

Wanting to find out what his son was up to, he angrily followed in his wake. He'd had enough when it came to Legolas. Thranduil could understand his son's anger, he could even understand why he no longer wished to be around him, but this was to better Mirkwood! There was no time to hold petty grudges and behave as a child. All he knew was that Legolas better have a good reason for his actions.

Watching Thranduil go, Gimli shook his head.

"What has that elf gotten himself into now," he said before deciding to follow the king of Mirkwood.

-------------------------------

"What do you mean it has begun? Are you talking about that war Mirkwood's supposed to go into?"

Lizzy was still attempting to fandangle information from the two very difficult guards. All were growing frustrated with the situation; Lizzy because they refused to tell her anything and the two guards because Lizzy was refusing to move along. She was irritating the both of them with success. They had been given instructions and they'd been very specific. Why could she not understand?

Lizzy felt that she shouldn't walk anywhere without knowing all the facts. She'd been dooped before and she wasn't going to take any risks on the same thing happening again. Lizzy thought it was highly unfair for them to expect her to go into anything without being told the whole truth. After what she had told to Legolas, she thought he would have known better. Why was it so hard for anyone to understand that?

Instead of answering her question they both seized her arms once more. It was more than obvious that they were annoyed with her.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" Lizzy struggled against them. "Or has all that blonde hair started growing backwards in you guys' head prohibiting you from doing so?"

Her rude remark only made them tighten their grip on her arms. It was an act Lizzy simply wouldn't tolerate nor just let happen.

"Let go of me damnit!"

And in that instant they stopped walking/dragging her along. For a split second Lizzy thought the firmness in her voice had actually been the cause, but then she saw Legolas standing not far ahead of them in the middle of the narrow path. It wasn't much of a relief for Lizzy seeing as she was partially mad at him as well.

"She should be in the caverns by now." Legolas knew that the feeling he had been receiving had been for an important reason, a reason he was glad he did not ignore.

"We have been trying prince, believe me, but the lady has been making it most difficult to do so," the only guard who had spoken to Lizzy said.

"Sure, blame it on me! If you had just answered my mother fu—"

"We've no time for this!" Legolas interrupted Lizzy not in the mood for hearing her foul language nor who the blame was to be placed on. He had to get back to Elrendor and the group.

"Let her go and get back to your posts."

With great relief, the guards let the difficult girl go. Lizzy snatched her arms back as they let go and glared at each of them. She was glad to see the two of them go back. Had not Legolas been standing there, she would have stuck her tongue out at the two's retreating forms. Still glaring, Lizzy caught up to Legolas.

"What's with you having Jay and Silent Bob back there escort me to where ever the hell I'm supposed to be going?"

"I very well should have taken you myself," Legolas muttered, switching his bow from one hand to the other so that he could grab hold of Lizzy's own appendage.

"By the way," Lizzy let her hand be taken. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Their pace was fast and Lizzy couldn't help but grow more worried.

"I don't know," was Legolas' response.

"You don't know?" Lizzy had half a mind to stop where she was again. "Do you _want_ to let me know what's going on?"

"Well is it not _quite_ obvious?"

Lizzy dug her nails into Legolas' hand, not at all liking his tone. Legolas pulled his hand free of hers at the sudden pain, but never stopped walking. He inspected his hand and found small crescent marks.

"What was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for? You were talkin' to me like I was an idiot!"

"I was not speaking to you—"

"You were. Don't deny it now."

Legolas stopped, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything. There was no time to be had standing there. There was no time to argue and there was certainly no time to be explaining things. All of this his mind yelled at him.

"Lizzy as we stand here, there is a war going on. I am trying to take you some where safe."

"Okay! Why couldn't you have had them tell me that?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, took Lizzy by the hand and walked on quickly. Pretty soon she was sure she would be the death of him.

"Legolas!"

Or maybe not.

Both Lizzy and Legolas tuned slowly around and saw Thranduil coming towards them. Unconsciously, Legolas held onto Lizzy's hand tighter. Thranduil appeared angry, angry in a way that had not been seen in ages. Legolas though did not fear his father and never had.

"Legolas, you had best explain yourself now!"

Legolas spotted beyond his father Gimli, but did not at all feel comforted nor joyous by his friend's prescience. In fact, he felt the opposite. Thranduil stood in front of Legolas, ignoring Lizzy. There was so much unresolved between the two, that it was all fighting to get out. Whether it was going to be released right then was up to them.

Legolas was keen on not having any type of conversation with his father. It was most obvious that he was going to have to explain himself. Whatever he would say would not please the great King of Mirkwood, Legolas felt. Shaking his head, Legolas decided to get it over with. He needed to see to Lizzy's safety because that was most important to him.

"I am seeing that Lizzy makes it to the caverns safely."

"You abandoned your group to do a job that someone else could have seen to," Thranduil was furiated at his son's carelessness.

"Yes, yes I did and Lizzy is not a job."

Both Gimli and Lizzy watched what was the beginning of an argument unfold, one feeling more guilt and the other feeling quiet nervous about the entire exchange. Lizzy didn't want to be the cause of a fight. As she watched bitter words being tossed between father and son, she wished she hadn't been so stubborn and just went with the guards. In that moment when the guards had begun leading the way, she wished she hadn't been so…so herself, so Lizzy. She just felt like she couldn't trust them, not even when they did insert Legolas' title to the mix.

They were her own issues that needed to be worked out, she knew, but she didn't want them becoming a problem to everyone else. It wasn't what she wanted. To be the cause of someone else's anger towards another was a heavy factor on her shoulders. To stand there and watch Legolas argue with his father made her feel physically ill. Lizzy slipped her hand from Legolas' without him taking notice and backed away to stand at a distance next to Gimli.

'Legolas this, is about you being angry with me," Thranduil all but shouted.

Not believing what he was hearing, Legolas shook the urge to walk away from his father. His hand tightened around his bow and he breathed deeply. "Is it?"

"It is. Now, we have not the time for this. When everything involved with this war had been squared away we will discuss this further."

"It is not about me being angry with you," Legolas said not accepting being dismissed so easily. "It is about you never being satisfied with anything I do or choose for my life!"

Under any other circumstances, Lizzy would have regarded Gimli with complete interest, but now, she barely gave him a glance. Instead she decided to watch a tree a few feet away from them. It's leaves were rustling which told Lizzy that it was some kind of animal in it. A squirrel maybe? No, because the movement in the tree was too big for the animal to be a squirrel.

Lizzy wondered if monkeys were existent in Middle Earth. Thinking about what the source in the tree was, had been better for her than listening to Legolas and Thranduil arguing.

Gimli knew better than to get between to elves, no less a father and son. He stood by ideally next to a young woman he had never before laid eyes on. He assumed she was important even though her garb was quite unusual. Gimli estimated how long it would go on for, the argument, before he had to force himself to break it up. He'd waited quite a long time to fight some orc and as far as he was concerned these two were delaying him.

Still trying to keep her mind off Legolas and the king, Lizzy thought that maybe it was a big—

The rustling continued but was much more obvious.

Really big bird.

Her guesses stopped as whatever was in the tree made itself known. It was an orc. Big yellow eyes emerged itself from leaves followed by great lanky limbs. It snarled at her silently, but then turned its attention to the arguing pair. They were too wrapped up in their own anger the notice the creature staring at them.

Gimli too had not taken notice to the creature in the tree. Being frustrated with the arguing pair, the dwarf bounded forwarded and stepped between the two.

"Enough is enough already!"

Lizzy paid no attention to the dwarf's actions. She wanted to scream, but found that her voice had left when fear decided to enter into her. She followed its stare to Legolas and the king. The hungry look in its eyes, Lizzy now could recognize in any orc she encountered. They were all the same, all horrifying.

How Lizzy knew what its next action was, she couldn't tell anyone who asked, but she didn't regret what she did. For anything in the world she would not take back what she had done. Thranduil had treated her kindly. Even though he did not want Lizzy to be with his son, he had never doubted her entire plight in any way. He never threw her in the dungeons or fed her to the dragons. So when that orc threw himself from the tree, its primary target the king of Mirkwood, Lizzy felt nothing when she stepped in front of Thranduil's back.

And in the seconds it took for the orc to fashion a crude arrow to its bow that seemed to manifest from nowhere, adrenaline in Lizzy over took the fear.

The milliseconds it took for the arrow to reach her seemed to tick by in slow motion and during that time she heard the arguing stop and felt an excruciating ache somewhere on her body. She wasn't sure what it all meant or what was happening, being confused at everything, but she was sure it wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the plot is still okay with everyone. I'm trying SO hard to finish this story up so that I can move on to my first one. It's hard doing two stories at one time. Here's the thanks;

**Dunthonwen:** You always leave me the nicest reviews. I thank you GREATLY for that.

**GuardoftheCitadel19: **I hope that the Lizzy/Legolas relationship bits were okay for you in this chapter! I'm uber glad you love it!

**Shoe-Whore**: I love your pen name! Your review was just fine. More than fine, actually. I thank you for your review and your interest.

**Lady Lavender-Moon:** I try hard to write for that pesky elf! I won't ever stop writing. Thank you for your review.

**The White Masque:** I'm glad my story soothes you so. Writing it has almost the same effect. I can't seem to stop myself from writing the long chapters.

**Mariano's-twins:** Your kind words scare me. Now I have to try to live up to your review. No pressure though, right? I thank you nonetheless.

**Crecy:** Well she did something!

**Pieper:** Thanks, I thought it was a nice way to end it.

**Niqiue:** Thanks! I update as soon as I can.

**ClumsyElf:** I hoped this was cool for you. I hope I get another WOW review! They make me smile.

**ShimmeringWater:** I saw your point, I really did and I was worried about it. I tried to explain Legolas' reaction more in this chapter. I hope I was a little successful in that aspect. Thank you for your wonderful review, believe me it helped a lot.

**Linah-Elurisse:** I always ignore the flames. They just take me a minute to shake off.

Anyone else I missed I apologize but thank you for the review! Until next time.


	40. Bedding the Enemy

**A/N: Pushed this one out as quick as I could with as much care as I always do. I hope it will be enjoyed. Thanks loads for the kind reviews. Sorry for any missed grammatical mistakes. I try my best, but everyday I find that I am human…or at least part.**

Bedding the Enemy

"_There is nothing so likely to produce peace as to be well prepared to meet the enemy."_

-George Washington

There had been a healthy abundance of distress that went on in the moments that a sadistic arrow pierced skin belonging to Lizzy. The heated clash between prince and king had seized upon hearing that irrefutable whistle of an arrow through air. And what sealed the deal of what was a threat for them was not the cry from the victim, but the shrill cry from their foe. All quarrels were carelessly cast to the side in exchange for the foul orc. There was that quick second that no one did anything, the surprise still being fresh.

It turned out that the most stunted of them reacted the quickest. Whether it was because Gimli had been beyond eager to take down orc or because he had not known Lizzy and therefore had not taken what happened to heart, no one would know nor care to ask. What mattered at the moment was Gimli rushing past them all with his axe raised. Legolas knew not what over came him, but he hadn't the urge to raise his bow to this orc. The passion to do so did not exist.

Quickly, the vile life that tried to take another's was killed. A blow to the stomach, all thanks to Gimli's axe, ended it. Legolas reached Lizzy first and did so with a great amount of caution. Thranduil followed behind his son, silently dreading what he would see. Gimli too was curious to learn the fate of the girl who had to be important to his friend, and so pulled his axe free from the orc to go and see.

The swarthy arrow was lodged just under Lizzy's ribcage. Her legs trembled horribly but her body refused to fall, remaining upright by thin strings. The ache was unendurable to her and made her believe that the air was nonexistent around her. Not at all thinking and with hands that quaked, she touched the object that she barely believed had impaled her. The scarce time that they had, Legolas did not want to see go to waste and so he took it upon himself to grasp Lizzy's hands and pull them away from the arrow.

He recognized the signs of shock in her and tried to ease her to the ground. Lizzy was scared stiff and Legolas could tell. The moments where Lizzy showed true emotion were few and far between, so when she did show them, it was obvious. For the moment Legolas dared not think about the damage that may or may not have been inflicted on Lizzy. He could not, because if he did, he feared he would be of no use to her.

"Listen to me."

Legolas looked into her glazed appearing eyes, trying to gain her attention or at least keep her lucid.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth."

It was not the firmness in his voice that gained her attention, but the strict use of her name. He smiled quick at her, hoping it'd assure her everything would be fine, even though he had not the slightest idea.

"I must—I have to set you down so that I may take a look."

When he got nothing from her, not even a blink, he searched his mind for words that would comfort.

Words of reassurance were not required and were no match for the weakness in Lizzy's legs. Her legs could no longer support her weight and she felt herself slipping. Legolas caught her half way to her descent. Holding her arms tightly, he lowered her to the ground. Lizzy dully felt her head against the ground and wanted to cry out. The transition from standing to reclining had felt brutal.

Legolas viewed the arrow stuck in her. If she was in pain now she was in store for much more. He was going to have to remove the arrow. There was a very real possibility that the arrow could be poisoned. Legolas prayed that it was not true.

"I have to take a look," he said again. "Say something."

Legolas thought that perhaps, if she spoke, it would take her mind off the pain she was undoubtly experiencing.

Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to breathe much, for it hurt to let in air hurt. _'Say something,'_ her mind pushed.

"What's—to look—at?" She wheezed. "I—I got shot—dumbass!" Lizzy groaned in pain.

"That's right, keep insulting me. At least I was not the one who managed to get shot."

Thranduil was at a loss for words. He had all too clearly miss judged the young woman who was now laid about the ground. She had sacrificed herself for him. Thranduil never believed her to be the type in which would sacrifice one's self. Now, more than ever, he felt sorry for the poor girl and his son who loved her.

"We should not linger here much longer," Gimli, still holding firmly onto his axe, looked into the thicket surrounding them. "Where there is one, there are many."

Noticing that Lizzy was beginning to relax more than she should be, Legolas patted her cheek. Keeping her awake was essential, seeing as they had no idea whether or not the arrow was poisoned. He ignored Gimli and was glad when his father said nothing. His complete attention was on her, and working to get her away from any potential danger.

"Look at me Elizabeth."

"Legolas, son, you are wasting time. We need to see Lizzy to the healers. That arrow could vary well be poisoned," Thranduil stressed.

"I know that!" Legolas snapped that at his father. He patted Lizzy's cheek harder with much more urgency.

She stirred, looking at him once more with unbridled pain coursing through her.

"I'm going to remove the arrow now."

Lizzy's eyes went wide at that. She hadn't been in so much pain not to care. Knowing it had to be done didn't stop the fact that it would most certainly cause her more pain. She shook her head letting him know that it was _not_ fine with her. The removal of any object without some kind of drug was sure to be hell.

Taking a hunched over position above her, Legolas smoothed back her hair. "You will be fine. Before you know it, you'll not remember the pain." As he said this, his other hand snaked down between them fingering the arrow.

"You'll be insulting me once more, no doubt with the foulest of mouths, and, like always, I will put up with you. You'll be fine."

Lizzy nodded shakily.

Legolas too nodded.

He pulled the arrow and as a reaction her body went with it. Lizzy gritted her teeth, trying not to yell but failing. Legolas seized smoothing back her hair to hold her body down as he gave another tug on the shaft of the arrow. It came free and Lizzy passed out. Legolas brought the arrow to his keen eyes and inspected it.

Aside from the bright red blood staining the arrow tip he saw nothing from the unusual. Orcs, being dim witted, had no undetectable poisons when they coated their arrow tips. There was always some color or some odor. Now that he was sure Lizzy was in the clear, he tossed aside the arrow and lifted her unconscious form. Legolas turned to his father, silently begging to let him go. He did not want Lizzy handled by some appointed guard., not anymore.

Thranduil looked at Legolas He did not want for his son to go through what he had. Thranduil nodded and watched his son go in the way of the caverns. The king inflated once more, bringing him back to the present and turned to the dwarf.

"Stay here. It is apparent that we will need to guard this path." Thranduil began walking the way he cane at a very rapid pace. "I will send others immediately."

Gimli held his axe at the ready, up to the challenge. "Do not worry! Nothing will get passed the eye of this dwarf!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where have the healers set themselves?"

It was the first thing from his mouth when he entered into the caverns. He startled more than a few when he entered carrying the pale Lizzy. Anyone he crossed looked at him with concern. His patience was nonexistence at this point. When he asked a simple question, he expected an answer. Never before had he used his status as prince for much of anything.

He rather preferred to stray from who he had been born to be. This time, as he walked through the caverns, he wanted all to view him as only his title. In his arms he held a limp Lizzy, blood spread about her clothes. To see her in such a state disturbed him. The only thing that gave him comfort at the moment was that Lizzy was breathing, albeit labored, but she was breathing.

"Where are the healers?!"

His tone gave him away to how serious he was, and unbeknownst to him, in the eyes others he possessed the air of a leader, a king.

"Just right down there," an older woman pointed down the right direction.

Legolas muttered a quick thanks and headed in the direction. A small crowd of on lookers watched as he passed them by. Some asked if he was in need of aid. In his rush, Legolas turned them down by way of silence. He had not meant to be rude in any way. It was only that his mind was elsewhere.

Legolas entered into the healers quarters that had been marked by only a small sign hanging just outside the entrance. Cots had been neatly assembled and a plethora of supplies were strewn about. The room appeared to be empty to Legolas, void of no one until he spotted Amrodel. He was sitting with his feet perched up on a small table, reading a book on medicinal plants. Promptly Legolas cleared his throat.

On any given day, had Lizzy scraped a knee or even cut a finger, he would not have even considered Amrodel to see on her health, but for the moment he was desperate. At hearing someone in the room, Amrodel looked up from his book, and at seeing Legolas he stood flustering. Amrodel's eyes widened at seeing Lizzy. In his apprehensive state, he dropped the book that before had consumed him and went to them.

"Wha—What has happened?"

Legolas bypassed Amrodel and his initial shock. The nearest bed Lizzy was placed on by the prince.

"Where are the other healers?"

Legolas put a hand over Lizzy's wound and gently pressed down to stem the oozing blood. The nagging urge to get back to his group and into the fray was at him. His eyes fleeted from the wound he'd been focused on and to her pallid appearing face. At least unconsciousness had freed her from pain.

"The others are gathering supplies and did not believe injuries—"

"I do not care for long winded explanations!"

Amrodel went to Lizzy instantly transitioning to healer mode. Legolas took his hand away from the wound and stepped aside. Legolas knew what was best for the moment and that was for him to be out of the way. His mind had not clouded enough to not realize that. Saddened and concerned, he watched her.

There was a war out there and it cared not that someone he loved was injured, nor did it care to wait for his presence.

The moment had come for him to leave. Lizzy was in what he hoped to be capable hands. Legolas, still out of the way, stood a bit closer to her. He lifted the hand that was not tainted with Lizzy's blood and rested it softly on her forehead. He closed his eyes and breathed, feeling Amrodel rush around for the supplies needed. Silently he prayed that her unconsciousness was not the end.

He was sure that Lizzy would survive. He'd seen injuries much worse than the one Lizzy had turn out just fine. Opening his eyes, he watched Amrodel place bottles on a small table next to Lizzy's bed. It was all up to Amrodel now. Legolas was placing Lizzy's life in Amrodel's hands.

"I must take my leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I am needed elsewhere. I am leaving this to you."

"I understand," Amrodel nodded earnestly.

"No, you do not. If anything—_anything_ happens to her, I will hold you accountable," Legolas emphasized this while looking at Lizzy's still form.

Amrodel chose not to say anything. The healer saw the pained look on the prince's face and chose to look away. Time was of the essence, the healer knew, but he allowed what could turn out to be a good bye. There was no other choice really.

Legolas dropped a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the makeshift healing ward without a look back.

Amrodel let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding in and set about doing his very best to patch Lizzy up.

* * *

The teenager jolted awake and instantly regretted the action. She winced and slumped back against her pillows. There was a searing pain somewhere near her stomach, but where it hurt, Lizzy wasn't too much concerned with. She wanted the pain to go away and for that damned racket to cease. An incessant knocking was at her bedroom door.

Lizzy ignored the knocks for the time being, they were mild and maybe even less than that compared to what her eyes discovered. Just waking up and getting back to her reality, she was already being thrown into a situation. Quickly, Lizzy got over her usual disoriented state of being. Anyone would at seeing blood staining the sheets of their bed. Suddenly the knocks at her door were very real.

Lizzy swallowed, feeling that little thing called panic creeping into her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, get up or you'll be late…again!"

And if she didn't believe it then, Nancy's voice verified everything. Lizzy put a hand to the pain and discovered a thick bandage where the pain was coming from. It was wrapped tightly all around the upper part of her abdomen. Looking down, she discovered the top half of her body completely naked. Naked as in no clothing what so ever covered her. As an instinct, she drew her arms over her exposed chest. She needed a minute, just a minute to compose herself.

"Lizzy! Are you up yet!"

She had been shot, shot stepping in front of the king of Mirkwood to take an arrow. There hadn't been any thought involved in the matter. She just did it. Later, thinking about it, she would have come up for good reasons for her actions. Yes, good logical reasons to why she took an arrow for a king would come up later, but the moment when she did it, all she thought about was how good Thranduil had been to her. That had been good enough.

Lizzy touched the bandage once more with her hand that wasn't covering her chest, thinking that it must've been the end result of her actions. She blew air from her mouth, making pain flair up inside of her and stray hairs dance about her forehead.

"Lizzy!"

"Okay," she whispered to herself. She clutched at her bandaged area and slowly scooted herself to a seated position on top of her bed. "Okay," she said a little louder. Cringing more, she began gathering the bloody sheets about her as fast as she could with her injury and tossed them onto the floor.

"This is the last time I yell for you before I come in there," came Nancy's warning.

"Okay!" Lizzy screamed before Nancy had a chance to open the door and reveal her suffering self. "I'm up already!" Lizzy finished tossing the blood stained sheets to the floor.

"Be ready in ten," Nancy yelled through the door. "I'm driving you to school."

Lizzy didn't care. Carefully, he swung her legs over the side of the bed next to the blood stained sheets on the floor and just sat there. Physically, she felt utterly drained, but there was that determination in her to push on. Even if it meant forgetting the small hole in her torso area, she would go on and do what needed to be done. Lizzy hung her head and not being concerned about her state of undress anymore, took her arm away from her chest and rested it against her knee.

Lizzy reminded herself she was alive and relatively okay, and that she had been meant to set things right. Everything and everyone in her life she was supposed to put on their destined track. If she wasn't, if things were supposed to stay messed up and if the ones she cared about in her life were perfectly fine with dealing with all the crap she would've undoubtedly left behind, then it'd be no reason for her to be alive. There was reason for everything and she was learning that.

Lizzy got to her feet.

It was hard. It was painful. But she did it.

There was no muss nor fuss over what to wear. She didn't care at all about what kind of image she'd be representing for the day or the looks she'd get for wearing an off the shoulder red sweater and a pair of Gumby pajama pants. On any regular day if she hadn't been hurt, she would've made some little effort to dress okay, but on the account of not feeling up to par she grabbed clothes from her duffel bag at random. It was hell getting dressed and she was sure ten minutes were up but she couldn't bring herself to care, not when something bigger was going through her mind.

"Lizzy!"

There it was, her timer going off. Lizzy breathed quick holding her bandaged wound in the middle of her room. Dressing had felt like the biggest chore and instead of taking the usual three minutes to get dressed, it had taken more than ten. If getting clothes on was a big effort she did not know how she was going to get through an entire school day. Before she submitted to the yells of her name emitted by her guardian, Lizzy had to get rid of the bloody sheets.

Wincing yet again, she bent down and grabbed the sheets on the floor. It was an action that caused her to feel a horrible pain. It made her want to fall on the floor and wish for death or unconsciousness, but she straightened up against the pain and it ebbed back a bit. The swear that arose from her mouth was justified.

"You are now officially late," Nancy yelled.

Lizzy stuffed the sheets under her mattress and the effort caused her to pant. It would have to do until she could get them to the laundry room downstairs. The teenager grabbed her backpack from the corner by its straps and dragged it with her out the door. Normally the thing felt like carrying bricks, now it felt like an elephant was hitching a ride in her backpack. Lizzy dragged herself— burden and all— down the hall and into the living room where Nancy stood checking her watch.

The woman looked like she came from a high end modeling agency. She was decked out in designer boots, pinstriped pants and block overcoat, this Lizzy couldn't help but notice.

Nancy turned her attention from her watch. "It's about time—"

She stopped short after taking in Lizzy's appearance. The kid looked a complete mess. With major bed head, clothing on that had no business being matched together, and looking like death warmed over, Nancy couldn't believe Lizzy had spent all that time in her room and managed to come out looking like that.

"You look like you were hit by a truck… or two!"

Lizzy let go of her backpack straps and made her way back down the hall. "I've gotta go to the toilet," she hollered back to Nancy.

Really, she was going to the bathroom to see if she could find anything to kill the pain she was experiencing. Without the help of some sort of pain reliever, getting through the day was a no go. Lizzy moved as fast as her injury would allow, slamming the door to the bathroom shut and opening the medicine cabinet, she rifled through its contents. Advil, her fingers wrapped around the small bottle that was going to save her life. Lizzy unscrewed the top and tapped a few pills into the palm of her hand.

Out in the living room, Nancy checked her watch again. The kid was late, late to the point where it no longer mattered. Nancy could not help the surge of disappointment she was feeling. Lizzy had so much potential and was showing so much progress. What happened?

Lizzy came back and grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

"You're late so it doesn't matter much. You want to go put some pants on?"

"No."

"What, is it like some kind of a—of a new trend to wear pajama pants with a fashionable top nowadays, because I missed that this morning on the Today Show."

Lizzy buttoned up her coat while shooting a look at the older woman.

"Aren't you going to at least do something with your hair?"

"No."

Nancy picked up her purse from the coffee tale and pulled out a comb and a scrunchy . Lizzy looked at her with wonderment. It was like she came ready and prepared for fashion emergencies. It was like she was always willing to step up to the plate. Nancy came to her and began fixing her long dark locks. Lizzy would have been highly annoyed with her, but was above feeling that emotion for the moment.

"You're long overdue for a haircut, long overdue," Nancy commented while brushing Lizzy's hair into a ponytail.

The observation dragged back the memory of Lizzy's deceased uncle. He used to make snide little comments about her hair. He used to threaten to cut it himself. That used to anger her, make her see pure red, but now those memories only served to remind her of what she had to do. It was the soul reason that she wasn't lying in bed right then. There were things that needed to be taken care of.

"I suppose if you wanted, I could take you to where I get my hair done and get you squared away."

Lizzy knew what Nancy was attempting to do. She was trying to lighten the mood that had been so grim between them. Nancy was trying to repair their relationship in hopes of getting her to open up. No haircut was going to do that. No haircut was going to do what others had failed to do for the longest.

"Sure," the teenager replied in a nonchalant manner.

Nancy wrapped the scrunchy around Lizzy's hair and stepped back when she finished.

"Are you alright Lizzy? I mean these past few days—"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Lizzy went to her backpack and grabbed up the straps. "I just didn't get much sleep. Now, can we go before I get another detention?"

Nancy looked at Lizzy, not believing a word that came from the teenagers mouth. She was at her wits end, but what could she do? What could she possibly do? For the moment, she could do nothing, nothing but let Lizzy go on to school. Nancy traded her hairbrush for her car keys and nodded at the teen.

--------------------------------------------

Lizzy dragged her backpack through the deserted hall of her high school. The cold from outside was wearing off her body, as was the initial pain from her wound thanks to over the counter drugs. Her main focus was not getting to class, but working out the plan in her head. It was a good one but it was dangerous and could back fire badly. The risk had to be taken.

The enemy was going to be the key for her. Her family had resided in the city for the utmost longest, as she learned from her dead uncle. Her grandfather had to have gotten into bed with one of the local gangs in the area. Assumptions, she knew, were dangerous, but that was the only thing she had to go on. If she wanted anymore information, she'd have to go to Francis and that was the very man she was working against.

It wasn't happening and the fact that the man had eyes everywhere meant she had to play things cool. She had to be inconspicuous with all that she was doing. Now that she had things worth living for, she didn't want to do something stupid that meant her untimely death. Lizzy bit her lip.

The bell rang. Students flooded from their respective classes. The crowded hall did not distract Lizzy from her train of thought. Finding the right gang was pretty easy, it had to be the one that ruled the area, getting to talk to them was going to be hard. She had some idea of where to start. She only hoped it'd work, but in order to even start hoping she had to find Glenn.

"Miss Montgomery!"

Lizzy stopped and turned around. Barely controlling the urge to roll her eyes, she saw her social studies teacher and his irritated demeanor.

"Skipping class does not bode well for you."

"I wasn't skipping. I just got here." She wanted to call him a bone head strongly. It was completely obvious by her coat being on and the trail of melted snow the she was leaving behind.

The irate social studies teacher eyed her suspiciously, "All the same, detention."

"Gee, that'll be a little hard to serve when I'm supposed to be sharing my feelings with the school counselor."

"Not my problem Miss Montgomery."

Lizzy turned angrily away from the teacher. She didn't need more added on to her laundry list of things to do. She continued down the hall, her steps more harder than they'd been before. Something was going to give soon, Lizzy told herself with a shake of her head, whether it be her nerves or something else, only time would tell.

Through the mass of bodies, she didn't expect to find Glenn as soon as she had. She expected to see him after school maybe or during lunch, but not on the way to her locker. He was hanging out by some girl's locker. Lizzy stopped walking and watched him schmooze up the girl. It disgusted her, the way the girl seemed to be melting over whatever Glenn was saying.

Deciding that this was her chance and it was more important than what they were talking about, she went up to them.

"Hey," Lizzy said smiling widely and looking between the two. "Sorry to break up whatever you two have got goin' here, but Glenn, I need a word."

The girl looked her up and down, not at all happy with the interruption.

Lizzy wasn't waiting for anyone's approval. Grabbing the front of Glenn's shirt, she pulled him down the hall, away from the pissed looking girl. They stopped in front of the doors to the library. People rarely went into the library while switching classes and so it was a little less crowded.

"What's this about Lizzy? I was this close, _this close_," Glen showed her with two fingers. "To scoring a date with Tina Grier."

"Look, I've got no time and I don't give a rats ass about you and Tina Grier." Lizzy looked around for teachers and when none were in sight she turned back to Glenn.

"Lizzy—"

"No. No. No. I talk you listen. Meet me here, right here at lunch."

Glenn looked at her with glaring eyes. Clearly he didn't like being bossed around. He had not been too thrilled to see her to begin with. It was because Glenn was no different than everybody else. He looked at her the same as everyone else did. He only saw in her the negative, he only believed the things that had been said because she had not made a point to say otherwise. Lizzy wasn't holding that against him, not at all.

He could judge her up and down the street, it wouldn't change a thing about her situation and quite frankly, it was no sweat off her back. Lizzy only needed to be reassured that he was going to show up at lunch.

"Will you be here?"

The bell rang and like a light cutting on during a roach party, everyone was scattering into rooms to keep from getting caught. Glenn looked all around, his eyes darting everywhere except for at Lizzy.

"Alright. I'll be here. Lunch." He walked off leaving Lizzy to wonder could she trust his word.

----------------------------------

Lizzy breezed her way through the two classes she had before lunch like a slug. She got the whispers about her outfit and the looks. What was being said she couldn't hear, but she knew all the signs of when someone was speaking about you. She didn't bother to care, because gossip was absolutely nothing compared to what she was going through at the moment. By lunch she had collected another detention for not having done the homework and a reprimand for not paying attention.

The time lunch rolled around, the pain of her wound had began to start up again. Lizzy bit her lip to keep her mind from the pain. That last class could not have ended sooner. She left from her classroom at as fast as she could manage without aggravating her wound any worse and shuffled down the hall. Her destination before meeting Glenn by the library was her locker and once she got there no time was wasted in opening its metal door.

From her coat pocket she retrieved the bottle of Advil, that had helped her before. She took two pills to stave off the pain, and slammed her locker closed. The next thing she'd be hearing about herself was that she was a druugie or a pill popper. With a shake of her head, she wrapped her arms around herself and headed to the library. She stood in front of the doors and looked up and down the hall for Glenn. Depending on others was something Lizzy hated.

Glenn making her wait was doing nothing for her nerves. When Mrs. Dupont, the principal began coming down the hall, she was ready to call Glenn a no show and abort mission. It pissed her off that he'd stood her up, but she could do without him. It just would have been a lot easier with him. Two seconds away from walking off, Glenn showed up Gatorade in hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lizzy grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him inside of the library before Principal Dupont had a chance to see them.

"The bell rang almost ten minutes ago," Lizzy whispered harshly as she led him to the back of the library.

"Yeah it did and I couldn't stop in the cafeteria for something," was Glenn's snappy reply as he held up his energy drink. "What's this about?"

The library was virtually empty save for the librarian, a middle aged woman with graying hair that stood behind the front counter. With six tables available, Lizzy chose the one that was farthest from the entry and the librarian. She sat down at it and Glenn followed her, choosing to sit next to her only for the sake of hearing her more clearly.

Lizzy looked at the librarian before she began talking, making sure that the woman was engrossed in…librarian like things.

"I need your help."

Glenn took a swig of his Gatorade. "With what?"

Lizzy couldn't help but notice the skepticism laced in his voice. He was judging her again.

"Have you got connections with any of the so called popular kids here?" Lizzy air quoted popular.

Glenn's face twisted out of confusion.

"Let's face it, a lot of kids here are shallow. Now, you're relatively good looking, to some, I guess. So, that should put you somewhere near the top."

Still Glenn looked confused, maybe even a little more than before. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you helping me work the social network."

Glenn put his Gatorade down and crossed his arms. That skeptical look had been adopted on his face once more. "Lemme get this straight. A bad ass girl like you needs my help working the social network. For what, weapons?"

"I'm not bad ass," Lizzy shook her head with a hard sigh. She leaned in closer to Glenn and with serious eyes said, "Forget about what you think you know about me. Forget about all the shit you've been hearing and just—just forget it all because none of its right. None of it. Now I need information and somebody in this school has to know something."

"Know something about what?" Glenn's curiosity must've been peaking. The surfer boy leaned into his chair.

"Gangs."

"Gangs?"

Lizzy nodded, "Gangs."

"You're little miss naughty around here, you tell me about gangs."

"Would ya stop with the stupid name calling already," Lizzy almost near yelled. She looked away from Glenn and towards the front counter. The librarian was still paying them no attention.

"What makes you think that I know someone who knows something about gangs?"

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow. "The fact that you just asked that question. A no would've been the much easier answer."

Glenn grumbled and rested his chin against his chest, seemingly defeated. Lizzy smirked. That had been all too easy for her.

"Spill," said Lizzy.

Glenn sighed. He surveyed the library before turning back to Lizzy. The information he was about to part with could _not _be overheard. "So, a friend of mine, Devin, tells me that he knows this kid Andy Zimmerman who wants in with the Red Hammer."

"Red Hammer?"

"Yeah, that's what the gang is called I guess. They run a lot of shit around the city. Cops been after them for years. Anyway, he's supposed to be going through what's the initiation process. Nobody ever talks about gangs, Lizzy. It'll get you somewhere you don't wanna be, or do you want to be in a gang?"

Suspicion was back again.

"The less you know, the better." Lizzy got up but before she could take a step, Glenn mirrored her actions and blocked her way.

"So, you're just using me for information and that's it? You're not going to explain any of the crap I've been hearing about you?"

"I'm not interested in setting the record straight. At least not yet."

Shaking his head Glenn said, "I thought you and me could be friends, but I guess someone like you can't be a friend."

Lizzy wrapped her hands around herself. Angry fire was building up inside her. _'Someone like you.' _The phrase upset her, and made her want to give Glenn a piece of her mind, but again could she blame him? She was being an outright ass and was refusing to give someone who had gone out of their way to be nice to her the real story.

Lizzy managed a nod. "Actually you're right."

Lizzy left things with Glenn at that.

-------------------------------

Not wanting more people involved in this than needed be, Lizzy decided on eliminating the middle man, the middle man being Glenn's friend Devin. From the time she got up that morning until now, she had been on a mission. Getting this close to doing what needed to be done scared her and it did so for a number of reasons she did not want to think about. Lizzy spent most of her last hour class deciding what she should do, how she should go about tracking Andy down. It was obvious, she was going to have to ask around for him, but would people be willing to talk to her seeing as she was the no good around school?

Then there was the matter of her after school counseling and the detentions she'd managed to get. These factors made it more hard for dealing with what she had to do. With everyone seemingly against her, the road didn't get much easier from where she stood. Lizzy was clever though, she might not always think things through, when there was a real need for something, she found a way.

When the final bell, savior to each and every youth that was subjected to school had gave its last ring of the day, Lizzy had her plan together. It was going to require finesse, lots of finesse, but with her great acting skills turned on, she could pull it off. For this particular lie, she wouldn't even have to call on a lot of her acting abilities. Lizzy gathered her things from her locker and let the pain from being shot by an arrow slowly over take her. It didn't hurt as bad as it had when she first woke up thanks to the Advil, but that dull ache still remained.

Everywhere she turned there were teens talking and gathering their stuff together to leave. As she closed her locker, she looked around at them all. All she had to do was just pick one and ask them about Andy's whereabouts. Simple.

Lizzy, dragging her backpack behind her, and walked up to a girl with blonde highlights and a rich tan. "Excuse me," she said in her most demanding but polite voice. "You know where I can find an Andy Zimmerman?"

The girl, who'd been looking at her reflection in the mirror of her locker, looked at Lizzy and then what she was wearing. She gave a huge smile. Lizzy thought it was more because of what she was wearing than it being about niceness.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who­—"

"Yeah, I am. Now, do you know where I can find Andy Zimmerman?"

"Andy Zimmerman?" The girl tapped her chin. "I don't think I know an Andy Zimmerman."

"Yes you do," one girl, a brunette butted in. "You thought he was hot before he turned all bad boy."

"Oh that Andy Zimmerman!" The girl with blonde highlights began giggling.

Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"I think the bad boy image just made him hotter," the other girl said, joining in with the giggling.

Lizzy did not have time to watch a giggling fest, not at all. Nancy was supposed to be picking her up and if everything went as she was planning it to go, her ride home would come a lot sooner than expected.

"Either of you know where I can find him?" Her tone was sharp and caused the girls to stop laughing.

"Um yeah," said the brunette eyeing her. "By now he's either shaking down weak freshmen to do his homework or he's I dunno…doing whatever bad boys do."

Lizzy put on her 'elaborate please' look.

"He should be in the front of the school," said highlights.

Lizzy nodded her thanks and headed towards her counselor. There was one other thing she had to take care of before she could go try to find Andy Zimmerman. She could hear the two girls whispers about her as she walked off.

"_I heard she ran away because her parole officer was looking for her."_

"_Can a seventeen year old have a parole officer?"_

Lizzy shook her head, "Idiots."

* * *

Legolas slit the throat of an urk-hai without as much as a blink. He'd been keeping track of his kills for Gimli's sake but his heart was not in it. The thrill and the passion for killing of orcs and urk-hai no longer resided with him. There once was a time, where he thrived on getting a higher number of kills than Gimli. Killing orcs had been more sport than anything, to him. Yes, he was aware of the seriousness the that killing the evil creatures were, but the edge that war brought was taken away, if you chose to think about it differently.

No longer did Legolas see these evil creatures as sport or something in which to place competition in. He viewed them as real nuisances. They were nothing but obstacles in the way of the life he could have. Since he returned to Elrendor's side in battle, each and every orc or urk-hai he encountered he slayed with no emotion. His thoughts were not for them, but for Lizzy.

Each and every enemy he took down was for her, in hopes that she would never have to face something as brutal as who they were all battling against. Lizzy had risked her life for his father and in turn all of Mirkwood. Mirkwood would have indisputably felt lost without its king, especially during a battle that would change its land. It was a stupid thing to do, very stupid, but that was Lizzy. She never took the time to think her actions through, she just performed them.

Legolas chose to assume her concept of not thinking for the moment. He was not thinking as he killed. He supposed that later this concept had been disturbing, but at the moment it was hard for him to care. They had been scowering the woods for hours now, but Legolas had not grown weary, nor did he maintain any concept of time. He only raised his twin blades and killed. The faster he moved and the more silent he crept, the quicker it all would be over.

The prince stuck a blade in the abdomen of an orc and did not stand still long enough to watch the creature fall. He removed his blade from its body and pressed on.

Legolas kept going forward, as he always would.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be in detention right now," Lizzy told her balding counselor. For a good measure she grimaced in her seat.

Her counselor, Mr. Waxler looked at her with great concern. The poor child looked under the weather and that was putting it mildly. As she sat across from his desk, slumped over and holding her ribs, he became concerned about her being able to get through a session. All of his instincts were screaming for him to end this session early and let her go home.

"Are you alright Elizabeth? You look a little ill?"

Lizzy waved a hand at him. "I'm fine, let's just get this over—"she moaned a bit, hoping it wasn't too over the top. "Let's just get this over with."

Mr. Waxler nodded and folded his hands in front of him. He still wasn't sure whether she was alright or not.

"Why were you given a detention?" That seemed like a good place to start.

Lizzy shrugged, "Wasn't paying attention and I was…late."

"And why weren't you paying—"

Lizzy interrupted by wincing and letting out another moan, "Maybe I don't feel too well. Can you call my guardian?"

Mr. Waxler jumped at this request. Sick people always caused his nerves to go abound. He picked up the phone on his desk and flipped through Lizzy's files, searching for a number. Lizzy did not have time for this. The school was clearing out and pretty soon her chances at finding Andy Zimmerman were going to be slim. She sighed and Mr. Waxler must've took it to be a sign of the apocalypse because his search began to be a frantic one.

"The num…number's 521-0120," Lizzy told him as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I think I need some air."

"Sure thing Sure thing. Go right ahead," Waxler said, all too happy to see her leave for the moment.

Thinking how too easy that had been, Lizzy hobbled from her counselor's office. With that taken care of, Lizzy finally marched to the person who could get her somewhere. She hadn't been expecting to discover someone who was trying to get in the gang she wanted a word with, not at all. It was just icing on the cake to find someone in her school that was supposedly in the initiation phase of this gang. She just thought that maybe she'd find somebody's parent who was a cop or something and had over heard some useful info.

It only surprised her because her luck had never been _that_ good. The school was pretty big though and when she thought about it, somebody wanting to join a gang wasn't too farfetched. There were all kinds in a school, right? She left the confines of the school, which was a little less congested than it had been a few minutes ago. Looking left, right and all around, there were a lot of people who were just hanging out in front of the building. Lizzy kept an eye out for what the girls had said about Andy Zimmerman.

Jus in case, Mr. Waxler came looking for her, she kept on her sick appearance. It'd do her no good to get caught playing sick and have a whole other set of issues to deal with. She walked around a little, keeping peeled eyes for anyone who she thought might be Andy Zimmerman. There were a couple of boys she thought looked bad boy or thuggish enough to want to be in a gang and had come up to them asking if they were Andy. Her responses were no, but the last guy she asked pointed across the school lawn.

"That's Andy over there," he had said.

Lizzy spied two teens the guy was pointing in the direction of. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to two boys, one of who had to Andy. She should've taken the time to ask _which _one was Andy Zimmerman, but it didn't matter. She'd sort it out later.

Lizzy stood a little ways from two guys, and just like the girls had said, one of them looked like they were trying to shake down the other guy. The guy that was thrusting what looked like a geometry book into the other guy was tall, tall and sort of muscular, but not to the point where she felt intimidated to just walk up to the guy. He wore a red hoodie and faded blue jeans. If this wasn't her guy then she'd be up a creek without a paddle.

Lizzy made herself known to the two, by walking up to them and clearing her throat loudly. Her midsection gave a protest as the action roused something deep inside of her. She ignored the sensation of pain.

"Andy? Andy Zimmerman?"

Both boys stopped their interactions to look at her.

"Who want's to know," said the teen in the hoodie.

Ah, she was right.

She looked to the other boy who was currently holding the geometry book. "Beat it," Lizzy demanded with a head nod in another direction. The boy ran off, happy to oblige.

"What do you want?"

Andy Zimmerman did not look like a happy camper. Lizzy didn't care if she was about to tap dance on his last nerves. This was her thing, not his.

"I've been hearing that ya tryin' to join up with the Red Hammer."

Andy looked around and shot her a dirty look. "Don't know what you talkin' 'bout kid."

"I'm talkin' about information that the Red Hammer needs to know. Where can I find them?"

Lizzy let it go that he had referred to her as kid. Instead, she smiled at him. In the back of her mind was the letter from Francis she had found in her duffel full of clothes. He had eyes everywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Andy don't play stupid. This could be an opportunity of a lifetime. You tell me where the Red Hammer meets up at and I'll tell them what they need to know, I let your name slip and your golden. It'll most definitely get you in."

Andy sighed. He wiped his rather large nose, on the sleeve of his hoodie and kicked some snow beneath his feet. Lizzy supposed he was thinking. After a few more seconds, Andy said, "If I was in the Red Hammer, what kind of info are you talkin' about?"

Lizzy smirked, "The kind that comes in the green variety."


	41. Walking Away to Get There

**A/N: **I can only apologize for this taking so terribly long. I have suffered a series of unfortunate events that I would rather not go into. Just know that these events were big enough to interrupt my writing flow. The next chapter may be delayed because of this. I apologize for that. So, please enjoy this rather lengthy chapter that I should have broken up. It's also not too eventful, this chapter but I can promise the next will be. Read a few pages, take a break, come back, read a little more and drop a review. Thanks!

Walking Away to Get There

"_It's not that I'm so smart, it's just that I stay with problems longer."_

-Albert Einstein

Nancy Hartley sat almost intrepidly in an office that reminded her of her days as a young vibrant youth. Of course, those days of big hair and matching the brightest most ridiculous colors together were usually over glorified by her recall. Still, sitting there Nancy couldn't help but feel sixteen again. The look and feel of the school she currently was in took her back to a time she didn't really want to travel back to. She crossed her legs and looked around the stuffy office.

As she waited, she came to understand why Lizzy hated talking to her counselor. Despite its positive age appropriate posters hanging on the wall and the candy dish that sat welcoming on the desk, the office of one Mr. Henry Waxler was stuffy. The façade of the office was just that—a façade, smoke and mirrors for any parents who decided to stop by or needed to come in. Even before Mr. Waxler walked through the door, Nancy was convinced Lizzy needed more than what was being given. Though her mind was mostly made up she continued to wait patiently.

When Mr. Waxler did show himself, Nancy's first impression was a bit of a snobby one. She didn't usually belittle people, especially when first meeting someone, but she did not cast much faith in the abilities of a public school guidance counselor. Nancy knew that such a thought was unfair to the man, but she found herself not caring when it came to a person she cared about being involved. Nancy stood and greeted the counselor with a handshake and a stiff smile.

"Shall we begin?" Mr. Waxler quickly settled his thin frame into the seat behind his desk.

Nancy didn't know why, but she got the feeling that the counselor was in just as much of a rush as her to get this over with. She sat back down and waited for the counselor to give her the update on Lizzy. After all, he had been the one who requested the meeting.

"I'm concerned about Elizabeth's inability to open up," Mr. Waxler announced putting it quite bluntly.

"What do you—" Nancy cleared her throat. "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what Waxler was talking about.

"I mean that in the short time that Elizabeth has stayed after school for our meetings, she failed to tell me anything." Waxler began pulling forth files all relating to one difficult youngster.

"That can't be true. You can't tell me after all this time Lizzy hasn't told you anything?"

"Let me rephrase that," Mr. Waxler said after getting his papers in order. "She doesn't tell me anything substantial. Nothing I can build on."

"So what does she talk to you about?"

"Absolutely nothing that I can find importance in." He began ticking off a list of things on his fingers. "She wastes time by telling me what she had for lunch, what was served in the cafeteria, what colors irk her, what she watched on television the previous night. You get my drift?"

Nancy saw the frustration begin to seep from Mr. Waxler. She believed that Lizzy had said what Mr. Waxler described, especially since she knew Lizzy hated the fact that she had to see the school's counselor. It was no surprise that Lizzy's counselor had called her in because Lizzy was being difficult. What she was going to do about this still puzzled the woman. Nancy was just clueless when it came to dealing with an uncooperative teen. She had always been the kind of person who shared things on her mind. It made her feel so much better. Apparently Lizzy didn't think the same would apply to her if she tried.

"Is there any time where she might've said something about _anything_ that might be bothering her?"

Waxler slowly shook his head, thought about it for a second or two more and then said, "It was a couple days ago I think, when she told me that she received two detentions in one day. You know that was when she was ill and I couldn't press the matter, but I bought the subject up at our following meeting. She behaved in an aloof manner, didn't want to talk and just sat there."

Nancy nodded, "So what are you suggesting I do?"

"Well, given all that's happened to her recently, whatever is decided has to be executed with care. The way Elizabeth is, and I've seen it in numerous children, she may think she's fine and that the only thing that's wrong is that adults—such as ourselves—don't understand her."

Fully understanding what the man was saying, Nancy nodded. What he said fit Lizzy to the tee. The teen thought no one understood what she was going through. Nancy felt that it was far from the truth. She may have never experienced any of the turmoil that Lizzy went through throughout her life, but that didn't mean she was blind to the girl's emotions. It only seemed to Nancy that Lizzy was complicating her life.

"She lies and lies like no other."

"What do you mean," questioned Mr. Waxler. His interest suddenly peaked.

"After her running away incident, I took her back to the motel where she'd left all her things. Lizzy kept on insisting that she'd been kidnapped from the motel and brought back home."

"Do you have any idea why she would do something like that?" Waxler quickly stole a pen from a cup on his desk and began jotting down notes on a spare piece of paper.

"At first when I discovered she had run away, I found a note. It told me that she'd ran away because she didn't want me to get hurt. The idiot that I am, I believed her because she was doing so well. She hadn't given me any reason _not_ to believe her. Then she showed up, told me the note was a sham and that she just needed time away. It wasn't until we went back to the motel that she told me about being kidnapped."

Mr. Waxler listened with open ears. It sounded like something that went beyond him. With every word coming from the woman's mouth about Elizabeth, more and more he felt that she needed professional assistance. Ms. Hartley looked and sounded like she'd been dragged through the ringer.

"Perhaps she lied to get more sympathy. Maybe she missed the attention?"

Nancy shook her head. That wasn't it. It had to be something that went deeper than attention craving.

'I don't know but she has a real problem with communication," Nancy said firmly.

"I'm not arguing with that." Waxler waved a hand. He went on to look through Lizzy's files. He didn't really need to look through files in order to tell Nancy this next fact, but he wanted her to see for herself. He turned a folder towards Nancy and pushed it forward across his desk.

"There is something else I'd like you to take a look at."

Nancy took up the piece of paper in the folder before her. It was a record of Lizzy's current grades. A horrendous letter followed every subject. The best grade she saw was a C minus and that was in Literature. Nancy mumbled about things getting much worse. The problems with Lizzy just seemed to add to an already filled pot.

"Seeing that her grades are not in tip top shape, I want to get her into some sort of tutoring program."

Nancy put down the records and nodded. "Whatever you think is needed."

Talking to Mr. Waxler changed her mind about the man. She no longer viewed him as incompetent. She watched him fumble around in his desk drawer and pull out a small card. Passing it to her, she accepted it and took a look at the small print on the card.

"Dr. Leroy Fields?"

"He's very good with dealing with troubled teens," Waxler said in a calm assuring voice.

Nancy looked from the card to the counselor and back to the card. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it looked like it had to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy was not ambidextrous. She could not play chess nor checkers and being seventeen for her didn't mean she knew how to apply a little makeup…or at all. Lizzy was not like the average teen, she was below that, or at least that was how she felt. Being trapped in one situation or another for the most of her life did not leave much time for doing things that people her age did. Lizzy had always wanted to learn to do the small things that usually were taught to a person like how to play hopscotch or baking cookies.

Lizzy walked down the congested hall of her school with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her overalls. She was walking amongst teens who knew the little things she always craved to learn and probably not many felt appreciative of them. Lizzy was wallowing in thoughts filled with negativity. Emotions inside of her were in overload and had been since she got up that morning. Truth be told, it was more than just feeling gross emotions, the ache from her wound was still constant for her.

To hide the wound an orc arrow had left behind, she wore large clothing and continued taking aspirin. Aside from hiding the wound, she struggled with keeping up a tough appearance. No longer could she try and be like the teens around her, looking forward to normal mundane things. Lizzy had to get herself out of what could be catastrophic trouble. Knowing how important her whole plan was did not stop the insatiable feeling of not wanting to go through with it anymore. She was the type who minded her business, stayed low key and didn't try to mix into other people's business.

Now previous incidents were forcing her to do the exact opposite. It wasn't fair that she had to handle this on her own. It wasn't fair that she had to handle it at all! Lizzy stopped into the cafeteria and passed up a horrendous lunch line and groups of gabbing kids. Taking a seat in the very back of the lunchroom had become a steady habit for the past three days for Lizzy. She dropped into a plastic chair carefully and contemplated just about everything.

She thought about not being able to go through with it. Could it really be done by a teenager, outsmarting someone like Francis? The entire point of her seeing her plan through was so that Francis could no longer have a hold on her life and so that she could see that her family got the justice they deserved. Her plan though, was not full proof, nor did it guarantee her safety. Lizzy was playing with fire here, and in her plan she was slipping away from the person she had progressed to since her time in Middle Earth.

All the goals she'd set felt as if they were going out the window and it was all because of the scheme she was getting lost in. It was suffocating her, turning her back to old ways and feelings she thought she left behind. It was frustrating because Lizzy didn't want to be that brooding kid that walked around hating the world. Not anymore did she want to be like that. She found some semblance of happiness and did not want to loose it.

Lizzy bit at her thumbnail as she thought of her source of happiness. Had anyone access to her thoughts as of right then, she'd kick the bucket of embarrassment. Cheesy thoughts of her friends in Middle Earth were not permitted around others. It was her usual rule because pleasant thoughts of them usually caused her to break out with uncontrollable smiles. Thinking of them reminded her of what they were going through.

A war was being waged in Mirkwood. Her friends…and Legolas were in it. At the very moment she was sitting in a stuffy cafeteria and anything could've happened in Mirkwood. Everyone she cared about there was going through their own hard times, so shouldn't she _not _feel anxiety about her own plan? It was going to take more guts then she had, but she had to think about how everyone else was facing the unavoidable. The incapable sensation she was getting with having to deal with a dangerous element should have been nonexistent.

She faced dangerous before. She had faced dangerous too many times before. What was so different now?

What was so different now was a question she couldn't answer. She knew the reason but it wasn't something she would readily admit. Lizzy never really thought her actions out; she just did whatever was necessary to get the right results. Now, she was afraid of screwing up and screwing up so bad she would never get to see Legolas or her friends again. The people who meant so much to her, she wanted to see again and Lizzy didn't want her stupidity to get in the way.

There was no time to be hesitant or to show any signs of being weak. She had to stay focused and in control. Francis was watching her; or rather he had someone else keeping tabs on her. Should she show any signs of things being out of whack, it would be known to Francis that something was up. That was the last thing she needed to happen. The way she was going now, abandoning homework assignments, barely paying attention in class and generating virtually no conversation with anyone, was the way it needed to be for now. It may have meant no diploma in her future and those she cared about would look down on her along with the no named faces, but at least uncle Francis would be none the wiser.

With everything Lizzy was doing, with all the deception and plotting, nothing else mattered but Francis staying in the dark. Lizzy remembered that. She also remembered that peace hopefully lied at the end of her tunnel, waiting with open arms and to get there all else had to be ignored. All else including her qualms and emotions, which had to be turned off.

Lizzy took a deep breath. She exhaled and with that out went the concern and hesitation that had been trapped and steadily growing inside of her.

"I can't do it."

Lizzy looked up at the deep voice that was imitating toughness. The voice belonged to a boy with baggy blue jeans and an oversized red hoodie. It was Andy Zimmerman. He pulled his hood up over short-cropped brown hair and took a seat across from Lizzy. The rule between them was that they remained inconspicuous. Any unnecessary attention was neither needed nor wanted.

"What the hell do you mean you can't do it?"

If there was any sign of Lizzy faltering Andy could not tell or did not care to. The tough exterior Lizzy had was set in its place and at the moment she had forgotten all about the things that infected her emotions.

Andy glanced around before he spoke to see if anyone was listening in. When he was satisfied he looked back to Lizzy. "I mean I can't do it. I need more time."

"Time?! It's been three days Zimmerman."

"You seem to not get that I'm not in with them yet"

"And you don't seem to understand that you're _my_ in."

"Look," Andy sighed. "I've been tellin' em about you. The only way you can get in is if you show them a gesture of good faith."

"A good faith gesture," questioned Lizzy.

Andy crossed his arms, a look of annoyance spread across his face. "You know what a fuckin' good faith gesture is don't cha?"

Lizzy gritted her teeth. Who needed a good faith gesture just to meet with a person?

"No." Lizzy needed to stay in charge of this thing. If she showed that she meant business then the Red Hammer would take her much more seriously.

"No, this is what's going to happen." For a split second Lizzy stopped to think. Nancy had scheduled for her to get a haircut later today. It was most likely apart of Nancy wanting to spend time guiding her back to the right track. It was supposed to be sort of a girl's night, except it'd be filled with life lessons and the like. Lizzy's business with the Red Hammer was much more important, which was why there was no hesitation when she mare her next move.

"You're going to meet me in the park not far from here tonight at eight."

"What are you talking—"

"You're taking me to the leader of the Red Hammer," Lizzy demanded in a whisper. Showing Andy that this was her final word on the matter, she stood from the table and proceed to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Andy stood refusing to just let Lizzy walk away. For the moment, being discreet went out the window for Andy. "You just don't go makin' demands to them."

No one paid them any attention, but Lizzy turned back to Andy and came close to him. She couldn't afford to be overheard.

"Just—Just come up with a good faith gesture. You'll get heard out then, I'm sure." Andy was trying to not let his anger with Lizzy best him, but the girl was really pushing his limits. The only reason he still spoke with her was because he wanted to score big points with the Red Hammer. If he found out that she was just screwing around or worse, he was going to take care of her personally.

Lizzy eyed Andy. That _'you don't tell me what to do'_ attitude was flaming up inside of her. When she looked at him she didn't see some tough guy trying to get into a notorious gang. She saw some weak guy trying to gain a little bit of power. Who was he to tell her what to do?

" Montgomery, my name should be good faith enough."

With that Lizzy left the cafeteria. There was much more thought to be had on the upcoming matters.

* * *

The carcasses of many foul creatures were spread on the floor of the floor of the forest. The battle to expel evil from Mirkwood. Had not paused for days now. Weariness existed within the soldiers but it was not spoken of. What was at stake dangled over their heads like golden prizes. As long as the enemy walked the wood, so would they. No rest would be had for any of them and it went as an unspoken agreement between soldiers.

Legolas had enough of the bloodshed. He was more than ready to throw down his weapons and put everything behind him. This battle was beginning to numb him, and through it all he worried more and more of Lizzy. The arrow that pierced her skin could have brought her demise. Legolas knew not whether Amrodel had managed to save her.

So with each and every orc and urk-hai he slayed, he pictured himself coming closer to the answer he sought. Elizabeth had to be fine. She was made of stronger stuff than most. She continued on being his motivation in Mirkwood's war. Legolas was convinced that it would not be much longer before it would all come to an end.

It was under a nearly full moon, shielded by thick foliage that Legolas along with his group moved vigorously through the forest. There was not much more land to be covered and the enemy was dwindling in number. Soon Legolas would need to report in to his father and the general.

"Do you suppose this will be over soon," Findecáno, an elf in his company questioned.

Gimli grunted in opposition. "I still sense those foul smellin' buggers about." Gimli gripped his axe closer to him and looked vigilantly around the wood as they all moved forward. "It is not to be over yet."

Elrendor whispered to Legolas, "Your friend the dwarf—"

"Gimli."

"Yes, Gimli. Thank you. He is very…interesting, shall we say?"

Legolas nodded, "We shall."

Elrendor stopped his focus on the dwarf who he did not understand could have made friends with Legolas and focused on the leader of their small group. What masked Legolas' eyes was what Elrendor could tell was concern. Elrendor understood that his friend did not want to feel for Lizzy at the moment. He wanted to take his mind away from what happened to her, but it was affecting him. Not knowing was killing him inside. Elrendor strongly believed that he should discuss the matter, if only for a little while.

Knowing that Legolas might verbally rip him to shreds for asking, Elrendor decided to anyway.

"Are your thoughts of her?"

Legolas looked at Elrendor, trying not to portray how he was presently feeling. "This is neither the time nor the place Elrendor."

"I know that, but it only seems to me that she is worrying you," Elrendor whispered.

Legolas chose to not say anything. How could he when his friend was absolutely right? His thoughts were constantly of Lizzy and the only thing that drove them out was combat.

"I am sure my friend that Lizzy is well."

Whether they came on Gimli's foreboding words or Legolas' need so that he may stop thinking of Lizzy was not clear. What was clear was that they were coming. Heavy footsteps were unmistakably apparent. Legolas snapped to attention and gave silent signals to those in his group. He separated from Elrendor to hide himself from what approached. The ten or so elves, plus one dwarf hid behind trees to capture those who were coming by surprise.

Gimli and Legolas both shared a hiding spot behind a great oak tree and readied their weapons. The dwarf sent an excited smile to the elf in hopes of getting him back into what he thought was an entertaining event, hunting orc. Gimli had never witnessed Legolas slay orc with the seriousness he had been. Between the two of them killing orc had always been sport. When Legolas did not respond to Gimli's smile, the dwarf focused on the approaching enemy.

Past them they walked, twelve or so orc and they seemed to be trying to flee.

"They must've realized their numbers are dwindling," said Legolas so quietly Gimli could barely hear, his eyes not wavering from the pack of creatures.

Cautiously they seemed to be moving. One of them paused to sniff the air. That was enough for Gimli. He launched from his hiding place and with a hearty shout cast his axe into a slow moving and surprised orc. It let out a squeal before it reached death.

Gimli's inability for waiting created somewhat of a chain reaction. The rest of them were forced from their hiding places to embark in battle. Legolas could not fault Gimli for not wanting to wait; he could not wait himself to rid the wood of orc. The element of surprise was still to be had even though Gimli jumped from his hiding spot seconds before he should have. Legolas wasted no time drawing his twin knives from his side.

The sadism that ensued was bound to be quick in the eyes of the elves Legolas was leading. Twelve or so orcs were no match for them or their weapons. Legolas lifted his blades to orc after orc that dared to cross his path, and did not think twice about it. When one was engaged in battle the only thing that was thought about was besting ones opponent. It was only after continuously killing orc did Legolas notice something was wrong.

The few orcs that had come through should have been eliminated in the time that everyone had been fighting. The action had yet to seize. Legolas, with a deep frown, speedily slipped one of his blades into an orc that thought it smart to charge at him. Withdrawing his weapon from the body, he looked up to see that numerous orc were flooding them.

"More game!" Legolas heard Gimli shout out; clearly he was not upset with the increasing number of orc.

The foul creatures were swamping them and it did not take long for other groups of elves to come to their aid. In the confusion of the fight Legolas lost sight of Gimli, Elrendor and the rest of the group. He had his hands filled with battling off these orcs with savage fighting techniques. Legolas pivoted to avoid being the target of a group of orcs. In doing so forced him to stab yet another orc. This action ultimately became his slip up.

An orc carrying a rusty blade and a particularly nasty hate for elves viewed Legolas as the closest target to empty out his rage onto. As Legolas pulled his knife from one of his many foes, the orc rushed forth and with a growl, stuck its rusted weapon into the forearm of the elven prince. Legolas dropped his knife from his hand and without thinking he pulled the orc's weapon from his left forearm and launched it back at its source. The orc's blade lodged itself in the orc's neck, causing it to fall dead; he was as stiff as a board.

Legolas had only but seconds to look at his wounded arm before his focus was forced back to carnage. He felt a certain warmth penetrate the sleeve of his shirt. Intensely blinding pain shot up his arm when he moved it, but Legolas could not acknowledge this. He had to continue on fighting or else he risked falling in the forest along with his enemy. It was with only one hand that he took up fighting once more.

The massacre that had taken place during the night had not taken terribly long. Gimli took down the last orc with utter triumph. He gave a haughty look at the orc that lied bleeding beneath his axe.

"Ninety three," Gimli said. He detached his axe from the corpse in pure disgust. "Let's see these elves do better than that. Ha!" The last bit he whispered, taking in account his present company. Gimli was glowing with conquest as the small combat ended, he was glowing that was until his elven friend walked briskly past him. At first he would have thought nothing of it all. He would have only thought it was moody friend dealing with the happenings of it all because he had to. As Gimli liked to tease, his friend was a prince and as such had certain responsibilities.

What he saw took away from teasing thoughts and the like. Gimli, for a brief moment, caught a glimpse of blood dripping from the hand of Legolas as he whizzed by. The dwarf frowned. Forgetting about cleaning the crusted blood from his axe, he ran after Legolas meeting his side quickly.

"You are hurt."

"Not now Gimli. There are assessments to be made and I must report back to my father and the general."

"That might be all fine and dandy, but your wound needs to be patched up."

"Do you not think I know that?" Legolas stopped walking to look at Gimli. Legolas knew it would not bode well for him if his arm remained the way it was. The pain he was experiencing had begun to aggravate with the smallest of movements. Sticky blood coated his fingers and the sensation annoyed him. He had not meant to snap at Gimli and instantly felt horrible for it.

"I am sorry—" He begun to apologize but Gimli cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Apologize not. You elves are so fragile. One small challenge and you get stuck like—" Gimli's words were swiftly cut off by Elrendor's sudden appearance to Legolas' side. The dwarf suddenly found the bodies of orc all too interesting for the moment.

"The other's are moving out to sweep the west once more Legolas. Do you have any—By the Valar! What happened to your arm?" Elrendor reached out to touch Legolas' wounded forearm but stopped himself. It was ghastly appearing but Elrendor dared not say it.

"Stabbed." Before Elrendor could open his mouth again, Legolas held up the hand attached to his good arm. "Spare me the lecture. I am going to get it seen to. See to the group in my stead will you?"

Elrendor bowed his head slightly, "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------

The makeshift healing ward was bustling with activity, keeping healers on their toes with fetching bandages and medicine. Soldiers with minor injuries were looked after quick and sufficiently so that they could return to battle. Those hurt much more grievously took up residence in the cots that had been set up. The best was being done to heal those in need, but the sooner the flow of the wounded ended the more relieved everyone would be. Ellesa, one of the palace maids, was not to be appeased until not only the war ended, but also her friend's snag with matters of the heart as well.

Ellesa sat outside the healing ward trying not to think of the things going on inside. Her mother was helping to mix medicine for the severely wounded and had asked for her daughter to stay close. Ellesa knew that her mother would seek comfort when she was finished, which was why she sat— understandingly— a few paces from the healing ward. She would have helped herself had it not been overly crowded in the healing ward and her dislike for seeing others ill gotten the best of her. Ellesa would have only been in the way.

So, very wisely she sat in a chair scribbling things in her journal. Working on 'the plan' was what she was doing in hopes of possibly liberating her two friends. Doing so kept her mind from the gruesome happenings around her. It was her way of helping someone. She was nearly finished with her scheme and once all the violence was brought was done and nestled away she would present it to Elrendor, Renomere and then eventually Legolas and Lizzy.

Ellesa sighed and paused from her writing to look up. That was going to be something, telling both Legolas and Lizzy of the plan she came up with. She didn't think they would go along with it. It was too ludicrous, too unbelievable. What was she thinking; this plan of hers would never work!

Self doubt was on the verge of marching into her head and taking over everything. Ellesa was about to abandon days worth of planning. She was mere seconds away from ripping pages from her journal, but a sign caused her to stop in throwing it all away. It was this sign that came down the small corridor with as much pride as ever that made her forget everything for the moment. Ellesa slammed shut her journal, put it down on the floor along with her quill and inkwell, and stood quickly.

"Legolas!"

The fatigue look in his face was the first thing Ellesa noticed about him. The second was that he held his left arm closely to him. Blood covered his sleeve. As he came closer her eyes went wider. Like a pitcher of water filling a tall glass, Ellesa's concern mounted. Closer and closer Legolas came toward her and more and more Ellesa felt her worry bubbling over, like water spilling over the brim of that tall glass.

Ellesa stalked forward, meeting Legolas before he made it to the healing ward. She did not think that Legolas would have taken notice of her had she not have called out his name and rushed towards him.

"W—what has happened?"

A number of scenarios ran on in her head, playing with every negative emotion she harbored and touching on just about every fear that dealt with the war she had. Had something gone wrong? Was the enemy overwhelming them? Did a terrible accident take place?

Before he could even answer, Ellesa ever so gently tugged Legolas' injured arm towards her and inspected. Since Legolas had been injured, could this have meant something happened to the others?

"I let an orc catch me off guard. It is nothing." Legolas let Ellesa stew over his arm. For the moment he could not find himself able to care about the state of his arm. He was preoccupied with wondering whether or not he would see Lizzy or not once he was in the healing ward. A part of him didn't want to know. A part of him only wanted to focus on what was going on before him and nothing more. Legolas winced as Ellesa moved the fabric of his sleeve away more from the wound.

"I apologize," Ellesa glanced at Legolas.

Legolas did not say anything, his mind still occupied by thought.

"You need to see a healer about this right away." Ellesa let go of his arm and began to lead him in the direction of the healers. "Are the others alright? Nothing too horrible is going on out there is it?"

"No."

Legolas said this with such a rigid tone that Ellesa stopped walking. She turned to Legolas confused.

"No," Legolas repeated more calmly.

Ellesa went back to Legolas' side, her concern in overdrive. "Legolas, did—did something—"

Legolas shook his head, "Nothing that may be going through your mind. " Legolas noticed Ellesa visibly relax at his words. The prince debated whether or not to even bring up the question of Lizzy, but the anxiety was gnawing at not just his conscience but at his heart.

"Legolas, you should see the healers about this arm now."

"Wait, Ellesa wait."

Ellesa paused and did as Legolas asked because even through their friendship he was the prince of Mirkwood and she didn't forget it. Ellesa read the uncertain look in his face and knew that what came next from Legolas had to be serious. It had to be serious because nothing was ever jested or taken lightly about during times of war.

"Have you seen Lizzy as of late?" To ask the question scared him because he feared the answer he might receive.

Ellesa frowned, "No. No, I have not. Is something wrong with Lizzy?"

Legolas had not thought Ellesa to have knowledge of Lizzy being hurt. Common sense had told him moments before that had Ellesa known about Lizzy she would have been with her. He had to ask because he had his fair share of others trying to protect him. Legolas knew that genuinely Ellesa was not aware of Lizzy and what happened.

"Legolas?"

"Lizzy was shot by an orc." Legolas could not say anymore.

Ellesa wanted to inquire how Lizzy getting shot came about. She wanted to know her friend's condition and whether or not she had been left in capable hands. Ellesa wanted to ask these questions and a considerable amount more, but her eyes shifted to Legolas' wound and her thoughts were instantly distracted. Ellesa could tell that Legolas was in pain in more than one place.

"Please, stay here," Ellesa whispered. She then scurried into the healing ward. Ellesa collected as many supplies as it would require to patch up Legolas' wound. She was only lucky that the entire healing staff was preoccupied. Ellesa emerged from the ward with an armful of bandages and creams and ointments. She set the supplies in the chair she once occupied and went to Legolas.

"What are you doing," Legolas asked as Ellesa gently pulled him towards her collected supplies and cautiously rolled up his sleeve.

"I am getting your wound cleaned up," said Ellesa and then she added, "And you can tell me about Lizzy."

Legolas found himself wanting to comply with Ellesa. He let her tend to his wound and for a while said nothing. She must've understood that he needed time to retell what happened. To do so was to relive the memory. It was to feel guilt once more. It was to see the image of her fallen again.

Ellesa deserved to know. And during times as such, nothing should be hidden in the shadows.

"I was arguing with my father," Legolas looked off and down the semi occupied corridor. No one was paying them much _if any _attention on the account of important things going on. Soon, Legolas was sure his attention would be demanded by someone seeing as he was a prime target just standing in the hall. Clarification on what happened to Lizzy should be given as fast as he could manage before disruption took place.

"I should have been paying attention, much more attention. Instead of seeing to her safety, I saw to her harm." Legolas clenched his jaw as Ellesa placed a pungent ointment over his wound.

"I am sure that is not true," Ellesa said focusing more on cleaning the wound than looking at Legolas' saddened face.

"She was shot in the abdomen and could have very well bled to death." Legolas felt this was an appropriate moment to hang his head.

"You took her to the healing ward did you not?"

"Of course. I left her in what I hope were the capable hands of Amrodel."

"Then why are you not inquiring him, this very moment, about her health?" Ellesa almost roughly began to wrap the bandages around Legolas' arm.

"Because I do not wish to know."

Ellesa paused in her healing actions to look at the prince with shocked eyes.

"I do not wish to know as of yet," he clarified. "To know would only set me forth in thoughts and desires I could not possibly fulfill just now."

"So—So you will continue on ignorant to whether or not Lizzy is well? How is that at all good for your well being? How does that help you?"

None of Ellesa's spectacular points had a chance to be recognized because life decided to intervene. Things had to be faced, dealt with and accomplished for those soldiers such as Legolas facing the end of a war. Haldir came towards them, a look of absolute weightiness plastered onto his face. Ellesa saw him and knew it was nothing but formalities that brought him. She continued on with wrapping Legolas' wound and put the topic of Lizzy to the side. Still, she was very much apprehensive.

When Haldir reached them he bowed to Ellesa out of respect and then turned to Legolas. Important matters were apparently to be discussed.

Haldir frowned, "It displeases me to see that you have been injured." He watched the prince of Mirkwood get his arm bandaged.

Legolas winced when Ellesa pulled rather tightly on the bandage in attempts to secure it in place.

"It displeases me more," said Legolas. He gave Ellesa a thankful nod. There was a little more behind the thankful look he gave her and he knew she understood.

"Reports on the war's status need to be given and I was told I might find you here," said Haldir.

Legolas pulled his blood stained sleeve over the bandage and faced Haldir. It was as if the conversation he begun to have with Ellesa had not taken place. The demeanor he had been carrying throughout the start of the war was back. He called upon it without much effort.

"The general? My father?"

"They are awaiting at encampment." Haldir began leading the way as he spoke of the progress his squadron had made.

Ellesa gathered up the used supplies, all the while watching Haldir and Legolas walk off, back into the bedlam that was war. She wanted to call after Legolas and tell him that he should know. Legolas should have found out about Lizzy's condition. His way of coping was not right in Ellesa's opinion. Calling out to Legolas would have done not a thing, because had she told him how she felt about the matter, that Lizzy was more important to him than anything, Ellesa knew what his response would be.

He would stop in his tracks, turn to her and tell her that Mirkwood needed him. His reassurance would have to wait. It wasn't that he put Lizzy last; it was that he was afraid. Afraid of what the news concerning Lizzy might be. No news in his mind meant that there was the possibility that she was completely fine. If he thought otherwise, things could crumple before him. Should something horrible have happened to her then he would have nothing left. He would have nothing left of his own to look forward to.

Ellesa watched Legolas disappear with Haldir and sighed. She stood there, rooted to the floor beneath her hoping it would all be over soon.

* * *

She wasn't happy, not in the least and there was no hiding that fact. With all of her trouble involving Lizzy, she didn't think it was possible to be even more upset with the teenager. Every angry negative emotion was falling over her like heated rain. Lizzy didn't know or seemingly just didn't care that Nancy's wits end had caught up to her. The once misunderstood beautiful soul Nancy thought to be Lizzy was now transforming into a self absorbed teenager.

After meeting with Lizzy's counselor it was more than quite apparent she needed professional help. It wasn't so farfetched with all that Lizzy had experienced throughout her life that she needed help. Telling her that was a whole separate issue, one that she was currently facing. Fresh from work and already fuming, Nancy was speechless when Lizzy told her ever so calmly that she wasn't going with her. Nancy planned for Lizzy to get her haircut and go out for dinner. She thought it'd be a nice soothing way to talk about things.

Now, she stood with her purse hanging limply from her shoulder just staring at Lizzy who sat at the kitchen island with a nonchalant look.

"My ears must've been ringing because I don't think I heard you right."

Lizzy tapped her index finger against the granite countertop. She couldn't bring herself to look at Nancy, a woman who'd done so much for her, so she kept her eyes steadily on the counter. A knot that had existed in her stomach for some time now began to pulsate as Nancy stood in the kitchen with her. Lizzy hadn't wanted to do this. She didn't want to let Nancy down, but it was just something she had to do.

She had to do it and she accepted it.

"I said I wasn't going with you. Not tonight." The knot in her stomach clammed up. It almost made her want to grab hold herself.

Nancy slammed her purse down on the island, almost succeeding in making Lizzy jump. If Lizzy had chose to look at Nancy she would have seen a woman who had lost all composure. The tenseness was a guest who invited itself into the kitchen and nestled in for the show. Lizzy expected a lot from Nancy. Too many buttons she had pushed on the woman and Lizzy knew better, maybe, than most that you could only push so many buttons a person had before they churned out negative results.

"And just why not," questioned Nancy folding her arms. Her eyes drilled holes into the seemingly lax teen.

"I've got stuff…to do," was Lizzy's simple response.

Nancy shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. _'Stuff?!' _Her mind screamed and soon she found her mouth spouting something. "Yeah, stuff! Okay stuff!"

Lizzy pushed off the kitchen island. Storming into the living room, Lizzy adopted her comforting habit. With her gnawing on her thumbnail, she missed the fact that Nancy was hot on her heels.

"Stuff isn't a good enough excuse. I'm sorry that I maybe stepping on—on whatever _important_ plans, or _stuff _as you said that you have, but tonight you're coming with me. There is too much we need to discuss!"

"We'll talk," Lizzy's tone was light. "Just not tonight." Lizzy went for her coat hanging on the rack. She didn't expect things to go as smoothly as just walking out of the door. Nancy wasn't the type of person who simply let things go.

Nancy watched Lizzy take her coat from the coat rack and could not believe the audacity she had.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Briefly, Nancy glanced at her watch, afraid that the split second it took to see the time, Lizzy would walk out the door. It was almost seven. There wasn't anything a girl Lizzy's type should be doing in the darkened streets at seven.

"I told you," Lizzy coolly. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of her coat. "I'm going to go take care of some stuff." The statement somewhat eased the knot in her stomach seeing as it wasn't a complete fabrication of the truth.

"I'm sorry but the only stuff you'll be taking care of will consist of school! You're forgetting about the little fact that I had a meeting with your counselor. C's and D's aren't cutting it. You're not talking to anyone. I—I think you might need—"

"Need what?!" Lizzy wasn't truly upset but the note in her voice suggested otherwise. "I knew it'd lead to this," she muttered. She turned for the door not faltering on one step.

"If you knew it would come to me telling you that you need some help then—then why? Why Lizzy?"

She could not seem to spit the question from her mouth, but it was unsettled before them spoken or not.

'_Why did Lizzy let it get to this point?'_

With her hand on the knob, Lizzy hesitated. She was causing more harm, more destruction than she thought. In Nancy's voice she could hear what she was doing to her. Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut and focused on blocking out Nancy and the horrible feeling she was evoking in her. Gaining her strength, she pulled open the door and walked out.

Lizzy drowned out Nancy's demands for her not to leave and continued on.


	42. Conviction Through A Detail

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes you may find. It's been a hard time for me recently.

Conviction Through A Detail

"_Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value from joy you must have somebody to divide it with."_

-Mark Twain

Her steps were fast, carrying her from the warmth of Nancy's apartment building. What felt like frigid coldness touched at her skin, stealing what little heat was within her. The fact that her hands were gloveless was the least of her problems and was not even occupying her thoughts. Her magnificent plan had taken her pretty far, more far than she could have possible thought. Walking quickly through the city streets, Lizzy pondered whether or not the plan was causing more harm than good.

Nancy was beyond disappointed in her. Everything in her life was suffering and Lizzy felt as if no one was on her side anymore. She was by herself with this and hoped that everything would turn out fine. Chasing images of guns, violence, money, and whatever else accompanied the danger she was knowingly walking into was no easy feat. Really not easy when an ever throbbing sense of guilt was attacking her for walking out on Nancy. Her only reassurance was that she had to be doing the right thing; otherwise things would have fallen apart by now.

Lizzy shuffled to the park with her head cast down. She thought about what to say, her mannerisms, and if she had been too forceful by demanding that Andy take her to see the head honcho of the Red Hammer. Waiting was something she could no longer afford to do. After she found the note from Francis in her bag of clothes, she felt as if things had to go faster. If anything was going to be accomplished it was going to have to be because she stepped up to the plate.

The winter air was affecting not just her body, but her mind as well. Brought forth were the ideas of gingerbread men, decorating plastic green trees, and silly notions of being able to have a good holiday for a change. All of these were things she had no business of thinking about, yet couldn't help but to because everywhere she turned displayed Christmas and all its colored technoglory. Lizzy sped her pace up in a hurry to get away from the bright and cheery. Life right now was far from bright and cheery.

Lizzy arrived at the park by her school numb and already in search of one Andy Zimmerman. The thought crossed her mind that he might not show. After all, he was in the initiation process and had said it himself that he was not yet in with the Red Hammer. Now was the time when everything could come crumbling down. Like it or not, she was counting on Andy to come.

Expelling cold air from her mouth, her eyes looked around the now closed park, scanning the frozen slide and swings that's chains rattled against bitter wind. It seemed as deserted as a graveyard.

It seemed as deserted as a graveyard and just a cheerful until a familiar voice sliced through the silence. Lizzy turned towards the voice that belonged to Andy Zimmerman. Relief washed over her, though not visibly. Lizzy, being all about the business and also acquiring a desire to be released from the cold, wasted no time in getting to the point. Her straightforward way didn't put off Andy. He didn't know her any other way.

"So, we goin' or what?"

Andy looked her up and down, an unreadable look on his face. Lizzy already knew he was against her whole idea. She was in absolutely no mood for his tough guy bravado.

"I don't know about this," Andy started.

Lizzy groaned and growled all while rolling her eyes. "Oh come on—"

"No! You don't get how things run with the Red Hammer. You follow orders, step one toe outta line, you get dropped."

Whether it was the cold temperature or everything that was accumulating on her she didn't know, but she did know that her patience was thin and her anger was rising.

"Look, you can coward out if you want to. Just tell me where the Red Hammer's lair is and I'll go there myself."

"You act all tough, but you've got no god damn idea about the Red Hammer. You just strolling in there with the way you look'll get you booted…if you're lucky," Andy told to her seriously. He didn't know why he was even here if he didn't want to take her. Lizzy was wondering the same thing.

Lizzy resisted the urge to give herself a once over. "The problem isn't me, it's you."

"Oh really?"

"_Really_," Lizzy stressed stepping up to Andy. "You're scared aren't you?"

Andy's face displayed how furious he was.

"You're afraid of taking me to the Red Hammer's place because of what they'll do." Lizzy felt as if she had hit the hammer on the nail. "You think I'll screw up and get your ass in trouble. What kind of wannabe gang member are you?"

That simply offensive question set Andy off. He turned on his sneaker clad heels without a word. She thought he was just going to walk off, say fuck it and forget her, but apparently Andy Zimmerman changed his mind because he turned back around and on an impulse decked her. His fist connected squarely with her cheekbone. Her head whipped to the side and quickly Lizzy brought a hand to the bruised skin. Shock rocked her body. She didn't think he had it in him to hit anybody let alone a girl. He just acted the part she'd always figured, that was up until now.

Shaking off her initial shock, Lizzy could not help her reaction. She balled up her fist and hit him right in his eye. Yeah, like she would really let him get away with that one. Gang member or not, she was not afraid of him. Andy winced in pain, but quickly straightened himself out to raise his own fist again. He didn't strike her just kept his fist in the air like he was going to.

No words passed between them, only glares and the potential promise for a fight. Both their chests moved up and down, up and down, breathing in and pushing out the cold air at a heightened speed. Andy then dropped his fist turned around and stalked towards his car. Apparently the fight had left Andy. Seemingly an understanding had been made out of the brief spout of violence.

"Change your mind?" Lizzy called as she jogged up to him.

"Shut up," was all Andy would say as they made their way from the park frozen in time.

-------------------------------------

The sense of accomplishment that had been creeping into her quickly squashed itself like a bug against a windshield. She refused to think that Andy had been the least bit right. They had driven to the crappiest part of town in Andy's old beat up Volvo. The silence in the car actually soothed her despite the fact she was about meet up with the leader of a gang, or at least try to. The Red Hammer's place was nestled into the corner of a rundown street. Very stereotypically, the place was a shady looking warehouse covered in spray painted graffiti.

After getting out of the warmth Andy's car provided, they went around the back of the sketchy looking warehouse. There hadn't been anyone on the street and it was eerily quiet, but the abundant of cars parked around put Lizzy at ease…a bit. She pressed on considering it all. At a backdoor, Andy gave a knock and promptly repeated the words,

"Hammers at the end of the tunnel."

Had this not been a serious circumstance, Lizzy would have taken the time to laugh. The image of a treehouse with a 'No Girls Allowed' painted on a makeshift door came to mind, complete with secret codes and a series of knocks.

Lizzy gave him a side-glance, careful not to say anything about the apparent password. Andy already sensing her curiosity decided to kill this with a glower.

A blast of music hit them in the face like a slap as they were granted entrance and only then did Lizzy feel cautious. A man who could easily blend into crowds opened the doors for them; he was adorned in a red tracksuit and gave a quick nod in acknowledgement to Andy. Andy led her through the smoke filled place, eyes cast dangerous glances Lizzy's way. It was why she did not want to admit Andy had been right. The music that was blearing was a fast paced rap song unfamiliar to her. There were bodies of all different nationalities and sexes on a dusty but sleek appearing dance floor. All of them were beautiful and were thumping and thrashing to the music dressed in clubbing clothes Lizzy never dreamt of wearing.

In dingy jeans and a coat, Lizzy didn't fit in at all. She finally understood what Andy said to her in the park. Lizzy imagined that she probably looked like something the cat dragged in. All thoughts of her appearance and how she might look to others flew out the window as Andy led her deeper into the place, farther away from the clubish atmosphere. People began to thin out until the only other people that were seen were guys all adorned in something red, whether it be a head band, shirt, or hoody —like Andy was wearing— it was red. These guys and some women were doing nothing in particular, nothing she would classify as gang-like activity.

She had pictured guns and bullets laying everywhere, people who owed money tied down to chairs and being beaten beyond recognition. The glances hadn't seized and Lizzy felt no better being amongst the few they were passing than the 'clubgoers'. Everyone they now passed by had a rough appearance. For a split second she felt like a sheep amongst wolves. They came to a door at the end of a darkened hall and on either side of the frame were two steely looking guys. Obviously they were playing bouncer to whoever or whatever was behind the door.

Andy stood before the men, either he wasn't the least bit worried or he was putting on a front for Lizzy.

"Need to see him," Andy said without looking at either of the two tough looking guys.

The two men barely glanced at Andy; seemingly they didn't want to acknowledge him. It was really true that he was at the bottom of the barrel here. Lizzy stood her distance and let Andy handle things. She was on his turf after all. Just a little more time was needed until she could take over. Settling for biting her nails and watching the tense exchange between Andy and the supposed guards, Lizzy thought on whether or not they'd be able to get in. Andy hadn't seemed assertive enough for her, even if he had punched her.

He looked rough around the edges and sure put up a steady façade, but Lizzy just didn't see potential gang member in him. She didn't see an intimidating enough guy that could get them through guarded doors.

'I bet Legolas could,' the thought came so fast that there was little control to be had over it. The thought was there ever so present dancing before her mind. 'I bet Legolas could get us through the door.' 

Thinking that almost would have made her blush, had she been the blushing type or had been in a serene enough atmosphere. Getting back to thoughts of a certain elf, it was something she found herself incapable of not thinking of. Legolas had an air about him that demanded respect. Lizzy came to learn that this quality suited him well a lot of times. His sometimes haughty attitude and authoritive manner irked her more than she would have liked it to, but it got things done. It served him well and as of now Lizzy was missing it.

"We need to see him," Andy's voice took more of a gruff tone.

"Boss is busy." The dark skinned man answered. It looked like they had been lucky to get any answer at all.

"Tell him it's important that we see him."

The two guards tensed, but not out of being nervous or intimidated by Andy. They were both getting angered and annoyed. Apparently they were not used to being ignored when they told someone to buzz off. Neither Lizzy nor Andy backed down.

"Grunt, did you not just hear what he said," the other brawny guy said.

"I heard but I need to see him. We've got—"

"Important business," Lizzy butted in. It was probably very unwise to do so, but she was getting sick of trying to get through red tape. Her temper was beginning to elevate. "You guys are nobody!"

Andy nudged her, shaking his head almost frantically.

"You two are nothing but henchmen. Ya stand out here like watchdogs while your master's inside living the life."

Lizzy ignored Andy, wholly feeling passionate about getting in by any means. There she was in front of what could be the end of all things that had been painfully dramatic for her in her past. She was one step closer to closing up multiple chapters in her life that she tried everyday to forget.

Andy jabbed Lizzy harder. He couldn't believe what she was doing. Flares were being fired off in his head that this girl he was with was going to get him killed if she didn't shut her mouth.

"Cut it out Zimmerman," Lizzy nearly shouted as she pulled away from his jabs. "I'm not takin' shit from some pieces of crap who follow orders. Let us in."

Her anger —as usual— clouded over her brain. It made her mouth speak words of fury despite the atmosphere she was in. Her anger morphed itself into something compared to monstrous.

Her voice, more intense repeated itself, "_Let us in._"

The big men moved not one inch. Their expressions conveyed annoyance and anger.

"Look, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. It's about the Montgomery's and some money," Andy said, being defeated by Lizzy's forceful way.

At the mention of money, it was like watching dogs as their attention peaked and their ears shoot up. Clearly, the money was the most important and the boss made allowances for matters dealing in greenbacks, because one of the men was knocking on the door and informing whomever that business was waiting. Lizzy crossed her arms feeling satisfied that she was finally getting somewhere. From inside a 'Let em' in' could be heard. The two men stood aside the open door and let them pass by. Each step forward Lizzy took she felt more hopeful than scared.

This was it. This was finally it.

Andy went before her and any nervousness he had didn't show. Nervousness best not show if he was serious about wanting in with a gang. He looked as tough as the day she met him, as he walked into the blood red painted room. Walking in, the door was closed firmly behind them, shutting out traces of music that wished to follow them from the outside. Lizzy looked ahead of her, wanting to show that she wasn't the least but fazed by her surroundings.

Around her were guys and some women all sporting red attire. They were either counting up copious amounts of money around shabby tables, or playing card games while laughing it up with drinks alcoholic in nature. Andy bypassed these small amounts of people and went straight to the back of the room. Unlike they had when first walking into the warehouse like building, no one bothered to glance at them. The air in the room smelled of smoke with a mixture of something Lizzy knew could not be legal.

She tried her hardest not to cover her mouth and nose with her hand. Lizzy wanted to remain looking as if all of it was normal to her.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to," Andy whispered from the corner of his mouth. In other words it was let him do the talking. Lizzy rolled her eyes, not taking in one word Andy said. The only reason he was here in the first place was to help himself. Now that her feet were in the door, she didn't need him anymore.

Sitting in a chair, overstuffed and luxurious with black leather was a worn and beaten looking middle-aged man. He must've been Hispanic or even a mixture of Caucasian and African American descent because of his tinted caramel colored skin. He sat in a small alcove straight ahead of them sipping some amber colored liquid and looking over a stack of what Lizzy made out to be photographs of people. When they approached the man and his table they stopped a foot away. Andy cleared his throat. It was the most polite gesture Lizzy had seen from him.

The man —presumably the leader of the Red Hammer— quit shuffling through papers, but did not look up.

"What the hell did I tell you," his tone was hard, uncaring and he continued to flip through his photos. There was a noticeable crease in his forehead that showed how ticked off he was. Not in the least was Lizzy put off by this. She should have been. She should have tasted fear a lot more than she currently was. Her own anger and determination was behaving as a barrier against being fearful.

"This couldn't wait," Andy spoke.

Lizzy thought she heard a quiver in his voice.

"Did I not tell you that I was going to talk to—" Still without looking up, he nodded his head towards Lizzy. "When I was good and _fuckin' _ready?"

Andy nodded, "I know but—"

The leader, swiftly dropping the pictures from his hand and reaching into his red jacket for a sleek and scary appearing gun, cut off Andy abruptly. He pointed the weapon at Andy, every bit of anger evident on his face. The gun in his hands now became the big hurdle of the night. The dangerous object didn't waver one bit in the man's hand. He had done this before and was an expert.

"She don't belong here!"

Lizzy expected nothing less from someone heading up a gang. The sight of the gun made her eyes widen. It brought her back to a very real reality and reminded her that this whole situation was supposed to be dangerous. Her injury flared up a bit, but she didn't move to touch it. That would be giving away weakness. She was supposed to fear the man before her.

Her stomach, along with her injury began to bother her too, but her head was set on being stubborn and determined. That out ruled what her body was doing to her. Things on her plate needed to be done and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of that and that meant the bit of stitches in her middle. Without any thought at all, Lizzy stepped in front of Andy who seed unfazed by the gun. Bewildered, Andy's eyes darted to Lizzy's form.

To him it was official she had lost her mind.

"I made him bring me. This is too important for me to sit back on my ass and wait."

The gun was now in her direct line and its owner was a calm kind of angry.

"I don't remember speakin' to you." His eyes had been forced away from Andy to lock onto Lizzy's form.

"Y—You don't have to," despite all her efforts to stand strong, her voice still shook. "But you need to listen to me."

"And why exactly would that be?" His question was not a friendly one. His threat moved even further, even more dangerous when he cocked the hammer back on the gun. Once again, Lizzy was staring danger in the face.

Swallowing nothing but dryness in her mouth she dared to continue further. "My last name's Montgomery."

"I know." This statement only seemed to heighten the man's anger. That was not what she wanted to happen while the guy aimed his gun at her.

"Your goddamn grandfather almost ruin us Hammer's." He knew about her and had known for quite some time. Ever since the large sum of money had been signed over to her, he had known. For years he had planned on getting that money back. Taking the life of the fool who had done his gang in had not been enough for him; it had not been enough for anyone.

As he held the dull appearing girl at gunpoint he could not help but wonder why she even dared to contact them. He ignored the boy behind her; he had screwed up too much for him to even thing about him for the moment. His intention of shooting her was barely there. He only wanted to put the fear of god in her. Even if she provided some useful information his thoughts towards her were still up in the air because for all he knew she could be plotting revenge. He knew her kind; he had seen it too often.

Lizzy gaped for a split second at the bit of knowledge that had seeped from him. She didn't know why she was in such a shock about it. He should have known. Lizzy gave a shake of her head to get focused again, something she should not have needed with a gun in her face.

"I don't think apologizing for my grandfather doing the right thing is necessary," she said stupidly.

"GET OUT!"

At first Lizzy thought he had been talking to her. She had thought that instead of pulling the trigger to end her life he was taking mercy on her. She was about to stand her ground and argue just why she should stay when she heard the shuffle around her. The gang members were all abandoning their tasks and activities to exit the large room. Even Andy was backing out, not even looking at Lizzy.

Her stomach flip-flopped even more at the thought that in a few seconds she would be in an empty room with an angry gang leader. Not much longer did she have to wait for the scenario to come true. The room turned deathly silent, as it became just Lizzy and the leader of the Red Hammer. The air was stale and angry between the two of them. Animosity surged from the both of them.

"Now, what your grandfather did was plain stupid. All he had to do was play his cards right and everything would have been fine."

Lizzy shook her head. "What's done is done and to be quite blunt I don't give a rat's ass about my grandfather, haven't for a while and certainly not right now."

"Well why the hell are you here?" The leader lowered his gun, but only for a little.

"I'm here because I want to give you back all your money."

The leader dropped his gun to his side and laughed. It was more of a bark than a laugh. It made Lizzy cringe and in doing so upset her healing wound.

"Why the hell would you do that? You've got granddad's brains or what?"

Lizzy couldn't help the smirk that crossed on her face. "Actually if I had his brains you'd be hauled away by the cops by now, wouldn't you?"

The leader took his seat again. Apparently, he had made up his mind against shooting her. It relieved Lizzy, but only a little. He laid the gun on the table, close to his right hand.

"You've got a smart mouth, you know that?"

"I've been told," Lizzy muttered.

"The reason," the leader, no named said.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy was confused.

"What is the reason for you givin' back the money. Any person with half a brain would keep quiet and hold tight to a cash load that big."

Lizzy didn't have to think about where to start her explanation. It all spilled from her mouth as if she was speaking to a best friend and not the leader of a gang who had not too long ago held a gun to her face.

"My uncle wants me to give it over to him. He wants it for back up shall we say. Says if I don't give it over come my eighteenth birthday he'll start pickin' off people I care about. I can't have that now can I?"

She stepped closer, showing she wasn't some weak kid.

"And over my dead body will I let my…let Francis take that money."

The Red Hammer's leader smirked. "So you'd rather you give the money back to its rightful owner."

It was Lizzy's turn to smirk; only her's was more sinister holding traces of a glittery idea. "Not quite."

She was trying his patience. Surprises were not to his liking and her arrival had been nothing but one big surprise.

"What the hell do you mean by not quite?" Unconsciously his hand inched towards his gun. Double crossing came to mind.

"I have a plan that could benefit us both."

* * *

The wound had not been properly looked after. That much was blatant. It was discolored and healing slowly, more slowly than it should have been. The few stitches he had no other choice in giving her the day an orc arrow pierced her was now torn. To top things off, Lizzy —his charge— gave away nothing to aid him in why her wound wasn't healing, as it should. Not to mention he wondered on her bruised cheekbone and the reddened knuckles on her right hand. 

Before she had been hustled by him to be checked over, before she had materialized in the small room serving as a healing ward, Amrodel had been speaking joyous words to the injured. No one around him had been that happy for many years, not since learning the Ring had been destroyed. And even though there were a number of wounded, they all kept cheerful grins on their faces. The news was all too great for frowns and talk of pain.

The battle was over.

Chatter had been thick in the air; not of bandages and blood, but of how no one ever doubted success. It was then that Lizzy appeared before them. At first her image was mirage like, not quite there but still visible and then she was solid. She had stood before beds filled with victims of battle and healers busy at work in her strange clothing attracting stares. All talk seized at her entrance, curiosity and amazement getting the best of everyone.

Amrodel had let his natural healing instincts take over and instead of gawking he examined her physical appearance. She looked to be tired, cold and in need of proper care. Without a second thought, he had taken her by the shoulders —abandoning everything he had been doing— and guided her from the room to one that was empty save fro healing supplies. Here he had her sit on a stack of old boxes whilst he examined what he thought would be a wound well on its way to recovery. It brought him to his present actions, which was pulling thread through Lizzy's skin.

Lizzy held her shirt firmly in her fist and tried to keep from looking at the activity happening near her ribcage. She knew that Amrodel probably wasn't happy with the way her wound was, but her mind was on other things, this like gang leaders and how true they would stick to their words. She was preoccupied with reflecting on the deal she had just made. Not even the serene Middle Earth brought to her broken soul could distract her from her thoughts.

It took too much effort to shift from the person she was trying to shake herself from. It depressed her to have to fall into old ways and it angered her that what she was doing was even worse than how she used to behave. It upset her that her farcical plan went way beyond her capabilities and her head. It was completely stupid, selfish and guaranteed her a one-way ticket to hell. It was revenge in its purest form. It was what she wanted. There was no other way around it. She had convinced herself that it was the only way. These were the things she could not stop thinking about.

"How long has your injury been in such terrible condition," Amrodel never took his eyes off the needle he guided.

Lizzy didn't respond. Amrodel could see that her mind was a ways away. He thought that maybe if he kept speaking to her, inquiring as to what she had been doing while not in Middle Earth would open her up.

"How did you cheek get that way? Were you involved in a scuffle?"

At hearing that Lizzy strayed away from shadowy thoughts for a moment and wanted to laugh…almost. She _would_ have laughed only it hurt too much due to her cheekbone being bruised.

Amrodel gave her an affectionate pat, as he noticed she would not answer his question. He then strayed his eyes back down to the stitches, focusing on the task at hand. A quick rap on the door had both of them looking up. Ellesa rushed in slightly out of breath. She had a flustered concerned look on her face. In seconds Ellesa was by Lizzy's side.

"I came as soon as I received word," the inflection in her voice gave away her worry. "Lizzy what happened? How did that—" Ellesa waved a hand at Lizzy's fresh injury that was a result of Andy Zimmerman. "Occur?"

Lizzy breathed in and was thankful that whatever Amrodel used to numb around her wound had been successful or else breathing would have been a problem. Ellesa was making her feel uncomfortable. She was showing concern that was undeserved. Lizzy had felt like she had come back from conspiring with the devil and had strolled through white pearly gates, like everything was fine. Well it wasn't.

She didn't' want to say anything. Talking wasn't really something she had scribbled on her to do list. All that was wanted from her was time to reflect on everything alone. She had to think on her next move, because if she stopped for even a minute, things could crumble.

Lizzy's lips moved slightly to mutter out a greeting to Ellesa and nothing more.

"Yes, she seems rather against answering any questions as to the state of her being." Amrodel spoke, still pulling sturdy thread through pale skin.

Ellesa didn't seem to like the state Lizzy was in. Her blue eyes filled with even more concern than she came in with.

"As soon as I was informed she was here, I sent word to Legolas. He should be here shortly." She took hold of Lizzy's hand.

Amrodel held his disappointed feelings. He got the sense that the prince did not like him so much. He knew exactly where it stemmed from and wanted no ill feeling during this glorious time. Picking up the pace on careful stitching, he decided that the quicker he finished his work, then the faster he could retreat from the room. He disliked behaving in such a manner but it seemed necessary.

Amrodel nodded, "It is good that you sent for him." He hoped that his voice did not give away his true emotions. "He should be here."

"You should not have done that." Lizzy's voice sounded a bit hoarse from the sudden use, but it cut through to them crystal clear.

"What do you mean," Ellesa asked confused.

Lizzy frowned. She took her hand back from Ellesa. Her hands were too dirty to be held by someone as pure as Ellesa. She bet Ellesa hadn't done one wrong thing her entire life, not the kind of things Lizzy had done. Lizzy felt that she didn't deserve their kindness nor concern. She was sure there were more important things that needed to done, none of which included checking up on her. All she wanted was to be left alone. Couldn't they see that?

"I mean," Lizzy said sighing. "That you shouldn't have bothered him with this—with me."

It was Ellesa's turn to frown now. "Lizzy, you are important to us, never a bother."

All she had wanted was to be with her friends again. For the longest that was one of the biggest things she wished for whilst struggling through the hard time her life was presenting to her. Now, she felt as if she should be hiding from them. The plan she had implemented—out of pure rage—made her feel as if she were on the same level as the villains in her life. What would they think of her if they found out about her actions?

Lizzy didn't want to think about their reactions, it would only add to her inner turmoil. Instead, she settled for hanging her head, still not focusing on the stitches being given to her. Ellesa took her hand again, content with saying nothing. She thought it would be better that way.

Amrodel finished the prestigious job on Lizzy's stitches and as he announced that his work was finished, Legolas walked in concern set in his face. Without much acknowledgement towards Ellesa and Amrodel he was by Lizzy's side. Ellesa quickly but subtly relinquished her hold on Lizzy's hand so that Legolas instead may take it. The elven prince wrapped both of his hands around Lizzy's; enveloping her skin in what he hoped was reassuring warmth. Amrodel, not wishing to stay, gathered things about more hastily. As much as he wanted to, it was not his place to stay.

Almost out the door Amrodel was when Legolas' quizzical voice stopped him. "How is her condition?" Legolas eyed her bruised cheekbone with apprehension.

Turning around, Amrodel cleared his throat. "The wound the arrow left behind had been healing more slowly than it should have. Some of the stitches had been ripped. I reinforced them. The lady should rest."

Legolas had his back to Amrodel as the healer explained Lizzy's state of health. His cerulean eyes searched her for more wrong than just the physical. Gimli had wanted to follow him, to see if the lass—as he put it— he was so infatuated with was fairing well. It took a minute, but Legolas convinced Gimli to stay behind and continue helping everyone else in gathering carcasses from the woods. Legolas did not think that Lizzy would be up for a crowd around her. She had not been back since the incident, which was much more than that small word. Of course, Gimli protested, but he did not follow and for that Legolas was grateful.

It seemed that he was right to not tell everyone that Lizzy was currently here, because he saw the brief look on Lizzy's face that gave way to inner turmoil. Legolas, still keeping hold of Lizzy's hand, turned to Amrodel. Regret for his past behavior towards the healers flared for the first time. He had seen to Lizzy when he wasn't there and for that he was more than appreciative. The two locked eyes and the look Legolas gave him conveyed enough gratitude for Amrodel to understand.

"Thank you," he said anyway and tightened his hold on Lizzy's hand.

Amrodel barely nodded when Lizzy decided on interrupting what could haven been peace between Amrodel and the prince. Lizzy decided to put on a brave face. She was completely and utterly fine. Cliché as it was, Lizzy decided it was better to put up a front than to have everyone worried about her. How far her front would get her she didn't know.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. So stop acting like I'm on my freakin' death bed or something'. By the way," she said tugging her hand free from Legolas' grip. It was really beginning to irritate her that everyone was feeling the need to hold onto her hand. "Shouldn't I have super healing powers or something?"

Legolas turned his attention to her, clearly confused by her question. Lizzy motioned towards her freshly stitched up wound that she hadn't yet covered with her shirt.

"You said that I was immortal."

Ellesa starred on flabbergasted and confused. Amrodel was riding close behind her.

"I said you were immortal not invincible," Legolas said deadpan.

He saw through the sudden front she was displaying. Something was wrong with her. He furrowed his brow trying to see past her exterior. Something had happened to her. It probably pertained to what they had been speaking about before the war, before he began to see less and less of her.

"Do you ever listen to me?" There was a hint of playful mockery in his tone. He hoped that giving her a bit of how things used to be would put her at ease. It took more than a bit of effort to do so when he was so concerned for her.

Lizzy managed a small, but real grin. "Only when your voice isn't in a dull monotone."

Legolas returned her grin with a small one of his own. Carefully, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ellesa sensed that the two needed to speak in private. She grabbed Amrodel by the shirt and moved through the door. "We will be taking our leave now."

Legolas said nothing as he heard the door close behind. The grin dropped from his face and his lips settled into a tense line. The diminutive room they were in was still and noise was absent. Lizzy couldn't help it, but she felt herself slipping again, into deeper thoughts. She was no longer able to keep them buried beneath fake pillars of strength. No longer did she feel the need to.

Her current company's presence didn't make her feel uncomfortable in the least. In fact, with Legolas there she felt nothing. Only the constant thought that drifted in and out of her.

"What happened to your face?" It was not the question he wanted to ask, just the one he settled on. Should Lizzy wish to tell him of what was going through her mind, he would give recognition towards it and help her the best that was possible.

"This?" Lizzy unconsciously touched at her bruise. "This is nothing. You should see the other guy."

"Elizabeth, enough with your outlandish humor." Legolas settled himself on the floor next to the box Lizzy was seated above. His spot was where he would remain until Lizzy decided to speak. Once more he took her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles he looked at her face. She didn't look at him and he received not one smart remark.

He kissed her hand again and again, his lips moving steadily upward as he tried to coax something _anything _out of her. Lizzy frowned and tried to pull her hand away, but Legolas' grip was resilient. It annoyed her, but as the kisses continued the annoying feeling began ebbing away effortlessly. Smoothly, Legolas got to his knees and released her hand. The sudden close proximity Legolas had now demonstrated made Lizzy's eyes go wide.

He kneeled in front of her. Deep eyes searched her face. It was as if he knew that something was going on with her. Lizzy felt as if he was staring through her outer appearance and right into her. He placed his hands carefully on either side of her face with the utmost care and brought his lips to hers.

The soft touch his lips showed her own made her want to give way to his every whim right there on the very box she was perched on. In that moment all thoughts occupying her attention flew out the window. All that was important was this prince's lips massaging her own. Her eyes fluttered closed and she concentrated on the intensely warm feeling that started from her head and ended up to her feet. It was ridiculous how good a kiss felt to her.

Lizzy came to her senses. She wasn't supposed to feel good. She had done something terrible. Something that she couldn't take back. She opened her eyes quickly and regrettably and hesitantly pulled away from Legolas' embrace.

"I'll—I'll tell you," said Lizzy, quickly recovering the air she had missed breathing into her lungs. She got the feeling that Legolas wanted to know what was going with her anyway.

Legolas was unable to pull away from her. He ran his fingers through loose strands of hair that escaped her ponytail. He focused his attention on her and listened out for what was going to be told to him.

Lizzy, not wanting to drag it out anymore than she had to looked down at her hands. "I sorta teamed up with this guy who…who is in the gang that my inheritance came from."

"Why would you do something like that? Why would you put yourself into the way of anymore harm?" Legolas took his hands away from her. A stern look of disapproval was set on his face.

Lizzy understood how he felt. She expected no less coming from him. She deserved the disapproving look that radiated from him.

"I did it so that I could get back at my uncle who killed my family."

Legolas stood shaking his head at her. "I can not believe you."

Lizzy's head shot to Legolas. " I told you! I did what I had to! It just turned out to be something I wasn't as prepared for as I thought."

"And what is that something you were not as prepared for?"

Her eyes could no longer meet his. Wrapping her arms around herself she whispered, "Killing him. Killing my uncle."

"You are so quick to think with your anger and not with your head. What your actions should have included were someone with the right authority to take care of the problem."

Legolas watched Lizzy hang her head. Clearly, she was beating herself up over this enough without his lecturing. He went to her and pulling her up, enveloped her into a hug. Legolas rested his chin on the top her head.

"I know that you can not help the way you think. I just wish you would take the time to properly plan your actions so that you don't get hurt. Vengeance is eating you alive and I fear it."

Lizzy couldn't help but squeeze Legolas' waist. It made her feel safe and better than she had been in a while.

"Why can you not just let it go?" Legolas whispered this into her hair. "I don't wish for anything to happen to you."

"I know. I feel so _so _horrible."

Legolas held her closer. "I can not tell you how it will fill once you are responsible for taking a life, as evil as it may be."

Lizzy dug her forehead into Legolas' chest. She wanted to escape it, escape it all, but some how Legolas' words were comforting to her. Him holding her was comforting. Just hearing his voice was a comfort.

"The hurt for your family will always be there, no matter what you do to your uncle. But whatever happens I will be here for you. I always will, even though you go where I cannot follow."

In that moment and through that caring detail Legolas had shown her coming from what could only be his heart, Lizzy knew that she didn't belong with anyone else other than the one who was holding her. It was all she needed and whatever revenge she felt could be easily defeated if he was with her. It was through that single detail of true concern that she found conviction. Conviction that he truly loved her.

* * *

R.I.P Heath Ledger

You'll be greatly and deeply missed.


	43. A Mock Wedding?

A/N: Because I haven't been receiving as many reviews as the norm, I've decided to shorten up the story and bring it to an end. The next chapter will be the last and if wanted an epilogue will follow. Apologize I must for the amount of fluff in this chapter. This chapter is also an uber ridiculously long one, as per usual, so as you start to feel your bums go numb, please do take a break. Thank you to all those who review. I keep writing for you guys!

A Mock Wedding?

"_The secret of a good life is to have the right loyalties and hold them in the right scale of values."_

-Norman Thomas 

Breathing in and out, Elizabeth Montgomery took pleasure in doing absolutely nothing. The months had passed by fast for her, faster than she would have thought them to. With everything on her plate, everything that had to be handled, the months—by all means—should have been going by agonizingly slow. Nothing was easy for her, not even since she made the deal with the gang leader. After coming back from meeting with the leader of the Red Hammers, Nancy had real words waiting for her.

She had never seen the woman so upset, but she had endured the yelling because she deserved every bit of it.

'_Things are going to change,' _were Nancy's exact words after her rant. And change they had. Three times out of the week she saw a therapist and one time out of the three Nancy sat in with her. After school, well after school was nonexistent for the young woman. After school consisted of pricey tutors and homework up to her elbows. It was crunch time for Lizzy and she was feeling every bit of it.

To keep her further from trouble and even busier, Nancy also fandangled Lizzy a weekend job at the office where she worked. Weekdays filled to the brim with schoolwork and weekends crammed with filing paperwork weren't the only thing stacked up against Lizzy. Andy Zimmerman seemed to be keeping a close eye on her and wherever she was, she saw him standing in the background. Since he had taken her to see his 'leader' she hadn't spoken a word to him. She had no real reason to after all. 

Lizzy knew that the Red Hammers' leader had put Andy up to it. Paranoia was beginning to set in and not _just_ because Andy Zimmerman was watching her. Francis was a constant thought in her mind. He hadn't interfered in her life since he got Tom to bring her to his house, but it hadn't stopped Lizzy from thinking when the next time he would contact her would roll around. She didn't like the anxiety that her plan had brought or thinking anything on the loser Francis, but as months ticked by, the closer her birthday came.

Hopefully with the arrival of her birthday things would soon end and in her favor.

In the mean time, presently, Lizzy held onto the opportunity that she was presented every time she lost consciousness. She was in the place where none of her earth bound problems really mattered.

Middle Earth.

The sheets she was beneath felt soft, softer than they usually felt. The comfort that she hadn't noticed made her screw her eyebrows up. Her closed eyes refused to open even though she was no longer captured in the hands of sleep. Lizzy's body refused to move from its relaxed position to investigate the stellar softness of the sheets. The mystery would simply have to wait until lethargic ways had passed.

Lizzy curled up closer to the cumbersome pillow beside her. She felt like she was melting in a cacophony of comfort. The only coherent thought she had—aside from how soft the bed was— was how she wasn't moving an inch unless it was to rollover. 

"Are you ever planning on getting up?" Legolas observed Lizzy through amused eyes as he buttoned the front of his tunic.

"Hmmmm, no," Lizzy barely managed to mumble out.

In the passing months, Legolas witnessed the worry slightly let up from Lizzy only to let fatigue and stress step in. He could not help but keep an eye on her as the days grew into more. Noticing her demeanor wasn't hard wasn't hard at all. He saw the change in her plain as day. When Renomere, Ellesa, Elrendor, Gimli and him found time to gather together for an evening or afternoon of activities, Lizzy was always sluggish and needed coaxing to join in. 

Lizzy was a lot less animated and comebacks that usually sprouted quickly from her mouth came slow if at all. Legolas had long ruled out depression. She didn't exhibit any signs of being saddened by anything or anyone. She hadn't shrunk back into herself, she spoke to others and he did not sense that darkness that came with such emotions. He decided that more than anything she was worn. Lizzy had made mention that she obtained a job working with organizing parchment.

Of course, she had not worded it that way. Her exact words had been,_ 'I got a bullshit of a job putting papers in file cabinets. According to Nancy it's supposed to build character and give me some responsibility. I don't see how the hell putting a bunch of papers in a big black tin box will do that.'_

He disliked the use of her foul language, but he looked past her use of it for once. She also mentioned that she had schoolwork that would take her years to finish. It was the reason to her indolence. Whenever she came to Mirkwood, she came overworked. Legolas thought it best not to bring up the subject more than necessary. Whenever he did mention how working harder than capable was a bad thing, she would glare at him. 

Legolas got the sense that she wanted it that way. 

The elven prince decided time with her shouldn't be filled with reminders of the things that currently made Lizzy's life hard. Every possible free moment he was able to acquire he spent it with Lizzy trying to take her mind away from the things that caused her stress. It was quite easy to coax smiles from her and even a laugh or two, but Legolas still caught glimpses of tension in her eyes. 

It was a burden that he still worked on getting rid of.

"Alright then, stay there. When you decide to finally stop salivating all over my pillows, then you can explain to Ellesa why you are late to your own wedding."

That was it! That was why the sheets were so much softer. She was in Legolas' bed, not her own. Of course a prince's bed was going to be better than any of her own. Lizzy groaned, fully not willing nor ready to leave her position on the bed, or to cooperate with one elven prince. Not yet.

"It won't work anyway," Lizzy frowned as she blinked her eyes against the bright light flittering strongly into the room. Lizzy had sort of meant it to come out better than the whine it sounded like. She had meant her sentence to press into Legolas head and make him see that she was right. Apparently the lame sentence she gave out hadn't the effect she wanted it to have because she spied Legolas glaring at her.

"Work _or not_," Legolas stressed. "Our friends went to great lengths to put this together." Legolas, dressed and ready, gripped a hand on the bedpost. "We must go. It would show them great insult not to." 

He was right, as much as she would not admit it, he was right. Ellesa had been secretly obsessing over hundreds of details accompanied with the charade. It was driving her absolutely nuts, the looks the woman gave her, the speaking in code, being forced into making decisions on everything from flowers to silverware. It shouldn't have mattered if it wasn't real. The way Ellesa was obsessing, Lizzy didn't think she would ever care _that _much even if it was real. 

Lizzy lost count on how many times she had told Ellesa that small little insignificant details like the type of wine glasses and the trim of table cloths didn't matter as much as she was making it out to. It never seemed to stick with the elf. She kept plowing away and scrutinizing everything about this pseudo wedding. 

For a good measure, Lizzy groaned some more and shut her eyes. All notions of staying in bed all day were now being tossed out the proverbial window. 

"Feigning more sleep will not change the reality that you are facing and that is that you must get up."

Lizzy was already getting more annoyed by the second at his voice. She sighed even deeper just to make him mad and squeezed her eyes tighter. 

Legolas restrained a growl when Lizzy muttered out, "Sleeping here." 

Making his way around the bed, Legolas sat next to Lizzy's frustrating form. "If you think this through logically, then it would make sense for you to get up because the sooner that you do, the sooner this whole event will be over."

Nothing came from Lizzy.

"Come, now." Legolas hovered over Lizzy and placed a feather light kiss on her jaw. 

Slowly, Lizzy opened her eyes. She couldn't help the fact that more now than ever she tended to give a tad bit more when the elven prince requested something from her. Muttering a swear word, she attempted to finally get up as Legolas pressed much more searing kisses to the skin beneath her jaw.

"This w-whole thing isurfault," she garbled out

"You have told me this numerous times before." Legolas continued kissing Lizzy into a hopefully stupor so that getting up wouldn't feel much like a chore. He found that she was much more agreeable that way. 

"Why—why don't I stay here w-while you think of a better plan?" Coherent sentences were hard to form when Legolas seemed bent on kissing every inch of her neck. Her will to stay in bed was slowly dissolving and the once clear head she had been managing to keep was being torn to shreds. Her head was being reduced to confetti. 

"I don't—_kiss—_think—_kiss_—so." For just a minute, speaking had been hard to accomplish in between the kisses he gave to her. Legolas took pleasure in the fact he was making Lizzy uncomfortable, nervous even. It was much better than her normal state. He enjoyed seeing her fidget under his overabundance of kisses. He enjoyed this so greatly in fact that he went a bit further to get her from bed. Legolas slipped a hand underneath the tunic Lizzy had borrowed from him. His hand crawled over warm skin, savoring the feel despite the fact both he and Lizzy had some place to be.

"This thing that—that you're doing, it w-won't work."

Legolas feigned confusion. "What am I doing?" He pulled away a bit, only to move messy strands of her hair behind her ear with his free hand so that he could place a kiss on her temple. 

"You're resorting to what all—" A break interrupted Lizzy's speech. She felt the hand underneath her shirt creep up higher and his other hand moved to the small of her back, caressing small circles into the skin. It didn't make her uncomfortable, not in the least, but the feeling of being touched in such a way that portrayed love was still foreign to her. Even after months of getting accustomed to touches beyond flirtatious, kisses much more than chaste, and things that would make just about anyone blush, it still felt unusual to her. 

Lizzy hadn't voiced how she felt of course and she never felt the need to. Legolas never pushed her beyond what she didn't want, never went further than what was comfortable for her at the time. Despite what she believed in the beginning, he made her happy. And happiness was something that normally came few and far between for her. Gathering strength against endearing touches, Elizabeth said, "You're resorting to what a-all people like you do when they want something."

Legolas stroked his thumb across her navel. "People like you? I do not understand," he spoke softly against her ear.

"You know," Lizzy rolled her eyes and continued to try and ignore Legolas' touch. "Good looking people. They resort to their looks a-and stuff to get what they want." She repressed the shiver that threatened to run down her body. She could resist him…she hoped.

Legolas paused in his actions to look in Lizzy's eyes. Her half reclined position stiffened under his gaze. "Does that mean you believe me to be handsome?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes once more. "No, it means that you can keep doing this but it won't make me leave this bed." To make a point, Lizzy fell back into the pillows and faced away from Legolas, all contact between then broken.

Legolas looked down at Lizzy's unperturbed figure, a defeated expression on his face. He sighed and tried hard to fight against dissatisfaction. Lizzy was mulish a lot of the time, now was nothing different. But Legolas was never to be thwarted. He stifled a grin and kissed Lizzy tenderly on the cheek.

"Alright then melamin. I've tried this the pleasant way. Remember, you are the cause for the alternative."

"The alternative won't work either," Lizzy yawned.

"I am not so sure of that." Legolas could not help but frown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli mumbled curses under his breath as he strode down the familiar corridor. He was dressed in his best attire; clothing he saved for the occasional dwarven events and the like. Gimli was beyond uncomfortable. Words did not and could not describe the discomfort he felt as he wore his formal garb. The collar of his shirt was quite restricting and the waist of his trousers pinched into his stomach. On top of it all, his friend the elf was late for preparations to his own so called wedding.

Gimli was no happy dwarf.

As everyone—everyone being Elrendor and Renomere— was agreeing on giving Legolas more time to join them, Gimli took it upon himself to go hunt down the prince and if necessary drag him by force to their meeting point. There was no way that he was staying in formal attire longer than necessary. He believed that this lass _was _worth it, but he was not 'marrying' her. Gimli believed in the plan that had been concocted by Legolas' concerned friends, it just did not entail how long he had to stay in the clothing he detested so much. If things did not move along he would be attending this whole event in naught but his undergarments. 

The dwarf was sure that Lizzy would more than understand. Over the months, Gimli had learned that Lizzy was fiery and had a sense of humor that reminded him of his people. The small tales that had been told to him about how Lizzy and Legolas ostracized each other from the very beginning tickled his gut. He burned those stories into his head so to recall them whenever they might be needed. This lass had to be right for his elven friend.

Take for instance Gimli's own friendship with the elf. Legolas and he both harbored unkind feelings for each other from the start, but in the end had managed to become friends despite years of a prolonged feud. If Legolas hated Lizzy at first sight—or when she first opened her mouth as he put it— then it all had to lead to something greater. Legolas seemed to have the tendency to end up with those he disliked.

What Gimli just could not figure out was why Thranduil did not see Lizzy fit to be queen. Had she been in his land and a dwarf by nature, she would be hailed the queen with the kind of material she was made of. Of course, he still did not know Lizzy's whole story and maybe the answer lied within it. Whatever it may be, he hoped this plan would make Thranduil see the light. 

Gimli came upon the double doors of Legolas' room and knocked. "The elf best be in there or I'll ring his neck," Gimli muttered roughly as he pulled on his collar. He wanted a damn good excuse also to why he was left waiting for far longer than he should have been. A second passed, then another and no answer came fourth. Gimli raised his hand to knock again, but paused when he heard a high-pitched scream. Quickly, the dwarf rushed through the doors, wishing he had his axe with him.

The sight before him made him stop from going further.

Legolas was in the middle of pulling Lizzy by her ankles from the bed when Gimli decided to make an entrance. Lizzy was clinging to the bedpost with her hands, both surprised and a tad bit angered. A fuming look was plastered to her face. She couldn't seem to believe he actually had the audacity to try and pull her from the bed. Wait, she did believe he had it in him to do so, he was Legolas after all and first and foremost he was irritating. 

Legolas spared Gimli a glance. He knew that they were testing the remaining time that was to be had, but nothing could be done without Lizzy and currently she was giving him a real time. 

"Elf! Have you any idea what time it is!" Gimli strolled into the room and put on his fiercest stern face. 

"I know," Legolas shot back. He yanked Lizzy more firmly. He was rapidly growing tired of her behavior. "Will you conduct yourself not as a child but as an adult!"

"You're calling me childish?" Lizzy kicked her legs in an effort to free herself, but Legolas' grip on her was strong. Huffing she said, "I'm childish but who's the one dragging who out of bed?"

"It is _**whom**_ and if you do not control yourself and exhibit some discipline you will ruin everything."

"Don't correct my grammar, elf boy and I'm not going to ruin anything if you let me go!"

If I let you go," Legolas spoke heatedly. "You will only climb right back into your former position."

Gimli crossed his arms. The dwarf was showing much patience and thought it was particularly kind of himself. As much as he liked the two of them, he grew tired of hearing about their plight in the months he had been there. Temper rising to its boiling point, Gimli stepped beside Legolas.

"Reign in your bride to be elf or I will! This collar is botherin' me something horrible." For emphasis, Gimli tugged it almost dramatically away from his neck.

Hearing Gimli talk about her like she was nothing but cattle on some farm picked at Lizzy's already irked nerves. She let go of the bedpost she'd been clinging to and her top half hit the floor hard. The sudden pain her head felt didn't even rival the anger she was feeling. She had been trying to calm her hot headedness down for a while, but some things just goaded that slow burning fire of hers. 

The thud that sounded through the room as Lizzy fell was inevitable, unavoidable and the pain she had was expected. It radiated through he forehead, trying to coax a headache from her, but Lizzy was too preoccupied with feeling angered to gage the pain in her head. The anger was rivaling the growing throb in her head. Quickly, Legolas dropped her ankles and stopped to help her up. With the look on Lizzy's face there was no doubt in Legolas' mind that she was fine. Nonetheless, he had to ask because with Lizzy one could never be too cautious.

"Are you alright?" Legolas took grip on her arm and warily picked her up from the floor. Lizzy did not answer; instead she took to glaring daggers at Gimli. Legolas ignored this and the possible occurrence that an onslaught of swears might be thrown at Gimli for his quite rude words. He pushed Lizzy's hair away from her forehead to inspect any damages. A nice sized goose egg was beginning to develop just above her right eye and was tinting a deep-ish purple.

Cautiously, Legolas touched a finger to the spot. 

"Reign me in?" Lizzy barely felt Legolas' touch on her forehead. She stared down menacingly into Gimli's eyes as if willing him to take back what he'd said. Lizzy liked Gimli. Couldn't get enough of the little dude. He was the only one who found her jokes funny and he wasn't timid about a lot of what she found to be normal, like most of the elves she knew. But today was the wrong day for little snarky comments from mythical beings. 

"Do you really want to go there, Gimli," snapped Lizzy.

Gimli stood his ground. He had battled countless orcs, fought foul beasts, and dealt with many unforeseen circumstances, he was _not _about to be intimidated by a lass with an anger problem. The fact that he was fond of her was beside the point. His clothing was testing his nerves! That was the point.

"Aye, I do," Gimli proclaimed with a step up. 

"Excuse me, but nobody is going to _reign me _in. I'm the freakin' boss of me. Nobody tells me—"

"Well someone very well needs to! Look at ya, yer ruin yer own—"

"I haven't ruined anything," Lizzy yelled back. Her voice was steadily rising.

Legolas drowned out the verbal war between his friend and his love to examine the lump on Lizzy's head more thoroughly. "Ellesa will surely murder me for this," he grimaced under his breath. 

Lately Ellesa had been on edge with everything going on. Planning things and scheming this way and that had not been easy for her. Now that Lizzy had gone and gotten herself banged up, it would only add to her ever-heightened anxiety. Ellesa surely would feel the need to hide Lizzy's injury in any way she could. She would believe that a woman should have no blemishes, not on her wedding day—real or not—and Legolas was sure of that.

Lizzy getting herself injured was something not needed, not today. Before this could become an issue, Legolas was going to have to see Lizzy to the healing ward. The swelling had to be stopped before it resembled a small sized melon. Legolas' expression changed from one of concern to one of that mirrored annoyance. The bickering between Gimli and Lizzy hastily became more than background noise.

"Maybe you should try minding your own business." Lizzy pointed a finger at Gimli.

"Mind my own business?" Gimli could not help but scoff. "Have you noticed that all of your friends have taken to making your business there's also? Me included." He added the last part hesitantly but it was heated nonetheless. 

"You know what—" Lizzy's words were cut into by Legolas.

Just below a roar he yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The arguing stopped immediately. Legolas took a breath and look between the two. A tinge of disappointment surged through him due to the fact that two people he cared for would argue over a lot of nothing. Pushing down current feelings, Legolas looked between the two.

"I can not believe you two. Arguing as if you were children." 

Lizzy couldn't help but look away. The slightest bit of embarrassment had caught up to her. 

"Now Gimli is right. We need to get going."

At the elf's proclamation of him being right, Gimli nodded, a smug look rested on his face. Lizzy caught the expression and sneered. 

Legolas ignored Lizzy and spoke on. "Gimli, I will be with you momentarily. I must first accompany Elizabeth to the healing ward."

"What?" Lizzy's confusion was real. "Why?"

Legolas looked at her almost unbelievingly. He assumed that her temper had taken up much of her attention so that she did not notice her small but unattractive injury. Shaking his head, he could not believe that this was whom his heart had chosen. He took her hand in his. "Your temper blinds you."

Lizzy screwed her eyebrows together trying to work out what he was talking about. With the movement of her forehead she felt it then. The knot on her head began to throb. Arguing with Gimli, she had forgotten about her fall momentarily. Lizzy lifted her free hand to the lump and touched at it lightly.

"I will see you soon, Gimli," Legolas said as he pulled along Lizzy from the room.

"Hold on, can't we just slap a bandage over it," Lizzy asked. She tried to stop her legs from going further. Lizzy really did not feel like being poked and prodded. 

"No, we can not. I wish for this," he motioned towards her head with their clasped hands. "To be looked after before the swelling increases." Legolas continued to effortlessly pull her along.

Lizzy huffed, "Can I at least put some pants on?"

"We haven't the time."

Gimli followed the two out the room muttering under his breath about how utterly ridiculous the two were. He watched Lizzy protest all the way down the corridor and down a few flights of stairs, all the while tugging on the collar of his tunic. The sooner this was over the better Gimli would feel. He and Legolas had spoken of possible travel should he be able to impede his impending crowning. Gimli was doubtful but he still held out hope. The elf was his comrade who harbored a lot of responsibility. 

All Gimli could think about at times when he had to watch Legolas go about royal matters was that he was glad he was not in the same boat as his friend.

Lizzy struggled against acknowledging the pain in her head. She found it was in her best interest to let herself be pulled along after a minute or two of walking and listening to Legolas' comments on how lucky she was that her skull had not cracked open. Lizzy hoped that all of this was well worth the effort, because she didn't want her head injury to be for nothing.

Legolas' low toned mutterings about how much Lizzy could worry him at times and how humans seemed to be much more susceptible to damage was beginning to irk her. She opened her mouth to voice just that when a rushed appearing Ellesa emerged from a door before them. The elven maid seemed flustered and a tad worried. For a second she leaned against a door all too familiar to Legolas, before she straightened and started for the same direction they had been headed in.

"Ellesa?" Legolas dropped Lizzy's hand as they all came to a stop.

Flabbergasted, Ellesa spun around. She smoothed her facial features so that she revealed nothing. A cause of alarm was something that wasn't wanted by all. Unease bubbled up within Legolas, breaking the boundaries he had carefully set in place for today. When he saw Ellesa coming from his father's study, he frowned thinking, no _knowing_ that something had gone wrong.

"Did something happen, Ellesa? Did my father find out?" Legolas made sure to keep his voice well below a whisper. It was so low in fact neither Gimli nor Lizzy could make out the question he posed.

Ellesa took steps forward so that she was standing in front of Legolas. "No, no. Of course nothing is wrong. I was only ensuring that everything is going right, in fact. Your father knows…nothing. This evening he will be taking a stroll in the east wing. Everything is set."

Ellesa was almost breathless as she spoke. Legolas eyed her looking for any anomalies in her behavior. All that was needed was any small sign that something was not right so that he could call the whole plan off. Ellesa appeared herself with nothing from the ordinary showing. Still, there was something there that Legolas felt he just could not put his finger on. It was simply something that just did not sit right.

Ellesa's eyes roved from Legolas to survey the present company. Gimli stood with a small look of confusion marring his features. The dwarf looked much more clean cut than what was usual for him. It astounded her. The only reason, Ellesa suspected, of Gimli being nicely groomed was because of the plan. There was no other reason to account for the neatly trimmed beard and shiny boots.

The plan.

Hastily, Ellesa's eyes found Lizzy's almost borderline disastrous state. She was not astounded in the least to see that Lizzy was barely dressed, her hair a mess and had a discolored bump on her forehead. Oh no, anything to make her job all the more stressful. She withheld a sigh that desperately wanted to escape and trotted over to Lizzy. 

"What in Valar's name happened to you?" Ellesa gently took hold of Lizzy's head between her hands and tilted her head up so that she could look over the expanding lump. Ellesa tsked and let go after a few seconds. 

"How, might I ask, did you let her get in such a state?" Ellesa turned to Legolas. A disapproving look crossed her effortlessly. Ellesa had a well-trained nose for things like danger, none sense and the like. Because of that, Legolas stood not a chance against the incredibly intuitive maid.

The elf-prince did not stutter, did not pause nor was flustered despite the fact he knew Ellesa. The fact of the matter was it was partially his fault. It was not his fault entirely because he had not forced Lizzy at all into letting go of the bedpost, but he shared the blame for placing her in such a situation. He would take his tongue lashing from Ellesa, as he deserved. Ellesa glared at him and instead of spewing out words of how much longer the whole process of getting Lizzy ready was going to take due to the spectacular lump growing from her forehead, instead she shook her head at him and went forth to grab Lizzy's hand.

Legolas watched as Ellesa jerked Lizzy along in a huff. Lizzy turned her head to look back at him. He made out the silent words she mouthed with a glare.

'_Your fault.'_

Legolas could not help but smirk. It was all because she hated the process in which it took to ready. The plan had nothing at all to do with how Lizzy was feeling. Inside he knew that she was ecstatic to pull a one over on his father. It was in her nature.

"Get a move on it, elf," Gimli grunted. He was hardly paying attention to Ellesa and Lizzy as they moved down the hall. The dwarf swept passed Legolas in a grumpy huff. Legolas' smirk grew and he followed after his friend in the direction in which he hoped was achievement. 

----------------------------

Ellesa moved along Lizzy to the designated room Lizzy had been given when first arriving in Middle Earth. There was a protesting look that the young woman had taken to displaying. The fact that she was completely unhappy about being dragged off for hours of beauty did not go unnoticed by Ellesa. Usually Ellesa would adopt an assuring attitude towards Lizzy when it came to matters such as this, even feel a bit of sympathy, but not this time. This time Ellesa felt both guilty and overwhelmed.

"Listen to my reason."

Lizzy sighed. How many times did she have to listen to Ellesa's reason? Even though most of the time her reason proved right, it still was no fun to listen to. When Lizzy came to Middle Earth it was strictly for relaxation, a little fun, and forgetting about the troubles coupled with her first life. Ellesa was forever trying to give her a good reason for doing things that she either hated doing or not doing things she thought was immensely fun. 

"Must I?"

Ellesa scowled at Lizzy's sarcastic yet bored tone. There was many responsibilities coursing through her head, reminding her of what had to be done, what awaited her and she had not the time to face Lizzy's smart tongue. Ellesa followed behind Lizzy drilling a fierce look into her friend who was slowly beginning to rile her nerves. She entered the room deciding to ignore anymore snarky comments that came from Lizzy.

"The more…pleasant and cooperative you are during this, the easier everything will be."

What Ellesa said fell on deaf ears. As they entered the room, Lizzy felt her feet come to a stop where her bed was located and her eyes lock on a garment that lay ever so neat and innocent on top of the sheets. Staring, for the moment, was all that Lizzy could manage to do. Arguments, irritation, and anything else Lizzy had thought the day would bring slipped away from her. She looked to be in absolute awe.

Ellesa stepped beside her friend, a smile growing on her face. Any lectures she was about to give to Lizzy went forgotten as she admired the look on Lizzy's face. It was this moment that made up for the fact that there was a lot of work ahead of her. The dress that had seemingly worked some kind of magic on Lizzy kept her captivated and rooted to the spot in silence. Ellesa gave her a small nudge, the smile still gracing her face.

"Well, is it to your liking?"

Lizzy felt her mouth open and close. For a second she felt like a fish before she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I thought you were going to let me pick the dress?"

Ellesa had to laugh at that preposterous question. Allowing Lizzy to pick out any kind of garment for such a studious occasion would be setting everything up for disaster. Lizzy tore her eyes away from the dress to give her a surprised look. "Why are you laughing?"

"I said nothing of the sort," Ellesa breathed out after she had recovered from laughing. 

"Sure you did," Lizzy sang crossing her arms. "You were bombarding me with stuff about silverware while I was trying to eat—I remember quite clearly 'cause I was starved—and then you said something about letting pick a dress later on." Lizzy felt quite satisfied that she remembered that far back.

Ellesa shook her head as if the action discredited everything Lizzy had just spoken. "What I said that day was that I felt empathy for whomever had to pick up after the mess you were making. You eat horridly." 

Lizzy scowled and turned her attention back towards the dress she was to wear. "I don't think I c-could wear that."

"Why?" Surprise laced Ellesa's tone. She had made sure that the gown coincided well with the type of figure Lizzy had. Perfect care had been taken to acquire the right color. The style of the dress had suffered her intensely thorough inspection. For Lizzy to tell her she had doubts about wearing it put further stress onto Ellesa.

Lizzy shrugged. "Well…because…." Honestly there was no real reason to why she couldn't wear the dress. It was all fake anyway, she kept telling herself that.

"Because, because, because. You disgorge more ineffective excuses than anyone I know." Ellesa passed Lizzy and carefully picked up the dress. She viewed it in all its awe. It was celadon, the lightest shade of green found in Mirkwood. The sleeves were cut from the shoulders so as to leave the wearer exposed. The sleeves themselves billowed down ever so gracefully. The bodice appeared as if it were wrapped in ribbons and blended well into the lengthy skirt.

There was no excuse that would smuggle Lizzy from this dress. Ellesa smiled to herself. Lizzy noticed the serene smugness that Ellesa was displaying and did not feel comfortable with it. 

Ellesa turned to Lizzy. "Sit."

Lizzy blinked, her worry budding up in the pit of her stomach.

A polite knock sounded through the room and Lizzy swiftly turned towards the door.

"Do not worry, it is only those who have come to aid me in getting you ready. They only believe you to be spending a special afternoon with the prince." Ellesa had reassured Lizzy that the plan had been revealed to no one, but she could tell that Lizzy felt no better about the situation she was put in. Ellesa called for those waiting outside to enter.

Two women with various items floated into the room, almost distracting Lizzy from what she pictured as torture happening to her. It was only mere seconds later that she was being pushed into a chair and surrounded by elven maidens.

Her nightmare had begun.

----------------------------

Cynicism was something that hung in the air and it was as unavoidable as the need to breathe in air or the dependency of the sun. It went unspoken between the four of them that anything that could go wrong stood before them, possibly waiting, looming. No one wanted to touch on how many snags the plan had, for too much preparation had gone into the only solution they thought to have. Elrendor stood in a corner of the room that had long been deserted in the vast palace, with his arms folded. He watched Renomere prattle on about how this plan had gone above and beyond all his others. 

The dwarf poked fun of Legolas' formal attire as a way to keep himself occupied. It seemed that they were all getting caught up in any trivial thing as not to focus on what could go wrong. Elrendor wished he could do the same but the whole thing made him uneasy. They were deceiving the king of Mirkwood! It didn't sit well with him. 

Everyone else seemed not to have a problem with it. Elrendor simply could not believe that of all people, it was Ellesa who had an enormous hand in all of the planning that went along with this plot. She had always been one of the most levelheaded people he knew. Elrendor did not wish for anyone to get him wrong, he understood all too clearly his friends' plight. He felt entirely sorry for them, but he just thought that there had to be another way that did not include undermining the king. 

How Elrendor felt did not go unnoticed. As Legolas readied himself for his falsified wedding, he could not help but notice Elrendor's reclusive demeanor. He shared many of the same concerns that Elrendor had, but he could not afford to look at the negative, not when it integrated his and Lizzy's relationship. Readily he admitted that tricking his father was not the best of ideas but at this point he had run out of options. It was either go along with the plan or ignore his father and continue what he had with Lizzy without a blessing. 

The realization that tricking his father would surely not bring forth a blessing was blatantly there, stuck in the front of his mind. What he was hoping for was that the idea of being binded to Lizzy would force Thranduil to accept the idea or at the very least review it. It was only a matter of days before his father would be leaving and handing over the reigns of what remained of Mirkwood's kingdom to him. If he could not be trusted to choose whom he wanted to spend the rest of his eternal life with, then he really did not think his father could truly trust him. Wanting to overlook certain things, he looked down at Gimli.

The dwarf was still snickering at him. Legolas rolled his eyes, a habit he had taken by accident from Lizzy as of late. 

"Gimli, please do not start this again," Legolas sighed. He turned to observe his image in the mirror that had been provided in the surreptitious room. The amount of secrecy that had gone into everything was enough to make him laugh. For all of their efforts things had better gone along smoothly, without any snags. 

"Start with what exactly?" Gimli could not help poking fun with the elf. Small comments about being tied to a ball and chain sprouted from his mouth, and he could not help the remarks that sprouted fourth about the elf's wedding attire. It was such fun that he could not resist.

"Must I keep reminding you that this is not at all a real wedding?" 

"Legolas, relax. Your dwarf friend only enjoys making a mockery of you." Renomere leered. He quite enjoyed the dwarf and his sense of humor despite what he first initially thought. 

Gimli grunted. "It is not too hard. You look every bit the title you try so hard to escape from. And—_I must add—_if ya say this is only a mock wedding why are ya taking yer appearance so acutely?" Thinking he had caught Legolas in a brilliant point, Gimli lifted his thick eyebrows. 

Renomere 'ooooh-ed' while Elrendor tried to contain his snort but failed badly. 

Legolas was not put off by Gimli. He pulled his hair free from the collar of his sharp tunic. Deadpan he said, "For this to work everything must be—" He wanted to say perfect but it wasn't the right word, not when it all had to be much more than that if he wished for his father to believe it was real.

"Everything must exceed the very definition of perfection." Legolas huffed out. He took one final look at himself before turning to face his friend. 

Renomere felt it appropriate to laugh at Legolas' seriousness. His smile quickly dropped when he found that no one else in the room had joined in with his laughter. It seemed that the seriousness being emitted from Legolas seeped throughout the room and lingered like a dark cloud during a bulky aggressive storm. It prevented anyone from sharing in the lightheartedness felt by Renomere.

"Really Renomere," Elrendor scoffed emerging from his corner. Shaking his head, he walked from the room, Gimli behind him. 

"What!" Renomere followed after. He saw nothing wrong with his actions. He quickly perused Elrendor to better understand what he had done wrong, leaving Legolas by himself. 

The elf prince felt a trace amount of nervousness seep into his system. It was unnecessary of course. He kept telling himself he had done things in his life that paled in comparison to what he and his friends were attempting to pull off. It was because of Lizzy did he feel such apprehension. He did not wish to hurt her in any way and he feared that this could do just that. 

Legolas closed the door behind himself, sending a prayer to the Valar that everything would end up fine.

--------------------------------

"Stress I can not on how simple this ceremony will be. There is nothing that should cause you to be nervous."

Ellesa was stroking Lizzy's dark hair, organizing certain strands to preserve her pristine hairstyle, when she felt a tremor run down Lizzy's still form. It was at once that she felt the need to stress how simple everything would be. Lizzy shifted her eyes away from her reflection to confer Ellesa an 'are you kidding me' look. She seemed to be giving a lot of those as of late. Ellesa had been speaking almost non-stop about how the Valar was most certainly smiling down on them this day and how nothing ill would come to pass because their love was meant to be. 

Catching the look she more than expected from Lizzy she deflated. "You know what I speak of."

Lizzy sighed, took her eyes off of Ellesa, and began biting her nails. It seemed to Lizzy that Ellesa was making a great deal out of everything. She had never seen an elf so flustered and so nervous. In turn it made her uneasy about the whole thing. As far as she knew no one else seemed as edgy as Ellesa about the plan. 

Ellesa was constantly fretting over one thing or another, while Elrendor tried his hand at convincing everyone that it was not the way to prove anything. Gimli and Renomere seemed to find the humorous side to the whole thing and Legolas; Legolas had tried finding other ways to get his father to see reason all while trying to make Lizzy happy. It would have been helpful if one of them were with her, because currently she was only feeding off of Ellesa's emotions and they were making her uncomfortable about the entire thing. Ellesa moved Lizzy's hand away from her mouth in worry that somehow her biting her nails would ruin all that her and others had worked on. The action should have brought forth a glare from Lizzy; biting her nails had always seemed like a soothing mechanism, but Ellesa got no response of any sort.

Deciding on counting whatever blessing in whatever form came to her. Ellesa continued her nitpicking ways on Lizzy's hair.

"Really, the ceremony is simple. The appointed high witness will simply oversee the exchanging of the rings and bless the union with a special prayer for only such occasions. You will not have to say anything should you chose."

Ellesa looked at Lizzy. Getting no response from her was unsettling. It was unsettling because Lizzy never failed in having an abundance of something to say. This quiet stone-faced Lizzy was not the Lizzy she had become acquainted with. Ellesa took to studying Lizzy for any emotions that might come sweeping across her face. 

She heard Ellesa. She had heard Ellesa the first ten times she had talked about the ceremony. Lizzy was starting to believe that maybe rebellion had never been in Ellesa's cards. Maybe all the talking and worrying Ellesa was doing was because she was afraid. Either that or the elf maiden had something to hide.

Lizzy didn't believe that deduction and wouldn't if the world had been handed to her on a silver platter. Ellesa reeked of loyalty to her friends and she probably couldn't have even dreamed betrayal if she tried. Lizzy continued to stare at her reflection in her vanity. The knowing time was drawing closer, so close in fact that it stared her down, yet a looming question still ticked at her nerves.

"I don't even know why."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know why he even…loves me." The last part came out of her mouth in a whisper. She'd always had trouble saying the l-word. 

Ellesa smirked. That was what was bothering her? The silliness in such a question evolved the smile Ellesa had. "Of course you know why." She dismissed Lizzy's question with a flick of her hand. She captured Lizzy's hand and pulled her away from the vanity. The time had come. 

"You know perfectly clearly absolutely well why. It is only that you may not _understand _why."

-----------------------------

The room that Ellesa had designated the room in which they would carry out their wedding plans was in a wing of the palace that went rarely used. It was decorated exquisitely with pure white candles ranging in various sizes. They were scattered everywhere around the room. Their light danced and bounced off the walls building a serene mood. Intricately designed ribbons of white, crème, and green framed the ceiling of the room. In some places it hung loose, cascading in curls of elegance. 

Legolas knew this room faintly and it had always been used to store old or broken battle equipment that either needed to be tossed or repaired. It was a room that was less than up to par, especially for a wedding as unreal as it maybe. Ellesa had done a number on it. The floors shined with to reveal its hidden brilliance, the old warrior's armor and weaponry was absent and the windows had been cleaned to perfection. In the middle of the room was a small but quaint table draped in a white tablecloth.

Food decorated this table. All of Legolas and Lizzy's favorites were spread out and in the heart of it all was a cake petite in size but charming in design. Upon seeing it all, Legolas had thought that should everything been real this would have been perfect. His father would have made a big production out of him being married. It would have turned into an event that entire kingdom would have been invited to. This was what a wedding was supposed to truly be, small and only with those who were close.

"Ellesa's really outdone herself," Renomere whispered. He felt compelled to speak in an undertone due to the room's atmosphere. 

It seemed that Gimli did not share in the sentiment. In his normal voice— tenor unaltered— he said, "Can't tell that this is supposed to be a sham at all."

"Keep your voice down, dwarf!" Elrendor was not entirely behind the whole plan but he did not want to see disappointment with his friends because of careless mistakes.

Gimli would have had a smart comeback for the elf but he ignored him to gage Legolas' reaction to the room. The elf prince said nothing. The fact that Legolas had nothing to say delighted the dwarf. Gimli elbowed him in the leg, eliciting a small look of unpleasantness from the elf. Once he saw Legolas look down at him he could not help what sprouted from his mouth. 

"Nervous are we? Scared even?"

Legolas truly had no truthful answer for the dwarf. He had spent countless hours convincing himself that any emotions such as the ones Gimli had said did not exist within him. Of course it was not true. Such emotions were welled up inside him, only they had been dormant for so long. Now they seemed to be emerging from him in waves.

"Of course not." It was all the he could manage to say for the moment. 

They all had been over the plan more than a dozen times. Everything that was to be known had been studied to a perfect t. Every possible fork in the road had been gone over and anything that could go wrong had been taken into account. With all the preparation that had gone into everything, nothing had prepared him for the very moment Lizzy walked through the doors. He could not help it when his breath had abandoned him and the room and everything in it seemed so unimportant.

Lizzy entered the room behind Ellesa. The hardness of her character seemed to have melted away as she entered into their presence. Legolas' eyes roamed over her figure taking in her subtle green dress. It reminded him of the light spring days he spent in his youth. Her hair fell around her shoulders and was shorter than it had been before. 

Informingly, she had gotten a haircut at the request of her guardian. Tiny flowers mingled with the curls around her head and her skin seemed to have a golden hue to it. It was the most passive looking he'd ever seen her except when she was slumbering. In that moment he desperately wished that none of it were an act. He wished that this was real and that he would soon be marrying the young woman before him.

Lizzy didn't speak to Legolas, she couldn't because when she saw him her heart thundered rapidly in her chest. His figure she admitted to herself was handsome. He stood tall in his high collared white tunic and trousers that coordinated with her dress quite well. He appeared ever much the image of a prince. Lizzy thought of what Ellesa said about her not understanding and thought that that was the very case with her right now. She chose to not understand and not want to currently, it would all just screw with her head. There was always a later.

Her first words upon entering were not to her 'husband to be' but to Gimli. "Don't even say _anything_," she said pointing a finger in the snickering dwarf's direction. Apparently, seeing Lizzy in a dress was humorous to Gimli. The truth of the matter was that the entire situation was humorous to Gimli. 

"I had not planned on saying a thing. I had not even dreamed of saying how I thought that a lass like you would not be able to walk a straight line in a wedding dress, let alone wear one." 

Renomere busted out in laughter. Even Elrendor had a smile on his face. Was she that much of a lost cause was what Lizzy pondered heatedly. Ellesa did not find anything amusing. She scowled at those who even dared to smile at the statement Gimli had made. She seemed to be in full mother hen mode in Lizzy's opinion. It made Lizzy think of the other things Ellesa had told to her about pertaining elven weddings. 

They were much simpler than the ones she knew about. Elven weddings involved being engaged for a year or more and when you were finally ready and sure you wanted to tie the knot, a dinner was held by the parents of both the bride and groom. The mother of the bride presented a gift to her daughter's new husband and the father of the groom presented a gift to his son's bride. There was a blessing and an exchanging of rings and that was it. Ellesa only said a big fuss was made if you were in the shoes of Legolas, who being the prince of Mirkwood meant that not only was he picking a life partner but the queen of Mirkwood. 

It was why this plan was so consequential. 

Lizzy ambled up to Legolas, a slow smile crossing her face. "Well, don't we look spiffy."

"We do." Legolas could not contain the smile that he produced. 

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Of course without me there'd be no spiffy-ness." 

"I did not take you to be the type who thought in delusions." The elf prince quickly pecked Lizzy on the lips so not to entice a smart remark from her. 

"He should be here by now." Elrendor was speaking to Ellesa. He saw the nervousness rolling off of her in heaps. Elrendor placed a hand on Ellesa's shoulders in a kind attempt to pass along some peace. "Do you know why he's late?" 

Elrendor was referring to the high witness who was supposed to repeat the sacred blessing over Legolas and Lizzy. Of course who ever was to perform the task had been informed of their plans. How Ellesa had managed to convince anyone to do this went beyond Elrendor's understanding and he never questioned it. 

Ellesa had a certain charm to her that made giving her a no close to impossible. Knowing this, Elrendor took into account her haggard look and saw that things had not been as easy as summoning up her charm for a few days. Ellesa was only just about to tell them all what was going on when the high witness came in…only it was not the high witness all of them were expecting. The room went silent at the unexpected person joined them. Legolas turned his head to Ellesa for an explanation, one that he was seeking quickly.

"Whose this bloke," Lizzy asked adopting a English accent. Apparently, she did not seem as concerned as everyone else. She eyed the elf who was to be their high witness and noticed that he looked a bit older than all the other elves she'd seen about the palace, but still young appearing. 

"Ellesa," Legolas said questioningly. He left Lizzy's side to take up place next to Elrendor. 

Ellesa glanced around the room at all the questioningly looks she was receiving. She wondered whether or not she was doing the right thing. 

"He could not make it. It was a last minute decision that had to be made and I did not want to burden any of you with it." Her voice carried a slight edge to it and after her simple explanation no one wanted to further question her. 

"I informed Lólindir here of our plans and he readily agreed."

Legolas was skeptical. Lólindir had been around before he was even a glint in his father's eye. Reluctant he was to trust Ellesa's judgment on this one, but there was no other choice. He looked back at Lizzy and seeing her at ease was enough to calm him. He _was_ experiencing a bit calm until another unlikely person entered into their small gathering. 

"Amrodel!" Lizzy walked ungracefully towards the guy responsible for patching her up when an arrow had found its way into her. Her smile was bright and Legolas noted it dully. He wanted to ask who invited him but thought better of it, that and the fact that Gimli had beat him to the punch was also what stopped him. 

"I did," Ellesa snapped, her patience running short. "If we even wish to make this appear real we need someone to be here who isn't in our—" she motioned towards everyone before her excluding Lólindir and Amrodel. "Immediate circle."

It was logical, very so much in fact that no one protested or found fault in the matter. Stillness had run through the room and Lizzy looked around at everyone. She was glad that Ellesa had thought to include Amrodel in everything; he was a cool enough dude, if not a bit of a nerd. All in all she deemed him okay in her book. The only reason Legolas was annoyed because he seemed to think that Amrodel had a bit of a crush on her. Every time he brought it up Lizzy dismissed it as paranoia brought on from the amount of blonde his head had. 

"So what, can we have cake now?"

The evening was looming on and time grew ever so close before someone would find out that something was happening in a wing of the palace that no one frequented. Time melted away from everyone save for Ellesa, she still seemed to hold out on nervousness. She seemed to have an endless supply of it. She hid it well though, amongst the jokes and laughter coming from everyone. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, wrapped up in the illusion that it was indeed a wedding.

Stories both funny and rude in nature were produced by Gimli. Renomere embarked in tossing what he said were raspberries Lizzy's way, but they were in fact mullenberries, a berry that resembled a raspberry. That had resulted in Lizzy shrieking in both horror and anger. A food fight had nearly started but was avoided when Legolas informed her of what they were. Lizzy had called Renomere an ass and had been permanently branded the name in her book. 

Minutes ticked by as if they were seconds and hours had passed by as if they were nothing but mere minutes. All the enjoyment of the night made it so that time was irrelevant. It wasn't before long that Ellesa found herself standing before them, nervousness a factor that grew. At her stance, everyone was quiet. Laughter and banter died away. 

"Alright," she breathed. "If I timed everything perfectly—"

"We haven't a doubt that you didn't," Renomere chimed in. 

"Then we should proceed with the ceremony."

"I still don't understand why you have to go on with the entire thing." Gimli huffed out his question as he tugged on his uncomfortable tunic. 

"So that it does not look staged," Elrendor answered for Ellesa. He fished something from the pocket of his tunic and passed it to Lizzy. 

"Good, you picked it up," said Ellesa.

"Of course," Elrendor sounded a bit surprised that she would think otherwise.

Lizzy accepted the small box already knowing what it was. She glanced at Amrodel who gave her a small smile. He was seated to her right. The high witness had watched them all in silence and Lizzy figured that was what he did. She didn't press the matter, as she didn't really care. It was all unreal anyway she kept telling herself all mantra like. 

Gimli unearthed a small box himself from his pocket, but it came not alone. Crumbs came along with it, as well as the smallest knife anyone had ever seen and a few pieces of string. He apologized gruffly before handing the box off to Legolas. Legolas took the box with a bit laughter. The high witness stood before them silently along with Ellesa. 

Lizzy suddenly felt small in her chair beside Legolas. She knew what came next. It was the exchanging of rings. Her mantra grew much stronger as everything once again fell silent and Legolas opened the box Gimli had given to him. She felt herself holding her breath, for this part was the only part she did not know about, what kind of ring was going to come from the box.

Legolas plucked forth a slender golden band. He knew that it was not real but he had the ring special made despite the fact. Even though the wedding was not a true one, he did not want the ring he was to slip onto her finger to be just as un-genuine. Convoluted designs had been engraved into it along with very small jewels crystal like in appearance. He held it before her at eye level.

He hadn't really thought about what he wanted to say to her until the moment happened upon him. Speaking from the heart would have sentenced him to ribbing from Lizzy even if it were their 'wedding day'. He did not care in the least. 

"Although all of this is not valid," he spoke looking beyond the ring and into the unnaturally grey eyes of Lizzy. "This ring I will consider a very real emblem of what I feel for you. Whatever happens with this—" By this he meant the entire issue dealing with his father. "I want you to be able to look at this ring and know that nothing can ever change how I feel about you."

No control Lizzy had over the warmth that spread on her neck and throughout her cheeks. She wanted to curse herself for becoming the perfect cliché. She could only thank the heavens that she was not born with the squealing trait that she saw girls do in the movies when the kind of romantic stuff she was now experiencing sprung up. As Legolas took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring onto her index finger, she felt her stomach dancing within its confines. Briefly, she wondered whether or not she was going to vomit, but the sensation passed once the ring was securely on her finger and Legolas' hand was away from hers. 

"I expect you not to loose it in one of your clumsy fumbles." And just like that the tension melted away from her.

Was it her turn already?

Sighing she looked at her own box—after ogling the ring she'd been given for many seconds—and lifted the top from it. It was the only thing Ellesa had _insisted_ she choose and had been adamant about. Lizzy took the task as seriously as she could, seeing as it was one of the very few she'd been given. What she had chosen she hoped that it was alright. The ring was larger than her own and gold as she found out when making a decision was custom for a traditional wedding. 

On the surface it appeared entirely plain which was how Lizzy wanted it. It was inside of the ring where she had something inscribed. She held it up to Legolas' perspective and smirked to the point where most of her teeth were showing. It was that imperfect smile that managed to capture Legolas every time. Looking away from her smile, he caught the two words engraved into the inside of the ring. Reading it and then looking at Lizzy he realized it fit her personality flawlessly.

_Mine. Forever._

Reading the ring, no _his_ ring's inscription he picked up the smartness in it laced with Lizzy's strange humor. No one other than her could have picked out something like this ring. In a very Lizzy like manor she snatched his hand towards her and put the ring on his finger all in a matter of seconds. 

"Do ya like it," instead of letting go of his hand she grasped on and rested her chin lightly on his smooth skin. The eagerness of a response radiated from her. 

Renomere tried his hardest to hold onto composure but it slipped and he laughed. 

Lizzy turned to him glaring. "Shut up you ass. This is hard enough as it is!"

Gimli roared with laughter while Amrodel looked on with slight horror. Ellesa glared at both Renomere and Lizzy and Elrendor elbowed Renomere for his interruption. 

"What is so hard about it," Legolas asked ignoring those around them. 

Lizzy turned back to Legolas. "Huh?"

"What is so hard about this?"

"Well what isn't? I'm practically sitting here spilling my guts—"

"What are you speaking of and must you be so vulgar?"

Ellesa shook her head at the situation. Only they could start up what looked to be the makings of an argument in the middle of their own supposed wedding. She cleared her throat quite loudly and gave each and every occupant in the room a pointed look. "I think now we should carry on with the blessing." As clearly as she had spoken, it took all the nerve she could muster in proposing the next step. It was drawing ever closer, so close in fact she felt it.

The high witness spoke up and with harmony coupled with eloquence he spoke the blessing of Eru Ilúvatar. The blessing made the silliness of the room leave almost instantly. As the high witness stood before Lizzy and Legolas, he could not contain the smile as someone caught his eye. Lólindir looked down at the couple as he spoke and saw what resided between them. 

Legolas gazed at Lizzy well aware of who had entered into the room. It was hard not to sense his father's heavy presence. This was apart of the plan and it was going as smoothly as it was supposed to. He chanced a quick glance at his father and found the fuming expression on his face. He was surprised at the fact that he was managing to stay quiet through the whole blessing. A settling feeling took up residence in him and he felt smug about the plan he had once had doubts about. 

Not one word Lizzy understood as Lólindir continued on in elvish. Some words she picked up here and there like 'shine' or 'bless' only because of the brief time Elrendor had tried to teach her elvish. She had more or less forced herself to look at Legolas because she had no idea what else to do. She thought she saw his gaze flick away from her for a brief second but before she could register it, he was looking at her again. Lólindir laid his hands on both of their shoulders and said his final words and for some odd reason Lizzy felt like a weight had been lifted from her.

Legolas stood up before her and looked beyond. Lizzy's turned to see what had caught his attention along with everyone else. The king of Mirkwood was staring at them none too pleased. He moved into the room with ease and discretion. He sent a quick look in Ellesa's vicinity and she quickly looked at the floor.

"Father—" 

"Say nothing Legolas," Thranduil said. His voice penetrated the room deeply. Everyone stood from their seats at his presence, Lizzy included. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lizzy muttered under her breath.

Legolas briefly touched her arm in a comforting manner before stepping before his father. 

The infuriated look melted from Thranduil's face and was replaced with a look that displayed joy. The king brought his hands together in a clap that seemed to confuse everyone. Ellesa kept her eyes on the floor.

"Congratulations on your union, though I am highly displeased that you decided against informing me of this." Thranduil had given up his look of mocked anger.

Legolas was pleased his father believed in the act but he was confused to his reaction. Legolas' confusion played on his face. "It was only an act to get you to see the truth." He gauged his father's demeanor in an attempt to sense what was truly going on with him, but he was coming up blank.

"An act it was not and now is the time you see the truth."

What his father was speaking of made no sense to him. Legolas' brow furrowed. Thranduil chuckled, the lightness spreading confusingly to everyone present, everyone except Ellesa. Lizzy was more than confused herself. She scratched her head as a funny feeling brimmed inside of her. Curiosity getting to her, she stepped next to Legolas and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

Thranduil looked passed them to Ellesa. "Maybe the lady Ellesa should explain." It was an unspoken request that made Ellesa look up shyly. She looked between her two friends and took a deep breath. This was the moment that she had feared but the king had given her his assurance and seeing as it was the king of Mirkwood she couldn't doubt his judgment. 

Taking up a now or never attitude she stepped between the two people who had placed trust in her. "The wedding was not as much of an act as it was real."

Lizzy felt her dinner battling to come up but her mouth was quicker than the sensation that bubbled in her. "What are you saying?" She knew what Ellesa was saying perfectly, she just couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. 

"What I am trying to say—" 

"She is saying that the wedding was real. We are married," Legolas interjected.

"You kept that from us," Renomere asked. He was stunned that Ellesa had the courage to do such a thing.

"Ha! Serves you right elf fer tryin' to cross yer father. Instead you ended up double crossed."

Lizzy stared daggers at Gimli for that one. Her breath coming to her quickly so quickly she thought she might end up sprawled on the floor. She hated that Gimli could find just about everything amusing. 

"That is correct. I grew tired of fighting you on the issue son and I had much help on figuring out that I grow…somewhat cantankerous in my old age. It was because of my liking to Lizzy that I decided to dote on the idea for a few days. Take long it did not to see that you love Elizabeth. Truly that is."

The frown on Lizzy's face grew. It was a second nature response when someone used her full name. Thranduil ignored Lizzy and continued speaking.

"It was also the day that she was shot that played a part in my decision. The fact that she was willing to give her life for another is more than a superb trait for a queen. It showed a selflessness I have not seen within any of the suitors I had chosen for you."

Legolas was speechless. He felt warmth coming from Lizzy at his side and knew that she was feeling the same way. Reactions had to be put aside for later, because his father went back to the doors that he had taken to closing behind himself and opened them widely revealing a whole multitude of others who they all guessed were informed too. They filed into the room bringing fourth cheers for the elven prince who had found happiness in a petite human girl. They engulfed the newly wed couple like a tidal wave.

Hugs and congratulations were thrown upon them and Lizzy couldn't help but pack away her shock. The biggest hug of them all came from no one other than the king himself.

"I am sorry," he whispered into her ear. The sincere-ness of it brought forth tears to her eyes. She hugged him back tightly and looked around as he held her. She spotted all of her friends within the ever growing crowd and finally felt the feeling that accompanied having a family. Lizzy closed her eyes to keep the tears in. Too long she waited for this. 

"Thank you," she barely got out. "Thank you."

"Father." Legolas was happy to see that his father had accepted Lizzy. He never would have guessed that it would have gotten to this point. He watched his father let go of his now very real wife with a growing smile.

Thranduil returned his son's smile with one of his own. "Legolas."

"I should be mad with you for this." He practically had to shout over everyone who was sharing in the happiness, but he did not mind. Taking Lizzy's hand he pulled her next to him closely. "But I thinking the outcome overshadows everything."

"You should always think twice about trying to put one over on me Legolas." 

"You appointed Lólindir personally did you not, for this very reason?"

Legolas had figured out his father's plan quite quickly once everything had been brought to life. The reason the high witness they knew had backed down was because of his father. This way Thranduil could make it all real by his order. Thranduil did nothing but wink and left the two to themselves and the others who wished to give them congratulations. 

Grinning Lizzy reached up and kissed Legolas on the cheek. "I think I can handle being your wife." The word felt foreign on her tongue, but she'd get used to it…eventually. She settled for the fact that later she knew she would be freaking out, but she was living in the moment and right now the moment was as gold as her ring. 

"I am glad to hear that." Legolas pressed a kiss against her lips.

"There's a such thing as divorce here right?" Lizzy pulled away from him. She was only joking but the confusion and curiosity she spotted in Legolas face made her really think.

"Divorce?"

Lizzy frowned. She hadn't thought so.

-----------------------------------------

I apologize for the twenty pages you all had to read and any mistake you encountered among the way. It's like one in the morning and I'm super tired. And before you all hound me on how incorrect my adaptation of an elven wedding was I already know. I changed more than a few things to fit into the story. I just hope I haven't made a mess of it. I only hope this chapter was enjoyable. Everyone likes enjoyably long chapters right? Exiting stage left now. Or is it right? Oh forget it…review!

Extra Note: I found the inspiration for Lizzy's dress off a sight that specializes in elven wedding dresses. If you want to see what Lizzy's dress is based on, view my profile.


	44. Touching Base

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who stuck around and reviewed this story and even those who did not (I know who you are, lol)

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who stuck around and reviewed this story and even those who did not (I know who you are, lol). The reason this story reached the end was because of all the kind words that I have received. Enjoy this chapter. I had a ton of fun writing it actually.

Touching Base

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

- An adaptation of _Murphy's Law_

An eighteenth birthday was supposed to evoke feelings of adulthood; excitement from finally coming of age, a certain freedom was proverbially handed over. Eighteen was supposed to open doors that had been closed, it was supposed to be one bright milestone. One Elizabeth Montgomery, now wife to Legolas Thranduilion prince of Mirkwood, was finding eighteen to be anything but bright. Eighteen was playing turmoil on every sense she had. Nothing was letting up due to her newfound age.

For Lizzy eighteen only served as a reminder of how things could turn disastrous. Her plan, the plan that would hopefully grant her an escape from the clutches of her uncle, was no longer lurking in the back of her mind, it was staring her in the face. A thin line she was walking and the fact that she was being forced to place her trust in those whose daily activities were shady at best was more than unnerving. The fact that she could wind up getting herself killed over a ton of money screamed through her head, but never made it passed her lips. If it did she would have heard endless speeches from Legolas on how losing faith was never good and strength of mind had to be kept.

Lizzy heard it all before and wasn't interested in hearing him preach to her. The gloom of her birthday had not just affected her. As best as she tried to hide it, it projected from her like a bright beacon. It was with her when she walked the corridors, it was with her when she ate dinner and it was with her when she slept at night. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

As the newly appointed princess of the land now called Eryn Lasgalen, it wasn't good to carry around a negative air—not like she was— and Legolas had told her as much. More than ever eyes were on her, being ever critical, judgmental and unyielding. Not every elf was acceptant of having a young inexperienced human as their elven princess. There were few who still believed the title belonged to an elven maiden. That only served in crushing her spirits further.

Despite it all, her feelings and other's aside, life went on. What Legolas called a joyous event —her birthday— was celebrated, celebrated much more than she would've liked. Preparations for Thranduil's departure had been put on hold. She'd been taking what were lessons on how a princess should handle mannerisms and what were the specified responsibilities such a title beheld, when out of the blue those were paused also. For not one minute had she been fooled.

Humbled was Lizzy by the fact that everyone was willing to stop what they were doing just to celebrate her birthday, but she had told them that it wasn't necessary. There were more important things than a birthday and she couldn't seem to stress that point, her point enough. Her words fell on deaf ears. No one would even entertain the notion of letting her birthday go uncelebrated. Not acknowledging the day she was born every year had been something she'd gotten used to since she had started living with Ed, her now deceased uncle.

"_You should take joy in the arrival of your coming of age," Ellesa said to her. _

"_An adult now, you are?" Renomere looked her up and down. He laughed at the idea of Lizzy being anything close to mature. "Do not appear so glum. I believe in you culture adulthood warrants certain rites of passage." He wagged his eyebrows at her in the most mischievous of ways. _

"_With a nature such as yours and by that I mean a very high pension for attracting danger you should be overjoyed that your years have reached this far," Elrendor had offered those oh so kind and invigorating words to her on more than one occasion._

With those comments hurled at her throughout the final days leading up to her birthday, none of them made her feel any better. All of the privileges that accompanied eighteen she didn't care about in the slightest. All that mattered to her was that she survived the day her birth had been on. It was a very real possibility that for her everything could go south. Despite trying to live up to everyone's expectations as princess, dealing with the surreal feeling of being married at seventeen and the entire fiasco involving uncle Francis she tried bucking up.

Honestly, she tried for the sake of her friends to not let her agonizing anxiety show. Constantly, the effort was switched on. Even now, as both Elrendor and Legolas lead her down to the hall where her celebration was to be held, she kept up the effort to not walk away in a brilliant huff. The understanding to why others felt the need to celebrate her birthday confused her.

Her mind told her that most of the influence came from Legolas who felt it was important that this party happen. As much as she cursed, whined and pleaded with him, he stayed adamant on the way he felt about the subject. It felt exceptionally good to have someone who cared to that extent. She'd be upset if he hadn't cared, after all he was her husband now, a fact that still seemed very odd to her even after a few months. She hadn't heard much on the workings of her eighteenth celebration due to the fact that when it was mentioned she would make up the lamest of excuses and scurry off. It was not one rooted in secret and surprise that much she was sure of.

Lizzy didn't say anything. She was busy thinking up reasons to use to escape her party after making a good enough appearance. Lizzy wasn't one of those people who took their minds away from problems by partying the night away, praying and hoping for the best. No, she was the type who worried down to the final hour and then reacted.

Elrendor turned to Legolas when he got no answer from Lizzy. The prince smirked. He did not have to guess what was going on within Lizzy's head. Ever since their marriage ceremony, things between them strengthened. It went beyond simply reading Lizzy's outward emotions and he could tell her intentions as if they were his own. Quickly, he glanced at Lizzy. Her eyes were cast downward as she walked and she was biting the nail of her right thumb.

Clearly she was in thought.

"Her mind is trying to weave excuses on how to escape the celebration," Legolas whispered so low to Elrendor that it was impossible for Lizzy to pick up.

"You will not permit her?"

Legolas couldn't help the chuckle that welled up within him. "Permit her," he whispered in a question. "You should know well enough that Lizzy does not let others permit her to do anything. Least of all me." Legolas muttered the last part mostly to himself.

"So who all is gonna be at the party?" Lizzy squeezed herself between her friend and her husband. Her thinking abruptly put on hold for the question she presented to the two. Apparently it was a need to know because her face conveyed as much.

"Your party you mean," Elrendor corrected.

"Yeah, you know what I meant." Lizzy huffed, "Look, its not that I'm not grateful or anything but I've got loads on my plate right now. " She launched into what were all rational and pretty damn good (at least in her opinion) lists of reason why a party was not appropriate to smuggle into her already tight schedule.

Legolas took hold of her hand. It was more of a precaution than it was a display of affection. There was a great chance that when they reached the doors leading to the hall she would turn right around. Lizzy chose to skirt around the fact that her brain was buzzing with scenarios of what would happen when her life force stepped foot on earth.

"Do not concern yourself with it." Legolas said it more as a request than anything else.

"Don't concern myself with it," Lizzy questioned in an annoyingly high pitch. "Technically it isn't even my birthday here."

While winter was almost at an end in Greenwood, it was slowly heating up where she came from, always a sure sign that her birthday was right around the corner. Technicality wasn't something Legolas wished to engage in with Lizzy. Every time the word 'technically' came from Lizzy's mouth an argument followed. Perhaps that was what she intended. Maybe she wanted to stir up an argument in hopes that she would be able to evade the celebration.

Legolas looked down at her as they continued the walk to the hall reserved for celebrations. Her eyes conveyed nothing as she looked back at him. To his dismay, she was beginning to get good at hiding things behind her grey orbs. It did not matter though; he had tricks of his own when it came to dealing with her.

"Lizzy, take pleasure in this day," said Elrendor. "Do not think of unsettling things."

Lizzy had no chance of giving a reply. Their steps had brought them to their destination finally. Much to Lizzy's horror, the party was not intimate in nature. The party was not small in the least. People she had no clue of moved through the hall conversing with one another.

As they stepped into the room, all activity ceased and Lizzy found many eyes on her. A rush of applause sounded through the hall. Lizzy, not being very accustomed yet to such positive attention, felt her throat tighten. What she expected was so different from what she was seeing. Lizzy held onto the fact that there were those who had no belief in her and expected them to be there to greet her with their disdain.

Legolas let go of her hand to join in with the applause. She was out of her comfort zone, felt very betrayed and it was apparent. Elrendor gave her a gentle push towards the welcoming bunch. Lizzy looked back and shot him a glare before the crowd surrounded her with hugs and well wishes.

"This will be something, will it not?"

"I believe that it is something that she needs," Legolas responded to Elrendor. His eyes never left Lizzy's floating figure. "Perhaps more than anything."

The knowledge that Elizabeth had not had a very happy childhood was what aided Legolas in her celebration. He made sure to surround her with only those who had her general best interest at hand. As the festivities waged on, he watched mostly as she attempted somewhat poorly to hold conversations with those she did not know, and tried to convince those that she did to sneak her from the room. He viewed an unrelenting Ellesa refuse her request and place a large piece of cake in his wife's hands. Legolas had forewarned any one of their friends in aiding Lizzy in anyway in the escape of her celebration. Renomere more than assured him that he took absolute pleasure in seeing Lizzy's meager attempts to escape a party marked as hers.

They had all thought that the sheer amount of gifts laid out for her would have been sight enough to play initiative and get her to want to stay. Observing her now, one could see otherwise. Years of not really having anything had affected her greatly to the point where now that she did have things, it didn't faze her. How that logic part of Lizzy worked Legolas did not understand. He was all right with accepting that some things about her he would not comprehend.

He took pleasure in seeing her small plight. Amusing he found it when Lizzy was thrust into what she thought were predicaments for what he typically found to be normal for him, or anyone else for that matter. Sitting at a table that held more pieces of cake than he had seen in the longest of whiles, he looked to the figure seated at the head of the table and saw hat he was not the only one to be amused by Lizzy. A sparkle that had not been seen in a long time went noticed in Thranduil's eyes as he gazed on at the antics projected by Lizzy. Legolas wondered all that was going on within his father.

In a few days time would be his father's departure from the land he had known for nearly thousands of years. It saddened him to think he would not see his father for quite a substantial amount of time. There would be things that he would miss, milestones in Legolas' life that had yet to be accomplished. Legolas understood his father's need to leave the land. How could he not when there were times when he too longed for the sea?

"Father," Legolas said, breaking the king from his thoughts.

The king turned his attention to his son and saw the somewhat concerned look on his face. Such a look during a celebration of one's birth —his own wife's at that— made Thranduil focus his full attention to him. He said nothing, only waited for words from his son to come forth. He could see as Legolas moved closer to him, that whatever he had to say was somewhat private, but not private enough to wait until the party was over. Thranduil could also tell by the way Legolas looked at him with wavering eyes and his stiff posture that he was hesitant to speak what he thought.

"Father, are you sure? Are you sure in every aspect that you are ready for this?"

Thranduil knew that the 'this' Legolas was referring to meant leaving for the sea. For more than many thousands of years the sea had come calling to him. For both the sake of what had been Mirkwood and his son, he had not given into the want of the sea. He had been needed, depended on and the thought of leaving to satisfy that call had not crossed his mind. Now that his authority was not needed so much and his son had learned much over his elongated years, he felt he could properly take his leave without worry.

"Legolas, son are you having doubts?"

Thranduil had a hard time believing that Legolas was feeling insecure about taking over the throne. Legolas had spent practically his entire life preparing for the moment when he would have to lead their people. In his belief, his son should not have any quandaries about the matter. Legolas had more than proven himself worthy of such a title as king time and time again. Thranduil knew he had neglected to tell him of this, but did not think that was necessary.

"Doubts? No," Legolas quickly replied. "I only ask this because there is still much here to experience. I do not wish for you to miss them."

Thranduil smirked. His son's concern for him was touching especially since so many times before they had not seen eye to eye on many matters. The king's pleased feelings that his son truly cared did not come without question though. Legolas knew the natural order of things. He knew that the time of elves was over and that when the time came for Thranduil to depart, he would.

"There are things that I will miss of that I am sure, but our time apart will not be forever." Thranduil saw the acceptance of the situation grow on his son's face.

The fact that he would miss large portions of his son's life saddened him. He felt almost disappointed that the call of the sea had been so strong at a time where his son had finally found love. Knowing that he would miss seeing the amusing marriage of his son grow, the meeting of his grandchildren, how the land he had always known change, and the great aura of his people who chose to stay behind was something that he wished he did not have to encounter. Such a sacrifice he wished did not accompany going to the undying lands, but that was where he felt the need to be. He was tired in more ways than one.

Legolas bowed his head. "I know that father."

"And when we meet again you will have much to tell me will you not?"

Nothing further was said. A certain understanding of a promise grew between them birthed by a look. Legolas acknowledged that the distance would be far in both time and place for his father. When he would ever see him again would remain unknown for what could be the longest. In both of their memories they etched in the moment they were living.

Father and son moment was cut short by a disruption granted by Lizzy. She sat quietly between the two looking very disheartened. Such a thing was unusual for Lizzy unless of course something was really wrong with her. The king's attention quickly diverted itself. Despite all that happened, he'd always still carried a certain soft spot for the young one.

Legolas, having spent much more time with Lizzy than his father, paid no mind to Lizzy and instead picked up the plate of cake before him.

"Elizabeth, dear, what bothers you?" The king asked this with concern laced in his voice.

"Well," her voice was low.

Legolas adopted a blank expression. Not for one moment was he going to be ensnared by whatever plan Lizzy had concocted.

"I don't think I'm feeling too well."

Legolas' eyes slid to her form, examining her stature. When she proclaimed to not feeling well he could not help the overwhelming feelings that coursed through him at hearing her say that she felt ill. He still was not accustomed to such things as sickness. Looking at her, she had what appeared to be sheen on her forehead. Her hair was a bit messier than it had started out, but her skin tone was as healthy as it had ever been.

"I feel hot," Lizzy continued. "And my throat is tight. I think I should go lay down."

Thranduil looked over at Legolas and found that his son was more or less assessing his wife. The king looked back to Lizzy. He was already wise to the fact that Lizzy was not indeed sick, he only wished to wait to see if Legolas had caught on as well. With a slight shake of his head, he thought on how amusing Lizzy was and how much he would miss the spry young woman. He watched as she fanned herself with a hand.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Father will you excuse us?" Seemingly, Legolas had come to a conclusion on Lizzy's state. He held out his hand for Lizzy to take and Lizzy did so with a downtrodden expression on her face. In an instant Lizzy knew what was up.

Thranduil watched as a muttering Lizzy and his son strolled out of the hall. He smiled. He was going to miss them immensely.

Legolas stopped right outside the doors to the hall and whirled around to face Lizzy.

"Okay, alright. I admit not a very good plan, but it was the best I could come up with given the circumstances."

"Water, Elizabeth?" Legolas let go of Lizzy's hand to swipe a long finger against her forehead. What would look like perspiration to anyone else was only water and when viewed up close was undeniably apparent.

"Again, short noticed plan. Given time I coulda came up with something a whole lot better than the ol' water on the forehead trick." Lizzy bit her fingernail at the expression Legolas was giving her. It conveyed how unbelievable he thought she was being. That expression Lizzy knew all too well. That expression meant that if she wasn't going to get an ear full now she was she would later.

"What I am trying to grasp is why you feel the need to configure a plan at all."

Crossing her arms, Lizzy sighed. She thought she had made it more than perfectly clear about why she didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Her eyes shot up towards the high ceiling. Avoiding looking at Legolas seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. Legolas had other plans and being avoided by Lizzy was not one of them.

Grasping Lizzy by the shoulders he tried to gain her attention. "Elizabeth, it is your birthday."

"I know," she moaned.

"Trying to flee your own party is something you should not do, or want to do rather."

"I know," she repeated with as much distress as she had before.

"It shows much distaste to all those who attend"

"I know."

Legolas' lips twitched downward. For the longest he'd felt sorry for her. Sorry in the aspect that ever since their almost debacle of a wedding, Lizzy had been attempting to be on her very best behavior. She let herself be pampered, dressed and flaunted over. She'd taken the criticism and the judgmental statements without backlash or rudeness. She'd taken her preparations for her throne quite seriously. So seriously that for long periods she just wasn't Lizzy. In those periods she had been something much more.

"I do not wish to lecture you."

"I know—wait, what?" Lizzy 's eyes floated back to Legolas. Was she hearing him right?

Legolas swallowed her up in a hug. For that instant Lizzy felt her troubles dissipate. Within his arms none of what she was going through existed. She curled her arms around him but couldn't help the skepticism she was feeling. Lizzy wondered whether or not to be worried.

Against her hair Legolas told her that he noticed how much effort and dedication she had been into the tasks and situations presented to her.

"It makes me proud to see you handling things without your temper and I know you deserve to do anything that you wish on your birthday. Even if it includes ignoring the day all together."

Lizzy breathed deep against him. She felt a big 'but' coming along.

"I only desire that you would at least try to enjoy the celebration," requested Legolas.

There it was, close enough to a 'but'. How could she possibly try to have any kind of fun when her own mortality hung in the balance? Legolas, of course being his very own intuitive self, already sensed her hesitation to do so.

"Let go of what bothers you, just for the duration of the celebration."

"How can I do that when I could possibly end up dead?!" Oops, it had escaped her mouth before she could even blink.

"Do not speak such words!" Legolas released her giving her a stern and serious look that left Lizzy speechless.

From the time she'd been shot by the horrendous orc arrow, her supposed immortality meant absolutely nothing to her. What good was it if it didn't save her life when she needed it to? It wasn't at all like being like the immortals she'd seen in movies. Being Lizzy, she over looked the fact that being immortal enabled her to stick around as long as her friends and Legolas. Every right Lizzy felt she had when it came to talking about her plight.

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I face the facts?" A frown stood out on Lizzy's face.

Legolas looked beyond Lizzy into the hall. No one seemed to miss her presence, but it would not be for long.

"Liz, I am not saying that you should blind yourself to what lies ahead of you. I am not saying that at all."

Legolas' voice was soft and caring. When he spoke like that Lizzy felt herself calming. Her eyes dropped to look at her booted feet. The celebration of her eighteenth birthday had been planned all in good nature and that Lizzy knew. People who cared about her, her family, had thought of it because despite all that she was and wasn't they loved her.

"I only want for you to enjoy this. If you will not take pleasure in this party could you at least try so for me?"

At Legolas' inquiry she looked into his rich blue eyes. She had gained so much. Much more than she thought was even possible. Did she really want to tear it all up by letting inconceivable things mess with her head? Did she really want to spend her last moments —if she was to die— wallowing alone in an empty room?

If she had learned anything at all by experience it was to not take what you had for granted. Spending her eighteenth birthday squirming and worrying would satisfy yet another evil uncle and it was her civic duty to go against just that. She had everything to worry about but the plan would go down fine. All her angles were covered. Every second she spent looking into Legolas' eyes, strength gathered within her.

Slowly a grin grew on her face. Anxiety ridden features morphed themselves into something much lighter and pleasurable. It was what Legolas had found himself learning to love when he'd hated her. Now he yearned to see her like that whenever he could, happy. Lizzy leaned forward, stood on tiptoes and taking Legolas by surprise kissed him soundly on the lips. She could do that right, without looking like an idiot?

"You know what," she said in an oddly cheerful voice once she pulled away from him. "I think I _will _go in there and enjoy my birthday." It was a truly passionate declaration expressed by a person whose nature was to make up her mind on things at the drop of a hat.

Thrilled was Legolas that Lizzy had so quickly decided to join in the festivities all planned in her honor. It only baffled him to see the abrupt change in her attitude towards her birthday. He really wanted to figure out how her brain comprehended things. He watched, as Lizzy turned back towards the party, apparently now eager to return. She appeared much more lighter and carefree than she had only seconds ago and that absolutely baffled him.

Legolas shook his head. "Wait, I do not understand."

"Don't try," Lizzy said over her shoulder.

"Lizzy, what changed your mind?"

Lizzy huffed at Legolas being so keen to know things that didn't matter. Why couldn't he just accept that she was submitting to his will? She stopped just before heading inside and turned to face Legolas once more. Lizzy battled inside on whether or not to tell Legolas how she really came to the conclusion on living her party up. It would probably upset him further if she explained why she so suddenly changed her mind. He wasn't one to go for hearing her talk about things that included her death—heck, neither was she.

Lizzy took a deep breath and charged back to him. She adapted a hesitant look, pierced her lips, furrowed her brow and let out a deep breath. In this case, it was better not to tell the truth. She only hoped that he didn't sense what her real reasoning was. "You are right."

Legolas suddenly felt even more confused. His ears never thought they would hear her say anything close to the words 'you' and 'right' in the same sentence. He had to fight her tooth and nail for the things she knew were wrong but insisted were right or just thought were plain right and were wrong in the most conceivable of ways. Lizzy hated being wrong with ardor and for her to admit that someone beside herself was right was, well, odd. It struck a bit of suspicion within him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He had to ask. Maybe she was ill after all.

Lizzy ignored the question. "You know what? You are absolutely, one hundred percent right." At seeing Legolas clear confusion she launched into a dim explanation. "Like you said, it'd be completely rude to everyone if I keep trying to escape and everyone went to so much trouble, right?"

Legolas opened his mouth to say yes, but quickly shut it when Lizzy began talking again.

"And it doesn't do me any good to just sit around drowning myself in things beyond my control. "

"You are—"

"Right!" Lizzy interrupted once more. Holding up a finger she said, "And not to mention Ellesa would kill me if I bailed."

"Lizzy–"

"So let's just say I've come to my senses, okay?" Lizzy looked at him with a pointed expression.

It did not take much to let Legolas know she wanted to forget about the subject. He had learned long ago that humans could behave particularly guarded on subjects that they felt strong about. Lizzy was no exception. He wanted to press the subject; he wanted to know just what was going on inside of her, but the glint of the ring around her neck kept him from asking any questions beyond what he had. The symbol of his love for her glittered in the middle of her chest and reminded him of just why it wouldn't be wise to press.

If Lizzy wanted to tell him the real truth behind her decision, then she would have.

Legolas nodded his head slowly; unable to put away the now ever growing unease when it came to his wife. "Alright."

Sending a million dollar smile his way for a few seconds, she then turned and waltzed back into her party with a new attitude riding on her coat tails. Legolas watched her retreating figure. He had a feeling that as long as she was an ever-constant presence in his life he would be worrying about her. He prayed to the Valar that that was not to be true. The prince walked back into the hall, hoping against fate that soon things in Lizzy's world would be serene, or as serene as she allowed them to be.

--

Legolas kept an eye on her. After their small moment in the corridor, Legolas could not help but watch the young spark of a woman. Lizzy appeared fine as she floated through the crowd, and it forced Legolas into calming his nerve. He decided to deflect his attention to something else. Nothing seemed like a better idea than putting his father's departure and the entire notion of Lizzy's possibly looming death in the back of his mind.

Vehemently, he watched as the smiles danced across Lizzy's face from a distance. Legolas was keenly aware that he was being reticent at his own wife's coming of age revelry. The perfect opportunity to change that presented itself when Ellesa rounded up everyone to witness Lizzy open the ridiculous quantity of gifts that had been brought in her honor. Sighting Elrendor and Renomere starting for a rather embarrassed appearing Lizzy, he swiftly caught them before they could reach her. They looked at their prince and soon to be king with curiosity as he abruptly intercepted their path to Lizzy.

"I need your help."

Ten minutes later, the three of them stood in the middle of Legolas' room staring down at the present that he was to give to Lizzy.

Renomere let out a low whistle. "I cannot wait to see her reaction."

Elrendor tilted his head still examining the present. "Do you think a woman would appreciate such a gift?"

"Lizzy, I would most definitely not consider to be the average woman," Renomere laughed.

Legolas had to agree there. "This isn't quite it," he said interrupting what could have easily turned into an onslaught of jokes and exchanging of certain examples pertaining to Lizzy.

"This is not it," questioned Elrendor.

"No, it isn't."

"Well what is? I believe this will be handful enough," commented Renomere. Some distaste was felt as he looked on at the present.

Legolas noticed the look on Renomere's face and smirked. "Your weakness for such will be used by Lizzy." Legolas leered at his friend. He'd remembered the small squabble that had been going on between the two, all of which was in good-natured. At this point, he thought that Lizzy would use anything as leverage against Renomere.

"So you think," was all Renomere could counter with.

"You still have not told us about the rest of your present to Lizzy," Elrendor interjected.

"I think we have wasted much time here. If I know Lizzy as well as I believe I do, I think she'll be close to done with all those gifts out there."

Elrendor nodded. "I guess we shall find out soon enough."

Legolas took up his present and made his way from the room, the other two following after.

"Legolas, always the one to outdo. All I gifted her was a satchel." Renomere grunted this unpleasantly.

"A satchel, Renomere? Really?" Elrendor continued to berate his friend as they followed Legolas.

Renomere, not wanting to hear anymore on the subject of his poor gift giving, decided to change the subject. After all there were more interesting things other than himself. "Lizzy did not appear to be enjoying her celebration in the beginning, but now it appears she has changed her mind. Was it Ellesa who worked her magic or did you have a talk with her?"

Legolas struggled a bit with the present in his arms, but did not miss the fact that Renomere was trying to draw attention to what was a horrible gift. "Aye, I spoke with her. I do not think that I made an impact on her decision to 'lighten up' as she would put it. To be perfectly honest, know do I not how she came to this—this revelation."

"Does that worry you." Elrendor asked.

Dare he divulge just how much he worried about Lizzy? How much the concern for her well being had grew ever since his father had appointed him to look out for her, did he even fathom telling that to them? He shifted the present in his arms while deciding against it. He was sure that his friends could tell that he was worried given that it took him a moment too many to answer. Legolas decided that it did not matter; he was still dedicated to keeping the matter to himself.

Shifting the present in his arms once more he answered, "No. It does not worry me. Should Lizzy have a problem then…she will inform me."

Elrendor and Renomere shared a look between the two of them. What Legolas had said was not true in the least and everyone who knew Lizzy knew it. The last thing Lizzy would do was reveal information about herself when it meant she was in a dangerous situation. She wasn't one to let others worry about her and she carried around a sense of pride as big as a hobbit's appetite. Neither of the two said anything else on the matter, dismissing it as the business of a married couple.

--

Lizzy fidgeted in her chair as she opened what she prayed was the last of her presents. She felt like a dope sitting there opening gifts from people she didn't know too well. She'd received things she had never heard about, didn't have any clue what they were, from almost complete strangers. Her reactions felt lame, as she felt the only thing she could do was nod, smile and give her thanks. Encouragingly, Ellesa sat next to her, handing her gifts and whispering to her what they were if she began to adapt a perplexed look.

Lizzy ripped off the paper of an oddly shaped gift. She was tired of opening gift after gift from those who only wished to impress either the king or the prince. The prince, who she noticed, had oddly enough disappeared a while ago. She could see no other reason to why anyone would want to give her a gift if they knew nothing about her. At first she thought it was a respect thing, but then she had a hard time thinking that anyone would respect her, no matter who she unknowingly married.

Opening gifts was distracting her from what was ahead of her when she returned to her second home. It was close to being deathly boring in her book. It was nothing like opening gifts on good ol' earth. There was no chance of receiving a shiny new I-pod or something to that nature. Not to say that she necessarily cared about what she was getting or that she hadn't gotten any good gifts to say.

From Elrendor's mother she had gotten a pair of brown leather boots that snaked up her calf and were decorated with stitched in roses. The instant she laid eyes on them she knew that she'd never take them off. Ellesa had given to her a small knife that had a jewel-encrusted hilt. The word sweet came to mind along with a bunch of other positive earth sayings. Along with Ellesa's gift came the promise of teaching her how to throw it with the utmost accuracy.

Elrendor had given her an intricately decorated quilt that was so comfortable she could not hate if she wanted to. Gimli thought she would enjoy a small golden battle axe hanging from a chain, sent in his absence. All of these gifts that she could put to use she thanked wholeheartedly, but not so much so that those who had given less than stellar gifts to her would notice her change in attitude. She was careful about that. Not offending anyone was important when you held a prestigious title.

Lizzy pushed the wrapping paper from the gift aside and peered at what was uncovered. It was a bag with a strap and an ugly one at that. It was gray and very bland in appearance. Lizzy was reminded of Johnny Appleseed when she looked at it. When her distaste for the bag showed on her face, Ellesa nudged her discreetly and she put on a fake smile. The smile only lasted until her eyes caught the writing that was scribbled onto the now torn up wrapping paper.

"Renomere," both Ellesa and Lizzy said in unison.

Ellesa collected the next present for Lizzy to open as eager eyes watched on delighted. Ellesa knew that Lizzy was growing tired of opening gift after gift. Lizzy had always had a hard time sitting for long. As Ellesa handed the gift over to Lizzy, she gave a little look around wondering where Legolas was. Ellesa knew that Legolas would have come up with something that would enable Lizzy to not have to sit at the table and open gifts repeatedly. Quite frankly, she was getting tired of it also.

Those who had come had been much _much _too giving.

Lizzy rattled the box with little interested. She started to peal back what seemed like billionth sheet of gift-wrap when she heard the scrape of a chair against the floor. Lizzy looked up at the sound and couldn't contain her smile as the king of Eryn Lasgalen stood. Everyone in the room gave him their attention to him and Lizzy couldn't fight the warm grateful feeling that was budding inside of her. The ticket of escaping her war of presents was standing tall before them.

"I think the time has come to end a wondrous celebration."

The chorus of soft 'awes' came from the crowd. Lizzy didn't feel inclined to join them. She had enough of the light and airy atmosphere, seeing beautiful elves dance around the hall in enjoyment of much more than just her birthday and she thought that she had just about enough of skirting around issues her brain wanted to think about. Had there not been circumstances that she was under, say for instances taking down a money hungry uncle with the help of a leader of a gang, then she would have no doubt fell head first into this party. Fate and her conscience didn't want to let her off the hook just yet in that department, but at least Thranduil was letting her off in the party one.

Relief spread through her at the king's declaration and as she smiled at him discreetly, she thought of him as her hero for the moment. Thranduil sent a knowing look her way. Many years of experience, much more so than most could even compare to, enabled Thranduil to know the toll that a social event could take on oneself. Physically, Lizzy appeared as fine as any youthful being, but Thranduil sensed that her tiredness came from elsewhere. The tiredness was what Thranduil feared would become an obstacle for Lizzy, an obstacle that could very well affect Eryn Lasgalen's rule. It was a big factor that had made him hesitate on giving his blessing to the union between his son and Lizzy.

By allowing Lizzy to become princess and ultimately queen of Eryn Lasgalen, he showed faith in his son's judgment. The doubts that had played a factor for Thranduil were waning and had been ever since Lizzy stepped in front of that orc arrow. He owed his life to her, so it was the least he could do to was send spouts of happiness when at all possible. In her direction, the king gave a wink filled with the knowledge that he knew she grew weary of showing pleasantries with others. He sat and observed as much though she masked it very well. Calling the party to an end felt like the appropriate thing to do.

"Now, now sure I am that Lady Elizabeth—"

Lizzy inwardly cringed at the title. The result made Ellesa giggle and that in turn made Lizzy frown at her.

"—is basking in all the more than lovely gifts, but as you know, all things must come to an end." The king's statement could have accounted for other things taking place. And because it could be interpreted in different ways to others, a solemn aura blanketed everyone. It seemed that King Thranduil had an underlying message that extended beyond a simple ending of a coming of age party. Thranduil gave thanks to those who were willing to open their hearts to someone who was not a part of tradition dating back for ages, someone who was setting a new groove for Eryn Lasgalen, Elizabeth. The words Thranduil spoke brought a crawling redness to her neck that crept upwards towards her cheeks.

In exchange for an escape of her party she was getting inundated in praise. Lizzy leaned over to Ellesa. "Is this all really necessary?"

"That all depends mellon."

Ellesa saw the questioning look from Lizzy and smiled. "It all depends on whether or not you need to hear these words."

Lizzy's eyes fleeted back to the king and suddenly her embarrassment dissolved on its own. After the king spoke, dismissing everyone, Lizzy stood from her chair and thanked everyone with a warning of not getting too sappy. The last thing she needed was for an audience to get her to start tearing up or vice versa because of all the things she was emotional wasn't one of them. It was within a matter of minutes that the room had cleared, leaving Lizzy with a table full of gifts, a friend who seemed to be in the mood of clearing away party debris and one king soon to give up his throne. Lizzy saw Thranduil smiling at her as the crowd had disbursed and when they cleared, she made her way towards him.

"You shouldn't have said those nice bits—about me I mean."

Lizzy watched Thranduil put on his most authoritive look. Never before really had it been directed at her.

"But since you're the king you can say whatever you want, right?"

"Elizabeth—"

Again with the name! She cringed.

"I will only offer to you one piece of advice."

She waited for said advice with baited breath.

"Think much more highly of yourself."

Thranduil saw the amount of emotion well up in Lizzy's eyes. A rarity when it came to her. In that single moment he knew that the security of Eryn Lagasen was in capable hands. Elizabeth was to be more than fine, and with the addition of caring friends at her side, there would be nothing in existence that could keep her down. The king patted Lizzy's shoulders. He leaned in to her level and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

The action shocked Lizzy. It quieted the voice in her throat that usually had pretty good comebacks in her opinion. Thranduil stood at his full height and looked ahead of her. A shift in the room's atmosphere caused Thranduil to look beyond Lizzy. Seemingly his brief thoughts on friends manifested the ones belonging to Lizzy.

Lizzy's face wrinkled in confusion and curiosity at seeing Thranduil's attention diverted. She whirled around in the direction that the king's line of vision. There, in the entryway stood those closest to her who had decided that them disappearing from her party was much better than her completing the act. The words Thranduil spoke to her had left her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, but now seeing who stood at the door seemed to release her mouth of its fluffy prison… and what ran in her path steadily, made her eyes bulge.

Elizabeth's hands shot out in front of her, a last minute effort at protection. What felt like massive weight collided with her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and sent her stumbling to the floor. The laughter, familiar to Lizzy was as clear as a bell and Lizzy took note to who each laugh belonged to so that she could get her payback in the future. A wet and slimy sensation spread about her face, leaving her feeling utterly disgusted. Focus returned to Lizzy and the object that'd hit her was nothing more than a chocolate colored dog, almost as big as her in size.

Lizzy looked into its naturally saddened eyes and instantly forgave the fact that the dog was covering her in doggie slobber. Its wet nose grazed her cheek and she heard the dog whimpering above her. Lizzy attempted to propel the beast from her but got no luck. Being trapped beneath pounds of fur and an eight-inch slobbery tongue wasn't appealing in the least. The dog didn't seem to get the hint and continued on with licking Lizzy's face most spiritedly.

From the doorway, Legolas caught the surprised expression from his father but said nothing. He was much too caught up focusing his attention on the dog he had only just set loosed on Lizzy, her birthday present. In disgust, he heard Renomere groan. His friend had never been one for dogs. Legolas watched on as Lizzy tried without success to remove the dog from her. It was quite humorous and that reality echoed throughout the hall.

He, Elrendor and Renomere made their way to where Thranduil and Ellesa stood around a struggling Lizzy. For a split second Legolas thought that his idea was horrible. Lizzy was never to like the foul beast that stood atop of her. The dog was only half of the gift he was going to give to her, but he hoped that it would become a significant present that would enter her life. Lizzy put his fears at rest when she let out what passed as a laugh.

The dog had apparently won her over and in a very short amount of time.

They all took a few more minutes watching Lizzy's attempts at freeing herself from the dog before they took pity on her. Legolas uttered a simple command in elvish and the dog lifted itself away from Lizzy. Air returned to her and it felt like she had just been given the gift of life. Lifting herself to a sitting position and after wiping away doggie droll from her face, she could not resist reaching out to touch the soft fur belonging to the dog, even though it had just about mauled her. The dog sniffed at her hand before it allowed her to continue stroking its neck.

Thranduil looked at Legolas with questioning in his eyes. "A dog?"

"I think he is adorable, my lord." In the most graceful of manners, Ellesa dropped to her knees next to Lizzy and stroked the dog's head.

Renomere scoffed but quickly covered it with a hand.

Ellesa ignored Renomere, because yes she had noticed his immaturity towards the animal. "He is an excellent gift Legolas."

Looking up from the dog to stare at Legolas, surprise went through Lizzy. "He's a gift?"

"First of all he, mellamin, is a she and yes she is a gift but only a portion."

"You mean there's more?" Lizzy looked back towards her dog trying hard not to believe there was more. The dog's brown eyes stared back at her with question. It panted and Lizzy thought she—the dog—looked like it was waiting on something. She studied its adorable face and barely caught what Legolas had said next.

"There is more. I will show you, all of you," Legolas addressed everyone, not just Lizzy. "Once the fascination on the dog has waned."

Ellesa laughed at the expression of the dog and commented on how attractive she was to Lizzy. She wasn't too much listening to Legolas and neither was Lizzy much.

Standing next to his son, Thranduil looked on at the large dog. "What gave you this idea, if I may ask?" He leaned in and whispered the question in his son's ear.

Legolas grinned with a secretive look in his eyes. "A little voice." It was all he would divulge on how he came about such a gift.

"She will require a name," said Elrendor.

Lizzy chewed her bottom lip. She hadn't named anything before, not really. Seeing as it was her gift, she was the one everyone was looking at to deliver a name. She looked into her dog's eyes again. Her dog, it was a thought that brought a grin to her face. Never before had she had a pet. It was cool _actually _it was more than that.

Looking into those sweet eyes of the dog, she didn't hesitate as the name slipped from her mouth. "Bella."

"Bella?" The question came from Renomere. Hints of his dislike trickled into the question.

"It is a beautiful name," Ellesa said, fed up with Renomere. "Pay no attention to that Balrog lover."

Renomere was about to spit out a retort but sensing the beginnings of a heated argument, Thranduil cleared his throat. "Much as I would simply love to stay and see the second half of your gift my dear, I am afraid that I cannot. There is still much to handle in my departure."

The statement seemed to sadden everyone, reminding them all that Thranduil was leaving them soon. No one seemed to be able to find it in them to argue the point of staying. This was the reality of it all. Thranduil was leaving them. He was leaving Middle Earth. King Thranduil smiled to them all and took his leave no more words were said.

Lizzy didn't dare take her eyes away from Bella. Thranduil leaving was too sad for her to look around and see how everyone else was taking it. Even the newly named Bella quit her happy whines and settled for thumping her heavy tail against the floor. Lizzy often had wondered how Legolas was taking the whole thing with his father going away for who knew how long, but she hadn't asked. She didn't want to upset him even more than he might've been.

Ellesa gave a sidelong glance at the prince. His eyes were cast down, lost in thoughts that undoubtedly were about his father. The moments peaceful and happy in nature should not be broken. Even if the circumstances were heartrending they should have cast it all aside, for their friend. Ellesa gave Bella the dog one last pat on the head before standing up.

"Legolas, do you not wish to show Lizzy the next part of your present?" It was a convenient distraction, one that she and others were glad for.

Legolas seemed to have switched back to his normal demeanor after Ellesa had formed the sidetracking query.

"Yes, yes thank you Ellesa."

Ellesa nodded welcomingly. Legolas extended his hand to Lizzy and she took it allowing him to pull her up from the floor. "Follow me if you will." He led the group from the hall and down the winding paths of the palace. His hand gripped Lizzy tightly as he tried forgetting of his father leaving. Bella rode the heels of her new master, happy to finally be on the move.

Lizzy couldn't stop looking at the huge dog. Its head was probably bigger then her own, but there was just something about the chocolate-y dog that had to be loved. So Lizzy continued to stare and let Legolas guide her. Bella returned the stare, tilted her head and let out a thunderous bark. It made Lizzy jump a bit and laugh.

Renomere moved closer to Elrendor mumbling beneath his breath. Legolas stopped before large double doors located at the very end of a hall in a mostly deserted corridor. He released Lizzy's hand and touched both of his to the handle of the doors. Lizzy looked from Bella as they stopped walking.

"What's behind these doors," Lizzy asked. It was the question on everyone's mind really.

Legolas answered her question with action as she pushed open the doors. Candles lit the room for viewing seeing as the large windows proved that it was night outside. Legolas didn't enter the room; he looked at Lizzy waiting for her to step in before him. Lizzy simply blinked at Legolas before focusing forward and stepping into the room. Bella was beside her, her paws audible against the floor.

The rest of them followed in after Lizzy.

She looked around in nothing but utter awe. No words could describe what was currently surging through her. Lizzy simply took in all that stood before her eyes. She wished someone would say something _anything_ so that she'd be off the hook when it came to saying how she felt. Apparently, everyone was waiting on her for her reaction.

Art canvases, paintbrushes in all sizes, parchment, bottles of paint every color imaginable, smocks, easels and many more supplies for an artist were scattered neatly about the room. Works of elaborate art decorated the walls so that the room was not bare of decoration. There were comfortable chairs in a corner of the room and a table supporting a large vase of flowers was next to the chairs. The room was an art studio and Lizzy was having trouble believing that it was hers. Lizzy shook her head in denial.

"Where's my gift supposed to be? Is it somewhere in here?"

Legolas could not help but laugh at Lizzy. "This—" He gestured towards all of the room. "Is your present."

"Amazing this is," Elrendor said. He stood next to Ellesa taking it all in along with everyone else.

"All of this is mine?" Lizzy shook her head. "No way." She walked around the room, touching various things, Bella right there with her.

Her very own art studio. With everything going on with her, she had never even contemplated a place where she could just draw or paint or sketch by herself. A whole room where she could just do whatever her work took her was too much of a luxury to even consider, to even fathom. Legolas stepped to her side and stopped her stroll by grabbing her hand and giving it an affectionate pat. It was hard for her to take in, he knew, because she never had much. That would be something of the past and he would make sure of it.

"This is all yours," he said forcing her to look at him.

Lizzy saw the sincerity in his eyes and the underlying meaning of his words. Behind Legolas stood the ones she had gotten to know better than anyone from her own world, including her late mother. They—Ellesa, Renomere, Elrendor and Legolas—were all she had. They were her surrogate family and among the only ones she cared about more than anything. Birthday presents fancy in nature were great, but nothing meant more to her than who stood with her.

"This is all mine." Lizzy smiled.

* * *

The gold ring speckled with glittering jewels danced and bounced around her neck from its chain. In front of the bathroom mirror Lizzy brushed her hair into a ponytail. Her ring caught her eye as it moved but Lizzy couldn't smile like she usually did when looking at it. Today was her birthday and despite all the great things going for her life, she couldn't erase the fact that today was judgment day. She could only hope that things would go as smoothly as they were planned to, she could only hope that the leader of the Red Hammer was as trustworthy as he claimed to be. All her stock was placed in simple hope.

Lizzy stuffed her wedding ring into the neckline of her red shirt. She stared back at her reflection and blew out a breath. It was time to face the day with much optimism that she would live to see the night. Exiting the bathroom, Lizzy made a pit top to take up her backpack and then headed to the kitchen. Her intent was to pick up a bowl of Cheerios and get on with her day, but instead she found herself distracted by a stack of pancakes sitting on the kitchen island with a candle stuck in the middle.

"Happy Birthday Lizzy!" Nancy stood nursing a cup of coffee in her hands, a bright sincere smile gracing her face.

Forcing a smile of her own, Lizzy ambled up to the plate of pancakes and eyed them warily. Nancy was not at all a good cook and she'd tasted her tuna casserole so she could personally a test to the fact.

"Thanks," she said carefully sliding onto a stool and picking up the fork next to the plate cautiously.

Nancy saw Lizzy's hesitance and laughed. "Don't worry I ordered it. I had no hand in making them."

Lizzy nodded and felt more comfortable about digging her fork into the breakfast. She blew out the flame flickering on the candle and forked a piece into her mouth. Nancy slid into a stool across from the new adult and placed her mug in front of her.

"So…"

Lizzy looked up from her breakfast.

"How does it feel to be eighteen now? Have any spiffy plans for tonight?"

If Nancy only new that she was going to be running around trying to save her own life she would most likely lock her in her room. These were the kind of questions she hated. How did it feel to anyone to turn a year older? A while ago Lizzy stopped caring about her birthdays and eighteen was no different. Nonetheless, she did what she always did with Nancy she lied.

"Um, it feels…great! No spiffy plans though." Lizzy caught a glimmer in Nancy's eyes.

"That's good. It means you can go prom shopping with me?"

Lizzy nearly spit out bits of pancakes all over the island. "What?" Prom wasn't for a while wasn't it?

"Lizzy, I read the school handout. Prom got pushed up a bit. You should know this. Anyway, I thought if you didn't have any birthday plans we could go shopping for a dress, go out to dinner, you know something like that." Nancy took a sip of her coffee.

Prom? It was at the very bottom of her list of things to do. She hadn't given it one thought and now she was looking at Nancy in absolute horror. Not right now. She could not deal with this now.

"Um, we'll talk later. I gotta go." Lizzy hoped off her stool, grabbed her backpack and made a mad dash to the front door all in record time. "Thanks for the pancakes," she said before slamming the door behind her.

Fresh spring air hit her in the face once she exited the apartment building. Almost in an instant she spotted her old buddy Andy Zimmerman. He gave her a subtle nod before he began trekking up the street. Yep, if she didn't know it then, she knew it now. Today was the day.

Lizzy shuffled through school, ignoring the signs if the upcoming senior prom and its 'exciting' theme of Casablanca. Again, it was the very least of her worries. There were a few who took interest in asking her for some odd reason. Automatically, Lizzy thought that because of her somewhat crazy seemingly rebellious history in the eyes of others, she was a no-no to ask out. That wasn't exactly the case, a football player had came up to her in the cafeteria and asked to escort her to prom.

He was the cocky type, only looking for one thing come prom night. Lizzy saw that way before he even thought about asking her to prom. Mind too preoccupied to come up with anything witty or humorous, she simply told him the truth.

"Sorry, I'm married."

Lizzy stowed the memory away for a later laugh, if it was possible. The guy had been persistent, not wanting to take no for an answer, but no matter what she said he prattled on about how much fun they'd have and how stupid she would be to say no. So Lizzy let him talk while she stared aimlessly out of the window. By the minute she was getting even sicker of the guy. Just as she was about to tell him to put it where the sun didn't shine a familiar black car pulled up in front of the school.

She turned away from the window and looked behind to where she knew Andy sat a few yards away. He had noticed the car too. It was beginning.

"You know what Bret—"

"It's Brian babe."

Lizzy suppressed her whatever face. "I think you sold me. I'll go with you." She'd say just about anything to get the jerk out of her face. Standing, she gave the guy a forced smile and walked away, only bummed by the fact that she was abandoning a snickers bar. There were more important things at hand and that was busting out of school.

She entered into the school halls, Andy trailing a few feet behind her. It was reassuring to have him following her, but she knew as soon as she hit those doors leading to the outside, she'd be by herself for a while. Andy couldn't follow her to that black town car. Lizzy was going to have to rely on herself. The ring hiding underneath her shirt gave her the strength to go on.

Once she hit those double doors, Andy fell behind and Lizzy made her way, unnoticed from the school to the black town car. Gripping the strap of her backpack with one hand, she used the other to tap on the tinted window. Lizzy took a look around to make sure the area was free and clear of anyone. The last thing she needed was a teacher calling her back into the building. The window rolled down slowly to reveal the smirking face of Francis Montgomery.

"I didn't think you'd come out this early." His throaty voice gleamed with a certain unhealthy happiness.

"Let's just get this over with." Lizzy went over to the other side of the car and got in. She settled into the seat beside Francis without looking at him.

"Buckle up now. We wouldn't want _anything _to happen to you on the way there," Francis said with mock concern.

Lizzy glared at him but did as she was told. Her eyes never left Francis as she pulled her seat belt across her chest and snapped it in securely. The man she was seated next to she hated but she wasn't about to do anything to upset him. Not when she was so close. Lizzy kept her eyes forward as they drove off.

The driver didn't speak a word. Lizzy wasn't an idiot; she recognized the back of the driver's head and would anywhere.

"Tom, aren't you gonna say anything to me? I mean we do have a history."

Tom acknowledged her by turning his head to her slightly. There was a wound on Tom's forehead that went deep and dragged to his hairline. It would've made anyone who glanced at the lesion grimace and look away. Enough television Lizzy had watched to know how someone got a wound like that. A wound like that could've come from a number of different ways, but the one that stood out to Lizzy the most was a gunshot wound.

"Don't worry about Tom here, he's fine. Bullet went right passed his head. Grazed him a little but he'll be fine."

So it was a bullet wound. Lizzy gave herself three guess to who was the cause. She could already picture Francis holding the gun to Tom's head.

Francis patted her knee. "He'll be just fine. Won't you Tom?"

Lizzy looked down at where Francis' hand was on her knee and then looked to him. A glower was on her face.

"Take you r hands off me."

Francis did not abide, only squeezed her knee much harder than necessary. The ride was silent and felt as if it lasted much more than it should have. The car pulled into the parking lot of a bank and parked close to the entrance. Lizzy gulped, trying to keep a cool head. Francis turned to her, removed his hand and smiled.

"Now, don't think I've haven't been keeping a close watch on you, because I have. I want you to go in there, make a withdrawal and comeback out. Easy as pie. Don't even try anything smart. You know what's at stake."

Lizzy grabbed up her backpack and got out of the car. She didn't need to be told what was at stake and Francis didn't have to reiterate to her what to do. It had been nudging at her brain for the longest now. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the bank and stepped inside.

Francis waited with impatience for his niece to come from the bank. He said nothing to Tom only stared forward at the doors Lizzy was to emerge from. He'd kept more eyes on her than he could count. He knew about her little rendezvous with the Red Hammer, the source of the money. It did not change the fact that he needed her to get the money, after that the proper precautious would be taken.

Close to an hour later, Lizzy came from the bank, her backpack looking considerably heavier. Lizzy got back into the car without hesitation and slammed the door. Paperwork had to be filled out, id to be shown and the awkward stares had to be dealt with, but she got the money. She may have given herself the criminal air but she got the money. She pushed the backpack towards Francis.

"Here. You're done with me now, right?"

Francis accepted the backpack and unzipped it. In doing so, green bills almost tumbled out in their nice neat stacks.

"Tom."

Tom started up the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

"We're done right?" Her voice raised an octane higher. "You've got your money and we're done."

Francis didn't respond. His focus stayed on the money, even as they speeded down the highway. Lizzy's heart quickened. This was the part she was blind on. Not knowing what was going to happen next frightened her. She persisted more on where they were going, finding strength again in the ring around her neck.

Too far she had come for this to go badly.

"Where are we going?!" Lizzy was seconds away from hitting Francis. The cars whizzed by them in a blur and the speedometer's needle rose with every passing second.

"Where are we going?" She tried her hardest to stay away from becoming too frantic.

"Shut your mouth. Now." Francis breathed hard. His eyes dared her to say another word.

Lizzy being Lizzy wasn't about to do so. She was testing the already dangerous waters when she opened her mouth.

"I've done what you asked."

"Shut your mouth!"

Her stomach was doing flip flops due to the high speed of the car and for a second she stopped to think about putting on her seat belt. Safety was something both Ellesa and Legolas were both constantly lecturing her about. With them in mind she quickly buckled up, but she didn't let go of her inquiry.

"I haven't told anyone."

"You don't listen do you?" He fumbled inside of his jacket and pulled out what would insure silence.

Lizzy stared down the barrel of Francis' gun. His finger was posed on the trigger, nothing stood in the way of him shooting her. He had everything he'd asked of her and there was nothing left to dangle over his head. Her murder would be nothing else but a notch on his evil scoreboard. The malice in his eyes was all there.

"You have your money," Lizzy whispered. Her heart felt like it was thumping in her mouth. "Just let me go."

"You don't listen!" He shoved the gun more in her direction, aiming for her head. "I know exactly what you're up to. Trying to sell me out to the Red Hammer won't work. God, you're not as smart as I thought."

Francis cocked back the hammer on his gun as he noticed them turning a corner. No one would know. It'd just be mistaken as the sound of a car backfiring.

"You're not as smart as I thought at all." Francis flashed a toothy grin and applied force to the trigger.

The bullet never penetrated its target.

The gun never went off.

_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._

_That factoid even included uncles with diabolical plans. _

The sound of metal and plastic colliding screamed through the air. The scraping noise of an impact reached everyone. The car went spinning to the side of the road. Lizzy's head collided with the window to the side of her. The gun dropped from Francis' hand sending Lizzy to relative safety.

Francis' body had gone flying towards the front of the car. Tom was passed out, his head on the steering wheel. Blood poured from his forehead. The steady beeeeeeeeep of the car horn began to sicken Lizzy. She tried not to move her head much due to the throbbing that was constant. Smoke poured from the engine.

Before she could comprehend that they'd gotten into a car accident, her door was being pulled open and Andy Zimmerman was reaching over her to undo her seat belt. He helped her from the car as carefully as he could. Lizzy was more than grateful for the help. She reached up and touched the side of her head. A huge lump was already forming and bits of blood spotted her fingertips.

"Where's the money?!"

Confused, Lizzy looked in the direction the voice came from. Across the broken car she had been in stood the leader of the Red Hammer. A gun, much more intimidating than Francis' own was in his hand but he did not point it in her direction.

"Where's the money," he repeated. Urgency was in his tone.

"In—In the backpack. Back seat." Lizzy watched as he retrieved her worn backpack. She felt like she had a bad case of vertigo and nausea was ruling over her stomach.

The leader tossed the backpack to Andy and the next thing Lizzy knew, he was aiming his gun at where Francis was. Two pops made her jump and then another. It went too fast for Lizzy to understand. Andy was pulling her into a polished SUV with the Red Hammer's leader behind them and then they were speeding away. Lizzy looked at Andy behind the wheel and then back to the scene where two ruined cars sat off to the side of the street.

She closed her eyes and listened to the laughter of the two.

It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

She was back where she belonged. She was safe. There were no more threats chasing after her. There was no more concern to be had. Everything was fine and she had her health despite the large bump on the side of her forehead.

All of his concern had been seen to. The bandages were where they were supposed to be and she was resting. For more he could not ask. The anxiety concerning her was erased. It was no longer existent and he hoped to Valar that it would never be.

The small girl who'd came to him in his dreams asking for help no longer walked in solitude and darkness. She pranced in the sunlight. Her giggles were loud and vibrant. She gave to him her thanks and shared to him her particular love of Bella. She was grateful that he had listened to that little voice in his ear. And then, she was gone; sinking into a bright sun she was gone.

He stood there taking in Lizzy's figure. It soothed him so much. Now that his father had taken his departure it was exactly what he needed. He needed to know that things would be all right and that with the absence of his father's presence things would move on. The single candle in the room sent meager light bouncing off the walls.

He drew on her peaceful figure and could not help the smile that lighted his face. Just getting to this point had seemed like a long journey, but he was delighted to see it over. He was joyful to be in the very moment he stood in. He knew not that Lizzy could understand how much relief he was feeling, nor how much sadness was within him at the same time. With time it would all pass to be replaced with nothing but happiness.

Legolas moved forward and into their bed. He was very much prepared for the long awaited rest he had been keen on getting. He slid beside Lizzy being careful of a sleeping Bella who made no move whatsoever at the end of the bed. Legolas placed his arms around Lizzy's waist. Legolas felt her shift and then settle, welcoming his comfort. He listened to her mutter something and to him it equated to the sweetest of sounds. They would be fine now.

"Oh, forgot to tell you I'm going to a dance with some guy." Lizzy yawned. Sleep laced her voice. "Bret or Brent or something. I forgot his name. All I know is that he's a…a bigger idiot than you."

Legolas smiled, still intent on holding onto contentment. He leaned over Lizzy and blew out the flickering candle. The darkness hugged around them, creating more peace than anything. Neither the darkness nor anything else played enemy to them.

They would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: **Remember to tell me if you want an epilogue!


	45. Note to All

A/N: Bad news guys. My computer completely clunked out on me, meaning that I can not turn it on at all. And on my computer was the first half of an amazing epilogue. You do not know how pissed off I am that this happened. It was hard enough writing with a full time job and configuring options on college. But have no fear readers! I am fully expecting to get a new computer sometime next week and soon to follow will be an epilogue. You guys will also be happy to know (I hope) that I am flirting with the idea of a sequel - after I finish From My World to Yours of course.

Thank you for your patience,

N.Nymph


	46. The Epilogue

**A/N:** As you all know by now that I'm a MAJOR procrastinator. Getting over that fact, this epilogue will touch on things that I did not have a chance to in past chapters and you'll also get a sneak peak into the future. The flashbacks are in italics and hopefully aren't confusing to read. I want to thank everyone for investing their time and patience into this story. It's been a complete pleasure. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Epilogue**

"_Life is something that happens when you can't go to sleep."_

_-Fran Lebowitz_

The comfortable embrace of plush blankets and cushy pillows could not lure her into the much needed rest her body had been craving for days on end. It was simply impossible for her to give into slumber when so many thoughts and concerns were weighing on her conscience. Each tidbit based on every single one of her fears that her brain conjured up begged for her attention. It was steadily becoming more and more difficult to give all her worries the consideration that was deserved of them. Because of this, because she could not shake off all that concerned her, she tip toed from the warmth of her bed and across the lengthy hall to hopefully what would be her refuge for the night.

If anyone was to see her out of bed at such a late hour, she knew she would have most likely been escorted back to the relaxing atmosphere that supposedly only her empty room could provide. The thought of such a threat held little of her apprehension as she twisted the elegant handle of the door to the room she was entering. It was mostly dark inside, only lit somewhat by the dim light the moon provided. The scent of honeysuckle wafted through the room and Elizabeth could not help the somewhat calming effect it begun to take on her.

Quiet, more quiet than she had been out in the hall; Lizzy tiptoed further towards the one spot she wanted to be more than any other place in the entire palace. She held onto the thought that maybe _just _maybe that very spot would serve to soothe her fidgety soul. Maybe she could relish in the moment of viewing something so peaceful, so carefree that it would give her just a little but of ease. Every instinct in her body pushed her to move silently across the room she'd entered, so as not to disturb the natural peace that had settled there. Elizabeth reached her destination, and standing quite still she reached out with both hands and wrapped them tightly around a smooth wooden bar.

She held her breath.

It was hard to believe that of which she looked down upon was a small piece of her, imprinted onto something so precious that sometimes she refused to accept. It was upsetting to her most of the time, not because of the new responsibilities tackled to her, nor because she had been unprepared from the start, but because of the looming fear that this innocence might inherit some of her less than stellar qualities. For most of her life she had been a magnet for bad luck and she had some habits that even got on her nerves at times, none of which she wished to pass on. The life she had lived, for the longest, was not the life she wished for this little one that slept so soundly in the crib before her. Time and time again she had been reassured that the worst that'd happened in her life would never happen to the little one.

She couldn't help the thought that the assurances could all be wrong. That one day all the promises she had received on how safe a future her little one would have would shatter into pieces that neither she nor anyone could put back together. Lizzy absolutely did not want the strokes of her luck to brush themselves onto a canvas that belonged to her child. She didn't want that happening to the one she valued the most in her life. She didn't want to be responsible for the cause of any pain that might come to who she now looked down upon.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to see to it that this new life had a much smoother transition into the world than she had. She wanted to ensure that all the cards that were dealt to her little one were nothing but fair. No one had been there to see to any of her own cards and she didn't want her child to be able to even think the same thing. Her eyes as tired as they were never wavered from the crib and its precious occupant.

She let out a breath born from a bit of depression and a touch of guilt. It didn't matter what anyone had told to her; encouraging words, healthy doses of advice and praise; it had all floated down to her heart, settled there for a minute or two and then faded away. The hesitation and insecurities had overruled all those who had shown her their support. Trying to wipe away all negative thoughts that were keeping her from a good nights sleep, Elizabeth shook her head. She ventured across the hall to clear her mind, not to bring up thoughts that would cause more sleep deprivation.

The overwhelming sense of feeling bad just couldn't be averted. As of late it just refused to shake itself from her, this feeling among others that this small wonder who had invaded everyone's lives deserved better, a whole lot better. Her thumb nail found its way to her mouth, a sure tail sign that she was worried. Eyelids feeling heavier than they had ever felt, she forced them not to close. Before she could even fathom sleep certain nerves had to wash away, that and she needed the knowledge that everything was alright with her little wonder.

Swaddled beneath a richly colored blanket of yellows and greens was who Elizabeth loved and felt more concerned for through each of her waking minutes. Elizabeth looked down into the lightly wooded crib and continued to gnaw at her thumb. She was steadily daring herself to perk up even though she had every reason in the world to feel the way she was feeling. It seemed that harboring these certain feelings was beyond her control. As much as she tried to push herself to shove them all under the rug, they kept coming back.

A small pink face that was usually so contented to see her rested peacefully, eyes closed and tiny breaths even. Looking at this small marvel she tried again to will her nerves down to a dull whisper. Focusing on what was before was all that mattered. All the problems her mind thought to conjure up did not exist where she was standing. Peace was right there in the room with her if she'd only just accept it.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_Lizzy took a deep breath and looked into her bowl of cheerios. It had__ been quite awhile since the entire ordeal with the Red Hammer dealing with her uncle and what happened that afternoon always came back to replay in her mind. The memory of everything that happened, the violence that had occurred left an everlasting impact on Lizzy in more ways than one. It'd been hard finding a groove to fit into after what she had a hand in doing. It was hard to day in and day out stare in Nancy's face and pretend that everything in her life had been on the road to being hunky-dory, that absolutely nothing had been going on. _

_To her it felt completely dishonest to live in Nancy's house, share meals and conversations with her without letting her into everything that invaded her life.__ The woman had taken her in when in actuality she should have looked the other way when her uncle died. There were no obligations in the relationship Nancy had with Ed. She could have started anew and forgotten all about her. She could have found another boyfriend free of dramatics in this better grandeur life of hers and not given Lizzy a second thought._

_But she didn't._

_It wasn't in Nancy's nature to turn her back on those in need and the fact that she hadn't done that to Lizzy meant a lot. __So much so, that Lizzy had been contemplating for a while whether to share in what happened with her and her other uncle. Nancy deserved to be respected and Lizzy felt that her hiding things were far from showing respect. She felt that Nancy deserved to know some of the truth about what had been going on. It wasn't fair to keep such secrets stored up from a person who had done so much for her, who had wanted to share her life with a teenager in need and make sure she had a home. More and more Lizzy was thinking that Nancy ought to have an inkling of what had been going on under her very own nose, what had been schemed under her very own roof. _

_Suddenly feeling sick, Lizzy dropped the spoon into her bowl and pushed it away, the urge to eat so far from her mind she could no longer see it.__ The pristinely clean kitchen felt as if it were drawing in on her, daring her to give into what she knew was right. The walls were no longer feeling inviting, the rich coloring of the entire home no longer felt inviting. It all felt as if everything around was being to alienate her. The pressure of making a decision was felt all too much by her._

_Lizzy hopped up from the stool feeling far from happy and took her bowl from the sink. __Absentmindedly, she looked up at the clock hanging above the refrigerator. All too soon she'd be shipping out with Nancy to find the quote unquote perfect prom dress. High on the list of priorities it was not, but she never had the heart to deny Nancy things that should have been simple enough for a girl her age. Lizzy ran a hand through her untidy hair. _

_The guilt was eating away at her much more than she thought it would. __Here she thought she had been doing what needed to be done. It might not have been the exact right thing to do; having her uncle offed and ridding herself of tons of money by handing it over to an organized street gang, but it all had been resolved. It was over, or so she thought. _

_It wasn't quite done with, because she still had that gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't yet resolved. Something was still left. __Of course, she had divulged all that bothered her to those she could. Her conscience was not withering because she was simply keeping a hell of a secret. Lizzy crossed back over to the kitchen island and slid back onto her stool. The ring that she hadn't removed once from around her neck she stroked lightly with her thumb feeling the jewels encrusted into the band._

_The small piece of jewelry gave her quite a bit of strength, strength that she didn't seem to be able to find within herself. Something had to be done to resolve the way she was feeling. The right thing had to be done and not only for the sake of her own self feeling better. Spilled everything, she had already to Legolas once the entire ordeal had been over and she'd went back to her second home. The whole threat on her life, teaming up with a gang member, giving up loads of money, the car crash and the murder she had poured out to him. As much as he had been angered by her actions and the criticisms he had shot at her for not seeing properly to her welfare when she came up with such a plan, she had come clean with him because he deserved it. _

_She loved him and he deserved to know such a truth. __The same could be said for Nancy, so why hadn't she said anything yet? Lizzy spent an unknown amount of time just staring into the space in front of her. Her thoughts were ignited by guilt and a sense of duty to let Nancy in on what happened. Her thumb kept up its gentle strokes on the ring hanging from her neck. So enraptured by her head she didn't hear Nancy coming into the apartment, nor the drop of her car keys on the glass coffee table. All she heard was the gentle voice of her conscience telling her to tell Nancy the truth. _

"_Liz, you ready to go? We need to get out of here if you wanna even consider getting a dress. Everything's most likely picked over by now," the last part Nancy muttered to herself with a tinge of annoyance. How she could've let Lizzy keep delaying the shopping date she didn't know. She rushed into the kitchen and stared pointedly at the teenager._

"_Come on; let's put a move on it."_

_Snapped out of her thoughts, Lizzy turned to look at Nancy fully intending to tell her she was coming and that was more than ready to get the whole shopping ordeal over with, but something stopped her clean in her tracks. Lizzy saw something in Nancy that she failed to fully highlight. The normality of the woman before her lit up like a beacon. Nancy had only just gotten over the death of a jerky boyfriend, she had only just begun to accept the fact that she was responsible for a teenager with a rocky attitude and too many problems to count. Her life had already been well put together before everything had occurred. Would the news of gangs and yet another no good uncle break her?_

_Did she really deserve more drama tossed onto her plate? And telling her everything that had occurred __would get her involved in it all. Should anything happen, Nancy could be labeled an accomplice just for knowing about the information Lizzy wanted to give up. All that Nancy had worked for in her life could be taken in the blink of an eye. Nancy deserved the truth, that much Lizzy was certain, but did she need to know that Lizzy had not been fine, getting by on the protection she mustered up for herself?_

_Should she really know that things had been far from okay and Lizzy did not feel the need to come to her for help? Would knowing the things that Lizzy had gone through help or hinder? Would it move them forward towards a bright future or strain a growing relationship? The dawning on what this could possibly mean if everything was revealed drenched Lizzy's thoughts and danced before her eyes. And in that minute all those aspects poured forth to her and lined up clicking together._

"_Earth to Lizzy! We gotta get going. You ready?"_

"_Actually, I need to tell you something." Lizzy's voice trembled slightly as her thumb rubbed at her ring a bit more. "I need to tell you the truth."_

---------------------------------

__________________________

Important things awaited her in the morning. Important things were always awaiting her nowadays. It came with the title she carried around, like a shiny new badge, it epitomized all she was responsible for and the duty she upheld to those around her. It all weighed down on her shoulders and there was never a time that went by that she wasn't aware of it. It was too notable of a position to not forget it, to cast it aside at the end of the day, and not take it completely to heart, because the decisions she made affected people.

She still thought it was crazy to give her such a power to rule over certain sectors of the kingdom even if she always had an advisor at hand. Nothing existed in her background that would prove her capable of being competent enough to make the important decisions that were required of her. And she was not the only one who thought that way. No matter how many heartening words Legolas gave to her it did not take away from the fact that she knew there were others that held a prejudice older than her entire family line against her. A human ruling over elven kind and a lowly one at that, it was unthought-of amongst their kind, unfathomable. She'd heard the whispers and how unfriendly they were in nature.

How an elf and a human should never be coupled and how she was too simple to be queen.

The old her would not have cared at all. The old her would've done what needed to be done and kept herself moving, but this new her, the one that tended to listen to that small voice in her head wondered whether or not there was any truth to the whispers. Legolas could have picked someone to love that had a lot more experience at life than she had; someone a lot better than her. This concern was one of many and she dared not bring that up with Legolas. She buried it within, underneath all the other concerns and fears she had.

Daring a sigh, she continued looking down at what was a little piece of escape for her, a piece of escape she held high hopes of not disappointing. She chanced a small touch, just a finger on the incredibly soft cheek of her child. When no reaction stirred from the child she repeated the action only this time adding another finger. The touch between them sent a reassuring feeling coursing through Elizabeth.

So far everything –despite her nagging worries and various issues at hand-was fine. Nothing had fallen apart yet. Her subconscious was waiting for a shoe of some size to drop at any point, but it hadn't happened. It shocked, surprised and scared her all at the same time. Her fingers moved to feel their way through dark downy hair as she relished in the semblance of peace the room was providing.

A whimper escaped from the infant that was beneath her watchful eyes and she quickly withdrew her hand, not wanting to wake the child. Unlike herself, who had always wished for the comforts of sleep for many different reasons, her child battled it with a seemingly deep passion. There seemed to be no amount of walks that could be taken, soft songs to be sung, nor stories to be told that could lure the infant into a comfortable sleep. Elizabeth could only admire this early emerging characteristic in her child who looked to have a rapidly developing zest for life. Legolas had said that this was the piece of her that was showing through, that their child was only shunning sleep in fear of missing activities that could lead to trouble.

It had been said all in good nature, a jest but Lizzy hadn't seen it as such. She took it as a sign of what was to come and it had only fueled her worry that rested with her child. Elizabeth tried to shake off the wave of concern that kept gripping at her ever so often and live in the peace that was presented to her now. Living in a peaceful present was proving to be harder than the simple concept was. Elizabeth took a deep breath and forced her eyes to focus on the small child once more, a task that was proving tougher by the minute.

She should've just dragged herself to bed. Surely sleep would have pulled her in enough to make her forget the things picking at her. It was more than tempting at this point to just turn around and go right back to bed, but something in her just couldn't. Standing there looking down into the crib, she felt a certain warmth run down her spine that had seemingly rooted her to the spot. The sensation was a good one, one that she had felt every so often and always when in the presence of her child.

It never ceased to amaze her, the power this little person had over her. A wisp of a smile found its way onto Elizabeth's face and her thumb dropped itself away from her mouth. That small but powerful feeling was what she had sought. It made her see the brighter side of her life. Looking at brighter sides was something she could never do seeing as she never had a bright side to compare things to.

Appreciative she was of this sensation and of her new life despite its downsides. No matter where time took her, there would always be downs that needed to be experienced, that she knew, but it didn't take away from the emotion that stirred deep within her. The infant began to rouse underneath the security of the thick blanket making Elizabeth believe that her presence was disturbing her child's slumber. She wanted to leave so as to not wake the child who had a deep seeded hatred for sleep but her feet refused to leave still. It was as if her entire being knew that she needed to be here for whatever reason.

She wondered absently whether or not her child could pick up on the slight distress she was sure she was radiating. Crystallized blue eyes unfocused and half lidded looked up at her. Ear shattering howls too devastating to endure were sure to sprout forth of that she was certain, but after a second then two, nothing materialized from the mouth of her little one. Relieved, Elizabeth let the smile on her face evolve from tiny to full-size.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_The past few days had been __incredibly disconcerting for Lizzy. The opulent apartment she had grown used to and no longer thought of as just a place to crash, had quickly become almost foreign to her. A dull quiet had settled there ever since Lizzy had decided to tell Nancy the complete truth, a truth that she found considerably easier to deal with than the one that included a murderous second uncle. Lizzy knew it would be difficult, telling the truth, but she never thought it would end up leaving her feeling distant and completely uncomfortable in the place where she considered home on earth. Never in her life had she been so sorry to have kept things from a person that cared so much for her. _

_Because of her, home didn't feel quite like home anymore and she got the feeling that was because she had royally screwed up. It wasn't due to the fact that she had told the truth, came clean with absolutely every detail about her relationship with Legolas(that classified itself on an entirely different level) it was more because she hadn't been honest from the start. From the very beginning she had built her relationship with Nancy on deceit and with an ungracious attitude. The only person she had to blame for everything was herself. At least that was what Lizzy thought was the reason for the apartment being so cold, for Nancy suddenly having business meetings to attend to just when dinner was approaching, and for the sudden set of rules that needed to be followed to the tee with no negotiations._

_Plain and simple, she had messed up._

_The truth hadn't exactly set her free. In fact, the truth decided to let her sit and simmer in the mess she had created. Of course she knew it would never be as simple as telling the truth and instantly being believed or even forgiven for the secrets she had kept. Something like this was meant to hurt. It was meant to make her feel as if she were the lowest person on the planet and powerless to possibly fix things. Wishes of time reversal and mutterings of how things could've been different were to be expected. Ultimately, it was up to her to right the puzzle pieces after the fallout, the last test of a healing character. _

_Another__ night of silence enveloped the apartment, but instead of completing homework assignments underneath her bed covers, Lizzy was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a tool of beauty she'd never imagined herself using, a curling iron. The overall quiet in the apartment currently reminded her of everything she missed about Nancy and it frustrated her more than trying to get her hair to look presentable. Feelings of being both betrayed and a betrayer welled up inside of her as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror in nothing but her slip. In all honesty, she thought Nancy wouldn't have left her alone on this night of all nights. Gripping the handle of the curling iron tightly she blamed herself for the millionth time that day._

_That fateful night when Lizzy decided on telling Nancy the truth__ she had decided to do so after the shopping, brushing it off by saying the whole conversation could wait until they came from the mall. The woman had given her a reluctant look but okayed it in favor of the shopping trip. During shifting through racks upon racks of prom dresses and then moving onto what looked like to be the biggest shoe debacle the year had ever seen, Lizzy took to thinking about how to explain everything to Nancy. She had muddled herself with the thoughts and the impending doom of what had to be done and because of it she turned out to be a not so great shopping buddy. Nancy's darting looks had concern laced into each one and she gave them out frequently during the search for the dress._

_To say it had been a __fabulous trip of bonding over an up coming solitary event would have been a complete lie. With the admission of something that needed to be told coupled with poorly hidden looks of guilt on Lizzy's part, Nancy had no trouble figuring out that something gargantuan in size stood between them and what she hoped would be a nice prom dress hunt. Time seemed to have wanted the truth revealed as much as it thought it was right to tell it, for it passed quickly and soon Lizzy found herself back in the apartment and facing Nancy. She pulled the truth out of her like the action of ripping off a band aid, first with hesitation and then acting fast. Of course right after came the pain._

_Right after receiving instructions from Nancy to hang the elegant dress up in a suitable spot in her room and following through, Lizzy __forced Nancy to sit down. It had been now or never and she unleashed the truth about Middle Earth and her marriage. To say Nancy took it well or even serious for that matter was purely fantasy. Nancy's reaction had been to at first laugh but the seriousness on Lizzy's face had wiped the chuckles away. It was emphasized how much this meant to her, how true it was and ever since Lizzy had told the truth, Nancy had been silent, only talking when necessary._

_It had been one of the few times that Lizzy had been serious in her entire life and it had caused Nancy to act out of character, it had caused Nancy to become troubled. __Lizzy just didn't think the woman had it in her to stay silent for so long. Lizzy expected some kind of reaction, just not one that involved Nancy giving her a cold and awkward silent treatment. Nancy still hadn't found it a suitable time to speak to her. And that was how Lizzy found herself in the bathroom trying to prepare her for prom alone._

_She was getting fed up with the curling iron and was starting to think that curls were a bad idea. __She wasn't used to dolling up her own hair and didn't think it was too fun an activity. To her defense she had been perfectly content to put her hair up into a ponytail, the only style she'd known for years. Lined up on the bathroom's counter was a plethora of makeup from eyeliner to lipstick and Lizzy was a teenager with little experience on how to apply any of it. Biting down on her lip, she puffed up her chest in determination to make this work. _

_She wasn't a complete imbecile, and it couldn't be too hard to dab on a little lipstick and paint on some __eye shadow. Lizzy looked down at the selection before her wondering where to start. Her fingers skimmed over pencils, tubes and powders before settling on eyeliner. She uncapped it, brought her eyes to the mirror fully prepared to start but froze. Looking into the mirror, she found Nancy standing behind her. _

_Lizzy cast her eyes back down to the counter but not before catching the look on Nancy's face.__ What she saw on Nancy's face could only be described as trepidation. Nancy strolled across the bathroom pulled down the lid to the toilet and took a seat. She was ready to talk. Lizzy braced herself for what was to come._

"_I hadn't thought things with you had gotten so bad."_

_Lizzy nearly poked her eye out with the makeup pencil. It fell from her hand and onto the counter with a clatter. "What do you mean?"_

_Nancy shook her head and intertwined her fingers. "I mean your story. I thought things were going okay with you."_

"_My-my story? Wait, you think that I made everything up?"_

"_Lizzy," Nancy started, her eyes drilling unbelievable holes into Lizzy. "You can't expect me to believe that what you told me is real."_

"_So you think I just made it all up to screw with you?"__ Lizzy turned around, her task at hand forgotten._

_Nancy shook her head and for a minute said nothing._

"_I'm lying. You think I'm lying."_

"_I don't think you're lying," Nancy slowly said. It seemed like she was trying to work something out in her head. Like she was trying to get what she was thinking out without showing too much emotion as if it might hurt Lizzy's feelings. "I think that maybe you're stressed,"_

_Lizzy's face contorted in confusion. "Stressed?"_

"_You've working hard to graduate and I think that it factors in to what you told me."_

_More confusion snaked in on Lizzy and she couldn't for the life of her see where their conversation was going. She crossed her arms and waited for Nancy to continue. _

"_I think that making up this lavish story of going to another world and having another life there where you're married sounded appealing to your overworked mind. Maybe you took it a little too far and…" she didn't really have the heart to finish her line of thoughts._

"_Aaaannd," Lizzy dragged out._

_Nancy nodded once. "And I think you might think that this dream of yours is really real."_

_There it was out in the open for Lizzy to __assimilate. Nancy, after all her days of silence towards her, had thought she was suffering from some kind of mental breakdown. She thought that Lizzy had gone out of her mind to due all the events in her life. Could she really blame the woman for coming to such a conclusion? She hadn't exactly shown Nancy that she had ways of copping with everything that'd happened, other than the counselor she talked to every couple times a week. _

_In front of Nancy all she did was put up a front. She pretended that she was getting by like any other person would have. She acted like she wasn't trying to fix a mess that had been accumulating ever since her grandfather had been alive. The only refuge she sought had been in Middle Earth and Nancy couldn't see that piece of her life. For the moment Lizzy could only gape at Nancy's seated form._

"_I __want you to see this doctor I've spoken to."_

_It was more than official now that Nancy thought Lizzy was crazy. She didn't know what else she could possibly do to get her to believe that what she'd said was real. Thoughts that the entire thing had been a terrible idea popped into Lizzy's head. She continued to stare at Nancy. All out of ideas she was and she questioned whether or not making Nancy believe was even worth the effort. Lizzy had the same doubts the first few weeks she'd spent in middle earth and it was only due to physical events that had her believing._

_Turning back towards the mirror, Lizzy shook her h__ead and picked up her eyeliner again. Uncapping it she said, "No thanks."_

"_Lizzy__, I really think that you need to deal with this issue. It ─It isn't normal to experience things like this."_

"_What about the ring I showed you? If I'm making it all up, then how did I get it?"_

"_You could've gotten it at a pawn shop or the thrift store for all I know." Nancy ran a hand through her hair. "The doctor says that sometimes people with your situation sometimes seek things out to make their delusions a little more solid."_

"_I'm delusional to__ you, huh," Lizzy muttered under her breath. She tried not to stab herself with the eyeliner pencil. "My situation."_

_Lizzy felt Nancy stand but didn't want to look at her. Even though this conclusion that Nancy had come to was expected and not unreasonable, Lizzy couldn't help the tinge of anger that began to creep through her veins. Nancy stood beside her and toyed with a strand of Lizzy's hair. It was the beginning of an attempt to lighten things up on her part. At the moment all Lizzy wanted was to pull away and finish her lousy efforts at becoming the bell of the prom._

"_I'm not trying to be the grim reaper of your prom night Lizzy. I just want to let you know that despite," Nancy swallowed hard, a bit ashamed of what she had to say next. "The way I've been behaving towards you that I still care about you. I just─ I just want the best for you."_

_Lizzy dropped her hand away from her now darkly lined eyes. She felt the worry seeping from Nancy through her words and instantly her anger towards the woman drizzled away. The irritation couldn't exist within her any more when she knew that Nancy had only ever just wanted to help. Nancy was the innocent one in all of it and from day one had tried doing the right thing. Lizzy felt Nancy pulling on certain strands even more now and looking back at her reflection she saw Nancy fixing up her mess of spiral curls._

"_I know you want to help, but you'll see that I don't need it." Lizzy turned to face Nancy, looking her in the eye for the first time in many days. "And you'll see that my delusions aren't delusions."_

_They stood like that, facing each other not saying a word. Some what of a challenge sparked between them. Lizzy wished that Nancy believed her, that she wouldn't have to experience the hard truth when it came time to, but there seemed to be no other way. For a second she caught a glimpse of determination well up within Nancy's eyes. It was like Nancy was dead set on seeing her live out a normal life free of these 'delusions'._

"_Well," Nancy breathed out with a laugh, breaking the short silence between them. "It looks like you need my help now. Are you meaning to go for the raccoon look?" She motioned towards Lizzy's eyes._

"_What?" Lizzy whirled around to check her appearance. _

"_You apparently need my help with getting ready. I've seen men do better makeup jobs then yours is coming along."_

---------------------------------

__________________________

"Hey there cookie monster," Elizabeth whispered. With the utmost gentleness she scooped up her baby and felt the heaviness that responsibility brought melt away. Things were simple at that very moment and she had found exactly what she sought out. She held up her christened cookie monster in front of her and dozy eyes looked back. Warmth from the small body in her hands spread to her and made her smile grow even more.

The night was still as quiet as ever. Elizabeth found herself slowly but surely becoming more and more relaxed as she held her baby. The tranquility seeped into her like a welcoming friend and not for a second did she want to let go of the sensation that her little one gave to her. For as long as she could she was going to hold on to the little piece of calm that had washed over her. Lightly, Elizabeth jiggled the waking child and in response the pair of eyes looking at her widened.

"Did I wake you?" Of course she didn't receive a response but she continued any way. "Who am I kidding, I probably did. Just don't tell your father alright cookie monster?"

A ghost of a smile drifted onto the infant's face, apparently finding what Elizabeth said to be humorous.

"No don't smile," Elizabeth whispered bringing the child closer to her. "It takes a long time for your father to get you to sleep. If he found out that I woke you I'd never hear the end of it."

The smile on the child grew.

"You like seeing me get into trouble with him don't you?" She brought her child to her chest, holding closer to the precious little person. The standing was beginning to take its toll on her energy so she meandered towards the rocking chair situated in the corner of the room. Into the chair Elizabeth sat and settled the baby comfortably in her arms. She drank in the pleasure of holding her child and without anyone around.

There were others that were constantly doting on her child and while that was nice, surprising even that someone could see so much about a child of no relation to them, it grew tiresome after awhile. It was nice to be around her child without having to thank someone about how fine a baby she had or worrying whether or not the stares at her child were going to be judgmental or accepting. She was sick of having baited breath and being on the brink of defense mode when with her child.

These moments of it just being her and her child weren't very often. There was always someone with her, whether it was Legolas or a random maid set about to do some task or another, there was always someone else present. Lizzy sat in the darkened room and unconsciously began to rock the chair. Holding the title both queen and mother would always be a challenge , a struggle of balancing the two, of proving that she had it within herself to raise up a child and handle the responsibilities that came with her title as queen. She wouldn't say that she quite enjoyed it much, the challenge, but despite all that worried her constantly she couldn't hate it because it brought with her so many things she loved. It meant she was extremely lucky. She reveled in the fact that she'd been lucky to have such a healthy adorable kid.

"Mom's kinda having a rough night so is it okay if I just hold you for a minute?"

A small gurgle came forth and Lizzy nodded to the kid. She ran her fingers through the dark hair that belonged to the child and sighed. "I don't know whether or not I'm doing okay at this gig cookie monster." Lizzy bit her lip. "I know there are others that no matter what I do won't like me and the old me would've said fu─"

Lizzy caught herself and shook her head. "Forget 'em. Forget 'em I mean to say. Yeah, but I just don't know anymore."

Lizzy stopped talking and the room was sent back to silence. A smile half gloomy and the other half happy settled on her lips. She watched as the little lips of her baby formed an 'o' and faint eyebrows curved somewhat downward. It was as if the child understood her and was urging her to continue on with a look. That was of course impossible because who Elizabeth held was only a baby.

"I should cut the worrying out, huh cookie? I mean I made it this far and your father hasn't tried to kill me yet," Lizzy laughed but then quickly sobered up remembering her present company.

"Not that he would, ever kill me I mean. Your ada would never do that. _Never_."

The last thing on her list was to give her child an iota of doubt against her family even if her child was only just an infant. She wanted the positive energy to flow when anyone was around her kid, because as she reminded herself day in and day out her child was not going to have a childhood like hers. If ever she wanted something more it was for her child to not experience what she had. Thoughts that she was thinking had to at least be pushed aside for the moment. Holding one baby as precious as hers left no room for the thoughts on her mind.

"Thinking too much aren't I?" Lizzy wiggled her fingers against the small delicate tummy of her child. Giggles sprouted and in that instant Lizzy stopped.

"Can't be too loud cookie monster, gonna sound the alarms."

The smile she saw glowing from her child was enough to melt just about any glacier, ensnare anyone within a good distance and it didn't even matter that the smile was a toothless one. It tugged on the heartstrings Elizabeth had always tried to conceal and she had to give in.

"Alright, okay one more little tickle but that's it and that's only cause you're cute."

Elizabeth let her fingers dance over the small plump stomach. They both took delight in the small playfulness and laughter jingled through the room chasing away the silence.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_Lizzy stared at her dolled up image in the mirror and was already set for the night to end. Nancy had worked a miracle and fixed her curls so that they gently fell behind her shoulders and a few of them had been pulled back and pinned away from her face with a glittery hair clip. Her body donned a crisp halter topped dress, rhinestones spread horizontally across her abdomen and disappeared somewhere on her back. The dress was simple in design and on such short notice had been a lucky find. It was nice enough to Lizzy, but she couldn't wait to get out of it. The dress didn't quite have the softness of the elven material and her shoes…_

_Lizzy looked down at the three inch heels that__ matched her dress and could do nothing but frown at them. She would have much rather worn the killer boots she had received for her birthday from Elrendor's mother. Never would she forget the tooth and nail fight that happened in the store between her and Nancy over the shoes. Giving in was her fault because of the guilt that was eating away at her. Standing alone in the bathroom looking at her reflection was not where she thought she would ever be. Standing in the bathroom looking every bit the part of a teenager nervously waiting for her prom date to pick her up was not how she had envisioned herself._

_Nancy was somewhere fretting over her lost camera and no doubting knocking over knick knacks to find it. Amnesia had taken over her brain after their small co__nversation and currently for her, Lizzy was as normal as any other kid, not at all suffering from made up delusions. At a last minute attempt to escape from the prom's clutches, she brought up the point that if she was indeed suffering from delusions it wouldn't be safe for her to go to prom. It hadn't worked of course. Her itinerary was still set for the Atrium Hall on Eighth Street. _

_The door bell rang clear as a crystal and sounding very much like an executioners call. Lizzy wondered how Legolas would react to seeing her in her full blown prom __regalia__. She imagined him going against her prom activities, at least dressed how she was or without him by her side. The dress she wore was a bit more revealing than the elven dresses she had grown accustomed to. Lizzy didn't know whether to be relieved or disheartened that Legolas was not here to witness this event. _

_The sounds of people talking drifted through the bathroom door and Lizzy felt like her stomach was about to drop from its secure location. Everything that she had previously experienced that could have given her the strength flew out of the window when Nancy had called to her and just like that, in that second, that very instant, she was just an eighteen year old kid, going to the senior prom. Lizzy looked at her reflection one more time. She smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in her dress, checked to make sure all parts were appropriately in place and then turned to grasp the door knob. _

_It was now or never._

_Lizzy walked through the door. __The short march down the hall made her feel self conscious. Again, the thought that she would've never imagined herself in such a spot came barreling through her head. The hall ended too soon and she was staring at Nancy talking to the guy who was escorting her to the prom. For the life of her she still couldn't remember his name. It started with a B that much she knew was certain. Was it Bryce or Benjamin?_

"_Man you look…hot." The flustered words came spilling out of the __young man's mouth before Lizzy had even fully made into the room. _

_Lizzy__ couldn't help but look Bryce up and down. She took in his slicked back hair and spiffy black suit. No doubt he had been making some kind of impression on Nancy. The woman was grinning ear to ear and it looked as if she had found her camera because she waved it around as if it were the certified camera for proms and other such events. She would rather not have any evidence that she had actually gone through with something like this. _

_Lizzy smiled a pained smile, the comment Brent said making her want to change into the rattiest pajamas she owned and went straight for the door. _

"_Thanks Bre-" She thought better of calling him a name she knew probably didn't belong to him. __"Buddy." Lizzy settled with buddy._

"_It's Brian."_

"_Right." Making it out the door was far more important than getting the guy's name right. Lizzy grabbed his arm and dragged him with her on her hastened stroll towards the door._

"_Wait! I haven't gotten a picture of you two yet," Nancy complained. "Don't you even think about walking through that door."_

_All her thoughts at that moment were centered on doing just that, but she stopped herself and whirled around letting go of Brian in the process._

_Nancy motioned with her hands for the two of them to scoot together. __"Come on now, big smile."_

_Lizzy buddied up to Brian as best she could but didn't have the strength to muster up a smile. _

"_Lizzy!"_

_That was until Nancy adopted a somewhat suggestive and scary tone. Feeling like Wednesday in Adam's Family Values, the smile slowly grew on her face and didn't feel quite natural. It would have to do and seemed to appeal to Nancy because she was soon out the door and one step closer to a prom free life. The ride in Brian's car had gone exactly how she imagined. Conversation revolved around his athletic reputation in school and nothing much of anything else. Every now and then he'd ask her questions that in all her life she hadn't ever thought about._

_They were more trivial type questions, questions she would probably find in a game for ages five and up.__ Her right hand fiddled with the corsage set around her left wrist. Brian wanted to put it on her dress, dangerously close to her chest but she insisted that they use the stretchy loop that accompanied the light pink and white flower bunch. She tuned Brian's voice out, not really caring if she appeared rude and watched the city fly past her vision. Legolas entered her thoughts and the memory replayed itself of when he'd taught her how to ride a horse._

_As much as she would hate to admit it, she'd been afraid to even go near a horse let alone ride one. The only horses she had seen were through either through a television or a magazine, never up close and in person. Therefore she was shocked to see how big a horse actually was. It had taken lots of coaxing, lots of promises and lots of threats before Lizzy mounted a horse. After a few days of learning and consistent hours on the back of a horse, she'd grown used to the feel and come to love the wind in her hair and the view flying past her eyes, much like being in the car but so different._

"_Ready to go babe?"_

_Lizzy was shaken from her thoughts __by a sudden tone change in Brian's voice. The car had come to a stop, no longer trying to whiz by in busy street lanes, but parked in a spot in the lot of the hall. Gaggles of teenagers dressed in tuxes and dresses of all different styles and colors were making their way into the building that would house the one night they'd all hope was the best in their young years. They all looked jovial and excited for what the night would hold. Lizzy almost felt that if she walked in it would curse the whole thing due to her not really wanting to be there in the first place._

_Hesitation made its way through her__ when she made to open the door. It couldn't have been as big of a deal as she was making it out to be. All proms were were a grander version of a dance, not a big deal at all. Before she could even blink the night would be over. With a nod undetectable to Brian, she opened the door and cautiously stepped out becoming apart of the night._

"_We are so gonna light it up," Brian said as he came to her side and grabbed her hand instantly threading his thick fingers through hers._

_Lizzy grimaced and wiggled her fingers away from his grasp, crossed her arms against her chest and gave him a pointed look._

"_Look, let's get one thing straight," Lizzy spoke as the two of them continued to walk towards the lighted entrance. "We can do the whole prom thing; we'll get drinks, talk to people, heck maybe even dance, but we won't," with her index finger Lizzy motioned between the two of them. "Go there." _

_Brian look__ed at her confused. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_What am I trying to say?__ I'm saying that we're at this thing-"_

"_Prom," Brian interrupted._

_Lizzy exhaled sharply. "We're at prom as friends. Nothing more." Saying friends was quite a stretch seeing as she only accepted his invitation to prom to get him to go away and she didn't know anything about him. Before the mention of prom she hadn't even know that he existed. _

"_You need to loosen up." Brian wrapped an arm around Lizzy's shoulder and put on a bright smile waving to one of his buddies he spotted. He guided them inside the building without anymore words. Lizzy walked the pace that he set, her regret for coming building within her at each and every step, but she squandered it, instead focusing on pushing Brian's arm from around her shoulder. Fortunately, he let his arm fall from her without any drama. Her mouth opened about to let out a warning on touching when they stepped through the doors of the hall. _

_The entire room that had been rented out for the senior prom was made to look like a giant tent__. Sheer white linings adorned the ceiling forming soft loops that dropped down from the ceiling every so often. Deep rich reds, browns, greens and hints of gold decorated the hall; the theme of Casablanca manifested its way through the large room. In each corner of the room were what looked to be paper Mache palm trees. The tables appeared old, but on purpose, antique almost and they were very low to the floor. Throw pillows matching the color scheme of the room and some with Moroccan patterns were around the tables and used as seats._

_Instead of using the hall's lighting fixtures, lanterns were strewn about creating an outdoor feel that only served to enhance the Moroccan theme. The decorations were impressive to say the least. As she looked around, drinking everything all in, Brian went forgotten. Lighted dots glittered and swarmed all over and looking up there was a disco ball suspended from the ceiling, gigantic in size, shiny but also the only thing unbefitting of the prom's theme. Lizzy looked away from the big ball of light in time to see Brian whistle lowly. _

"_Wow ain't this something." By the tone of his voice she could tell that he really didn't care too much about the decorations. _

_Short loved was Brian's observation. A few of his friends meandered from the dance floor looking both excited to see him and flushed from dancing. It was then that Lizzy noticed the fast paced music that was playing and decided the first thing she was going to do involved standing by the punch bowl. Lizzy squared her shoulders in preparation for the onslaught of people she shared no connection with or interest in. _

"_Brian, what up?" A guy same height and build as Brian greeted him in a way that was entirely common of guys, by slapping each others hand in some complicated way. Lizzy knew him as Keith linebacker_ _to the football team. On his arm was a girl shorter than herself with longer hair and a much shorter dress. The pixie of a girl eyed her suspiciously. Lizzy tried not to scowl her. _

"_Nothing much," Brian smirked slugging his arm around Lizzy's shoulders.__ It was like he wanted to draw attention to the fact that she was there and with him. Lizzy fought the frown that wanted to escape onto her mouth and all the other actions that were being evoked by Brian's touch. _

_Brian waved a hand at the others behind Keith. Another couple who Lizzy actually recognized around the school halls as Alex Smithson on some sport team whether it was hockey or basketball she couldn't remember and Daphne Edwards a socialite who knew everything about everyone, stood slightly behind Keith and his date. A hesitant hey from Daphne and a nod from Alex was their form of a greeting. _

"_I see you found a date," Keith chuckled. _

"_Like I couldn't," countered Brian._

"_Elizabeth Montgomery though. I never thought in a million year that I'd see this happening.'_

"_Me either," Daphne agreed with Keith._

_For numerous reasons steam wanted to blow from the orifices in her head and anger was climbing the crest of her high hill of patience. Being talked about as if she wasn't even there irked her. And the fact that the apparent implications were rude weren't exactly camouflaged. She knew what everyone thought about her. She wanted to snap back, say something to put them in their place, but her mouth felt like a load of cement had been dumped on her tongue. _

_Her eyes slid between the people before her, knowing she didn't belong with them. She didn't want to pretend that she did and never had an iota of an urge to do so. Stepping forward and out of Brian's grasp she muttered her urge for punch and left the group. Their eyes followed her retreating form all the way to the table baring punch and she knew it because she could feel it. Each and every pair of eyes seared onto her back. _

_Side stepping people, she made it to the table, grabbed up a clear cup and filled it with the red punch. Her hand gripped the sides of the cup, the hold so tight the cup caved a bit on the side making the liquid rise. Her eyes wanted to drift shut to gain some semblance of peace but she didn't for a fear of someone walking up to her concerned about whether or not she was spazing out. _

"_No witty comeback? No smart remark? Nothing?" The familiar voice reached her ears and the vice like grip on the plastic cup loosened. _

"_I figured I'd rather not waste my breath on those who won't understand my witty comebacks or smart remarks." Lizzy turned to see Glenn standing in front of her. His shaggy hair as gone and in its stead was a much neater slicked back style. His tux was the traditional black nothing special and he'd coupled with it a blue tie._

_Lizzy put her cup down a__nd smirked. Things hadn't ended exactly on the positive end of the spectrum with Glenn. Cutting him out of her life at that point had been the best thing to do. So she had used him to get what she needed and then dumped him. Not one of her brightest moments, but it had to be done unless she wanted to see Glenn tangled in the mess she was caught up in. _

_Glenn had __been to put it in simple terms, another person caught in the emotional crossfire thanks to her. When it came to Glenn she had another approach when interacting with him after everything that'd happened and that was to pretend that nothing ever was wrong. _

"_Where's your date?"_

_Glenn nodded towards one of the low tables. "Jen, the girl in the red with the big hair." He motioned with his hands to his head to demonstrate just how cumbersome the girl's hair was. _

_Lizzy didn't bother to look, "Knew you wouldn't head here solo."_

"_Jen and I are just friends." The words blurted out faster than he intended. _

_Lizzy opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. An arm went around her shoulders, something she was starting to become sickeningly familiar with. __It was an instant reaction to roll her eyes at Brian. She shrugged his thick arm off her, this time not restraining her scowl. _

"_What's your deal tonight?"_

_Lizzy laughed bitterness. "What's my deal? Your friends are completely rude."_

_Brian shook his head and sent his eyes skyward. "Whatever, lets just go dance or something. We can even go get our picture taken, I'm sure your aunt would eat that up."_

_Glenn observed th__e heat rushing to Lizzy's head as her cheeks flushed with what could only be anger. _

_Skipping the fact that he hadn't even bothered to get to know anything about her, Nancy being her aunt was proof; she got straight to the point. Wanting to know nothing more than the whole reason for her being here besides out of her dumb approval to the conquest she asked, "Why did you even invite me to prom?"_

_Something in her said that Brian had other intentions than just simply going out and having a good ol' time. There was more to it than that._

"_Was I just a desperation date. Cause all your cheerleaders were taken?" The question was asked with barely contained fury. It was spoken so low to Brian that no one else but him could possibly catch it. She moved so that she was standing a hares breath away from him. Glaring with steely gray eyes, the seriousness of it all projected from them like a bright warning. There hadn't been any idea of this endeavor being one that could lead to something laced in romance, at least not for her, but Brian─ she studied his face, waiting for him to give her whatever answer he had to give─ she didn't know what he had in mind,._

_Brian shook his head and licked his lips. "Will you cool down?"_

"_Will you quit telling me in various ways to cool down?"_

_Brian__ having seemed to have lost his patience let out a half grunt half sigh. "Come on Elizabeth."_

_Lizzy knew that Glenn was watching the interaction between herself and Brian but ignored him. "Why'd you invite me Brian?"_

_The resolve left Brian. It was either that or he just stopped caring. In the small amount of time they had been at prom the shoe had already decided it was time to come down. Brian looked over his shoulder at no doubt his pals who were either eyeing him, waiting on him or both._

"_Look, we both know you're damaged goods, but that don't stop you from being hot."_

_Lizzy blinked before blurting out how that made absolutely no sense._

"_You're a bad girl around here─"_

"_And if you went to prom with me it'd be so kick ass," Lizzy finished up for him. _

"_Right! Exactly." Brian looked completely relieved that she understood. _

_Lizzy crossed her arms feeling the heat rolling off her own body._

"_So… you coming back?" he gestured towards his group as if their small conversation had squashed the issue. Lizzy couldn't help but look at him with disbelief. _

_Glenn stepped up, making himself known. "That seems kind of a shitty thing to do man."_

"_Glenn, don't__─" Lizzy started, not wanting anything to escalade. _

"_Yeah don't Glenn," Brian eyed him. The look dared him to try something. _

"_Go ahead __Brian; I'll catch up to you." Lizzy placed her hands on his arm and gave him a light push in the direction of his friends. Reminding herself that the night would be over in no time, she didn't bother to watch him walk ahead or to see if he had listened to her in the first place as she turned around towards Glenn. Things had gotten to a point where they shouldn't have and Lizzy didn't want to it continuing. Brian on the other hand, didn't seem to know when things were enough, when to draw that line, nor what was and was not appropriate. _

_Instead of meandering off to his __friends at her insistent push, he turned back and gave her a stealthy kiss on the cheek followed by his hand giving her bottom a rough swift pat. "Bad girls like that, right?" He said more as a statement than a question, then took off towards the dance floor._

_Unbelieving of what had just tak__en place, Lizzy looked at Glenn almost in confirmation. Glenn looked at her, the same expression pretty much reflected onto his face. There was nothing else she could do but stare at Glenn, an array of emotions buzzing through her system. He hadn't just done what she thought he had. No, it couldn't be true because as much as Brian was a dumb jock who hadn't taken no for an answer, he couldn't be that stupid._

_Lizzy just stared at Glenn for the moment and he her. A look swollen with something unidentified passing back and forth between them, A tennis match of understanding. Lizzy had toned herself down quite considerably after her handling with her uncle, had tried to blend into the crowd and not draw too much attention to herself. She didn't know how she knew, but Glenn understood this. _

"_Just because you've been through s__tuff doesn't mean that you have to necessarily give up who you are."_

_For a few seconds more she looked at Glenn, ruminating over what he said. Here she had been trying to erase all the she had been and…Lizzy creased her brow. Almost on auto pilot, her feet swiveled around and her body followed storming towards Brian and his friends. _

_Glenn was right,_

_------------------------------------------_

_The outdoor conditions had been steadily growing __more and more cold by the day. Greenwood's trees were missing their leaves, the ones that still held onto the branches were few and far between but still were vibrant in color. The moon held itself high and full in the sky on top of a diamond encrusted background. The autumn night was filled with a pre wintery chill but it had been far from uninviting for others who desired a stroll. Deep chirpings resonated through the air from crickets, in the distance an owl was letting out a pattern of hoots, nature seemingly getting settled in with the transition from day to night. _

_Lizzy walked closely beside Legolas listening to the crunching noise that came from stepping on fallen leaves. It was a soothing sound that helped in letting go of the memories that prom had created. Glenn's simple sentence had flicked on a light inside her head and on that she opened the door that she thought should've stayed closed. Prom was supposed to be simple and uncomplicated unlike her life but it seemed that someone upstairs had other plans. That night she was done, done before it had really even started. _

"_And so I decked him." Exactly three minutes ago she had told Legolas what happened on her prom escapade. Lizzy had thought that she would feel a little ashamed of herself and revealing to Legolas that she'd reverted to using tactics that her old self had been accustomed to, but she hadn't. In fact she felt downright pleased._

_Legolas hadn't said anything._

_Her left hand clutched his forearm as they walked slowly down a designated gray stone path.__ Waiting for him to say something was nothing new to her. It was odd to her that she knew he was thinking on what to say to her, gathering his thoughts together. Nothing that he could say would change how she felt about the entire thing. Her mind was dead set on the satisfaction that had been felt after hitting Brian. _

"_You let your anger get the best of you."_

_Lizzy looked __up into his face, fire creeping into her eyes. "He grabbed my ass."_

"_And it was your solution to hit him."_

_Lizzy repeated the part abo__ut him touching her inappropriately as if it gave her every right in the world to do what she had did and it finally came back to her that it did. Her old logic seemed to return to her like a long gone friend. Legolas looked down at her not being able to refute her. Had he been there certainly there wouldn't have been just words exchanged between the two._

"_I suppose any atonement you feel will be through your hand." _

_The__ right hand that had smashed into Brian's face sported the evidence. Her knuckles were bruised and turning a steady shade of purple. He was right though, she was paying for it because her hand hadn't felt as bad as it did now since she'd stayed up all night doing makeup school work. It probably felt worse._

"_You suppose right," she mumbled. She held up her injured hand in front of her face. "I guess I should get this looked at, put some ice on it or something."_

_Legolas took her injured hand with the slightest of touches and nodded in agreement.__ "It is simply amazing how trouble seems to follow you everywhere," Amusement danced in his eyes with his words._

_Lizzy nudged her shoulder hard against Legolas' side. Of course this barely budged his extremely tall slender form. It didn't stop her from trying though. "Even though my hand will probably turn black and end up best friends with this lovely shade of purple, I learned something from hitting Brian." _

"_Oh and what might that be my lady?"_

_Lizzy grimed at being referred to as a lady─ nothing more than an acquainted habit. Lizzy smirked, Glenn's face popping into her head. Quoting him she said, "Just because I've been through stuff doesn't mean that I have to necessarily give up who I am." The words kept a smile on her face._

_The soun__ds of the night marched into their conversation, putting to ease any more words for the next few minutes. Lizzy dropped her eyes downward and watched their feet walk the path. The weather's chill started to cling to her sock monkey pajamas and just a bit she shivered. Being cold was something that she hated but she wasn't ready to head back in yet. She actually enjoyed the walks that they took on occasion, especially when she just arrived from her earth._

_They gave her a chance to shake it all off calmly. It was like stepping out of that life and every tread allowing her to shed all the baggage that accompanied it. Legolas, feeling her shivers pulled his arm from her grasp and threaded it around her waist. The act shifted her closer towards him, shielding her from the cold air. _

"_And who bestowed these words to you," he asked breaking the silence. _

_Lizzy rested her head against her husband's side. A light went off in her head. "Why did someone have to tell me that? Why couldn't I have come to that conclusion on my own?" Her eyes darted upwards, looking into his face whilst waiting for the answer. It came quick and unhesitant. _

"_When you are angry you tend to not think of things that are even close to profound. In fact you do not think at all."_

"_I resent that!" Without any thought she slapped his chest with __her injured hand and winced at the outcome._

"_My point has been proven."_

_She didn't have to look at him to know that there would be a know it all smile on his face.__ There were many times when she simply hated Legolas and now was one of those times. Their steps abruptly changed courses from leading further onto the path to back towards the palace. She let herself be led as she adopted a confused look. Usually they walked until they were either interrupted or one of them needed something. She even wore her beat up tennis shoes to bed so as to not have to hear his mouth talk about proper footwear and how she neglected to look after herself. _

"_We should get your hand seen to," Legolas answered her unasked question__ before it left her mouth. _

_While Lizzy was far from predicable, there were certain things about her that he knew and being forced to take care of her for months had__ made him learn the habits that were embedded in her nature. The shock of hearing the things she got herself into had well worn out and it was only due to the tough skin he'd developed that stopped him from going completely mad over the things she told to him. Legolas sucked in a breath fully aware that an arsenal of words protesting going back to the palace would come. There were things that Lizzy had done that he regretted and knew she probably had to. There were things that she had done that he absolutely despised and thought she was never capable of doing, but what could he do about it?_

_The answer was just about as simple as they came. _

_Nothing._

_The only thi__ng he could do was love her for her. Long ago his heart had chosen her even before he knew it, a complete opposite of himself and never had he regretted it. Listening to her incisive chatter about how her hand would still be there when they finished their little stroll, he continued walking towards the palace. Bella, from out of nowhere, raced towards them, her tongue lolling out and she let out a gigantic bark by way of a greeting. At the sight of her dog, Lizzy dropped the one sided argument and pulled away from Legolas to greet Bella._

_Legolas allowed a minute to go by before he chalked Lizzy's actions up to stalling. "Elizabeth─"_

"_Hey girl!" She said with a somewhat loud tone, louder than Legolas' voice. "You're so gorgeous."_

"_Elizabeth, you know you are not that excited to see Bella." He watched her continuing to pretend to be engrossed in the overly large dog, patting Bella with her good hand and ignoring him._

_His mood flared. "Will you come to your senses please?"_

_She began to making annoying kissing noises at the dog and Legolas shook his head. This was what he had married, a girl who ignored him at times and came with more tribulations than he had seen since the war of the ring. Avoidance was a part of her package. It was a piece of who she was and Legolas had found that although it was highly annoying at times, it was also endearing in the strangest of ways. He looked at her and shook his head. _

_Unable to muster up anymore urges__ for her to see the healers, he simply gave in. "Don't change who you are Elizabeth."_

_She stopped her repetitive praises for Bella and looked at Legolas her eyes confused until she remembered what she had said a few moments ago. _

"_I have been meaning to talk to you about that.__"_

_Lizzy straightened up and abandoned her attention on Bella. "Huh?"_

"_I know that you feel the incredible need to prove to everyone that you can handle your position, but I fear I have neglected to tell you that you should not. I love you as you are, not as who you try to be."_

_Lizzy was a little bit numb as she stood there. Not at all did she expect that from Legolas.__ In some way or another he was able to catch her of guard by doing one thing or another. Letting out air through her nostrils she looked into Legolas' eyes. Even when she hadn't been the easiest person to be around and even when she had done some things that were not to be proud of, he stuck by her. Even when there had been a little bit of scrutiny over her becoming queen, Legolas had never slinked away from it and always defended her._

_Lizzy walked the measly two steps towards him and reaching up on tip toe placed a kiss on his cheek. "No need to get all mushy on me. I'll go to the healers, jeez." She stalked passed him and towards the palace._

_Legolas turned and watched her go only managing to shake his head in wonder__._

---------------------------------

__________________________

There were a million other things that he had rather been doing. He could've been getting better prepared for the trip he was to take with Gimli. The two of them had been putting it off constantly for one reason or another and now it was finally a good time. It was only days away and he was not nearly set for it. There was that and he could have been gaining much needed rest, something he had not done for days. There was an important event he had to attend in the morning and rest was to be needed. The title of king demanded certain things of him that required he put aside himself. So there he was, held captive in his study looking over numerous things that demanded his attention.

He sat at his desk, the very desk that used to once belong to his father with mountains of parchment surrounding him. The place had to look like a complete mess to someone who would dare to enter, but he'd stopped trying to keep the room neat after the last dozen or so batches of parchment had been delivered to him. The few candles that were lit and spread around the room were quickly melting down, their life dwindling. The windows behind him displayed the inky night. The room was quiet making him all the more ready to be done with everything, for such a quiet had now become foreign to him.

He dipped his quill in the inkwell nestled between two stacks of parchment. Tired he grew of seeing his own handwriting sprawled neatly against lightly colored parchment. His name was beginning to become one big blur of black ink to him twisting around his vision and settling there. It became so constant, signing his name, that without thought his hand went through the motions of forming the letters. Legolas returned his quill to the parchment before him and scrawled his name. Unconsciously he scrunched his forehead as his eyes darted to the next papers awaiting his attention.

"No end in sight," he mumbled to himself as he dropped his quill and gathered the signed papers. Barely thinking, he moved onto the next monotonous task by grabbing up the next batch of parchments. The motion of placing such a stack in front of him created a mini drift of air that ruffled some of his loose blonde hair. No second thoughts required, he dove right into reading. Half way through the first few paragraphs and suppressing the urge to sigh, the door to the study opened but only a few centimeters at first.

The motion of the door was enough to distract Legolas from his work. He caught the door opening the rest of the way and when seeing Bella entering he pushed away the papers. Bella the big coffee colored dogwas usually scampering about outdoors, only coming inside to seek attention from Lizzy or to sleep. On the rare occasions that she did come to him, it was because Elizabeth was either too busy to see to her or was neglecting responsibility. So when she entered into his study, walked around the desk and stared up at him with large chocolate eyes, he finally did let out his trapped sigh.

Silently he cursed. Elizabeth was constantly forgetting to either feed Bella, bathe her when desperately needed, brush her fur, or just give her needed attention. She'd argued with him the first few days she had Bella that she didn't need someone to see to the responsibilities that accompanied Bella and reluctantly he agreed. Even after his father left and they took up their titles as king and queen of Greenwood, she insisted that she could handle Bella's care. Year three they were on and Legolas decided it was time for Elizabeth to reconsider having help with giant dog.

A lot of Lizzy's excuses were very legitimate, having to do with royal duties or handling their child of six months, which she refused help too, unless it came from one of their close friends_._ It was tricky, sometimes, getting Lizzy to accept help when she needed it, but he had finessed the art of convincing her when she needed it by now. Just thinking of Elizabeth and her obdurate mind brought a smile to his face. Bella thumped her tail against the floor and unable to wait any longer, skittered back out into the corridor. Legolas stood and followed Bella's path, his legs feeling as if he hadn't used them in years.

Maybe a distraction was what he needed. As he followed Bella towards what he knew to be the kitchens, he took note that the corridors he walked through were mostly vacant. Those he did encounter gave him the respectable bow and continued on their way. Making it down to the kitchens, he asked the cooks for whatever they could muster up for Bella. Bella sat beside his standing form impatient, her panting tongue and busy tail was proof. Legolas patted the top of the dogs head.

"Sorry girl, Elizabeth was to feed you before she retired for the night," Legolas said.

Bella whined in response and then let out a loud bark. Legolas frowned at Bella the dog. Her deep droopy eyes locked onto his and again she whined and barked. Animals held knowledge that was beyond the understanding of many and right there, to him it felt as if Bella was trying t o communicate something more to him than the need to eat.

"Here you are my lord."

With a nod of thanks, he accepted the metal bowl of leftovers and scraps from a dinner that had ended hours ago. He placed the bowl in front of Bella and then asked the kitchen staff if they could clean up after Bella once she was finished. It was something Renomere would have laughed at him for, asking instead of telling. _'You are king now,'_ Renomere would say, _'Past the point of asking.'_ Legolas didn't see that as a habit he would give up. Thanking them and seeing Bella tuck into her food, Legolas then made his way back to his study. It was time for the distraction to end.

He took the long route to his study wanting to stretch his legs more before they became once more confined. Bella's interruption had been what he needed and suffice to say he was in no hurry to get back. There was always tomorrow. Putting it off would mean that he could finally find rest beside Elizabeth. It had been days since he had done that. He missed it, resting alongside her, listening to the light snores that she swore she didn't make.

That was what he'd get if he blew out the candles in his study. He knew he shouldn't put off all the business on his desk. It might mean that his presence would be missed or even tardy at the wedding he was to attend and that simple wasn't an option. The direction he walked had him passing wistfully by his quarters where his wife slept, or at least was supposed to be. At the sound of soft giggles his ears perked up.

Perhaps that was what Bella had been trying to communicate to him.

The door didn't need to be opened to his room, _their _room, to know that Elizabeth was not inside sleeping as she should have been. For days now, sleep had been evading Lizzy but not because of the same reasons sleep avoided him. She just couldn't sleep as far as he knew. Ellesa suspected it was because of her subconscious and a healthy mixture of stress. She was pretty sure it would pass.

Legolas crept towards the familiar laughter and stopped just outside his child's door. Usually, it took both of them to get the child to sleep, hate for the activity was just that strong. That night, before starting the work that awaited him, it'd been left to him to get their child into slumber's hands. Hard was putting it lightly. Lizzy had to help with things pertaining to Ellesa's wedding, the wedding that he was attend the next day and other duties her title had her upholding.

An hour and a half, almost two it'd taken to get their child to sleep. He'd rocked the angry child in his arms, sang songs his mother used to sing to him, whispered soothing words of assurances, promises and just sat holding their child. Eyes that mirrored his own had gazed up at him as the hour passed growing more and more heavy. There hadn't been a need for a walk through the halls and the screams and cries had been cut out through the first hour. Nevertheless, it'd taken a substantial amount of time to get his little joy to sleep.

And there Lizzy was giggling with their child after having unraveled all of his work. Merriment reflected onto him to see his wife and child together in such a touching sight. He would have loved it even more had it been morning, not night when the two of them should have been asleep. Thoughts entered his mind against going into the room for a minute making him a silent observer for that time. Elizabeth, sitting in the rocking chair, thrill filled giggles from their child and little fingers reaching up towards her face, the picture brought the memory of when they first found out about their child forward.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_Cloudless was the sky they were all beneath and the heat had toned down to be pleasurable. It was quite the change for a summer in Greenwood. And what was even more of a ch__ange was that all five of them─ Ellesa, Renomere, Elrendor, Legolas, and Lizzy─ had been able to spend the day together. Each of them felt the time spent together was important. In less than a days time, Legolas would be riding off with Gimli, finally able to enjoy a nice gallivant around Middle Earth's terrain after a number of cancellations._

_To get away from any frustratingly dreary tasks __a king and queen endured took much planning and delegating. Ellesa, Renomere, and Elrendor had their own lives ladled with responsibilities, some of which even tied in together. Currently they were cutting through a meadow to get to a brook that Renomere had discovered a century or so ago. Taking the horses would've gotten them there a lot quicker but none of them were in a hurry to speed up the day's activities. _

_Ellesa swung a basket full of food on her arm, a tune hummed from her mouth as she walked with a certain spring in each step. Elrendor was gently gripping onto her hand and sneaking loving looks at her. Everyone saw that they were bound to end up together and ever since they had finally taken that step, one could rarely find one without the other. It was such a pleasant sight that many could not help but smile when they saw them._

"_Ugh, you guys make me sick."_

_Legolas expected those words to come from Renomere, being the only one in their group who still preferred to chase around different maidens as if he were still an adolescent. He was off mark when it was Lizzy's voice that invaded his ears and not the one of his jokester friend. All morning she had not quite been herself, much more irritated and she skipped breakfast which was most unusual. He chalked it up to his departure and her getting handed the proverbial reigns. So he ignored her foul mood and tried to find it appealing._

"_I must agree with Lizzy." Renomere twirled a berry twig between his long fingers. "Must you two do that all the time?"_

_Ellesa abandoned her happy hum to stare at Renomere. "Do what exactly?" _

"_You know," Renomere demonstrated by __batting his eyelashes at Lizzy and puckering his lips. Lizzy too shot him a disgusted look. Either he ignored her or took no notice because he continued on to his point. "In the vicinity of others," he continued on. "Down right nerve racking it is."_

"_Oh, you are only jealous," said Ellesa._

"_Jealous?" Renomere scoffed at her comment._

"_Yes jealous that you are in some twisted game of juggling different maidens," put in Elrendor._

"_No, I just don't understand why the two of you cannot be like our queen here, so in love that she is mad. Yes, do not think I've missed the foul mood you are in and have not equated it to something no doubt involving Legolas." Renomere so elegantly switched topics turning her attention to her. _

"_Why must Elizabeth being in a foul mood be my fault," Legolas needn't really ask to receive an a__nswer. _

"_Is that not always the case?"_

_Legolas frowned at Renomere._

"_Would you stop it Renomere!" Ellesa darted in. "It is not polite to speak of Lizzy as if she isn't even in our presence."_

"_I'm─ I'm not mad at Legolas? I'm just─ I─ I just haven't been feeling too well." The words struggled from her, almost like she didn't want them known to her present company._

_Legolas studied her small form with concern as she walked beside him. She had to have known what those words did to him, how much his heart sped up at even the thought of her sick. __In almost the two years he had known her, the most he'd seen her sick was when she had behaved like a hobbit and adopted her stomach for eyes, at Elrendor's parent's anniversary party. Seeing her over eat was enough almost to sicken him. Nonetheless, Elizabeth ill did not settle well with him._

_Before he could even ask Lizzy raised her hand to him, waving away his unasked question. "Don't even. I'm fine."_

_The wrinkle in her brow told him otherwise. The alarm Legolas could not help and it began to dwell and fester within his chest. Birds chirping in the distance clouded over the fact that no one said anything else. Renomere, never one for uncomforting silence, threw a joke out there, having to do with nothing but showing light to a heavy atmosphere that Lizzy had created._

_It hadn't taken much on Renomere's end to draw attention to himself. He'd always had that affect. The concerned glances were still thrown at Lizzy, and Legolas had not even been taken with the quickly formed joke. Lizzy's announcement of not feeling well hadn't deterred their energized walk, it was only put aside to think and worry on later, at least in was for some. Legolas kept his steady ever watchful eyes on his wife, not liking that she hadn't mentioned her unease before. _

_Sensing she was becoming the downer of the group and not wanting to worry Legolas before his big gallivanting trip with Gimli, she settled up closer to him and tried to smooth out uncomfortable features on her face. A tone down of her attitude was going to be called on despite how much she didn't feel well. From the start she should have played it inconspicuously, but the ill timed flares of stomach pains made that close to impossible. Right now she was in the clear, her stomach not behaving like a storm for the moment._

"_Don't worry about me, elf boy," she tried making her voice lighter. __Nothing was going to be ruined by her. It'd been way too long since any of then had experienced days like this, where they could push back responsibilities and wallow in each other's company. It was like old times that hadn't been so long ago. Mentally shaking her head, she reinforced the no in her will to not ruin things, not over the most likely stale chicken she had at the Chicken Fried Chicken in the mall's food court, which was the probable culprit. The sudden thought of chicken made her want to grimace but her want to push on made her hold it back. _

_As they continued on walking, their friends voices growing a bit distant, Lizzy noticed Legolas expression didn't exactly portray the utmost confidence in her. __For nothing they hadn't been a match made with more mystic than even the tooth fairy could comprehend. He worried and Lizzy knew it. More than talking, his silence told her everything she needed to know. His worry was teetering towards something a lot more. _

"_Look I know what's going on in your head and I'm telling you the truth. It's only a little stomach ache. I'm going to turn down the knob to my attitude and try to lighten up," Lizzy stepped over a moss ridden rock and was met with more of Legolas' thought filled silence. __"You'll forget all about what I just said in a few minutes." It was a statement that she wished could even remotely touch as true._

"_No." Legolas was growing extremely frustrated with this worry h__e was experiencing. She was attempting to make him forget about her declaration. The regret of telling seeped from her pores. He was beginning to wonder whether or not to tell the rest of them that they would have to get together another time. Because where Lizzy lacked in self concern he picked up her slack. Sometimes it astounded him how unconcerned and irresponsible she could be about her own well being._

"_You've an attitude because you are not feeling well, which I do not understand for the life of me why you just did not tell to me." The anger slipping from his voice did not go undetected._

"_Are the two of you coming?" Elrendor's question floated to the two._

"_I didn't tell you because you probably would've over reacted and called everything off. Did you honestly think I was going to let that happen?"_

_Clenching his jaw, Legolas paid more mind to his friends whom had gained several more feet away from them. A tug on the strings of his judgment told him that it was not right to not turn around and head straight for the healers with Lizzy. This time he should have put his foot down, present company be damned. _

_Arrangements, as hard as they would be to make, could be settled for another time between their friends. An afternoon with friends would be a small price to pay if it met seeing after her health. But as always, Lizzy had a way about her that sometimes melted his heart and made him relent. Certain words, looks and actions from her, coupled with the right circumstances could make him give in without much effort and dozens of times Lizzy used this to her advantage. Of his weakness to her he was well aware, but the urge to give in came all too quickly, hitting him like a ton of boulders. _

_In a very unexpected and what must've been desperate act to not break up the day, Lizzy hopped up on his back. There was no thought only reaction as Legolas brought his hands to grip underneath Lizzy's knees. She wrapped her arms comfortably around his neck. The act she had just performed jarred her stomach and resulted in a wince that went ignored by her and unseen to Legolas._

"_We are coming." Legolas responded as he hiked Lizzy more securely onto his back. The added weight did not take from the grace in his steps. As he proceeded further, feet barely making marks on the ground, Lizzy, at almost regular intervals would tighten her grip around his neck and then let up. The action, though small, could have easily been misinterpreted or even dismissed as a healthy fear of falling but Legolas of course knew better._

"_I'll be fine and we'll have fun, as bout as much as a person can have by a stream of water," said Lizzy as a last ditch effort to put her husband at ease. _

_The next words from him were said quietly as he entered into the presence of his friends once more. "Any sign that you a__re not feeling in adequate health, we go back." _

_The finality was present in his voice and Lizzy noted what that meant. __There'd be no budging him in his decision, it being as serious as a heart attack and Legolas would be adamant in seeing that she did as he said._

_Her time sitting leisurely__ by the brook was sure enough cut short when she tossed her cookies, barely missing Elrendor as she stumbled behind a bush. Effectively, it had been Legolas' opening to get to his feet and help her. Lizzy couldn't even argue as he lifted her into his arms and took long quick strides back towards the palace, their friends trailing closely behind. Her stomach was waging war on her and it was all over the picnic basket Ellesa had unpacked. Even as Legolas made a fierce passing back to the palace the heaving wouldn't let up as her stomach became an unrelenting enemy. _

_There were comments made to the both of them, ones that assured Legolas that she was going to fine__ and calming words that soon she would be seen to for her. Renomere made the ghastly mistake of commenting immaturely on her face turning from certain pallor to an unsightly green. The comment had brought forth an angry bellow from Legolas. "Would you please set aside your childish ways for a minute? Just a minute?" Other comments on how insensitive he was being came from both Elrendor and Ellesa._

_What was being said fell on Lizzy's deaf ears for the moment, she being too preoccupied by an angry stomach and trying not to vomit on Legolas. The time it had taken to get to the healers had been within minutes but to Lizzy it felt a lot longer. There, she was examined in every way shape and form and even had a strand of hair plucked from her head and haphazardly dumped into a glass filled with a sludge looking substance. The sight of it brought forth more from her stomach which she emptied into a provided bowl. Legolas was at her side rubbing her back and questioning the healers relentlessly. _

_Ellesa was running fingers through Lizzy's hair as the sick woman sat hunched over__ the bowl in her hands. Elrendor stood with his arms folded, eyes watching the happenings in the room and Renomere sat beside her but at a fair distance. The soothing strokes on her back helped in calming her but did nothing for her stomach. Lizzy appreciated the fact that everyone was standing with her and it only served to iron in the fact that everyone present loved her. They were her family and the only ones she'd ever need._

"_Sorry for vomiting on your parade guys." The apology was weak but she meant every bit of it._

_Legolas sighed and stopped rubbing her back to touch __the spot in the middle of his forehead. Even sick she thought of a crude way to dispel an apology. It probably had even sounded alright to her if she had even taken time to think of it before it fell from her mouth. A short chuckle made it past the lips of Elrendor._

"_It is quite understandable," Ellesa replied. _

"_Yeah─" Renomere gripped her shoulder and in a momentarily lapse of judgment making him forget why they were even in the healing ward, he gave her a rough friendly shake. "Another time."_

_The motion forced her to gag into the bowl but having given up most of her stomach contents she had very little to offer. _

"_Sorry," Renomere apologized quickly, more so to Legolas who was shooting him a warning look than to Lizzy. "Sorry, my deepest apologizes. Don't know where my mind is." He went back to keeping his distance._

_Bed rest was what she was instructed to do, at least __until they could come up with what she had. So under plush covers she retreated with Bella lying across her ankles. One hundred percent sure she was that it had been the mall food that had done her in. Lizzy didn't complain when Legolas handed her the large bowl she'd emptied her stomach contents here─ bare of anything now─ and sat in front of her reclining form. Lizzy looked down into the bowl hating that she had broken up the day all over a sudden impulse for chicken stripes at a mall outing. _

"_I've come to the conclusion that I need to stay."_

_It d__idn't register for the first few seconds what Legolas was talking about. When it had, she looked up at him. "No, you can't put off your big trip. Not again," with a shake if her head instantly regretted she spoke up more disagreement. "Gimli would be mad and─"_

_Legolas took her hand in his own. Placing a feathery kiss on her knuckles he said pointedly, "You are sick."_

"_It's no big deal." Food poisoning came to mind but she dared not say that in front of her overly cautious husband. "I'll be over it in a few days."_

_Bella barked at her. "See Bella's on my side with this one."_

_Legolas looked into the eyes of the ever pushy Lizzy and took in their familiarity.__ Her eyes couldn't hold back the truth from him and like the back of his own hand he knew them, the gray orbs always seemed to glisten these days, which was why when he saw an extra sparkle in them he grew confused. Her eyes, as beautiful as they were to him, always shined but when seeing this sparkle added to the usualness of her eyes his mind went blank. Lizzy didn't notice his stare and kept up the effort in convincing him to go. _

"_It'd be a complete waste if you don't go. Besides, I've got a whole gaggle of lookouts here, cept for maybe Renomere."_

_Quickly the king of Greenwood recovered. He took the bowl from her hands and set it aside on the bedside table. "Should that be the case, you getting well in a few days, then I will ask Gimli if he would not mind staying the few days it will take for you to recover."_

_Lizzy trumped him though by responding that she could be in her world by that time. A fact like that made Legolas curse silently. The days could not pass quick enough for when Lizzy would have to make the decision to stay in Middle Earth, being by now he was pretty confident of her answer it was appropriate, he thought, to count the days down to when the two year mark would reach them. This, of course, he would never tell her. Not giving her the satisfaction in letting her know that she'd won, he leaned over, placed a kiss on her forehead and got up retreating towards the door. Outside in the corridor he knew his friends were waiting._

"_Try and rest."_

_Lizzy watched him close the door and flopped down on her pillow, a clear mistake that had her grabbing for what she christened her barf bowl. _

_--------------------------_

_Gimli took a deep breath of the fresh air around them.__ The levels of his happiness knew no limits as relief settled in. Of course he was not outwardly showing this for the elf to see. No, that would be much too touching and unmanly of a thing. With all the put offs and reschedules there was little hope held for Gimli when it came to wandering the glorious lands Middle Earth had to offer. Never would he have thought that the two of them would be so demanding that it would be a rarity just to even visit one another. Most glad was he that all things in his land were docile and even more relieved was he to hear that all things had come to calm in Greenwood. _

_Of the queen being ill he had been informed and offered his thoughts. Humans becoming ill were not necessarily something to be too over concerned. Dwarves too often fell ill from tine to time, nothing odd about it. For an elf it was a peculiarity, sickness, but Gimli understood his elf friend's point of view. Despite all his words laid back in nature, Legolas still had been uneasy about leaving her. It wasn't right he had said as they left Greenwood's reach. _

"_The lass made her decision," Gimli retorted. The dwarf eyed the giant horse Legolas pulled along, still feeling a bit uneasy about the white beast. "If you were really needed she would not have let you go."_

_Legolas chortled as he gave Arod the horse a pat. "Do not be so sure my friend."_

"_I still can not understand why you had to bring that beast along. What's the matter with relying on your feet?" The silence couldn't be held back any longer for the dwarf's disdain of the horse. Even after the war he had not relented in his dislike. Talking or debating rather on how Arod would be a good addition to their trip had thankfully and effectively taken his mind away from Elizabeth. The defense of a horse who had served him so well during many battles lightened his mood considerably and nothing could at this point except for the livid mouth of a dwarf. His last thoughts before he left the worry behind him were of how fine Lizzy would undoubtedly be._

"_Arod has served me well too many times to count and she may prove needed on this aimless journey of ours."_

"_Bah!" Gimli waved a hand. "Horses are-are more trouble than they're worth if you ask me." He consisted to mutter about how foul they were until Legolas interrupted him. _

"_Have you any word from Aragorn," veering off the subject of his beloved horse._

"_Aye, a few weeks back. His hands are tied with the little ones and his kingdom of course. Can you believe it, four little ones and another on the way/? Those two have certainly been busy in these free days. Can't imagine having children let alone five." Gimli physically shook in disbelief. "And all of them girls," he prattled on. _

"_So busy I have been that I've not the chance to visit him and Arwen," said Legolas._

"_You exchange letters?"_

"_Of course, I just wish for the chance─" Mid sentence Legolas stopped. Arod neighed and breathed harshly, discomfort displaying in the horse, stomping its hooves as the two traveling companions came to a stop._

"_What is it?" Gimli took out his axe._

_Legolas looked around with keen eyes. He didn't sense anything sinister in nature, just another presence. The elf king calmed Arod down and continued to walk. "Another traveler I believe."_

"_Dangerous?" Gimli asked the question with unabridged eagerness in his voice._

_Legolas shook his head. "I believe it to be nothing to cast worry on."_

_Gimli huffed but kept his axe out anyway._

_Legolas picked up their conversation as if nothing had interrupted it. "I wanted Lizzy to have the chance of meeting Aragorn and Arwen."_

_Gimli grunted, "The lass hasn't meant any of the nine has she?"_

"_Gandalf and yourself being the exception."_

"_Pity we have yet to all gather for a reunion. Those hobbits, I miss them dearly."_

_Legolas smirked remembering the fondness Gimli held for the hobbits. The small ones did win over the hearts of those they had encountered with their childlike innocence and curiosity. At the mention of them, Legolas found himself too missing them. In a world such as Middle Earth at that time, such naiveté the hobbits possessed was endearing and hope inspiring. The sound of hard and steady hooves beating against the earth took precedent over Legolas and Gimli's conversation. The smile died on the elven king's face when the sound of a fast approaching horse drew close to them. _

_Their walk crawled to a stop and both turned to see who was approaching. The steed fina__lly came to a stop before them. Legolas looked up to a discovered just who approached them, the figure meeting his eyes was friend not foe and in an instant dread shot through him. Everything around him seemed to still as he looked on with desperation waiting whatever news was brought._

"_It is Elizabeth," Elrendor sat atop his steed, face like marble, cold and emotionless. _

_Nothing else was needed but those there words and within the seconds that transpired he mounted Arod, glad that the decision on bringing her was the right one and galloped off. Gimli and Elrendor were left to look on in his wake, scrambling a minute or two after him. For hours on end Legolas rode, not stopping for anything and barely aware of the status of Elrendor and Gimli behind him. Night fall had sunken in by the time Legolas set foot in Greenwood. He leapt from Arod's back and bounded through the palace._

_He just knew that she would not be in the healing ward. Never had she like that sector of the palace and had said it reminded her of too many bad things. Things like injuries, torn apart feelings and death. She had gotten all of that from the healing ward, showing him the depth in which she thought, of course all of that was thrown from a window when she so elegantly nick named all the healers death dealers. Legolas sprinted down the corridor to his room, in sight standing outside the open door to his room was Renomere, a solemn look rare in nature on his face._

_As he came to him, he slowed expecting the worse. Renomere never adopted a serious persona and yet his stance was tense, arms folded against his chest, jaw clenched and eyes focused straight ahead._

"_Ellesa is inside trying to calm her down, convince her."_

_Trying to hold on to calmness, he looked into their room. Ellesa was seated on the large bed whispering nonstop to a nearly hysterical Lizzy. __He saw them, the tears sprouting from her eyes and a look of exasperation drawn into her features. His mind was shouting at him to go to her that she needed him, but instead he turned eyes to Renomere asking the very question he should have been finding out from his wife._

"_Convince her? Convince her of what?"_

_Hard clamors that could only belong to a dwarf were heard sprinting down the hall coupled with the light but hurried footfalls of an elf. _

"_That what has happened is great news."_

_Confusion showed on his brow. There was no need for Elrendor's words to go in. There was no need to look at Gimli's forlorn facial expression and there was no need to listen to anything else Renomere could offer. The sound of his rapidly beating heart thudded in his ears loud and unyielding. As he entered his room, he prayed that Renomere's cryptic words led to something that would not shatter him._

_His presence made known to the room had Ellesa on her feet giving Lizzy one last comforting touch before making way to the door. She shot Legolas one fleeting look, a look caught somewhere between giddiness and disquiet. Legolas waited until he heard the door close before going over to Lizzy. Her knees were tucked under her chin, arms circled around her legs, her attempt at making herself as small as possible. Tear drops seem to fall from her eyes one after another. _

_For the life of him, he could not find his voice, lost the ability to comfort his crying wife. A league of questions were bottled up waiting to be answered but instead of asking them, relieving himself from the nagging feeling they produced, he just sat beside Lizzy enveloping her into his arms. Her head fell willingly on his chest and he felt her shoulders shake. Legolas found his throat tightening as her tears seeped into his tunic._

"_You are still ill," it was all he could muster for the moment. The sound of her occasional sob had disarmed his inability to speak._

_There was a whimper from her. "No not sick."_

_No time was wasted in revealing what was wrong to him. When it came to actually spilling the truth and not hiding it she was never one to beat around the bush. She much preferred to treat it like a band aid approach. Legolas felt her move her head from side to side, a universal sign for no. On their own accord, his fingers ran a path through her unruly dark locks. What had her upset was mumbled shakily passed her lips and the sound of his intake of breath resounded through the both of their ears._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_It made sense then, the unfamiliar sparkle in her eyes. There had been a reason for it and he'd just been told what that reason was. A funny dance his heart had taken up, along with a feeling unidentified right in the center of his stomach. Lizzy pulled away from him, her eyes puffy and nose an angry red. She reached for a glass on the bedside table and jutted it in his direction. _

_Encased inside liquid clear as a crystal, was a single long hair. Befuddled, he took the glass from her hands before the liquid could slosh onto him._

"_They came in and told me that's why I can't keep anything down and this__─" Lizzy pointed towards the glass he held. "Was the proof."_

_She remembered one of the healers plucking a strand of hair and plunking said strand into a murky concoction, but never thought it would be for determining whether or not what was wrong with her was that she was pregnant. Right now, she was barely getting by on this conclusion based on a glass of water that had once looked like sludge with her hair in it, the only reason she was finding it half way plausible was due to a certain visitor having not visited for a while. For her it hadn't been an unheard of thing, but adding two and two together and throwing in the timing it made sense. Too much of it fit together and because it all did a wide range of emotion ran untamed through her. _

_She willed her eyes to look at Legolas. His head was down looking into the __glass in his hands. Whatever was going on inside of his head was his own and his quietness was beginning to scare her even more than she already was. Lizzy took to gnawing on her fingernail, silent tears still falling from waterlogged eyes as she looked on. The lack of a response from Legolas lengthened in time. _

"_Say something." Lizzy rubbed her nose harshly._

_He looked up from the glass and placed it to the side._

'_Was this what it felt like to be ill,' he couldn't help himself from thinking. Legolas reached out with a hand and thumbed away tears from her cheek. The smile he put on his face was meant to reassure her that he was fine, but instead ended up being weak and unconvincing. Over the past few years he'd been experiencing loads of cherished emotions from elated to saddened, but it always took Lizzy to make him feel fear. It was felt by him when she had disappeared towards the beginning of their forced relationship, when they had been trapped inside a network of tunnels dug by orcs, when told to him the dangers her life found in her own world, when she had stepped in the way of an arrow meant for his father, and even their first confused kiss elicited a small amount of fear inside him. It was always Lizzy giving him fear and now along with a healthy dose of the emotion she was also giving him the promise of a child. _

_Fear wasn't the only thing he was experiencing. It didn't so much take over him, ruling out all the rest of his emotions. There was still the initial shock jolting through him, but it wasn't alone. He was without a doubt exultant, excited at the __very prospect of becoming a father. Being bestowed a child was the greatest gift the Valar could give. _

_It was the most serious thing that could happen between two __people, which was why he cast aside his feelings for the moment to focus on Lizzy. She appeared beyond frightened. The time for silence was done with and their news needed to be addressed. She was waiting for him to say something. _

"_This is the best possible thing that could happen to us, a child," his voice naught but a whispered._

_Loudly Lizzy snorted before rubbing her nose again and a fresh onslaught of tears came._

"_It is most__─ most joyous news!" The beginnings of Lizzy not thinking along his line of thoughts were sprouting fourth revealing itself to him. There weren't many things she could hide from him, the least of all her opinion. Not one ounce of happiness was emitting from her not even underlying within. _

"_You do no think so?" With it all beginning to seep in, the thought of becoming a father was more and more appealing. The things he would be able to teach, seeing the various stages of his child and the moments that came with having a son or daughter fueled the natural happiness that the news brought. How Lizzy couldn't find any happiness to what was happening he didn't understand. Before settling on this happiness factor he decided on hearing her out. Maybe she was happy but the fear was too thick to let it show through. _

_It was a long time before Lizzy answered him._

"_No, I don't think so! I'm barely an adult. I've got no business having a kid! It's not the best thing to happen to us, are you insane? I can't raise a kid!" All these things and more wanted to spill from her mouth and it was only due to the look on Legolas' face that she didn't let them. There had been a time when she loved trying to hurt Legolas' feelings, but that'd been a long time ago. Now, as she looked into his blue eyes spilling over with worry, she felt ashamed that she wanted to say all those things. The joy that was supposed to come with having a baby wasn't included in her shipment, the shipment she hadn't exactly ordered._

_Sniffling she hoarsely said , "I think….I think so." The words went against what she felt, but if that was what it took to keep Legolas from being disappointed in her, then so be it. How convincing she was she didn't know, but Legolas didn't ask her any questions there after, and had taken to pulling her closer to him. He promised that every step of the way he would be there. The declaration hadn't stilled her tears though and it was these that gave away what she desired to hide._

_Legolas rested his cheek against her head and knew that she was not happy._

---------------------------------

__________________________

The smile on her face now made up for the time when she was not happy about their child. Legolas decided against going into the room, loving what he was seeing too much to disrupt, even though the two of them should have both been in their respective beds and cribs, gaining much needed rest. It was only that as of late there had not been many chances to see Elizabeth in her role as mother. Folding his arms into him, he watched the tickle game a little longer.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth made her fingers stop moving against the infant's stomach. The toothless grin was still held on the child's face. The innocent blue eyes stared back at her expecting more of their small game of tickle. In that little amount of time each and every one of her tribulations melted away, dissolved at the mere gummy smile of a baby. It never seized to amaze her just how quickly her child's smile could calm.

"Thanks for cheering me up cookie monster," Elizabeth whispered.

There in that moment, holding her child at an insane time of night, she had been reminded of just how much her life had changed and for the better. It took a little reminder every now and then to realize all that was had and a reminder was Lizzy hadn't had for awhile due to being buried in queenly duties and criticism. A soft yawn escaped from the child and Elizabeth instantly felt guilty for waking her small bundle. She watched her child's struggle to remain awake, eyes almost glazed over and tiny lids half drooping. Whispery unintelligible baby gibberish began spewing from her child's mouth which was a sure sign that it was time for sleep.

If there was one thing Elizabeth learned about herself by becoming a mother it was that she loved to look out for her kid. It wasn't the burden she thought it was going to be. There was nothing she enjoyed more than having to bathe her baby, getting to see the funny facial expressions when she or Renomere took to making weird faces or watching the kid gum but mostly spit out oatmeal. Those and more were a pleasure that she hadn't seen coming. It had taken her whole pregnancy to get used to the idea that she was really going to become a mother and sometimes, a lot of times it still felt surreal.

She swore that her kid's life would be nothing like her own. Every step of the way she was going to be there looking out for her kid. Her whole life no one in her family had stepped up to the plate. Even as she had entered into adulthood, she found that hints and such of her family continued to follow her in a negative way. Luckily, all of it was behind her now and never again would she have to focus attention on murders, money and violence. Elizabeth stood up from the rocking chair, walking her child and herself towards the crib, not exactly quietly.

She lowered the whimpering infant into the crib and smiled at the unpleasant expression being presented to her.

"I know you don't like sleeping but ya gotta get some."

Of course this didn't put a plug on the sounds of a protesting baby. Instead of more talking, she lifted the rich blanket and covered the baby contentedly, ignoring balled up little fists that waved their fury. Elizabeth promised to be a good parent, even though she had to search for answers on how to be one. She promised that always no matter what she would be there, that absolutely nothing would keep her from her child. And even though the fear of following in her own mother's footsteps was there, it was always chased away at the loving sight of Legolas and his on occasion deep seeded verbal vow to never let anything happen to either of them. Having a family brought certain sensations in her that hadn't ever in her life been felt and only served to enforce her promise to be a good parent, very unlike the one she had.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_It had disappointed Nancy that she decided to skip college. It had hurt Nancy that she had made up her mind on moving out of the loft apartment once she got a crummy job at a local hardware store, and when she finally spilled the beans about being pregnant Nancy had been upset. She imagined in Nancy's eyes she was royally screwing up. Barely out of high school and already pregnant and living in a low end apartment building with a dead end job. At that point there was nothing to be done to make amends for how her life was seemingly turning out to others._

_To show a little loyalty and respect for the woman who'd taken her in, she kept up wit the psych visits and went over to Nancy's place often. It didn't stave off the nagging questions of was she eating properly, when the father of her unborn child was going to make an appearance and whether or not she was double checking the locks to her door at night because Nancy still didn't like where she was living. __As irritating as these questions were, Lizzy knew her time on Earth was in its countdown stage and so dealt with them with as much pleasantness that she could muster. Each question was answered with gritted teeth and a smile. Yes she was eating properly as proper as Cheetos dipped in peanut butter went. The father of her unborn child was a fortune teller from England and he'd probably already left to go predict when there'd be peace on earth. When she'd see him again she didn't know. She doubled checked all four locks on her door._

_There hadn't been a day that went by where Nancy hadn't been bugging her or lecturing her about something. In fact, five months into her pregnancy and the mouths of everyone she knew hadn't stopped giving her tips and telling her information on birthing children she really didn't want to know. So when she stumbled upon a day off from work, she spent it inside hr small dank apartment that she hadn't bothered to unpack. In her comfortable penguin pajamas she stayed and invaded the old worn couch she'd gotten second hand. Mindlessly, she flicked through channels on the television, trying to avoid the news which had been reporting on the unsolved murder of Francis Montgomery and its connection to a possible gang._

_Thank god no names had been brought up. Everything about that fateful day had been__ taken care of by the Red Hammer. Apparently, they had experience and many connections when it came to covering their butts. Who'd have thought a street gang had that much power and influence. From the handful of channels she had to choose from, she settled ion an old rerun of Happy Days and stroked the roundness of her stomach which wasn't big but wasn't unnoticeable either. Despite not being crazy about her pregnancy she couldn't deny the feeling of a connection between her and the new life inside her. The stroking of her stomach became a newly acquired habit. _

_She was warm─ for a change the furnace decided to work─ and comfy on the couch with a box of caramel corn and a can of pop watching the ever entertaining __TV when the doorbell to her apartment rang, disrupting the peace. Mumbling about Nancy and her surprise just wanted to see how you were doing visits; there was serious thought about not letting her in. The ringing kept up and she found there was no choice. Lizzy got up from the couch with a deep groan and padded to the door, throwing it open without too much thought. The only people to ever visit her were the landlord come rent time and Nancy. Contact with Glenn had been reduced to email as he took to out of state college. So when neither the landlord, Nancy or the one percent chance the Glenn could be in town was at her door, the look on her face revealed the shock she felt._

"_How did you find me," her voice dripped with anger. _

"_It wasn't too hard kiddo, you're listed."_

_Lizzy stared into eyes that matched her own, the eyes of__ Mark Winston, her father. She couldn't believe that he was standing there in front of her as if there wasn't any bad blood between him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him wondering what factors could make him want to pay her a visit. _

"_Don't call me kiddo."`_

_His eyes took in her form and Lizzy's hand tightened on the doorknob while the other covered itself over her stomach. There was nothing she wanted more than for her father to disappear._

"_Oh well," he said once his eyes met her face again. "You got─ a ─um..."_

"_I'm pregnant, yeah. So what do you want?"_

"_You should've called me when you got news like that/" A smile that didn't have a right to be on his face reflected in her eyes._

"_Right, like you call me all the time." She felt her blood starting to boil._

_He ignored the smart comment to ask," How far along are you?"_

"_Um....no," she shook her head. "Don't act like you all of a sudden care, okay?" Lizzy took a couple of deep breaths. "Just don't."_

_There was a downtrodden look that she didn't believe on her father's face._

_A few seconds of silence passed between the two before Lizzy couldn't stand it anymore and repeated her earlier question. _

"_I just wanted to see how you were."_

_Lizzy shook her head eyes focusing on a spot down the hall. All of this garbage was supposed to be behind her. Her father acted as if he wanted to make amends but he hadn't shown any interest in her her entire life. He'd rather let other people raise her than himself. What she had to say to him was limited, very limited._

"_Cut the bull Mark and just tell me what the hell it is you want." Her voice sounded tired even to her own ears. For whatever reason she felt slightly nervous._

"_Can I come in?" It was a simple request, but it was one that had Lizzy glaring suspiciously at her father. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans and tried to give her a smile. He wanted something, of that she was positive and it wasn't to just catch up. Subconsciously__, she let go of the doorknob to bite a nail._

"_I feel kind of stupid talking to you out here, kiddo."_

_Regrettably she stood to the side and let him pass through. Lizzy closed the door and turned around watching him, feet not leaving their place by the door. He walked around the small open living room, side step__ping a few boxes in the process. Warily she watched as he covertly examined her apartment and felt like ordering him out. He wasn't being quick enough in telling her what he wanted. Crossing her arms, she began tapping her foot.  
_

_It was only a few more seconds that Lizzy allowed for him to peak at what she had been watching on __TV before she cleared her throat more loudly than needed._

"_When did you move in here?" He was asking because of the boxes scattered about and not unpacked. She didn'__t have many possessions to begin with, and unpacking what she did have seemed pointless when soon she'd be leaving for good. _

"_You're avoiding my question."_

_Her father slumped his shoulders and flopped down on her couch. The action made Lizzy deepen her frown._

"_Can you make this quick? I have somewhere to be." She walked from the door and sat down in a folding chair directly to the right of the couch. Again her father's eyes slid over her taking in the pajamas, uncombed hair and then he looked at the opened box of caramel corn coupled with her mountain dew. He was a lot of things her father, slimy, an abandoner, arrogant, but dumb was not among the long list. On her lie he didn't comment just clasped his hands together, looked down at the floor and then back up at her. _

"_Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Looks like a boy to me."_

_Another thing that was getting on her nerves was people telling her she was most likely caring a boy. Either way she was having the thing that was ultimately going to change __every aspect of her life. What did it matter if it was a boy or a girl? It was just a delight she didn't care to partake in, guessing the sex of her baby. It was unbelievable that Mark Winston was here and what was more unbelievable was that she allowed for him to sit in her living room. There was no one she hated more than the man before her and he was sitting there trying to chit chat about what wasn't his business. _

"_Cut the crap now."_

_Please would never come from her mouth when it came to a father who'd abandoned his family and practically left them for dead. God, why was she so stupid?_

"_The only─ only," she stressed her words calmly. "Reason I let you in is because I've ch__anged. Couple years ago you would've still been outside that door."_

"_But would you still have been behind the door," he countered._

"_What─"_

"_I've been keeping up with the news, connecting dots and I think I know what happened."  
_

_Lizzy shook her head slightly, not quite understanding where Mark was going. He began to tap his fingers against the arm of the couch. His face adopted a frighteningly serious look. Lizzy moved her arms down from her chest and coiled her hands protectively around her bump. She reminded herself that the last time she'd spoken to her father, nothing good had come out of his mouth._

"_Your uncle dead, how the police think it might be gang related but don't have any leads. All I want to know is one thing."_

_Lizzy didn't ask what that one thing was. She wasn't dumb either and as soon as he started speaking about the police and her uncle she knew just what he'd come for._

"_You're an adult now. You've come into that inheritance and I'm curi__ous to know what happened to it._

"_It's gone," snapped Lizzy._

"_Well that I can see." He cast a look around the room._

"_So...." She trailed off hoping he'd fill in the blanks._

"_So with your uncle being dead and all I'm thinking that it has something to do with you and your inheritance."_

"_How do you even know that I know Francis?" A legit question for a father who knew was never in her life.__ Ed hadn't cared for anybody in the family and as a consequence cut off all ties from everyone._

"_No one in our family that knew about that money was going to leave you alone," he phrased it as if he were talking to a small child._

"_Why? It could've been a numbe__r of things he was caught up in," Lizzy spoke getting back to his deduction. "Police even say they think a gang is involved. Do you think I'm the type to screw around with a gang? I mean I'm screwed up enough but not that screwed up. But I mean you wouldn't know would you?"_

_A laugh that sounded hoarse and cough-like sounded from his mouth. "Then what happened to the money?"_

_Lizzy cocked her head to the side. "Why do you wanna know?"_

"_I want to make sure you are safe. That this won't screw up your life any further." When she didn't say anything he sighed. "Elizabeth, kiddo, I can connect dots."_

"_Good. Great, I'm glad." Lizzy stood and stalked passed her father to snatch up her caramel snack and soda. Walking to the small kitchen__ area she slammed the items down on the counter trying to keep cool but failing. "So you can connect dots. Excellent, but I'm not a dot to connect." She gripped the edge of the counter with both hands, facing away from her father and two seconds away from ending the encounter with him._

"_I'm sorry but I don't quite see it that way. You're just like your mother─"_

"_Oh how would you know?" The calmness that she struggled to show had now fizzled out with the mention of her mother. Her mother should've never even crossed his mind. Nothing had changed about her father and nothing was ever going to. He was still a rat sniffing around for cheese. Lizzy was beginning to think she had a hidden weakness for anything connected to her family because inviting her low life father in made absolutely no sense. _

"_How would you know anything about me?"_

_Mark stood up but didn't move from the spot. Lizzy liked to think that her stare was just that menacing that it could hold him to where he stood._

"_I didn't come here to pick a fight with you kiddo."_

"_No, you popped by to see how I was doing," growled Lizzy between clenched teeth and thinking he was years too late for that._

"_Do you know anything about your uncle's murder?"_

"_No." She grabbed the box of popcorn behind her and fisted up a handful shoveling it into her mouth._

"_You're a dot as much as you deny it. I know you are and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Psssh. How much is it?"_

"_Wha─"_

"_And don't play dumb. This kind of case is bound to have cops shelling out a reward for tips. You wanna know if I'm involved so you can tip off the police."_

_He didn't say a word, not one word. His silence gave way to his guilt. And Lizzy shook her hea__d in disbelief. Visiting time was over._

"_Get out." Her feet walked from the kitchen towards the door. Her breath felt hitched and her skin about twenty degrees warmer._

"_Elizabeth, your pregnant and living in this─ this dump. God knows what you did with your inheritance, probably something stupid. Just tell me what you know and I'll split the reward money with you."_

"_Don't! I don't need money, just for you to get out!" Her hand was on the doorknob._

"_Think about your child," he pleaded as a last attempt. "It can't grow up in a hole like this."_

_There it was a fuse blowing off in her head. The volcano lodged in the pit of her stomach erupted. The legendary red was seen._

"_Do not bring my child into the middle of your bullshit! You don't have the right to be here talking to me, let alone make any judgments or comments concerning my baby. You w-were a─" Lizzy paused to sniffle, trying not to cry and damning her unbalanced hormones. "You were a first class fuck as a father," she said failing miserably at keeping the tears at bay. "So don't even bother pretending to care. And don't try and use my kid to your advantage."_

_She swung open the door with a nice amount of force. "Now get out and don't even think about coming back."_

_For a long while Mark stood there just looking at her. He sauntered over towards the door after the realization struck that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Only did he stop when he heard his daughter speak again, voice more soft. _

"_I don't know whether or not I'm having a boy or a girl, but I do know one thing." Lizzy had to let him know this__, "Because of you I'm going to be the parent that you weren't."_

_Not with a slam or a flourish did she close the door with, but calmly. Her body shifted to lean against the barrier between her and a life time of heartache. Once again her hands found her stomach and reassured what was inside by giving soft pats. This was the first time she'd ever felt protective of her unborn child and it had came as natural as the sky was blue or the grass was green when her father gave off threatening vibes. And in that moment she felt as if she would prevent anything from coming between her and her child._

_She felt like as long as she was standing there'd be no danger or harm that she wouldn't protect her kid from. The shaky feelings she/d been having about being pregnant all dissipated in that very moment he said something about her child and all she felt was protectiveness. Now the not so positive feelings towards having a child, no longer __existed. Her strokes on her stomach relaxed her body and washed away the harshness that her father had brought her. _

"_Come on monster. Just you and me till we get back to your dad and your uncles and aunt."_

_She began to push herself from the door, when a flutter strong enough to stop her in her tracks __came from her stomach. It wasn't unusual, the flutter. There'd be lots of flutters for when Legolas stayed up at nights or was there in the morning just speaking to her stomach, even some for Ellesa and the others, but none for her, not until just then. _

_Lizzy smiled as the flu__tters continued. "Missed Happy Days but I bet we can still catch Family Matters."_

---------------------------------

__________________________

Lizzy listened to the cries of her child that weren't really cries of need but more of anger. No tears even escaped the tired blue orbs. On top of the blankets she rubbed the tiny stomach knowing that sometimes it helped to calm the child. The cries tapered off and devolved into something more of a whine. Leaning against the crib, Elizabeth found her own eyes beginning to droop when she felt a familiar hand on her back.

Even though she knew who was behind her, she was caught off guard and shocked into a jump.

"You've undone all my work I see."

Elizabeth spun around and looked up into the expressionless face of her husband. His hand stayed at the small of her back. Her heart continued to thunder within her chest at the surprise and she made the effort to fully open her eyes. There were no witty comebacks to be found for her seeing as she could've fallen asleep right there on the spot and been dead to the world. The comforting circles being massaged into her back were definitely not helping her stay awake.

"I couldn't sleep." Lizzy looked up at him with a shrug and a small smile.

"You could not sleep and decided on waking our child for the company?" Legolas asked her with no hints of anger or displeasure in his voice. Before she could answer he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, something he had not the pleasure of partaking in for a while. It was late in the night and the kiss was meant to be a light one but some how transformed itself into one swirling in an ardor beyond comprehension. Unforeseeable lights went off behind Legolas' closed lids as he felt Elizabeth try to gain more height by pushing up on tiptoe.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling fingers soothingly through her hair. Their tongues mingled together slowly, telling each other of their love. As intense and breathtaking as it had been, Elizabeth pulled away to turn back to their gurgling awake child.

"I didn't exactly wake cookie monster up," Lizzy spoke using her idea of a sweet nickname. She peered over the crib again to watch her child's fight with Mr. Sandman.

"Why do you insist on calling our child a monster?" Legolas never understood the epithet Elizabeth had bestowed to their child. It hadn't sounded cute as Elizabeth had once said it was. Legolas stepped beside Lizzy and at seeing him; the child began to kick its feet in excitement.

"Cause cookie monster was my favorite growing up. It was a furry blue monster on a children's television show I used to watch."

Television was something Legolas understood more than he should have. Elizabeth did sometimes prattle on about the things that she missed from Earth, Cheetoes, mp3s, and television but it wasn't too often that she discussed these things. So when she spoke about something she missed from her world he tended to listen a little more intently than normal.

"Our child is neither furry nor blue." He offered a finger in front of the child and relished in the feeling of a small hand wrapping around his slender finger. The baby contested to waggling his finger too and fro, pleased to see it move so.

"No," Lizzy agreed. "But cookie monster helped me forget a lot of stuff, like kiddo here does."

Legolas let the explanation go in favor of something that warranted a little more attention. "The two of you need sleep. Tomorrow will prove to be long with Ellesa and Renomere's wedding."

Elizabeth dragged her attention from the little one occupying the crib, already knowing that unbridled concern was just dripping from her husband. There were times when she snuck looks at him and he appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Then there were times when he held their child and certain lightness danced around him. Elizabeth never wanted for Legolas to look at the baby before them and have that heavy weight felt on himself. With a pat on the arm, she hoped it conveyed for him to not worry.

Legolas felt the simple gesture that didn't at all acknowledge his statement. Elizabeth had a way of avoiding things when she wanted to by bringing up new topics or thee blatant but simple solution of not saying anything on the subject that was brought up. The light of the moon cast an ethereal glow over Elizabeth, allowing him to see unhealthy shadows imprinted under her eyes. He felt both guilty and sympathetic as he looked over Elizabeth, who was at a struggle to remain awake. When it came to her health he was more than a little unyielding

Because she and their child was his only family left it was only natural that he sought after their well being. His father was an immeasurable distance away and at last he stepped into his shoes to become everything he had been. A kingdom he had to see to, a wife of his own he had to love and a child to care for and he was desperate to not loose any of them. There was a strong desire to see his family have a much better life than he, one with no more loss than had to be, no battles leading to wars, no threats, just peace, peace and contentment. If they were to see what he had envisioned for them, then keeping their health up to par was vital and that meant sleep.

With each passing day he found his promise to keep them safe intensifying. Every smile, every laugh, every precious moment had to be encased in security, because he knew all too well what it felt like to loose those things. The death of his mother had effectively ended his carefree lifestyle. That was something he absolutely did not want for the magnificent child that was tugging on his finger, attempting to pull the appendage into its mouth. This promise that he had settled himself with was something that he was reminded of every time he looked into the blue eyes his child inherited from him. It was a sentiment most astounding, most incredible, yet indescribable.

---------------------------------

__________________________

_Bella sat a few feet away chewing away on an old paintbrush. Lizzy felt the chocolate dog's eyes on her as she stood covered in __paint splatters and contemplating what to paint next on her landscape painting. The end of her paintbrush was settled between her lips as her brow furrowed in thought. Adjusting to life permanently set in Middle Earth was fairly easy since she'd grown used to its atmosphere. The parting with her life of Earth had been as easy as leaving earth could be._

_She hadn't faked her death as a way to part with the people in her life, and hadn't lied too much either. The father of her child had made arrangements to whisk her away so that they could be together. She'd be able to care for their child and focus some attention on her artwork. He was going to give her everything that she ever wanted, could ever dream of and all she had to do was go. Nancy had always for as long as the woman could remember been a romantic but had been skeptical of the story Lizzy had spun her. _

_Every little detail she wanted to know and Lizzy had plucked answers effortlessly from the top of her head. That was where the lying began. The aforementioned father of her child was still a traveling fortune teller only this time around he had taken a job as a painter and still wanted to travel about the world but not without the girl he loved and his child. Lizzy couldn't believe the sap she had come up with. Even with her own real little fairy tale riddled in angst bullets, it hadn't sounded half as appealing as what she'd told to Nancy. It felt like she was pulling rainbows and colored candies out of her ass. _

_Lizzy had pleaded with her that this was what she wanted, that all the rest of her supposed delusions were just that, something she had made up to escape the horrors that her uncle had brought on her. Lizzy hadn't believed any of it anymore but she told Nancy that she did believe in being with the father of her child and that a kid needed both its parents. She even produced a picture she'd found off the internet of a blonde haired man set in some little foreign town sitting atop of a powdered blue scooter. And after that Nancy had fell hook line and sinker. Glenn, the only other tie she had to cut, had been pleased that she was finally chasing her buried romantic heart and wished her the best of luck. _

_She would've liked to have been able to send letters to Nancy, little notes, something to let her know that she was okay and how her baby was but it wasn't going to be possible. __Living between two worlds was no longer going to be an option and her time was up. So instead she left one long letter explaining how traveling from place to place would be hard for her to keep in contact but she was going to be fine and if Nancy did get a letter or a call then that was when she should worry. She left the note with the rest of her belongings that were to be sent to Nancy and that was that. On the very second of the deadline of choosing between worlds, whatever magic was at work read what her heart truly wanted and her vision had spotted with dots and before she knew it she was in Middle Earth to stay._

_Lizzy huffed and dipped her paintbrush into a glob of brown finally deciding to touch on some of her trees that hadn't quite met her expectations. Her art was vastly approving, being that she spent most of her time in her room dedicated to art. There were to be no responsibilities given to her as ordered by the king. It was because she was as big as a house, maybe bigger, and long over due to pop. She was in the middle of the tenth month and frustrated beyond belief. Ellesa had told to her that most elven woman's pregnancy lasted an entire twelve months. Lizzy prayed that because she was one hundred percent full blood human that it wouldn't be the case for he, but so far the end looked so far away. _

_Barely could she stand anymore which explained the chair situated directly behind her and her latest art project. Her attitude was something that she could no longer check seeing as everything made her mad one way or another and most of the time she was uncomfortable. Allowing herself to become devoured in her artwork made her forget that she was a whopping ten months pregnant with a child that seemed to have set up shop for good inside her womb._

_Collapsing into the chair behind her as she took a deep breath, the painting before her demanded her attention. It was missing something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _

"_What do you think Bella?"_

_The dog so faithful had been at her heels and had not too much separated from her ever since her presence in Middle Earth became permanent. Bella was a cool dog even though she had a bit of an overly protective nature, snapping more than once at Elrendor when he came around her. Lizzy just thought that Bella could smell the dislike radiating from Renomere. The dog stopped its steady chewing and perked its head up. A bark was offered up before Bella went back to chewing on her paintbrush. Lizzy nodded pretending she knew what Bella meant. _

"_Yeah I see what you mean. The color of the leaves don't really pop out at you, do they?"_

_The want to dab her paintbrush in a bit of red and give something extra to her painted trees was strong, but not strong enough to get her up and out of the comfortable chair. Her feet hurt; a more than familiar pain flamed up in her lower back and at the base of her stomach so huge was the start of a pain. This was something new. It was waved off in favor of leaning more into the cushioned chair, trying to capture and hold onto the comfort it offered. It didn't seem to be written in the stars though, because none of her bodily problems were alleviated except for her feet. Her mind wasn't on her feet, just the cramping pain that was beginning to amplify. _

_To her right side she heard the heavy pants that could only belong to Bella. Dog breath hit her in the face anchoring her to the room she was in and not allowing her to forget she wasn't entering into the pits of hell…just yet. One thing was concrete in her mind and that was that what she was experiencing wasn't a usual pain. Her head bowed in weakness of a pain that was scaling to an enormous intensity. All of a sudden she understood why Legolas and Ellesa had been urging_ her to have someone at her side at all times. _She cursed herself for not listening to them._

_Suspicions were confirmed when she felt something related to the feeli__ng of a small pop inside of her and then the pressure she'd been carrying around for months now released. Liquid slid down her legs and splashed onto the floor. An object cold hard and wet pressed itself into the side of her neck. She knew it was Bella but didn't have the will to look over at the dog. It was taking all her strength just to breathe. She ran both hands through her hair as pain exploded through her body much more powerfully. Bella pressed her nose to Lizzy's neck and then jetted off. _

_------__---------------------_

"_They want to erect a fountain in the middle of the town'__s square." Elrendor scanned over the parchment dismally. He praised Lizzy for being able to go through similar pieces of business like the one in his hand. Elrendor knew Lizzy to have a short attention span and could not see her sitting for hours on end going through endless amounts of parchment because even he was growing tired of it. Looking up from the parchment, he saw the concentration in Legolas' brow. He was determined to see that all work was finished so that he may spend time with Lizzy. No blame could be felt considering Lizzy and Legolas were approaching the arrival of their first child soon and seeing to a highly desired fountain was not high on the list of priorities. _

"_A fountain?"_

"_Yes." Renomere readied a quill to write Legolas' answer._

"_How large do the people intend for this fountain to be?"_

_Renomere quickly scanned over the parchment. "Approximate─"_

_RUFF! A hideously loud bark interrupted Elrend__or. With all intentions of ignoring what would only be a distraction, he continued on with what she as about to say. The only thing to come out of a disruption of the canine kind was trouble. And trouble was something that wasn't wanted or desired in the room. All that was sought after from Elrendor was the ending to proposals and much loathed paperwork so that he may see Ellesa. Seeing the mutt that belonged to the royal family was not something on his to do list. _

_Valar he hated dogs._

_He cleared his throat and pretended to have not heard the dog. "Approxi─"_

_RU-RUFF! RUFF!_

_The barking grew louder and Renomere knew that a visit from Bella was inevitable. _

_In a last attempt to hopefully salvage up an ending to at the very least the fountain request he gripped the parchment firmly. "Approximately─"_

_Legolas dropped the parchments he'd been sorting through and turned towards the closed door of the study. Renomere was persistent in telling him the information he'd asked for, but as Bella's consistent loud barks, what he two seconds ago wanted to know went forgotten. Legolas rose from his chair and in three swift steps made it to the door. Sure enough, Bella, the chocolate hulk of a dog greeted him with nonstop barks as he pulled open the door. No warnings had Legolas pulling the material of his pants from Bella's iron grip._

_There was no need for Bella to __capture his attention. There were no glances to Elrendor, no instructions as to what to make of the proposals they were going over, all that was left was put firmly behind him in favor of chasing Bella down the corridors leading to Lizzy's Art Studio. In the nick of time he made into the room laden with everything related to art and by Lizzy's side. She was still sitting crouched in a chair by her painting. The patch of water at her feet told him everything that he needed to know. Bella stood off to the side whining and whipping her tail every now and then._

"_Elizabeth." He tried keeping his voice as __calmed and steady as possible even though every nerve in his body was unnerved. Their child was on its way and he was almost basking in the warmth of its introduction into the world. No response Legolas got from Lizzy only a low moan equated to pain. _

_Action needed to be taken and first thing first they needed to get to the healers and quickly. The hands raking frustrated through dark brown locks were taken into Legolas' own larger hands._

"_Mellamin, it is time."_

_Lizzy looked into his eyes and took a deep breath appreciating the feel of his hands engulfing hers as she tried to forget about the intense cramping pains she'd experience every so often. __"I know. I know." She bit her lip._

_Legolas placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Are you not ready?"_

_Lizzy shook her head. "No, I'm ready. I'm really ready." It felt like she had been pregnant forever. "Just-Jus─" _

_Legolas watched as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands clamped down on his. "Just scared."_

_The laugh that came from Legolas sounded a little hesitant and not at all at ease. "Much worse you have faced before." His blue eyes sparkled almost letting out the nervousness that he felt. "You've stared death in the face before. Now you are looking into the face of life and I can assure you that all the effort you put forth will be worth the reward."_

_Lizzy could only nod when anothe__r pain in the form of a contraction hit her. Legolas pulled her from the chair and guided her towards the door. _

"_How long have you been having them, the contractions I __mean?" _

_Lizzy shook her head. "I dunno twenty minutes maybe."_

"_Have you timed them?" _

_Legolas received another shake of the head. Bella trotted closely behind them in their walk to the healing ward where a special room awaited Lizzy for the very moment she went into labor. In answer to Legolas, Lizzy shook her head again and gritted her teeth. _

"_I believe it is safe to say it is pretty early then," said Legolas as he gave her hand that gripped his so tightly a light squeeze. "You must remember to breathe and breathe quiet deeply."_

"_I'm sorry." It came from out of the blue from Lizzy. What she was apologizing for allowed for questions to form in Legolas' head. He searched his mind for something in the recent past that could have been found to be her fault but came up blank. Whatever crime she'd committed didn't matter right then any how, because as he watched his wife struggle in the grips of pain, it became even more real that it was finally happening. Their child was on its way._

"_Sorry? What ever for mellamin?" The nerves in him were rising._

"_F-For all the names I'm gonna call you when-ugh-I'm pushing this kid out."_

_When the hours had persisted turning the day into night, Legolas had seen Lizzy at her personal all time worst. Despite days and days of preparing the room for her, it had ultimately become too uncomfortable about five hours into having unforgiving contractions. The room was too stuffy, too hot, the bed she was in was too soft and, the walls which were a cream-ish color had been too bright. The healers overseeing the birth instructed Legolas to ignore the irritated comments in a whispered hush of course. It was just the pain making the queen spew off mean insincere comments._

_He'd made sure there had been enough pillows supporting her back__, made sure she had enough ice in her cup that was offered to her every now and then, and occasionally extracted the perspiration from her forehead with a cloth while moving hair away from her face. For all the loving touches he showed, none of them quite made up to her cantankerous attitude. According to her, he wasn't doing anything right. None of this he took to heart seeing as he was witness to the pain she was going through. Her hands strayed away from his own to grip the sheets of the bed tightly, whenever a contraction hit her eyes screwed themselves shut and a colored curse would raise from her throat.  
_

_Every now and again Lizzy would ask whether or not it was time and for the past nine hours had gotten the same answer. 'No'. __Legolas sat in a chair by her bedside unable to do nothing more than watch. She panted, huffed, groaned and cursed, but nothing seemed to alleviate the pain she was feeling. Outside of the door waited their friends for any news they could get. This baby was theirs as much as it was his or Elizabeth's._

_Ellesa had helped Lizzy study numerous books on baring children, coming to her with new facts daily. Renomere helped the two of them come up with ideas to name their child whether it turned out to be a boy or girl. When the readying of their child's room befallen to Legolas, Elrendor aided him in the design. He'd have no other help him with the room his child would grow up in. Their friends had been there every step of the way and for that, they would be forever in their debt._

"_I should tell them how you are doing," __Legolas looked between the door and his moaning wife. He was stuck between not wanting to leave and desperately wanting to escape her biting comments._

_Lizzy barely threw a glance his way; too busy focusing on riding the wave of another contraction. _

"_They are probably beside themselves with worry."_

_Breathing in deep through her nostrils, she let the air escape through her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to block out his voice. His voice wasn't helping, it wasn't making the pain go away or easing it and therefore unessential. With every passing minute the pain was worsening and what Legolas had to say was the least of her problems. None of what was going on around her concerned her, just the searing pain that made her feel like she was beginning to split in two._

"_I should see─"_

"_For the love of- just go! I don't care what you have to do! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something!?" The screech couldn't be left from her voice. The healers floated about her room serenely, checking every few minutes to see whether or not she was dilated enough and it was beginning to annoy her. Her annoyance was therefore cast upon Legolas. _

_Before she could spout out anything else, Legolas strolled from the room and into the peaceful atmosphere the corridor provided, free from angry pregnant wives, and busy healers. The peace hadn't been kept though as concerned friends began bombarding him with questions. Ellesa was first to go to him, asking whether or not her nephew had been born to the world yet. Elrendor reigned her in only to get a question in himself centered on whether or not Lizzy was doing well. Renomere's questions had been similar to Ellesa' but wholly inappropriate, inquiring if the new boy had a misshapen head. _

_Legolas held up his hands as a barrier__ for them to ease off of him. He was pretty sure that his stress levels could have exceeded the capacity of the entire palace. Still the questions came at him, one after another, not letting up. Between his three friends he could not get one word in. The unruffled atmosphere he had been hoping that would come from outside the room was now shot down with inquiries and excited emotions from his friends. Legolas' eyes darted between each face, not settling on one friend or one query. _

_Not one question was he able to answer. He wasn't even able to step further into the corridor. The multitude of screams behind him penetrated through the door beckoning him back. The door opened and a healer coolly stopped the questions from the three friends by saying, "It is time."_

_For all the hours of pain experienced by Lizzy, for all the name calling, bad mouthing Legolas endured it had been all worth it. It had been worth dropping anything and everything he'd been doing for the past ten months to get cater to her latest cravings or help her lace up her boots. It was worth sore feet, the feeling like a cow and morning sickness that Lizzy had experienced. That single moment had been worth every thing that the two of them had gone through. The sound of squeals saturated the room, making it all worth it._

_A__ clean and calmed bright skinned bundle was pushed into her arms after a few minutes of preparation and eyes of the brightest blue opened to look up at its parents. Legolas, beside Lizzy, watched as the naturalness of motherhood settled in her as she held their child in her arms. The nervousness she felt brushed away at the mere sight at what she worked so hard for. All the pride in the world was felt by the king of Greenwood and he couldn't find it within himself to take his eyes away from their baby. The blue eyes of the new life disappeared behind closed lids, apparently accepting of the two people staring in wonder._

_Lizzy looked at the smooth healthy pink cheeks, the button nose, long eyelashes and the trademark pointed ears of an elf and smiled, __She took in the small balled up hands so tiny it was almost unbelievable that it was a person she was holding. A knitted cap covered the small round head. It was in an instant that Lizzy fell in love with the little one in her arms._

"_I think you should tell them."_

_Legolas looked at his wife and newly born child and found that solid vow to protect them was being reinforced. __A warming sensation spread throughout his chest. Seeing Elizabeth hold their child brought forth more than a proud feeling within him. Her voice barely caught on to his ears, but it did and he knew that she was right. The feeling didn't go away, didn't leave him alone and began to attach and nestle itself into his heart. It was a sentiment most astounding, most incredible, yet indescribable. And he was going to feel more than jubilant to pronounce to his friends that Elizabeth and he had been gifted a daughter._

---------------------------------

__________________________

"Nellaris is a growing child. Sleep for her is imperative." Legolas pulled his finger free from his child's mouth and found it saturated with slobber. He wiped it against his tunic. "And you need sleep to take the irritability from you."

Elizabeth looked into the knowing eyes of Legolas. "I'm not irritable."

"Not yet," Legolas chimed.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter for what she knew would be the last time for the night and whispered her name. "Nellaris Laura Thranduillion."

Her daughter's eyelids finally drooped closed. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come, let us get to bed."

"You're going too this time," Lizzy asked surprised. Legolas was not one to sleep often, but as of late, neither was she.

"Yes. A feeling tells me that Ellesa's wedding will require much strength."

Lizzy let out a quiet chortle. Before she let Legolas pull her onward, she leaned down and gave the small baby girl a kiss. "Night night cookie monster."

Legolas pulled Lizzy forward towards the door and away from their sleeping daughter. Any worry or distress her mind had focused on went forgotten as she left the room. Finally she was going to be able to sleep and all thanks was owed to one baby girl with the golden toothless smile and the magic touch she held over her parents. With a child like that belonging to her, the worry of anything else was of no importance and should not have taken up the space in her head that it did. Legolas closed the door to Nellaris' room and in doing so closed out all Elizabeth's worries, doubts and fears.

From then on out life was what they made of it, no other life threatening factors included and with their daughter acting as their light, life was more than good.

The End

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Again, a thanks is in order to all those who stuck by me all these years. Your reviews were and are much **_**much **_**appreciated. For all those wondering on my first story, see my profile page for the update. At writing the end of this story, ideas of a sequel popped into my head and my muse desperately wants to play with Legolas and Lizzy's daughter, but we'll see how that goes. If I decide on doing a sequel I probably won't post until it's already half written, to keep the updates frequent. Until then I'll be retreating to the bat cave for a bit.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
